EU4: Oktobermond
by textehexe
Summary: Der Alltag in Nummer Zwölf: Sirius isst Hundekekse, der Tränkemeister braut sein eigenes Süppchen, und ein Werwolf hat Probleme, nicht nur mit dem Mond.
1. Irak und Lilly Evans

Hallo zusammen, willkommen an Bord,

und willkommen zur zweiten Station meiner kleinen Fanfiction-Rundreise.

Diese hier schließt sich inhaltlich und zeitlich direkt an meine erste Story „Großstadtmagie" an, die Ihr auch hier auf lesen könnt.

Während „Großstadtmagie" eine Snapefiction ist, geht es ab jetzt sehr wölfisch weiter.

Ein paar Sachen, die zum Verständnis wichtig sind, falls Ihr „Großstadtmagie" nicht gelesen habt:

Wir befinden uns im Oktober von OotP. Snape hat endlich den DADA-Posten abgegriffen, und Emilia Liguster (die Ich-Erzählerin) ist seine Nachfolgerin im Tränke-Fach. Wie sie an den Wolf geriet, hat ursächlich was mit Snape zu tun und ist in „Großstadtmagie" nachzulesen.

„Das Büchlein": eigentlich sind es zwei. Was in das eine geschrieben wird, erscheint im anderen. Die Muggel haben so etwas längst, nennt sich SMS.

Die von Sirius erwähnte Geschichte vom Gryffindorturm gibt es extra zu lesen, nennt sich „Sprünge" und ist ebenfalls hier archiviert.

DISCLAIMER: Grimmauld Place, die Männer-WG und das gesamte Drumherum gehören Mrs. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte, höchstens ein paar Reviews.

RATING: ein bisschen harmloses Erwachsenen-Zeug. Lasst euch nicht abhalten.

ERSTES KAPITEL, IN DEM EMILIA ETWAS ÜBER LILLY EVANS UND SIRIUS ETWAS ÜBER DEN IRAK LERNT

_Guten Morgen._

Das abgegriffene, schmale Lederbüchlein hatte so heftig zu schnurren und zu vibrieren begonnen, dass es mir beinahe aus der Tasche gesprungen war. Ich zog mich rasch hinter mein Lehrerpult zurück und tunkte die Feder in mein Tintenfass.

_Guten Morgen. Gut geschlafen?_

_Nicht besonders. Du warst nicht hier. Wie soll ich da schlafen._

_Du schläfst auch nicht, wenn ich da bin. „Es gibt bessere Dinge, die wir tun können, statt zu schlafen." Deine Worte._

_Und wie wahr._

_Wie geht's dir?_

_Na ja. Die übliche vorvollmondliche Heulstimmung. Nichts Besonderes._

_Mein armer geplagter Wolf._

_Komm zu mir und kratz mir das Fell._

_Jetzt sofort?_

_Ja. Ja. Ja. JA. JA. _

_Und was mach' ich hier mit meiner Fünften?_

_Elf hoffnungsvolle Tränkeköche. Na ja, manche weniger hoffnungsvoll als andere. Die gerade mit mehr oder weniger Erfolg versuchen, einen Musicantatus herzustellen._

_Oh._

_Es ist kurz vor zehn, und Montag._

_Nochmal Oh. Ich lebe hier etwas außerhalb der Zeit._

_Merkt man._

_Du hast dein rotes Hemd hier vergessen._

_Bei dir gelassen. Nicht vergessen. _

_Es riecht nach dir. Das ganze Bett riecht nach dir. mmmmmMMMMM._

_Du bist noch nicht mal aufgestanden?_

_Ich bin genau da, wo du mich gestern abend verlassen hast. Ich liege in meiner Höhle und bewache Dein Hemd. MMMMMMMM._

_Ich habe dich nicht verlassen. Wie klingt denn das._

_Zurück gelassen. Hinterlassen. Irgendetwas, das Einsamkeit zur Folge hat._

_Oh, Merlin. Wenn nur der Vollmond schon vorbei wäre._

_Schieb es nicht auf den Vollmond. Es ist allein dein Geruch in diesem Hemd._

_Mach mich nicht schwach, bitte. Ich bin mitten im Unterricht._

_Komm zu mir. Jetzt. Ich will dich fühlen. Du sollst mich bedecken, ich will fühlen, wie du dich bewegst. Ich will mein Gesicht in deinen Haaren vergraben. Ich will deinen Hals schmecken, dein Salz. Deine Lust. MMMMMMMMMM. Ich will dich unter meinen Händen, ich will dich zittern lassen. Ich will dir diese kleinen hellen Laute entlocken. Ich will dich an deine Grenze bringen. Und drüber._

_Oh bitte, hör auf. Ich bin schon knallrot. Du kannst mir doch nicht mitten im Unterricht solche Sachen schreiben._

_Und warum nicht?_

_Es lenkt mich ab._

_Das ist der Sinn._

_Wie gemein._

_Wenn ich aufhöre zu schreiben, fange ich an, schmutzige kleine Sachen mit deinem Hemd zu tun. Ist dir das lieber?_

_Wie wär's mit einer kalten Dusche?_

_Puh. Nein. Ich kann doch nicht deine Spuren von meinem Körper waschen._

_Ich mach dir neue. Heute Nachmittag._

_Dann müssen diese bis dahin halten. Das Badezimmer im zweiten Stock ist übrigens sehr groß, und es hat eine Badewanne. Wir könnten einen Silencio auf die Tür legen._

_Du meinst, es gibt noch ein paar Räume in diesem Haus, in denen wir es noch nicht getrieben haben._

_Du bist eine furchtbare Frau. So völlig unromantisch._

_Ich sitze in einem Raum voller zischender Kessel und neugieriger Fünftklässler, die mich mit indiskreten Blicken löchern. Was erwartest du._

_Wir treiben es nicht miteinander. Wir machen Liebe._

_Und ich dachte, du hättest deine romantische Phase eher so gegen Neumond._

_Dieses Hemd. Was für eine Qual. Ich liebe deinen Geruch. _

_Lass deine Pfoten von meinem Hemd. Ich warne dich._

_Er macht mich betrunken. Ich will mich so damit ausfüllen, dass es nichts anderes mehr gibt. Ich will deinen duftenden Atem über meine Brust fließen lassen. Ich will mit deiner Zunge spielen. Ich will dir ein Lächeln in die Mundwinkel lecken._

_Du bist ein Poet. Ein Poet mit einer sehr schmutzigen Phantasie._

_Ich will deinen wunderbaren, honigfarbenen Hals küssen. Ich will dich in die Schulter beißen, so lange ich das noch darf. Ich will mit meinen Zähnen Spuren auf dir hinterlassen, damit jeder weiß, dass du mir gehörst._

_Das hat sich ohnehin herum gesprochen. _

_Ich will mich ganz in dir auflösen. Ich will deine weichen Haare auf meinem Bauch spüren._

_Remus…_

_Und deine Zunge an meinem…_

_Remus!_

_MMMMMMMMM…_

_Was machst du gerade mit meinem Hemd, sag mal?_

_Kein Kommentar._

_Was machst du?_

_MMMMMM. Hallelujah._

_Wir werden mal ein Wörtchen reden, wir beide. Heute Nachmittag._

_Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich._

„Professor Liguster? Ahem – Ma'am?"

_ICH LIEBE DICH._

„Professor?"

Ich schlug das Büchlein zu und hielt die Hände drüber, als müsste ich befürchten, dass der Inhalt durch den Ledereinband hindurch lesbar sein könnte.

„Neville" sagte ich. Meine Wangen brannten, meine Stimme klang bemüht normal. „Was gibt's denn?"

„Ein Problem" sagte er geknickt. „Ich habe das Alraun ganz klein gehackt, wie Sie gesagt haben, aber da hat sich zwischenzeitlich so eine ölige Schicht in meinem Kessel gebildet… ich glaube nicht, dass das so sein soll…?"

„Lass mal sehen" sagte ich und erhob mich mit wackeligen Knien.

Es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass dieser Vollmond vorbei ging.

Und es war nicht nur mein aufreibendes Liebesleben, das mich daran hinderte, mich voll und ganz aufs Unterrichten zu konzentrieren.

„Diese hier exakt vierundzwanzig Stunden vor dem Vollmond, von der Zeit des Mondaufganges aus gerechnet" sagte Snape und deutete auf eine schmale, grüne Phiole. „Vollständig austrinken. Diese hier –„ sein blasser Finger wanderte zu einer roten, etwas kleineren Phiole, „exakt zwei Stunden später. Und dann alle drei Stunden hundertfünfzig Milliliter hiervon, bis die Verwandlung einsetzt." Fingerzeig auf einen großen, verstöpselten Kupferkrug. „Machen Sie sich bitte die Mühe der genauen Dosierung. Und dokumentieren Sie, wie wir es besprochen haben."

„In Ordnung" sagte ich und sammelte die Phiolen von Snapes Schreibtisch, der eigentlich meiner war. Wir hatten eine wortlose Routine gefunden, uns den Arbeitsplatz zu teilen, ich wusste, mehr konnte ich nicht erwarten.

„Keinen Alkohol während der Einnahme" sagte Snape. „Nicht einmal Cognakpralinen."

„Okay."

„Kein Kaffee. Kein schwarzer Tee."

„Ist gut."

„Und keine Zauber, die auf den Kreislauf wirken. Relaxans, Dormiens, Vivare oder ähnliche."

„Ich werd's ausrichten."

„Sie werden noch mehr tun. Sie werden die Einhaltung dieser Regeln durchsetzen."

Ich seufzte. „Natürlich."

„Ich habe Ihnen den Fragenkatalog in schriftlicher Form beigefügt. Ich hätte gerne jede dieser Fragen beantwortet. Detailliert."

„Ist gut."

„Und Sie melden sich…"

„… morgen früh per Floo, um über den Fortgang zu berichten. Ich weiß. Wir hatten das bereits."

Er sah mich scharf an.

„Warum machen Sie's nicht selbst, wenn Sie's mir nicht zutrauen?" sagte ich.

„Meine Neigung, eine Nacht mit Remus Lupin zu verbringen, ist mehr als gering" sagte er. „Haben Sie Ihren Unterricht getauscht?"

„Natürlich. Es war nicht ganz einfach. Ich glaube, das gesamte Kollegium hat miteinander getauscht."

„Ich nicht."

„Ich weiß. Es hätte einiges erleichtert, wenn Sie am Freitag Nachmittag die Dritte übernommen hätten, im Tausch mit Sprout – oder war es Hooch?"

„Nein."

„Überflüssig, den Punkt zu betonen, Severus."

„Ich habe summa summarum etwa hundertzwanzig Stunden meiner kostbaren Zeit in die Modifikation investiert. Das muss genügen."

„Jetzt tun Sie nicht so selbstlos. Das Mindeste, was für Sie dabei rausspringt, ist ein doppelseitiger Artikel in der _Potions Tribune_. Wenn es funktioniert, heißt das."

„Selbstverständlich funktioniert es. Glauben Sie, ich hätte dieses Experiment veranlasst, wenn ich noch Zweifel hätte?"

„Warum nenne Sie's dann Experiment?"

„Es ist die korrekte Bezeichnung für die erstmalige Anwendung einer Substanz."

„Dann ist es vielleicht auch nicht völlig abwegig, dass ich ein klein wenig nervös bin."

„Wenn Sie die Nerven nicht haben für den Umgang mit einem Werwolf, lassen Sie's bleiben."

„Der Umgang mit Ihnen kostet mich mehr Nerven als alle Werwölfe Großbritanniens zusammen" sagte ich und rückte die kostbaren Flaschen in meinem Arm zurecht.

„Kommen Sie am Mittwoch abend zum Tee" sagte er und zog eine abgegriffene Ausgabe von _Face the Ancient Fear_ unter einer Kiste hervor, in der die abgefüllten Proben des Musicantatus gegeneinander klingelten. „Falls Ihre es Zeit erlaubt."

Es war nicht die erste solche Einladung. Tatsache war, dass wir uns fast regelmäßig trafen, und Tatsache war auch, dass ich diese Abende genoss, obwohl er mich mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit etwa drei mal pro Stunde auf die Palme brachte.

„Gerne" sagte ich.

„Gut" sagte er und schlug das Buch an der Stelle auf, die ein schmales, grün und grau geflochtenes Bändchen anzeigte. Die Audienz war beendet. Im Hinausgehen tippte ich gegen ein großes Fünf-Liter-Gefäß im Regal neben der Tür. Die affenhirnähnliche Substanz darin begann augenblicklich zu rotieren, das Gefäß scharrte und kippelte auf seiner hölzernen Unterlage, und die rosa Konservierungsflüssigkeit schwappte plätschernd gegen den Deckel. Ich wusste, das würde ihn in seiner Kontemplation empfindlich stören. Ich musste es nur noch ungefähr hundert Mal tun, dann würde er das Glas vielleicht entfernen, und dann blieben nur noch etwa achttausend ähnliche Scheußlichkeiten, bevor ich beginnen konnte, mich in unserem Gemeinschaftsbüro wohl zu fühlen.

Etwa eine Stunde später ging ich im Kamin der Großen Halle von Nummer Zwölf unsanft zu Boden. Mein Rucksack, in dem ich meine Sachen für die nächsten zwei Tage hatte, scharrte hässlich gegen die uneben gemauerte Wand. In den Armen hielt ich die sorgfältig verpackten und gegen Erschütterungen geschützten Flaschen, die ich an mich drückte wie ein neu geborenes Baby. Für einen Augenblick blieb ich sitzen und tastete ängstlich, ob die Verpackung sich von innen durchnässte, aber alles blieb trocken und fühlte sich stabil an. Ich kletterte aus dem Kamin und schlich mich zur Küchentreppe. Schon auf den Stufen hörte ich, dass ich nicht der einzige Besuch in meiner Lieblings-Männer-WG war. Die Küche schien voll zu sein. Ich hörte Stimmengewirr, darunter Mollys energischen Sopran und Kingsley Shacklebolts dunkel grollendes Gelächter. Ich unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Ich hatte wirklich gehofft, Sirius und Remus allein anzutreffen. Sirius hatte eine Art, sich für eine Weile in den abgelegenen Teilen des Hauses zu beschäftigen, wenn es nötig wurde, er tat es breit grinsend und nicht sehr diskret, aber er tat es. Eine ganze Küche voller Leute war wesentlich schwieriger los zu werden.

Ich stieß die Tür auf und beinahe gegen Tonks, deren Haare heute dunkelgrün, kurz und stachelig waren.

„Hallo, zusammen" sagte ich und quetschte mich durch den Spalt.

„Hallo, Emilia" sagte Tonks und lächelte ihr ansteckendes Lächeln. „Bist du durch den Kamin gekommen?"

„Ja" sagte ich und stellte meinen Rucksack ab. „Wieso?"

„Sirius könnte sich durchaus mal wieder einen Kaminkehrer leisten" sagte sie grinsend.

„Oh" sagte ich und rieb mit dem Ärmel über mein Gesicht. Prompt blieben Rußspuren daran kleben.

„Warte" sagte Tonks. „_Clarifico._" Sie flickte ihren Stab vor meinem Gesicht. „Besser jetzt" sagte sie.

„Danke" sagte ich, und zu Sirius, der, die Hände voller Teetassen, von rechts in mein Blickfeld kam: „An dem Tag, an dem ich ein Vogelnest mit runter bringe, wirst du deine Sparsamkeit bereuen."

„Auch dir einen wunderschönen Nachmittag, charmante Emilia" sagte er und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Ich kannte das schon. Je mehr Leute sich um ihn versammelten, desto glücklicher war er.

Ich zwängte mich zwischen Tonks und der Wand hindurch, wo ein sich ein dicker Klumpen feuchter Überroben, Tribut an das ständig nasse Londoner Wetter, an einem Kleiderhaken ballte. Im hinteren Teil des Raumes sah ich Kingsley Shacklebolt, der gerade eine quadratmetergroße Landkarte vom Tisch hob, damit Molly den Teekessel abstellen konnte. Hinten am Fenster leuchtete der schon etwas schüttere rote Haarschopf Arthur Weasleys, er war in etwas vertieft, das piepende und blubbernde Geräusche von sich gab, und hinten auf der Eckbank, flankiert von Sturgis Podmore und Mad-Eye Moody und damit völlig meinem Zugriff entzogen, entdeckte ich endlich den Mann, dessen detailverliebte Phantasie mich den ganzen Tag auf angenehm irritierende Art verfolgt hatte. Er saß, als könnte er kein Wässerchen trüben, Kingsleys zweijährige Tochter auf dem Schoß, und produzierte schillernde Seifenblasen aus der Spitze seines Stabes, die sie, vor Begeisterung quietschend, zum Platzen brachte.

„He" sagte er und lächelte mich an.

„He" sagte ich, plötzlich atemlos, und klammerte mich an mein Päckchen.

„Irak" sagte Kingsley mit seinem dröhnenden Bass. „Ich habe Muggel-Radio gehört, im Ministerium. Die Muggel haben dort irgendeinen Krieg, die gesamte Region ist höchst unsicher. Es ist ideal."

„Ich weiß nicht" sagte Sirius, verzog das Gesicht und stellte die Tassen ab. „Ich hatte an etwas… Cooles gedacht. Himalaya oder so. Ich habe einen Ruf zu verlieren. Ich bin eine Legende, vergesst das nicht."

„Setz dich" sagte Molly und schob mir einen Stuhl hin. „Sie planen gerade Sirius' nächste Sichtung." Ich setzte mich. Ich war so weit von dem Mann meines Verlangens entfernt, dass ich nicht mal unter dem Tisch seine Füße mit meinen berühren konnte. Ich unterdrückte ein Seufzen.

„Von wem willst du dich denn in einer menschenleeren Bergregion sichten lassen" sagte Kingsley. „Ein paar Bergziegen vielleicht?"

„Es gibt ein Basislager auf fünftausend Meter" sagte Sirius grinsend.

„Quatsch" knurrte Moody.

„Noch mal!" jubelte meine Namensvetterin, die kleine Emma, auf Remus' Schoß und klatschte in die Hände. Remus schwenkte seinen Stab, und neue Seifenblasen stiegen auf. Ich sah hinüber, er wirkte krank und grau, ich hatte es nicht anders erwartet, und dennoch schnitt der Anblick mir ins Herz. Laut Sirius war es vor jedem Vollmond das gleiche. Ich tat gut daran, mich zu gewöhnen.

„Okay" sagte Sirius. Bleiben wir in der Ecke. Tibet, wie wäre das?"

„Ich habe keine Kontakte nach Tibet" sagte Kingsley. „In Bagdad lebt ein Freund von mir, er ist einer der letzten dort, der noch nicht seine Sachen gepackt hat. Er könnte die Sichtung für uns arrangieren."

Sirius nahm sich einen Stuhl, setzte sich rittlings darauf und kippelte nach vorne, um einen Blick auf die Karte zu werfen.

„Wo is'n das blöde Irak" sagte er.

„Der" sagte ich. „Der Irak. Hier unten." Ich zeigte mit dem Finger.

Sirius machte ein wenig überzeugtes Gesicht, er spielte mit seinem Haar und warf es über die Schulter zurück, ich fragte mich, wen er mit seinen Posen beeindrucken wollte, oder ob er es einfach gewohnheitsmäßig tat.

„Wie ist es denn da so?" fragte er.

„Heiß, und staubig" sagte ich. „Wüste, Gebirge, Erdöl-Förderanlagen."

„Keiner spricht davon, dass du dich persönlich dorthin begibst" sagte Kingsley. „Dafür brauchen wir doch den Polyjuice."

„Den ich morgen ansetzen kann" sagte ich. „Die Vorbereitungen sind so weit abgeschlossen. Ich brauche nur noch ein paar Haare."

Sirius seufzte tief.

„Ist doch egal, wo man dich sieht" versuchte ich ihn aufzumuntern. „Hauptsache, du kannst dich hier wieder für eine Weile frei bewegen. Zumindest etwas freier."

„Padfoot kann das" sagte Remus. „Sirius kann das nur über meine Leiche."

„Ja" sagte Sirius seufzend. „Aber das ist wenigstens etwas."

„Siehst du" sagte ich.

„Gehst du mal mit mir Gassi?" fragte er mich und legte den Kopf schief.

„Nein" sagte ich. „Du weißt, ich hab's nicht mit Hunden. Sind mir zu harmlos."

„Du?" fragte er Tonks und neigte den Kopf zur anderen Seite, dass sein Haar ihm über die Schulter floss wie Seide.

„Nicht, wenn ich die zweite Wahl bin" sagte sie.

„Du bist nicht die zweite Wahl" sagte er. „Im ganzen Gegenteil. Ich war nur zu schüchtern, um mir das anmerken zu lassen."

„Mist" sagte Arthur und schüttelte den flachen, rechteckigen Gegenstand, auf dem er herum getippt hatte.

„Was ist das eigentlich?" fragte Molly und sah ihm über die Schulter.

„Sie nennen es Gameboy" sagte Arthur und betrachtete das Ding nun von hinten.

„Ein elektronisches Kinderspielzeug" ergänzte ich die magere Erklärung.

„Na, es scheint einen erwachsenen Mann über Stunden beschäftigt zu halten" sagte Molly kopfschüttelnd.

Kingsley faltete die Karte zusammen. „Machen wir es so" sagte er. „Ich kontaktiere Halef. Die Eule geht heute noch raus."

„Eulenpost ist nicht sicher" sagte Moody, und sein magisches Auge wirbelte irritierend in seiner Höhle. „Es werden immer mehr Eulen abgefangen. Das Briefgeheimnis ist Geschichte, Freunde."

„Niemand fängt eine Ministeriums-Eule ab" sagte Kingsley beruhigend. „Und sobald sie mal auf der Höhe von Afrika ist und der Brief auf Falkenpost verlagert wird, ist die Sache ohnehin vom Tisch."

„Es lebe das WWW" sagte ich seufzend. „Man könnte binnen Sekunden eine Mail verschicken, statt dessen nehmt ihr Eulen wie vor hundert Jahren."

„Halef ist ein bisschen altmodisch" sagte Kingsley. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er sich umgewöhnt, so lange irgendwo noch eine alte Ente herum läuft, die er mit seiner Post los schicken kann."

„Verwende trotzdem eine Verschlüsselung" sagte Moody. „Unnötig, ein Risiko einzugehen."

„In Ordnung" sagte Kingsley und verstaute die Karte in seiner Robe.

„Oha" sagte Arthur erstaunt, er hatte es geschafft, das Batteriefach zu öffnen.

„Du brauchst neue, wahrscheinlich" sagte ich und zeigte mit dem Finger. „Batterien, meine ich. Die Energiequelle, mit der das Ding läuft."

„Du willst schon wieder los?" fragte Molly Kingsley.

„Ja" sagte er. „Ich muss Rose vom Kindergarten abholen. Emma, sag Wiedersehen zu Moony."

Emma beschäftigte sich angelegentlich mit den Falten von Remus' alter, x-fach geflickter Robe.

„Emma?"

„Wa-haaas?" Sie hatte eine so perfekte Imitation des ungeduldigen Tonfalles ihres Vaters drauf, dass wir alle grinsten.

„Wir gehen jetzt."

„Ne-heeein."

„Ich bring' euch zur Tür" sagte Remus.

„Kleinen Moment" sagte Sturgis, der ihm den Weg von der Eckbank versperrte, und rollte eine lange, vor ihm ausgebreitete Liste zusammen. „Ich schließe mich an. Wir müssen dann die reizende Mrs. Black nur einmal stören. Weiß jeder, wann er dran ist?"

Gemurmelter Chor von „Ja".

„Gut" sagte Sturgis. „Arthur, denk bitte dran. Du begleitest Dumbledore am Dienstag, dafür übernimmt Diggle deine Donnerstagswache."

„Mhm" sagte Arthur abgelenkt.

„Und von dir" er deutete auf mich, „brauchen wir den Levitatis. Am Freitag, statt Sonntag."

„Wie gestern besprochen" sagte ich sanft. „Und vorgestern."

„Entschuldigt" sagte Sturgis seufzend und erhob sich. „Ich bin ein bisschen überarbeitet. Diese neue Frau am Ministerium macht mich fertig."

„Umbridge?" fragte Arthur und sah von seinem Gameboy hoch.

„Genau die" sagte Sturgis. „Ich sehe da bewegte Zeiten auf uns zu kommen. Merkt euch meine Worte."

Sie versammelten sich unter der Tür, und Remus stellte Emma ab, damit Kingsley sie in ihre kleine rote Regenrobe stecken konnte.

„Nuuunie" sagte sie und hob ihr kleines Gesichtchen zu ihm. Er ging folgsam in die Knie, und sie schlang ihre Ärmchen um seinen Hals und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr.

„Nein" sagte er lächelnd und strich ihr ein Löckchen aus der Stirn. „Ich kann nicht mitkommen. Ein andermal, Emma."

Sie flüsterte erneut, und er sah hinauf zu Kingsley.

„Sie möchte Schokolade" sagte er.

Kingsley seufzte. „Wenn du versprichst, in der Halle ganz leise zu sein" sagte er zu ihr, und sie nickte ernsthaft.

Emma wurde mit Schokolade versorgt, und ich beobachtete den Aufbruch mit wenig Bedauern. Der offizielle Teil dieses Treffens schien vorüber zu sein, und ich sah meine Chancen steigen, wenigstens mal einen Zipfel der geflickten Robe in die Finger zu bekommen. Ich trank meinen Tee und wartete, bis ich Remus aus der Halle zurück kommen hörte, dann sprang ich auf, murmelte etwas von „Gleich wieder da" und fing ihn vor der Tür ab. Aus dem oberen Stockwerk hörte ich Mrs. Black keifen. Der Trick mit der Schokolade hatte wohl doch nicht funktioniert.

„Emilia" sagte er, fasste mich um die Hüften und drückte mich gegen die kühle Wand. „ Oh, Merlin, das waren die längsten sieben Stunden meines Lebens. Warum bist du so spät dran?"

Ich murmelte etwas von Warten auf den Wolfsbann, aber ich kam nicht weit, seine Lippen schnitten mir das Wort ab, und ich endete in einem tiefen Seufzen, als er seine Zunge zwischen meine Lippen schob. Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn dichter an mich, während meine Zunge sich vorsichtig an seine spitzen Eckzähne wagte, ich fragte mich, ob ich es mir einbildete, oder ob sie tatsächlich eine Idee spitzer waren als gestern noch.

„Was für sieben Stunden" murmelte ich, als sich unsere Lippen gerade weit genug voneinander entfernten, um verbale Kommunikation zu ermöglichen.

„Seit heute morgen" murmelte er. „Seit ich zuletzt etwas von dir gehört habe."

„Ich hatte Unterricht."

„Ich weiß. Trotzdem war es furchtbar lang."

„Du hast mich schrecklich abgelenkt, weißt du? Du kannst mir doch nicht mitten im Unterricht solche Sachen schreiben."

„Hat es dir gefallen?"

„Ja. Es hat mich… ziemlich… in Fahrt gebracht."

Er lachte leise in meinen Mund hinein, seine Zunge streifte meinen Mundwinkel. „Es waren nicht nur leere Versprechungen, weißt du" sagte er. „Du könntest mit mir kommen und dir das Badezimmer im zweiten Stock ansehen. Und dann… könntest du… mit mir… kommen." Seine Zunge wanderte meinen Hals hinunter, ich spürte seinen Atem in meinem Nacken. Sein Haar roch nach Zimt.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das gerade gesagt hast" stöhnte ich leise. „Du. Der Poet."

„Ich gebe zu, dass nicht alles Poesie ist, was meinen Mund verlässt" sagte er und biss mich in die Halsbeuge. „In dem Fall war es eine simple Aufforderung."

„Der ich schrecklich gern folgen würde" sagte ich und verfolgte seine Hände, die von meinen Schultern tiefer wanderten. „Wenn da nicht diese Küche voller Leute wäre, die auf uns warten."

„Was mache ich falsch, dass du noch an die anderen denkst?" sagte er. „Was mache ich falsch, dass du überhaupt noch denkst?"

„Entschuldige" sagte ich. „Denken ist wirklich eine blöde Angewohnheit von mir."

„Ich liebe dich" sagte er und legte seine Lippen auf meine. „Ich mein's ernst. Ich habe eine mühsame Zeit vor mir. Ich will mich noch mal gehen lassen. Ich will etwas haben, an das ich mich erinnern kann, so lange es dauert. Ich will keine Rücksicht nehmen. Ich will jetzt mit dir Liebe machen, sofort, und ich pfeif' auf die Leute in der Küche. Von denen ist keiner da und wird mir helfen, wenn es mir schlecht geht."

Ich sah ihn an und staunte. So kannte ich ihn nicht, den allzeit gleichmäßigen, freundlichen, sanften Mann, es war, als sei eine Schale aufgebrochen, ich ahnte etwas von einen wilden, bitteren Kern, den er bisher vor mir verborgen hatte.

Es war unser erster gemeinsamer Vollmond.

_Blame it on the moonlight._

"Entschuldige" sagte er, und der Augenblick war vergangen. „Vergiss, was ich gesagt habe. Ich will dich nicht bedrängen, keinesfalls. Ich bin… ein wenig unausgeglichen. Es geht vorbei."

„Es ist in Ordnung" flüsterte ich und vergrub meine Hände in seinem Haar. „Ich will das, genau wie das andere."

Er seufzte tief und zitternd in meine Schulter.

„Lass uns rauf gehen" flüsterte ich. „Ich will dieses legendäre Badezimmer sehen."

Wir waren schon auf der Treppe, als das Klirren durch die angelehnte Küchentür zu uns drang, direkt gefolgt von einem Aufschrei. Ich erstarrte.

Der Wolfsbann.

Ich schoss von der Treppe und hinein in die Küche, wo Tonks in einer dunklen Lache auf dem Boden kniete. Sirius lachte.

„Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, wozu der ganze Plunder in diesem Haus gut ist" sagte er. „Man hat immer Ersatz-Tassen."

Ich stürzte mich auf das Päckchen, das unversehrt auf dem Tisch lag, und schob es in die weitest möglich von Tonks entfernte Ecke, dann überlegte ich es mir anders und nahm es in den Arm wie ein Neugeborenes.

„Was ist das überhaupt?" fragte Sirius und zeigte auf das Päckchen.

„Es tut mir leid" sagte Tonks verzweifelt. „Ich wollte das wirklich nicht… meine Robe muss irgendwie… Verdammt! Ich sollte nur noch Jeans tragen!"

„Absolut" sagte Sirius und sah mit dem Blick eines Jägers auf sie hinunter. „Jeans sind so viel… vorteilhafter… für die Bewegungsfreiheit."

Sie sah ziemlich verwirrt zu ihm hinauf, während sie ihren Stab aus dem Ärmel fummelte.

„Wolfsbann" sagte ich. „Falls es noch interessiert. Und zwar", ich wandte mich zu Remus, der hinter mir in die Küche gekommen war, „der modifizierte."

„Aha" sagte er und zog neugierig an einem Zipfel meiner kunstvollen Verpackung. Ich wickelte die Flaschen aus. Ich konnte es ihm genauso gut gleich mitteilen.

„Heute abend" sagte ich und zeigte ihm die rote Phiole. „Bei Mondaufgang. Diese hier", ich hielt die grüne hoch, „zwei Stunden später. Und dann alle drei Stunden von dem hier." Ich zeigte auf das hohe Kupfergefäß. „Und das hier" – ich wedelte mit einem sorgsam gefalteten Pergament – „ist Severus' Fragenkatalog. Bezieht sich darauf, ob di Veränderungen spürst, und welcher Natur die sind."

„Was ist das denn" sagte Sirius, und eine steile Falte erschien über seiner Nase.

„Severus' Forschungsergebnisse" erklärte ich. „Er arbeitet an einer Verbesserung des Wolfsbann. Dem Grunde nach geht es um eine Vereinfachung der Rezeptur. Wolfsbann ist sehr komplex und deshalb instabil. Man kann ihn beispielsweise nicht auf Vorrat brauen, weil er sich nicht konservieren lässt, und man darf ihn nicht zu stark erhitzen oder abkühlen, und so weiter. Die Idee ist nun, den Trank sozusagen in Einzelteile zu zerlegen, die dann in sich einfacher und damit stabiler sind."

„Und worin liegt der Vorteil?"

„Er ist viel einfacher herzustellen."

„Lass mich noch mal fragen. Worin liegt der Vorteil _für Moony_?"

„Wir hoffen, dass er besser verträglich ist und mehr von den Schmerzen der Verwandlung unterdrückt."

„Ich wäre unabhängiger" sagte Remus und betrachtete die rote Phiole. „Wenn ich nur einen Vorrat von dem Zeug haben könnte, wäre ich nicht gezwungen, alle achtundzwanzig Tage an Severus' Türschwelle zu kratzen."

„Das bist du vielleicht ohnehin nicht mehr lange" sagte ich. „Ich habe ihn in Arbeit. Irgendwann ist er so weich gekocht, dass er mir zeigt, wie man Wolfsbann macht."

„Von ihm oder von dir abhängig zu sein, macht vielleicht einen qualitativen Unterschied, aber keinen grundsätzlichen" sagte Remus.

„An wie vielen Werwölfen wurde das schon getestet?" sagte Sirius und hatte immer noch diese steile Falte.

„Ahem" sagte ich. „Na ja."

„Nein" sagte Sirius. „Nicht dein Ernst."

„Ich bin der erste" sagte Remus.

„_Nein_" sagte Sirius.

„Irgend einer muss doch der erste sein" sagte Remus.

„Kommt nicht in Frage" sagte Sirius. Remus seufzte.

„Reg dich ab, Junge" sagte Moody. „Der alte Vampir weiß schon, was er tut. Man kann ihn mögen oder nicht, aber von seinem Fach versteht er was."

„Ich rege mich nicht ab!" rief Sirius und sprang von seinem Stuhl in die Höhe. „Er kann doch nicht irgendwas schlucken, was dieser… dieser… _Giftmischer_ sich in seinem Keller zusammen gerührt hat! Er könnte ihn vergiften!"

„Das könnte er schon seit über zwei Jahren, und hat es nicht getan" sagte Remus. „Ich schlucke jeden Monat die Ergebnisse aus seiner _Giftküche_, ohne die leiseste Ahnung, was drin ist. Es macht wirklich keinen Unterschied, in wie viele Flaschen das Zeug abgefüllt ist, und ob die rot oder blau oder sonst wie sind."

„Er soll es an einem anderen testen" sagte Sirius stur.

„Und woher soll er den nehmen?" fragte Moody kopfschüttelnd. „Es ist nicht gerade so, dass Werwölfe rudelweise im _Leaky Cauldron_ ein und aus gehen."

„Ich besorg' ihm einen" sagte Sirius.

„Was für eine denkwürdig dämliche Bemerkung" grollte Moody.

„Es kann nicht so sehr viel schief gehen" sagte ich. „Ich weiß, was drin ist. Man kann sich nicht dran vergiften."

„Was _kann_ denn schief gehen?" fragte Remus.

„Im schlimmsten Fall" sagte ich zögernd, „also… im schlimmsten Fall… ist er nicht wirksam."

„Oh" sagte Remus.

„Severus sagte, ich sollte mir keine Sorgen machen. Du wärest die längste Zeit deines Lebens ohne den Wolfsbann zurecht gekommen."

„Wie großzügig von ihm, dir zu sagen, wann du dir Sorgen machen musst und wann nicht" spie Sirius.

„Padfoot" sagte Remus leise und sehr bemüht, niemanden anzusehen. „Lass es gut sein."

„Ich mach' mir Sorgen" sagte Sirius heftig. „Ich will nicht, dass dir was passiert."

„Dann hilf mir" sagte Remus. „Du bist auch schon ohne den Wolfsbann mit mir fertig geworden. Ich nehme an, du erinnerst dich."

„Natürlich erinnere ich mich, Moony-Blödkopf" sagte Sirius, seine Stimme wurde weicher. „Aber ich hasse einfach den Gedanken, dass jemand mit dir herum experimentiert."

„Sieh es als eine Art Gegenleistung" sagte Remus seufzend. „Seit mehr als zwei Jahren bekomme ich den Wolfsbann von ihm, zuverlässig, jeden Mond. Er hat mich nicht einmal im Stich gelassen. Und ich kann kaum etwas anderes für ihn tun."

„Regt euch ab, bitte" sagte ich. „Nach menschlichem Ermessen muss es funktionieren. Es ist schließlich nicht so, dass wir jede alberne Schnapsidee an ihm testen. Wir haben uns das schon sehr gründlich überlegt."

„Ach, _wir_" sagte Sirius und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ja, _wir_" sagte ich. „Wir tauschen uns gelegentlich aus, oder ist das verboten?"

„Es ist eklig" sagte Sirius, „aber leider erlaubt."

„Autsch" sagte Tonks hinter uns. Ich drehte mich um.

„Geschnitten" sagte sie und lutschte an ihrem Daumen. „Diese Tassen lassen sich nicht reparieren, Sirius, wusstest du das?"

„Kann sein" sagte er achtlos. „Schmeiß sie weg."

„So" sagte ich. „Leute, seid mir nicht böse, aber ich brauch' eine Pause. Ich hatte einen langen Tag, und diese Snape-Hetzjagden gehen mir auf den Keks. Ich bring' mal meine Sachen rauf." Ich griff nach meinem Rucksack, der noch unter dem Kleiderhaken stand, und drehte mich zu Remus.

„Kommst du mit?" fragte ich ihn. „Du wolltest mir noch was zeigen."

„Geh schon mal vor" sagte er. „Ich komm' gleich."

Ich verließ die Küche in einer Mischung aus Enttäuschung und Wut. Ich schlich mich durch die Halle und die Treppe hinauf in den ersten Stock, wo Remus sich in einem der zahlreichen Schlafräume eingerichtet hatte. Das Haus war das dunkelste, strengste, erdrückendste, das ich je betreten hatte, es gab nur wenige Räume, in denen es sich einigermaßen aushalten ließ. Remus' gehörte dazu. Er hatte den Raum kräftig entrümpelt, das meiste des ursprünglichen Mobiliars bewahrte er miniaturisiert in einer Schachtel im Schrank auf, und er hatte eine Art, seine wenigen Besitztümer im Raum zu verteilen, die ihn bewohnt, aber nicht unordentlich aussehen ließ.

Ich stellte meinen Rucksack ab. Von draußen schlug der Regen gegen das Fenster. Es war dämmerig. Ich fror. Ich legte mich in Remus' Bett und zog mir die Decke bis zum Kinn. Ich drückte meine Nase ins Kissen und schloss die Augen. Es roch nach ihm. Ich wünschte uns beide weit weg auf eine einsame Insel, ohne Sirius, ohne den Orden, ohne das Wolfsbann-Problem. Ich erinnerte mich an etwas, das er mir in unserer ersten Nacht gesagt hatte:

„Ich lebe in schwierigen Umständen. Ich kann kein normales Leben führen mit dieser Natur, die ich habe, und das ist nur eines meiner Probleme. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das alles von dir fern halten kann, wenn wir zusammen sind." Ich hatte etwas sehr verliebtes, sehr großzügiges geantwortet von gemeinsamer Stärke und Loyalität und Zusammenhalten unter allen Umständen. Mir war jetzt klar, dass ich nicht gewusst hatte, worauf ich mich da einließ. Ich bereute es nicht, aber ich sehnte mich nach dieser Insel, auf der es nur mich und ihn gab und niemanden sonst, zumindest für eine Weile.

Ich wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als ich endlich seinen leichten Schritt auf dem knarrenden Dielenboden hörte.

„He" sagte er leise. Ich hob meine Nase aus dem Kissen. Er kam zu mir, legte sich der Länge nach auf mich und biss mich zart in den Hals. Sein Gewicht drückte mich auf angenehm unbequeme Art gegen die alten Sprungfedern in der Matratze.

„Hast du geschlafen?" murmelte er an meinem Ohr.

„Nein" sagte ich. „Nachgedacht. Weißt du was? Wir sollten Urlaub machen."

„Was?" sagte er erstaunt.

„Nicht jetzt, während der Unterrichtszeit. In den Weihnachtsferien. Wenn irgendwann Mitte Dezember Vollmond ist, haben wir das gerade hinter uns und können ganz entspannt auf die Malediven fliegen."

„Malediven" sagte er.

„Oder Seychellen, falls dir das lieber ist. Irgendwohin, wo es Palmen gibt und weißen Strand."

„Du spinnst" sagte er. „Ich lasse mich hier vom Orden durchfüttern, weil ich nicht mal Geld für Essen habe, und du sprichst von Urlaub."

„Lass mich doch" sagte ich. „Es tut mir gut. Und vielleicht reicht ja mein Gehalt. Lass mich zumindest davon träumen."

Er seufzte. „In Ordnung" sagte er. „Ich komm' nur nicht so gern als mittelloser Verlierer in deinen Träumen vor."

„Das tust du nicht" sagte ich. „In meinen Träumen bist du genau wie hier. Naja. Okay. Fast."

„Aha? Und was hat der Traum-Lupin mir voraus?"

„Er ist ein bisschen entspannter. Nicht so sorgenvoll. Er ist fröhlicher. Er lacht mehr. Und er ist nicht so verhungert."

„Ich bin nicht verhungert. Du hättest mich sehen sollen, als ich hier ankam."

Ich drehte mich unter ihm und nahm ihn mit, so dass wir seitlich zu liegen kamen, Nase an Nase. Ich knöpfte seine Robe auf und wühlte mich durch den Stoff, bis ich auf seiner warmen Haut angelangt war. Ich sah, wie seine Augenlider flatterten. Ich strich über seine Brust und mit dem Zeigefinger über seine Rippen, die ich allzu deutlich spüren konnte.

„Weißt du, woran ich immer denken muss, wenn ich dich so berühre?" flüsterte ich.

„Hm?" machte er und vergrub seine Hand in meinem Haar.

„Apfelstrudel" flüsterte ich.

„Was?" Er öffnete die Augen und lachte. Ich war grenzenlos erleichtert. Die Klippe war umschifft, die dunkle Wolke abgewendet.

„Mit Vanilleeis" sagte ich lächelnd. „Und Schlagsahne. Nicht für mich. Für dich. Ich möchte dich immer mit irgendwas füttern, wenn ich dich so sehe." Ich schlug seine Robe zurück und küsste seine Brust.

„Nur zu" murmelte er und zog mich dichter an sich.

„Kirschtorte" murmelte ich, die Lippen auf seiner Haut. „Sahne, Kirschen und Schokolade. Mandelmakronen mit Honig."

„Weiter."

„Kakao. Dampfend heiß, und wieder mit Schlagsahne. Und Orangenlikör. Ich liebe Orangenlikör."

„Mmmmh. Weiter."

„Mandelpudding mit Aprikosen. Baisertörtchen mit einer Füllung aus Champagner und Passionsfrucht." Ich küsste die dunkle, warme Stelle zwischen Ohr und Hals und schickte meine Hand hinunter zu seinem Gürtel. Er stöhnte unterdrückt, ich war mir ziemlich sicher, es war nicht wegen des Mandelpuddings, und bewegte sich, damit ich besser an die Knöpfe seiner Hose heran kam.

„Weiter" sagte er atemlos.

„Creme Caramel" flüsterte ich. „So süß, dass es dir die Tränen in die Augen treibt."

Er stöhnte und bewegte sich unter meinen Händen. Ich küsste ihn und lächelte in seinen Mund hinein.

„Einen hab ich noch" flüsterte ich. „Mousse au Chocolat. Cremiges, weiches, dunkles, bittersüßes, das über deine Zunge streichelt und dich so glücklich macht, dass du es kaum aushältst."

Er keuchte auf, ich hatte recht zielstrebig hingefasst, und dann schien er beschlossen zu haben, dass es genug sei mit Poesie, er befreite mich ohne weitere Umwege von den störenden Stoffschichten, die meinen Körper einhüllten, und legte sich auf mich, und dann machten wir Liebe, es war heftig und überwältigend und rücksichtslos, wie Schokolade, die ein wenig zu bitter ist.

Irgendwann viel später lag ich keuchend neben ihm und staunte, ich fragte mich, wohin mein höflicher, zärtlicher, sanfter Liebhaber verschwunden war. Der Mann, dessen Körper und Gesicht er teilte, lag neben mir, einen Arm über dem Gesicht, eine Hand auf meinem Bauch, und eine gewisse Anspannung wollte aus seinem Körper nicht weichen.

Ich drehte mich und nahm den Arm von seinem Gesicht, ich wollte ihm in die Augen sehen.

„He" sagte ich. „Ich wusste ja nicht, dass schon die Erwähnung von Schokolade eine solche Wirkung auf dich hat."

Er lächelte müde. „Entschuldige" sagte er. „Ich habe dir doch nicht weh getan, oder?"

„Nein" sagte ich.

„Gut" sagte er.

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen" sagte ich. „Es war großartig. Nur eben anders als sonst."

Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen meine und küsste mich, er wirkte ein wenig verunsichert.

„Weißt du was" sagte ich. „Was wir jetzt brauchen, ist ein schönes, heißes, kuschliges Bad. Ein bisschen Stressabbau. Wie wäre das?"

„Schön" sagte er. „Es gibt da noch dieses Badezimmer im zweiten Stock."

„Also" sagte ich. „Schleichen wir uns rauf. Vielleicht haben wir Glück und begegnen niemandem."

„Sie sind vorhin alle gegangen" sagte er und richtete sich auf. „Bis auf Tonks. Sirius hat sie weich geklopft, noch auf einen Tee zu bleiben."

„Sie sind aber noch nicht so weit, dass sie uns das Badezimmer streitig machen, oder?"

Er lachte. „Ich glaube nicht" sagte er. „Das wäre Rekord, selbst für den schönen Sirius."

Wir warfen uns unsere Roben über und schlichen die düstere Treppe hinauf, vorbei an einer Galerie von Mitgliedern der Familie Black, die hochmütig auf uns hinunter starrten, ein paar Stufen hinunter in einen der unzähligen Anbauten des verwinkelten Hauses, einen kurzen Gang entlang und endlich hinein in das legendäre Badezimmer im zweiten Stock. Ich verschloss die Tür mit einem Zauber, und dann stellte ich fest, dass mein romantischer Liebhaber zurück gekehrt war, er hatte begonnen, brennende Kerzen zu beschwören und ließ nicht davon ab, bis das ansonsten graue, schmuddelige Badezimmer in goldenes Licht getaucht war. Wir ließen uns Wasser ein und kletterten in die geräumige Wanne, das Wasser war heiß genug, um mir einen prickelnden Schauer durch den Körper zu jagen. Ich nahm eine etwas staubige Kristallphiole vom Wannenrand, zog den Stöpsel und roch daran, ich fand es gar nicht mal so schlecht.

„Hm?" fragte ich und hielt es dem Mann unter die Nase, der meine Badewanne teilte. Er zuckte zurück, als wäre es eine Mistbombe.

„Bitte" sagte er. „Verzichten wir darauf, wenn's geht. Ich bin ein bisschen empfindlich mit Gerüchen, so kurz vorher."

Ich stellte die Phiole zurück und lehnte mich gegen ihn, mein Kopf passte perfekt in seine Halsbeuge. Er umschloss mich mit Armen und Beinen und vergrub das Gesicht in meinen Haaren. Das heiße Wasser plätscherte um uns und streichelte unsere Haut. Ich betrachtete seinen von Narben übersäten Oberkörper. Es waren alte dabei, flach und silbrig schimmernd, manche auch schlecht verheilt und wulstig, und eine Serie frischer, roter, die erst wenige Wochen alt waren. Ich seufzte ein wenig, und er umschlang mich fester.

„Wie lange kannst du bleiben?" fragte er, offenbar bemüht, das Thema zu wechseln, bevor ich es überhaupt aufgebracht hatte.

„Mittwoch mittag" sagte ich. „Um zwei muss ich in McGonagalls Dritte, Unterricht nachholen. Und dann bis Freitag Nachmittag um fünf praktisch durchgehend."

„Puh" sagte er.

„Ja" sagte ich. „Kann sein, dass das ein bisschen _puh_ wird. Ich werde intensive Pflege benötigen, am Wochenende."

Ich spürte, wie er in mein Haar hinein lächelte. „Das lässt sich einrichten" sagte er.

„Sie mögen dich alle schrecklich gern" sagte ich. „Das Kollegium. Sie waren alle sofort bereit für den Tausch. Ich meine, wir haben den gesamten Stundenplan umgeschmissen, um das hier möglich zu machen."

„Erzähl' mir das nicht zu genau" sagte er. „Ich kriege nur ein schlechtes Gewissen."

„Weißt du" sagte ich, „ich glaube, wenn sie könnten, sie würden sofort tauschen. Snape zurück an den Kessel, die Liguster zurück nach Deutschland, und Lupin zurück in die Verteidigung."

„Tja" sagte er. „Eines der vielen Dinge, auf die ich leider verzichten muss. Geregelte Arbeit. Und es ist nicht besser geworden, seit Snape das Ministerium informiert hat. Sie haben meinen alten Ausweis eingezogen und mir einen neuen gegeben, in dem es drin steht."

„Oh" sagte ich.

„Sie sagen, es sei völlig vorschriftsmäßig und hätte nichts mit Diskriminierung zu tun. Ein Animagus hätte schließlich auch einen Ausweis, in dem seine Tiergestalt erfasst sei. Nur dass niemand ein Problem damit hat, einen Animagus einzustellen."

Ich sah die dunkle Wolke, wie sie sich über unserer warmen, goldenen Oase zusammen ballte. Sie war heute wirklich schwer los zu werden. Ich versuchte es trotzdem.

„Aber vielleicht nicht mehr lange" sagte ich. „Wann hast du dieses Vorstellungsgespräch? Nächsten Montag?"

„Heute" sagte er.

„Was!" sagte ich und kam von seiner Schulter hoch, dass Wasser über den Wannenrand schwappte und auf den Boden klatschte. „Heute morgen? Wie ist es gelaufen? Warum hast du nichts erzählt?"

„Heute Nachmittag" sagte er. „Und ich habe nichts erzählt, weil ich nicht dort war."

„Aber warum?" fragte ich verwirrt.

„Abgesagt" sagte er.

„Ach nein" sagte ich. „Nicht schon wieder. Warum laden die dich erst ein, wenn sie dann doch absagen?"

Er wich meinem Blick aus, was nicht ganz einfach war, da ich direkt vor ihm saß. Er sah nach unten und ließ Wasser durch die Finger laufen.

„Nicht die" sagte er. „Ich."

„Was?" sagte ich verwirrt. „Du hast – ein Vorstellungsgespräch – abgesagt?"

„Ich wollte mal etwas Abwechslung in die übliche Routine bringen" sagte er. „Mal eine wegschicken, statt eine zu bekommen."

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz" sagte ich. Er sah mich immer noch nicht an.

„Ich konnte mich nicht aufraffen" sagte er. „Ich wäre frühestens um sieben zurück gewesen. Ich fand es eine solche Zeitverschwendung. Ich wollte die Zeit so viel lieber hier verbringen, mit dir. Morgen kannst du nicht mehr viel mit mir anfangen, und morgen abend ist es sowieso vorbei."

„Du tust gerade so, als müsstest du sterben, morgen abend" sagte ich.

„Es fühlt sich ein bisschen so an" sagte er.

„Spinner" sagte ich. „Du kannst doch nicht einfach ein Vorstellungsgespräch absagen, nur weil du dich lieber mit mir in die Wanne legst."

„Sie hätten mich ohnehin nicht genommen" sagte er. „Niemals. Sie waren nur nicht vollständig informiert, als sie mir die Einladung schickten. Es ist eine der ältesten Vollblut-Familien Englands. Sie behaupten, sie hätten Salazar Slytherin irgendwo in ihrem Stammbaum. Sie würden sich niemals mit jemandem umgeben, der auch nur einen Muggel in der Verwandtschaft hat. Geschweige denn, ihre kostbaren Erben von einem wie mir unterrichten zu lassen."

Ich seufzte. Die Lust aufs Baden verging mir allmählich.

„Du hättest trotzdem hingehen müssen" sagte ich.

„Kann sein" sagte er, ließ den Kopf zurück fallen auf den Wannenrand und schloss die Augen.

„Warum besorgt Dumbledore dir nicht einen Job?" fragte ich. „Er ist ein einflussreicher Mann. Er könnte es bestimmt."

„Er hat es versucht" sagte er. „Weißt du, was er zu hören kriegt? _Wenn der Mann so phantastisch ist, warum haben Sie ihn nicht behalten? Ach, er ist ein Werwolf? Ja, tut mir leid, das disqualifiziert ihn._"

„Mist" sagte ich.

„Ja" sagte er.

„Aber wie hast du es früher gemacht?" sagte ich. „Vor Hogwarts? Ich meine, du warst nicht immer arbeitslos, oder?"

„Früher hatte ich einen Pass, in dem es nicht drin stand" sagte er. „Früher hatte ich immer so lange Arbeit, biss es jemandem auffiel, dass meine Krankheitstage immer zu Vollmond statt finden. Danach war's meistens schnell zu Ende. Und mit der Zeit tat ich mir immer schwerer, meinen Lebenslauf zu erklären. Die Leute sind nicht blöd. Die fragen nach, wenn einer zwei-, dreimal im Jahr den Job wechselt."

„Aber selbst wenn" sagte ich, meine Verzweiflung stieg. „Ich meine, es ist doch nur diese eine Nacht. Den Rest der Zeit bis du…" Ich unterbrach mich.

„Was wolltest du sagen?" sagte er. „Normal? Harmlos? Was ist einer, der zwischen den Monden _harmlos_ ist? Was ist das Gegenteil von _harmlos_?"

„Lass uns abbrechen" sagte ich. „Ich habe mich nicht mit dir in die Wanne gesetzt, um zu streiten. Ich bin auf deiner Seite, falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast. Du musst mich nicht anfeinden, nur weil ich versuche, dir zu helfen."

„Ich hab's so satt" sagte er. „Das Gefühl, dass mir geholfen werden muss. Ich bin so abhängig. Ich brauche Sirius, damit ich nicht auf der Straße schlafen muss. Ich brauche den Orden, damit ich mir das nötigste zum Leben finanzieren kann. Ich brauche Severus, damit ich _harmlos_ bleibe. Ich bin einfach nicht in der Lage, mein Leben alleine zu regeln."

„Ich brauche dich" sagte ich und küsste seinen Hals. „Weil ich dich liebe. Weil ich gar nicht weiß, wie ich es so viele Jahre ohne dich ausgehalten habe."

„Das kommt bei mir noch oben drauf" sagte er müde.

„Oh, Mann" sagte ich. „Du bist ein harter Brocken, weißt du das? Du willst dich nicht aufheitern lassen. Ist es das, was Sirius den Moony-Blues nennt?"

„Vielleicht" sagte er. „Ich bin einfach nicht sehr ausgeglichen, wenn der Mond kommt. Es gefällt mir nicht, aber es ist so. Ich nehme an, es liegt daran, dass ich dann nicht mehr so tun kann, als sei alles in bester Ordnung."

„Lass es uns schrittweise angehen" sagte ich. „Schau dich um. Es ist alles in bester Ordnung. Wir haben es wunderschön. Ich werde heute abend da sein, und ich werde morgen da sein. Du wirst eine einfache, schnelle, schmerzfreie Verwandlung haben, du machst ein Schläfchen, und wenn du aufwachst, ist alles vorbei."

Er lachte, es klang noch etwas gequält. „Du klingst wie meine Mutter" sagte er.

„Na, ein Glück, dass ich mich so anders anfühle" sagte ich und verursachte erneut hohe Wellen, als ich mich über ihn kniete und meine Zunge zwischen seine Lippen gleiten ließ, von denen das Lächeln schon beinahe wieder verschwunden war. Seine Antwort war heftig, fast verzweifelt, er zog mich an sich, dass mir die Luft weg blieb, und biss mich in die Unterlippe, ich merkte schnell, dass seine Pläne etwas weiter gingen als nur kuscheln und plätschern. Er packte mich und zog mich auf sich, seine Fingernägel gruben sich in meine Schultern, und als er schließlich unsanft in mich eindrang, unterdrückte ich einen Schmerzlaut, er ging seinen Weg mit abgewandtem Gesicht und geschlossenen Augen, es hatte nicht mehr viel mit _Liebe machen_ zu tun. Ich ließ ihn und streichelte sein Haar und flüsterte seinen Namen, und als wir schließlich in der glatten, weißen Wanne zur Ruhe kamen, war das Wasser kalt und ohnehin zum größten Teil auf dem Boden verschüttet.

Ich kletterte vorsichtig aus der Wanne und patschte durch die Pfützen hinüber zu den Handtüchern. Ich rieb mich trocken und wickelte mich in meinen Bademantel. Ich fand es ganz in Ordnung, dass wir in den nächsten Tagen wenig Gelegenheit haben würde, um Liebe zu machen. Ich war wohl nicht so der Typ für Vollmond-Sex.

Der Gedanke brachte mich wieder auf meine Pflichten.

„Kommst du?" sagte ich zu ihm, der noch saß und sich Wasser ins Gesicht schöpfte. „Ich weiß nicht, wie spät es ist, aber es könnte Zeit sein für den grünen Trank."

„Ja" sagte er, „gleich" und fuhr sich mit gespreizten Fingern durch die nassen Haare.

Ich hielt ihm ein Handtuch hin.

„Ein bisschen gleicher" sagte ich. „_Jetzt_ wäre gut. Severus macht Kompott aus mir und stellt mich auf seinen Schrank, wenn ich's vermassel."

„Wieso dich" sagte er und erhob sich ein wenig mühsam. „Es ist doch an mir, das Zeug zu schlucken."

„Aber ich bin dran schuld. Immer, schon vergessen? Es ist meine Daseinsberechtigung, in seinen Augen."

„Oh" sagte er und nahm mir das Handtuch ab. „Richtig. Ich vergaß."

Wir beschlossen, das überschwemmte Bad später in Ordnung zu bringen und uns zuerst um den Trank zu kümmern. Die Küche lag in stillem Halbdunkel, als wir hinunter kamen. Eine einzelne, müde Gaslaterne spuckte flackerndes Licht vor sich auf den schmutzigen Boden. Sirius saß am Tisch, die Füße auf der Eckbank, vor sich ein Glas und eine eckige Flasche mit dunklem Etikett.

„Ja, aber hallo" sagte er mit bemühter Fröhlichkeit. „Dass man euch zwei auch mal wieder zu Gesicht bekommt."

„Entschuldige" sagte Remus, es klang automatisch. „Wir haben ein wenig die Zeit aus dem Auge verloren."

„Erzähl mir mehr" sagte Sirius und verdrehte die Augen.

„Wie spät ist es?" sagte ich.

„Halb zehn, irgendwas" sagte Sirius mit einer vagen Handbewegung.

„Oh" sagte ich. „Mist." Ich kramte hektisch in dem Karton, in dem ich die Flaschen samt Verpackung transportiert hatte, bis ich meinen funkgesteuerten Wecker gefunden hatte.

„Zwanzig nach neun" sagte ich. „Wann ist morgen Mondaufgang?"

„Einundzwanzig Uhr siebzehn" sagte Remus, ohne seinen Mondkalender zu bemühen.

„Mist" sagte ich. „Mist, Mist, Mist. Ich ende als Kompott."

„Rot oder grün?" fragte Remus.

„Rot" sagte ich. „Oder? Moment. Grün. Grün!" Ich riss ihm die rote Phiole aus der Hand. „Erst grün, dann rot" sagte ich. „Wie die Tomaten am Strauch."

„Beruhige dich" sagte Remus und entkorkte die Phiole. „Meine bisherige Erfahrung sagt, dass sowohl der Mond als auch mein Körper weniger präzise arbeiten, als Severus sich das vorstellt. Zwei Minuten machen keinen Unterschied."

„Das ist so widerwärtig" sagte Sirius und verzog das Gesicht. „Allein die Vorstellung, dass Snivellus sich eine Vorstellung davon macht, wie mein Körper arbeitet, würde genügen, um mich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben."

„Und das aus dem Mund von einem, der Azkaban überlebt hat" sagte Remus trocken. „Darauf trinke ich."

„Cheers" sagte Sirius und hob sein Glas. Es klirrte, als sie anstießen, dann setzten sie an und tranken, beide auf ex, es nahm sich aus wie ein geübtes Ritual. Doch während Sirius sehr zufrieden sein Glas absetzte und sich mit dem Ärmel über den Mund wischte, ließ Remus die Phiole auf den Tisch fallen, brach auf der Eckbank zusammen und schlug die Hände vor den Mund, während er verzweifelt würgte. Tränen stürzten ihm aus den Augen.

„Merlin" keuchte er, als er wieder konnte. „Für den Geschmack habt ihr nichts getan, oder?"

„Tut mir leid" sagte ich schuldbewusst. „Es ist der Alraun. Er reagiert mit dem Schafskraut, und es entsteht etwas, das wie verbrannte Kartoffeln riecht."

„Beschreib's mir genauer" sagte Sirius grinsend, während Remus erneut die Hand vor den Mund presste.

„Entschuldige" sagte ich wieder. „Das, was stinkt, ist das, was wirkt. Man kann nichts dagegen tun."

Sirius füllte sein Glas und schob es Remus hinüber. Der wollte danach greifen, aber ich fing ihn ab.

„Kein Alkohol" sagte ich. „Tut mir Leid. Anweisung vom Chef."

„Das ist die reine Bosheit" sagte Sirius kopfschüttelnd, nahm das Glas wieder an sich und kippte den Inhalt hinunter.

„Was soll das werden?" fragte ich ihn. „Ein kleines Besäufnis?"

„Es bleibt kaum etwas anderes zu tun in diesem beschissenen Haus" sagte er und füllte sein Glas aufs Neue. „Das heißt, wenn man niemanden hat, mit dem man ein bisschen _die Zeit aus dem Auge verlieren _kann."

„Danke schön" sagte Remus. „Botschaft erhalten."

„Nicht böse gemeint" sagte Sirius mit einem müden Lächeln. „Ich wünschte nur… es wäre noch mal so wie früher. Der Vollmond heute ist auch nicht mehr das, was er mal war, meinst du nicht?"

„Tja" sagte Remus. „Kaum etwas ist noch so wie früher."

Ich setzte mich leise auf einen Stuhl. Ich hatte das das plötzliche, dringende Gefühl, nicht stören zu wollen.

„Ich trinke auf die Marauder" sagte Sirius und hob sein Glas. „Auf Moony, Padfoot und Prongs. Mögen sie in Frieden ruhen." Er leerte sein Glas.

„Du bist betrunken" sagte Remus.

„Ja" sagte Sirius und schenkte sich nach. „Erzähl mir, Moony" sagte er und ließ die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit im Glas kreisen. „Was hast du gemacht, die letzten Vollmonde? Hundertsechsundfünfzig. Ich hab's ausgerechnet. Ich habe jeden einzelnen gesehen, durch die Gitterstäbe. Mit wem bist du gerannt?"

„Das willst du nicht wissen" sagte Remus leise.

„Doch" sagte Sirius. „Glaub mir. Ich habe den Mond hassen gelernt, so wie du. Er brachte all diese Erinnerungen mit sich. An die guten Zeiten. An unsere wilden Nächte. Die Dementoren haben mich immer gerne besucht, wenn Vollmond war."

„Es hat wenig Zweck, den Mond zu hassen" flüsterte Remus. „Er kann nichts dafür."

„Ich habe ihn angeheult" sagte Sirius und drehte den Kopf zum Fenster. Das kühle Licht des fast vollen Mondes legte sich auf sein Gesicht. „Oh, wie ich ihn angeheult habe. Es hat nichts genützt."

„Ja" sagte Remus tonlos. „Ich weiß."

„Mit wem bist du gerannt, Moony? Sag's mir. Wie waren die Nächte ohne Prongs und mich? Bist du überhaupt gerannt? Oder hast du wieder begonnen, dich in den Keller zu sperren?"

„Sirius" sagte Remus fast flehend.

„Sag's mir!" schrie Sirius und knallte sein Glas auf den Tisch, dass die goldene Flüssigkeit heftig überschwappte. „Ich will nicht der einzige sein, der in den letzten Jahren gelitten hat!"

„Keller" sagte Remus tonlos. „Hauptsächlich. Mein ganzes Leben war auf Keller ausgerichtet. Ich hatte Wohnungen, die nicht mehr waren als feuchte Löcher, aber ich hab's ertragen, weil sie einen ruhigen Keller hatten. Und wenn ich keine Wohnung hatte, war ich oft wochenlang auf der Suche nach einem Keller. Das waren die Zeiten, in denen ich keinen Job hatte, also hatte ich wenigstens genügend Zeit zum Suchen."

Ich legte die Hand über den Mund. Ich hatte einen seltsamen Kloß in der Kehle.

„Ich bin bei Muggeln eingebrochen" sagte Remus. „In Hochhaussiedlungen, wo viele Wohnungen leer stehen. Da stehen auch die Keller leer. Ich träume heute noch davon, wie ich an dieser Betonwand aufwache, und überall ist Blut."

Ich biss mir in die Handfläche.

„Danach konnte ich nicht mehr in den Keller. Ich konnt's nicht mehr. Ich bin raus gefahren, aufs Land. Ich hab' so viel Entfernung wie möglich zwischen mich und die nächste Siedlung gebracht. Ich hielt es für einigermaßen sicher, und es ging mir gut dabei. Weniger Schmerzen, und ich war danach schneller wieder auf den Beinen. Und dann wachte ich auf, es war ein Sommermond, und überall war Blut, und es war nicht meines. Ich geriet in Panik. Ich war weit gelaufen in dieser Nacht, und in der Nähe war eine Weide, und dort lag eine gerissene Kuh. Das war der Augenblick, in dem mir klar wurde, dass es nichts anderes gibt als den Keller."

„Wegen einer Kuh?" sagte Sirius.

„Es hätte auch ein Mensch sein können" flüsterte Remus.

Ich blinzelte heftig, meine Sicht war irgendwie verschwommen.

„Mein armer Moony" flüsterte Sirius, streckte die Hand aus und strich Remus übers Haar. Er ließ es geschehen, seine Finger spielten mit der leeren grünen Phiole.

„Und dann kamen Dumbledore und Severus, und machten dem ein Ende" sagte Remus. „Ich konnte bei Verstand bleiben. Ich konnte mich einfach in meinem Büro zusammen rollen und warten, bis es vorbei war. Kannst du dir vorstellen, was das für mich bedeutet?"

„Ja" sagte Sirius und zog die Hand zurück. „Seltsam, nicht? Zwölf Jahre Gefängnis, und dann bekommen wir fast gleichzeitig die Chance zum Ausbruch. Wer hätte gedacht, dass unsere Fäden so verschlungen sind, als ich dir damals die erste Mistbombe in die Kapuze steckte."

„Ich hatte schon immer den Eindruck, dass deine Neigung zu derben Scherzen etwas arg ausgeprägt war" sagte Remus und arbeitete sich ein Lächeln ins Gesicht.

„Wie du gestunken hast" sagte Sirius grinsend.

„Es war nur gerecht, dass du die Fahrt mit mir in einem Abteil aushalten musstest" sagte Remus.

„Äh" sagte ich. „Ich… geh dann mal… nach oben. Der rote wird in zwei Stunden fällig. Ich stell' mir den Wecker."

„Aber das musst du nicht" sagte Remus erschrocken. „Oder… ist es, was ich gesagt habe? Ich hab' dich doch nicht etwa vertrieben, oder? Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte das nicht."

„Hör auf, dich zu entschuldigen" sagte ich, beugte mich zu ihm und küsste sanft seine Wange. „Du entschuldigst dich viel zu viel. Es ist alles gut. Du hast nichts Falsches gemacht."

Er sah mich an, unsicher.

„Ich komm' dann gleich nach" sagte er.

„Musst du nicht" sagte ich. „Ihr könnt ruhig ein paar gemeinsame Erinnerungen aufwärmen. Ich bin sowieso müde. Ich würde vor dem roten gern eine Runde schlafen."

Ich verließ die Küche. Es stimmte, ich war müde, aber ich war sicher, ich würde kein Auge zu machen können, nicht, so lange ich ihn vor einer blutverschmierten Wand liegen sah.

Ich zog ein Taschentuch aus dem Ärmel und putzte mir die Nase.

„Das schmutzige kleine Schlammblut geht besser das Badezimmer aufräumen" sagte eine kleine, quiekende Stimme ungefähr auf meiner Kniehöhe. „Ein fürchterliches Durcheinander, was sie da angerichtet hat, zusammen mit dem Werwolf-Bastard. Scheußlich, eklig, widerwärtig. Wenn meine Mistress das noch erlebt hätte, oh ja, sie hätte euch einmal um den Erdball gehext."

„Schon gut, Kreacher" sagte ich hinter meinem Taschentuch. „Verzieh dich. Ich habe meinen Dreck lange genug selbst weg geräumt. Ich brauch' dich nicht."

„Kreacher ist nicht hier, um Schlammbluts Dreck wegzuräumen" zischte der Hauself. „Kreacher ist nicht mal hier, um den Dreck dieses Bastards wegzuräumen, der behauptet, ihr Sohn zu sein. Kreacher ist nur seiner Mistress verpflichtet, oh ja, das ist er."

„Ich sagte, verzieh dich" fauchte ich ihn an. „Und wenn du deiner Mistress was Gutes tun willst, machst du mal in der Küche sauber. Sie würde doch sicher nicht wollen, dass hier alles vor die Hunde geht, oder?"

Er quiekte und murmelte etwas, das nach einem weiteren Schimpfwort aus seinem reichen Fundus klang. Ich ließ ihn stehen und ging die Treppe hinauf. Ich überlegte, ob ich ins Bett oder ins Badezimmer gehen sollte, ich hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, aufzuräumen, aber ich wollte es nicht aussehen lassen, als würde ich der Weisung des Hauselfen folgen. Dann fand ich den Gedanken an sich schon albern und begab mich in besagtes Badezimmer, in dem mich eine klamme, düstere Landschaft aus Pfützen und nassen, achtlos fallen gelassenen Handtüchern empfing. Ein paar Sauberzauber später hatte ich die Sache so weit in Ordnung gebracht, dass ich beruhigt ins Bett gehen konnte. Ich machte noch einen Abstecher in die außerordentlich gut bestückte Hausbibliothek und suchte mir ein staubiges Bändchen heraus, das den Titel _Moon and Myth – Dealing with Lycantrophy _trug. Dann rollte ich mich mit Buch und Wecker in Remus' Bett zusammen, schlug das Buch auf, durchblätterte das Inhaltsverzeichnis, entschied mich für Kapitel drei: _Safe and Secure. How to manage a Werewolf_, und war eingeschlafen, noch bevor ich den ersten Absatz erreicht hatte.

Ein penetrantes Piepen holte mich zurück. Ich blinzelte, ich wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Es war dunkel. Mein Kopf lag auf etwas hartem, das muffig roch. Ich tastete herum, fand den Wecker und schlug auf ihn drauf, dass er verstummte. Ich zog das harte Ding unter meinem Kopf hervor. Es fühlte sich an wie ein Buch, und da war auch mein Stab, er war zwischen die Seiten gerollt.

Ach ja. Der rote Trank.

„_Lumos_" murmelte ich, und mein Stablicht erstrahlte. Ich sah hinter mich, nur um sicher zu gehen, aber Remus war nicht da. Er war wohl noch irgendwo im Haus unterwegs, ich hatte mittlerweile gelernt, dass er zum Vollmond hin schlecht schlief. Widerstrebend krabbelte ich aus dem Bett. Es war kalt. Dieses Haus war immer kalt. Ich fand Remus' schreckliche Kameljacke am Fußende des Bettes und zog sie über meine Robe. Ich nahm meinen Stab und den Funkwecker an mich, dann tappte ich die Treppe hinunter.

Sie hatten mehr Licht gemacht in der Küche, ein warmes Viereck fiel durch den Türspalt in den dunklen Flur. Ich hörte sie lachen.

„Sarah Banister, ach ja" hörte ich Sirius' Stimme, verwischt vom Alkohol. „Ich hab' ewig nicht mehr an sie gedacht. Das waren Zeiten. Sie ging ab wie eine Rakete. Donnerwetter."

„Du hättest sie beinahe geheiratet" hörte ich Remus. Sie waren also noch nicht fertig mit ihrer verklärenden Vergangenheitsbetrachtung.

Ich hörte mir selber zu und schüttelte den Kopf. Ich verbrachte vielleicht ein bisschen viel Zeit mit Snape. Ich war froh, diesen Satz nicht laut gesagt zu haben.

„Wie kann man eine Frau vergessen, die man fast geheiratet hätte" hörte ich Remus' Stimme. „Weißt du noch? Du warst so begeistert, du sagtest, sie müsste nicht mal ihre Initialen in ihren Büchern ändern, wenn sie dich heiratete."

„Ich war jung. Sehr jung. Wie alt war ich? Zwanzig?"

„Kann sein. Es war ein paar Jahre vor James' und Lillys Hochzeit. Ehrlich, wir dachten, sie hätte dich verhext. Du warst der erste von uns, der das Wort _heiraten_ in den Mund nahm. Ich meine, ausgerechnet du, von uns allen."

„Ich hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, seriös zu werden."

„Das war ja gerade das Schockierende."

„Wie lange hat es gehalten?"

„Was fragst du mich das? Es war deine Beziehung, nicht meine. Ich hab' nicht Buch geführt."

„Es gibt ein paar Details aus meinem früheren Leben, die mir in den letzten Jahren entfallen sind."

Ich atmete tief ein. Aua. In der Küche entstand eine kleine Pause.

„Drei Monate" sagte Remus dann. „Vielleicht vier. Dann war da diese Russin, weißt du noch? Im Zug zwischen London und Manchester. Noch bevor wir in Oxford Halt machten, hatte sie dich von deinen Heiratsplänen kuriert, und unsere Welt war wieder in Ordnung."

„Tatsächlich" sagte Sirius. Lange Pause, in der ich Glas klirren hörte, er schenkte sich offenbar nach.

„Was zum Teufel haben wir in Manchester gemacht?" fragte er dann.

„Quidditch" sagte Remus und hustete, als hätte er sich verschluckt. „Irgendeine Meisterschaft."

„Und du warst dabei, auf dieser Zugfahrt? Du hast dich doch nie für Quidditch interessiert."

„Ich hatte Semesterferien, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, und keine anderen Pläne."

„War es in Manchester, als wir versuchten, auf diesem durchweichten Zeltplatz zu zelten?"

„Zu fünft in einem Zwei-Mann-Zelt? Ja."

„Und pokerten, wer nachts aufstehen muss, um die Vergrößerungs- und Trockenzauber zu erneuern?"

„Ich sehe, du hast nicht alles vergessen."

„Die Dementoren nehmen nur die glücklichen Erinnerungen."

„Der Augenblick, endlich das Hotelzimmer zu haben, das ich euch von Anfang an vorgeschlagen hatte, war eigentlich ein ganz glücklicher, oder nicht?"

„Pah" sagte Sirius. „Du warst nur sauer, weil es dich erwischt hatte, beim Poker."

„Ich war sauer, weil du das falsche Zelt dabei hattest" korrigierte Remus. „Und weil keiner außer mir sah, dass es eine Schnapsidee war, in einem zu kleinen Zelt auf einem überfluteten Zeltplatz zu zelten. Es hatte schon seine Gründe, warum wir die einzigen dort waren."

„Und ich dachte, du wärest froh, ein wenig enger an Lilly heran rücken zu können" sagte Sirius.

„Nein" sagte Remus. Ich hatte gerade meinen Weg fortsetzen wollen, aber dann blieb ich doch, wo ich war.

„Wo wir gerade von Lilly sprechen" sagte Sirius, ich hörte ein leises Klirren von Glas.

„Du sprichst von Lilly" sagte Remus. „Ich nicht."

„Komm schon" sagte Sirius. „Erzähl mir die ganze Geschichte."

Ich setzte mich mal auf meine Stufe und verhielt mich still.

„Es gibt nichts zu erzählen" sagte Remus. „Das hab' ich dir schon hundertmal gesagt."

„Und ich hab's dir noch nie geglaubt" sagte Sirius. „Komm schon. Du bist so ein schlechter Lügner, Moony."

„Es war nichts" sagte Remus. „Ich war verliebt in sie. Sie war mit James zusammen. Das ist die ganze Geschichte."

„Diese paar trockenen Worte werden den Tatsachen wohl kaum gerecht."

„Was willst du hören? Sie war großartig. Sie gehörte zu den wenigen, die in mir einen Menschen sahen, kein Monster."

„Und?"

„Nichts, und. Padfoot, es ist so lange her. Fast zwanzig Jahre. Es ist schon fast nicht mehr wahr, so lange ist es her."

„_Was_ ist so lange her?" Sirius klang wie Snuffles, der eine Fährte aufgenommen hatte, und Remus' Pause war auch in meinen Ohren eine Idee zu lang.

„Nichts" sagte er.

„Sag's mir. Ich werd' keine Ruhe geben, bis du's mir gesagt hast."

„Ich bin nicht stolz drauf" sagte Remus nach einer Weile. „Es war während dieses Sommers, den du in Paris verbracht hast. Sie hatte Streit mit James. Irgendeine Krise, sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn tatsächlich heiraten sollte, sie meinte, sie hätte zu wenig anderes… ausprobiert… oder so ähnlich."

„Und dann hat sie dich… ausprobiert" sagte Sirius voll unterdrücktem Lachen. „Ich wusste es! Verdammt! Ich wusste es."

„Ich hätt's nicht zulassen dürfen" sagte Remus. „Sie war einfach… irritiert. Sie hat da ein paar Sachen verwechselt. Freundschaft mit Liebe. Du weißt, wir waren immer gut befreundet. Platonisch."

„Ich weiß" sagte Sirius und lachte nicht mehr. „Ich war live dabei, die ganzen Jahre. Ich hab viel vergessen, aber nicht die Nacht auf dem Gryffindorturm, weißt du noch? Und die Weihnachtsferien, die du praktisch heulend an meiner Schulter verbracht hast."

„Die Dementoren haben wirklich nur den Mist übrig gelassen" sagte Remus ein wenig zu bemüht.

„Hat James es gewusst?" fragte Sirius. „Er hat nie etwas davon gesagt."

„Weil er es nicht wusste" sagte Remus. „Merlin! Ich wäre eher gestorben, als ihn das wissen zu lassen. Er war jahrelang der einzige, der zwischen mir und deinen derben Scherzen stand. Das verpflichtet."

„Und er hat auch später nichts von diesem… denkwürdigen Zwischenfall erfahren?"

„Von mir nicht" sagte Remus. „Es ist kein Ruhmesblatt, weißt du. Ich hätte sie weg schicken müssen. Sie war… total durch den Wind, und völlig aufgebracht. Ich hätte der Vernünftige sein müssen. Ich hätte sie wegschicken müssen. Aber ich hab's nicht getan."

„Und mit dieser Schuld lebt der gute alte Gryffindor jetzt bis ans Ende seiner Tage" sagte Sirius pathetisch.

„Blödmann" sagte Remus sehr unpathetisch.

„Du hast nichts falsch gemacht" sagte Sirius. „Du bist auch nur ein Mensch. Meistens jedenfalls."

„Blödmann" sagte Remus wieder. Gläser klirrten. Eine Pause entstand.

„Aber du bist sicher, dass Harry nicht dein Sohn ist?" fragte Sirius nach einer Weile, und ich hörte ihn grinsen.

„Noch so eine Bemerkung, und ich sorge dafür, dass man dich in ein Tierasyl steckt" sagte Remus.

„Und dann?" sagte Sirius nach einer Weile, als ich gerade beschlossen hatte, mich die Treppe hinauf zu schleichen und sie geräuschvoll wieder runter zu kommen. „Wer kam dann, nach Lilly?"

„Was soll das? Ich hab' keine Lust, mein gesamtes Liebesleben vor dir auszubreiten."

„Ich hatte kein eigenes, die letzten zwölf Jahre" sagte Sirius. „Deines muss für uns beide reichen."

„Dann muss ich dich enttäuschen" sagte Remus mit einem trockenen Lachen. „Es war so mager, es reicht kaum für eine Person."

„Enttäusch mich nicht. Du hattest immer eine Art mit den Mädels. Zumindest wenn sie nicht durch meine Gegenwart geblendet waren."

„Du meinst, ich hätte die letzten zwölf Jahre nutzen sollen, so lange du vom Markt warst?"

„Hast du nicht?"

„Kaum. Werwölfe sind schwer vermittelbar, weißt du."

„Jetzt komm schon. Mach mir nicht weis, da wäre keine gewesen, die sich nicht von deinem Neumond-Charme hätte einwickeln lassen. Ich meine, zwölf Jahre. Du hast doch sicher nicht gelebt wie ein Eremit?"

„Ich war nicht auf der Suche nach einer Neumond-Bekanntschaft. Ich war auf der Suche nach einer, die's mit mir aushält."

„Und?"

„Sechs Monate. Maximum. Da ist ja nicht nur diese Keller-Geschichte. Auch die ständige Arbeitslosigkeit, und alles. Frauen haben ziemlich schnell die Nase voll von Verlierern."

„Moony" sagte Sirius. „Jetzt spinn nicht rum. Wer von uns beiden ist der Verlierer?"

„Du hattest zumindest immer ein Dach über dem Kopf, die letzten Jahre."

„Noch ein Azkaban-Witz, und ich geb' dir die silberne Kugel quer zu fressen."

„In Ordnung. Cheers."

„Cheers."

Gläser klirrten, und eine Pause trat ein.

„Und du willst wirklich nicht?" hörte ich dann Sirius' Stimme.

„Nein" sagte Remus.

„Komm schon. Ein bisschen was in deinen Tee rein."

„Nein. Sie hat gesagt, es verträgt sich nicht mit Alkohol."

„Brav, Moony. Oh, immer so brav. Wirst du dir nicht manchmal selbst langweilig?"

„Ich verwandle mich gelegentlich in ein Monster. Das ist mir Abwechslung genug."

Ich hörte Sirius seufzen. „Ich versuche nur, ein bisschen Spaß zu haben" sagte er.

„Du versuchst, dir das bisschen Verstand weg zu saufen, das die Dementoren dir gelassen haben" sagte Remus. „Das ist ein Unterschied, alter Freund. Und keiner, der mir gefällt."

„Ich habe so viel Zeit verloren."

„Ich weiß."

„Es ist nicht fair!"

„Ich weiß."

„Ich tausche ein verdammtes Gefängnis gegen ein anderes! Ich kann nichts tun von hier aus! Ich kann mich nicht mal um Harry kümmern!"

„Ich weiß, Pads. Es geht vorbei."

„Wann denn, Moony? Wann?"

„Irgendwann, Pads."

Ich saß auf meiner Treppe, wischte mir mit dem Ärmel der schrecklichen Kameljacke die Augen und fragte mich, wie um alles in der Welt ich jetzt fröhlich und völlig unbeeindruckt in diese Küche hinein spazieren sollte. Ich stand schon mal auf, ich konnte schließlich nicht in alle Ewigkeit da sitzen bleiben. Ich atmete tief durch und lockerte meine verkrampften Schultern. Ich machte gerade den ersten Schritt, als ich doch noch mal anhielt.

„Und wie lange gibst du deiner Emilia?"

„Was ist denn das für eine Frage?"

„Mehr oder weniger als sechs Monate?"

Ein schrilles Piepen überlagerte die Antwort. Es drang aus meinen Händen. Ich presste den Wecker an mich und fummelte hektisch an den Knöpfen, um den Schlummeralarm abzustellen. Dann erstarb der Alarm, und mit ihm das Gespräch in der Küche, und ich musste die Flucht nach vorne antreten.

„Äh… hallo" sagte ich lahm und stolperte in die Küche. „Ihr seid noch auf? Es ist Zeit für den roten, und… was da so gepiept hat… das war mein Wecker." Ich wedelte matt mit dem Wecker.

„Bezaubernde Emilia" sagte Sirius und hob mir sein Glas entgegen. „Welcher Glanz in meiner schmucklosen Küche."

„Äh, ja" sagte ich. „Schon gut."

Es war eine seltsame Art von Stilleben, das ich da vorfand. Sirius hing mehr als er saß auf der Eckbank, einen Arm um den Mann meines rastlosen Begehrens geschlungen und nur von diesem vor dem Absturz bewahrt. Die beiden hatten Stablichter beschworen und die Stäbe in den Hals einer leeren Flasche mit schwarzem Etikett gestopft, wo sie sich mit ihren leuchtenden Spitzen ausnahmen wie ein seltsamen Blumenarrangement. Die Nachfolgerin der schwarz etikettierten Flasche, eine bauchige gelbe, war bereits zur Hälfte leer. Vor Remus stand eine Teetasse, deren Inhalt kalt und wenig einladend aussah.

„He" sagte Remus und arbeitete hart an einem Lächeln, er sah grenzenlos müde aus. „Hast du schon geschlafen? Warum hast du nicht Bescheid gesagt? Du hättest dir nicht den Wecker stellen müssen."

„Ein bisschen gedöst" sagte ich. „Alles in Ordnung."

„Dann ist es also Zeit für den roten" sagte Sirius und schnappe sich die Phiole vom Tisch, eine Bewegung, die ihn fast von der Bank fegte.

„Gib sie mir" sagte Remus. Sirius entkorkte die Phiole mit den Zähnen, spie den Korken aus und roch daran.

„Oh, Merlin" sagte er und schüttelte sich angewidert. „Das ist ja ekelhaft."

„Gib sie mir" wiederholte Remus und streckte die Hand aus.

„Wenn ihr das Zeug verschüttet, wird hier Blut fließen" drohte ich finster. Remus versuchte, Sirius die Phiole abzunehmen, aber er hielt sie in der ausgestreckten Hand von ihm weg, er schwankte sogar im Sitzen.

„Ich liebe dich, Moony" verkündete er.

„Das ist mein Text" sagte ich.

„Ich habe die älteren Rechte" erklärte Sirius mit schwerer Zunge. „Ich war mit dir auf diesem Turm, niemand sonst. Du bist meine Familie. Ich liebe dich so sehr, ich würde das Zeug für dich trinken, wenn du mich darum bittest."

„Das ist nett, aber nicht nötig" sagte Remus, der allmählich hörbar am Ende seiner Geduld anlangte. „Also gib sie mir, bitte."

Sirius grinste und setzte die Phiole an die Lippen.

„_Vingardium Leviosa_!" rief ich und malte mit meinem Stab einen hastigen Kringel in die Luft. Die Phiole schoss aus Sirius' Fingern in Richtung Zimmerdecke. Ich fing sie gerade noch rechtzeitig ab, bevor sie am Mauerwerk zerschellte, und dirigierte sie hinüber zu Remus, der sie aus der Luft pflückte und den Inhalt mit Todesverachtung hinunter stürzte. Er trank den Rest aus seiner Tasse hinterher, schob Sirius vorsichtig von sich und erhob sich.

„Also gut" sagte er. „Die Party ist vorbei. Gehen wir schlafen."

Wir brachten den widerstrebenden Sirius, der sich an seine Flasche klammerte und uns wortreich seine Liebe schwor, zwei enge Treppenaufgänge hinauf und manövrierten ihn in sein Schlafzimmer. Wir zogen ihm Schuhe und Robe aus und kippten ihn auf sein Bett, wo er reglos liegen blieb. Remus sah auf ihn hinunter und seufzte, sagte aber nichts.

„Lass uns mit ihm spazieren gehen" sagte ich. „Mit Snuffles. Irgendwo raus. In den Hyde Park oder so. Sicherheit hin oder her, es nützt ja nichts, wenn er hier durchdreht."

„Ja" sagte Remus müde. „Wahrscheinlich hast du recht."

„Und jetzt komm, oder willst du hier im Stehen schlafen?"

Er folgte mir widerstrebend über den Gang, hinüber in den dunklen, kalten Schlafraum, den wir uns teilten. Ich legte einen Wärmezauber auf das Bett, bevor ich aus meiner Robe schlüpfte und hinein kroch. Ich stellte den Wecker auf halb drei. Ich spürte gerade noch, wie Remus hinter mir ins Bett kletterte und sich sachte an mich lehnte, dann war ich weg.


	2. Herbstlaub und Hundekekse

Tag zusammen,

Tuschtrommelwirbel

Hier kommt also Kapitel zwei.

Für alle, die „Großstadtmagie" nicht gelesen haben: Eine Conjunktio ist nichts Unanständiges, ist ein magisches Phänomen und hat gar nichts mit Erwachsenenkram zu tun, nur dass da keine Missverständnisse entstehen :o)

**feenian**: Vielen Dank für Deine liebe Review. Stimmungstechnisch tendiere ich eher zum offenen Ende, ich bin keine, die ihre Figuren sitzen lässt, wenn sie richtig tief in der Sch stecken, aber ich erzähle auch selten bis zum „und sie lebten glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende". Meist lässt sich jedoch eine positive Tendenz erkennen.

**alle anderen Leser**: Kommt schon! Lasst Feenian nicht so alleine! Schreibt mir ein paar Zeilen.

Ich beantworte übrigens jede Review, und am liebsten per Email, das ist schneller und unmittelbarer als beim nächsten Update. Geht natürlich nur, wenn ihr eure Adresse angebt :o)

So, eine Runde Hundekekse für alle, und los geht's.

ZWEITES KAPITEL, IN DEM HUNDEKEKSE UND HERBSTLAUB EINE TRAGENDE ROLLE SPIELEN

Graues, trübes Tageslicht sickerte durch die blinden Fensterscheiben, als ich die Augen wieder aufmachte. Ich blinzelte, tastete nach meiner Brille auf dem Nachttisch und sah mich um. Ich war alleine in dem klammen Bett, der Wärmezauber lange verloschen. Dann schaltete sich mein Gehirn zu und ich schoss in die Höhe.

Warum hatte der blöde Wecker nicht geklingelt?

„Mist" sagte ich und schwang die Füße aus dem Bett. „Mist, Mist, Mist."

Ich angelte nach meinen Schuhen und warf mir meine Robe über. Dabei wischte ich ein Stückchen Pergament vom Nachttisch, das flatternd zu Boden glitt.

_Oben_, erkannte ich Remus' Schrift. Daneben hatte er einen entsprechenden Pfeil gemalt. Ich raffte meine Robe und beeilte mich, hinaus auf den Gang und auf die Treppe zu kommen.

Der zweite Stock lag dunkel und verlassen. Ich hatte wenig Lust, in jedes Zimmer zu sehen, ich wusste, die Weasleys hatten mehrere Kammerjäger-Aktionen hier oben veranstaltet, aber es war noch genug übrig, was ich mir am frühen Morgen nicht antun wollte. Ich stieg die Treppe weiter hinauf in den dunklen, muffigen dritten Stock, den so gut wie niemand je betrat, und tatsächlich fand ich eine offene Dachluke, zu der eine steile Leiter hinauf führte.

Ein frischer Wind zupfte mich an den Haaren, als ich oben den Kopf durch die Luke streckte. Von ferne drang das dunkle Rauschen des Londoner Stadtlärms zu mir. Ich befand mich auf dem schrägen, mit schwarzer Teerpappe gedeckten Dach des Anbaus. Links von mir ging es steil hinunter, ich sah die Regenrinne und darunter das rot gedeckte Dach von Nummer elf. Mir wurde schwindelig und ich klammerte mich an die oberste Stufe. Ich war es nicht gewohnt, eine Regenrinne aus der Vogelperspektive zu sehen. Rechts von mir erhob sich die Fassade des vierstöckigen Teils von Nummer Zwölf und bildete mit der schmutzigen Wand, die ich hinter mir hatte, einen geschützten Winkel. Dort hatte jemand mehr schlecht als recht einen groben Bretterboden eingezogen, um die Schräge auszugleichen, und dort fand ich auch den Mann, den ich lieber ohne waghalsige Kletterei an meiner Seite gefunden hätte, er lag ausgestreckt auf einer schmuddeligen Gartenliege aus Muggel-Plastik, hatte sich in eine Decke gewickelt und schien zu schlafen. In seinem Schoß lag ein Buch, der Wind blätterte sachte die Seiten um, und neben ihm auf einem Bretterstapel, der offenbar von den Bauarbeiten übrig geblieben war, stand ein Glas und der Wolfsbann in seinem kupfernen Gefäß. Ich atmete ein wenig auf.

Unbeholfen und umständlich kletterte ich aufs Dach und krabbelte hinüber zu dem Bretterboden, wo ich mich vorsichtig aufrichtete. Ich warf einen Blick auf das Buch. Es waren Verse. Kein Wunder, dass er schlief. Ich betrachtete sein Gesicht, das graue Tageslicht legte eine ungesunde Blässe über seine unrasierten, eingefallenen Wangen. Die silbrigen Strähnen in seinem hellbraunen Haar waren von stumpfem Grau. Ich überlegte gerade, ob ich ihn schlafen lassen und wieder nach drinnen klettern sollte, als er den Kopf drehte und mich ansah, hellwach von der einen zur anderen Sekunde.

Ich erschrak zu Tode. Etwas war mit seinen Augen geschehen, sie waren gelb und dunkel gemasert, und die Pupillen waren kleine schwarze Abgründe. Er nickte und lächelte matt.

„Guten Morgen" sagte ich, meine Stimme quietschte ein bisschen. „Was, ich meine, was ist denn mit deinen Augen?"

„Du musst keine Angst haben" sagte er. „Es passiert nichts weiter bis heute abend."

„Ich hab' keine Angst" sagte ich. Er lächelte wieder.

„Doch" sagte er. „Ich kann es riechen."

„Es ist nur… ich klettere nicht so gerne auf Dächern rum, am frühen Morgen" sagte ich in einer heldenhaften Anstrengung. „Was machst du hier draußen?"

„Ein bisschen frische Luft atmen" sagte er. „So frisch diese Stadt sie eben hergibt. Ich entwickle gelegentlich ein Problem mit geschlossenen Räumen."

„Oh" sagte ich. „Aber du wirst nicht den ganzen Tag auf dem Dach verbringen, oder? Es soll wieder regnen."

„Nein" sagte er. „Ich denke nicht."

„Hast du nicht geschlafen?"

„Kaum."

„Und du hattest Wolfsbann, um halb drei…"

„Und um halb sechs. Es ist nicht mein erster Vollmond, weißt du. Ich bin es gewohnt, Anweisungen zu befolgen."

„Ja" sagte ich und kam mir blöd vor.

Er nestelte unter seiner Decke und hielt mir dann den Wecker hin.

„Ich konnte ihn nicht ausschalten" sagte er. „Er hat immer wieder angefangen zu piepen. Ich hab' hinten die Dinger rausgenommen. Dann war Ruhe."

„Die Batterien" sagte ich.

„Ja" sagte er.

„Wollen wir nicht rein gehen?" sagte ich. „Frühstücken?"

„Geh nur" sagte er. „Ich bleib' noch ein bisschen hier."

Ich blieb stehen, unschlüssig, ich fragte mich, ob ich gerade weggeschickt worden war. Er drehte den Kopf weg und schloss die Augen. Ich fühlte mich ziemlich einsam auf diesem windigen Dach irgendwo in London.

„Was von Sirius gehört?" fragte er, ohne mich anzusehen.

„Nein" sagte ich.

„Gut" sagte er. „Tu mir einen Gefallen, ja?"

„Klar" sagte ich.

„Kümmer dich ein bisschen, wenn er auftaucht. Wir hatten noch ein kleines Handgemenge, heute Nacht. Er hielt es für eine gute Idee, sich aus dem Fenster zu stürzen. Ich musste ihn petrifizieren, und meine Sprucharbeit war nicht mehr ganz sauber."

„Und das heißt?"

„Er wird einen Riesenkater haben."

„Als ob das nicht ohnehin zu erwarten gewesen wäre."

Er nickte und sah mich immer noch nicht an.

„Also" sagte ich, „ich geh dann mal wieder rein."

„Ja" sagte er.

„Ja" sagte ich. „Okay." Ich machte einen Schritt. Er tat nichts, sah mich nicht einmal an. Ich kletterte durch die Luke wieder ins Innere. Ich fror. Mir war plötzlich bewusst, wie schlecht ich es in diesem seltsamen Haus mit seinen seltsamen Bewohnern aushielt, wenn er nicht mit seiner freundlichen Normalität an meiner Seite war.

Ich war nicht sonderlich ausgeschlafen, aber ich wollte auch nicht alleine zurück in das kalte Bett, Wärmezauber hin oder her. Ich beschloss, die Zeit zu nutzen und nahm mir einen Klassensatz Aufsätze zum Thema „Die Grenzen des Polyjuice oder warum sich aus einem Troll kein Gnom machen lässt" mit hinunter in die Küche.

Ich hatte das Konzept von Hauselfen bisher so verstanden, dass sie hinter den Zauberern her räumten, man mochte davon halten, was man wollte, dieser Hauself allerdings tat nichts dergleichen. Der Raum war muffig und kalt, und die Spuren von Sirius' Gelage waren unverändert auf dem Küchentisch – fast unverändert. Ein kleiner dünner Zeigefinger hatte sich bemüßigt gefühlt, aus einer Pfütze Feuerwhiskey das Wort BASTARD auf die Tischplatte zu schreiben. Ich machte mich ans Werk. Ich lüftete und wischte den Tisch ab und warf den Ofen an, ich setzte noch einen Hitzezauber drauf, damit es schneller ging. Ich schaltete jede Lichtquelle ein, die ich fand, einschließlich meines Stablichtes, und sah dann in die Speisekammer. Es war ein Rest Eintopf drin, der sich dank des Kältezaubers ganz gut gehalten hatte, aber trotzdem nicht das war, was ich mir zum Frühstück vorstellte, ein paar Dosen Fisch, eine Dose rote Bohnen, eine Tube Senf, eine Packung – ich grinste – Hundefutter, zwei Zwiebeln und ein Stapel Magie-Fix Tütensuppen. Ein Frühstück ließ sich davon nicht bestreiten. Ich schloss die Tür, die hässlich quietschte, nahm mir Muggel-Geld aus dem Marmeladenglas neben dem Herd und ging Brötchen holen.

Als ich mit einem Arm voll duftender Tüten zurück kam, saß Sirius in der Küche, die Beine von sich gestreckt, mit wirrem Haar und blassem Gesicht, er sah aus, als käme er geradewegs von Azkaban, seine Robe war zerknittert und verdreht, er hatte ganz klar darin geschlafen. Auf dem Schoß hielt er eine blau schimmernde Packung, und er biss gerade von einem Keks ab, der verdächtig die Form eines Knochens hatte.

„Morgen" sagte ich und lud die Tüten auf dem Tisch ab.

„Morgen" murmelte er mit einer Stimme wie ein Reibeisen.

„Kleinen Exzess gehabt, gestern?"

„Ich bin ein Gesellschaftstrinker" sagte Sirius kauend. „Ich kann einfach nicht nein sagen."

„Ach so" sagte ich grinsend.

„Moony gesehen?"

„Auf dem Dach. Soll ich ihn zum Frühstück holen?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und fasste sich stöhnend an die Stirn.

„Nein" sagte er blinzelnd. „Lass ihn. Er kommt schon runter, wenn ihm danach ist. Ich müsste ihm ohnehin gleich eins verpassen. Er hat mich behext, der Mistkerl."

„Er hat dich von einem Fensterbrett runter geholt, wenn ich das recht verstanden habe" sagte ich.

„Sein Hex hat mir fast die Beine abgerissen! Er sollte wirklich nicht herumlaufen und Leute hexen, so kurz vor Vollmond."

„Beeinträchtigt das denn?"

„Blöde Frage. Es beeinträchtigt alles."

„Dann sag ihm doch, wenn du das nächste Mal Hund und Adler verwechselst, soll er dich deinen Irrtum selbst bemerken lassen" sagte ich. „Und hör auf, dieses Zeug zu essen!"

„Auch einen?" sagte er und hielt mir die Tüte hin. Ich wandte schaudernd den Blick von dem glücklichen Spaniel, der mich von der Packung angrinste. „Ich hab' Muffins geholt" sagte ich. „Und Käsebrötchen. Geht eigentlich einer von euch jemals einkaufen?"

„Ich nicht" sagte er. „Ich gehe nirgendwohin. Ich bin ein Gefangener, schon vergessen?"

„Schutzhaft, wohl eher" sagte ich.

„Eines wie das andere" sagte er.

Ich nahm mir ein Muffin und kramte eine Kaffeekapsel aus meiner Robe.

„_Coffea arabica, mit Milch und Zucker_" sagte ich und tippte sie mit meinem Stab an. Mit leisem _Plopp_ öffnete sich die Kapsel und sprang zu einer hübschen, blauen Henkeltasse auf, aus der es dampfte.

„Oh" sagte Sirius. „Liebenswerte, großherzige Emilia. Ich würde sterben für eine Tasse Kaffee. Weißt du, wie es mir auf die Nerven geht, mit einem Teetrinker zusammen zu leben?"

Ich schob sie ihm rüber und machte mir eine neue. Ich wandte den Blick ab, als er sich einen neuen Hundekuchen aus der Packung nahm und ihn eintunkte.

„Hmmm" sagte er. „Es gibt nichts Besseres gegen einen kapitalen Kater."

Ich zog mir meine Aufsätze herüber und begann zu lesen, aber ich konnte mich nicht konzentrieren.

„Sirius?" sagte ich nach einer Weile.

„Hm?" machte er.

„Ist er immer so, am Tag davor? Ich meine, er sitzt auf dem Dach, und… er hat mich kaum angesehen."

„Nein" sagte Sirius. „Ich würde sagen, euer komisches Experiment ist schuld. Oder er meidet dich. Eines von beiden."

„Er meidet mich? Aber warum…?"

„Er ist ein bisschen empfindlich in Wolfsdingen. Er hat diesen Tick, seine Umwelt möglichst wenig davon spüren zu lassen. Es macht ihn krank, wenn er nicht vor aller Welt der nette Junge sein kann."

„Oh. Und ich dachte, er geht ganz souverän damit um."

„Zu Neumond vielleicht."

Ich seufzte.

„Lass ihm Zeit" sagte Sirius. „Er ist ein bisschen fest gefahren in seinen Gewohnheiten. Er hat gerade erst wieder gelernt, sich von mir helfen zu lassen. Wir sollten ihn nicht überfordern."

„Okay" sagte ich.

„Ich bin ja da" sagte er, und ich wusste nicht, ob mich das trösten sollte.

Drei Aufsätze später kam Remus in die Küche, seine Haare waren feucht. Sirius, der auf der Eckbank vor sich hin gedöst hatte, blinzelte.

„Morgen" sagte er. „Und? London von oben doch langsam langweilig?"

„Es regnet" sagte Remus. Ich sah ihm zu, wie er Wasser aufsetzte, Teebeutel aus der Dose nahm und sie in eine Tasse hängte. Er stand am Herd und kippelte unruhig mit dem Fuß, während er darauf wartete, dass das Wasser kochte. Er schwieg und sah mich nicht an. Ich wandte mich wieder meinem Aufsatz zu, ich tat wenigstens so, denn eigentlich starrte ich blind hinunter auf Joselyn Briggs' schlampige Schrift, ich war aufgeregt und beklommen und verunsichert. Ich machte mir noch einen Kaffee.

Das Wasser kochte, Remus goss den Tee auf und setzte sich mir gegenüber, er tat sich Zucker in den Tee, rührte und spielte mit dem Löffel herum, er strich sich Haare hinter die Ohren und sah aus dem Fenster, dann sprang er plötzlich auf und tauchte mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung in die dunkle Nische zwischen dem Feuerholz und dem Geschirrschrank, etwas quiekte schrill, dann tauchte er wieder auf, er hatte einen hässlichen Stadtgnom bei den Füßen gepackt. Mit zwei großen Schritten war er beim Fenster, riss es auf, warf den kreischenden Stadtgnom hinaus und schloss klirrend das Fenster.

„Ich hasse diese Dinger" sagte er. „Dieser ständige Lärm, und sie stinken."

Ich sah Sirius an, der leicht mit den Schultern zuckte. Die Küche war für meine Begriffe frisch gelüftet und vollständig ruhig gewesen.

Remus setzte sich wieder und schloss die Hände um seine Tasse, ich sah, wie die Anspannung seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervor treten ließ. Ich fingerte ein zusammen gefaltetes, mittlerweile etwas verknittertes Pergament aus meiner Gesäßtasche und räusperte mich.

„Wie geht's dir?" fragte ich, fast rechnete ich damit, das Schicksal des Stadtgnoms zu teilen, aber er hob nur den Blick von seiner Tasse und sah mich an, seine Augen leuchteten wie Bernstein. Ich hielt seinen Blick aus. Er versuchte ein Lächeln, es wirkte wie eine Grimasse.

„Ich habe hier diese Liste" sagte ich. „Den Fragenkatalog zum Experiment. Fühlst du dich gut genug… ich meine, könnten wir…?"

„Ich bin nicht krank" sagte Remus. „Ich kann wohl ein paar Fragen beantworten."

„Okay" sagte ich nervös und faltete das Pergament auf.

„Dein Gesamtbefinden? Wie würdest du das beschreiben?"

„Nicht besonders" sagte er. „Unruhig, eingesperrt. Angespannt."

„Körperliche Beschwerden?"

„Nur die üblichen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Severus sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden gibt."

Remus seufzte. „Kopfschmerzen" sagte er. „Lichtempfindlichkeit, verschwommene Sicht. Rückenschmerzen, und so etwas wie Schüttelfrost. Das übliche, wie gesagt."

„Oh, Mann" sagte ich. „Und ich dachte, PMS sei ein Fluch."

Er sah mich an. Ich wurde rot.

„Entschuldige" sagte ich. „War vielleicht eine blöde Bemerkung."

„Ja" sagte er und deutete auf die Liste. „Weiter."

„Okay" sagte ich zerknirscht. „Nächste Frage… sonstige Auffälligkeiten? Überempfindlichkeiten, Verlangen nach bestimmten Lebensmitteln oder ähnliches?"

„Ich hab' ein Problem mit Gerüchen" sagte er. „Alles, was künstlich ist, oder stark riecht. Und _nein_, ich verspüre nicht das Verlangen, ein Steak roh zu verschlingen, oder ähnliches."

„Aber der Jagdtrieb ist vorhanden" sagte Sirius grinsend.

„Quatsch" fauchte Remus.

„Aber ja doch" sagte Sirius. „Ich dachte, du drehst dem armen Gnom den Hals um."

„Ich versuche nur, das Haus einigermaßen bewohnbar zu halten" fauchte Remus, und Sirius lachte und klopfte ihm auf den Arm. „Mach ruhig weiter" sagte er zu mir.

„Ja" sagte ich. „Äh… wo war ich – hier. Schlafverhalten."

„Dreieinhalb Stunden, mit Unterbrechungen."

„Träume?"

„Ja."

„Was für welche?"

„Was geht das Severus an?"

„Hier steht: Falls ja, Art und Inhalt benennen."

„Art: schwer und unerfreulich. Inhalt: Privatsache."

Ich seufzte. „Ich werd's ihm ausrichten" sagte ich. „Letzte Frage. Emotionale Auffälligkeiten?"

„Was, bitte, ist eine emotionale Auffälligkeit?"

„Ich weiß nicht" sagte ich. „Frag Severus. Besondere Reizbarkeit vielleicht, oder etwas Ähnliches."

„Besonders im Vergleich wozu?"

„Ich weiß es doch nicht, Remus."

„Ich bin nicht besonders gereizt" fauchte er mich an. „Ich bin in völlig vertretbarem Maß gereizt. Ich habe ein verdammtes Recht darauf, gereizt zu sein! Ich habe niemanden gebeten, mich zu beißen und mir damit mein ganzes Leben zu versauen! Ich habe nicht drum gebeten, ein verdammter arbeitsloser Lehrer zu sein, der nichts als Absagen kriegt und nicht mal für sich selbst sorgen kann! Ich habe, verdammt noch mal, nicht drum gebeten, ein beschissenes Leben als Monster zu führen!"

„Besondere Reizbarkeit trifft es" sagte Sirius unbeeindruckt.

„Und" schrie Remus ihn an, „ich habe nicht drum gebeten, mit dir in diesem Geisterhaus fest zu sitzen und mir nichts als beschissene Geschichten von früher anzuhören!"

„Schon gut" sagte Sirius und legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm, doch Remus riss sich mit solcher Wut los, dass er seine Teetasse umwarf. Er starrte auf die Pfütze, die sich rasch auf der Tischplatte ausbreitete, dann wischte er mit einer heftigen Bewegung Tasse samt Unterteller hinunter auf den Boden, wo sie zu Scherben zersprangen.

Ich stand am Tisch, ich konnte mich gar nicht erinnern, aufgestanden zu sein. Er legte den Kopf auf den Arm und spielte mit der anderen Hand an seinen Haaren, die ihm über den Kragen fielen. Er sah aus wie einer, der einen Haarschnitt bitter nötig hatte. Und eine Umarmung. Ich ging zu ihm und legte die Hand auf seinen Nacken. Er ließ mich, und ich streichelte vorsichtig seine kühle Haut.

„Besser jetzt?" sagte Sirius vorsichtig.

„Entschuldigung" sagte Remus erstickt. „Ich… tut mir leid. Es ist schon vorbei. Ich hab' mich schon wieder im Griff."

„Es liegt alles an diesem fürchterlichen Haus" sagte ich. „Wisst ihr was? Lasst uns in Familie machen. Gehen wir Stöckchen werfen, und danach irgendwo einen Kaffee trinken."

„Ich kann nicht raus, mit diesen Augen" sagte Remus in den Ärmel seiner Robe hinein.

„Wir gehen nach Muggel-London" sagte ich. „Man wird dich für einen Freak mit seltsamen Kontaktlinsen halten, sonst nichts. Und wenn dich das nervt, kauf ich dir eine Sonnenbrille."

Ein wildes Jaulen kam von der Tür. Snuffles stand dort und kratzte am Türspalt, sein buschiger Schwanz wedelte wild.

„Also gut" sagte Remus zögernd und erhob sich. „Wir sollten das nicht Dumbledore wissen lassen. Es ist in doppelter Hinsicht riskant."

„Es ist Vormittag. Ich denke, wir werden es schaffen, bis Einbruch der Dunkelheit wieder da zu sein."

Wir statteten uns im Fundus des Ordens mit Muggel-Mänteln und einem großen schwarzen Regenschirm aus, schlugen die Kragen hoch und gingen raus in das graue Londoner Wetter. Snuffles umkreiste uns euphorisch, sprang in Pfützen, bellte Autos an und jagte eine alte, nasse Zeitung den Gehweg hinauf und hinunter. Wir sprachen nicht über den Vorfall in der Küche. Wir sprachen überhaupt kaum. Wir gingen ein paar Querstraßen, Remus hatte die Arme um sich geschlungen und den Blick gesenkt, er wirkte ein wenig unsicher auf den Füßen, und wenn er sich umsah, kniff er die Augen zusammen, als sei er geblendet. Dann kamen wir auf eine kleine Grasinsel zwischen zwei Häuserreihen, einige halbwüchsige Bäume rieben ihre mageren Äste gegeneinander, und Snuffles schoss davon und wirbelte Wolken von nassem Laub auf und rannte mit wehenden Ohren hinter einigen trägen Großstadttauben her. Wir bleiben stehen, nahmen uns bei den Händen und vertrieben uns die Zeit mit einigen vorsichtigen Küssen, und zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag wich er mir nicht aus, sein Blick war golden wie Herbstlaub.

Pünktlich um halb zwölf zum nächsten Wolfsbann waren wir zurück in Nummer Zwölf, bepackt mit Tüten aus einem nahen Supermarkt, mit deren Inhalt ich mehr als nur ein vernünftiges Mittagessen würde kochen können. Die Stimmung hatte sich deutlich gehoben. Sirius hatte seinen Kater überwunden und philosophierte über die Vorteile eines rohen Steaks im Vergleich zu Hundekeksen, und Remus machte sich neuen Tee und lächelte gelegentlich. Ich wollte gerade meinen neuen Gemüseputz-Zauber, den Molly mir beigebracht hatte, an einem hübschen dunkelgrünen Broccoli ausprobieren, als mir etwas einfiel.

„Mist" sagte ich. „Och nö."

„Was?" sagte Sirius.

„Ich hab' vergessen, mich heute morgen bei Severus zu melden."

„Na und?"

„Er wird mich vergiften. Zumindest verbal."

„Was macht der Typ nur mit dir, dass du so eine Angst vor ihm hast? Du bist schließlich keine Schülerin."

„Ich hab' keine Angst vor ihm" sagte ich.

„Na ja" sagte Remus hinter mir, sein Löffel klingelte am Tassenrand.

„Nein!" sagte ich. „Nicht so wie vor Hunden. _Fremden _Hunden. Es ist eher so ein… gesteigertes Unwohlsein. Manchmal."

„Hex ihm eine hässliche Nase an" sagte Sirius unbeschwert. „Ach nein. Hat er ja schon. Lass ihn rosa Seifenblasen spucken. Ich versprech' dir, es verhunzt seinen ganzen Auftritt."

„Nein, vielen Dank" sagte ich. „Über das Niveau bin ich hinaus."

„Ach was" sagte Sirius.

„Ich hexe ihm gar nichts an" sagte ich. „Ich mag ihn. Auf eine Art. Eine etwas, ähm, seltsame Art. Zumindest… so lange er mich nicht verbal vergiftet."

„Emilia" sagte Sirius. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Denk mal nach, von wem du sprichst. Snivellus, der eklige, schleimige, widerliche Bastard."

„Ich weiß nicht, von wem du sprichst" sagte ich aufgebracht. „Ich spreche von Severus, einem Kollegen, mit dem ich mal conjungiert war, und den ich, äh… schätze. Auf eine Art, wie gesagt."

„Oh, Merlin" sagte Sirius und gab Würgegeräusche von sich. „Conjungiert, das ist fast so schlimm wie verlobt, oder nicht?"

„Es hat nicht mal zwei Tage gedauert" sagte ich. „Eine eher kurze Affäre, würde ich sagen."

Ich hatte kaum den Mund wieder geschlossen, als da plötzlich Remus war, er hatte mich vorne an der Robe gepackt und schob mich gegen den Herd, seine gelben Augen waren kalt und lauernd.

„Du hattest eine Affäre?" sagte er. „Mit ihm? Mit Snape? Komm schon. Sag's mir."

„Aua" sagte ich. „Lass mich los! Du tust mir weh, verdammt."

„Sag's mir!"

„Ho" sagte Sirius. „Lass sie los, Moony. Es war nur ein Scherz."

Er presste mich gegen den Herd, ich sah, wie seine Nasenflügel zitterten, als würde er Witterung aufnehmen. Ich bemühte mich verzweifelt, nicht an Severus zu denken, wie ich ihm den Kopf gehalten hatte in dieser Ausnüchterungszelle, nicht an die zufällige Berührung in der Garderobe, und nicht, _nicht_ an den Baum aus silbernem Licht, aber es war wie mit rosa Kängurus, meine Gedanken konnte nicht mehr aufhören, darum zu kreisen, die Sache bekam plötzlich ein Gewicht, das sie längst nicht verdient hatte.

Remus schüttelte mich ein wenig, die Kante des Herdes drückte schmerzhaft gegen meinen unteren Rücken. Ich sah seine Eckzähne zwischen seinen Lippen blitzen, ich fragte mich, was passieren würde, wenn ich jetzt gebissen würde. Ich nahm an, es genügte bereits. Ich versuchte, seine Hände von meiner Robe zu lösen, mir wurde himmelangst.

„Moony" sagte Sirius und hatte plötzlich seinen Stab in der Hand, „lass sie los, oder ich hexe dich, dass du drei Tage nicht mehr laufen kannst."

Remus' Griff lockerte sich, er stieß sich von mir ab und machte einen Schritt rückwärts, seine Augen brannten.

„Da ist was" sagte er. „Ich spür's."

„Was du spürst, ist der Vollmond" sagte Sirius und senkte den Stab. „Und jetzt setz dich und trink deinen Tee."

Widerstrebend ließ Remus sich auf seinen Stuhl sinken. Ich hustete ein wenig und zog meine Robe zurecht.

„Vielleicht ist es gut, wenn du jetzt nach Hogwarts aufbrichst" sagte Sirius zu mir. „Und lass dir ruhig Zeit dort."

„Und komm nicht in seine Nähe" knurrte Remus. „Komm bloß nicht in seine Nähe! Ich reiß ihm die Kehle raus, wenn ich ihn an dir rieche."

„Schon gut" sagte ich und fragte mich, wie ich das machen sollte, wo ich ihm doch Bericht erstatten wollte. „Ich, ähm… also, ich geh dann mal."

Ich war schon fast in der Halle, als Sirius mir hinterher kam und mich am Ärmel nahm.

„Du kannst Snivellus ein paar Sachen ausrichten" sagte er gedämpft. „Das hier ist keineswegs wie sonst."

„Nein?" sagte ich erstaunt.

„Nein" sagte er. „Es ist hundertmal schlimmer. Normalerweise ist er ein bisschen geknickt, am Tag vorher, er fühlt sich nicht besonders, schleicht herum und knurrt die Leute an, nichts Besonderes. Er war nie offen aggressiv, vor der Wandlung."

„Oh" sagte ich.

„Es sollte besser nicht an eurem Experiment liegen" sagte Sirius finster, „denn sonst komm ich bei ihm vorbei und reiß ihm was ab, was er mehr vermissen wird als seine Kehle."

„Woran sollte es denn sonst liegen?" fragte ich. „Ist irgendwas mit dem Mond anders?"

„Nicht mit dem Mond" sagte Sirius. „Mit dem Wolf. Er ist verliebt."

„Oh" sagte ich wieder.

„Ich hab' mal irgendwo die Theorie gehört, dass Werwölfe sich besser nicht verlieben sollten, weil es sie unberechenbar macht" sagte Sirius.

„Aber Liebe ist doch nichts, was man beeinflussen kann" sagte ich.

„Deshalb ist es wohl auch nur eine Theorie" sagte Sirius mit einem Anflug seines Grinsens. „Ich erinnere mich allerdings an einige sehr turbulente Vollmondnächte zu Schulzeiten, und er war verliebt damals. Sehr, und sehr unglücklich. Könnte natürlich auch sein, dass das den Unterschied macht."

Ich seufzte.

„Du hattest es dir einfacher vorgestellt" sagte Sirius. „Romantischer, wahrscheinlich."

„Ja" sagte ich.

„Keine Sorge" sagte er. „Man gewöhnt sich."

„Ich ertrage den Gedanken nicht, dass es vielleicht an mir liegt" sagte ich.

„Mach ihn bloß nicht unglücklich" sagte er. „Ein verliebter Werwolf ist schon schlimm genug, aber ein unglücklich verliebter ist mehr, als ich im Augenblick meistern kann."

„Ich hab's nicht vor" sagte ich.

„Na gut" sagte er. „Ich geh mal wieder runter. Bevor er mir etwas abreißt, nur weil ich zu lange mit dir in dieser Halle gestanden bin."

„Ist gut" sagte ich. „Bis später."

„Bis später."

oooOOOooo

Die große Halle in Hogwarts war still und verlassen, als ich mit einem Plumps in den Kamin floote. Es war kurz nach zwölf, der Unterricht lief noch. Ich kletterte aus dem Kamin und zögerte. Ich war nicht sicher, ob ich Snape wegen meines verspäteten Berichts tatsächlich aus dem Unterricht holen wollte, aber andererseits konnte es nicht von Nachteil sein, wenn er nicht alle Zeit der Welt hatte, um mich genüsslich zur Schnecke zu machen. Ich machte mich auf den Weg in den zweiten Stock. Vor der Tür zum Verteidigungs-Klassenzimmer lauschte ich. Es war still dahinter. Ich zog meine Robe glatt, räusperte mich und klopfte.

„Herein" hörte ich seine Stimme. Ich öffnete die Tür und steckte den Kopf durch den Spalt.

Es herrschte Totenstille. Ich blickte über eine Landschaft aus gebeugten Köpfen. Die Klasse war damit beschäftigt, etwas abzuschreiben. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Snape stand im Mittelgang, die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt, seine Finger spielten mit seinem Zauberstab, er drehte sich erst zu mir um, als ich mich erneut räusperte und „Ähm, hallo" sagte. Seine schwarze Robe bauschte sich um ihn und verlieh der abgezirkelten Bewegung zusätzliche Grazie. Sein Gesicht war weniger gewinnend.

„Emilia" sagte er. „Bemerkenswert. Lediglich vier Stunden Verspätung."

„Entschuldigung" sagte ich. „Man hat's nicht immer in der Hand."

„Sprechen Sie nur von sich selbst" sagte er und kam den Mittelgang entlang auf mich zu. Einer seiner Schüler hob den Kopf und musterte mich verstohlen, und im Vorbeigehen klopfte Snape hart mit seinem Stab auf das Pult des Jungen, so dass er erschreckt den Kopf einzog und sich in sein Pergament vertiefte. Ich schauderte.

Snape wies mit dem Kopf hinaus auf den Gang, und ich machte ihm Platz. Er ließ die Tür halb offen stehen und zog mich hinüber auf die andere Gangseite.

„Berichten Sie" sagte er. „Beschränken Sie sich auf das Wesentliche. Ich bin mitten im Unterricht, wie Sie vielleicht bemerkt haben."

Ich verkniff mir eine Bemerkung über seine Methoden und zog den Fragenkatalog aus der Tasche.

„Er hat es vorschriftsmäßig eingenommen" sagte ich, „aber es wirkt wohl nicht besonders. Er ist sehr gereizt und unausgeglichen, Sirius sagt, viel schlimmer als sonst. Könnte es nicht sein, dass die Einzelkomponenten höher dosiert sein müssen, um die gleiche Wirkung zu erzielen?"

„Definieren Sie _gereizt und unausgeglichen_."

„Na ja" sagte ich. „Gereizt, eben. Er schreit die Leute an und schmeißt Sachen runter. Er hält es nicht in geschlossenen Räumen aus. Er hat Kopfschmerzen und sieht nicht richtig."

„Träume?"

„Seltsam, dass Sie gerade danach fragen. Er sagt ja, aber den Inhalt würde er lieber für sich behalten."

„Bedauernswerter Mangel an Kooperation" sagte Snape.

„Warum ist es gerade so wichtig, was er träumt?"

„Lykantrophie hat weit reichende Auswirkungen auf das Unterbewusstsein, und Träume spiegeln selbiges" sagte er.

„Aber sollte er dann gerade nicht träumen? Schließlich unterdrücken wir die Lykantrophie, oder nicht?"

„Falsch" sagte Snape. „Ich befürchte, all die Stunden, die ich in Ihre Weiterbildung investiert habe, waren verschwendet."

„Bitte, Professor" sagte ich. „Ziehen Sie mir keine Punkte vom Haus ab, ja?"

„Sie gehören zu keinem" sagte er, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. „Wenn gleich es Ihnen offen steht, sich um den Posten eines Hauslehrers zu bewerben. Sie werden nicht auf Lebenszeit vergeben, wie Sie vielleicht wissen. Ich schlage Gryffindor vor. Das sollte Ihren Neigungen am ehesten entsprechen."

„Merlin" sagte ich. „Gryffindnor, ausgerechnet! Die Mutigen. Ja, das wäre passend."

Er sah auf mich hinunter, etwas wie Belustigung tief in seinen kohlschwarzen Augen.

„Also" sagte ich. „Warum soll er träumen oder nicht?"

„Wir unterdrücken nicht die Lykantrophie" sagte er. „Wir stärken das klare Bewusstsein, bis es das wölfische überlagert. Oder, um es für Sie ganz einfach zu formulieren: wir schwächen nicht den Wolf, wir stärken den Menschen."

„Und Sie wollen erfahren, wie der Wolf sich fühlt, indem Sie sich die Träume des Menschen ansehen."

„So in etwa" sagte er. Leises Gemurmel drang durch die halb geöffnete Tür zu uns. Snape riss die Tür auf und machte einen Schritt in den Klassenraum. Das Gemurmel erstarb.

„Ich sehe Sie beim Mittagessen" sagte er über die Schulter zu mir. „Ich bin leider nicht in der Lage, diesen undisziplinierten Haufen auch nur eine Sekunde unbeaufsichtigt zu lassen."

„Okay" sagte ich irritiert. „Also dann."

Beim Mittagessen arbeitete ich mich durch eine Flut anteilnehmender Nachfragen meiner Kollegen. Mir wurde gerade rechtzeitig klar, dass ich Remus wohl keinen Gefallen tat, wenn ich im Kollegium herum erzählte, dass er mit Sachen schmiss und die Leute anschrie, also erfand ich eilig eine Grippe, die ihm die Verwandlung diesmal zusätzlich erschwerte, und wurde daraufhin mit Genesungswünschen und ermunternden Grüßen überschüttet.

„Sie kommen bei mir vorbei und nehmen ein Grippemittel mit" wies Madam Pomfrey mich an, und ich traute mich nicht, abzulehnen. Snape sagte nichts, wofür ich ihm dankbar war, ich hatte, während ich die Grippegeschichte verbreitete, fast damit gerechnet, dass er mit der einen oder anderen beißenden Bemerkung die Wahrheit ans Licht bringen würde, aber er war ungewöhnlich milde gestimmt, stocherte in seinem Essen (was wiederum nichts ungewöhnliches war) und ließ mich gewähren.

Er ließ die Gabel fallen, sobald ich den letzten Bissen hinunter geschluckt hatte.

„Begleiten Sie mich" sagte er zu mir, und es war ein Befehl, keine Frage.

„Äh… okay" sagte ich und erhob mich gehorsam.

Er ging mir voran in die Eingangshalle. „Holen Sie sich eine Überrobe" sagte er. „Wir unternehmen einen Spaziergang."

„Was" sagte ich perplex.

„Waren nicht Sie es, die mir Betätigung an der frischen Luft empfahlen? Damit ich, so Ihre Worte, ein bisschen Farbe ins Gesicht kriege?"

„Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie nicht zu Staub zerfallen, wenn Sie sich in die helle Sonne wagen?"

„Ich verstehe nicht" sagte er.

„Natürlich nicht" sagte ich grinsend. „Sie haben auch nicht so viele schlechte Muggel-Vampirfilme gesehen wie ich."

Er sah mich finster an. „Fünf Minuten, Gewächshäuser" sagte er. „Und lassen Sie Ihren schlechten Humor in Ihrem Quartier."

„Ist gut" sagte ich und sah ihm verblüfft und amüsiert nach, wie er davon rauschte.

Er wartete schon, als ich wenige Minuten später um die Ecke des Astronomieturmes bog und zu den Gewächshäusern hinüber hastete. Ich konnte kaum glauben, dass ich den ersten Spaziergang des Tages bei feuchtem, grauem Nieselwetter gemacht hatte; hier in Hogwarts war die Luft kalt und klar, der Himmel azurblau und das Herbstlaub leuchtete golden und rot. Das einzige, was nicht leuchtete, war Snape, er trug einen schweren schwarzen Umhang, der das Licht vollständig zu schlucken schien. Seine schönen Hände hatte er in schwarzen Handschuhen versteckt, und er hatte einen kleinen hölzernen Eimer dabei, in dem ein Messer lag.

„Gut" sagte er. „Gehen wir."

„Wohin?" fragte ich, während er sich schon in Bewegung setzte.

„In den Verbotenen Wald" sagte er.

„Aha" sagte ich und fand mich wieder einmal in der Lage, ihm auf meinen kurzen Beinen hinterher zu hasten. „Meine erste Wahl für einen Herbstspaziergang."

„Sie wissen sicher, dass er nur für Schüler verboten ist" sagte er über die Schulter. „Der alberne Name hat sich leider eingebürgert."

„Ich war trotzdem noch nicht drin" sagte ich. „Ich hab' mich mal mit Hagrid unterhalten, was da alles darin herumläuft. Das hat mir eigentlich gereicht."

„Üben Sie den Umgang mit Monstern" sagte er. „Sie pflegen schließlich eine romantische Verbindung mit einem."

„Das war nicht nett!"

„Ich bin nicht gerade bekannt für meine Nettigkeiten."

Ich legte einen kleinen Spurt ein, um an seine Seite zu gelangen. Der steinige, steil abschüssige Weg und Snapes umfangreiche Roben bremsten sein Tempo, so dass ich in der Lage war, Schritt zu halten. Wir passierten Hagrids Hütte und gingen durch das gelbe, raschelnde Gras auf den Waldrand zu. Die Luft roch würzig, nach Pilzen und Harz, und die Bäume hatten einen braunen und goldenen Laubteppich zu ihren Füßen ausgebreitet.

„Sie verbringen viel Zeit in Nummer Zwölf" sagte Snape, als wir in den Schatten der Bäume traten.

„Na ja" sagte ich. „Ich nehme an, Sie können sich denken, warum."

„Die Natur romantischer Beziehungen ist mir nicht vollständig fremd" sagte er, und ich frage mich unbehaglich, worauf er hinaus wollte.

„Ja" sagte ich. „Na, dann."

„Bedauerlich" sagte er nach einer längeren Weile.

„Was?" sagte ich perplex.

„Entgegen meiner ursprünglichen Einschätzung verfügen Sie über ein recht profundes Grundwissen in der Tränkekunst. Es wäre durchaus etwas damit anzufangen, wenn Sie nicht jede freie Minute in Nummer Zwölf verbringen würden."

„Was?" sagte ich wieder.

„Wenngleich Ihre dumme Nachfragerei Ihren Intellekt meist recht vollständig kaschiert" sagte er.

„Sagen Sie doch, was Sie meinen, dann muss ich nicht nachfragen" sagte ich und stieg über eine Wurzel. Er ging jetzt langsamer, das Herbstlaub raschelte unter dem Saum seiner Robe.

„Ich meine den Wolfsbann" sagte er. „Ich traue Ihnen die Zubereitung zu, wenn Sie sich in ausreichendem Maße und mit dem nötigen Ernst damit befassen würden."

„Oh" sagte ich. „Tatsächlich?"

Er blieb stehen.

„Tatsächlich" sagte er, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

„Aber ich dachte, Sie wollten die Zubereitung lieber nicht aus der Hand geben? Sagten Sie nicht, Sie hätten ein wie auch immer geartetes Interesse daran, es selbst zu machen?"

„Interessenslagen können sich ändern" sagte er und sah mich an, seine Augen brannten wie zwei Kohlestückchen.

„Ja" sagte ich und schluckte. „Also, wenn das so ist – ich würde sehr gerne lernen, wie man ihn braut."

„Gut" sagte er und setzte seinen Weg fort. „Sie werden sich zwei Abende pro Woche Zeit nehmen" sagte er. „Vorzugsweise Dienstag und Freitag. Wir beginnen um neunzehn Uhr. Ich erwarte volle Konzentration."

„Ja" sagte ich, stolperte hinter ihm her und wunderte mich.

„Sollte ich bemerken, dass Sie weniger leisten als Ihr Bestes, oder sich ablenken lassen, wovon auch immer, werde ich das Projekt abbrechen. Meine Zeit ist zu kostbar, um sie zu verschwenden."

„Was meinen Sie denn jetzt schon wieder? Wovon sollte ich mich denn ablenken lassen, von Ihrer rosenblütengleichen Präsenz vielleicht?"

„Meine Präsenz, gleich welcher Art, ist für das Projekt wohl kaum entbehrlich" sagte er. „Ich dachte vielmehr an albernes Briefchenschreiben und verklärte Sonnenuntergangs-Betrachtungen, beides Betätigungen, denen Sie einen beträchtlichen Teil Ihrer Zeit widmen."

„Keine Sorge" sagte ich. „Ich lass' das Büchlein dann in meinem Zimmer."

„Das ist die Mindestanforderung" sagte er. „Hier entlang."

Wir gingen durch das raschelnde Laub leicht bergab, es waren hauptsächlich Buchen, die ihre silbrigen Stämme wie dicke Säulen in den Himmel streckten. Durch die lichten Zweige blinzelte der blaue Himmel zu uns hinunter.

„Es ist schon eine Weile her, was?" sagte ich nach einer Weile, vielleicht hatte die friedliche Umgebung mich mutig gemacht.

„Ich kann Ihnen nicht folgen" sagte er.

„Ihre letzte romantische Verbindung, oder wie Sie es nennen" sagte ich. „Ich meine nur. Weil Sie Verliebtheit mit Albernheit verwechseln."

„Beides ist sich ähnlich genug" sagte er.

„Aber waren Sie es denn nie? Verliebt, oder albern, oder beides?"

„Erklären Sie, was Sie mit dieser Frage bezwecken."

„Ich weiß nicht" sagte ich. „Vielleicht… mal zur Abwechslung ein paar menschliche Züge an Ihnen entdecken."

„Ich versichere Ihnen, ich bin menschlich genug."

„So menschlich wie eine Mischung aus Graf Dracula und Mister Spock" sagte ich und musste bei dem Gedanken grinsen.

„Einer Ihrer Muggel-Vergleiche, nehme ich an" sagte er. „Beide Personen sind mir nicht geläufig, obwohl Sie den Grafen bereits des Öfteren mit mir in Verbindung brachten."

„Soll ich's Ihnen erklären?"

„Nein. Ersparen Sie mir das."

„Ich mein' ja nur" sagte ich. „Sie sind so unnahbar, und ausgesucht unfreundlich, ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Sie eine Frau an sich ran lassen. Gefühlsmäßig, meine ich."

Ich hörte wirklich genau hin, ob ich etwas in seiner Stimme fand, ein Zittern oder etwas, aber er klang wie immer, als er sagte:

„Ich werde das Thema nicht mit Ihnen diskutieren, und ich wünsche überdies, dass Sie Überlegungen bezüglich meiner Person in einem wie auch immer gearteten romantischen Verhältnis unterlassen."

„Okay" sagte ich und hatte das Gefühl, billig davon gekommen zu sein.

Das Gelände fiel nun steiler ab, und der Boden unter der dicken Laubschicht wurde steiniger. Vereinzelt ragten hohe, mit Moos und Farn dick überzogene Felsen zwischen den Bäumen auf. Die Luft wurde feucht und unangenehm kühl. Ich rutschte und holperte über das lose Geröll und die glitschige Laubschicht hinter Snape her, bis er in einer großen, flachen Mulde stehen blieb. Ein einzelner Felszahn ragte in den Himmel, abgeschliffen und gerundet von Wetter und Moos. Sein Nachbar, eine Buche von erstaunlichem Umfang, war offenbar vor langer Zeit abgestorben und während eines Sturmes umgestürzt, der mächtige, vermodernde Stamm lehnte sich wie ein Betrunkener gegen den Fels. Der halbe Wurzelteller hatte sich aus dem Erdreich gelöst, das schwarze Geflecht hing hilflos in der Luft, und mehrere Generationen von Farnen hatten sich bereits dort angesiedelt. Snape umrundete den Fels und winkte mich herbei. Ein schmaler Spalt führte dort ins Dunkel.

„Da hinein?" sagte ich entsetzt.

„Heute nicht" sagte er. „Sehen Sie genauer hin." Er zeigte auf die Felswand, und ich unterstützte meine Sicht durch ein bisschen Stablicht.

Zuerst sah ich gar nichts, aber dann fielen mir die seltsamen rauen Beulen auf, die der Fels an dieser Stelle aufwies. Ich brachte mein Licht etwas näher, und die Beulen zogen sich zusammen und verschmolzen dichter mit dem Fels.

„Steinpilze" sagte ich überrascht.

„Richtig" sagte er. „Und was ist bei der Ernte zu beachten?"

„Man muss sie lähmen, bevor man sie anfasst" sagte ich. „Sie geben sonst eine Wolke giftiger Sporen von sich."

„Wieder richtig" sagte er. „Ein simpler Stupor genügt in diesem Fall."

Ich wirkte den Spruch, und die Pilze an der Felswand erschlafften. Snape nahm das Messer aus dem Eimer und begann, die wenig einladend aussehenden Beulen von der Felswand zu entfernen.

„Wozu verwende ich Steinpilze, Ihrer Meinung nach?" fragte er, während die Messerklinge über den Stein kratzte.

„Pilze im allgemeinen enthalten oft psychoaktive Substanzen" versuchte ich mich zu erinnern. „Steinpilze… ich weiß nicht… kommen die nicht an einen Lokomotus?"

„Unter anderem" sagte er und ließ den ersten Pilz in den Eimer fallen, wo er mit hartem _klunk_ aufschlug. „Ich plane aber keinen Lokomotus. Psychoaktiv geht in die richtige Richtung, ist aber noch nicht präzise genug."

„Halluzinogen?"

„Nur in der Überdosis."

„Einschläfernd?"

„Sie sollen nachdenken, nicht raten."

„Ich weiß es nicht" sagte ich.

„Steinpilz regt in der richtigen Dosis das Unterbewusstsein an, sich durch Träume mitzuteilen. Träume, die erinnert werden, um genau zu sein. Wenn Sie also einen Trank herstellen wollten, der tiefen, traumreichen Schlaf fördert, womit würden Sie den Wirkstoff kombinieren?"

„Baldrian" schlug ich vor. „Meliander-Destillat, und vielleicht ein bisschen Koboldsauge."

„Ersetzen wir das Koboldsauge durch Arnumina-Wurzel und eine Dosis Prinzenfeder. Sind Sie mit diesen Wirkstoffen vertraut?"

„Prinzenfeder ist ein Heilkraut" sagte ich. „Vor allem gegen innere Verletzungen. Arnumina, nun, ehrlich gesagt, sie ist so selten und teuer, dass ich bisher lieber ohne ausgekommen bin."

„Sie wächst im Verbotenen Wald" sagte Snape und hatte seinen zweiten Pilz von der Felswand gelöst. „Man muss nur wissen, wo."

„Tatsächlich" sagte ich fasziniert. „Ich wusste nicht, dass es in Europa überhaupt noch welche gibt. Ich hatte ein einziges Mal ein Stück Wurzel in der Hand, es war ein Russland-Import, ich hätte ein paar Monatsmieten dafür hinlegen müssen."

„Importware ist meist von schlechter Qualität" sagte Snape. „Ich zeige Ihnen einen Standort. Ein andermal."

„Ja" sagte ich staunend. „Danke."

Snape löste einen dritten Pilz von der Felswand und steckte dann das Messer ein.

„Gehen wir" sagte er. „Mein Bedarf an Frischluft ist für heute gedeckt."

„Für wen ist denn der Schlaftrank?" fragte ich, als wir vorsichtig den steinigen Hang hinauf stiegen.

„Für Ihren Werwolf" sagte Snape. „Nach Abschluss der Rückverwandlung."

„Er hat sein Schlafproblem vor der Verwandlung, nicht danach."

„Ich bin nicht interessiert an der Qualität seines Schlafes, sondern an seinen Träumen. Es ist ein Teil des Experimentes, und kein unerheblicher."

„Er hat doch schon gesagt, dass er über seine Träume nicht sprechen will."

„Nicht mit mir. Aber mit Ihnen vielleicht. Ich nehme an, Sie pflegen eine Art von Vertrauensverhältnis."

„Und das soll ich verletzen, indem ich Ihnen seine Träume weiter plaudere?"

„Das ist der Plan" sagte er trocken.

„Ihrer vielleicht" sagte ich aufgebracht. „Ich würde so etwas nie tun!"

Er gab ein Seufzen von sich. „Ich kann nun mal nicht den Wolf befragen, so lange er einer ist" sagte er mit übertriebener Geduld. „Also muss ich das Unterbewusstsein des Menschen befragen, in dem sich der Wolf verbirgt. Ist das denn so schwer zu begreifen."

„Eigentlich nicht" sagte ich. „Aber seine Teilnahme an dem Experiment ist freiwillig, und das ist vielleicht der Teil, zu dem er sich nicht bereit erklärt. Sie können ihn nicht zwingen."

„Er könnte sich dankbarer zeigen."

„Er ist dankbar."

„Das wärmt mein Herz" sagte Snape abfällig. „Sonst leider auch nichts."

„Dann besprechen Sie's noch mal mit ihm selbst" sagte ich. „Machen Sie ihm die Notwendigkeit klar. Ich werde jedenfalls nicht Ihre Spionin sein."

„Verabreichen Sie ihm jedenfalls den Trank" sagte er. „Ich gebe Ihnen die genaue Rezeptur mit. Er wird die Regeneration beschleunigen, und dagegen wird er wohl nichts haben. Sie wissen, wie man Steinpilz verarbeitet?"

„Ich habe bisher eine Muskatreibe verwendet."

„Tauglich" sagte er.

Mich verfolgte ein unangenehmes Gefühl, während wir zum Schloss zurück kehrten, und es hatte nichts mit den möglicherweise unfreundlichen Bewohnern des Verbotenen Waldes zu tun. Ich bereute plötzlich meine Einwilligung in das Wolfsbann-Projekt, obwohl ich doch wochenlang darauf hingearbeitet hatte. Ich hatte das starke Gefühl, in etwas hinein gezogen zu werden, ich konnte es nicht benennen, aber es machte mich unruhig.

„Holen Sie die Rezeptur bei mir ab, bevor Sie nach Nummer Zwölf zurück kehren" teilte er mir mit, als sich unsere Wege vor meinen Räumen trennten.

„Okay" sagte ich. Er nickte mir zu und verschwand wie ein lautloser Schatten die Treppen hinunter in den Keller. Ich betrat mein hübsches, warmes Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter mir. Ich fragte mich, ob ich mich zu weit aufs Eis gewagt hatte. Snape war ein gefährlicher, skrupelloser Mann und ich tat gut daran, mich vor ihm zu fürchten, selbst wenn wir eine Art von wohlwollender Toleranz miteinander entwickelt hatten, die mich vielleicht ein wenig von meiner anfänglichen Vorsicht hatte abrücken lassen. Ich fragte mich, ob ich mich tatsächlich zwei Mal pro Woche mit ihm im Keller vergraben wollte, zusätzlich zu unseren ohnehin gegebenen Berührungspunkten im Büro und beim Essen. Zwar hatten wir auch bisher unsere gelegentliche Teestunde gehabt, aber das war doch irgendwie anders gewesen, unverbindlicher, zufälliger. Ich fragte mich, was hinter seinem überraschenden Angebot steckte, welche Interessenslage sich da wohl geändert haben mochte. Ich hatte so ein Gefühl, dass das dicke Ende noch nachkommen würde.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und zog mir erst mal die Schuhe aus, an denen Erde klebte. Ich versuchte, mir vorzustellen, was Remus dazu sagen würde. Ich wusste, für seinen Geschmack verbrachten wir ohnehin zu wenig Zeit miteinander, ich nahm an, seine Reaktion hing vom Mond ab, sie konnte von freundlich –betrübter Zustimmung und Anerkennung meines fachlichen Weiterbildungswillens bis hin zu nonverbalen Tätlichkeiten gegen meinen Kollegen reichen. Ich beschloss, jedenfalls eine stabile Mondphase abzuwarten, bis ich ihm diese Entwicklung eröffnete. Dann ging ich duschen, nur um sicher zu gehen.

Eine Stunde später fand ich mich einigermaßen erfrischt im Keller ein, um meine Rezeptur in Empfang zu nehmen. Snape hatte mir ein kleines Bündel geschnürt, in dem ich nicht nur ein Stück Steinpilz, sondern auch ein Fläschchen zartgrünes Meliander-Destillat, ein Bündel getrockneter Prinzenfeder-Blätter und ein Stück einer braunen, krummen Wurzel fand, die ich geradezu ehrfürchtig in den Fingern drehte.

Snape korrigierte Aufsätze und sah gerade lange genug auf, um mir ein Pergament hinüber zu reichen, das mit seiner engen, schrägen Handschrift gefüllt war.

„Direkt nach der Rückverwandlung" sagte er. „Zweihundertfünfzig Milliliter. Kochen Sie ihn heute abend und lassen Sie ihn bis morgen durchziehen. Die Küche in Nummer Zwölf wird für Ihre Zwecke genügen."

„Okay" sagte ich. „Danke."

„Man hilft, wo man kann" sagte er, und sein Tonfall jagte mir einen Schauer über den Rücken. Ich verzichtete sogar darauf, das rosa Fünf-Liter-Gefäß neben der Tür anzutippen, als ich hinaus ging.

oooOOOooo

Als ich unsanft im Kamin aufschlug, war es dunkel in Nummer Zwölf. Nicht der leiseste Sonnenstrahl fand seinen Weg in dieses Gemäuer, ich fragte mich, ob neben den vielen Sicherungs- und Verschleierungszaubern auch einer auf dem Haus lag, der Licht und Fröhlichkeit draußen hielt. Ich schaffte es, aus dem Kamin zu klettern, ohne die Hausherrin zu wecken, und schlich mich hinunter in die Küche. Sie war dunkel. Es roch nach Essen. Ich machte Licht und fand die Überreste der Steaks, Bohnen und ein paar Nudeln in einer Pfanne auf dem Herd. Ein leerer und ein halb voller Teller standen auf dem Tisch, ein Geschirrtuch lag auf dem Boden, und Spritzer von Tomatensoße zierten Tisch, Boden, Herd und diverse andere Möbel. Ich fragte mich, ob es ein Gen gab, das allen Männern gemeinsam war, Zauberer oder Muggel, und das ihnen verbot, die Küche aufzuräumen. Ich suchte ein einigermaßen tomatensoßenfreies Plätzchen für mein Bündelchen mit den Trankzutaten, senkte dann den gnädigen Schleier der Dunkelheit über den trostlosen Anblick und machte mich auf die Suche nach den Bewohnern meiner Lieblings-Männer-WG.

Ich fand sie im ersten Stock, in einem der kleineren Wohnzimmer, das beinahe gemütlich hergerichtet war. Man hatte die dunklen und missbilligenden Gemälde entfernt und durch hübsche Wandteppiche ersetzt, es stand ein knautschiges Sofa darin, ein Bücherregal, und ein Tisch mit Stühlen. Ich spürte eine Menge schlummernder Zauber auf der Tür, als ich den Kopf durch steckte.

„Hi" sagte ich. „Stör ich?"

Sirius saß am Tisch und blätterte in einem Buch. Ein weiterer Stapel Bücher lag neben ihm, und auf einem Tablett standen Tee und Kekse. Remus ging im Raum herum und war mit Aufräumen oder etwas ähnlichem beschäftigt.

„Hallo, Emilia" sagte Sirius und sah hoch. „Nein, komm nur. Wie war der Ausflug?"

„Nett" sagte ich. „Schöne Grüße von allen. Fast allen."

Remus kam zu mir, er bewegte sich, als hätte er Schmerzen. Er hatte seine abgetragenen Muggel-Kleider gegen eine nicht weniger abgetragene, schlammfarbene Robe getauscht, die ganz offenbar für einen wesentlich größeren, breiteren Mann gefertigt worden war, sie hing lose um seine Gestalt und war unten abgeschnitten, damit er nicht drauf trat, mir fiel auf, dass er barfuß war. Er nahm mich bei den Armen und vergrub den Kopf in meiner Halsbeuge, ich wurde den Eindruck nicht los, es wäre eher ein Geruchstest als eine Zärtlichkeit. Und tatsächlich:

„Du hast geduscht" sagte er. „Warum hast du geduscht?"

„Entschuldigung" sagte ich. „Einfach so, weil mir danach war? Darf ein Mädchen nicht duschen, ohne deine Genehmigung?"

Er hob den Kopf, sein gelber Blick huschte über mich.

„Wehe, wenn ich etwas heraus finde" sagte er.

„Moony" sagte Sirius. „Spinn nicht rum."

Er ließ mich los und trat einen Schritt zurück, in seinem Gesicht arbeitete es. Er war mir so fremd.

„Ich hab' ein paar Trankzutaten dabei" sagte ich lahm. „Für einen Stärkungstrank. Vielleicht geh ich mal runter in die Küche und setz den an."

„Nein" sagte Remus. „Bleib hier. Ich will dich bei mir haben."

Ich zögerte.

„Setz dich zu mir" sagte Sirius und streckte die Hand aus. „Du kannst mir hier helfen. Sie darf doch nach mir riechen, oder nicht?" fügte er grinsend hinzu. Remus sagte nichts, sondern nahm seinen ruhelosen Weg durch den Raum wieder auf.

Ich setzte mich zu Sirius und nahm mir einen Keks. Ich legte den Kopf schief und las die Buchtitel, sie hatten alle etwas mit Werwölfen zu tun. Sirius kritzelte etwas auf einen Zettel, legte ihn in ein Buch und schob es mir rüber.

„Es gibt Gerüchte, dass auf der Gegenseite Werwölfe unterwegs sind, die keinen Vollmond brauchen, um sich zu verwandeln" erklärte er und zeigte auf das Buch. „Wir versuchen gerade, herauszufinden, ob etwas dran sein könnte. Grundsätzlich."

„Aha" sagte ich. „Ich habe aber doch Remus wandeln sehen, letzten Monat, und der Mond war noch nicht voll."

„Aber fast" sagte Sirius und tippte mit dem Zeigefinger wieder auf das Buch. „Es gibt eine Grauzone bei jedem Werwolf. Eine Phase, kurz vor Vollmond, in der er über seine Wandlung bestimmen kann. Eine willentliche Wandlung ist wohl sehr schwierig, kann aber durch extremen Stress begünstigt werden. Sagt zumindest der Werwolf meines Vertrauens." Er schob mir das Buch mit sanftem Druck in die Magengrube, und ich begriff endlich und schlug es dort auf, wo er den Zettel hinein gesteckt hatte.

_Es läuft gar nicht gut_, las ich. _Weiß nicht, ob das Zeug wirkt, wie es soll. Bin nicht sicher, ob er ungefährlich ist, heute Nacht. Sei ganz lieb zu ihm. Tu, was ich sage. Ich bring ihn um, den alten Giftmischer._

Ich blätterte die Seite um. Mein Herz raste. Von der anderen Seite des Raumes traf mich ein gelber Blick. Ich vergrub die Nase in dem Buch, nahm mir Pergament und Federkiel und gab vor, mir Notizen zu machen.

Es waren die längsten Stunden meines Lebens. Ich schaffte es tatsächlich, mit Sirius etwas wie eine fachliche Diskussion zu etablieren, obwohl die Hälfte von dem, was er sagte, an mir vorbei rauschte. Um halb sechs gaben wir Remus den Wolfsbann, und dann schaffte ich es doch, der angespannten Stimmung zu entkommen und mich in die Küche zu verziehen, um den Trank anzusetzen. Die Küche war unverändert, der Hauself nahm sich wohl seinen freien Tag. Ich hatte keine Lust zu putzen. Ich säuberte die nötigsten Utensilien und machte mich ans Kochen.

Die gewohnte Tätigkeit beruhigte mich: das schöne Gleichmaß der Klinge, als ich die Wurzel schnitt und das Kraut klein hackte, das Rauschen und Singen des Wassers im Topf, das intensive Waldaroma, das es verströmte, als ich das Meliander-Destillat zugab. Ich rührte und regulierte die Hitze und sah zu, wie die Arnumina-Wurzel langsam in der Brühe zerfiel und sie milchig-weiß einfärbte. Ich zermörserte die Prinzenfeder noch ein wenig und gab sie zu, und schließlich rieb ich etwas von dem Steinpilz ab und schüttete das Pulver in den Topf, das freigesetzte Pilzaroma betäubte mich beinahe. Ich hatte den Trank selbst schon eingenommen, ich wusste, er schmeckte wie Pilzsuppe, und ein wenig Salz schadete der Wirkung nicht. Nicht alle Tränke mussten scheußlich schmecken, und dieser hier war kulinarische Sonderklasse.

Als der Trank schließlich weit genug gediehen war, dass ich ihn auf kleiner Flamme alleine lassen konnte, fühlte ich mich beruhigt und gestärkt genug, um im Wohnzimmer nach dem Rechten sehen zu können. Es hatte sich nicht viel geändert dort: Sirius brütete über einem dicken Buch, und Remus ging herum und traf Vorbereitungen, es hatte etwas Ritualhaftes. Ich setzte mich Sirius gegenüber, und er hob den Kopf und schnupperte.

„Hm" sagte er. „Hast du was gekocht? Riecht lecker."

„Einen Stärkungstrank" sagte ich. „Du würdest sehr gut schlafen und sehr erholt aufwachen, wenn du ihn probieren würdest."

„Klingt verlockend" sagte er.

„Ist aber nicht für dich" sagte ich.

„Die Welt ist ungerecht" sagte er.

Ich sah zu Remus hinüber, der einen Eimer mit Wasser neben den Kamin stellte, dann bereitete er vor dem Kamin eine Art Lager aus einigen alten Decken, die er sorgfältig faltete. Er ging durch den Raum und sammelte scharfkantige und zerbrechliche Gegenstände ein und brachte sie hinaus, und dann kam er wieder mit einem Foto in einem schmalen goldenen Rahmen, das er Sirius gab.

„_Indestructibilis_" sagte Sirius und tippte das Bild an, er schien genau zu wissen, was Remus von ihm wollte. Er betrachtete das Bild, dann gab er es mir, statt ihm.

„Die guten alten Zeiten" sagte er lächelnd. „Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot und Prongs. Und Lilly."

Ich sah auf das Foto. Es war eine fidele Fünfergruppe, die mir da zu winkte. Sie saßen im Gras. Ein sehr junger, bildschöner Sirius hatte sich vor ihnen ausgestreckt, auf den Ellenbogen gestützt, eine längst vergangene Brise spielte mit seinem langen schwarzen Haar, er lächelte und machte das Victory-Zeichen. Dahinter saßen ein schmächtiger, blonder junger Mann mit spitzigem Gesicht, der ein wenig linkisch winkte und offenbar nicht gern fotografiert wurde, und ein dunkelhaariger, sportlich aussehender Typ mit einer Brille, die mich daran erinnerte, dass es die Achtziger gewesen sein mussten. Er erinnerte mich an jemanden mit seinem dunkeln, unordentlichen Haarschopf. Zwischen sich hatten sie eine hübsche Rothaarige, die ihren Arm um den Brillenträger gelegt hatte, sie hatte klare, ebenmäßige Züge, und ihr rotes Haar umgab sie wie eine Wolke. Und dann war da mein Werwolf, viel jünger, er sah zu den anderen und strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr, eine Geste, die ich kannte, sie hatte sich nicht verloren über die Jahre.

„Lilly Potter, vormals Evans" sagte Sirius und deutete auf die Rothaarige. „Harrys Mutter. Und sein Vater, James. Peter Pettigrew, den ich aus dem Bild löschen würde, wenn es meines wäre. Und die beiden anderen kennst du ja."

„Du könntest ihn von allen Bildern löschen" sagte Remus und nahm mir das Bild ab. „Es würde nichts ändern, oder?"

„Manchmal frage ich mich, was wir an ihm finden konnten, damals" sagte Sirius düster. „Ich meine, warum war er eigentlich ein Marauder? Es gibt nichts, was ihn auszeichnet."

„Warum war ich einer?" fragte Remus. „Es gab nichts, was mich auszeichnete."

„O doch" sagte Sirius. „Du warst clever. Du warst immer der klügste von uns. Wir hatten die schwachsinnigen Ideen, aber du wusstest, wie man sie umsetzt."

Remus nickte, etwas wie ein flüchtiges Lächeln ging über seinen Mund, ich sah, dass er sich die Unterlippe zerbissen hatte, mit der Zungenspitze betastete er die kleine Wunde.

„Ich hab' ihn wahrscheinlich bei den Maraudern gehalten" sagte er. „Ich brauchte ein Gegengewicht zu James und dir. Ich wäre mir wahrscheinlich überflüssig vorgekommen, allein neben euch beiden."

„Du wärest nie überflüssig gewesen" sagte Sirius, und etwas Neues war in seiner Stimme, es klang fast zärtlich. „Mein Moony. Ich hab vielleicht mit James mehr Unsinn gemacht, aber dich hab ich mehr gebraucht."

„Vielleicht" sagte Remus. „Vielleicht auch nicht. Es ist auch völlig egal, denn außer uns sind sowieso alle tot." Er nahm das Bild und stellte es drüben beim Kamin an der Umrandung auf, und Sirius sah ihm hinterher und seufzte.

Es verging vielleicht eine halbe Stunde, in der wir schwiegen. Sirius und ich blätterte uns durch die muffigen Folianten, und Remus ging im Raum herum, immer hin und her, mit kraftlosen, aber unruhigen Bewegungen. Ich erinnerte mich an einen Wolf, den ich einmal in einem Zoo gesehen hatte, ich war ein Kind gewesen und der Wolf ging in seinem Gehege hin und her, immer hin und her, er hatte schon einen kahlen Trampelpfad in die Wiese getreten. Das Bild war identisch.

Irgendwann gab Remus ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen von sich und ging in die Knie, und Sirius sprang auf und half ihm auf das Sofa, wo er sich zusammen rollte, seine Beine zuckten.

„Bleib ein bisschen liegen" sagte Sirius und schob ihm ein Kissen unter den Kopf. „Es wird bald besser."

Remus nickte und stöhnte wieder, ein Zittern lief durch seinen Körper. Ich schluckte, mir wurde ganz anders. War es jetzt schon soweit? Ich bekam ein bisschen Angst, und davor hatte ich die meiste Angst, dass Remus es roch. Ich wollte stark sein und souverän, ich wollte mich nicht einschüchtern lassen, lediglich von der Tatsache, dass er ein Werwolf war. Er war der Mann, den ich mir ausgesucht hatte, ich hatte um seine Natur gewusst, also musste ich sie jetzt auch aushalten. Ich atmete tief aus. Man gewöhnt sich, hatte Sirius gesagt. Ich hoffte wirklich, dass er Recht behielt, und genau genommen konnte ich gleich damit anfangen, mich zu gewöhnen.

Ich stand vorsichtig auf und wechselte hinüber auf Sirius' Platz, von wo aus ich den Mann meiner leidenschaftlichen Wünsche besser sehen konnte. Sirius sah auf und legte den Finger auf die Lippen. Ich nickte. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte und ob überhaupt etwas, also blieb ich einfach sitzen und sah zu den beiden hinüber.

Es hielt Remus nicht recht auf dem Sofa, er stöhnte und wälzte sich herum und versuchte aufzustehen, aber seine Beine sahen aus, als gehörten sie ihm nicht, er bewegte sich wie ein Betrunkener. Sirius sprach auf ihn ein und strich ihm über die Stirn, und die Unruhe flachte ab, er ließ sich wieder zum Liegen bringen, eng zusammen gerollt und reglos, nur sein Gesicht zuckte und arbeitete. Ich hörte Sirius' Stimme, leise und gleichmäßig.

„Weißt du noch?" murmelte er. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Du hast keine Erinnerung an die Nächte, aber ich schon. Ich erinnere mich für dich, in Ordnung? An die erste Nacht, in der ich Padfoot war. Ich war der erste von uns, dem es gelungen ist. Die anderen waren nah dran, so nah, aber nicht ganz rechtzeitig. Ich werde nie Poppys Gesicht vergessen, als wir James in den Krankenflügel brachten, mit diesen Hörnern auf dem Kopf, so kurz und stummelig wie die eines jungen Bockes, die er nicht mehr weg kriegte." Er lächelte. Remus tastete vor sich auf dem Polster, und er nahm seine Hand und drückte sie. „Wir haben eine wilde Geschichte erzählt, von einem Hexduell im Flur, und Poppy glaubte uns. Wir hatten nichts als Unsinn im Kopf, damals. Keine Geschichte konnte so wild sein, dass man sie uns nicht zugetraut hätte.

Wir haben dann James bei ihr gelassen, und ich bin allein zur Weide. Junge, ich hatte eine Angst. Ich hab mir fast in die Hosen gemacht."

Was tat es mir gut, das zu hören.

„Es war schließlich nur eine von unseren vielen Schwachsinns-Ideen. Dass du uns vielleicht nicht anfällst, wenn wir Tiere sind. Es war nur so eine Theorie, weißt du noch? Na, und dann hab ich die Weide still gelegt und bin rein, und hab mich verwandelt, es hat noch ewig gedauert damals, und es gab immer diesen Punkt zwischen den Körpern, an dem ich dachte, ich bleibe stecken. Und dann bin ich zu dir in die Hütte. Ich konnte dich riechen, ich hatte plötzlich all diese Instinkte, und die sagten mir, lauf Paddy, so lange du noch kannst. Ich bin aber nicht gelaufen, sondern hinter zu dir, und, oh Mann, du warst riesig. Im Grunde nicht größer als ich, aber dieses Gebiss, diese Zähne, und deine Augen haben gelb geleuchtet, ich konnte überhaupt nicht fassen, dass du das sein solltest. Dann bist du auf mich zu und hast geknurrt, und deine Ohren sind ganz an deinem Schädel verschwunden, und ich wusste, wenn ich jetzt wegrenne, bin ich tot. Ich hatte da diesen Hundeinstinkt, und schmiss mich auf den Boden, rücklings, und zeigte dir meine Kehle, und das hat dich tatsächlich beruhigt. Du hast dich über mich gestellt und mich in den Hals gebissen, ganz sachte, ohne Blut, nur um mir zu zeigen, dass du der Alpha bist. Als ob es da Zweifel hätte geben können."

Remus stöhnte auf und krümmte sich zusammen, und Sirius kniete sich zu ihm, und mit gemischten Gefühlen verfolgte ich, wie er die Stirn meines Liebhabers küsste und seinen Kopf neben ihn auf das Kissen legte, und Remus stöhnte und schüttelte sich und vergrub das Gesicht in Sirius' weichem Haar, ich fragte mich, ob zwischen uns beiden bei all dem Liebe machen und Briefchen schreiben jemals etwas so intimes gewesen war, der Gedanke schmerzte.

„Es ist gut" sagte Sirius. „Lass es raus."

„Nein" stöhnte Remus, seine Stimme war mir fremd, sein Körper zuckte und wand sich.

„Es ist alles gut" sagte Sirius. „Lass es raus. Es geht vorbei."

Remus schüttelte wild den Kopf und krallte sich ins Polster, sein Atem ging stoßweise, Krämpfe gingen durch seinen Körper. Ich spürte Schmerz und sah hinunter auf meine Hände. Meine Fingernägel gruben sich so fest in meine Handflächen, dass sie tiefe, rote Spuren hinterließen.

Remus drückte das Gesicht in ein Kissen und schrie, und Sirius sah mich an und deutete zur Tür. Ich schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf.

„Raus" sagte er. „Raus!"

Ich stand auf und bewegte mich vorsichtig zur Tür, ich konnte die Augen nicht von dem Mann lösen, der da auf dem Sofa gefoltert wurde, der Anblick fesselte mich in seiner ganzen fürchterlichen Klarheit, ich erkannte meinen Liebsten nicht mehr.

„Raus!" schrie Sirius, und dann kam Remus auf die Ellenbogen und zog sich auf die Knie, er warf den Kopf in den Nacken, ein lang gezogenes, tiefes Stöhnen kam aus seiner Kehle, und dann fiel von irgendwo ein Schatten über ihn, ich konnte sein Gesicht nicht mehr erkennen, und dann war sein Gesicht verschwunden, nur die Augen waren übrig, wie kühler, von Wasser überspülter Bernstein, und der Wolf duckte sich rückwärts aus der Robe, die lose um ihn hing, streckte sich und sprang vom Sofa. Sirius rollte sich zur Seite weg und kam als Padfoot auf seine vier Füße, und er warf sich sofort auf den Rücken, ließ die Zunge aus dem Maul hängen und präsentierte seine Kehle.

Der Wolf machte einige Schritte auf ihn zu, seine Bewegungen waren majestätisch, sein Körper schien die Erinnerung an Folter und Schmerz nicht behalten zu haben. Er stieg über ihn und biss ihn in die Kehle, und Padfoot jaulte, ich wusste nicht aus Schreck oder Schmerz, und dann hob der Wolf den Kopf und sah mich an. Der Pelz um seine Augen und rund ums Maul war hell, es sah aus, als trüge er eine Maske, er drehte seine dreieckigen Ohren in meine Richtung, und dann zog er die Mundwinkel hoch und entblößte sein fürchterliches Gebiss, ich sah seine rosa Zunge zwischen den tödlichen Zähnen, und ich stürzte mich auf die Klinke, riss die Tür auf und floh auf den Gang. Ich hängte mich von außen gegen die Klinke und fummelte mit fliegenden Händen meinen Stab aus dem Ärmel, ich konnte kaum zaubern, so zitterte ich, aber schließlich hatte ich das Netz aus Sicherungszaubern aktiviert, das auf der Tür lag, und sank erschöpft zu Boden.

Es war still, in dem dunklen Haus und in dem Raum hinter mir. Ich keuchte und zitterte und brauchte eine Weile, bis meine Beine mich wieder tragen wollten. Ich stand auf und lehnte mich an die Wand. Ich war entsetzt über meine eigene Reaktion, schließlich war nichts Unerwartetes geschehen. Ich hatte in Büchern darüber gelesen, ich hatte Bilder von Werwölfen gesehen. Ich hatte Sirius' Erzählungen gelauscht. Ich hatte auch zuvor schon gesehen, wie Menschen ihre Gestalt veränderten, ich hatte selbst meine Erfahrungen mit Polyjuice, und trotzdem hatte nichts mich auf diesen Anblick vorbereitet, es war keine Verwandlung gewesen, nichts Fließendes, es war ein Hervorbrechen und Verschlingen und Vernichten, dessen Gewalt mich verstörte.

Ich schalt mich eine Närrin. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass der Trank wirkte, wie er sollte, war beruhigend hoch, trotz Remus' ungewöhnlichen Verhaltens, die Wirkstoffe waren vorhanden, und Snape beherrschte die Beschwörungen im Schlaf. Ich hätte also gar nicht in Panik geraten müssen, ich hätte zumindest für einen Augenblick nachsehen können, ob ich Remus dort irgendwo erkannte, ich hätte versuchen können, mich zu gewöhnen. Aber ich war weggelaufen wie ein Kind, das sich im Kohlenkeller fürchtet.

Ich rieb mir übers Gesicht. Es war geschehen, und jetzt mit einem Nichts-für-ungut-Lächeln wieder rein zu gehen, würde bestenfalls Verwirrung stiften. Ich war sicher, Padfoot und Moony folgten da drin den ausgetretenen Pfaden der Rudelroutine, ich hätte ohnehin nicht gewusst, wie ich mich da einfügen sollte.

Ich überlegte, was ich statt dessen tun wollte. Ich hatte eine lange Nacht vor mir. Ich war müde, aber ich fürchtete mich vor dem einsamen Bett, das nach ihm roch, während er doch so weit entfernt war. Ich setzte meine weichen Knie in Bewegung und ging hinunter in die Küche, aufräumen.

Ich räumte die Küche auf, bis kein Stäubchen mehr die makellosen Oberflächen verunzierte, und zwischendurch rührte ich in meinem duftenden Stärkungstrank. Ich spülte Geschirr und schüttelte die Kissen auf der Eckbank aus. Ich sortierte das Gewürzregal und erneuerte die Kältezauber auf der Speisekammer. Ich kochte Schokoladenpudding, und weil ich die Zutaten da hatte, buk ich noch einen Kirschkuchen hinterher. Ich dachte daran, wie Remus im Supermarkt vor dem Regal gestanden und über diese Art von stabloser Magie philosophiert hatte, die es uns erlaubte, im Oktober Kirschen zu essen, selbst wenn sie nur aus dem Glas kamen. Ich lächelte, aber es tat mir im Gesicht weh, und meine Augen brannten. Schließlich stand ich am Fenster und drehte an dem Radio herum, dessen Empfang immer wieder durch die Sicherungs- und Verschleierungszauber gestört wurde, die das Haus einhüllten, ich kriegte keinen Sender richtig rein, nur einen mit Jazz, und ich biss mir auf die Lippe und heulte in den Ärmel meiner Robe hinein, und viel später war der Mond ums Haus gewandert und leuchtete in den dunklen Hinterhof, er war groß und gelb, wie er es nur im Herbst ist. Ich ging durch die Hintertür raus auf den Hof, obwohl die Kälte mir in die Wangen biss, und schaute rauf, das Licht war kalt, aber so intensiv, dass die Mülltonnen scharfe Schatten warfen, und dann hörte ich lang gezogenes, klagendes Wolfsgeheul, in das ein zweites einstimmte, eine Tonlage heller, sie sangen den Mond an, und ihr Lied ging über die Dächer Londons und verlor sich im schwarzen Himmel.


	3. Schokofrösche und VollmilchNuss

Hallo zusammen,

und Kapitel Drei gleich hinterher.

Es erwarten euch Schokofrösche, eine völlig neue Theorie über Animagi, ein bisschen schlüpfriger (oder vielleicht eher klebriger) Erwachsenenkram und neue Probleme, oder sind es immer die alten?

Eine kleine politische Anmerkung, auch wenn das im Fandom eher unüblich ist.

Dieses Kapitel streift eine (vor allem in Bayern) sehr aktuelle Diskussion: Ist es erlaubt, die Grundrechte einer Person auf Freiheit und Selbstbestimmung einzuschränken, um eine mögliche Gefahr für andere Personen auszuschließen? Und zwar geht es hier um die vorsorgliche (!) Einschränkung, also nicht um den in Deutschland lebenden Iraker, den man mit Sprengstoff in der U-Bahn erwischt hat, sondern um den in Deutschland lebenden Iraker, der oft und gerne mit seiner Verwandtschaft im Irak telefoniert. Ein ganz heißes politisches Eisen, um das ich nicht herum kam.

Zum zweiten und gleichzeitig berührt das Kapitel die ganz dunkle Seite der Rowling'schen Zauberwelt, das Rechtssystem nämlich, das es offenbar ohne weiteres zulässt, dass Sirius ohne gültige Anklage und Gerichtsverhandlung, nur auf einen Anschein hin, auf Betreiben einer Einzelperson, lebenslänglich nach Azkaban geht (um das prominenteste Beispiel zu nennen, und ohne gesondert darauf einzugehen, dass Azkaban an sich definitiv ein Fall für die Genfer Konvention ist). Bürgerrechte, die das Einzelinteresse vor dem Staat schützen, sind offenbar in der Zauberwelt nicht sehr verbreitet. Wir bewegen uns da sehr mittelalterlich, und so praktisch ein „Reparo" wäre, wenn man mal wieder mit dem Auto liegen bleibt, da bin ich doch sehr froh, dass ich ein Muggel bin. Politischer Exkurs Ende.

DRITTES KAPITEL, IN DEM ES ERST KLEBT, DANN KLATSCHT UND SCHLIESSLICH KOMPLIZIERT WIRD

_Guten Morgen. Oder besser, guten Abend. Bist du da?_

Ich war mit dem Büchlein unter dem Kopf eingeschlafen, um es zu spüren, falls unser kleiner Vibrations-Alarm los ging. Ich tastete nach meiner Brille, warf den Kugelschreiber runter, machte Licht und fischte den Kugelschreiber unter dem Bett raus.

_Hallo_, kritzelte ich, ich sah kaum etwas, so musste ich gähnen. _Wie spät ist es?_

_Keine Ahnung. Irgendwas vor elf. Hast du schon geschlafen?_

_Ja._

_Oh. Tut mir leid. Hätte ich mir denken können._

_Schon okay. Ich hab das Büchlein extra mit ins Bett genommen._

_Danke für den Pudding. Und den Kuchen. Er ist toll._

_Ich hatte ein bisschen Zeit, letzte Nacht._

_Ja._

Es entstand eine Pause. Ich verfluchte die Entfernung. Ich wollte ihm nicht schreiben, ich wollte bei ihm sein und meinen Kopf an seine Schulter lehnen, wir hätten nicht reden müssen, vor allem nicht über letzte Nacht.

_Wie geht es dir?_ schrieb ich.

_Nicht besonders. Ich hätte dich gerne noch gesehen. Warum habt ihr mich nicht geweckt?_

_Haben wir versucht. Du wolltest gar nicht zu dir kommen. Wir hätten dich in einen Eimer mit kaltem Wasser stecken müssen, und das wollten wir dann doch nicht._

_Oh. Ja dann._

_Und? Wie war's? _

_Ha, ha. Hahaha. Was für eine Frage._

_Tut mir leid. Ich bin nur halb wach. Du weißt, was ich meine._

_Es war heftiger als sonst. Alles und insgesamt. Schwer zu kontrollieren. Dieser neue Wolfsbann ist noch nicht ganz ausgereift, würde ich sagen. Ich hätte lieber wieder den alten._

_Ich werd's ausrichten._

_Es tut mir leid, übrigens. Ich hatte wohl ein paar Aussetzer, gestern._

_Nicht so schlimm._

_Es erschien mir so logisch, gestern. Du und Severus. Ich meine, ihr habt eine Art miteinander. Und ich wusste von Anfang an, dass er dich mag._

_Ich bitte dich. Ich BITTE dich._

_Heute erscheint mir das auch eher lächerlich. Gestern war das völlig logisch. Ich sollte mich vor meiner Logik hüten, wenn der Mond kommt. Zumindest das sollte ich gelernt haben, über die Jahre._

Ich bekämpfte einen Anflug von schlechtem Gewissen, für das es keinerlei Grund gab. Plötzlich war ich ganz froh um die vierhundert Meilen, die uns trennten.

_Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du der eifersüchtige Typ bist_, schrieb ich.

_Bin ich nicht._

_Nein?_

_Nein. Kompromisslos monogam, höchstens._

_Ach so. Ja, das lässt sich leicht verwechseln._

_Warum bist du weg gelaufen?_

Da stand sie, die Frage, vor der ich mich gefürchtet hatte. Ich starrte eine Weile darauf.

_Sirius hat mich raus geschickt_, versuchte ich es.

_Du bist nicht raus gegangen. Du bist weg gelaufen._

_Okay. Ich nehme an, du hast meine Angst gerochen._

_Das auch._

_Es tut mir leid._

Es entstand eine lange Pause. Ich wartete, starrte auf die Seite, meine Augen brannten. Dann entstand, zögernd:

_Du konntest dir nicht vorstellen, dass ich da drin bin, oder? In diesem Körper?_

_Ich wusste es nicht. Du hast mich bedroht._

_Das hab ich nicht._

_Du hast mir die Zähne gezeigt? Und Padfoot lag unter dir und jaulte?_

_Ich wollte lediglich Kontakt aufnehmen._

_Mit den Zähnen?_

_Wölfe haben eine ausgeprägte Mimik. Und Padfoot musste ich unterwerfen. Das ist so eine Rudel-Geschichte. Völlig harmlos._

_Es hat wirklich alles andere als harmlos ausgesehen. Und wir hatten vorher oft genug erwähnt, dass wir nicht wissen, ob der Trank wirkt._

_Er wirkt. Aber gerade so. Wenn irgend etwas mich gereizt hätte, eine Beute… ich hätte den Halt verloren._

_Du wirst dich mal mit Severus zusammensetzen müssen, um das Experiment auszuwerten._

_Von mir aus. Wenn ich etwas im Überfluss habe, ist es Zeit._

Es gab eine neue Pause. Ich gähnte, dass meine Kiefer knackten.

_Wann kommst du wieder? _entstand schließlich, gerade als ich zu einer Gute-Nacht-und-schlaf-schön-Floskel ansetzen wollte.

_Freitag abend_, schrieb ich. _Zum Ordenstreffen. Sie haben ein paar Tränke bestellt._

_Nicht vorher? Nicht mal auf eine halbe Stunde?_

_Es geht nicht. Ich hab Arbeit für eine Woche in den nächsten zwei Tagen._

_Und einen übersentimentalen, unterbeschäftigten Werwolf an deinem Robenzipfel. Du Arme._

_Ha, ha._

_Ich mein's ernst. Ich habe Sehnsucht nach dir, und ich habe nichts, womit ich die Zeit bis Freitag sinnvoll füllen könnte._

_Frag Sirius. Ich bin sicher, ihm fällt was ein._

_Einfälle Marke Sirius sind selten sinnvoll. Aber wahrscheinlich ist er meine einzige Rettung._

_So melodramatisch. Ist das eine Nachwirkung?_

_Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab nur dieses Bedürfnis, mich zu versichern, dass du wieder kommst. Dass du nicht weg bleibst, jetzt, danach._

_Ich bleibe nicht weg._

_Wusstest du, dass ich ein Meister der Drei-Wochen-Beziehung bin?_

_Der Großteil meiner nicht allzu zahlreichen Beziehungen war nach dem ersten gemeinsamen Vollmond beendet._

_Oh._

_Du musst nicht hier sein, zu Vollmond. Du kannst in Hogwarts bleiben und wieder kommen, wenn alles vorbei ist._

_Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Art ist, damit umzugehen._

_Wieso nicht?_

_Können wir das ein andermal besprechen? beSPRECHEN. Ich bin gerade zu müde für einen langen Text._

_Ja, natürlich. Entschuldige. _

_Gute Nacht._

_Eines noch? Bitte?_

_Ja, klar._

_Bringst du einen neuen Pudding mit, am Freitag? _

_Ich glaube kaum, dass ich die Zeit habe, um etwas anderes zu kochen als Tränke._

_Ich weiß da ein paar Arten, Pudding zu essen, die dich vielleicht…_

Es waren drei dicke Punkte, die er da setzte.

_Was?_ schrieb ich. _Die mich vielleicht was?_

_Erstaunen. Erregen. Begeistern. Berauschen…_

_Schau mal. Mein Poet ist wieder da._

_Ein bisschen Poesie ist auch alles, wofür es momentan reicht._

_Dann dichte doch noch ein bisschen in dein Büchlein hinein._

_Ich dachte, du bist müde und willst schlafen._

_Nur zwei Zeilen. Ich will davon träumen, heute nacht._

_Er müsste halb flüssig sein, der Pudding. Und lauwarm. Und so sahnig, dass er in jede kleine Pore deiner Haut fließt. Ich könnte ihn aus den kleinen Grübchen lecken, die du auf den Wangen hast. Von deinem Hals. Er würde sich auf deinem Schlüsselbein sammeln und von dort aus zu deinen wundervollen Brüsten hinunter rinnen, in die Kuhle dazwischen, über deinen Bauch und in deinen kleinen runden Nabel. Spätestens dort würde ich ihn stoppen, mit meiner Zunge, bevor er überläuft. Er hätte einen winzigen Salzgeschmack von deiner Haut, und ich würde deinen Bauch sauber lecken, bis der letzte dunkle Schatten von deiner Haut verschwunden ist. Und dann käme ich noch ein bisschen tiefer, dorthin, wo ich niemals etwas zwischen uns kommen lassen würde, nicht mal Pudding, und…_ Drei dicke Punkte. Pause.

_Und?_

_Gute Nacht, meine Geliebte._

_Oh, das ist nicht dein Ernst._

_Mein völliger Ernst. Du musst dich ausruhen._

_Wie gemein. Ich will eine Fortsetzung!_

_Wenn ich am Freitag einen Pudding bekomme, bekommst du am Freitag eine Fortsetzung._

_Das ist Erpressung._

_Nein. Nachdrückliche Überzeugungsarbeit, allerhöchstens._

_Mistkerl._

_Ich liebe dich._

_Ich liebe dich._

_Und ich liebe dich._

_Und ich dich._

_Gute Nacht._

_Gute Nacht._

_Träum was schönes. Gute…_

_Ich liebe dich. _

… _Nacht._

oooOOOooo

Ich hatte während der nächsten vierundvierzig Stunden kaum Gelegenheit, meinen Liebsten zu vermissen. Ich rotierte. Ich bereitete meinen Unterricht vor, ich unterrichtete, ich korrigierte, ich beseitigte die Spuren der Verwüstung, als Neville die erste Kesselexplosion des Schuljahres verursachte, wobei ich froh und glücklich um den Protego-Zauber war, den die Klasse mittlerweile flüssig beherrschte und der das Schlimmste verhindert hatte, ich kümmerte mich um den Polyjuice und den Levitatis für den Orden, ich ärgerte mich über Severus, der sich kühl weigerte, mich zu entlasten, indem er zumindest den Levitatis übernahm, und dann ärgerte ich mich noch mehr über ihn, als er kam und meine letzte Unterrichtslücke am Donnerstag Nachmittag schloss.

„Sie übernehmen heute Nachmittag meine Fünfte" teilte er mir mit, als er zum gemeinsamen Frühstück des Kollegiums erschien, und legte mir ein doppelt gefaltetes Pergament auf mein Brötchen. Ich nahm es runter, glücklicherweise sparte ich mir gerade die Butter. Es war ein Unterrichtsentwurf.

„Ich?" sagte ich. „Was? Aber wieso?"

„Ich habe eine Verabredung in Nummer Zwölf, mit einem Ihnen bekannten Werwolf, zwecks Auswertung des Experimentes" sagte er.

„Aber warum denn ausgerechnet heute Nachmittag" sagte ich befremdet.

„Ich bin Ihnen wohl kaum Rechenschaft über meinen Zeitplan schuldig" sagte er. „Glauben Sie mir, ich bin wirklich ein sehr beschäftigter Mann."

„Das kann ja sein" sagte ich. „Aber ich habe, ehrlich gesagt, keine Ahnung von Verteidigung."

„Aber Sie können wohl lesen" sagte er und wies mit dem Teelöffel auf das Pergament. Ich faltete es auf. Es war eine Doppelstunde über Werwölfe.

„Ich dachte, ich suche etwas aus, das Ihnen nicht vollständig fremd ist" sagte er.

„Wie zartfühlend" sagte ich. „Warum drehen wir den Plan nicht um. Ich gehe nach Nummer Zwölf, und Sie halten Ihren Unterricht selbst."

„Abgelehnt" sagte er.

„Können Sie vielleicht mehr als ein Wort dazu sagen, wenn Sie schon wollen, dass ich Ihre Arbeit mache?"

„Ich bin erstaunt. Ich dachte, das Wolfsbann-Projekt sei Ihnen wichtig genug, um diesen geringfügigen Beitrag zu leisten. Lassen Sie es mich bitte wissen, wenn sich Ihre Prioritäten verschoben haben."

Ich biss in mein Brötchen, und schob mir einen ganze Menge unfeiner Schimpfworte in den Hals zurück. So würde ich also eine improvisierte Vertretungsstunde halten und meine eigene Arbeit auf irgendwann heute Nacht verschieben, während mein Liebster sein wunderbares Lächeln an einen sauertöpfischen Besucher verschwendete.

Es wurde dann doch eine ganz interessante Erfahrung. Ich besprach mit der Klasse die Grundlagen der Lykantrophie und zeigte ein paar Bilder, auf denen die Unterschiede zwischen Wolf und Werwolf zu erkennen waren, und dann verließ ich Snapes sehr theoretisches und wenig spannendes Konzept und verstrickte mich mit den Schülern in eine Diskussion über Menschenrechte, Toleranz und Minderheitenschutz, bis der Gong die Stunde beendete.

Beim Abendessen in der Großen Halle, das ich eilig zwischen dem Levitatis und der Zusammenstellung einer Zutatenliste einschob, war Severus zurück und ließ ein schmales Päckchen in meinen Schoß fallen.

„Sagen Sie ihm, er soll künftig eine Eule bemühen" sagte er. „Ich bin schließlich nicht Ihr Postillon d'Amour."

Ich prustete bei der Vorstellung, und er warf mir einen Blick zu, der gereicht hätte, den Saft in meinem Glas in Eiswürfel zu verwandeln. Ich wickelte das Papier ab und fand ein Buch, es war abgegriffen und fleckig und trug den Titel _Anarok – Running with the Pack._ Ich schlug es auf, es war Muggel-Literatur, ein Fachbuch über Wölfe, und ein Zettel war zwischen die Seiten geschoben. Ich schlug die bezeichnete Stelle auf und fand eine Serie von Zeichnungen, die Wolfsgesichter in verschiedener Mimik darstellten. Eine Zeichnung war mit Tinte umkreist, die Ohren dieses Wolfes waren nach vorne gerichtet, die Lefzen hoch gezogen, er ließ sein Gebiss sehen und die Zunge seitlich aus dem Maul hängen. Das Bild war bezeichnet mit _Happy Wolf grin._ (glückliches Wolfsgrinsen, gibt es wirklich, Anm. d. Verf.).

Ich dachte etwas wie _oh_.

_Gilt auch bei Werwölfen, _hatte mein Werwolf auf den Zettel notiert, und darunter: _Vergiss nicht den Pudding._

Mir wurde warm, trotz der Eiswürfel in meinem Glas. Irgendwo musste doch ein simpler Schokoladenpudding unterzubringen sein.

oooOOOooo

Ich war bepackt wie ein Kamel und erschöpft wie nach einer mehrwöchigen Wüstendurchquerung, als ich am Freitag abend, zehn Minuten nach Beginn des Ordenstreffens, endlich in die Eingangshalle von Nummer Zwölf floote. Lediglich eine spuckende Gaslaterne erhellte den Treppenaufgang. Die Vorhänge vor Mrs. Blacks Portrait waren geschlossen. Es war wohltuend still. Und Remus war da und nahm mich in Empfang, er zog mich auf die Beine und half mir aus dem Kamin, und dann gab es für eine ganze Weile nichts als uns, Lippen, Hände, Atem, Flüstern, es war, als sei ich Monate vermisst gewesen. Ich sah ihn an, verstohlen, aber gründlich, seine Augen waren schokoladenbraun und ohne das geringste Fünkchen Gelb, und auch sonst konnte ich den Wolf nirgends an ihm entdecken, er war einfach ein schmaler, unauffälliger, auf den zweiten Blick hübscher Mann, dessen Lächeln in mir ein Feuerwerk anzündete, und ich tat etwas wohltuend Inkonsequentes: Ich verdrängte den Wolf aus meinem Bewusstsein. Irgendwann klirrte die Kiste zu meinen Füßen, ich war mit dem Fuß dagegen gestoßen, und das erinnerte mich an unsere Pflicht.

„Die haben schon angefangen, oder?" flüsterte ich. „Ich bin ziemlich spät dran."

Er seufzte und löste sich von mir. „Du hast recht" sagte er. „Lassen wir sie nicht warten."

Er hob die Kiste auf und ließ mich voran gehen.

„Was hast du da nur alles dabei?" fragte er, als wir die Treppe hinauf gingen.

„Levitatis" zählte ich auf. „In Einzelkomponenten, damit er sich nicht verflüchtigt. Polyjuice, drei mal sechs Stunden. Die Sachen, die ich für euch in Hogsmeade besorgen sollte. Und ein paar kleine Extras von Honeydukes."

Es klirrte hinter mir. Ich sah mich um. Remus hatte die Kiste auf der Treppe abgestellt und kramte darin herum.

„Schokofrösche" sagte er glücklich. „Marzipanbrot. Und, was ist das? Nougatpralinen?"

„Ich dachte, wir wollten den Orden nicht warten lassen" sagte ich grinsend.

„Aber kein Pudding" sagte er, nachdem er seine Durchsicht abgeschlossen hatte.

„Beim nächsten Mal" sagte ich. „Einstweilen, lass dir was mit den Schokofröschen einfallen."

„Bestimmt" sagte er und nahm die Kiste wieder hoch. „Ich habe keinen wirklichen Beitrag zu dem Treffen heute. Ich kann ein wenig kreativ sein."

Das Treffen hatte noch nicht wirklich begonnen, als wir uns in das gepackt volle Wohnzimmer im ersten Stock schoben. Stickige Wärme und Stimmengewirr empfing mich. Ich sah mich um. Fast alle Ordensmitglieder waren anwesend, und es bestürzte mich einmal mehr, zu sehen, wie wenige es waren. Ich lächelte Minerva McGonagall an und schob mich an ihr vorbei, um für Remus die Tür frei zu machen. Kingsley und Sturgis waren da und hantierten mit Dienstplänen, während Kingsleys Töchter, beide diesmal, jauchzend ein kleines, hopsendes Fellknäuel ohne erkennbare Körperteile oder Sinnesorgane durch die lockere Gruppe von Stühlen jagten, die man für das Treffen beschworen hatte. Elphias Dodge und Daedalus Diggle schienen in eine lebhafte Diskussion vertieft, und Tonks winkte in unsere Richtung, ihr Haar war von einem schrillen Pink und bildete einen schmerzhaften Kontrast zu den roten Schöpfen der vier oder fünf Weasleys, die ich auf den ersten Blick zählte. Ein leicht schmuddeliger Geruch in der Luft verriet mir, dass auch Mundungus Fletcher anwesend sein musste, der gerissene kleine Zauberer, von dem alle Sauberzauber wirkungslos abprallten. Und da war Snape, er stand mit dem Rücken zum Bücherregal, seine schwarzen Augen glitzerten böse, ich folgte seinem Blick und fand Sirius auf der gegenüber liegenden Seite des Raumes, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, und die Blicke, die er zurück schoss, waren nicht minder tödlich. Ich gab mir eine gute Chance, zu einem Häufchen Asche zu verbrennen, einfach nur indem ich diese Blicklinie kreuzte.

„Ah" hörte ich Dumbledores Stimme quer über den Raum, obwohl ich ihn noch gar nicht gesehen hatte. „Wir sind vollzählig. Lasst uns beginnen."

Sofortiges schlechtes Gewissen befiel mich. Immerhin war er mein Chef, und ich kam zu spät.

Allgemeines Stühlerücken begann. Ich beobachtete, am Rande interessiert, dass das von den Mädchen gejagte Fellknäuel gelegentlich die Farbe änderte, es schoss an mir vorbei, wechselte von blau zu einem schrillen Grün, und bumste gegen das Bücherregal, änderte dann den Kurs und verschwand unter Snapes Robe. Ich legte die Hand vor den Mund, um mein Grinsen zu verstecken. Er war zu beschäftigt gewesen, Sirius nieder zu starren, aber jetzt machte er doch plötzlich einen großen Schritt, drehte sich um sich selbst und raffte seine Roben, eine gewisse Hektik lag in seiner Bewegung, er rumpelte gegen Fred, machte einen weiteren Schritt zurück und zog seinen Stab aus dem Ärmel.

„Severus!" rief ich. „Nicht! Tun Sie's nicht", ich war mir nicht sicher, ob das Ding vielleicht lebte.

Er warf mir einen wilden Blick zu, was dem mittlerweile neongelben Ding die nötige Zeit gab, aus der Gefahrenzone zu hopsen. Fred bückte sich blitzschnell und schnappte es vom Boden.

„Nette kleine Dinger" sagte er und untersuchte es von allen Seiten. „Sollten wir vielleicht ins Programm aufnehmen."

„Kingsley" sagte Snape und rang um Fassung, ich sah, dass ich nicht die einzige war, die grinste (allerdings die einzige, die versuchte, es zu verstecken), „dein reproduktives Pflichtbewusstsein in allen Ehren, aber findest du ein Ordenstreffen den richtigen Aufbewahrungsort für deine… Kinder?" Ich war mir fast sicher, er hatte _Brut_ oder etwas ähnliches verschluckt.

„Kinder bewahrt man nicht auf" schnappte Kingsley. „Aber nein, es ist kein guter Ort für sie, und ich hätte sie auch nicht mitgebracht, wenn Mina ihre Schicht hätte tauschen können."

Wir verteilten uns auf die Stühle, und Remus tauschte die Kiste auf seinen Knien gegen die kleine Emma, die mit einem Bilderbuch bewaffnet auf seinen Schoß krabbelte.

„Wenn sie dich nervt, sag Bescheid" sagte Kingsley zu ihm, der Rose auf dem Arm hatte, sie klammerte sich an das mittlerweile rote Ding und starrte völlig verängstigt zu Snape hinüber.

„Schon gut" sagte Remus. „Sie nervt bestimmt nicht."

Kingsley seufzte. „Es ist im Augenblick schwierig mit Minas Schichten" sagte er. „Sie sind chronisch unterbesetzt in St. Mungo's."

„Keine Sorge" sagte Remus lächelnd. „Wirklich. Emma und ich sind ein gutes Team."

Dumbledore eröffnete das Treffen, und ich ließ die Veranstaltung an mir vorbei rauschen. Anfangs hatte ich versucht, mir zu merken, wer warum mit wem an welchem Projekt dran war, aber voll gefüllt mit Eindrücken aus meiner neuen Umgebung, dem ungewohnten Unterrichten und nicht zuletzt mit meinem neuen Liebhaber, hatte mein Gehirn sich geweigert, diese Informationen zu archivieren. In der Folge hatte sich heraus gestellt, dass es gar nicht nötig war, das alles im Kopf zu haben. Die gefährlichen und actionreichen Dinge liefen sowieso ohne mich, worüber ich mich definitiv nicht beschwerte. Alles, was ich zu tun hatte, war, die Ordensmitglieder zuverlässig mit den bestellten Tränken zu versorgen, und, das war eine Art Spezialauftrag meines Chefs, in Nummer Zwölf die Stimmung hoch zu halten, was sich natürlich hauptsächlich auf Sirius bezog, der unter seiner Beschränkung auf das Haus litt wie ein Hund, was in dem Zusammenhang mehr als eine Wahrheit beinhaltete.

Ich lehnte den Kopf sachte an Remus' Schulter. Ich war so müde. Ich hörte ihn leise murmeln, während er mit Emma in dem Bilderbuch blätterte, es ging um einen Eisbären, der nicht schwimmen konnte, es war genau das intellektuelle Niveau, das ich noch verkraften konnte nach einer solchen Woche.

Irgendwann, der Bär saß gerade ziemlich blöd auf einer Eisscholle fest, spürte ich, wie Remus mich anstupste.

„Aufwachen" sagte er leise.

„Ich bin wach" sagte ich und riss die Augen auf. Alle sahen mich an. Dumbledore lächelte erwartungsvoll.

„Äh" sagte ich.

„Die Tränke" sagte Remus.

„Ja" sagte ich. „Äh…"

„Ich verlieh soeben meiner Hoffnung Ausdruck, dass wir wie besprochen auf sie zurück greifen könnten" sagte Dumbledore.

„Ja" sagte ich eilig. „Natürlich. Sie sind alle hier. Drei mal Polyjuice und ein Levitatis. Der Levitatis ist in Einzelteilen, ich habe eine leere Flasche dabei, in der man sie mischen muss. Er ist sonst flüchtig. Man mischt ihn am besten direkt vor der Anwendung."

„Einfach zusammen schütten?" fragte Diggory.

„Ja" sagte ich. „Wie Apfelsaft und Wasser. Und dann gleich trinken. Der Polyjuice ist so weit fertig, aber es fehlen noch die Haare von den jeweiligen Personen, die nachgeahmt werden sollten. Ebenfalls erst direkt vor der Anwendung, und ein bisschen zermörsern, damit die Information besser aufgenommen werden kann."

Kingsley räusperte sich und strich sich über die spiegelnde Glatze.

„Müssen es Haare sein?" fragte er, und ein kollektives Grinsen überzog den Orden.

„Nein" sagte ich. „Irgend etwas vom Körper dessen, der nachgeahmt werden soll. Die meisten trennen sich lieber von Haaren als von, sagen wir, Blut, und dann gibt es noch die weniger appetitlichen Varianten, die vom Trankempfänger nicht so angestrebt werden."

„Blut ist völlig in Ordnung für mich" sagte Kingsley eilig.

„Auf Grund der Änderung unserer Pläne wird ein Polyjuice überzählig sein" sagte Dumbledore. „Lässt er sich aufbewahren?"

„Ein paar Stunden, höchstens" sagte ich. „Ich mach' besser neuen, wenn wir wieder welchen brauchen."

Das Treffen ging zu Ende. Emma war auf Remus' Schoß eingeschlafen, ich hätte etwas darum gegeben, mit ihr tauschen zu können. Die Ordensmitglieder machten sich auf den Weg, es herrschte allgemeine Aufbruchsstimmung, in der Snape sich verzog, ohne ein Wort mit mir gewechselt zu haben. Ich kannte das schon. Nur weil er mit mir Tee trank und über Merlin und die Welt diskutierte, hielt er es noch lange nicht für nötig, mich zu begrüßen oder gar ein paar Worte mit mir zu wechseln, wenn wir uns irgendwo trafen. Soziallegastheniker, der er war.

Ich nahm den Polyjuice mit hinunter in die Küche, um ihn kühl zu stellen, schließlich musste man seine Verderblichkeit nicht künstlich beschleunigen. Ich wunderte mich nicht, dass Sirius mir auf den Fersen folgte, es war schließlich sein Haus. Ich machte mir gerade einen Kaffee, ich musste mich irgendwie aufwecken, wenn ich noch etwas von den Schokofröschen haben wollte, als er in die Vorratskammer tauchte und gleich darauf mit der Phiole wieder zum Vorschein kam.

„Das" sagte er und hielt das Gefäß hoch, „allerliebste Emilia, schickt mir der Himmel." Er strahlte auf eine Art und Weise, die mir nichts Gutes verhieß. „Wie lange hält es an?"

„Etwa sechs Stunden" sagte ich, „aber wie kommst du darauf, dass der Himmel es _dir_ schickt?"

„Völlig klar" strahlte er. „Fügung. Glückliche, außerordentlich glückliche Fügung. Ich werde einen großartigen Abend haben."

„Oh" sagte ich. „Nein. Nein, nein, ich glaube nicht, dass Dumbledore begeistert wäre."

„Ich bin nicht auf der Welt, um Dumbledore zu begeistern" sagte Sirius und nahm sich ein Whiskeyglas aus der Spüle. Er grinste mich an, seine blauen Augen funkelten in dem schmalen Gesicht.

„Ich habe es mir bitter verdient" schnurrte er. „Findest du nicht?"

„Äh" sagte ich. „Du… du brauchst noch jemanden, der dir ein paar Haare gibt, und ich bin sicher nicht die einzige, die Zweifel an diesem Plan hat…"

„Kein Problem" sagte Sirius. „Mir fällt da gerade jemand ein."

„Der Mörser ist schon weg" versuchte ich es hilflos. „Diggle hat ihn mitgenommen…"

„Es müssen keine Haare sein" sagte er und schob sich dicht an mich heran. „Es eignet sich jede Art von… Körperflüssigkeit."

„Du musst mich töten, um an mein Blut zu kommen" sagte ich finster, und er lachte.

„An dich hab ich nicht gedacht, süße Emilia" sagte er. „Und an dein Blut schon gar nicht."

„Wer blutet?" sagte Remus in der Küchentür.

„Noch niemand" sagte ich und atmete auf, als Sirius seine bedrängende Nähe von mir nahm.

„Moony" sagte er und sah ihn unter langen dunklen Wimpern an. „Du kommst gerade recht."

„Nein" sagte ich. „Oh nein. Ganz schlechte Idee."

„Was?" sagte Remus irritiert. Sirius öffnete die Phiole und goss den grauen, klumpigen Inhalt mit Schwung in das Whiskyglas.

„Was hast du vor?" sagte Remus. „Doch nicht etwa das, wonach es aussieht?"

„Der Mörser ist schon unterwegs" sagte Sirius samtig. „Du kannst deine Haare behalten. Ein bisschen Spucke genügt."

Er hielt Remus das Glas hin. Der schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Nie im Leben" sagte er.

„Moony" sagte Sirius.

„Nein" sagte Remus.

„Moony… lieber, hübscher Moony…"

„Nein!"

„Findest du nicht, dass ich es mir verdient habe? Ich war seit Monaten nicht mehr draußen."

„Wir waren Dienstag spazieren" erinnerte ich ihn. Er verdrehte die Augen.

„Immer nur Tauben jagen" sagte er. „Das ist so langweilig, auf die Dauer. Ich meine, richtig draußen. Mal durch Diagon Alley streifen. Einen trinken gehen. Mal was anderes sehen, versteht ihr?"

„Ja" sagte Remus, „aber nein. Ich lass' dich bestimmt nicht mit meinem Gesicht da draußen herum laufen."

„Ich will aber kein anderes" schnurrte Sirius und kam ihm so nahe wie mir gerade, er drängte ihn rückwärts gegen die Tür der Vorratskammer und hielt ihn dort mit seinem Gewicht und einer Hand auf seiner Schulter fest, während er das Glas unter seiner Nase schwenkte.

„Du weißt, dein Gesicht ist das beste, das man haben kann, wenn man meines nicht hat" schnurrte er.

„Komplimente bringen dich nicht weiter" sagte Remus und wandte den Kopf von dem Glas, dessen Inhalt, wie ich wusste, wenig einladend roch.

Ich beobachtete das Schauspiel mit einem gewissen Befremden. Es passte nicht ganz in meine kleine Welt, dass zwei, die lediglich befreundet waren, auf eine so intime Art miteinander umgingen, auch wenn Remus im Augenblick eher unangenehm berührt wirkte. Ich dachte an die Szenen, die ich rund um Remus' Verwandlung beobachtet hatte. Dies hier war die direkte Fortsetzung. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Sie konnten ja miteinander tun oder nicht, was sie wollten, aber ich fragte mich, wo ich da noch hinein passte.

„Ich bring dir Schokolade mit" sagte Sirius, seine Augen glänzten. Remus lächelte müde.

„Das hat früher funktioniert, mit Arithmantik-Hausaufgaben" sagte er. „Das hier ist was anderes."

„Gut" sagte Sirius. „Ich bring dir was anderes mit. Wünsch dir was."

„Ich bin doch nicht käuflich" sagte Remus.

„Früher warst du's" schnurrte Sirius. „Schokolade gegen Hausaufgaben. Eine für beide Seiten sehr vorteilhafte Abmachung."

„Ich hätte dir die blöden Hausaufgaben auch ohne die Schokolade gegeben" sagte Remus kopfschüttelnd. Sirius lachte auf.

„Tatsächlich?"

„Ja, stell dir vor. Du warst schließlich mein Freund."

Sie sahen sich an. Sirius grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. Remus stöhnte auf, riss dem anderen das Glas aus der Hand und spuckte hinein. Ich schlug die Hand vor die Stirn. Es war ja so klar gewesen.

Sirius nahm das Glas wieder an sich, prostete mir grinsend zu und stürzte den Inhalt hinunter.

„Hmmm" sagte er dicht an Remus' Ohr. „Lecker."

Remus wand sich zwischen ihm und der Tür heraus und stellte sich zu mir ans Fenster. Schweigend beobachteten wir, wie Sirius auf seltsame Art seine Form verlor, er riss die Augen auf und starrte an sich hinunter, als er auf Remus' Größe schrumpfte, seine Schultern zogen sich nach vorne, seine seidige schwarze Mähne machte Remus' grau durchzogenem, struppigem Schopf Platz, und dann war das letzte blaue Blitzen in seinen Augen von einer warmen braunen Welle geschluckt, und ich hatte zwei von der Sorte.

Oder nicht ganz. Es war ein wenig unheimlich. Ich kannte dieses Grinsen, aber nicht auf diesem Mund. Ich kannte dieses Augenzwinkern, aber nicht in diesen Augen.

Sirius breitete die Arme aus und drehte sich einmal um sich selbst, eine theatralische Geste, die seiner neuen, etwas schäbigen Gestalt einen seltsamen Glanz verlieh.

„Dein Urteil, süße Emilia?" sagte er. „Ich nehme an, ich gefalle dir?"

„Das Original ist mir lieber" sagte ich. „Nichts für ungut."

„Mein vollstes Verständnis" sagte er grinsend. „Aber wie stehen denn meine Chancen, dass du uns verwechselst?"

„Gleich null" sagte ich. „Spätestens sobald du den Mund aufmachst."

Er seufzte und ließ die Hände fallen, die beinahe in den Ärmeln seines Hemdes verschwanden. Er sah hinunter auf seine Fingerspitzen.

„Oh" sagte er enttäuscht. „Daran habe ich nicht gedacht. Meine Sachen passen mir nicht mehr. Ich werde mich doch nicht aus dieser Altkleidersammlung bedienen müssen, die du deine Garderobe nennst?"

Remus seufzte und sah vor sich auf den Boden.

„Du hast mein Gesicht" sagte er. „Du kannst dir genauso gut noch meine Robe nehmen."

„Mal sehen" sagte Sirius. „Vielleicht finde ich was Besseres. Ja, bestimmt. Ich finde sicher was Besseres." Er zog sich sein Hemd über den Kopf und examinierte seinen neuen Oberkörper. Remus stöhnte gequält.

„Sirius" sagte er, ohne den Blick vom schmutzigen Küchenboden zu heben. „Bitte."

„Was denn?" sagte Sirius unschuldig. „Ich muss mir doch zumindest mal ansehen, wie ich aussehe, oder nicht?"

„Du weißt, wie ich aussehe" murmelte Remus. „Du steckst mich einmal im Mond in meine Kleider, schon vergessen?"

„Aber die Perspektive ist neu" sagte Sirius grinsend. „Himmel! Diese Narben."

„Sirius, bitte" sagte Remus verzweifelt.

„Oh" sagte Sirius, der seinen Hosenbund, der ihm viel zu locker auf den schmalen Hüften saß, vom Körper weg hielt und einen Blick nach Süden warf. „Aha. Na ja. Man nimmt, was man kriegen kann."

„Ich töte dich" sagte Remus dumpf. „Du hast drei Sekunden, um aus dieser Küche zu verschwinden."

„Es ist meine Küche" sagte Sirius. „Du kannst mich schlecht aus meiner eigenen Küche werfen."

„Eins."

Sirius seufzte. „Du bist ein Langeweiler" beklagte er sich.

„Zwei."

„Moony. Komm schon. Du solltest wirklich mal einen Spaß verstehen."

„Dr…"

„Okay" sagte Sirius. „In Ordnung. Reg dich nicht auf. Ich geh mich mal umziehen."

Sirius verschwand fröhlich pfeifend die Treppe hinauf, und Remus brach stöhnend auf der Eckbank zusammen und vergrub den Kopf in den Armen.

Ich blieb am Fenster stehen und drehte am Sendersuchlauf des Radios herum, bis ich einen einigermaßen ungestörten Muggel-Kanal gefunden hatte. Ein begeisterter Sprecher verkündete, er hätte den besten Wetterbericht der Stadt, und es würde weiterhin regnen.

„Du hättest nein sagen können" sagte ich auf halbem Weg durch die Nachrichten.

„Nein sagen ist nicht meine Stärke" murmelte Remus.

„Er hat dich so richtig eingewickelt. Hast du das nicht bemerkt?"

„Doch" murmelte er.

„Kriegt er auf diese Art alles von dir, was er will?"

„So ziemlich."

Ich setzte mich neben ihn. Ich versuchte, eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Ich wusste, wenn ich fragte, hatte ich die Chance, mich zu blamieren wie noch nie in meinem Leben. Wenn ich nicht fragte, würde es an mir nagen. Ich versuchte, in mir die nötige Größe zu finden, um souverän darüber hinweg zu gehen, schließlich wusste ich, was ich an ihm hatte, er hatte von Anfang an keinen Zweifel an seinen Gefühlen für mich gelassen. Ich fühlte mich aber ziemlich klein, und die Worte krochen mir den Hals hinauf und hopsten mir von der Zunge, bevor ich mich wirklich entschieden hatte.

„Ähm" sagte ich, „also, sag mal… das mit… mit Sirius und dir…"

„Was?" sagte er und drehte den Kopf auf den Armen, um mich anzusehen.

„Kannst du… mir das erklären…vielleicht?" fragte ich und versuchte verzweifelt, mich nicht anzuhören wie eine alt gediente Ehefrau, die ihrem Mann mit der Sekretärin auf die Schliche gekommen ist.

„Was, erklären?" sagte er.

„Na ja" sagte ich. „Warum er dich küsst, und diese Dinge. Den Arm um dich legt. Und _ich liebe dich_ sagt."

Er sah mich an, sein Gesicht war grau und müde.

„Du darfst mich nicht falsch verstehen" sagte ich eilig. „Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig. Und… ich halte euch auch nicht für… schwul, oder so, ich meine, ich _weiß_, dass du nicht… es macht nur irgendwie alles keinen Sinn. Es irritiert mich."

„Ja" sagte er. „Mich auch."

Er stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen und rieb sich über das unrasierte Gesicht. Ich bereute mein voreiliges Geplapper.

„Vergiss es" sagte ich. „Tu so, als hätte ich nie gefragt. Es war blöd."

„Nein" sagte er. „Es war völlig berechtigt. Nicht blöd. Es ist nur nicht ganz einfach zu erklären. Es gibt so viele… Schichten, in dieser Beziehung."

„Dann versuchen wir es vielleicht zuerst mit den harten Fakten" sagte ich. „Hattet ihr denn mal eine? Eine Beziehung, meine ich. Eine Liebesbeziehung."

„Wo ziehst du die Grenze" sagte er seufzend.

„Beim Sex" schlug ich vor. „Nur um es nicht unnötig schwierig zu machen."

„Wir hatten keinen" sagte er, und ich spürte unsinnige Erleichterung.

„Wir hatten sonst alles" sagte er. „Mehr, als ich in meinen kurzen Liebesbeziehungen je hatte. Gewohnheiten. Gemeinsames Frühstück. Spaziergänge. Vor allem später, nach der Schule, als James und Lilly verheiratet waren, und Lilly schwanger. Er benahm sich… nun ja, wie ein Hund, den man an einem Laternenpfahl ausgesetzt hat. Er suchte verzweifelt ein neues Herrchen."

„Was" sagte ich und hatte dieses kleine Lachen in der Stimme, obwohl ich eigentlich nicht amüsiert war.

„Er war immer auf der Suche" sagte Remus. „Nach… ich weiß nicht. Halt. Bewunderung. Liebe, oder ähnliches. Er tat alles, um im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, es war seine Art, sich nicht allein zu fühlen. Er war bereit, sich in praktisch jeden zu verlieben, der ihm das anbot. Oder das, was er für verlieben hielt. Ich glaube, er war vor allem verliebt in dieses Gefühl."

„Puh" sagte ich.

„Er ist in diesem Haus aufgewachsen" sagte er. „Und seine Mutter kennst du ja. Das Bild spiegelt nicht alle ihre Charakterzüge, aber doch die dominanten. Da braucht man sich nicht wundern, oder?"

„Nein" sagte ich. „Wirklich nicht."

_Give a little love_, sang ein sehr entspannter Reggae-Musiker im Radio. _Have a little hope…_

„Und du?" sagte ich. Remus seufzte und lächelte, wie es nur bei ihm zusammen passen konnte.

„Auf eine Art war ich immer verliebt in ihn" sagte er. „In das, was ich in ihm sah. Er war schön, selbstbewusst, unglaublich beliebt, charmant, strahlend, er war wie ein Prinz, immer im Mittelpunkt. Er hatte alle Möglichkeiten, damals, nach der Schule. Er hatte eine Art von… Unabhängigkeit, die ich bewunderte. Ich sah keine Zukunft für mich, mit dem… was ich war… aber für ihn war alles glorreich. Eine einzige große, wunderbare Party. Er dachte noch so, als der Krieg kam."

… _make this world a little better…_

„Und dann kam Azkaban" sagte Remus tonlos.

„Und du dachtest, er hätte dieses Verbrechen wirklich begangen" sagte ich.

„Natürlich" sagte er. „Immer wieder, und dann wieder nicht, und dann hörte ich auf, darüber nachzudenken, weil es mich langsam in den Wahnsinn trieb. Es war logisch, verstehst du? Nichts, was ihm nicht zuzutrauen gewesen wäre, in einer emotionalen Extremsituation. Er war nie sehr stabil, und ich wusste, dass er sich von James verraten gefühlt hatte. James war der erste, der die Marauder aufgegeben hatte, oder hinter sich gelassen vielleicht, oder über sie hinaus gewachsen, mit Frau und Kind und Beruf und allem. Sirius konnte das noch nie los lassen. Die glorreichen alten Zeiten. Er konnte nicht akzeptieren, dass das Leben weiter geht."

„Aber deshalb wird man doch nicht zum Mörder" sagte ich.

_Try a little more… harder than before…_

_Let's do what we can do together…_

„Ich weiß" sagte er. „Die Erklärung ist dünn, aber ich hatte keine andere, und sie genügte in den Zeiten, in denen ich eine brauchte. Ich wollte wirklich nicht den Verstand verlieren."

Ich wusste nichts zu sagen. Ich nahm seine Hand und verschränkte meine Finger mit seinen. Er ließ es geschehen, ich wusste gar nicht, ob er die Berührung überhaupt wahr nahm.

„Ich weiß nicht, was richtig ist" sagte er. „Ich weiß nicht, ob wir einfach weiter machen können, als wäre nichts gewesen. Das ist es, was er versucht, und wenn es nicht funktioniert, hilft er nach. Ich meine, schließlich _war_ etwas, das kann nicht mal er leugnen."

„Das ist die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts" sagte ich.

„Ja" sagte er. „Genau. Und das ist die andere Seite. Vielleicht kann man nicht damit umgehen. Vielleicht ist es zu viel. Zu schwierig. Vielleicht muss man es weg sperren und darum herum leben. Sich nicht mit der Vergangenheit befassen, wenn die Gegenwart schon schwierig genug ist. Aber es hinterlässt einen blinden Fleck. Wir sind zu alt für Padfoot und Moony, aber wir haben auch nichts neues."

„Hast du das jemals mit ihm besprochen?"

„Ich hab's versucht."

„Und? Was sagt er?"

Remus lachte auf, es klang nicht sehr fröhlich.

„Er sagt: Ist schon wieder Vollmond? Mein armer Moony hat den Moony-Blues. Komm, wir gehen und jagen den Boggart im zweiten Stock. Das wird ein Spaß."

„Oh, Mann" sagte ich. „Das ist ja eine sehr kompetente Art, damit umzugehen."

„Tja" sagte Remus. „Er ist brilliant, aber er benutzt sein Gehirn nur, wenn es sich nicht vermeiden lässt."

„Von wem sprecht ihr?" kam Sirius' Stimme von der Tür.

„Von dir" sagte Remus.

„Wenn das so ist" sagte Sirius grinsend, „dann nehme ich den ersten Teil des Satzes und überhöre den zweiten." Er kam in die Küche, breitete die Arme aus und drehte sich einmal um sich selbst.

„Wow" sagte ich beeindruckt. „Das sieht… also, du siehst richtig gut aus."

„Danke schön" sagte Remus neben mir, und diesmal war sein Vergnügen echt.

Sirius hatte dann doch auf seinen eigenen Kleiderschrank zurück gegriffen, er trug ein weißes, bauschiges Hemd, schwarze Hosen und eine überlange, taillierte Jacke aus kornblumenblauem Samt, die perfekt die Farbe seiner Augen eingefangen hätte, wenn diese gerade zu sehen gewesen wäre. Die Sachen hingen lose an ihm, er hatte die Ärmel umgeschlagen, aber es war mit Abstand der beste Anzug, in dem ich ihn je gesehen hatte – in dem ich _Remus _je gesehen hatte. Er hatte sich rasiert und die halb langen, zerfransten Haare im Nacken zusammen gebunden, es ergab nicht mehr als einen spröden Pinsel, aber es sah, nun ja, cool aus. Am besten jedoch stand ihm die völlige Abwesenheit der kleinen, müden Melancholie, die so zu Remus gehörte, dass ich sie kaum mehr bewusst wahrnahm.

_Hard light_, kam aus dem Radio, _welcome to hard light…_

Sirius machte ein paar Tanzschritte zum Herd und nahm sich Muggel-Geld aus dem Marmeladenglas.

„Was hast du vor?" fragte Remus.

„Ich weiß nicht" sagte Sirius. „Ich habe Tonks von einem Muggel-Club reden hören, in Notting Hill. Cocktails und lateinamerikanische Musik. Mal wieder ein bisschen Karibik wäre nicht schlecht."

„Ich dachte, du wolltest in Diagon Alley spazieren gehen" sagte Remus.

„Wer weiß" sagte Sirius. „Das eine schließt das andere nicht aus. Der Abend ist lang."

„Der Abend ist ungefähr fünfdreiviertel Stunden lang" sagte ich. „Länger wirkt der Polyjuice nicht."

„Dann sollte ich mich sputen" sagte Sirius grinsend. „Und? Schon entschieden, mit welchem von uns du deinen Abend verbringen willst?"

„Ja" sagte ich.

_Oooh, hard light…_

„Du bist es nicht" sagte ich, als er mich erwartungsvoll ansah. Er machte das, was ich bei mir das Padfoot-Manöver nannte, er legte den Kopf schief und machte große runde Augen, es klappte sogar mit dem fremden Gesicht ganz gut.

„Du tust nichts, was ich morgen bereuen würde, hörst du?" sagte Remus. „Du benimmst dich vernünftig, und du bist rechtzeitig zurück, verstanden?"

„Moony" sagte Sirius und behielt den Kopf gleich in Schieflage, „Ich weiß nicht, was du mir zutraust. Ich will mich nur ein wenig amüsieren. Ich hab' nicht vor, eine Straße voller Muggel in die Luft zu blasen."

Remus sagte nichts.

„Ich bin weg" sagte Sirius grinsend. „Bis später, ihr Süßen." Er disapparierte mit einem euphorischen _Popp_.

_Ooooh, welcome to hard light!_

"_Silencio_" sagte ich müde und zeigte mit meinem Stab auf das Radio. Kenny Loggins wurde mitten im Refrain abgewürgt.

Remus zog sich die Packung mit den Schokofröschen heran, öffnete sie und steckte sich gedankenverloren einen in den Mund.

„Das ist alles, was dir zum Thema einfällt?" fragte ich ihn.

„Was?" sagte er.

„Schokofrösche" sagte ich.

„Ach so" sagte er. „Nein, durchaus nicht."

Ich lehnte mich zu ihm und küsste ihn. Die Innenseite seines Mundes war klebrig und süß.

„Ich dachte, du bist müde" murmelte er an meinen Lippen.

„Nicht so müde" murmelte ich. „Und du? Ich dachte, du bist traurig."

„Nicht so traurig" murmelte er und ließ eine neue Welle Schokoladenaroma in meinen Mund fließen.

„Wir werden ein Bett brauchen" flüsterte er nach einer Weile. „Ich bin nicht sportlich genug für die Eckbank."

„Ist mir recht" flüsterte ich.

Er nahm die Packung mit den Schokofröschen tatsächlich mit rauf. Die ersten Kleidungsstücke ließen wir bereits auf der Treppe, ich fragte mich später, wie ich meine Robe los geworden war, ich hätte schwören können, dass unsere Lippen sich keine Sekunde lang getrennt hatten. Am Rande meiner Wahrnehmung hörte ich Kreacher etwas von „Zuständen wie in einem Hurenhaus" keifen, es störte mich nicht.

Wir versperrten die Tür hinter uns, und dann spürte ich die kühlen Bettlaken unter mir und Remus auf mir, seine Lippen auf meinem Hals, in quälender Langsamkeit auf dem Weg nach unten, ich wusste mittlerweile, er war ein Meister der Langsamkeit, zwischen den Monden. Seine Hände fanden den Weg unter mein Hemd, und dann fand mein Hemd den Weg über meinen Kopf, und meine Hände den Weg in seinen Hosenbund, wir kannten uns noch nicht sehr lange, aber wir kannten uns schon sehr gut miteinander aus. Ich wusste, er war unangenehm berührt, wenn ich seinen Narben zu viel Beachtung schenkte, also küsste ich seinen Hals und legte meine Hände auf seinen glatten, einigermaßen unversehrten Rücken (und tiefer, Merlin, ich war so dankbar, dass er dort keine Narben hatte), und irgendwie rutschte er mit seinen schmalen Hüften zwischen meine Schenkel, und ich nahm ihn in Empfang und hätte ihn sofort eingelassen, hätte er nicht einen winzigen Abstand beibehalten, ich stöhnte in seine Haare und versuchte, den Abstand irgendwie zu überbrücken, aber er entzog sich, nicht wirklich weg, nur so weit, dass die Berührungen zu zart und zufällig waren, um etwas anderes zu bewirken als neue Hitze.

„Warte" flüsterte er lächelnd. „Du verpasst sonst das Beste."

„Nein" murmelte ich. „Jetzt. Nicht warten."

„Ach" sagte er und lachte. „Sind wir schon so weit?"

„Deine Schuld."

„Ich liebe es, wenn du anfängst, in Satzfragmenten zu reden" sagte er, seine Augen funkelten. Ich beschränkte mich auf eine nonverbale Protestäußerung, als er sich auf Hände und Knie aufrichtete und die Packung mit den Schokofröschen vom Nachttisch nahm. Er holte einen heraus und steckte sich das zappelnde Ding zwischen die Zähne, dann kam er über mich und schob mir die vordere Hälfte des Frosches zwischen die Lippen. Das Ding zuckte und wand sich, zuerst kühl und hart, dann schnell klebrig und weich in der feuchten Wärme unserer Münder, und als ich es nicht mehr aushielt, biss ich zu, und der Zauber verflog.

„Ich weiß nicht" sagte ich. „Es ist vielleicht eine Muggel-Sicht der Dinge, aber ich hab's lieber, wenn meine Schokolade sich nicht bewegt."

„Alles zu seiner Zeit" murmelte Remus. „Es weckt jedenfalls den Spieltrieb." Er leckte mir mit der Zungenspitze den Mundwinkel.

„Ich würde gern ein bisschen zaubern" sagte er dicht an meinem Mund. „Darf ich?"

„Okay" sagte ich. „Was hast du vor?"

Er beugte sich aus dem Bett und fischte seinen Stab vom Boden.

„Gib mir deine Hände" sagte er, und ich tat es, obwohl er meine Frage nicht beantwortet hatte. Gleich darauf bereute ich meine Blauäugigkeit, als ein dünnes, glänzendes Seil aus der Spitze seines Stabes schoss und sich sanft, aber unnachgiebig um meine Handgelenke schmiegte.

„He" sagte ich überrascht. „Warte mal, ich… nein!" Er zeigte mit seinem Stab auf das Kopfende des Bettes, und meine Arme wurden mir über den Kopf gezogen, als das Seil sich selbst um das Kopfbrett verschnürte.

„Ich steh' aber nicht auf Fesselspiele" sagte ich hilflos.

„Das ist kein Fesselspiel" sagte er lächelnd. „Es ist ein Schokofrosch-Spiel."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das viel besser ist."

„Du sprichst ja schon wieder in ganzen Sätzen" sagte er. „Wie schade." Er nahm einen Frosch aus der Packung und setzte ihn mir auf den Bauch, ich quiekte und lachte, als das kleine, kühle Ding auf mir herum hopste und schließlich von meiner Brust gegessen wurde, ehe es abstürzte. Mein Liebster war so dicht auf mir, ein goldener Schimmer lag auf seinem struppigen Haar, das ihm in die Augen fiel, ich hätte es ihm gern hinter die Ohren gestrichen, dann berührte er meine Lippen mit seinen und zog sich wieder zurück, ehe meine Zunge sich ihren Anteil am Frosch holen konnte. Er nahm einen neuen Frosch aus der Packung, setzte ihn zwischen meine Brüste und brachte seinen Stab nah an ihn heran.

„_Energete_" flüsterte er, und die Form des Frosches stürzte ein, und ein kleiner Schwall heißer, geschmolzener Schokolade lief mir hinunter Richtung Bauchnabel. Ich stöhnte auf, die plötzliche Hitze traf meine Haut wie ein elektrischer Schlag. Ich erwartete nun eigentlich seine Zunge auf mir, aber er kam wieder mit seinem Stab, murmelte „_Energete reverso_", und ich spürte, wie der kleine Schokoladenbach auf meiner Haut erstarrte und kalt wurde. Es kitzelte leicht, als er die erstarrte Schokolade von meinem Bauch schälte, die Haut darunter war gerötet. Er verteilte kleine Küsse auf den geröteten Stellen, und ich stellte jegliches zusammenhängende Denken ein.

„Nochmal" flüsterte ich, und wir brachten noch zwei oder drei weitere Frösche aus der Form, der intensive Wechsel von heiß und kalt reizte meinen Körper, bis selbst die glatte Berührung des Bettlakens unter meinem Rücken fast zu viel war.

Nach einer Weile beschloss dann mein schokoholisierter Bettgefährte, dass es an der Zeit sei, das Spiel zu variieren, er schüttete eine ganze Handvoll Frösche über mir aus, und ich quiekte und lachte und wand mich, als das Gefühl der kleinen, kühlen, hopsenden Froschfüße sich über meinen Körper verteilte, sie krabbelten auf meine Brüste und fielen mir über das Schlüsselbein in den Nacken, sie hopsten auf meinem Bauch herum und meinen Oberschenkel entlang, und mindestens einen zerquetschte ich unter meinem Bein, als ich zappelte. Und Remus' Lippen folgten ihrem Weg, er schnappte sie mit den Zähnen von meiner Haut, die unter seinen Lippen brannte, und tat sie zurück in die Packung, er fand auch die in meinem Nacken, unter meinem Rücken und in der sehr privaten, dunkle Region dort unten, wo Beine und Hinterteil sich Guten Tag sagen. Einen ließ er übrig, er saß zwischen meinen Brüsten, sein Kehlsack arbeitete, als wollte er quaken, er war schon ein wenig klebrig und weich. Remus stupste ihn an, und er machte sich auf den Weg, er krabbelte, wahrscheinlich war er schon zu geschmolzen, um noch zu hopsen, und hinterließ eine Spur kleiner Schokoladenabdrücke auf seinem Weg nach unten, über meinen Bauch, und dann stürzte er wie ein kleiner Lemming über den Rand und zwischen meine Schenkel. Ich lachte und keuchte gleichzeitig, als ich seine kleinen, irritierten Bewegungen sehr nah an einer sehr empfindlichen Region spürte, er schien den Ausgang zu suchen, aber vergeblich, und langsam, quälend langsam, machte Remus sich an die Verfolgung, seine Zunge entfernte sorgfältig jeden kleinen Schokofleck von meiner Brust, meinem Bauch und… tiefer.

Ich wollte etwas sagen wie _Bind mich los, meine Hände werden kalt, und lass uns endlich zur Sache kommen_. Ich machte den Mund auf, und in dem Augenblick war er mit seiner Zunge in der dunklen Höhle des Frosches angekommen, und ich sagte nur noch Dinge wie _ja… ooh… mmmmMMMM… bitte bittebitte… mach… weiter… bittebittebitte… nicht… ich… ooh… NICHT AUFHÖREN! Bitte! Ich… ooh… ja… jajaja… dort… du…ooohhh… ich… ja… ja… _Und dann kam ich in einer langen, heißen Welle, und das wackelige Bett stellte sich als überraschend stabil heraus, ich war sicher, ich hatte es an die Grenzen der Materialbelastung gebracht.

Ich merkte kaum, dass er mich los band, ich schloss es aus der Tatsache, dass ich meine Hände plötzlich in seinem Haar vergraben konnte, als er zu mir nach oben kam, und ich merkte dann auch, dass er genug Schokolade und Spiele gehabt hatte, er öffnete meine Schenkel und schob sich in mich hinein, sehr vorsichtig und langsam, sein Gesicht war fast friedlich, und ich merkte, der Mond war verschwunden und mein zärtlicher Liebhaber zurück gekehrt, ich genoss das ruhige Tempo nach dem aufreibenden Spiel, und dann kam er, tief in mir, mit einem langen Seufzen.

Wir lagen lange, ohne uns auseinander zu bewegen, es war heiß und klebrig zwischen uns, winzige Schweißtropfen kitzelten meine überreizte Haut.

„Gehen wir duschen?" murmelte ich im Halbschlaf. „Wir kleben."

„Okay" sagte er und küsste meine Stirn.

Nach einer Weile, wir hatten uns nicht vom Fleck bewegt, murmelte er:

„Duschen macht nur Sinn, wenn wir uns auch ein neues Bettlaken besorgen. Wir haben einen Haufen zermatschte Frösche auf diesem."

„Okay" murmelte ich.

„Also dann" sagte er und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter.

„Gehen wir" murmelte ich.

Ich machte die Augen wieder auf, ich schwamm träge in einem See von goldenem Licht, als er über mich hinweg aus dem Bett kletterte, ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, etwas verpasst zu haben.

„Duschen" murmelte ich.

„Lass gut sein" sagte er und strich mir Haare aus der Stirn. „Du hast schon geschlafen.

„Wie spät…?"

„Kurz vor Mitternacht. Ich will nur nachsehen, ob Sirius zurück ist. Ich meine, ich hätte was gehört."

Ich nickte und gähnte. Die Innenseiten meiner Schenkel klebten aneinander, und das Leintuch klebte an meinem Rücken, als ich mich zur Seite drehte.

„Hast du keinen Schokoladen-Entferner-Zauber?" murmelte ich.

„Doch" sagte er, etwas gedämpft durch die Robe, die er sich gerade über den Kopf zog. „Ich steck' sie in den Mund, und dann ist sie weg. Hokuspokus."

„Ha, ha" murmelte ich müde.

„Wir kümmern uns morgen drum" sagte er. „Schlaf ruhig weiter."

„Hm" murmelte ich.

Er deckte mich zu und stopfte die Decke in meinem Rücken fest, die Intimität und Sorgfalt der Geste wärmte mich mehr als alles andere, dann schlich er sich raus, und ich war weg, noch ehe ich die Tür klappen hörte.

oooOOOooo

Der Samstag Morgen kam unsanft. Ich wurde aus dem Schlaf gerissen, weil jemand schrie, es klang verdächtig nach der noblen Mrs. Black. Die angenehme Wärme, die mich umfangen hatte, entfernte sich von mir, ich rollte auf den Bauch und blinzelte. Remus neben mir war zum Sitzen gekommen, aber was hatte Mrs. Black in unserem Schlafzimmer verloren… und seit wann hatte sie grüne Haare?

Ich riss die Augen auf.

Tonks?

Sie stand neben unserem Bett, eine Hand in die Hüfte gestemmt, mit der anderen und ihrem spitzen Zeigefinger versuchte sie offenbar, Remus zu erdolchen, und sie war mitten in einem furiosen Wutausbruch, zu dem mir jeder Bezug fehlte.

„…so mit Leuten umzugehen!" schrie sie ihn an. „Gewissenloser Bastard! Dass du dich nicht schämst! All das nette und freundliche Getue tagsüber, als könntest du kein verdammtes Wässerchen trüben, und dann kommt so was! Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht? Nichts, wahrscheinlich! Ein bisschen den Jagdtrieb raus gelassen, was? Aber ich sage dir, Tonks ist keine Beute, die man mal eben zwischen zwei Schichten im Ministerium abschleppen kann! Und du, Emilia", ihr Zeigefinger schnellte zu mir, „du tust besser daran, diesen Hurensohn aus deinem Bett zu schmeißen! Du bist voll auf ihn rein gefallen!"

„Tonks" sagte Remus, ruhig wie immer. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst."

„Ach nein? Kurzes Gedächtnis, was? Könnte vielleicht daran liegen, dass du meistens mit dem Schwanz denkst!"

„He" sagte er. „He, Tonks, langsam." Er nahm ihre Hand und versuchte, sie runter zu drücken, doch sie riss sich los und umklammerte ihre Hand, als hätte sie sich verbrannt.

„Fass mich nicht an" fauchte sie. „Dass du dich nicht schämst!"

„Ich weiß nicht mal, wofür" sagte er, eine Spur energischer.

„Lügner!" fauchte sie.

„Tonks" sagte er. „Was immer da passiert ist, ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass du mich verwechselst."

„Ach" fauchte sie. „Der geheime Zwilling, oder was?"

„So ähnlich" sagte Remus. „Sirius. Er hat…"

„Ich weiß, wann ich Sirius vor mir habe, du Idiot! Ihr seht euch nicht besonders ähnlich!"

„Oder vielleicht doch" sagte Remus. „Er hat gestern…"

„Halt die Klappe!" schrie sie ihn an. „Komm mir nicht mit beschissenen Ausreden! Ich kann keine Ausreden mehr hören! Ihr Kerle seid alle gleich! Ihr glaubt, euch gehört die Welt, nur weil ihr einen verdammten Schwanz habt!"

„Tonks!" sagte Remus sehr laut.

„Halt die Klappe!" schrie sie, während ihr Tränen aus den Augen sprangen. Sie holte aus, und dann klatschte es gewaltig, Remus riss den Kopf herum und fasste sich an die Wange, und Tonks stürmte hinaus und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu, dass der Putz von der Wand rieselte.

„Aha" sagte ich überrumpelt. „Äh… Guten Morgen."

„Nicht für alle von uns" sagte Remus und schlug die Bettdecke zurück. „Da gibt es jemanden, mit dem ich mal ein Wörtchen reden muss."

Wir fanden die fragliche Person in der Küche. Er saß auf der Eckbank, die langen Beine von sich gestreckt, und aß Hundekekse aus der Tüte. Er trug wieder sein eigenes Gesicht mit nahezu engelsgleicher Unschuld darin, neben den unübersehbaren Spuren eines Katers. Tonks lehnte an der Spüle, die Arme um sich geschlungen, ihre Augen waren dick und rot, und ihr Atem ging stockend.

„Morgen" sagte Sirius unbeschwert. „Schon wach?"

„Allerdings" sagte Remus. „Was hast du mit meinem Gesicht gemacht, sag mal?"

„Wieso?" sagte Sirius und grinste. „Falls du den Knutschfleck meinst, da an deinem Hals, also ich war's nicht."

„Du weißt, was ich meine" sagte Remus und fasste sich automatisch an den Hals. Ich begann, Tee zu machen, ich wollte nicht herumstehen wie ein Schlachtenbummler.

„Ich möchte wissen, was du gestern abend getan hast" sagte Remus mit einem Gestus übertriebener Geduld, den ich sonst nur von Snape kannte. „Immerhin habe ich mir gerade eine Ohrfeige eingefangen für etwas, das garantiert nicht auf meinem Mist gewachsen ist."

„Sie hat dich geohrfeigt?" prustete Sirius. „Merlin! Wollte, ich wäre dabei gewesen."

„Ihr seid doch Freaks" sagte Tonks, ihre heute violetten Augen sprangen vom einen zum anderen.

„Es war nur sehr eingeschränkt unterhaltsam" sagte Remus. „Also, raus mit der Sprache."

Sirius seufzte, aber es kam nicht sehr überzeugend, weil das Grinsen nicht aus seinem Gesicht weichen wollte.

„Also gut" sagte er. „Ich gestehe. Ich war's."

„Was" sagte Tonks fassungslos.

„Der überzählige Polyjuice" ergänzte ich Sirius' magere Erklärung.

„Was" sagte Tonks wieder. „Und du hast nichts besseres zu tun, als dir _sein_ Gesicht auszuleihen und mir im Ministerium aufzulauern?"

„Ich habe dir nicht aufgelauert" sagte Sirius.

„Du warst im Ministerium?" sagte Remus. „Bist du noch zu retten?"

„Was für ein übler Trick" sagte Tonks mit bebender Stimme. „Du bist ein Schwein, Sirius."

„Oh, na aber" sagte Sirirus verletzt, und dann machten wir einen Schritt rückwärts und ließen den Wirbelsturm Tonks über Sirius hinweg ziehen, komplett mit Anzweiflung seiner Manneskraft, Infragestellung seiner geistigen Unversehrtheit und vollständiger Aberkennung jeglichen guten Geschmackes. Remus wirkte zunächst, als sei er kurz davor, einzuschreiten, ich kannte ihn lange genug, um zu wissen, dass er nichts mehr hasste als lautstarke Szenen, aber spätestens als wir Tonks' Worten entnahmen, dass Sirius es geschafft hatte, sie zu küssen und damit in vollständige Verwirrung zu stürzen, entspannte er und begann, das Schauspiel zu genießen.

Irgendwann pfiff der Teekessel, und Tonks gingen die Worte aus. Sirius wirkte ein wenig überrollt auf seiner Eckbank.

„Ich dachte nicht, dass du dich so aufregst" sagte er und fummelte an seiner Hundekeks-Tüte, dass der Spaniel Knitter bekam. „Es war ein Scherz, du meine Güte."

„Ach so?" fauchte Tonks. „Ein Scherz? Im Sinne von, nicht ernst gemeint? Im Sinne von, vergiss einfach, was ich gesagt habe? Im Sinne von, nichts für ungut, mir war nur langweilig?"

„Im Sinne von, ich hab' nicht besonders lange darüber nachgedacht" fauchte Sirius zurück.

„Was für eine Überraschung" sagte Remus und goss Tee auf.

„Hör mir jetzt gut zu, Black" sagte Tonks und fuhr wieder den spitzen Zeigefinger aus. „Solltest du jemals den Mut aufbringen, mit deinem eigenen Gesicht zu mir zu kommen, dann tu es. Bis dahin, solltest du jemals wieder einen deiner Scherze auf mich ablassen, bist du toter als tot. Klar?"

„Klar" murmelte Sirius.

„Gut" sagte sie. „Ich hau' mich jetzt aufs Ohr. Ich hatte eine lange, anstrengende Nacht. Wiedersehen, zusammen." Sie disapparierte mit einem ärgerlichen Knall.

„Was mich mit der Frage zurück lässt" sagte ich, „wen sie jetzt eigentlich geküsst hast?"

„Na, ich war's nicht" sagte Remus.

„Ich weiß" sagte ich, „aber sie hat es getan, als sie ihn für dich hielt."

„Eifersüchtig?" sagte er und lächelte mich unter seinem halblangen, fransigen Haarvorhang an.

„Nein" sagte ich. „Kompromisslos monogam."

„Ach so."

„Wann haben eigentlich die Mädchen angefangen, den großartigen Sirius Black zu ignorieren und auf den unscheinbaren Remus Lupin zu fliegen?" fragte Sirius von der Eckbank.

„Problem damit?" fragte Remus grinsend.

„Natürlich. Ich bin die umgekehrten Zustände gewohnt."

„Keine Sorge" sagte ich. „Das nächste _Mädchen_, das auf Remus Lupin _fliegt_, putz ich weg. Ich bin ziemlich kompromisslos kompromisslos."

Wir zuckten alle zusammen, als Tonks mit einem Knall zurückkehrte.

„Ich hab vergessen, dir was auszurichten" sagte sie zu Remus. „Kingsley hatte gestern die Gelegenheit, mal einen Blick in das Büro dieser Umbridge-Tussi zu werfen. Das ist die neue Abteilungsleiterin für Regulierung und Kontrolle magischer Geschöpfe. Sie plant definitiv etwas mit Werwölfen. Kingsley sagt, sie alle zu registrieren, oder etwas ähnliches."

„Das ist nicht an sich verkehrt" sagte Remus. „Viele Werwölfe sind auf Voldemorts Seite."

„Die werden aber kaum vorbei kommen und sich registrieren lassen" sagte Tonks. „Und es ist sicher auch nicht das, was hinter der Sache steckt. Immerhin ist die offizielle Politik des Ministeriums, dass Voldemort tot ist und tot bleibt."

„Hm" sagte Remus.

„Bist du dem Ministerium bekannt, als Werwolf?" fragte Tonks.

„Nachdem Severus den Premierminister persönlich davon in Kenntnis gesetzt hat, können wir davon ausgehen" sagte Remus.

„Dann solltest du dir schon mal ein paar Gedanken machen" sagte Tonks. „Über einen unverfänglichen Wohnsitz, zum Beispiel."

„Was ist falsch an diesem?" fragte ich.

„Wenn wir Pech haben, erinnert sich jemand im Ministerium daran, dass es der alte Wohnsitz der Blacks ist" sagte Sirius, „und zieht Schlüsse, die er nicht ziehen sollte."

„Ich hab' aber kein Geld für eine Wohnung" sagte Remus hilflos.

„Du brauchst auch nur eine Eulenadresse" sagte Sirius. „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich dich tatsächlich ausziehen lasse."

Remus seufzte.

„Oder du tauchst unter" sagte Sirius. „Ich bin sicher, jemand kann für dich eine Sichtung im Irak organisieren."

„Die Option behalte ich mir für später" sagte Remus. „Momentan bin ich noch nicht verzweifelt genug."

„Denk drüber nach" sagte Tonks. „Ich bin weg." Sie disapparierte mit einem Knall.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte ich. „Registrieren lassen? Wie ein Animagus?"

„Keine Ahnung" sagte Remus und holte das Teesieb aus der Kanne. „Nicht ganz so harmlos, möchte ich fast annehmen."

„Und was willst du tun?" fragte ich.

„Abwarten" sagte er. „Tee trinken. Und mich nicht vorzeitig aufregen. Dem Ministerium fällt immer mal was Neues ein, und es wird selten so heiß gegessen, wie es gekocht wird."

Ich hoffte, dass er Recht behalten würde, aber ich konnte nicht so ganz dran glauben. Ich fragte mich, warum Kingsley das Büro von Kollegen ausspionierte, wenn es sich nur um eine harmlose Arbeits-Beschaffungs-Maßnahme für unterbeschäftigte Registratoren handeln sollte. Ich brachte es nicht zur Sprache, aber es blieb ein ganz blödes Gefühl.

oooOOOooo

Manchmal hasste ich es wirklich, recht zu behalten. Als ich ein paar Tage später in die Küche von Nummer Zwölf kam, standen die Zeichen auf Sturm. Draußen bemühte sich ein Oktobertag, möglichst kalt, regnerisch und novembermäßig rüber zu kommen, und ähnliche Stimmung herrschte in der Küche. Der Mann, wegen dem ich Dauergast im Floo-Netzwerk war, saß auf der Eckbank und brütete über einer Tasse Tee, während sein WG-Genosse in der Küche herum strich wie ein gefangener Tiger. Ich hatte sie schon auf der Treppe diskutieren hören, Sirius' tragende Stimme, hauptsächlich, er unterbrach sich, als ich rein kam, und nahm sich Zeit für ein Lächeln.

„Tag, zusammen" sagte ich.

„Hallo, Emilia" sagte er. „Du wirst nicht glauben, was passiert ist."

„Das Ministerium hat geschrieben" sagte ich und deutete auf einen Brief mit frischen, scharfen Faltkanten, der auf dem Tisch neben Remus' Tasse lag und unverkennbar das Siegel des Ministeriums trug.

„Äh" sagte Sirius. „Ja, richtig."

„He" sagte Remus und lächelte sein Mir-ist-nicht-danach-aber-ich-tu's-gewohnheitsmäßig-Lächeln. „Na?" Ich küsste ihn ein wenig, und sein Lächeln geriet überzeugender.

„Gut" sagte ich und rutschte neben ihn auf die Eckbank. „Prima. Jemand aus der Abschlussklasse hat heute einen Treibsand-Hex vor dem DADA-Klassenzimmer ausprobiert."

„Und?"

„Perfekt ausgeführte Sprucharbeit. Hervorragende Wirkung. Filch steckte bis zur Hüfte drin, und irgendwie wollte ihm keiner raus helfen."

„Filch? Nicht Snape?"

„Snape ist der meist gehexte Lehrer an dieser Schule. Er hat eine Art siebten Sinn entwickelt, er ist kaum noch zu kriegen. Aber was ich so gehört habe, waren sie mit Filch auch ganz zufrieden."

„Sie sollten eindeutiger gegen solchen Unfug Position beziehen, Professor."

„Oh, das habe ich, Herr Kollege. Ein Monat Kesselschrubben, die Muggel-Variante, für jeden, der das vor _meinem _Klassenzimmer versucht."

„Freut mich zu hören, dass Sie ordentlich durchgreifen."

Ich lupfte den Brief vom Ministerium und warf einen schrägen Blick darauf.

„Und? Was schreiben die?"

„Darüber reden wir gerade" sagte Sirius. „Nur Mist. Dieses Schriftstück ist das unverschämteste, unglaublichste Stück Dreck, das ich je in den Fingern hatte."

„Darf ich's lesen?"

„Nur zu" schnaubte Sirius. „Wenn du dir den Tag so richtig verderben willst."

Ich sah Remus an, schließlich war es sein Brief, und er zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte. Ich faltete das Pergament auf.

_Ministerium für Magie – Abteilung zur Regulierung und Kontrolle magischer Geschöpfe_, stand in der Kopfzeile, und darunter:

_Aktenzeichen WW0207/3385 RJL, bitte bei Rückfragen immer angeben_

_Sehr geehrter Mr. R. J. Lupin,_

_Laut Informationen, die dem Ministerium vorliegen, fallen Sie unter die Registraturpflicht für magische Geschöpfe, Halbmenschen und Menschenähnliche, Dekret Nummer 23/31 auf Anweisung des Premierministers, Erlass am 11.10.2002, Paragraph 13, Absatz 07: Halbmenschen mit menschenähnlicher Intelligenz und lykantropher Infektion._

„Moment" sagte ich. „Was? Das ist die offizielle Sprachregelung? Menschenähnliche Intelligenz? Ja, ticken die noch ganz richtig?"

„Meine Rede" sagte Sirius düster. „Eine bodenlose Frechheit ist das."

„Es gilt wahrscheinlich hauptsächlich für menschenferne intelligente Wesen" sagte Remus. „Hippogreifen und ähnliche."

„Ich sehe es hier in einem Satz mit _lykantropher Infektion_" sagte ich. „Von Hippogreifen ist nicht die Rede."

Remus zuckte die Schultern und rührte in seinem Tee. Ich las weiter.

_Sie sind hiermit zur Registratur am 21.10.2002, 16 Uhr, Zimmer 12 / AbtRegKonMagG, vorgeladen._

„Vorgeladen? Wie ein Verbrecher!"

_Vorzulegen sind:_

_1. Gültige Ausweispapiere und/oder Aufenthaltsgenehmigung_

_2. Nachweis über Wohnsitz_

_3. Nachweis über Arbeitsverhältnis_

_3. ärztliches gesundheitliches Gutachten_

_4. falls vorhanden, Dokumentation über den Infektionsverursacher_

_Des Weiteren haben Sie einen Bürgen vorzustellen, der für Ihre Ungefährlichkeit haftet. Der Bürge hat folgende Kriterien zu erfüllen:_

_1. Mindestalter 21 Jahre_

_2. gemeldeter Wohnsitz in England_

_3. unbescholtener Leumund (keine Vorstrafen)_

_4. keine verwandtschaftliche oder eheliche Verbindung_

_5. Zugehörigkeit zu keiner der in Paragraph 13, Dekret Nr. 23/31 gelisteten Halbmenschenarten._

_Sie sind ab sofort gehalten, das Land nicht ohne Inkenntnissetzung des Ministeriums und unter Angabe von Ziel, Zweck und Dauer der Reise zu verlassen. Eine entsprechende Reisegenehmigung kann erteilt oder verweigert werden. Des Weiteren sind Sie gehalten, Ihren Wohnsitz nicht ohne Inkenntnissetzung des Ministeriums zu wechseln. Außerdem sind Sie gehalten, sich am zweiten Werktag nach jedem vollen Mond bei Ihrem Fall-Manager zur medizinischen und psychologischen Inspektion vorzustellen. Der Fall-Manager kann gegebenenfalls Ihre vollmondliche Verwahrung in einer ministerialen Sicherungsanstalt anordnen._

_Rückfragen richten Sie bitte an den Ihnen zugeteilten Fall-Manager, Mr. Hermes Bramson, Zimmer 12 / AbtRegKonMagG._

_Hochachtungsvoll,_

_Dolores Umbridge, Abt.-Leitung RegKonMagG_

Ich ließ das Pergament sinken. Meine Wut war verflogen. Etwas Kaltes umklammerte meinen Brustkorb und erschwerte mir das Atmen.

„Ohne Panik verbreiten zu wollen" sagte ich, „aber das ist… oh, Merlin. Das macht mir Angst."

„Das muss es nicht" sagte Remus. „Ich bin sicher, es wird nicht so heiß gegessen wie…"

„Behalt ihn für dich, den verdammten Spruch!" schrie Sirius. „Ich kann ihn nicht mehr hören!"

„Entschuldigung" sagte Remus automatisch.

„Ich weiß nicht" sagte ich. „Vielleicht ist es mein deutscher Hintergrund, aber ich sehe als nächstes Busse, in die alle Werwölfe verladen werden, um sie in ein Arbeitslager zu bringen."

„Quatsch" sagte Remus. „Wir leben in modernen Zeiten, oder nicht?"

„Hast du's gelesen?" sagte ich. „Die setzen dich quasi unter Arrest. Die beschränken deine Reisefreiheit, und sie nehmen sich das Recht, dich nach Gutdünken einzusperren."

„Was nicht so völlig unsinnig ist" sagte Remus in seine Tasse hinein. „Die meisten Werwölfe haben keinen Wolfsbann, und sie gehen oft auch nicht sehr verantwortungsvoll mit ihrer Natur um."

„Deshalb muss man sie nicht behandeln wie Verbrecher!"

„Ich bin sicher, man kann in meinem Fall eine Regelung finden. Vielleicht kriege ich Severus dazu, dass er dem Ministerium irgendeine Bescheinigung über den Wolfsbann ausstellt."

„Und was soll diese…" ich las es nach, „medizinische und psychologische Inspektion?"

„Sie wollen sehen, ob man in Kämpfe verwickelt war, nehme ich an" sagte Remus leise. Sirius schnaubte.

„Prima" sagte er. „Jetzt denk nur mal dran, wie du nach einem Keller-Vollmond aussiehst. Dieser Inspektor-Typ muss dir erst mal glauben, dass du dir das selbst zugefügt hast."

„Ich hatte gehofft, nicht mehr in den Keller zu müssen" sagte Remus.

„Musst du auch nicht" sagte Sirius. „Allein schon, weil er noch nicht dekontaminiert ist" fügte er grinsend hinzu. „Könnte durchaus sein, dass sich da noch etwas von meiner Verwandtschaft herum treibt, tot oder schlimmer. Aber du verstehst meinen Punkt, ja?"

„Ja, sicher" sagte Remus seufzend. „Aber was soll ich denn machen."

„Kann man nicht Widerspruch einlegen oder etwas?" fragte ich. „Wenn man von einem Muggel-Amt einen Bescheid bekommt, steht immer dabei, dass man Widerspruch einlegen kann." Ich raschelte durch das steife Pergament, aber alles, was ich fand, war ein Begleitbrief an Direktor Dumbledore, in dem er gebeten wurde, beiliegenden Brief an _den Werwolf, Aktenzeichen WW0207/3385-RJL, namens Remus James Lupin, bei nächster Sichtung weiter zu reichen._

„Sichtung" schnaubte ich. „Die Frau tickt wirklich nicht richtig. Aber von Widerruf steht hier leider nichts."

„Wundert dich das?" sagte Sirius. „Es sind die gleichen Leute, die mich lebenslänglich eingesperrt haben, ohne einen Prozess. Vielleicht nicht die gleichen, aber die gleiche Art."

„Du kannst das nicht vergleichen" sagte Remus.

„Nein" fauchte Sirius. „Ich vergleich's dann, wenn sie dich in ihrer Scheiß-Sicherungsanstalt haben und vergessen, dich zwischen den Monden raus zu lassen!"

Remus seufzte und legte die Stirn in die Hände.

„Spielen wir's mal durch" sagte ich und sah auf den Brief. „Ausweis ist vorhanden. Dieses Gesundheitszeugnis kriegen wir von Madam Pomfrey, ich bin sicher, sie stellt uns alles aus, was wir brauchen. Hast du etwas über den Werwolf, der dich seinerzeit gebissen hat?"

„Seinen Gebissabdruck auf meinem Oberschenkel" sagte Remus düster.

„Das ist wahrscheinlich nicht die Art von Dokument, das die meinen" sagte ich. „Aber egal. Ist ja nicht zwingend. Was du jedenfalls auch schon mal hast, ist ein Bürge."

„Und wen?" sagte er.

„Na, hallo" sagte ich verblüfft. „Wie wär's mit mir?"

„Nein" sagte er. „Das möchte ich nicht."

„Aber warum nicht?" sagte ich erstaunt. „Ich erfülle alle Kriterien. Ich hab' einen Wohnsitz in Hogwarts, ich bin nicht vorbestraft, wir sind nicht verwandt und nicht verheiratet, und _verliebt_ ist zulässig, wie ich das sehe."

„Trotzdem" sagte er. „Ich möchte das nicht."

„Und ich falle nicht unter diesen Halbmenschen-Paragraph" sagte ich.

„Emilia" sagte er. „Du bist zweifelsohne sehr gut geeignet, aber darum geht es nicht. Ich möchte nicht, dass du das tust, weil du keine Ahnung hast, worauf du dich da einlässt." Er sah immer noch knapp an mir vorbei, ich kannte das mittlerweile, es war ein schlechtes Zeichen.

„Wieso denn" sagte ich. „Es ist doch keine große Sache."

„Siehst du" sagte er. „Wie ich sagte." Er begann, in seiner Tasse zu rühren, der Tee darin sah kalt und dunkel aus. Ich berührte die Tasse mit meinem Stab.

„_Energete_" sagte ich leise, und sofort begann der Tee zu dampfen.

„Danke" sagte er und lächelte traurig.

„Also" sagte ich. „Sag mir doch, worauf ich mich einlasse."

„Lies es nach" sagte er. „Der Bürge haftet für meine Ungefährlichkeit. Das heißt, wenn ich jemanden beiße, oder schlimmeres, sperren sie den Bürgen ein. Oder schlimmeres."

„Du beißt aber doch niemanden" sagte ich. „Du bist doch kein Monster."

Remus gab etwas von sich, das zwischen einem Lachen und einem Stöhnen lag.

„Doch" sagte er und schob die Teetasse von sich, dass sie überschwappte. „Genau das bin ich. Ein Monster."

„Das ist nicht wahr" sagte ich heftig.

„Mach die Augen auf, Emilia" sagte er und klang bitterer, als es der Tee in seiner Tasse nach dem hundertsten Aufwärmen hätte sein können. „Es hat keinen Zweck, es zu leugnen."

„Moony" sagte Sirius besänftigend. „Das ist nicht gerecht, was du da tust."

„Was?" sagte Remus. „Du warst doch immer der erste, der mir gesagt hat, ich sollte es annehmen. Es sei meine Natur, es sei ein Teil von mir, ein Teil meines Lebens, ich sollte es akzeptieren, bla-bla-bla."

„Das habe ich" sagte Sirius, „aber ich habe dir nicht gesagt, dass du deine Existenz auf den Wolf reduzieren sollst. _Du _hast mir doch vorgerechnet, dass du durchschnittlich sechshundertsechzig Stunden ein Mensch bist und nur zwölf ein Wolf. Also warum tust du dir das selbst an?"

„Weil die verdammten zwölf Stunden mein Leben bestimmen! Wenn der Wolf jemanden umbringt, muss der Mensch dafür einstehen. So ist das nun mal."

„Der Wolf hat aber noch niemanden umgebracht."

„Weißt du's? Du hast ein paar Monde verpasst in den letzten Jahren."

„Aua" sagte ich leise, aber Sirius schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es" sagte er leise. „Ich weiß, der Mensch würde sich vorsorglich lieber selbst die silberne Kugel geben, wenn er es nicht schafft, rechtzeitig ein sicheres Plätzchen für den Wolf aufzutreiben."

„Es gibt immer Sicherheitslücken" sagte Remus und starrte beharrlich hinunter auf die Tischplatte. „Das weißt du auch. Du warst dabei. Es gab… Vorfälle, in der Vergangenheit."

„Die hauptsächlich durch Dummköpfe in deiner Umgebung verursacht waren" sagte Sirius. „Du hast dir nichts vorzuwerfen."

„Wenn ich jemanden töte, egal durch wessen Dummheit das verursacht wird, habe ich mir das selbstverständlich vorzuwerfen."

„Ach, Moony" sagte Sirius seufzend und ließ sich auf die Eckbank sinken. „Wir drehen uns im Kreis, merkst du das nicht?"

„Ich will euch nur meinen Punkt klar machen" sagte Remus und zog mit dem Teelöffel Rillen in der Tischplatte nach, als wäre es hoch komplexe Sprucharbeit. „Es ist möglich, dass ich jemanden getötet habe. Ich hatte nicht immer einen Keller. Meistens, aber nicht immer. Es gibt ein paar Nächte, in denen ich draußen war, und ihr wisst, dass ich mich nicht erinnere. Und zumindest einmal… ich hatte mir angewöhnt, nach solchen Nächten zu erbrechen… nur um zu sehen… und... an diesem einen Morgen kamen Fleischreste. Keine kleine Beute, es waren keine Knochen dabei. Ich weiß nicht, was es war. Und sollte ich jemals… gebissen haben, ohne zu… fressen… weiß ich ohnehin nichts darüber."

„Ich glaube nicht daran" sagte Sirius überzeugt. „Ich denke, wenn so etwas passiert wäre, hättest du geträumt, oder eine verschwommene Erinnerung behalten. Ich weiß noch, dass du immer schwere Träume hattest, wenn es ein heftiger Vollmond war."

„Ich will nur meinen Punkt klar machen" sagte Remus wieder. „Euch klar machen, wovon wir sprechen. Es ist kein hübscher, pelziger Wolf. Es ist ein aggressives, gefährliches Monster. _Ich_ bin das."

„Dein Punkt ist klar" sagte ich. „Wann ist dieser Termin? Sechzehnter? Das ist ein… Dienstag. Prima. Da muss ich nicht mal Unterricht verschieben."

Remus seufzte, schüttelte den Kopf und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Er verbreitete eine beinahe snape-ische Aura von Fass-mich-nicht-an, und so stand ich auf und besorgte mir ein Glas Apfelsaft.

„Was haben wir noch?" sagte ich dann und warf einen Blick auf das Pergament. „Wohnsitz, und Arbeitsverhältnis. Na ja, ohne unken zu wollen, das mit dem Arbeitsverhältnis sieht eher schlecht aus, und um einen Wohnsitz müssen wir uns schleunigst kümmern, wenn wir nicht Nummer Zwölf angeben wollen."

„Wir mieten irgendwas" sagte Sirius. „Es muss ja nur eine Eulenadresse sein."

„Und jemand muss da sein, der die Eule in Empfang nimmt" gab ich zu bedenken. „Ich weiß ja nicht, wie oft das Ministerium ihm noch schreiben will, aber in Muggelheim sind Amtsgeschichten immer ein Papierkrieg. Es wird Misstrauen erwecken, wenn die Eulen zu oft mit _unzustellbar _zurück kommen."

„Wir mieten etwas hier in der Nähe und leiten die Eulen nach Nummer Zwölf um. Das sollte nicht weiter auffallen."

„Hier in der Nähe ist die Londoner City, mein Bester" sagte ich. „Die Mieten dort übersteigen ein klein bisschen unsere Möglichkeiten."

„Hm" sagte er. „Hogsmeade, dann, und wir leiten nach Hogwarts um. Ja. Das ist doch eigentlich eine brillante Idee." Er grinste. „Die Hütte. Die gute, alte Hütte."

„Was für eine Hütte? Ach so. _Die _Hütte."

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, und wenn sich das über die Jahre nicht geändert hat, ist sie Schuleigentum. Dumbledore könnte sie also vermieten. Man müsste sie vielleicht ein bisschen herrichten, für den Fall, dass einer vom Ministerium mal vorbei kommt, aber das ist an einem Wochenende geschehen. Sehr gut."

„Und das Arbeitsverhältnis?"

Sirius zuckte die Achseln. „Ich nehme an, er wird nicht der einzige Werwolf ohne Job sein."

„Es würde aber einen guten Eindruck machen, wenn er einen hätte. Gibt es nicht irgendwelche Verbindungen, die wir noch anbohren können?"

„Wenn wir welche hätten, hätte er längst einen Job."

„Hm. Guter Punkt."

Ich trank meinen Apfelsaft, während draußen mal wieder der Regen gegen die Fenster schlug.

„Oder er geht nicht hin" sagte Sirius.

„Hm?" sagte ich gedankenverloren, ich dachte gerade darüber nach, ob es einem besonders perfiden Mitglied der Black-Familie zuzutrauen gewesen wäre, einen Regenwetter-Zauber über das Haus zu legen.

„Er lässt sich nicht registrieren" sagte Sirius. „Er taucht unter. Das ist nicht so schwer, und ich habe mittlerweile hinreichend Erfahrung auf dem Gebiet. Ich hab' ein paar Monate in Hogsmeade gelebt, um näher bei Harry zu sein. Es war kein Spaß, aber es war relativ ungefährlich."

„Du warst Snuffles" wandte ich ein. „Das ist eine Möglichkeit, die er nicht hat."

„Im Gegenteil" sagte Sirius strahlend, und ich sah, wie die Begeisterung über seine eigene Idee ihn davon trug. „Wir haben es geschafft, uns den Animagus-Zauber beizubringen. Selbst James, der in Arithmantik echt gestunken hat. Für ein Superhirn wie Remus wird es eine Leichtigkeit sein. Ein paar Monate, länger nicht, und dann hat er eine nicht registrierte, unbekannte Animagus-Gestalt! Er ist damit praktisch unauffindbar. Das ist genial" sagte er glücklich.

„Ich dachte, man braucht eine Art von Grundveranlagung, um ein Animagus zu sein" sagte ich. „Deshalb sind die so selten, dachte ich. Weil nicht jeder ein Animagus werden kann."

„Quatsch" sagte Sirius und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Das ist Ministeriumspolitik. Die verbreiten das, weil sie nicht wollen, dass die halbe Zauberwelt bellend, miauend und quakend durch die Gegend läuft. Überleg doch mal. Wir waren zu dritt, als wir beschlossen, Animagi zu werden. Wenn diese Grundveranlagung wirklich nötig wäre, und wenn die wirklich so selten wäre, wie groß wäre dann die Chance gewesen, dass ausgerechnet wir drei drüber verfügen? Alle drei?"

„Hm" sagte ich.

„Ich glaube, dass jeder ein Animagus werden kann, der clever genug ist und hart genug dran arbeitet" sagte Sirius. „James, Peter und ich sind der beste Beweis. Wobei natürlich Talent nicht schadet."

„Hm" sagte ich wieder, schwer in Gedanken.

„Eröffnet ganz neue Möglichkeiten, was?" sagte er und grinste mich an.

„Na ja" sagte ich. „Wer hat nicht mal davon geträumt, ein Animagus zu sein? Und vor allem, seit ich erfahren habe, dass Werwölfe sich in Gesellschaft von Tieren leichter tun."

„Ich bring's dir bei" bot er sofort an. „Euch beiden. He! Das wird ein Spaß."

„Ich weiß nicht" sagte ich. „Was, wenn meine alten Mitschüler Recht behalten, und ich verwandle mich in ein Kamel?"

Sirius lachte gerade heraus. „Damit haben sie dich aufgezogen?"

„Und nicht zu knapp."

„Selbst wenn" sagte Sirius sehr erheitert. „Wir hatten einen Hippogreif hier in Nummer Zwölf. Wir kriegen auch ein Kamel unter. Und der Werwolf würde Augen machen."

„Kein Zweifel" sagte ich düster.

„Ich glaube es aber nicht" sagte Sirius. „Ich habe ein Gespür für so etwas, und bei dir denke ich eher an etwas Kleines. Ein Vogel vielleicht, oder etwas wie ein Eichhörnchen."

„Na, so lange kein Meerschweinchen dabei raus kommt" sagte ich.

Sirius lachte wieder. „Das wäre schlecht" sagte er. „Meerschweinchen passen ins Beutschema, zumindest von Füchsen, und ich gehe jede Wette ein, dass unser Moony ein Fuchs wird."

Ich sah zu ihm hinüber. Die Eckbank war leer. Ich sah gerade noch einen Zipfel der fadenscheinigen Robe durch die Tür verschwinden. Ich rief ihn und rannte ihm hinterher, doch er war schon auf der Treppe und beschleunigte seinen Schritt, als er mich hinter sich hörte, er nahm zwei Stufen auf einmal und verschwand nach oben um die Ecke. Aus der Eingangshalle hörte ich die reizende Mrs. Black ihr Lied anstimmen, und gleich darauf klappte die Haustür. Schweren Herzens kehrte ich in die Küche zurück.

„Lass ihn" sagte Sirius, dem das Lachen ebenfalls vergangen war. „Er beruhigt sich schon wieder."

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so viele Probleme macht" sagte ich geknickt. „Nenn mich naiv, aber es klang alles so wohl geordnet. Er kriegt den Trank, und du hilfst ihm ein bisschen, und er wartet einfach, bis es vorbei ist."

„So ist es aber nicht" sagte Sirius seufzend. „Nicht für jemanden, der sich so viele Gedanken macht. Und er hat zu viel Zeit zum Nachdenken. Ich denke, alles wäre besser, wenn er einen Job hätte. Dass er nicht unterrichten darf, das ist es, was ihn wirklich fertig macht."

Ich seufzte und ließ mich auf die Eckbank plumpsen.

„Na komm" sagte Sirius. „Brüten hilft nichts. Lass uns eine Partie Schach spielen. Ich muss ein bisschen üben, Moony hat mich gestern in weniger als fünfzehn Zügen fertig gemacht."

Ich seufzte wieder, und ohne meine Zustimmung abzuwarten holte er das Schachbrett aus der Schublade unter dem Tisch und begann, die Figuren aufzustellen.

Wir kamen nicht wesentlich über die Eröffnung hinaus. Ich konnte nicht.

„Ich geh' mal nachsehen" sagte ich und stand auf. „Ich kann ihn doch nicht da draußen rumlaufen lassen, so allein."

„Okay" sagte Sirius und hob mit hilflosem Lächeln die Schultern. „Dann sieh zu, was du erreichen kannst."

Ich war schon auf der Straße, als ich bemerkte, dass es reichlich kühl war und ich keine Überrobe dabei hatte. In dünnen, kalten, durchdringenden Bindfäden kam der Regen aus dem tiefgrauen Himmel. Autos rauschten durch ölige Pfützen und hatten die Scheinwerfer eingeschaltet, obwohl es erst Nachmittag war. Ich zog meine Robe enger um meine Schultern und setzte mich in Trab. Ich hatte eine ungefähre Ahnung.

Die Glöckchen an der Ladentür klingelten heftig, als ich eintrat. Ich sah mich um. Die Luft war warm und duftete nach Kaffee, aber der kleine Laden war zu meiner Enttäuschung leer. Ich nahm meine Brille ab und wischte mit meinem feuchten Ärmel an ihr herum.

„Hallo" sagte die Frau hinter der Theke freundlich. „Scheußliches Wetter, nicht wahr?"

„Ja" sagte ich und setzte meine fleckige Brille wieder auf. „Allerdings. Deprimierend."

„Was darf es sein?" fragte sie.

„Eine Auskunft, bitte" sagte ich. „Ich suche… jemanden. Meinen… Freund. Schlank, Anfang vierzig. Hellbraune Haare, und er trägt eine Art Mantel, ziemlich geflickt. Braun. Ich dachte, er wäre vielleicht hier vorbei gekommen."

„Das ist er" sagte die Frau. „Er kommt gelegentlich rein und kauft Schokolade. Ein netter Mensch, wirklich. Ihr… Lebensgefährte?"

„Ja" sagte ich und hielt den neugierigen Blick tapfer aus. „Und er war gerade hier?"

„Vor ein paar Minuten" sagte sie. „Er wirkte ziemlich durcheinander. Hat versucht, mit einer ganz seltsamen Währung zu zahlen, ich hab' den Namen vergessen… Sinkel, oder so ähnlich?"

„Sickles" sagte ich, während mir heiß wurde. „Eine… äh, rumänische Währung. Wir waren kürzlich eine Weile dort."

„Aha" sagte die Frau und musterte mich erwartungsvoll.

„Und… Sie haben nicht zufällig gesehen, in welche Richtung er gegangen ist?" fragte ich.

„Rechts, die Straße runter" sagte sie. „Ich hab' noch gesehen, wie er auf die andere Straßenseite ist, er hat sich fast überfahren lassen. Er war wirklich reichlich durcheinander. Sie hatten doch keinen Streit?"

„Nein" sagte ich, schon auf dem Weg zur Tür. „Es ist beruflich. Ein Problem, aber wir kriegen das in den Griff. Vielen Dank, und auf Wiedersehen."

Ich riss die Tür auf, dass die Glöckchen wild bimmelten, und stürmte hinaus. Ich überquerte die Straße und sah mich um. Rechts ging es zu dem kleinen Park, in dem wir kürzlich mit Snuffles gewesen waren. Wohin es zur Linken ging, wusste ich nicht, ich war immer noch weit davon entfernt, mich in der Umgebung von Nummer Zwölf auszukennen, und für jemanden mit meinem Orientierungsvermögen sah eine Straße ohnehin aus wie die andere. Ich ging also rechts, an einer langen Linie schmutziger Häuserfronten entlang. Nass gewaschene, bunte Werbeblättchen klebten an den Briefkästen, und in den Hauseingängen hatten sich alte Zeitungen angesammelt. Es tropfte aus den Regenrinnen, und gelegentlich kam das flackernde Licht eines Fernsehers aus einem der Erdgeschossfenster. Ohne viel Hoffnung schaute ich in ein paar Hofeinfahrten und Querstraßen, fand aber nichts als nasse Mülltonnen und abgestellte Fahrräder. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Der kleine Park war eher eine Hoffnung als eine Wahrscheinlichkeit, und ich hatte ihn hauptsächlich als Ziel meiner Suche gewählt, weil ich keine anderen markanten Punkte in der Gegend kannte. Falls es ihm eingefallen war, die U-Bahn zu nehmen, konnte ich genauso gut wieder umkehren.

Ich schlang die Arme um mich und beschleunigte meinen Schritt. Meine Robe klebte mir unangenehm auf den Schultern, und meine Sicht war verschwommen durch den Wasserfilm, der sich auf meiner Brille gebildet hatte.

Und dann fand ich ihn, noch ehe ich den kleinen Park erreicht hatte. Er saß auf einer Bank an einer Bushaltestelle, in Kutscherhaltung, die Ellenbogen auf die Knie gestützt, seine Hände hingen leblos herunter. Seine Haare waren dunkel und strähnig vom Regen. Neben sich hatte er ein Päckchen liegen, ich erkannte den Schriftzug des Süßwarenladens auf dem durchweichten Papier. Er schaute vor sich auf den Boden, wo Regen in eine Pfütze tropfte, und er sah mich nicht an, als ich mich neben ihn setzte. Ich sagte nichts, und er auch nicht. Ich sah dem Verkehr zu, wie er an uns vorbei rollte, und manchmal hinüber auf seine Hände, die immer noch hilflos herunter hingen. Ich beobachtete einen Mann, der eilig die Straße entlang kam und an der Bushaltestelle Aufstellung nahm, er hatte eine Aktentasche und nasse Hosenbeine, und der Regen perlte in dicken Tropfen an seinem Schirm ab, ich sah, wie er mehrfach auf die Uhr schaute. Dann kam der Bus in einer Wolke aus Diesel und Pfützenwasser, der Mann schüttelte seinen Schirm ab und stieg ein, während gleichzeitig eine Horde Schulkinder aus der hinteren Tür quoll und durch die Pfützen platschte. Der Busfahrer warf mir einen fragenden Blick zu, ich schüttelte den Kopf. Er zuckte die Achseln und schloss die Türen.

Dann war der Bus weg und die Schulkinder auf dem Heimweg, und wir saßen immer noch da. Ich fasste hinüber, nahm das Päckchen und entfernte das durchweichte Papier, es war Vollmilch-Nuss darin, mit ganzen Nüssen, ich wertete das als Zeichen seiner Verwirrung, ich hörte ihn noch sagen, er bräuchte keine Nüsse in seiner Schokolade, das Leben sei schon hart genug. Ich packte die Schokolade aus, er warf einen Blick darauf, als das Silberpapier knisterte, es war das erste Lebenszeichen, das er mir gab.

Wir teilten uns die Schokolade. Wir sprachen immer noch nicht, aber unsere Hände berührten sich über dem Silberpapier, seine Haut war feucht und eiskalt. Die letzte Nuss küssten wir uns eine Weile hin und her, bis unsere Zungen die letzte Erinnerung an Schokolade von ihr gelöscht hatten, es war eine perfekte Nuss, glatt und rund und mit einer zarten Kerbe, und wir spielten mit ihr, bis ich sie schließlich zerbiss, weil die Innenseite meines Mundes die einzige Stelle meines Körpers war, an der ich noch Wärme spürte, und dann standen wir auf und gingen eng umschlungen durch den Regen nach Hause.


	4. Wolfsfallen und Orangen

Also, weiter geht's. Kapitel vier ist online.

Disclaimer, wie üblich: Remus Lupin, die bezaubernde Dolores und das ganze Ministerium sind geistiges Eigentum von JKR. Ich werde nicht ungefragt mit einem davon auf die Malediven fliegen :o)

Kleine Anmerkung: Ich weiß, es heißt Greenwich Mean Time. Es ist ein Wortwitz. Ein englischer, ok?

Also. Eine Runde Kreuzworträtsel für alle (und eines aus Wizard's Weekly für jeden, der reviewt!) und los geht's.

**VIERTES KAPITEL, DAS VON WOLFSFALLEN HANDELT UND VON DER KUNST, EINE ORANGE ZU SCHÄLEN**

Ich sah, dass er nervös war, als wir uns am Dienstag, einundzwanzigster Oktober, um kurz vor vier vor dem Ministerium trafen, besser gesagt, vor der Telefonzelle in der schmutzigen Londoner Nebenstraße. Er hatte sich rasiert und seine welligen Haare hinter die Ohren geklemmt, sein Gesicht war blass und die Lippen ein wenig schmaler als sonst.

„He" sagte ich keuchend. „Tut mir leid. Ich kam nicht früher raus."

„He" sagte er und lächelte die Sparausgabe seines Lächelns. „Es gibt keinen physikalischen Grund, dass Apparieren dich so außer Atem bringt, weißt du."

„Ich weiß. Ich halte immer die Luft an, währenddessen."

„Genau genommen gibt es auch kein Währenddessen."

„Besserwisser" sagte ich und küsste seine glatte, kühle Wange. Er hielt mir die Tür auf, und ich betrat vor ihm die schmutzige Telefonzelle. Ich wählte („sechs zwei vier vier zwei" sagte er mir vor) und zuckte zusammen, als die klare, kühle Frauenstimme direkt neben mir aus der leeren Luft kam:

„Willkommen im Ministerium für Magie. Bitte nennen Sie Ihren Namen und den Grund Ihres Besuches."

„Remus Lupin" sagte Remus. „Und Emilia Liguster, meine Begleiterin. Wir haben einen Termin mit Mister Hermes Bramson."

„Vielen Dank" sagte die kühle Frauenstimme. „Bitte entnehmen Sie Ihre Besucherausweise aus dem Münzfach und befestigen Sie sie gut lesbar an Ihren Roben."

Es ratterte und klirrte, und das Münzfach spie zwei rechteckige, silberfarbene Plaketten aus. _Emilia Liguster, Begleitung und Werwolf-Bürgin zur Registratur _las ich auf dem oberen, und auf dem zweiten: _Remus Lupin, Werwolf zur Registratur_.

„Das ist eine Frechheit" sagte ich und reichte Remus seine Plakette hinüber. „Entwürdigend. Warum soll jeder Idiot im Ministerium an unseren Roben lesen können, was wir dort zu schaffen haben?"

Remus zuckte die Schultern und seufzte, es war genau die Reaktion, die ich von ihm erwartet hatte, aber immerhin behielt er, wie ich, den Ausweis in der Hand und machte keine Anstalten, ihn sich anzustecken, für seine Verhältnisse beinahe ein revolutionärer Akt.

Wir warteten. Nichts passierte. Nach einiger Zeit meldete sich die kühle Frauenstimme wieder.

„Bitte befestigen Sie die Besucherausweise gut lesbar an Ihren Roben" sagte sie.

„Sonst was?" sagte ich. „Lasst ihr uns nicht rein?"

Niemand antwortete. Nichts geschah. Wir warteten.

„Wir kommen zu spät" sagte Remus.

„Bitte befestigen Sie die Besucherausweise gut lesbar an Ihren Roben" wiederholte die Frauenstimme in exakt dem gleichen Tonfall.

Remus seufzte und tat es. „Nun mach schon" sagte er zu mir. „Sie lassen uns sonst nicht rein."

Die Plakette schien mit einem Selbstklebezauber ausgestattet, sie saugte sich an meiner Robe fest und ließ sich mit bloßen Händen nicht mehr entfernen.

„Na prima" murrte ich. „Wehe, das versaut mir meine Robe."

„Als Besucher sind Sie aufgefordert, sich an der Sicherheitsstation durchsuchen zu lassen und Ihren Stab zur Registratur vorzulegen" sagte die kühle Frauenstimme. „Wir wünschen Ihnen einen angenehmen Aufenthalt." Dann, endlich, setzte sich die Telefonzelle in Bewegung und brachte uns nach unten.

Ich fühlte mich gebrandmarkt mit meiner Plakette, obwohl ich gar nicht der Werwolf war, als wir durch die große Eingangshalle hinüber zum Sicherheitsdienst gingen. Wir zeigten unsere Stäbe und ließen uns durchsuchen, und ich beobachtete, wie der Wachzauberer Remus' Plakette las und ihn mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen musterte.

„Ihr Stab wird einbehalten" sagte er zu ihm, während er mir meinen zurück gab. „Sie können ihn hier abholen, bevor Sie das Ministerium verlassen."

„Gibt es einen Grund dafür?" fragte Remus.

„Natürlich" sagte der Wachzauberer. „Dienstanweisung Nummer zwölf Strich drei Theta. Das Führen von Zauberstäben ist Halbmenschen und Menschenähnlichen verboten, so lange sie sich auf ministerialem Gelände bewegen."

„Vielen Dank für diese total sinnlose Information" sagte ich wütend. „Das ist diskriminierend, wissen Sie das?"

„Ich treffe nicht die Entscheidungen" sagte der Wachzauberer. „Ich führe sie nur aus. Und nun machen Sie bitte Platz, es warten noch andere Besucher hinter Ihnen."

„Reg dich nicht auf" sagte Remus, als wir hinüber zum Hauswegweiser gingen. „Es hat keinen Sinn."

„Was ich nicht verstehe, ist, dass du dich nicht aufregst" sagte ich. „Wie kannst du dich nur so behandeln lassen?"

„Was sollte ich denn dagegen tun?" sagte er schulterzuckend.

„Ich weiß nicht" sagte ich. „Es nicht einfach so hinnehmen. Sie diskriminieren dich, verdammt!"

„Ja" sagte er. „Wie fast immer, und fast überall, oder warum habe ich wohl keinen Job? Irgendwann regt man sich nur noch über die schlimmen Dinge auf."

„Das ist doch keine Einstellung!"

„Willst _du_ mir sagen, was eine Einstellung ist bezüglich eines Problems, das _ich_ seit achtunddreißig Jahren habe?"

Wir maßen uns mit Blicken, für einen Augenblick waren seine Augen hart. Dann seufzte ich und wandte den Blick ab.

„Vierter Stock, Seitenflügel" sagte ich und zeigte auf den Wegweiser. Wir gingen hinüber zu den Aufzügen und reihten uns in die kleine Traube der Wartenden ein. Ich rückte näher an meinen Werwolf heran, bis unsere Plaketten sich klickend berührten, ich hätte ihn gern geküsst, aber ich wusste mittlerweile, er war viel zu britisch, um sich mit Zärtlichkeiten unter den interessierten Augen einer Handvoll Ministeriumsangestellter wohl zu fühlen. So nahm ich lediglich seine Hände, ich war froh zu spüren, dass er meine Berührung erwiderte, und außerdem musste auf diese Art nicht jeder unsere Plaketten lesen.

Der Lift kam und wir zogen die Köpfe ein, als er einen Schwarm von Papierfliegern entließ, die in alle Richtungen davon schwirrten, ich wusste von meinem ersten Besuch, dass die Angestellten auf diese Art ihre Memos verschickten (und dass es weh tat, wenn man einen davon gegen die Stirn bekam). Wir stiegen ein, zusammen mit einer Handvoll Angestellter. Es gab eine kleine Verzögerung, als ein schnaufender Mann mit Halbglatze vergeblich versuchte, ein dickes Buch über die Schwelle zu ziehen, das er an einer Hundeleine mit sich führte (das Buch hatte sechs Stummelbeine und einen buschigen Schwanz). Schließlich gab er es auf, lächelte entschuldigend und murmelte etwas von „die Treppe nehmen", und dann schlossen sich die Türen und der Lift ruckte an.

Es war wie eine Reise zum Mittelpunkt der Erde. In entnervender Langsamkeit, es war mittlerweile zehn nach vier, arbeiteten wir uns von der Abteilung für Magische Sportarten und die Abteilung für Magisches Reisen bis zur Abteilung für Internationale Zauberzusammenarbeit vor, die ich von meinen Einreiseformalitäten kannte, jedes Mal hielt der Lift an, Papierflieger schwirrten hinein und hinaus und Ministeriumszauberer und –hexen stiegen ein und aus, und als wir endlich das vierte Geschoss erreichten, Abteilung zur Regulation und Kontrolle Magischer Geschöpfe, einschließlich Unterabteilungen für Monster, Erscheinungen und Geister, Büro für Goblinbeziehungen und Informationsstelle für Land- und Hausplagen, wie uns die kühle Frauenstimme mitteilte, waren wir viel zu spät und überzeugt, wir hätten besser die Treppe genommen. Mehrere Korridore und Glastüren später standen wir endlich am Informationstisch der passenden Unterabteilung und wurden von einem Info-Zauberer kritisch gemustert.

„Guten Tag" sagte Remus. „Remus Lupin und Emilia Liguster für Mister Hermes Bramson."

Der Info-Zauberer rollte ein langes Pergament auf, fuhr es mit dem Zeigefinger entlang und stoppte an einer bestimmten Stelle.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, nach welcher Monduhr Sie leben" sagte er missbilligend, „aber wir haben hier Greenwitch Mean Time, und demnach sind Sie fast eine halbe Stunde zu spät."

„Ich weiß" sagte Remus. „Es tut mir leid."

„Deshalb muss man trotzdem nicht unhöflich werden" sagte ich finster. „Aua! Geh von meinem Fuß runter!"

„Ausweis?" sagte der Info-Zauberer.

Remus fingerte das Gewünschte aus seiner Tasche und reichte es hinüber. Der Info-Zauberer machte ein umständliches Geschäft daraus, Daten in ein Formular zu übertragen, riss dann den unteren Teil ab, auf dem eine Nummer abgedruckt war, und hielt uns den Zettel hin.

„Diesen Gang runter" sagte er und zeigte auf eine weitere Glastür. „Es gibt dort einen Wartebereich. Sie werden aufgerufen."

„Danke" sagte Remus und steckte den Zettel ein.

„Du hilfst mir nicht, auf diese Weise" sagte er zu mir, als wir durch die Glastür waren. Seine Stimme war unterdrückt, aber ich konnte die Wut darin hören. „Was willst du tun? Dich mit dem ganzen Ministerium anlegen? Ist dir klar, dass die mir hier das Leben zur Hölle machen können?"

„Und was willst _du_ machen? Jeden anwedeln, der dir einen Knochen hin wirft?"

Er blieb auf dem Absatz stehen, drehte sich zu mir und brachte sein Gesicht dicht vor meines.

„Wir machen das auf meine Art, oder gar nicht" sagte er. „Du kannst nach Hause gehen, wenn du damit nicht klar kommst."

„Du meine Güte" sagte ich. „Hilfe. Beiß mich nicht."

Er sah mich an.

„Okay" sagte ich seufzend. „Schon gut. Du bist der Alpha, und ich halte meine Klappe."

Er nickte und setzte seinen Weg fort. Ich beeilte mich, an seiner Seite zu bleiben, es schien sich zu einer Konstante in meinem Leben zu entwickeln, dass Männer mir davon stürmten, ich beschloss, dringend mal etwas für meine Kondition zu tun.

Wir erreichten den so genannten Wartebereich, eine Reihe von Stühlen, die am Ende des Ganges an den Wänden entlang aufgestellt waren. Auf einem wackeligen, niedrigen Tisch in der Mitte lagen Faltblätter des Ministeriums, auf denen ein weißbärtiger Zauberer mahnend den Zeigefinger hob, neben einigen eselsohrigen Ausgaben des _Daily Prophet_.

„Guten Tag" sagte Remus leise und lächelte unverbindlich. Niemand antwortete. Der Wartebereich war gut besucht, und ich unterdrückte ein gewisses Unbehagen bei dem Gedanken, mich in einer schlecht beleuchteten Ecke des Ministeriums mit einem Haufen – oder sagte man Rudel? – Werwölfe niederzulassen. Ich setzte mich neben meinen Werwolf und sah mich um. Ich versuchte, mir vorzustellen, dies sei nur das Wartezimmer eines Zahnarztes, und allein vom Publikum war das nicht sonderlich schwer. Auf meiner anderen Seite saß ein pausbäckiger Mann mit fahler Gesichtsfarbe, der die Luft durch die Zähne zog, während er in ein Buch vertieft war. Neben ihm blätterte eine schlecht gekleidete, dünne Frau mittleren Alterns gelangweilt in einem Faltblatt. Ihr langer Zopf verdeckte ihre Plakette, ich tippte aber auf Werwölfin. Hinten an der Rückwand saß ein junger Mann mit Sonnenbrille und schwarzem Ledermantel und fummelte an seiner Gürtelschnalle, und daneben ein Pärchen, das ich für Mutter und Sohn hielt: sie in schlichter, zeitloser Robe, die rötlichen Haare zu einem Dutt hochgesteckt, er daneben mit trotzigem Gesicht und Springerstiefeln unter der Robe, er war höchstens vierzehn. Ich sah, wie Remus ihn musterte, ein zartbitterer Schatten legte sich in seine Schokoladenaugen. Mir gegenüber wippte einer ungeduldig mit dem übergeschlagenen Fuß, den ich niemals für einen Werwolf, sondern vielmehr für einen Manager oder Banker aus der Muggelwelt gehalten hätte, er trug einen sauberen Haarschnitt und Nadelstreifen und polierte Schuhe und hatte eine teuer aussehende lederne Aktentasche dabei. Ich versuchte, sein Schildchen zu lesen, das Licht war nicht gut genug, ich meinte aber zu erkennen, dass der Text kurz war wie auf Remus' Schildchen, nicht lang wie auf meinem. Ich staunte, bis ich begann, mich dafür zu schämen. Werwolf zu sein war keine tagesfüllende Beschäftigung, das wusste ich mittlerweile. Was konnte einen Werwolf davon abhalten, beruflich erfolgreich zu sein? Ich warf einen Blick auf den fadenscheinigen Werwolf meines Herzens. In der Zauberwelt offenbar alles.

„Sag mal" flüsterte ich und stieß ihn leicht an. Er lehnte sich zu mir herüber, und ich spürte, wie allein der zarte Zimtgeruch in seinen Haaren mich zu ihm hin spülte. Ich nahm seine Hand, noch ein wenig ängstlich, und er verschränkte seine Finger mit meinen.

„Hast du eigentlich jemals versucht, einen Job bei den Muggeln zu bekommen?" fragte ich leise. „Die glauben immerhin nicht an Werwölfe."

„Ja" sagte er leise. „Führt aber auf Dauer zu nichts."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Zum Beispiel, weil ich keine Ausbildung habe, die in der Muggelwelt etwas zählt. Ich kann ja kaum meinen Abschluss an der Wizarding University Oxford vorlegen, wenn ich mich bei Muggeln bewerbe."

„Du warst in Oxford?"

„Ja" sagte er.

„Wow" sagte ich. „Ich habe gehört, die haben dort einen schwindelerregenden Numerus Clausus."

„Schulnoten waren nie das Problem" sagte Remus schulterzuckend. „Es hat aber Dumbledores ganzen Einfluss gekostet, damit überhaupt eine Uni mich nimmt."

„Oh" sagte ich. „Aber okay, das mit dem Abschluss sehe ich ein. Und wie ist es mit Jobs, für die man keinen Abschluss braucht?"

„Hatte ich" sagte er. „Gelegentlich. Aushilfe bei Starbuck's war noch das angenehmste. Aber ich bin nicht sehr gut mit Muggel-Technik, ich kann nicht Auto fahren, ich kann keinen Computer bedienen, und ich falle einmal im Monat zuverlässig aus. Das sind nicht die besten Voraussetzungen. Ganz davon zu schweigen, dass ich einfach keinen Kaffee mag."

„Hm" sagte ich.

„Außerdem habe ich da diese völlig vermessene Vorstellung, ich könnte meine Tage mit etwas verbringen, das mir Spaß macht" sagte er. „Mich ausfüllt. Unterrichten, zum Beispiel."

„Hm" sagte ich wieder, in Gedanken versunken.

„Gesetzt den Fall" sagte ich nach einer Weile, „nur mal angenommen, du hättest einen Muggel-Abschluss. Würdest du an einer Muggel-Schule unterrichten wollen?"

„Klar" sagte er. „Warum nicht."

„Welche Fächer?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Literatur, am wahrscheinlichsten, Latein. Arithmantik haben sie ja nicht…"

„Nein."

„Mathematik, dann. Aber die Diskussion ist ein bisschen hinfällig."

„Kann man einen solchen Abschluss nicht fälschen?"

„Professor! Ich bin schockiert."

„Es wäre ja nicht wirklich fälschen. Man würde ja keine Qualifikation fälschen. Nur ein Uni-Siegel."

„In der Tat hatte ich eine solche… Modifikation meiner Unterlagen bereits in Erwägung gezogen."

„Professor! Ich bin schockiert."

Er grinste mich an.

„Und?" sagte ich. „Was ist draus geworden?"

„Nichts" sagte er. „Zu teuer. Viel zu teuer. Wenn ich das Geld gehabt hätte, um diesen Fälscher zu bezahlen, hätte ich mich erst mal entspannt zurück gelehnt und aufgehört, mir Sorgen zu machen."

„Hm" sagte ich. Er stupste mich an.

„Du wirst mein Jobproblem nicht lösen können, während wir hier auf diesen Termin warten" sagte er. „Und wenn du's könntest, wäre das keine gute Botschaft, denn dann hätte ich mich wohl ziemlich dämlich angestellt während der letzten fast zwanzig Jahre."

Ich seufzte. „Aber was willst du denn machen?" fragte ich.

„Kreuzworträtsel" sagte er, nahm sich einen _Daily Prophet_ und schlug ihn auf, und dann kamen wir doch nicht bis zum Kreuzworträtsel, denn von der ersten Seite starrte uns ein allzu vertrautes Gesicht an, jünger als heute und mit wirrem Haar und blanker Verzweiflung in den leuchtend blauen Augen, sein Mund formte lautlose, eindringliche Worte, und darüber die Schlagzeile:

MASSENMÖRDER SIRIUS BLACK IM IRAK GESICHTET

Ich überflog den Text, der sich in einem kleinen Kasten unter dem Fahndungsfoto befand.

_Laut Angaben des Auswärtigen Amtes für Magie wurde Sirius Black, 43, verurteilt zu lebenslänglicher Haft ohne mildernde Umstände, in der Nacht zum Sonntag in einem Vorort von Bagdad gesichtet. Er entzog sich den dortigen Sicherheitskräften und befindet sich weiterhin auf der Flucht. Es wird angenommen, dass er sich einer radikal-reinblütigen Gruppierung um den international gesuchten Terroristen Hassan Ben Magira angeschlossen hat. Black, der im Juli 1986 mit einem Todeszauber zwölf Muggel und drei Zauberer ums Leben brachte, war bis zu seinem Ausbruch 1998 im Hochsicherheitstrakt von Azkaban inhaftiert. Seither befindet er sich auf der Flucht. Mittlerweile ist eine Belohnung von 50.000 Galleonen für jeden Hinweis ausgesetzt, der zur Ergreifung Blacks führt._

„_Er ist aggressiv, hinterhältig und äußerst gefährlich" betont Jordan Freemonk, außenpolitischer Sprecher des Ministeriums. „Es ist bei jeder Sichtung äußerste Vorsicht geboten."_

Ich sah Remus an, aber der zog nur die Augenbrauen hoch und schlug die Seite um.

„Hast du mal einen Kugelschreiber?" sagte er. Das war alles.

Ich kramte das Gewünschte aus der Tasche meiner Robe und reichte es ihm hinüber. Er warf einen Blick auf das Kreuzworträtsel und begann, die Kästchen auszufüllen.

KEINKOMMENTAR, schrieb er in ordentlichen Lehrerbuchstaben. ZUVIELEOHREN.

„Richtig" sagte ich. „Da wäre ich auch selbst drauf gekommen."

„Und das?" sagte er. „Arkane Entsprechung zu Mond, sechs Buchstaben?"

„Silber" sagte ich.

„Richtig" sagte er und trug es ein. „Und das?" Er kniff die Augen zusammen und brachte die Zeitung näher. „Norwegischer…"

„Du brauchst eine Brille" sagte ich.

„Das hat mir kürzlich schon einer gesagt" sagte er und verzog das Gesicht.

„Vielleicht ist ja was dran" schlug ich vor.

„Das fehlte mir noch" sagte er.

„Eine Brille ist nicht so schlimm" sagte ich. „Reine Gewohnheit."

„Buckelrücken" sagte er.

„Was?" sagte ich irritiert.

„Norwegischer Bu-ckel-r-ü-cken" sagte er und trug es ein. „Wenn wir mal davon ausgehen, dass die Ohren in zwölf waagerecht falsch sind."

„Dir macht das Spaß" sagte ich erstaunt.

„Ja" sagte er und lächelte flüchtig. „Ich mag Kreuzworträtsel. Die im _Prophet_ sind einfach, aber in _Wizard's Weekly_, die sind toll. Kann ich Stunden zubringen."

„Du solltest britischer Botschafter werden" sagte ich. „Britischer als du kann man kaum sein. Obsessiver Tee-Konsum, und Höflichkeit um jeden Preis, und Kreuzworträtsel, und immer pünktlich…"

„… bis auf heute…"

„… wo es nicht deine Schuld war, denn ich hatte mich verspätet."

„Und dabei ist Pünktlichkeit etwas, das man den Deutschen unterstellt."

„Muss mein italienisches Blut sein."

„Oxford-Professor, Muggel, fünf Buchstaben?"

„Tolkien."

„Der andere. Tolkien hat sieben."

„Welcher andere?"

„L-e-w-i-s. Das ist wirklich zu einfach."

Ich erinnerte mich dunkel an einen Typen namens Lewis, aber ich hatte schon gelernt, dass mein durchschnittliches Grundwissen neben einer wandelnden Bibliothek wie ihm übel abfiel. Ich unterdrückte das Verlangen, ihn irgend etwas zu fragen, nur um zu sehen, ob er es wusste. Ich sah ihn an, wie er sich über die Zeitung beugte, das Licht war nicht besonders gut und er hatte eine steile Falte über der Nase, er wirkte tatsächlich ein wenig kurzsichtig, es fiel mir zum ersten Mal auf. Ich fragte mich, was es noch alles gab, das ich nicht über ihn wusste. Obwohl ich jede freie Minute in Nummer Zwölf verbrachte, hatten wir doch kaum die Zeit, uns in Ruhe über Merlin und die Welt auszutauschen. Wir besprachen Dinge, die den Orden betrafen, wir saßen gemeinsam am Küchentisch und teilten uns ein Tintenfass, wenn ich korrigierte und er den Papierkram für den Orden erledigte (er bezeichnete sich mittlerweile scherzhaft als Chefsekretär), wir ertrugen gemeinsam die hyperaktive Hektik unseres Englischen Patienten und versuchten, ihn bei Laune zu halten, wir schliefen miteinander und schliefen miteinander ein, aber ich bekam immer mehr das Gefühl, dass unser Leben sich unter einer seltsamen Käseglocke abspielte, die uns vom Rest der Welt abschnitt.

Er war mittlerweile völlig in das Rätsel vertieft, also schaute ich ins Leere und erlaubte mir mal ein paar Vergleiche.

Martin, der große, umwerfend schöne, blond gelockte Spross einer reinblütigen Familie, die ihren Stammbaum bis zum Hofzauberer Karls des Großen zurück verfolgte. Meine letzte wirklich große Liebe. Ich hatte nie verstanden, warum ein Aristokrat wie er sich mit einem Muggelmädchen wie mir einließ, es hatte schon fast etwas Märchenhaftes gehabt, der Prinz und die Küchenmagd, nur ohne das Happy-End.

Ach ja. Martin, das Arschloch, der mich fallen ließ, als der Wind begann, den Muggel-Geborenen etwas schärfer ins Gesicht zu blasen. Oder vielleicht hatte es auch an meiner flüchtigen Erwähnung meiner biologischen Uhr gelegen, die tickte, ich war vierunddreißig und hatte von ihm wissen wollen, wann er denn genau die Kinder mit mir haben wollte, die er _später _so gerne mit mir wollte.

Ich entballte meine Fäuste. Ich wollte mich nicht aufregen, ich wollte vergleichen. Ich hatte damals schon als Köchin gearbeitet, als es mit uns begonnen hatte, ich hatte also auch nicht alle Zeit der Welt gehabt. Trotzdem waren wir ins Grüne gefahren und stundenlang unter Bäumen herum gelaufen. Wir hatten Picknick auf einer Wiese gemacht. Wir waren nachts auf den Nürnberger Astronomieturm gestiegen, um den Mond zu bewundern. Wir waren in kuscheligen kleinen Cafes gesessen und hatten uns Kindheitsgeschichten erzählt. Wir waren mit dem Zug gefahren, nur damit er mal sah, wie die Muggel sich fortbewegten (und eine Woche später waren wir auf die Kanaren geflogen, nur weil er das auch mal ausprobieren wollte, angesichts eines siebenstelligen Familienvermögens wirklich keine große Sache). Wir waren ins Kino gegangen, um zwei Stunden fast nonstop zu knutschen (inklusive Vorfilm). Wir hatten im Bett gefrühstückt. Wir hatten Sex nicht nur im Bett gehabt. Wir hatten von unseren Kindern phantasiert, von einem Häuschen im Grünen und einem Hund.

Nun ja. Zumindest einen Hund hatte ich jetzt. Zumindest Teilzeit. Ich fragte mich, ob ich jemals mit Remus bis zum Punkt gemeinsamer Zukunftsphantasien vordringen würde. Bisher vermied er mit großer Sorgfalt alles, was weitere Planung erforderte als bis zum nächsten Vollmond. Ich erwartete nichts, was wollte ich erwarten nach gerade mal fünf Wochen, aber es fiel mir doch auf. Er schien einer zu sein, der keine Pläne machte, nicht mal für sich selbst, und ich bedauerte das, denn wo keine Pläne waren, waren auch keine Träume.

Ich ging die Liste rückwärts. Kino? Fehlanzeige. Cafe, essen gehen, Kurztrips in die Umgebung? Fanden nicht statt, kein Geld. Ich wusste, er hatte lange an und unterhalb der Armutsgrenze gelebt, aber ich verstand nicht, warum er sich nicht einladen lassen wollte. Den Mond bewundern? Haha. Na ja. Alles andere? Schwierig. Ich fand, er war der Typ für _alles andere_, er war ein Romantiker, aber er war so völlig konsumiert von seinen Sorgen, dass ihm kaum Kraft für _alles andere_ blieb. Er war ein Grübler. Er sorgte sich um den Mond, um Sirius, um die Zukunft des Orden, wieder um Sirius und noch mal um Sirius. Manchmal, wenn ich alleine in meinem Lehrerbett in Hogwarts lag, fragte ich mich, wie ich zwischen diese beiden nur hinein passen sollte.

Er hatte mich wohl seufzen hören, er sah von seinem Kreuzworträtsel auf und mich an.

„Was?" fragte er.

„Nichts" sagte ich. „Oder doch. Ich weiß nicht. Lass uns irgendetwas schönes machen, wenn wir hier raus sind. Nur wir beide. Etwas… Romantisches."

Er lachte, seine Augen waren warm.

„Wenn wir hier raus sind, wirst du im Eiltempo nach Hogwarts zurück apparieren, um deine Verabredung mit Severus nicht zu verpassen" sagte er. „Und ich kann nur hoffen, dass du dein Bedürfnis nach Romantik nicht mit ihm befriedigst."

„Oh, Merlin" sagte ich, während ich spürte, wie mir das Blut in die Wangen schoss. „Daran hab' ich gar nicht mehr gedacht."

„Siehst du" sagte er. „Ich schon. Ich bin nicht umsonst der Chefsekretär. Was meinst du? Wenn ich den Job noch eine Weile mache, lass' ich mir ein Empfehlungsschreiben ausstellen und bewerbe mich damit."

„Du sollst nicht über dich selbst spotten" sagte ich. „Mann! Severus. Da hab' ich ja Lust drauf."

„Du tust es zur Förderung deiner Karriere. Und zum Wohl aller Werwölfe. Besonders zu meinem Wohl."

„Hm."

„Du könntest nicht etwas gegen den Geschmack tun? An dem Tag, an dem du es schaffst, dass das Zeug nach heißer Schokolade schmeckt, heirate ich dich."

Ich starrte ihn an. „Das ist unheimlich, weißt du" sagte ich.

„Tatsächlich?" sagte er. „Snuffles sagt, es sei Schokoholismus und ich sollte es behandeln lassen."

Das hatte ich nicht gemeint, aber ich unterließ es, ihn aufzuklären, ich wollte mich wirklich nicht aufs dünne Eis wagen.

„Okay" sagte ich. „Mist. Nichts mit Romantik. Aber dann wenigstens… etwas Schnelles. Ein bisschen Instant-Romantik. Du könntest mich im Lift küssen, unter den bohrenden Blicken von einem Haufen neidischer Ministerialen."

„Na ja" sagte er. „Da fällt mir aber was Besseres ein." Er klappte die Zeitung hoch und hielt sie mir vors Gesicht, und dann beugte er sich zu mir und wir küssten uns hinter der Zeitung, seine Lippen waren kühl und weich und seine Zunge ließ sich Zeit, bis sie endlich zu mir herüber kam. Ich atmete tief und zitternd. Ich würde mein gesamtes Leben mit ihm zwischen den feuchten Mauern von Nummer Zwölf verbringen, wenn er mich nur regelmäßig mit solchen Küssen versorgte.

„Schokoholismus ist nur ein Teil des Problems" murmelte ich nach einer Weile. „Ich glaube, du bist einfach oral fixiert, und du solltest es _nicht _behandeln lassen."

„Danke für die Einschätzung, Professor" flüsterte er und lachte.

„Immer gerne, Professor" flüsterte ich.

Er zog sich zurück und ließ die Zeitung sinken. Er gab ein völlig anderes Bild ab, das Lachen in den Mundwinkeln und endlich auch in den Augen, und eine merkliche Röte auf den Wangen, er sah viel jünger aus, sein Blick huschte hin und her, als hätte er etwas ausgefressen.

„Meine Güte" murmelte er. „Ich bin ein Exhibitionist. Ich wusste doch, etwas stimmt nicht mit mir."

„Du bist ein Brite" tröstete ich ihn. „Das ist völlig normal. Warte nur, irgendwann kannst du das auch ohne Zeitung. Beharrliches Üben vorausgesetzt."

„Und dann? Kriege ich die italienische Staatsbürgerschaft ehrenhalber? Wie sieht eigentlich die italienische Politik mit Werwölfen aus?"

„Nicht sehr reizend. So weit ich weiß, beschränkt sie sich auf das großzügige Verteilen silberner Kugeln."

„Oh. Ich denke, da bleibe ich doch lieber Brite."

Wir füllten gemeinsam das Kreuzworträtsel aus und blätterten die Zeitung durch. Gelegentlich klappte eine Tür, und jemand wechselte über den Gang, brachte einen Arm voll Papier oder verschwand mit einem. Die Zeit wollte nicht vergehen, es war, als hätte man nicht feinen Sand, sondern dicken Grießbrei in das Stundenglas gefüllt. Dann wurde die Werwölfin aufgerufen, was ich als gutes Zeichen deutete, immerhin hieß das, dass irgend etwas vorwärts ging. Dann ging die Glastür am Ende des Ganges auf, und eine riesenhafte Gestalt kam mit schwerem Schritt zu uns in den Wartebereich. Ich spürte, wie eine seltsame Unruhe durch die Werwölfe ging. Remus neben mir verspannte sich spürbar und fasste nach meiner Hand.

„Werbär" flüsterte er.

Ich betrachtete den Neuankömmling, er mochte zwei Meter groß sein und mehr wiegen als Remus und ich zusammen, sein Haar war wild und verfilzt, und sein narbiges Gesicht war zur Hälfte von einem struppigen Bart bedeckt. Er erinnerte mich an Hagrid auf die gleiche Weise, wie Severus mich manchmal an Sirius erinnerte: als ein Negativabdruck, oder die zweite Seite der viel zitierten Medaille. Etwas war in seinen Augen, das mich schaudern ließ.

Er blieb stehen, verschränkte die baumdicken Arme vor dem mächtigen Brustkorb und starrte auf die versammelten Werwölfe hinunter. Ich sah, wie der Manager unruhig auf seinem Sitz herum rutschte. Die Wolfsmutter auf der anderen Seite legte ihrem halbwüchsigen Sohn die Hand aufs Knie, die dieser mit wütender Geste weg wischte. Mir wurde unheimlich.

„Es ist kein Stuhl mehr frei" sagte der Werbär mit finsterem Bass zu niemandem im Besonderen.

„Nehmen Sie diesen hier" sagte der junge Mann mit dem Ledermantel und zeigte auf den Stuhl, den die Werwölfin verlassen hatte.

„Der stinkt" knurrte der Werbär.

„Du stinkst" fauchte der halbwüchsige Wolf, und seine Mutter wurde kreideweiß.

Der Werbär machte einen Schritt auf den halbwüchsigen Wolf zu, und die Mutter sprang auf, sie zitterte am ganzen Körper.

„Halt's Maul, Welpe" knurrte der Werbär.

„Lassen Sie ihn in Ruhe" sagte die Wolfsmutter, die dem Werbär kaum bis zur Brust reichte.

„Er hat mich beleidigt" knurrte der Werbär.

„Nenn mich nicht Welpe!" fauchte der halbwüchsige Wolf.

Ich war wie angenagelt auf meinem Stuhl gesessen, als Remus mich plötzlich in die Höhe zog. Für einen panischen Moment sah ich ihn, wie er sich mit bloßen Händen auf den Bären stürzte und zwischen dessen beängstigenden Oberarmen zermalmt wurde, dann bemerkte ich zu meiner grenzenlosen Erleichterung, dass er mich aus dem Wartebereich und in den Gang zog. Er hielt meine Hand umklammert, klopfte kurz und hart an der nächsten Bürotür und öffnete sie, ohne ein „Herein" abzuwarten.

„Nehmen Sie den Werbären dran" sagte er mit einer Stimme, die ich noch nicht an ihm kannte, sie duldete keinen Widerspruch. „Es gibt Mord und Totschlag da draußen, und er ist noch keine Minute da. Was haben Sie sich eigentlich dabei gedacht?"

Der Sachbearbeiter hinter seinem Schreibtisch öffnete und schloss seinen Mund, und sein Klient, ein kleiner dünner Mann in schäbiger Kleidung, starrte uns schockiert an.

„Beeilen Sie sich" sagte Remus. „Holen Sie ihn rein, oder Sie haben einen Fall weniger zu bearbeiten."

Ein gewaltiges Krachen von draußen untermalte seine Worte auf eindrucksvolle Weise. Ich linste durch die Tür. Der Werbär hatte einen Stuhl in der Hand, und dicke Putzbrocken fehlten in der Wand, sie lagen zu seinen Füßen, körniger Staub verteilte sich und sank langsam zu Boden.

„Oh Merlin" murmelte ich.

„Ich… äh" sagte der Sachbearbeiter.

Ich hörte jemanden rennen, und ein grüner Betäubungs-Hex zischte an der offenen Tür vorbei. Jemand um die Ecke grunzte, dann krachte es wieder, und Stille kehrte ein.

„Bemühen Sie sich nicht" sagte Remus und warf einen Blick auf den Gang. „Es sieht aus, als hätte das Wachpersonal sich der Sache angenommen. Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, und vielen Dank für Ihre kühne Initiative."

„Äh" sagte der Sachbearbeiter.

Andere Bürotüren öffneten sich, und Angestellte steckten die Köpfe auf den Gang.

„Keine Aufregung, Leute" sagte ein Wachzauberer in dunkelblauer Ministeriumsrobe. „Alles im Griff. Wir kümmern uns gesondert um diesen hier."

„Und schicken Sie eine Reinigungshexe hierher" sagte die Ministeriumshexe, die aus einer Tür auf der gegenüberliegenden Gangseite schaute, mit der Stimme eines empörten kleinen Mädchens. „Das kann ja so nicht bleiben. Welchen Eindruck soll denn der Premierminister bekommen, hm?"

„Ja, Ma'am" sagte der zweite Wachzauberer, während sein Kollege den bewusstlosen Werbären mit einiger Mühe levitierte.

„Und… bitte schließen Sie die Tür hinter sich" sagte der Sachbearbeiter im Büro hinter mir schüchtern.

„Selbstverständlich" sagte Remus und schob mich auf den Gang. „Entschuldigen Sie nochmals die Störung."

Die Hexe mir gegenüber, die ihre Tür schon wieder hatte schließen wollen, öffnete sie erneut.

„Mister Lupin" zwitscherte sie. „Richtig? Ach, das ist ja eine Freude. Was für ein netter Zufall."

„Er wurde einbestellt" sagte ich und zog schon mal vorsichtshalber meinen Fuß zurück. „So groß ist der Zufall gar nicht."

Die Hexe streifte mich mit einem sehr merkwürdigen Blick aus riesengroßen, wasserblauen Glubschaugen. Ich fand sie spontan widerwärtig. Ihre Augenbrauen waren so dünn gezupft, dass sie praktisch nicht mehr existierten, ihr Gesicht war breit und hatte die Farbe von Quark, und ihr lippenloser Mund reichte von einem Ohr zum anderen, als sie Remus anlächelte.

„Kommen Sie doch rein" zwitscherte sie und öffnete die Tür weiter, was mich dem Anblick ihrer rosa Rüschenrobe aussetzte.

„Danke" sagte Remus gehorsam, „aber… müsste ich Sie kennen?"

„Nicht persönlich" zwitscherte sie, „wenngleich ich es bedaure, dass wir uns nicht schon früher begegnet sind. Albus spricht immer sehr anerkennend von Ihnen."

„Albus… Dumbledore?"

„Eben dieser" strahlte sie. „Ein alter Freund von mir. Bitte hier entlang."

„Guck mal" murmelte ich, während wir uns durch ein enges Vorzimmer in ein weiteres Büro schoben. „Ein Werfrosch." Remus hustete und legte die Hand vor den Mund.

„Nehmen Sie Platz" sagte sie und wedelte ihre fetten kleinen Hände in Richtung zweier Besucherstühle, die unter dem Fenster standen. Das Büro war, nun ja, passend zur Robe. Ich konnte mich auf die Schnelle kaum entscheiden, was mich mehr schockierte: der rosa Häkelüberwurf über ihrem Bürostuhl, das Stilleben von staubigen Strohblumen und kitschigen kleinen Püppchen auf ihrem Schreibtisch oder – Schreck aller Schrecken – eine Sammlung von Porzellantellern an der Wand, auf denen glubschäugige Kätzchen rosa Wollknäulen nachjagten, dass einem schwindelig werden konnte. Inmitten all der Scheußlichkeit sickerte nur ganz allmählich die Frage in mein Gehirn, nach welchen Kriterien sich Professor Dumbledore seine Freunde aussuchte. Äußerlichkeiten konnten es wohl kaum sein.

„Ich glaube, ich habe mich nicht vorgestellt, in all der Aufregung" flötete die Werfröschin und hielt Remus ihre Hand hin. „Dolores Umbridge, ich bin Ihre zuständige Abteilungsleiterin."

„Freut mich" sagte Remus, ergriff ihre Hand und machte eine förmliche kleine Verbeugung. „Ich darf Ihnen noch meine Begleiterin vorstellen, Miss Emilia Liguster. Sie ist als meine Bürgin hier."

„Charmant, charmant" flötete die Werfröschin und zwinkerte, dass mir schlecht wurde. Ich kam nicht umhin, ihre Hand zu schütteln. Ich tat es als Tribut an meinen Geliebten, der mir einstweilen einen Stuhl vom Fenster heran schob.

„Ich hatte angewiesen, dass man Sie direkt in mein Büro bringt, sobald Sie eintreffen" sagte die Werfröschin mit ihrer seltsamen Kinderstimme und blätterte durch die Unterlagen, die sich auf ihrem Schreibtisch türmten. „Ich hoffe, Sie mussten nicht warten?"

„Kaum der Rede wert" sagte Remus.

„Fast eine Stunde" sagte ich gleichzeitig. Ich fand es nicht unhöflich, bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben, trotzdem fing ich mir einen scharfen Blick von meinem Alpha ein und beschloss, zu tun, was ich versprochen hatte: die Klappe zu halten.

„Oh" sagte die Werfröschin. „Nun ja. Leider hat sich so einiges in dieser Abteilung noch nicht richtig eingespielt. Wir durchliefen eine umfangreiche Umstrukturierung, müssen Sie wissen, um den steigenden Anforderungen gewachsen zu bleiben."

„Verstehe" sagte Remus mit unverbindlichem Lächeln. „Ich frage mich allerdings, womit ich mir diese Sonderbehandlung verdient habe?"

„Eine Gefälligkeit für einen gemeinsamen Freund" zwitscherte die Werfröschin. „Schließlich sind Sie nicht irgendein Werwolf."

„Aha" sagte Remus erstaunt, doch die Werfröschin schien sich nicht weiter erklären zu wollen. Sie fuhrwerkte weiter auf ihrem Schreibtisch herum, brachte einen Aktenstapel zum Einsturz, quiekte und lachte dabei wie ein Kind, das vom Onkel erschreckt wird, und zog schließlich einen rosa Aktendeckel hervor, auf dem in runder Kinderschrift _WW0207/3385RJL_ vermerkt war.

„Da ist sie ja" sagte sie zufrieden. „Ihre Akte. Ich wusste doch, ich habe sie bereits vorliegen."

Ich sah zu Remus. Ich fand es irgendwie beunruhigend, dass diese Frau seine Akte auf dem Schreibtisch hatte, aber falls er mein Gefühl teilte, ließ er sich nichts anmerken.

„Ihren Fall persönlich zu bearbeiten ist das Mindeste, was ich tun kann" sagte sie, als hätte jemand danach gefragt. „Ich hoffe, die Angelegenheit dadurch angenehmer für Sie gestalten zu können."

„Ich hatte gehofft, Unannehmlichkeiten überhaupt vermeiden zu können" sagte Remus vorsichtig. „Es ist doch nichts als ein Verwaltungsakt, oder nicht?"

„Selbstverständlich" sagte sie und lächelte ihr Furcht erregendes Froschlächeln. „Ein Verwaltungsakt und nichts weiter. Haben Sie die erforderlichen Unterlagen mitgebracht?"

„Natürlich" sagte Remus und reichte ihr ein sorgfältig gefaltetes Päckchen.

„Aha" sagte sie und öffnete es raschelnd. „Mhm. Mietvertrag, Ausweis, Gesundheitszeugnis. Gut. Anstellungsvertrag?"

„Leider nicht vorhanden. Ich bin derzeit… arbeitssuchend."

„Oh" sagte sie und gab ein albernes kleines Kichern von sich. „Gut. Nun ja. Dann sehen wir mal."

Sie schlug die Akte auf und raschelte durch die darin befindlichen Papiere.

„Gut" sagte sie. „Die Personalien zuerst. Name… Remus… wofür steht J.?"

„James" sagte Remus.

„Remus… James… Lupin" sagte sie, während sie das Gesagte mit einer blütenweißen Feder in das Formular eintrug. „Geboren am?"

„Zweiten siebten siebenundfünfzig."

„Geburtsort?"

„Salisbury."

„Familienstand?"

„Ledig."

„Haben Sie Kinder?"

„Nein."

„Name und Beruf Ihres Vaters?"

„Wozu ist diese Information denn nötig?"

Die Werfröschin seufzte und schürzte ihre nicht vorhandenen Lippen. „Bürokraten" sagte sie. „Sie wissen schon."

„James Patrick Lupin" sagte Remus, der ganz offensichtlich nicht wusste. „Lehrer."

„Name und Beruf der Mutter?"

„Annabell Lupin, geborene Blossom. Lehrerin."

„Wie reizend" flötete die Werfröschin. „Eine Familientradition."

„Könnte man so sagen" sagte Remus unbewegt.

„So. Ihr eigener Beruf ist Lehrer…"

„Richtig."

„Hatten Sie eigentlich eine Anstellung, seit Sie Hogwarts verlassen haben?"

„Keine feste."

„Bedauerlich" seufzte sie gekünstelt. „Und Sie sind wohnhaft in…?"

„Hogsmeade. Das letzte Haus am östlichen Ortsausgang. Es führt keine Straße hin, nur ein Feldweg, deshalb hat es keine offizielle Adresse. Aber die Eulen finden es."

„Hogsmeade" trug sie ein und fuhr mit einer widerwärtigen rosa Zunge über ihre nicht vorhandenen Lippen. „Haben Sie dort Vorkehrungen für den Vollmond getroffen?"

„Ich bin… nicht gefährlich. Ich bekomme Wolfsbann. Regelmäßig."

„Ach?" sagte sie, und ich wusste nicht, warum ich diesen Eindruck bekam, dass die Information ihr nicht gefiel. „Wolfsbann, sagen Sie. Und von wem?"

„Severus Snape."

„Aha. Mhm. _Der_…? Wir sprechen von _diesem_ Severus Snape?"

„Ich glaube kaum, dass es einen zweiten gibt" sagte Remus ohne jede Bosheit.

„Ja. Nun. Er gilt ja als Koryphäe auf dem Gebiet."

„Er hat den Wolfsbann praktisch erfunden."

„Ja. Trotzdem, lassen Sie uns noch einmal auf die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zu sprechen kommen."

„Wozu sind die denn nötig, wenn ich doch den Wolfsbann habe?"

Die Werfröschin sah ihn über den Rand der rosa Akte an.

„Um _sicher_ zu gehen" erklärte sie mit ungeduldiger Kleinmädchenstimme. „Stellen Sie sich nur mal vor, Professor Snape würde krank, oder müsste eine längere Reise antreten. Was würden Sie dann tun?"

„In diesem Fall würde ich einspringen" sagte ich. „Ich bin ebenfalls eine ausgebildete Tränkeköchin. Ich kann den Wolfsbann brauen."

„Ach?" sagte sie. „Meine Liebe, mir liegen keine Referenzen über Ihre diesbezügliche Qualifikation vor, und ich bin keine Freundin von Experimenten."

„Ich kann Ihnen Referenzen bringen" knirschte ich.

„Tun Sie das, meine Liebe" sagte die Werfröschin. „Wir werden sie selbstverständlich sorgfältig prüfen. Und nun, Mister Lupin, noch mal zurück zu den Sicherheitsvorkehrungen in Ihrem Wohnsitz. Gibt es welche, und wie sehen die aus?"

„Schutzzauber" sagte Remus. „Und eine sehr stabile Tür. Das Haus ist ohnehin abgelegen, und es hat einen schlechten Ruf. Die Leute sagen, es würde darin spuken. Besuch ist sehr unwahrscheinlich."

„Ich sehe, Sie sind recht risikofreudig" zwitscherte die Werfröschin.

„Im Gegenteil" sagte Remus. „Die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen sind erprobt. Ich habe das Haus schon während meiner Schulzeit benutzt. Es hat jahrelang zuverlässig funktioniert, und das ohne den Wolfsbann."

„Bis zu dieser einen Nacht, in der einer Ihrer Mitschüler beinahe zu Tode kam" sagte die Werfröschin. „Tadi-tada. Ich denke nicht, dass dieses Haus den Vorgaben des Ministeriums Genüge tun wird, Wolfsbann hin oder her."

Mir fror das Gesicht ein. Es gab nur eine Person, von der sie diese Information haben konnte.

Dieser Bastard. Ich würde ihn vergiften.

Ich sah zu Remus, der sichtbar blass geworden war, aber seiner Stimme war kaum etwas anzuhören, als er sagte:

„Ich bin gerne bereit, die Vorgaben des Ministeriums zu erfüllen. Vielleicht haben Sie ja ein paar Richtlinien für mich."

„Aber sicher" sagte die Werfröschin. „Detaillierte Richtlinien. Und bis zu deren Umsetzung sollten wir über Ihre fachgerechte Unterbringung während des nächsten Vollmond nachdenken."

„Was" sagte Remus, kreideweiß.

„Nur keine Angst" sagte sie und zeigte ihre winzigen Stummelzähnchen. „Das Ministerium tut alles, um seinen lykantrophen Schutzbefohlenen den Vollmond so angenehm wie möglich zu gestalten."

„Aber der Wolfsbann" begehrte ich auf.

„Wir diskutieren das an anderer Stelle" schnitt sie mir das Wort ab. „Wir sind mitten in der Registratur. Nicht sinnvoll, die Dinge zu vermischen." Sie raschelte durch ihre Papiere. Unter dem Tisch nahm Remus meine Hand, seine Finger waren kalt, und er drückte sehr fest zu.

„Gut" sagte die Werfröschin. „Noch einige Fragen zu Ihrer Vergangenheit. Ich brauche für die Akten einen vollständigen Lebenslauf mit allen Wohnsitzen und Beschäftigungs- beziehungsweise Ausbildungsverhältnissen seit Ihrer Infektion."

„Wozu das denn?"

„Um zu sehen, ob Sie sich in geregelten Verhältnissen bewegen" zwitscherte die Werfröschin. „Keine große Sache. Nur für die Akten. Für psychisch instabile Personen wie Lykantrophe ist eine kontinuierliche, gleich bleibende Umgebung von erheblicher Bedeutung.

„Mister Lupin ist nicht _psychisch instabil_" fauchte ich. „Er ist die _psychisch stabilste_ Person, die ich kenne!"

Unter dem Tisch drückte er meine Hand so fest, dass es weh tat.

„Was Sie da verlangen, ist quasi eine Unmöglichkeit" sagte er, immer noch gleichmäßig, immer noch freundlich. „Sie werden keinen Werwolf finden, der diese Kriterien erfüllt. Die Infektion bringt ungeregelte Verhältnisse praktisch mit sich. Auch wenn ich Ihnen recht gebe, dass eine gleichmäßige Umgebung die Sache sicher erleichtern würde. Aber das ist Wunschdenken."

„Geben Sie mir einfach, was Sie haben" flötete sie. „Sie können es mir in den nächsten Tagen eulen. Ich werde schon damit zurechtkommen."

„In Ordnung" sagte Remus unbewegt.

„Verwenden Sie dieses Formular" sagte sie und gab ihm eines hinüber. Ich nahm es aus seiner Hand und tippte es mit meinem Stab an. In der linken oberen Ecke leuchtete die Veritas-Rune auf.

„Eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, die sich natürlich nicht auf Sie persönlich bezieht" sagte die Werfröschin und zog ihr hässliches Maul von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Ich würde Ihnen niemals unterstellen, dass Sie dem Ministerium die Unwahrheit mitteilen."

„Natürlich nicht" sagte Remus steinern.

„So" sagte sie. „Gleich sind wir fertig. Nur noch einige Fragen zu Ihrer allgemeinen Verfassung. Wann haben Sie sich zuletzt medizinisch betreuen lassen?"

„Vorgestern" sagte er und zeigte auf das Gesundheitszeugnis.

„Ja" sagte sie und überflog es flüchtig. „Sehr gut. Das wird Ihren Besuch beim Amtsarzt verkürzen."

„Amtsarzt?" fragte er mit einem ersten Anflug von Unsicherheit in der Stimme. „Ich dachte… ich meine… reicht das nicht?"

„Aber doch, selbstverständlich" sagte sie. „Es geht nur um die Registratur Ihrer körperlichen Merkmale. Die Untersuchung haben Sie ja bereits."

„Die Registratur meiner körperlichen Merkmale" flüsterte Remus.

„Das ist entwürdigend" sagte ich, ich hätte etwas darum gegeben, souverän und überlegen zu klingen, aber meine Stimme zitterte, ich war kurz davor, los zu heulen. „Das ist demütigend! So können Sie doch nicht mit den Leuten umspringen! Das ist rassistisch!"

„Sie sollten sich mäßigen, wenn Sie weiterhin als Bürgin in Betracht kommen wollen" sagte die Werfröschin, und unter all der rosa Zuckerwatte wurde ein Stachel spürbar. „Sie haben als Bürgin die Richtlinien des Ministeriums zu vertreten, wissen Sie. Sie sollten wirklich mit uns zusammen arbeiten."

„Ja" sagte ich tonlos.

„Schön" sagte sie. „Mister Lupin, Sie verstehen sicher, dass ich Sie das fragen muss, aber waren Sie kürzlich in psychologischer Behandlung?"

„Nein" sagte er und versuchte offenbar, seine Stimme zurück zu gewinnen.

„Bei einem Nervenarzt? In einer entsprechenden Einrichtung?"

„Nein. Ich fühle mich gänzlich zurechnungsfähig, falls es das ist, worauf Sie hinaus wollen."

„Fühlen Sie sich oft unausgeglichen? Unzufrieden?"

„Nein."

„Sie sind also zufrieden mit Ihrer Situation als arbeitsloser Lykantropher?"

„Nein! Ich versuche, Arbeit zu finden, aber es ist nicht einfach. Ich habe Konkurrenz… nicht nur von Nicht-Lykantrophen, sondern auch von jüngeren, mittlerweile. Besser qualifizierten. Ich kann wenig Berufserfahrung vorweisen."

„Frustriert" murmelte sie, während sie das Wort in den Bogen eintrug. „Unzufrieden." Remus warf mir einen gehetzten Blick zu, er sah aus, als sei er in eine Wolfsfalle geraten, und vielleicht war er das auch.

„Verspüren Sie Aggressionen?"

„Nein."

„Fragen Sie mich mal" murmelte ich, wurde aber glücklicherweise überhört.

„Selten, gelegentlich, häufig oder sehr häufig?"

„Nie."

„Gefährliche Selbstüberschätzung" murmelte sie zwischen ihren winzigen Zähnchen, während sie die Worte eintrug.

„Das ist doch lächerlich" platzte ich heraus.

„Emilia" murmelte er und hielt meine Hand so fest, dass meine Finger taub wurden. „Bitte. Ich bitte dich. _Bitte._"

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und schluckte, und schluckte wieder, ich brachte den Kloß kaum hinunter.

„Nun zu Ihnen" sagte die Werfröschin und schenkte mir ein Lächeln, dass ich beinahe mein Innerstes auf ihre Strohpüppchen entleerte, doch ich beherrschte mich. Ich gab meinen Namen an, meine Adresse, Name und Beruf meiner Eltern, ich ertrug einen launigen Exkurs über meine sizilianische Mutter, von der ich in Werfröschins Augen das Temperament geerbt hatte, und ich beantwortete eine Liste von Fragen, die außer meiner Schuhgröße, Blutgruppe und sexueller Orientierung praktisch alles enthielt, was mein Leben so zu bieten hatte. Ich unterschrieb ein Dokument, nach dem ich ins Gefängnis ging, wenn Remus jemanden biss, oder so ähnlich, ich war nicht mehr in der Lage, mir das Beamtendeutsch zu übersetzen. Dann endlich erhob sich die Werfröschin von ihrem Schreibtisch und wir stellten die Stühle zurück an die Wand, und gerade als ich dachte, wir könnten entkommen, uns einen stillen Winkel suchen, uns küssen und unsere Wunden lecken, sagte die Werfröschin:

„Am besten, ich bringe Sie gleich zum Amtsarzt. Wir können dann Ihren Vorgang abschließen, und Sie ersparen sich weitere Wartezeiten."

„Ja" sagte Remus tonlos. Ich sah ihn an. Er seufzte.

„Bringen wir's hinter uns" flüsterte er.

Die Werfröschin ließ es sich nicht nehmen, uns persönlich auf den Gang hinaus zu begleiten. Sie hielt uns die Glastür auf und scheuchte uns kichernd und mit ihren fetten Händen wedelnd einen weiteren Gang entlang, einen Treppenabsatz hinauf und in eine Art von Zwischengeschoss, wo sie ohne zu klopfen einen Raum betrat, aus dem weißes Licht und ein alchimikalischer Geruch drang.

„Douglas" hörten wir sie zwitschern. „Wie schön, dass du noch im Haus bist."

„Ich wollte gerade Feierabend machen" sagte eine zögernde Männerstimme.

„Oh, Douglas" flötete sie. „Ich bitte dich. Mister Lupin ist hier, du weißt schon. Ich wäre wirklich sehr enttäuscht, wenn ich ihn wieder weg schicken müsste."

Ich fragte mich, warum Remus ein Du-weißt-schon war. Das flaue Gefühl in meinem Bauch wuchs sich allmählich zu einer handfesten Panik aus. Ich schlang die Arme um mich, und Remus legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter, sein Gesicht war blass und verloren in dem weißen Licht.

„Also gut" sagte die Männerstimme seufzend. „Bring ihn rein, Dolores."

Die Werfröschin riss die Tür auf und winkte uns strahlend herein.

„Ich sehe Sie, Mister Lupin" sagte sie und warf ihm etwas zu, das wie die groteske Verzerrung einer Kusshand aussah. „Tadi-tada. Bis bald."

Ich hoffte inständig, dass es keine Kusshand gewesen war. Ich wusste, wäre es eine gewesen, hätte ich gehen und zur Werfrosch-Mörderin werden müssen, selbst wenn das meine Akte als unbescholtene Bürgin beschädigt hätte. Dann schloss sich die Tür hinter ihr, und das Grauen nahm seinen Fortgang.

„McFinnegan" sagte der Amtsarzt, ein großer, dünner Mann mit schütterem schwarzem Haar, das er sorgfältig über den Schädel gekämmt hatte, und hielt uns die Hand hin. Wir murmelten unsere Namen und schüttelten seine dargebotene Hand, und dann standen wir verloren in dem weißen Untersuchungszimmer und warteten, bis er Daten aus Pomfreys Gesundheitszeugnis in ein weiteres Formular übertragen hatte.

„Ziehen Sie sich bitte aus" sagte er dann zu Remus und befestigte das Formular auf einem blauen Klemmbrett. „Hosen können Sie anbehalten."

Ich warf einen vorsichtigen Blick auf das Formular. Es waren zwei menschliche Umrisse darauf abgebildet, einer offenbar von vorne, einer von hinten, und der Amtsarzt klopfte ungeduldig mit einem Bleistift gegen das Klemmbrett, während Remus sich mit müder Bewegung die Robe über den Kopf zog.

„Hemd, Schuhe und Socken bitte auch" wies der Amtsarzt an. „Soll Ihre Begleitung das Zimmer verlassen?"

Remus schüttelte müde den Kopf und tat, wie ihm geheißen.

„Bitte auf die Waage" sagte der Amtsarzt und zeigte mit dem Finger. Remus tat es. Der Amtsarzt fummelte an der Anzeige und trug dann etwas in sein Formular ein. Remus starrte blind vor sich hin. Ich wusste, wie ungern er sich auszog, er trug sogar im Hochsommer Roben mit langen Ärmeln, um seine Narben zu verstecken. Ich schluckte an einem Kloß, der mich zu ersticken drohte.

„Neunundsechzig Kilo" sagte der Amtsarzt. „Das ist eindeutig zu wenig für einen Mann Ihrer Größe. Sie sollten mindestens zehn Kilo zulegen. Mehr essen, ein bisschen Sport treiben."

„Ja" sagte Remus immer noch mit dieser teilnahmslosen Stimme. „Danke für den Hinweis."

„Bitte hier, zur Messlatte" sagte der Amtsarzt, und Remus gehorchte.

„Einsneunundsiebzig" murmelte der Amtsarzt und trug es ein. „So. Nun hier herüber. Unter das Licht. Mund auf. Oh. Aha. Ich sehe, Ihr Gebiss ist nicht mehr vollständig."

Ich zupfte so heftig an meinen Haaren, dass es weh tat. Ich wollte mir irgendeinen Reiz zufügen, der mich von dem Gedanken abbrachte, wie quälend und demütigend es war, dass außer mir jemand fest stellen durfte, dass er diese Zahnlücke hinten links hatte, und dass ihm ein Stückchen vom Eckzahn fehlte, wodurch der eine ein wenig spitzer war als der andere, diese Information sollte für niemanden außer mir zugänglich sein und für mich auch nur, weil ich lernen musste, daran vorbei zu küssen.

„So" sagte der Amtsarzt. „Nun Ihre Narben. Wir halten sie als besondere Kennzeichen fest, und ich sehe, wir werden gut zu tun haben."

Remus sagte nichts, aber er sah mich an, und ich verbiss mir alles, was mir zum Thema _mach doch Feierabend für immer, Idiot_ auf der Zunge gelegen war.

Der Amtsarzt examinierte Remus' Oberkörper und trug die Narben in den menschlichen Umriss auf seinem Formular ein, von der schmalen, kaum mehr sichtbaren, silbrigen, die sich quer über seine Wange zog, über die frischen roten auf Hals und Brust und die zahlreichen auf den Armen bis hin zu den schlimm vernarbten Handflächen. Remus stand reglos in dem weißen Licht, seine Augen waren stumpf, seine Arme hingen leblos herunter.

„Bewegte Vergangenheit, was?" sagte der Amtsarzt, während er in dem Umriss auf seinem Formular herum malte. „Sie geraten oft in Kämpfe?"

„Nein" sagte Remus tonlos. „Nie."

„Soll ich das angesichts dieser Topographie als Scherz werten, oder als verzweifelten Versuch?" fragte der Amtsarzt und hielt Remus seine Zeichnung unter die Nase.

„Weder noch" sagte Remus und schloss die Augen. „Alle meine Verletzungen befinden sich an Stellen, die ich selbst erreichen kann, so lange ich Wolf bin. Wenn Wölfe untereinander kämpfen, beißen sie in die Kehle oder in den Nacken. Dort habe ich praktisch keine Verletzungen."

„Sie wollen doch nicht etwa andeuten, Sie hätten selbst…?"

„Ja" sagte Remus müde.

„Das kann ich kaum glauben" sagte der Amtsarzt kopfschüttelnd.

„Dann kommen Sie mich mal im Keller besuchen" sagte Remus mit einem dünnen Lächeln in den Mundwinkeln. „Kein Werwolf schätzt es, wenn man ihn einsperrt. Es macht ihn verrückt."

„Hm" sagte der Amtsarzt. „Nun gut. Ich vermerke das. Aber was ist mit diesen frischen Narben am Hals? Da kommen Sie doch wohl nicht selbst hin?"

„Ein Kampfhund im Hydepark" sagte Remus. „Am helllichten Tag. Tut nichts zur Sache."

„So" sagte der Amtsarzt. „Nun gut. Wenn Sie das sagen. Und nun ziehen Sie bitte die Hose aus. Keine Sorge. Nur die lange. Ich muss die Narben an Ihren Beinen erfassen. Ich nehme an, Sie haben dort welche, oder nicht?"

Remus sagte nichts, er starrte vor sich auf den Boden und öffnete automatisch seinen Gürtel, er wirkte wie eine Marionette. Ich wandte mich ab. Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus. Ich fragte mich, wie tief man jemanden noch erniedrigen konnte, und warum in dieser beschissenen Zaubererwelt niemand auch nur einen Deut auf Menschenrechte oder Würde gab. Wenn es nicht eine theatralische Geste gewesen wäre, hätte ich meinen Zauberstab zerbrochen und mich für immer in die Muggelwelt verabschiedet, wo man wenigstens streckenweise versuchte, aus den Fehlern der Vergangenheit zu lernen.

Dann, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, war es endlich vorbei, Remus war wieder angezogen und an meiner Seite, er sah aus wie immer, ein bisschen blasser und müder vielleicht, aber er schüttelte brav die Hand des Amtsarztes, sagte etwas wie „keine Ursache", als der Arzt sich für die Zusammenarbeit bedankte, und sagte automatisch „In Ordnung", als der Amtsarzt ihm in Aussicht stellte, er werde bezüglich seines Termins zum Tätowieren eine Eule erhalten.

Und dann riss es ihn doch.

„Was?" sagte er.

„Hab ich da gerade richtig gehört?" sagte ich, ich war mit meinen Gedanken schon außerhalb dieses scheußlichen Gebäudes gewesen.

„Tätowieren?" sagte Remus fassungslos. „Das kann doch wohl nicht sein."

„Aber selbstverständlich" sagte der Amtsarzt. „Weshalb hätten Sie sich sonst registrieren lassen? Wir tätowieren Ihnen eine Nummer, die in unserer Datenbank mit Ihren persönlichen Merkmalen verknüpft wird. Man kann Sie dann auch in Ihrer Wolfsform zweifelsfrei identifizieren. Man muss Ihnen nur das Fell am Vorderbein abrasieren."

„Sie meinen, nachdem man mir die silberne Kugel gegeben hat" sagte Remus.

„Wenn Sie's so pathetisch ausdrücken wollen, ja" sagte der Amtsarzt.

„Hier wird nur über meine Leiche tätowiert" sagte ich finster.

„Wir besprechen das draußen" sagte Remus.

„Es ist wirklich nicht schlimm" sagte der Amtsarzt. „Tut kaum weh", und dann riss etwas in mir ab, und ich kam in Bewegung.

„Haben Sie ihn eigentlich angesehen?" schrie ich ihn an, dass er einen erschreckten Satz rückwärts machte. „Glauben Sie wirklich, es ist ihm um die Schmerzen? Glauben Sie, das berührt ihn noch? Können Sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass es etwas mit Selbstachtung zu tun hat, und mit Menschenwürde, wenn man sich nicht tätowieren lassen will wie ein Stück Schlachtvieh? Ihr Zauberer, ihr seid so eine arrogante, rassistische, niederträchtige Gesellschaft…"

„Emilia."

„… ich bin so froh und stolz, ein Schlammblut zu sein, wenigstens ist es ehrlicher Dreck, der durch meine Adern fließt, und nicht so ein degeneriertes, versnobtes, widerliches Zeug!"

„Emilia!"

„Sie gehen jetzt besser" sagte der Amtsarzt.

„Wir gehen" sagte Remus und packte mich am Arm. „Jetzt."

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig" fauchte ich.

„O doch" sagte Remus. „Ich bin sicher, Doktor McIrgendwas kann sich den Rest denken."

„Dazu reicht seine Phantasie nicht" fauchte ich.

„Sie ist gestresst" sagte Remus zu dem Amtsarzt. „Bitte, behalten Sie den Vorfall für sich. Ich will mir keinen neuen Bürgen suchen müssen, ich bin ein bisschen knapp mit passenden Kandidaten."

„Na gut" sagte der Amtsarzt. „Ich verstehe die Aufregung nicht, aber ich will Ihnen keine Schwierigkeiten machen, wo Sie doch einer von den kooperativen Werwölfen sind."

„Ja" sagte Remus etwas angestrengt, er brauchte alle Kraft, um mich im Griff zu behalten, ich versuchte ernsthaft, mich loszureißen, wir befanden uns dicht an der Schwelle zu einem Gerangel. „Vielen Dank für Ihr Verständnis."

„Ich muss raus hier" fauchte ich. „Ich halt's nicht mehr aus!"

Der Amtsarzt öffnete die Tür, und Remus ließ mich los, und ich schoss hinaus auf den Gang wie ein Korken aus der Flasche. Ich marschierte blindlings den Gang entlang und den Treppenabsatz hinunter, die Gänge waren mittlerweile verlassen, die meisten Angestellten schienen schon Feierabend zu haben. Ich durchquerte die Abteilung RegKonMagG auf der Suche nach dem Lift, und dann lief ich versehentlich einige Male im Kreis, das ziellose Laufen tat mir gut, und als ich mit rauschender Robe um eine Ecke stürmte und eine zu Tode erschreckte Reinigungshexe mit ihrem feuchten Wischtuch einen Satz zur Seite machte, begriff ich beinahe, warum Severus so viel Gefallen an diesem Gehabe fand. Ich versaute meinen Auftritt natürlich, indem ich mich bei der Reinigungshexe entschuldigte und mir den Weg zum Lift erklären ließ.

Remus wartete auf mich, er hielt eine der Lifttüren offen und lächelte mich schmal an.

„Besser jetzt?" fragte er.

„Ja" sagte ich und stieg ein. „Danke."

Der Lift war leer, aber uns war nicht nach Küssen. Ich legte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter, und er zog mich an sich und atmete in meine Halsbeuge hinein, und als wir auf der Eingangsebene ankamen, drückte ich auf die leuchtende Acht hinter Remus' Schulter und ließ uns noch eine Runde fahren, ich war erschöpft und leer und müde, und ich wäre verängstigt gewesen, wenn ich noch die Kraft gehabt hätte.

„Keine Sorge" flüsterte Remus in mein Haar. „Alles wird gut. Wir richten uns ein. Man kann sich immer irgendwie einrichten."

Ich war nicht seiner Meinung, aber ich war zu schwach, um zu streiten.

„Komm mit nach Hogwarts" flüsterte ich. „Ich kann dich jetzt nicht loslassen, weißt du."

„Soll ich dich apparieren?"

„Ja. Bitte. Wenn ich das jetzt selber mache, kommt nur Matsch an."

„Aber ich gehe nicht mit in den Kerker. Die Zeiten, in denen ich Nachhilfe im Tränkekochen nehmen musste, sind glücklicherweise vorbei."

„Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich selber überhaupt gehe."

„Severus zu versetzen, halte ich aber für keine kluge Option."

„Hm."

Wir wiegten uns sachte und hielten uns fest, bis unser Lift zum zweiten Mal in der Eingangshalle ankam. Wir durchquerten sie Hand in Hand, holten Remus' Zauberstab beim Sicherheitsdienst ab und gaben unsere Schildchen zurück, und in der Telefonzelle auf dem Weg nach oben küssten wir uns dann doch noch, und ich versuchte, ihm zu glauben, dass alles gut würde.

oOo

„Sie sind nicht konzentriert" sagte Severus.

Ich schaute in meinen Kessel und seufzte. Hässliche, dicke Klumpen von Atigax schwammen auf einer trüben Brühe, die ursprünglich einmal flüchtige Essenz von Nachtschatten gewesen war. In der Mitte des Kessels blubberte es träge.

„Kopf weg" sagte Severus. Ich zog meinen Kopf zurück, und die Nachtschattenessenz verpuffte mit einem Fauchen und schickte eine dicke, weiße Wolke zur Decke.

„Bravo" sagte Severus. „Wäre dies ein echter Wolfsbann gewesen, hätten Sie zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt Ingredienzen im Wert von knapp vier Galleonen zum Fenster hinaus gejagt. Und sich eine hübsche Verbrennung im Gesicht zugezogen, nebenbei bemerkt. Ich sage meinen Erstklässlern, sie sollen ihre Köpfe nicht über die Kessel hängen. Ich wusste nicht, dass wir so weit vorne anfangen müssen."

„Entschuldigung" sagte ich seufzend.

„Stoppen Sie das Seufzen und Entschuldigen" sagte er und reinigte mit einer raschen Stabbewegung meinen Kessel. „Sie hören sich schon an wie Lupin. Das ist entwürdigend."

„Sie haben keine Ahnung, was entwürdigend ist" sagte ich düster.

„Keine fachfremden Diskussionen bitte" sagte er. „Versuchen Sie es erneut."

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Angesichts der himmelschreienden, staatlich organisierten Ungerechtigkeit, deren Zeuge ich am Nachmittag geworden war, war mein Zorn auf Severus nahezu verraucht, ich hatte meine Pläne geändert. Bevor ich ihn vergiftete wegen einer Indiskretion, die sich auf einen fünfundzwanzig Jahre zurück liegenden Jungenstreich bezog (einen so derben, dämlichen, dass tatsächlich nur Sirius dafür in Frage kam), musste ich zunächst das halbe Ministerium vergiften. Es wartete eine Menge Arbeit auf mich.

Ich maß einen halben Liter Wasser ab und brachte ihn zum Kochen, dann zog ich den Kessel höher und ließ das Wasser abkühlen, während ich eine kleine, schimmernde _Protego_-Kugel um die zweite Nachtschatten-Phiole herum beschwor. Das Problem war, die Phiole aus der Kugel zu entfernen, ohne den Inhalt mitzunehmen, es erforderte einen _Levitatis_ mindestens dritten Grades, den ich so leidlich beherrschte, wenn ich ausgeschlafen und konzentriert war und niemand mit Habichtblick jede meiner Bewegungen verfolgte. Ich schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, der schwere, süßliche Duft des verpufften Nachtschattens kitzelte in meiner Nase.

„_Levitatis_" murmelte ich, sammelte die arkanen Energien am Ende meines Stabes und wob ein Muster, das die Phiole aus der Schutzkugel locken sollte. Ich blinzelte. Da kam sie, das stumpfe Ende zuerst, während sich der Nachtschatten im Inneren der Kugel verströmte. Ich atmete auf, pflückte die Phiole aus der Luft und legte sie beiseite. Dann levitierte ich die Kugel vorsichtig in meinen Kessel und versenkte sie im Wasser. Prima. Das war geschafft. Ich ließ den _Protego_ enden und rührte. Das Wasser färbte sich grün.

„Nicht zu viel Hitze" sagte Severus hinter mir. Ich betätigte das Zahnrad, an dem der Kessel hing, und hob ihn einen Zacken an, dann sah ich mich nach dem Atigax und dem Messlöffel um.

„Bevor Sie den gleichen Fehler ein zweites Mal begehen und damit meine Vorräte unnötig dezimieren" sagte Severus, „rekapitulieren Sie bitte, worin der Fehler beim ersten Versuch gelegen hat."

„Ähm" sagte ich, die Schachtel mit dem Atigax schon in der Hand. „Wasser zu heiß?"

„Versuchen Sie nicht, durch zielloses Fragen die Antwort aus mir heraus zu locken" sagte er.

„Es waren nur drei Komponenten" sagte ich, ich bemühte mich wirklich um Konzentration. „Wasser, Nachtschatten und Atigax. So schrecklich viel kann da nicht schief gehen."

„Falsch" sagte er, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und übergoss mich mit seinem kalten schwarzen Blick, während ich nachdachte, oder es zumindest versuchte.

„Es würde vielleicht helfen, wenn Sie mich nicht so anstarren würden" sagte ich schließlich entnervt.

„Gestresst?" sagte er samtig.

„Allerdings" sagte ich. „Wenn Sie das mit Ihren Erstklässlern machen, ist es ein Wunder, dass die nicht reihenweise in Ohnmacht fallen."

„Die Last der alleinigen personalen Einschüchterung ist ein wenig von meinen Schultern genommen, seit ich Boggarts und Megarachnien zur Verfügung habe" sagte er, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

Das Bild sank in mich, obwohl mein Gehirn sich ohnehin schon mit mindestens zwei Dingen gleichzeitig herum schlug. Ich stellte mir vor, als Zwölfjährige zwischen einem Boggart und Severus Snape in der Falle zu sitzen, es gab eine gute Chance, dass ich mich in die Arme des Boggarts als dem geringeren Übel geflüchtet hätte. Ich fragte mich, ob Dumbledore wusste, was er tat, wenn er ausgerechnet Snape ein angstbehaftetes Fach wie Verteidigung unterrichten ließ.

„Also?" sagte Severus. „Ihre Schlussfolgerung?"

„Das Atigax hat sich nicht aufgelöst" sagte ich und versuchte angestrengt, mein zerstreutes Gehirn zu sammeln.

„Triviale Einsicht" sagte er, „aber zumindest nicht falsch. Und woran könnte das gelegen haben?"

„Ich weiß nicht" murmelte ich.

„Sie haben die vierte Komponente vergessen" sagte er ungeduldig. „Magie. Man kann Atigax nicht mit dem Kochlöffel unter eine flüchtige Essenz rühren. Das hier ist schließlich kein Pudding. Man benötigt einen _Diffundis_."

„Oh" sagte ich. „Einleuchtend."

„Da bin ich aber froh" sagte er.

„Soll ich?" sagte ich und zeigte auf den Kessel.

„Ich bitte darum" sagte er. „Ich bin nicht zu meinem Vergnügen hier."

Ich hielt meinen Stab in den Kessel und zauberte den _Diffundis_. Die grüne Flüssigkeit im Kessel setzte sich in Bewegung, bis ein kleiner Strudel sich in der Mitte bildete. Vorsichtig ließ ich das Atigax in den Trichter rieseln, und schlagartig kam die Flüssigkeit zum Stillstand. Sie war dunkelgrün, dick und glänzend wie Sirup und verströmte einen intensiven Duft nach Wald.

„Hängen Sie den Kessel höher" wies Severus mich an. „Wir halten es warm, aber lassen es nicht kochen. Einstweilen gehen wir an die Vorbereitung der Wolfsrose."

Ich trat neben ihn an den Arbeitstisch. Er hatte ein viel benutztes, fleckiges Holzbrett bereit gelegt, ein Wiegemesser und ein sauber zusammengebundenes Bündel einer graubraunen Pflanze, die mich entfernt an Rosmarin erinnerte. Die präzise Anordnung hatte etwas Beruhigendes.

„Sagen Sie mir, was man bei der Auswahl der Arbeitsgeräte beachten muss" forderte er mich auf.

„Kein Silber" sagte ich, erleichtert, das sich auch mal etwas wusste. „Keine Silberlegierung. Kupfer ist gut geeignet, hat aber in der Verarbeitung als Klinge den Nachteil, dass es zu weich ist und seine Inhaltsstoffe an die Zutaten abgeben kann. Eine Verunreinigung mit Kupfer beeinträchtigt die Wirkung des Trankes zwar nicht, erschwert aber die Zubereitung, weil die Drachenträne dann ausflockt."

„Richtig" sagte er. „Weshalb ich auch Kupfer verworfen habe. Edelstahl ist das Mittel der Wahl. Japanischer, in diesem Fall." Er zeigte auf das Wiegemesser. Ich nahm es in die Hand, es fühlte sich satt und schwer an. Ich strich mit dem Finger über die kühle Klinge. Es war von einer subtilen Schönheit und Ausgewogenheit, ich war sicher, es hatte ein Vermögen gekostet.

„Seien Sie vorsichtig" sagte er. „Es ist, gelinde ausgedrückt, scharf."

Ich legte das Messer zurück und untersuchte die Pflanze, ich erinnerte mich dunkel, dass ich sie als Topfpflanze im Gewächshaus meiner Universität gesehen hatte, ein mannshoher Strauch mit dicken, grünen Nadeln und unscheinbaren, weißen Blüten.

„Sie schneiden dieses Bündel" wies Severus mich an. „Sehr fein. Danach werden wir es im Mörser zu Pulver verarbeiten."

„Okay" sagte ich und machte mich ans Werk.

Eine Weile stand er neben mir und beobachtete mich, wie ich mit dem Messer umging, aber er schien nichts daran auszusetzen zu haben, denn er schwieg, und zur Abwechslung begann seine dunkle Präsenz, mich zu beruhigen. Seine Ungeduld war verflogen, zurück blieb eine konzentrierte, präzise Ordnung, Kontrolle, Gleichmaß, Beständigkeit. Ich atmete etwas freier.

„Sagen Sie mal" sagte ich. „Kennen Sie eigentlich eine gewisse Dolores Umbridge?"

„Von welcher Relevanz ist diese Frage für unser Projekt?" fragte er dagegen.

„Von keiner" sagte ich und sah hinunter auf mein Messer. „Es gibt nur ein paar Dinge, die mir im Kopf herum gehen."

„Sie streben eine fachfremde Diskussion mit mir an" stellt er fest.

„Hm" sagte ich. „Ja. Schon möglich."

„Dann kommen Sie am besten ohne Umschweife zum Punkt" sagte er. „Halten wir die Ablenkung so gering wie möglich."

„Okay" sagte ich. „Also… wir hatten heute Nachmittag diesen Termin im Ministerium. Remus und ich. Zum… Registrieren. Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie von dieser Maßnahme gehört haben."

„Ja" sagte er. Ich war nicht überrascht. Wenn dieser Mann etwas konnte, dann war es, Informationen aufzusaugen.

„Ich nehme an, Sie haben sich als Bürgin zur Verfügung gestellt" sagte er. „Oder hat er Sie zwischenzeitlich gebissen?"

„Nein" sagte ich schnell. „Ich bin Bürgin, selbstverständlich. Können Sie sich übrigens vorstellen, warm Remus im Ministerium ein Du-weißt-schon ist?"

„Ein Du-weißt-schon" sagte er und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Das sagte diese Umbridge zu dem Amtsarzt. _Remus Lupin ist hier, du weißt schon. _Zwinker, zwinker. Als hätte er irgend eine besondere Bedeutung. Sie hat uns auch an der Warteschlange vorbei dran genommen. Sie sagte, sie täte uns den Gefallen, weil wir gemeinsame Freunde von Dumbledore wären, aber irgendwie konnte ich ihr das nicht glauben."

„Die Vorstellung ist in der Tat merkwürdig. Andererseits… Dumbledore hatte schon immer einen sehr eigenen Geschmack in der Auswahl seiner Freunde. Am besten, Sie befragen ihn selbst zu dem Thema."

„Sie wissen nichts darüber?"

„Wie kommen Sie zu dem Schluss, dass ich müsste?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Sie sind immer so… informiert."

Er lächelte sparsam. „Danke für's Vertrauen. Sonst noch etwas, das Sie mit mir erörtern möchten?"

„Diese Registratur" sagte ich und kämpfte mit der Erinnerung. „Es klang so harmlos, wissen Sie. So nach Einwohnermeldeamt. Aber es war furchtbar. Sie haben ihn… vermessen, und gewogen, wie ein Stück Schlachtvieh, und all diese merkwürdigen Fragen gestellt, ob er sich psychisch stabil fühlt. Sie haben ihm so Stück für Stück seine Menschenwürde ausgezogen, und niemand hat sich daran gestört. Es war unmenschlich."

„Laut Index fallen Werwölfe unter die Kategorie Halbmenschen oder magische Kreaturen" sagte Severus. „Sie sind un-menschlich, im eigentlichen Wortsinn."

„Remus ist keine magische Kreatur" begehrte ich auf. „Sie kennen ihn! Sie können doch so etwas von ihm nicht behaupten!"

„Ich behaupte nichts" sagte er kühl. „Ich zitiere lediglich, und in der Kategorisierung macht es keinen Unterschied, ob der Werwolf mir persönlich bekannt ist oder nicht."

„Man kann doch eine Person nicht so behandeln" sagte ich. „Er hat doch Rechte. Persönlichkeitsrechte. Er ist eine Person, ein menschliches Wesen, keine Kreatur. Ein menschliches Wesen mit einer bestimmten Art Krankheit, vielleicht, aber das darf ihn doch nicht in seinen Rechten einschränken."

„Das Programm wurde ins Leben gerufen, um der steigenden Anzahl von Werwolfunfällen zu begegnen" sagte Severus. „Es ist ein Versuch, eine weitere Ausbreitung zu verhindern und die Bevölkerung zu schützen."

„Es ist nicht legitim, Persönlichkeitsrechte zu verraten, um irgend eine diffuse Gefahr abzuwenden" sagte ich voller Überzeugung.

„Ist es nicht?" sagte er und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Stellen Sie sich vor, Sie sind Mrs. Lupin. Ihr kleiner sechsjähriger Sohn, er ist so brav und wohl erzogen, er bringt nach dem Abendessen den Müll raus, wie er es oft macht, nur an diesem einen Abend ist Vollmond und er wird in Ihrem Hinterhof zwischen den Mülltonnen von einem blutrünstigen Monster angefallen. Ihr süßer kleiner Sohn überlebt die Attacke, aber nichts in seinem Leben wird je wieder so sein wie zuvor. Sie ziehen sich aus der Gesellschaft zurück. Sie haben kaum Chancen, ihm eine Schulausbildung zu ermöglichen. Es ist nur dem Enthusiasmus und Leichtsinn eines neu eingesetzten Albus Dumbledore zu verdanken, dass er eine geregelte Schule besuchen kann. Würden Sie sich nicht manchmal wünschen, jemand hätte beizeiten dieses Monster weggesperrt, das Ihren Sohn so grässlich verstümmelt hat? Würden Sie immer noch darauf bestehen, diese Kreatur hätte Persönlichkeit, und Rechte? Wären Sie wirklich der Ansicht, es dürfte unbeaufsichtigt und ungestraft frei herum laufen, nach allem, was es Ihnen angetan hat?"

Er war mir näher gekommen, während er sprach, er stand nun direkt vor mir und sah auf mich hinunter, sein Blick war kühl.

„Oh, Merlin" sagte ich verwirrt. „Ich weiß nicht."

„Schutz vor Unheil ist ebenfalls ein Persönlichkeitsrecht" sagte Severus, seine Stimme war seidig. „Und Werwesen sind Unheil."

„Aber" sagte ich verzweifelt. „Irgend etwas ist falsch an Ihrer Argumentation. Ich weiß nicht, was, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass man so nicht argumentieren darf."

„So lange Sie sich auf der Basis Ihrer Gefühle bewegen, sehe ich keinen Sinn in der Fortsetzung dieser Diskussion" sagte er.

„Nein" sagte ich. „Ich meine… Es gibt doch diesen Grundsatz. Dass man nicht für etwas verurteilt werden darf, was man nicht begangen hat. Remus hat nie jemanden gebissen, und trotzdem behandelt man ihn wie einen Verbrecher. Nur weil es theoretisch möglich ist, dass er jemanden beißt."

„Es ist keine theoretische, sondern eine sehr reale Möglichkeit" sagte Severus. „Alles, was ihn davon abhält, ist ein ausgeklügeltes Netz an Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, der Wolfsbann nicht zuletzt. Hätte er ihn nicht, und ließe man ihn zum Vollmond frei, er wäre keinen Deut anders als das aggressive, gewalttätige Monster, das ihn selbst angefallen hat."

„Aber" sagte ich mit wachsender Verzweiflung. „Ist nicht jeder von uns theoretisch ein Amokläufer? Man muss doch kein Werwolf sein, um Unheil anzurichten. Es gibt genügend mächtige Zauberer, die herumlaufen und Leute mit _Avada Kedavras_ umpusten könnten, wenn ihnen danach ist. Sperrt man die jetzt alle weg, vorsichtshalber, oder was?"

„Interessantes Argument" sagte er und lächelte zu meiner vollständigen Überraschung.

„Äh" sagte ich. „Sie werden es gleich entkräften, nehme ich an?"

„Nein" sagte er.

„Machen Sie mich nicht schwach" sagte ich. „Ich habe noch nie eine Diskussion gegen Sie gewonnen. Ich kann das gar nicht."

„Sie haben nicht gegen mich diskutiert" sagte er.

„Äh" sagte ich wieder.

„Lassen Sie mich es mit Ihren Worten sagen" sagte er. „Ich hatte _irgendwie das Gefühl_, Sie wollten sich mit dem Ministerium auseinander setzen. Also habe ich für Sie das Ministerium vertreten."

„Das ist…oh" sagte ich. „Ich kann nicht im Zusammenhang mit Ihnen das Wort _nett_ verwenden, oder?"

„Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, wenngleich immer wieder irritierend" sagte er.

„Aber dann war das… alles… gar nicht Ihre eigene Meinung?"

„Meine Meinung tut nichts zur Sache, so lange Sie sich mit dem Ministerium anlegen wollen."

„Okay" sagte ich. „Jetzt interessiert mich Ihre Meinung."

„Meiner Meinung nach führt das Werwolf-Programm am eigentlichen Ziel vorbei" sagte Severus. „Es wurde ins Leben gerufen, um sich den Anschein zu geben, etwas gegen das Unheil zu unternehmen, das sich über uns zusammen braut. So lange man sich weigert, anzuerkennen, dass Voldemorts Rückkehr eine Tatsache ist, wird man sich in plakativen und gut vermittelbaren Feldzügen ergehen, um die zaubernde Bevölkerung zu beruhigen. Fudge will wieder gewählt werden, vergessen Sie das nicht."

„Hm" sagte ich.

„Schneiden Sie die Wolfsrose" sagte er. „Wir haben genug Zeit verloren."

„Danke" sagte ich.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen" sagte er.

Ich kehrte an mein Brett zurück. Die dicken, holzigen Teile der Pflanze hatte ich bereits entfernt, und nun schichtete ich die dünnen Zweige zu einem ordentlichen kleinen Stapel, durch den das Messer glitt wie durch warme Butter. Für eine Weile genoss ich den Umgang mit dem perfekten Werkzeug, aber dann war da doch noch etwas, das ich klären wollte.

„Darf ich Sie noch was fragen?" sagte ich und hörte ihn leise schnauben.

„Ich werde in der Schulordnung kaum etwas finden, das es verbietet" sagte er.

„Warum haben Sie dem Minister von dem Vorfall erzählt?" fragte ich. „Ich meine… den an der Weide, während Ihres sechsten Schuljahres. Hätte es nicht schon gereicht, Remus anzuschwärzen?"

„Das sind zwei Fragen" sagte er. „Ad eins: Ich habe Lupin nicht _angeschwärzt_. Ich tat lediglich, was meine Verantwortung der Schule gegenüber erforderte. Ich hielt Black für einen Verbrecher und ihn für seinen Komplizen. Bis heute hat mir übrigens niemand bewiesen, dass es anders war."

„Aber die Ratte, der ein Finger fehlte! Und er… der Animagus… hat ein Geständnis abgelegt!"

„Für das es keine verlässlichen Zeugen gibt" sagte er. „Der Rest sind Indizien, keine Beweise."

„Aber…"

„Ad zwei" sagte er und erhob seine Stimme kaum merklich, aber genug, um meinen Mund zuschnappen zu lassen. „Der Minister fragte mich, ob es je Zwischenfälle gegeben hatte, und ich bestätigte. Ich sah keine Veranlassung, zu lügen."

„Aber Sie waren Kollegen" sagte ich. „Ein Jahr lang. Ich weiß, wie eng Hogwarts ist, man sitzt ja praktisch aufeinander. Sie müssen doch einen Eindruck von ihm gewonnen haben. Sie müssen doch gewusst haben, dass er niemals etwas tun würde, das der Schule schadet. Er hängt an dieser Schule. Es war für ihn das Höchste, hier unterrichten zu dürfen. Es war sein Lebenstraum."

„Ich sah nie eine Veranlassung, mich mit den Lebensträumen des Remus Lupin zu befassen" sagte er.

„Oh, Mann" sagte ich. „Ich meine doch nur, Sie hätten einfach Ihre Klappe halten können. Aus einem Gefühl für… Freundschaft heraus. Wäre das zu viel verlangt gewesen?"

Die Pause war lang. Ich schnippelte meine Wolfsrose und wagte nicht, meinen Blick von dem Brett zu heben. Seine Stimme klang völlig neutral, als er schließlich sprach.

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich das Konzept von Freundschaft voll umfänglich verstehe" sagte er. „Und sicher wende ich es auf niemanden innerhalb dieser Mauern an." Pause.

„Am ehesten noch auf Sie" sagte er dann.

„Oh" sagte ich. „Ähm."

„Möglicherweise bin ich aber auch nur in den Bann geschlagen von der Brillanz Ihrer Äußerungen" sagte er.

„Hrpf" sagte ich und starrte auf mein Brett.

„Die Wolfsrose" erinnerte er mich. „Ich habe nicht den ganzen Abend Zeit."

Ich setzte meine Hände wieder in Bewegung. Sie zitterten nur ganz leicht, und ich schielte zu ihm hinüber, ob er es bemerkte, die Wahrscheinlichkeit war gering, denn das Blut, das mir in die Wangen geschossen war, hatte meinen Kopf zu einem leuchtenden Blickfang gemacht. Er hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit ohnehin von mir abgewandt, eine Tatsache, für die ich ihm unendlich dankbar war, er hatte sich eine Orange aus einem Korb im Regal genommen und begann nun, sie zu schälen.

Ich bemerkte kaum, dass meine eigenen Hände noch mit dem Messer hantierten. Ich war völlig, restlos und selbstvergessen gefangen in der Hypnose, die von seinen langen, blassen Fingern ausging.

Er machte es langsam, nicht wie jemand, der eine Orange essen will und deshalb achtlos die Schale entfernt. Er tat es, als ginge es ums Schälen, nicht ums Essen. Seine Finger umspielten die glatte Rundung auf der Suche nach der perfekten Stelle, um anzusetzen, und fanden sie kurz unterhalb des kleinen Nabels, der einmal den Stiel gehalten hatte. Ich dachte nicht darüber nach, dass ich seine Hände anstarrte. Ich zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als er die makellose Schale mit dem Fingernagel anritzte und das erste Stück löste. Er riss es nicht einfach ab, er fuhr mit dem Daumen darunter und lockerte es vorsichtig, und ein intensiver Zitrusduft zog zu mir hinüber. Mit den Fingerspitzen nahm er das abstehende Stück Schale und zog es ab, behutsam, Faser für Faser, bis es sich schließlich von der Frucht löste. Er strich mit dem Daumen über die flauschige, feuchte Innenseite der Frucht, eine seltsame, in sich versunkene Liebkosung, die ich spürte, als geschähe sie an meinem eigenen Körper, es war furchtbar und angsteinflößend und _nicht richtig_, aber ich konnte nicht, ich konnte meinen Blick einfach nicht abwenden. Er drehte die Orange in seiner Hand, so dass das ungeschützte, offene Stück in seiner Handfläche verschwand, und löste ein neues Stück Schale, diesmal brach die Orange auf und öffnete ihr leuchtendes Fruchtfleisch, und eine glitzernde Spur aus Saft lief ihm über die Finger. Er hob die Hand zum Mund, mein Blick hing immer noch rettungslos an seinen Fingern, ich erkannte zu spät, dass ich mich damit direkt unter seine Augen brachte. Er sah mich an, während er sich die Finger ableckte, und sein Blick verbrannte mich zu einem Häufchen Asche.

„Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass Sie meine Leidenschaft für Orangen teilen" sagte er.

Und dann kam die Erlösung in Form von japanischem Edelstahl, der tief in meinen Daumen eindrang, ich spürte, wie die Klinge mein Fleisch teilte, mir wurde schlecht und schwarz vor Augen, und ich schrie auf und ließ das Messer fallen, und der Bann war gebrochen.

„Passen Sie doch auf" zischte er mich an, seine Hände waren an meinen Schultern und hielten mich aufrecht, und ich hielt meine Hand von mir weg und wimmerte. Er drückte mich rückwärts gegen das Regal und stellte mich so hin, dass ich nicht umfallen konnte, und dann hörte ich ihn Schubladen heraus ziehen und darin herum kramen, während ein heißer, brennender Schmerz meine Hand auffraß.

„Hier" sagte er, nahm meine Hand und drückte eine glatte, kühle Kompresse darauf. „Gehen Sie in den Krankenflügel. Und sagen Sie Pomfrey, dass Wolfsrose in die Wunde gekommen ist. Der Unterricht ist für heute beendet."

„Danke" sagte ich schwach. „Entschuldigung."

„Und hören Sie auf, sich zu entschuldigen, zum Teufel! Sie haben nicht mich geschnitten."

„Ja. Entsch… schon gut."

„Sie können doch gehen?" sagte er fast besorgt. „Ich muss Sie doch nicht etwa begleiten?"

„Nein" sagte ich und unternahm eine heroische Anstrengung, mich zusammen zu reißen. „Ich komme zurecht."

„Gut" sagte er und ließ mich stehen. Er nahm seinen Stab und reinigte die Arbeitsfläche von meinem Blut.

„Also dann" sagte ich lahm und bewegte mich auf weichen Knien zur Tür. „Bis morgen… dann."

„Ja" sagte er, wandte mir seinen schmalen, schwarzen Rücken zu und beugte sich über die Wolfsrose.

„Ist noch etwas?" fragte er ungeduldig über die Schulter, als ich in der Tür zögerte. Die Orange war zwischen den Messerblock und einen Stapel flacher Holzschalen gerollt, ein Stück ihrer versehrten Schale stand unschön zur Seite ab. Er würdigte sie keines Blickes.

„Nein" sagte ich.

Ich ging in den Krankenflügel und setzte umgehend meine schlechte Angewohnheit des Entschuldigens fort, denn Pomfrey hatte eindeutig schon Feierabend gemacht und ließ mich unverblümt wissen, was sie von spätabendlichen Messerspielchen hielt. Sie verwendete eine ganze Reihe von Reinigungs- und Heilzaubern auf meine Hand, der Schnitt hatte tatsächlich eine Sehne durchtrennt, und entließ mich mit einem dicken Verband und tadelndem Blick in die Nacht.

Die Luft war kalt und roch nach Frost, als ich über das dunkle Schulgelände hinüber zum Haupthaus ging. Altes Gras und Kies knirschte unter meinen Füßen. Ich sah das kleine Fenster meiner Lehrerwohnung von hier aus, es war erleuchtet, dort wartete mein Werwolf, er lag vermutlich in meinem Bett und tat sich die deutsche Originalversion von Heines _Florentinischen Nächten_ an, es war das, was er unter Entspannung verstand. Ich war nicht in der Lage, ihm zu begegnen. Ich schwenkte zur Seite und folgte dem Trampelpfad, der mich zu den Gewächshäusern brachte und um sie herum, es gab ganz hinten einen stillen Winkel zwischen Glaswand und Mauer, man konnte dort auf einem Vorsprung sitzen und den Pflanzen beim Wachsen zuhören.

Was ich allerdings hörte, als ich mich näherte, war gedämpftes Gemurmel und Gelächter, und die frostige Luft trug Zigarettengeruch zu mir. Ich bog um die Ecke, und das Gelächter erstarb.

„Äh" sagte Leonard Bernin, sechste Klasse, Hufflepuff, und versuchte hastig, seine Zigarette hinter dem Rücken zu verstecken, während sein Kollege angelegentlich mit dem Absatz auf etwas herum trat. „Guten… guten Abend, Professor."

„So spät noch draußen unterwegs?" sagte ich. „So weit ich weiß, sollten Sie seit mindestens einer Stunde in Ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum, wenn nicht im Bett sein."

„Wir wollten gerade gehen" sagte Leonard lahm. „Wir haben ein wenig die Zeit vergessen."

„Ihr könnt's euch aussuchen" sagte ich. „Fünf Punkte vom Haus, oder ihr gebt mir eine Kippe ab."

Leonard hielt mir die Schachtel hin, und ich nahm eine.

„So" sagte ich. „Und jetzt zieht Leine."

Ich sah ihnen hinterher, wie sie eilig über den Schulhof verschwanden, dann kehrte ich in mein stilles Eck zurück und zündete mir die Zigarette mit einem schnellen _Feurio_ an. Ich hatte das Rauchen seit Jahren aufgegeben, aber diese hatte ich mir so redlich verdient wie noch nie eine zuvor. Ich zog daran, hustete und überhörte geflissentlich den Protest meiner Lunge. Bitterer Rauch füllte meinen Mund.

Es war die erste Zigarette meines Lebens, die irgendwie nach Orangen schmeckte.


	5. Die schöne Lady und der Boggart

Yay, um es mal mit Sirius' Worten zu sagen. Hier nun also Kapitel fünf, kaum zu glauben nach einer Serie von Stromausfällen („geplante Abschaltung" nennen die das, wenn einem einfach mirnix-dirnix der Strom weg bleibt) und anderen kleinen Katastrophen.

**An alle Reviewer, die keine Emailadresse hinterlassen: **Danke, ihr Lieben. Ich freu' mich über jede kleine Nachricht.

**Disclaimer**: Alles bis auf den Plot und Emilia ist wie üblich Eigentum von JKR.

**Anmerkung: **Die Hintergründe zu „Befreit Sirius" findet der geneigte Leser in „Fade to Black", wo er auch den Beweis erhält, dass das mit dem Motorrad tatsächlich Remus' Idee war.

**Und wie man einen Werwolf glücklich macht: **Nach Emilias Rezept am besten so: Räucherspeck, Kochschinken, Zwiebeln und getrocknete Tomaten fein würfeln. Pilze in dünne Scheiben schneiden. Knoblauch sehr fein hacken. Einen Bund italienische Kräuter fein hacken (Thymian, Rosmarin und Salbei). Speckwürfel mit einem guten Olivenöl in der Pfanne auslassen, dann die übrigen Würfel dazu, glasig braten, Pilze dazu, braten, bis die Pilze Flüssigkeit abgeben. Mit Sahne aufgießen, Knoblauch dazu, sparsam salzen, gut pfeffern, bei mittlerer Hitze etwas einkochen lassen. Zum Schluss die Kräuter dazu und noch einmal kurz aufkochen lassen. Dazu am besten Penne.

**Soundtrack: **Daniel Powter, „Bad day", dieses nette kleine Liedchen, weil Emilia diesmal wirklich einen schlechten Tag hat. Zum Ende hin: U2, „With or without you".

So. Eine Runde irischen Whiskey für alle, und los geht's.

oOo

FÜNFTES KAPITEL: DIE SCHÖNE LADY UND DER BOGGART

„Kürzer" sagte Sirius.

„Ich weiß nicht" sagte Tonks.

„Aber ich weiß" sagte Sirius. „Kürzer! Und fransig, irgendwie."

„Ansprüche hast du aber keine? Ich hab dir gesagt, ich kann das eigentlich gar nicht."

„Und ich hab dir gesagt, ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in dich."

Es war der Tag, an dem wir Abschied nahmen von Sirius' fast hüftlanger, seidig schimmernder, ebenholzschwarzer Schneewittchenmähne, und er selbst schien der, dem es am wenigsten leid tat. Ich beneidete Tonks nicht, die mit der Schere vor ihm stand und damit unschlüssig in der Luft klapperte. Ich versuchte, den leblosen, stumpfen Teppich aus abgeschnittenen Haaren zu ignorieren, der den Küchenboden rund um Sirius' Stuhl bedeckte, und begann, meinen Einkaufskorb auszuräumen.

„Emilia" sagte Sirius hinter meinem Rücken. „Tu uns doch mal deine Meinung kund, bitte."

„Ich finde, es ist schade drum" sagte ich über die Schulter.

„Allerdings" sagte Tonks seufzend.

„Nicht weinen, Mädels" sagte Sirius, und ich hörte ihn grinsen. „Es ist unverzichtbarer Bestandteil der großen Aktion _Befreit Sirius_. Eines Tages, wenn meine Unschuld bewiesen ist und man mich auf der Straße wieder erkennen darf, besorge ich mir einen Haarwuchs-Zauber, und dann dürft ihr mir wieder Zöpfchen flechten."

„_Befreit Sirius_" murmelte ich. „Klingt, als wäre Greenpeace daran beteiligt."

„Scherzt ihr nur" sagte Sirius, während Tonks prustete. „Emilia, jetzt sag schon. Fransig würde mir stehen, oder?"

Ich riss mich von meinem Korb los und drehte mich um. Sirius saß rittlings auf einem der alten Küchenstühle und kippelte damit herum, er hatte seine langen Beine in Jeans gesteckt und gönnte uns den Anblick seines nackten Oberkörpers. Die Reste seiner legendären Mähne hingen auf halber Höhe zwischen Kinn und Schlüsselbein. Ich kriegte ein Grinsen nicht in den Griff.

„Severus wird sich wundern, wenn er erfährt, dass sein Haarschnitt Schule macht" sagte ich.

Sirius jaulte auf, als hätte Padfoot sich die Pfote in der Tür eingeklemmt, entriss Tonks die Schere und versenkte sie tief in der ersten Handvoll Haar, die er erwischte. Sehr vergnügt wandte ich mich wieder meinem Einkauf zu, während die beiden hinter meinem Rücken einen nicht ganz ungefährlichen Ringkampf um die Schere vollführten. Ein gewisses Risiko war durchaus vertretbar, wenn sie nur endlich aufhörten, umeinander herum zu schleichen.

Ich hatte Sahne gekauft, Schinken und Räucherspeck, Zwiebeln, Knoblauch, Pilze, Pasta, in Öl eingelegte Tomaten und ein Bündel italienische Kräuter. Greenpeace hin oder her, bei mir lief die Aktion _Füttert den Werwolf_, und ich war entschlossen, den gesamten Segen der italienischen Küche über Nummer Zwölf auszubreiten. Ich suchte mein Werkzeug zusammen, schliff das Küchenmesser und verwendete dann doch lieber einen Zauber, um den Schinken und den Räucherspeck zu würfeln, während ich die Pilze säuberte. Der Verband an meiner linken Hand war dank Pomfreys Heilzaubern binnen einiger Tage zu einem dicken Pflaster zusammen geschmolzen, aber ich war durchaus noch gehandicapt und wollte kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen.

Tonks und Sirius hinter mir hatten es geschafft, ihre Rangelei ohne Blutvergießen zu beenden, und ich hörte die Schere klappern. Ich erhitzte Olivenöl, bis der Duft die Küche füllte, und schickte mein eifriges Messer von dem Speck hinüber zu den Zwiebeln.

„Schon was von Remus gehört?" fragte ich über die Schulter.

„Emilia, Schätzchen" sagte Sirius verletzt. „Wofür hältst du uns. Hätten wir dir das nicht umgehend mitgeteilt?"

„Also nein" sagte ich.

„Er sagte, er wäre so gegen fünf zurück" sagte Tonks. „Es ist gerade viertel vor. Kein Grund zur Panik."

„Ich panicke nicht" betonte ich. „Es war ja nur eine Frage."

„Wie süß" sagte Sirius mit einem theatralischen Grinsen. „So verliebt."

„Das auch" sagte ich, „aber vor allem kann man Pasta so schlecht warm halten."

„Wie geht es mit den Fransen voran?" fragte Sirius.

„Ich weiß nicht" sagte Tonks kritisch. „Was mach ich mit den Ohren?"

„Dran lassen, bitte" sagte Sirius.

„Ist es okay, wenn die Haare da so drüber hängen – hier – etwa so…?"

„HmmmmMMMM."

„Sirius!"

„Ich liebe das. Mach weiter."

„Du machst mich verrückt."

„Ich weiß."

Ich grinste in meine Pfanne hinein und rührte die Speckwürfel, damit sie gleichmäßig bräunten. Tonks hustete und räusperte sich bemüht.

„Ich schneide vielleicht hier noch etwas ab" sagte sie, und ihre Stimme klang quietschig. „Im Nacken."

„Oh ja. Nacken ist auch toll. Hmmm. Ein bisschen weiter oben."

„Klappe, Kumpel, oder du kannst dich von deinen Ohren verabschieden."

Die Zwiebelwürfel folgten dem Speck in die Pfanne, und eine Duftwolke stieg auf. Ich rührte und überlegte, ob ich auf Remus' Pünktlichkeit vertrauen und Nudelwasser aufsetzen, oder lieber noch ein bisschen warten sollte.

„Nicht so viel, hinten" sagte Sirius. „Lass es ein bisschen über den Kragen hängen, so wie bei Moony, ich finde, das sieht cool aus."

„Da ist kein Kragen" machte Tonks ihn aufmerksam, „und Remus hat nichts, das ich als einen Haarschnitt bezeichnen würde."

„Ich wette, es war einer, als er vor zwei Jahren in Hogwarts anfing."

„Haltet den Ball flach, ja" sagte ich. „Kümmert euch um euren eigenen Haarschnitt."

Ich tat meine restlichen Zutaten in die Pfanne und drehte die Flamme höher, um die Flüssigkeit aus den Pilzen zu kriegen. Es zischte und brutzelte. Ich rührte und guckte in meine Pfanne, während hinter mir Tonks' Schere klapperte. Es war friedlich, und beinahe bekam ich meine Nervosität in den Griff. Ich war nicht der Typ für Prüfungssituationen, und ein Vorstellungsgespräch von Remus brachte mich an die Grenzen meiner Belastbarkeit. Ich wusste, Sirius erging es kaum besser, nur dass er sich nicht mit meditativen Beschäftigungen wie Kochen ablenkte, sondern seinen angespannten Aktionismus über das ganze Haus verbreitete. Ich hörte, wie er auf seinem Stuhl kippelte.

„Sitz still, ja" sagte Tonks. „Sonst schneid ich dir Fransen, wo du keine haben willst."

„Ich sitze still" sagte Sirius. „So still es geht. Immerhin, ich finde es ist ein gutes Zeichen, dass er noch nicht zurück ist. Sie haben ihn immerhin nicht vorzeitig heim geschickt."

Ich goss meine Pfanne mit Sahne auf und reduzierte die Hitze, dann legte ich den Deckel drüber und setzte mich auf die Eckbank. Ich brauchte dringend einen Kaffee.

„Kaffee?" sagte Sirius und kratzte winselnd am Tisch, kaum dass ich die Tasse vor mir hatte. „Kaffee? Bitte bitte?"

„So" sagte Tonks. „Da hast du's. Jetzt hast du einen Zacken drin."

„Einer von Emilias Kaffees ist es wert, einen Zacken zu haben" sagte Sirius und nahm dankbar die Tasse entgegen.

„Was ist das für ein Zauber?" fragte Tonks interessiert und deutete auf die zweite Kaffeekapsel, die ich aus meiner Robe fummelte. Ich war ja lernfähig und nahm immer eine extra mit, wenn ich nach Nummer Zwölf kam.

„Selbst entwickelt" sagte ich mit schiefem Grinsen. „Als hätte ich gewusst, dass ich mal ins Land der Teetrinker auswandern würde."

„Beeindruckend" sagte Tonks.

„Der einzige Zauber, den ich je selbst entwickelt habe" versuchet ich einen falschen Eindruck zu verhindern. „Und frage nicht, wie viele Kessel ich dabei eingeschmolzen habe."

„Das ist es, was die Forschung voran bringt" sagte Sirius weise. „Das nackte Bedürfnis, eine Sucht zu befriedigen."

Ich zauberte mir meine Kaffeetasse und wärmte mir die Handflächen. Der Tisch war bedeckt von Zeitungen, nicht nur der heutige _Prophet_, sondern auch _Times_ und _Sun_, wie ich erstaunt bemerkte.

„Seit wann liest du Muggel-Zeitungen?" fragte ich.

„Ich lese sie nicht" sagte Sirius. „Nur den Teil mit den Kfz-Anzeigen."

„Willst du dir ein Auto kaufen?" fragte ich amüsiert.

„Ein Motorrad" sagte Sirius strahlend. „Eine der tragenden Säulen der Aktion _Befreit Sirius_. Neben der Veränderung meines Äußeren."

„Du spinnst" sagte ich voller Überzeugung.

„Hast du eigentlich schon meine Brille gesehen?" fragte Sirius, fasste hinter sich und fischte eine Schachtel unter der aufgeschlagenen _Sun_ heraus.

„Himmel!" sagte Tonks. „Du wirst aussehen wie ein mottenzerfressener Teppich, wenn du nicht gleich still sitzt!"

„Guck mal" sagte Sirius und setzte sich eine Brille mit ovalen Gläsern und goldener Fassung auf die Nase. „Cool, oder?"

„Seit wann brauchst du eine Brille" sagte ich.

„Ich brauche keine" strahlte er. „Aber ich sehe ganz anders aus, wenn ich eine trage. So intellektuell, findest du nicht."

„Na ja" sagte ich. „Du siehst aus wie Sirius mit einer Brille. Ist da Fensterglas drin, oder wie?"

„Sie ist von _My Magical Eye_. Durch und durch magisch. Unkaputtbar, und sie passt sich ganz von selbst dem Sehfehler des Trägers an. Toll, nicht? Sag bloß, das auf deiner Nase ist eine Muggelbrille."

„Durch und durch Muggel" sagte ich schulterzuckend. Ich faltete die Zeitungen zusammen und stapelte sie, um schon mal Platz für das Essen zu schaffen. In der untersten Schicht der Dinge, die den Tisch bedeckten, fand ich, sorgfältig in eine Lage _Daily Prophet_ eingeschlagen, das Lebenslauf-Formular vom Ministerium, zusammen mit einem Brief, der offenbar neu war, zumindest kannte ich ihn nicht. Ich warf einen Blick auf das Datum. Er musste heute mit einer Eule gekommen sein. Ein dickes Bündel Pergament hing dran, gefüllt mit Paragraphen.

„Die Sicherheitsbestimmungen für die Hütte" sagte Sirius und winkte ab. „Kannst du vergessen. Kein Mensch ist in der Lage, die zu erfüllen. Ein Käfig aus Stahl, und jede Stange ummantelt mit einer sieben Millimeter dicken Schicht aus reinem Silber. Kannst du dir vorstellen, was das kostet?

„Nein" sagte ich blank.

„Etwa sechzenhtausend Galleonen" sagte Sirius. „Moonys überschlägige Rechnung. Einschließlich einiger zusätzlicher Sicherungszauber, die so selten sind, dass kaum einer sie sprechen kann. Man müsste einen Experten beschäftigen, der das einrichtet. Die wollen gar nicht, dass man diese Bestimmungen umsetzt. Die wollen, dass man sich in ihre komische Sicherungsanstalt einsperren lässt."

„Oh" sagte ich und spürte einen harten Klumpen in meinem Inneren.

„Keine Panik" sagte Sirius. „Wir haben Dumbledore kontaktiert. Die Anstalt kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage. Dumbledore wird das für uns richten."

„Hoffen wir es" murmelte ich.

„Ansonsten hat Moony noch etwa zwei Wochen, um eine Sichtung bei Wie-war-noch-der-Name, radikaler Muggeljäger-Magier im Irak, zu organisieren" sagte Sirius grinsend. „Ich kann ihm da ein paar Tipps geben. Ich bin Experte im Untertauchen."

„So" sagte Tonks und ließ die Schere sinken. „Fertig. Mehr schneide ich nicht ab."

„Spiegel, bitte" sagte Sirius. Ich fand, es sah ziemlich merkwürdig aus, was er da auf dem Kopf hatte. Tonks hatte sich offenbar bemüht, Sirius' Wunsch nach Fransen zu erfüllen und war irgendwo bei zipfeligen Zacken heraus gekommen, die ihm in die Stirn und über die Wangen fielen.

„Hm" sagte er und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Er schüttelte den Kopf und strich sich einen Seitenscheitel. „Fühlt sich seltsam an" sagte er. „So leicht."

„Das ist das Vakuum in deinem Kopf" sagte Tonks grinsend. „Es war da schon immer, es ist dir nur wegen der vielen Haare bisher nicht aufgefallen."

„Wenn du einen zum Denken haben willst, hättest du dir Moony schnappen müssen, so lange er noch frei war" sagte Sirius. „Ich habe andere Qualitäten."

„Wer behauptet, dass ich mir überhaupt einen schnappen will" sagte Tonks.

„Wer behauptet, dass wir nichts tun als denken" sagte ich.

„Krieg ich noch eine Kopfmassage?" sagte Sirius.

„Sollte ich etwas zu dieser Diskussion betragen, oder mache ich dadurch nur alles schlimmer?" fragte Remus. Er sprach nicht sehr laut, aber wir fuhren alle herum. Er stand in der Tür, seinen schäbigen Mantel um sich gezogen und einen dicken Schal um den Hals gewickelt, dessen rot-goldene Farbe nicht mehr als eine verblichene Erinnerung war, trotzdem sah er aus, als würde er frieren, sein Gesicht war müde und grau. Er hatte etwas an sich, das uns davon abhielt, ihn mit Fragen zu bestürmen, er sah nicht belastbar aus und irgendwie zerbrechlich. Selbst Sirius schien das zu spüren, er beschränkte sich auf ein breites Grinsen und ein „Hi, Moony, na, was geht ab?"

Remus lächelte, aber man sah, wie hart er daran arbeitete.

„Du meinst, außer deinen Haaren?" sagte er. „Du meine Güte, das nenne ich einen Kahlschlag."

„Gefällt's dir?" sagte Sirius und drehte seinen Kopf nach allen Seiten.

„Ich weiß nicht" sagte Remus. „Wahre Schönheit kommt von innen, sagt man, oder?"

„Man sagt auch, ein schöner Mensch lässt sich durch nichts entstellen" sagte Sirius.

„Ich habe getan, was ich konnte" sagte Tonks. „Ich bin Aurorin, keine Friseuse."

„Ich finde, es sieht toll aus" sagte Sirius, zog Tonks am Arm zu sich hinunter und verpasste ihr einen schallenden Kuss auf die Wange. „Und wenn du jetzt noch eine Kopfmassage dran hängst, bin ich für immer dein."

„Äh" sagte Tonks, „Urgs", und ihre Haarfarbe wechselte von hellblau zu feuerrot.

Ich wagte mich inzwischen an meinen Werwolf heran, der begonnen hatte, die Futterstelle zu umkreisen.

„Riecht gut" sagte er. „Was ist das?"

„Es nennt sich _Emilia macht den Werwolf glücklich_" sagte ich. „Es ist Sahne drin, und Schinken, und Kräuter, und viele andere gute Sachen."

„Emilia macht den Werwolf glücklich, ganz ohne zu kochen" sagte er und hatte immer noch diesen Umhang aus Müdigkeit um die Schultern. Ich sah ihn an, und da war sein warmer brauner Blick hinter der schmerzlichen Tristesse, und ich traute mich in seine Arme, während Sirius hinter uns theatralisch schluchzte und sich eine imaginäre Träne weg wischte.

„Also wieder nichts" sagte ich und spürte, wie er an meiner Wange das Gesicht verzog, vielleicht hatte es auch ein Lächeln werden sollen.

„Nein" sagte er.

„Und die Begründung diesmal?"

„Nicht ausreichend qualifiziert."

„Das ist doch lächerlich! Hast du ihnen gesagt, dass du Verteidigung unterrichtet hast?"

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass dieser Personal-Mensch es in meinem Lebenslauf gelesen hat."

„Weißt du" sagte Sirius, „ich glaube langsam, du bist einfach nicht in der Lage, deine Vorzüge ins rechte Licht zu rücken."

„Das ist auch nicht ganz einfach bei einem Nachteil, der alles in den Schatten stellt" sagte Remus müde.

Ich fand, Sirius hatte Recht, aber ich wollte lieber einen besseren Zeitpunkt abwarten, um ihm ein kleines Bewerbungstraining anzubieten.

„Tee?" sagte ich.

„Ja, gerne. Ich kann das aber auch selbst tun."

„Setz dich."

„Aber du musst wirklich nicht…"

„Setz dich" sagte ich und drückte ihn auf die Eckbank. Er blieb sitzen, wickelte den Schal ab und nestelte sich aus seinem feuchten Mantel und begann dann, den _Prophet_ von hinten durchzublättern, während ich Teekessel und Nudelwasser aufsetzte.

„Und?" sagte er zu Sirius. „Schon was dabei?"

„Was glaubst du, wie schnell das geht?" sagte Sirius. „Ein richtiges Motorrad zu finden ist wie die Frau fürs Leben zu finden."

„Mit dem Unterschied, dass du ein Motorrad hinterm Haus parken kannst, wenn es dir auf die Nerven geht" sagte ich.

„Mir ist noch nie" sagte Sirius, „noch nie ein Motorrad auf die Nerven gegangen."

„Das wird sich ändern, sobald du mal mit einem aus fünfhundert Fuß Höhe abstürzt" sagte Remus, der das Kreuzworträtsel gefunden hatte.

„Dieses wird nicht fliegen" sagte Sirius. „Nicht, so lange das Ministerium verschärft nach fliegenden Motorrädern sucht. Es wird ein ganz unmagisches Muggel-Motorrad sein. Die kleinen Spezialeffekte kann ich später immer noch anbringen."

Remus streckte die Hand aus, und Sirius nahm die goldene Brille ab und reichte sie ihm hinüber. Remus setzte sie auf, rückte sie zurecht und beugte sich über das Kreuzworträtsel.

„Steht dir übrigens, meine Brille" sagte Sirius. „Endlich eine Daseinsberechtigung für diesen großzügig bemessenen Vorsprung da in deinem Gesicht."

„Meine Nase ist zierlich, verglichen mit deiner Klappe" sagte Remus ungerührt.

„Was machst du eigentlich, wenn du in eine ganz unmagische Muggel-Verkehrskontrolle kommst?" fragte ich Sirius. Ich wusste, sie konnten mit ihrem launigen Hin und Her ganze Nachmittage verbringen, wenn man sie nicht vor der eigenen Schlagfertigkeit bewahrte.

„Dann zeige ich meine perfekt imitierten Muggel-Papiere" sagte Sirius grinsend. „Hat Mundungus mir besorgt."

„Du meinst gefälscht" sagte Tonks mit sehr kritischem Gesicht.

„Imitiert, gefälscht, wie auch immer" sagte Sirius mit einer großzügigen Handbewegung. „Kommt doch aufs Gleiche raus. Wie findet ihr übrigens Perseus?"

„Im nördlichen Himmel, zwischen Auriga und Andromeda" sagte Remus, ohne aufzusehen. „Irgendwas um fünfzig Grad nördliche Grenze. Genaue Deklination müsste ich nachschlagen."

„Danke, Mister Moony-hat-eine-Bibliothek-gefressen" sagte Sirius. „Ich meine, so als Name. Perseus Cane."

„Kane, wie Citizen Kane?" fragte ich.

„Aus Mister Padfoots Mund wohl eher eine Cane Mutiny" sagte Remus.

„Ich hasse euch alle beide" sagte Sirius. „Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen, als euch nach eurer Meinung fragen."

„Perseus klingt nach einem klassischen Black-Namen" sagte Tonks hilfsbereit. „Und Cane sagt mir nichts."

„Cane, wie in Canis, der Hund" sagte Sirius und verdrehte die Augen. „Ist das denn so schwer, du meine Güte. Es ist mein Künstlername."

„Seit wann bist du ein Künstler" sagte Remus, und ich rührte grinsend meine Nudeln um.

„Es ist der Name in deinen gefälschten Papieren" sagte Tonks. „Stimmt's?"

„Kluges Mädchen" grinste Sirius. „Und? Wie findest du ihn?"

„Na ja" sagte sie. „Die Blacks haben ja allgemein einen Hang zu merkwürdigen Namen."

„Er ist ziemlich durchschaubar" sagte Remus. „Wenn es um einen Decknamen geht, hätte ich etwas Allgemeineres gewählt. Unauffälliger. Jackson, oder Johnsson, von mir aus."

„Durchschaubar" sagte Sirius und brach auf seinem Stuhl zusammen. „Durchschaubar! Und ich habe mir tagelang den Kopf zerbrochen." Remus lächelte fein und füllte sein Kreuzworträtsel aus. Ich goss den Tee auf und fischte eine Nudel aus dem Kochwasser, um zu probieren. Sie war fast fertig, nur noch ein bisschen zu al dente. Ich holte schon mal das Sieb aus dem Schrank.

„Kopfmassage?" sagte Sirius zu Tonks und überzog sie mit einem feuchten Hundeblick. „Bitte bitte? Eine winzige, ganz kurze? Bitte, liebe, süße Tonks."

Tonks' Haare nahmen einen tiefen Tomatenton an, sie murmelte etwas und wich sehr bemüht jedem Blick aus, als sie sich hinter Sirius bewegte und ein wenig zögernd begann, an seinen Haaren zu zupfen.

„Fester" murmelte Sirius. „Ohhh ja. Genau so. Und jetzt… links und rechts… mmmh."

Ich schob mich mit einer Tasse Tee an den beiden vorbei, sehr bemüht, möglichst wenig zu stören, und stellte die Tasse auf Remus' Zeitung ab.

„Danke" sagte er und lächelte flüchtig. Ich rutschte neben ihm auf die Bank, ich hatte gerade beschlossen, was immer sich da zwischen Tonks und Sirius anbahnte, nicht durch verfrüht abgegossene Nudeln zu stören. Wenngleich…

„Mmmmh" sagte Sirius. „Fester. Ja. Das ist toll. Genau so. Tonks, du bist so gut."

Ich nahm Remus den Kugelschreiber ab, nicht ohne zu grinsen. Ich vermuggelte ihn, das hatte ich schon mehrfach festgestellt. Als wir uns kennen lernten, hatte er seine Schreibarbeiten noch ausnahmslos mit Feder und Tinte erledigt.

_Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich mal gezwungen werde, mir vorzustellen, wie Sirius sich beim Sex anhört, _kritzelte ich auf den Rand der Zeitung. Remus verzog das Gesicht und nahm den Kugelschreiber.

_Ja, er ist großzügig mit dieser Art von Information._

„Ohhh" sagte Sirius. „Ja. Mmmmmmh."

_Steht dir, die Brille_, kritzelte ich. _Sieht sehr intellektuell aus._

_Danke_, schrieb er. _Das hättest du aber auch laut sagen können, oder entgeht mir gerade ein tiefer Sinn?_

_Nö_, kritzelte ich. _Keiner. Ich stärke nur die nonverbale Kommunikation in unserer Beziehung._

„Was macht ihr zwei da eigentlich?" fragte Sirius über die Schulter.

„Wir praktizieren nonverbale Kommunikation" sagte Remus, ohne aufzusehen.

„Was ist passiert in den letzten zwölf Jahren?" sagte Sirius. „Ist Sex abgeschafft, oder was?"

„Es ist nicht jedermanns Sache, in einer öffentlichen Küche einen Haufen Oooohs und Mmmms von sich zu geben" machte ich ihn aufmerksam.

„Ach Quatsch" sagte er. „Bleibt doch alles in der Familie."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mit dir je so familiär werden wollte" sagte ich und erhob mich. „Außerdem sind die Nudeln fertig."

Tonks schien dankbar über diese Information, sie sprang an meine Seite und half mir, Teller aus dem Schrank zu räumen. Sirius, der nur allmählich mit der Tatsache fertig wurde, dass seine Kraulstunde beendet war, erhob sich zögernd, streckte seine langen Glieder und zog sich sein Hemd über, das als Knäuel auf der Eckbank gelegen hatte. Ich drückte ihm einen Stapel Teller in die Hand, und er begann aufzudecken. Remus sah erst auf, als er ihm seinen Teller direkt über das Kreuzworträtsel stellte. Ich erwischte einen flüchtigen Blick in sein Gesicht, ich war sicher, seine Gedanken waren bei allem gewesen, aber nicht bei sieben senkrecht, er war blass, die Augen müde und leer.

„Oh" sagte er, hob den Teller an und zog die Zeitung darunter hervor. „Entschuldigung. Soll ich was helfen?"

„Zu spät" sagte Sirius. „Was ist los, Moony?" Es war die Frage, die mir auf der Zunge gelegen war.

„Nichts ist los" sagte er und lächelte brav. „Ich hatte einfach gehofft, sie würden mich wenigstens in Erwägung ziehen."

„Vergiss es" sagte Sirius. „Es war nicht dein Traumjob, oder? Kammerjäger für magische Haushaltsplagen. Ich bitte dich."

„Ebenso wenig wie all die anderen Jobs" sagte Remus kopfschüttelnd. „Das Kellnern, die Aktenablage, Paketdienst, Hausmeister, Gebäudeschutz, ich weiß nicht, was noch alles. Ich glaube, es gibt keinen dämlichen, stumpfsinnigen Job, den ich nicht mal drei Wochen gemacht habe."

„O weh, o weh" sagte Sirius. „Der Moony-Blues."

„Entschuldige, wenn ich nicht im Rahmen deiner Vorstellungen funktioniere."

„So war's nicht gemeint" sagte Sirius, ließ sich neben ihn auf die Bank plumpsen und legte ihm den Arm um die Schulter. „Ich kann nur nicht verstehen, warum es dich jedes Mal wieder so runterzieht. Es waren Idioten, und der Job war sowieso Mist. Mach einen Haken drunter und vergiss es."

„Wahrscheinlich hast du recht" sagte Remus, aber ich kannte ihn gut genug, um zu erkennen, dass er nur nachgab, um eine Diskussion zu vermeiden.

Wir stellten die Töpfe auf den Tisch, teilten aus und begannen zu essen. Die Stimmung war merkwürdig. Das Thema, das vermieden werden sollte, stand wie ein massiver Steinquader zwischen uns. Tonks rettete uns schließlich in Neuigkeiten und kleine Anekdoten aus dem Ministerium, und Sirius sprang darauf an. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie begannen, eine möglichst abstruse und spektakuläre Liste von möglichen Sichtungspunkten zu entwerfen, die von der Spitze des Big Ben übers Münchner Oktoberfest bis hin zur alten Mir im Orbit um die Erde reichte, ich staunte, die Fröhlichkeit, die sie verbreiteten, wirkte schon wieder beinahe echt.

Mein Werwolf allerdings ließ die heiteren Unverbindlichkeiten an sich vorbei ziehen. Er schob sein Futter auf dem Teller hin und her, trank gelegentlich einen Schluck Tee und wich ansonsten jedem Blick, auch meinem, geflissentlich aus. Ich seufzte in meine Pasta hinein. Seit unserem Besuch im Ministerium hatte ich eine gewisse Vorstellung von den Schwierigkeiten entwickelt, die einem als Werwolf auf Jobsuche begegneten, aber trotzdem war ich nicht bereit, mich damit abzufinden. Meine bisherigen Vorstöße in diese Richtung waren beim Wolf meines Herzens auf wenig Gegenliebe gestoßen, und ich wusste es besser, als ihm damit zu kommen, wenn er sich im Moony-Blues befand, also verstopfte ich mir den Mund mit Nudeln, nur um sicher zu gehen.

Schließlich waren die Töpfe leer und meine Pasta hatte zumindest Sirius und Tonks glücklich gemacht. Sie lehnten sich in ihren Stühlen zurück mit der Zufriedenheit von Leuten, die gut gegessen hatten. Remus starrte immer noch auf seinen Teller, er fädelte eine unschuldige Penne auf die Zinken seiner Gabel und sah zu, wie sie wieder hinunter rutschte.

„Du wirst nie Gewicht zulegen, wenn du das Essen nur herum schubst" sagte ich und brachte mein Knie vorsichtig gegen seines.

„Ja" sagte er, ohne mich anzusehen. „Ich weiß. Ich kann nur einfach nicht… im Augenblick."

Es lag eine Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme, die mir nahe legte, dass er nicht übers Essen sprach, und Sirius hatte es wohl auch gehört, denn er sprang in die Höhe und nahm seine Lederjacke vom Haken.

„Meine Damen und Moony" sagte er, „diese Runde benötigt dringend ein bisschen Aufhellung. Folgen Sie mir bitte umgehend nach draußen."

„Was hast du vor?" fragte ich, und er grinste.

„Überraschung" sagte er.

„Merlin" sagte Tonks. „Doch nicht einer von deinen Scherzen?"

„Sehe ich aus wie ein Mann, der scherzt?" fragte Sirius.

„Weder noch" sagte Tonks und duckte sich kichernd unter Sirius' angedeuteter Kopfnuss.

„Ich bleib' lieber hier" sagte Remus. „Mir ist nicht mehr nach Ausflügen, heute."

„Kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage" sagte Sirius. „Du begleitest uns selbstverständlich. Du bist so etwas wie die Hauptperson."

„Verschieben wir's, was immer es ist" sagte Remus. „Ich möchte wirklich nur ein Weilchen meine Ruhe haben."

„Nichts da" sagte Sirius. „Auf, Moony. Und wenn du nicht mitkommst, werde ich dir so lange auf die Nerven gehen, bis wir uns streiten, und dann hast du deine Ruhe auch nicht. Also, such's dir aus."

Remus seufzte und kam von seiner Eckbank hoch wie ein alter Mann.

„Brav, Moony" sagte Sirius und drückte ihm Schal und Mantel in den Arm. „Und jetzt, alle in den Hinterhof."

Die Luft war frostig in dem engen, schattigen Hinterhof, als wir ins Freie traten. Der eckige Himmelsausschnitt über unseren Köpfen war von tiefem Blau, die Sonne war bereits daran, unterzugehen. Zwischen den Mülltonnen stand etwas, das wie ein länglicher Klops aussah, an einem Ende etwas höher als am anderen, er war mit einer Plane abgedeckt.

„Nein" sagte Remus neben mir. „_Nein._"

„Seid ihr bereit?" sagte Sirius und fasste einen Zipfel der Plane. „Ja? Dann darf ich euch den neuesten, coolsten Zuwachs der Familie Black präsentieren."

„Du hast doch nicht wirklich…" sagte Remus. Sirius grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen und zog mit großartiger Bewegung die Plane weg.

„Hm" sagte ich. „Ein Motorrad. Ein, äh… _altes_ Motorrad?"

„Ein Klassiker" trompetete Sirius, seine Augen sprühten vor Begeisterung. „Eine Yamaha SR 500. Erstzulassung 1982. Eigentlich wollte ich ja ein britisches, wie meine alte Norton, aber dann hat mir dieses Schätzchen zugezwinkert und tja, wo die Liebe hinfällt…"

„Aber sagtest du nicht vorhin…?" versuchte ich mich zu erinnern.

„Genau" strahlte er. „Ich sagte, es wäre das gleiche, wie die Frau fürs Leben zu finden. Manchmal geht es ganz schnell."

„Öhm" sagte Tonks. „Meinen Glückwunsch dann, dem jungen Paar. Seit wann hast du sie?"

„Heute morgen. Es war eine Anzeige in der _Times_, und ich hatte von Anfang an so ein Gefühl. Der Vorbesitzer ist ein Freak, und sie ist in wirklich gutem Zustand. Hat keine achtzigtausend Meilen drauf."

„Sirius" sagte ich. „Ich will die frische Romanze ja nicht stören, aber findest du es wirklich klug, alleine durch London zu tingeln und irgendwelche Geschäfte abzuwickeln? Ich meine, warum hast du nicht jemanden vom Orden mitgenommen? Ich finde das wirklich ziemlich riskant."

„Quatsch" sagte Sirius. „Auf dem Hinweg war ich Padfoot, und auf dem Rückweg hatte ich die schöne Lady schon dabei. Alles ganz harmlos."

„Und wie hätte die dir helfen sollen, wenn dich ein paar Auroren mit einem _Petrificus_ aus dem Sattel holen?"

„Die suchen einen Zauberer, schon vergessen? Im Irak. Nicht einen Londoner Motorradfahrer."

„Na ja" sagte ich und sah hilfesuchend zu Remus, doch mit dem war wohl nicht zu rechnen. Etwas war mit ihm passiert, was ich verpasst hatte. Er hatte die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen, seine Augen waren groß und dunkel, sein Blick war der eines Vaters, der zum ersten Mal sein Kind erblickt, irgendwo zwischen Rührung und Hingerissenheit, allerdings hingen seine Augen nicht an dem Motorrad, sondern an dessen frisch gebackenem Besitzer, der uns gerade die Vorteile eines guten altmodischen Kickstarters erklärte, ich hatte das Gefühl, er sah dort in dem schmutzigen Hinterhof eine völlig andere Person als wir.

„Also" sagte Sirius und förderte aus der Hosentasche einen Schlüssel zu Tage. „Mädels, tut mir leid, wenn ich euch enttäuschen muss, aber der erste Ritt gehört Moony. Kommst du?"

„Was?" sagte Remus hinter seiner Hand. „Aber… jetzt? Ich meine… es wird schon dunkel."

„Sie hat Scheinwerfer, weißt du" sagte Sirius sanft. Er schwang sein Bein über den Sattel und klopfte mit der flachen Hand hinter sich.

„Aber" sagte Remus, nahm endlich die Hand vom Mund und gestikulierte schwach in meine Richtung.

„Die Damen werden für ein Stündchen auf uns verzichten können" sagte Sirius. „Nicht wahr? Emilia? Das werdet ihr doch?"

„Äh" sagte ich.

„Prima" sagte Sirius strahlend. „Dann ist ja alles klar. Emilia, gib ihm einen Schubs. Ich glaube, das plötzliche Glück hat ihn überwältigt."

„Die plötzliche Todesangst wohl eher" sagte Remus. „Du weißt, ich hasse diese Dinger."

„Das tust du nicht" sagte Sirius. „Du liebst sie. Du kannst es nur nicht zugeben."

Remus machte ein paar zögernde Schritte in den Hof und sah mich über die Schulter an. Ich nickte. Ich mochte das Haus nicht, und ohne Remus darin mochte ich es noch viel weniger, aber eine Stunde würde ich überbrücken können. Zumindest sah das Lächeln, das er mir über die Schulter gab, nicht mehr gar so angestrengt aus, dann ging er, Hände tief in den Manteltaschen vergraben, zu Sirius' silber-schwarzem Chrom-und-Leder-Schätzchen hinüber und einmal drum herum. Sirius folgte ihm mit den Augen, als hätte Padfoot in Remus' Händen einen Hundekeks gewittert.

„Ich nehme an, es muss noch ein bisschen was dran gemacht werden" sagte Remus.

„Immer" sagte Sirius glücklich. „Was ist ein Motorrad, an dem man nicht herum basteln kann."

„Ich weiß nicht" sagte Remus. „Verkehrssicher?"

„Das ist die schöne Lady hier auch. Sie hat noch TÜV und alles."

Remus beugte sich zu der Plakette. „Bis zum sechsten November" sagte er. „Diesen Jahres. Das ist nicht sehr lang, oder?"

„Ich verspreche dir, wir sind spätestens bis zum fünften wieder zurück" sagte Sirius. „Jetzt komm schon. Ich bin sie schon gefahren, heute Vormittag, schon vergessen? Sie schnurrt wie ein Kätzchen."

„Du hast sie noch nicht umgemeldet, nehme ich an?"

„Wem hab ich was gemeldet?"

„Siehst du. Du darfst sie eigentlich noch gar nicht fahren. Du musst erst auf ein Muggel-Amt gehen, deine _imitierten_ Papiere vorlegen und dich als neuen Besitzer eintragen lassen."

Sirius verschränkte die Arme auf dem Lenker, sein Fuß wippte ungeduldig.

„Mach ich alles" sagte er. „Sobald ich Zeit habe. Im Augenblick hab' ich noch ein Problem mit meinem Freund, der sich nicht entscheiden kann."

„Ich versuche nur, das Risiko abzuschätzen."

„Sitz auf, jetzt."

„Fliegt sie?"

„Sie kann dir das Gefühl geben, aber sie tut es nicht. Versprochen."

„Hm. Und du bist nicht gefahren, seit…?"

„Heute morgen" sagte Sirius heiter.

„Und davor?"

„Keine Sorge. Man verlernt es nicht. Es ist nicht wie… Tanzen."

Sie sahen sich an.

„Na ja, also gut" sagte Remus schließlich und schwang etwas unbeholfen das Bein über den Sattel. Sirius drehte den Schlüssel, und die Maschine sprang knatternd an und füllte den engen Hinterhof mit einer beißenden Wolke aus Abgasen.

„Halt dich fest!" rief Sirius. „Es könnte ein wilder Ritt werden." Remus schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte etwas, das ich über dem Röhren des Motors nicht verstand, dann setzte Sirius die Maschine in Bewegung und schwenkte mit einem eleganten Schlenker durch das Tor hinaus auf die Straße. Ich hörte noch, wie er Gas gab, dann wurde das Motorengeräusch leiser und schließlich von der Stadt geschluckt.

„Gehen wir rein" sagte Tonks. Ihr Haar war glatt und smaragdblau, ihr Gesicht ein wenig blass. Ich folgte ihr den dunklen Gang nach drinnen und die zwei ausgetretenen Steinstufen hinauf in die Küche, in der noch ein tröstlicher Duft von Speck und Zwiebeln hing. Tonks ließ sich auf die Eckbank fallen und legte die Füße in den bunt geblümten Stiefeln hoch.

„Frustriert?" sagte ich und begann, Teller zu stapeln.

„Nö" sagte sie. „Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich auf die Idee kam, er könnte vielleicht mit mir diese Spritztour machen wollen. Ich bin ein dummes Ding, und er ist ein Mistkerl."

Ich sagte nichts. Ich konnte sie verstehen. Ich war auch nicht die ganze Strecke von Schottland nach London gefloot, um Remus Essen zu machen, das er kaum anrührte, und dann zuzusehen, wie er mit Sirius in die Tiefen der Großstadt verschwand. Ich versuchte, mich nicht zu ärgern. Man kaufte nicht jeden Tag ein Motorrad, und Remus auf andere Gedanken zu bringen war wirklich bitter nötig gewesen, auch wenn ich das lieber selbst erledigt hätte.

„Es ist nur eine Stunde" versuchte ich sie zu trösten. „Und er hat das Motorrad noch länger."

„Es geht nicht um das blöde Motorrad" sagte sie. „Es geht darum, ob man die Nummer Eins ist oder nicht."

„Ja" sagte ich. „Versteh' ich." Ich stapelte die Teller in der Spüle und ließ Wasser darüber laufen. Remus' Teller stellte ich beiseite, ich schob es auf meinen grundsätzlichen Optimismus. Vielleicht käme er früh nach Hause und wäre hungrig, und vielleicht würde es doch noch ein netter Abend.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie du das machst" sagte Tonks kopfschüttelnd.

„Wie ich was mache?" fragte ich, obwohl ich wenig Lust hatte, auf das Thema einzusteigen.

„Wie du damit klar kommst, Nummer Zwei zu sein" sagte Tonks.

„Ich habe nicht das Gefühl, Nummer Zwei zu sein" sagte ich. „Remus-Sirius und Remus-Emilia, das sind zwei völlig verschiedene Spruchrollen. Ich vergleiche mich nicht mit ihm. Es ist eher so… als wäre ich mit jemandem zusammen, der ein Kind aus erster Ehe hat."

Zu meiner Überraschung prustete Tonks. „Das trifft es" sagte sie. „Aber vielleicht sollte ich dann warten, bis das Kind erwachsen ist, bevor ich mich auf etwas einlasse."

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob damit je zu rechnen ist" sagte ich grinsend. „Ich halte ihn für gewaltig entwicklungsverzögert."

„Musst du das machen, sag mal?"

„Was?"

„Die Küche aufräumen für zwei Jungs, die den ganzen Tag hier herum hängen und nichts zu tun haben."

Ich sah auf meine Hände hinunter. „Hm" sagte ich. „Na ja. Ich hab' vielleicht ein bisschen lang in der Gastronomie gearbeitet. Es ist Gewohnheit."

„Gewöhn dir's ab. Es reicht, dass du gekocht hast."

Ich fand, bei näherer Betrachtung hatte sie Recht. Ich folgte ihrem Beispiel: Ich setzte mich und legte die Füße hoch.

Wir tranken Kaffee und plauderten. Wir streiften das Thema Sirius nur noch am Rande. Sie schien keine Lust zu haben, sich näher darüber auszulassen, und ich kannte sie nicht gut genug, um nachzuhaken. Irgendwann nahm sie die Füße von der Eckbank und stand auf.

„Weißt du was" sagte sie. „Ich hab' keinen Bock mehr, zu warten. Ich geh' nach Hause."

„Was?" sagte ich irritiert. „Jetzt, so plötzlich?"

„Ja" sagte sie. „Ich habe mir kürzlich selbst ein paar Dinge versprochen. Eines war, keine anderen Gesichter mehr aufzusetzen für irgendwelche Kerle, die mein eigenes nicht mögen. Und ein anderes, dass ich aufhöre, auf einen Kerl zu warten, der anderswo seinen Spaß hat. Richte ihm das aus, ja? Das heißt, falls du noch da bist, wenn sie wieder kommen."

„Öh" sagte ich. „Sicher?" Der Gedanke, dass sie mich an diesem _grimmigen alten Ort_ alleine lassen würde, mit seinem feuchten Halbdunkel und einer nicht geklärten Anzahl von Boggarts in den Schränken, ließ mich schaudern, aber ich konnte wohl kaum zugeben, dass ich mich allein zu Hause fürchtete wie ein Kind, also sagte ich nur:

„Okay. Dann… bis die Tage."

„Bye" sagte sie, „und danke für den Kaffee." Sie disapparierte mit einem Knall, und sofort hüllte mich die erstickende Stille des Hauses ein wie feuchte Watte. Ich sah auf die Uhr. Zehn nach sieben. Die Stunde war beinahe voll. Ich atmete auf. Ein Blick in den _Prophet_, und sie würden rein kommen und ich hätte gar nicht gemerkt, wie die Zeit verging. Ich stand auf und machte Licht, und dann beschwor ich noch zusätzlich mein Stablicht. Ich hätte schwören können, dass auf den Lichtquellen des Hauses ein Dämpfungszauber lag, denn man konnte sie aufdrehen, wie man wollte, es wurde nie richtig hell. Ich rutschte zurück auf die Eckbank, entschlossen, dem unfreundlichen Haus zu trotzen.

Ich blickte in den _Prophet_. Mehr als einmal. Ich las alles, was mich darin auch nur entfernt interessierte, ich blätterte sogar den Sportteil durch. Ich hob den Kugelschreiber auf, der unter den Tisch gerollt war, und beendete Remus' Kreuzworträtsel. Ich brütete eine Weile, ich war sicher, dass _Hunkepunk_ als Lösung für _Sumpfige Fehlleitung _irgendwie falsch war, aber wenn ich daran herum besserte, erschien senkrecht ein _Zentair_, und das war genauso falsch. Ich faltete den _Prophet_ zusammen und sah in die _Times_. Es war viertel vor acht. Draußen war es dunkel.

Ich blätterte die _Times_ durch, aber meine Geduld schwand. Um kurz vor acht stand ich auf und brachte doch noch die Küche in Ordnung. Ich säuberte die Töpfe, wusch die Teller ab und polierte die Gläser, nur um etwas zu tun zu haben. Um zehn nach acht fand ich mich kauend über den restlichen, kalt gewordenen Nudeln. Ich begann, mir Sorgen zu machen. Es konnte alles passiert sein in der Zwischenzeit, von einer simplen Verkehrskontrolle und Schwierigkeiten wegen Fahren ohne Helm bis hin zu einer Abteilung von Auroren, die sie vom Motorrad holten und mit einer Serie kaltblütiger Zauber bombardierten, oder vielleicht hatten sie auf die Muggel-Art einen Muggel-Verkehrsunfall gebaut und lagen irgendwo blutend im Graben…

Ich schluckte an meiner Nudel. Ich kannte die Vorzeichen. Meine Brust war eng, meine Handflächen feucht. Ich spürte meinen Puls hoch oben in der Kehle. Ich musste schnell entscheiden, was ich tun wollte, bevor mein Gehirn sich ausschaltete.

Das Naheliegende. Das Büchlein. Vielleicht hatte er mir eine Nachricht hinterlassen, _verspäten uns, sind bald zurück_, und alles war ganz harmlos. Ich tastete die Taschen meiner Robe ab, bevor ich mich erinnerte, dass ich es in meinen Rucksack gesteckt hatte, und den hatte ich vorhin hinauf in Remus' Zimmer gebracht. Ich verfluchte diesen hinderlichen Anfall von Ordnungssinn. Ich verspürte nicht die geringste Lust, alleine durch das dunkle Haus zu tappen.

Ich packte meinen Stab und bewegte mich zur Tür. Ein Blick hinaus zum Treppenaufgang. Alles war ruhig. Das kalte, helle Stablicht schwärzte die Schatten unter der Treppe. Ich holte tief Luft und verließ den vergleichsweise heimeligen, warmen Schutzraum der Küche. Ich schlich die Treppe hinauf und vorbei am Portrait der liebenswerten Mrs. Black, das hinter seinen Vorhängen schlummerte. Ich machte einen Bogen um den hässlichen Schirmständer, den Tonks regelmäßig umwarf. Sirius hatte mal behauptet, er sei aus einem echten Trollbein hergestellt, und obwohl ich fast davon überzeugt war, dass er mich nur auf den Arm hatte nehmen wollen, so sah das scheußliche Gerät doch im Halbdunkel erschreckend echt aus. Ich zog den Kopf ein und schlich mich entlang der Parade verblichener Hauselfen hinauf in den ersten Stock.

_Mentale Notiz. Vielleicht lässt sich das Portrait ja nicht ohne weiteres entfernen, aber mal Sirius fragen, warum wir nicht all die anderen Scheußlichkeiten rausschmeißen._

Ich erreichte den Treppenabsatz und leuchtete vor mich. Ich versuchte, mir einzureden, dass ich mich auf einigermaßen befriedetem Terrain befand. Links war die Bibliothek, dann kamen einige Räume, die leer standen und auf weitere Verwendung warteten, dann Sirius' und Remus' Schlafzimmer und ein enges, fensterloses Bad. Alles entflucht, entzaubert und von ungewollten Mitbewohnern befreit.

Ich leuchtete die Treppe hinauf in den zweiten Stock, in den mich alleine und nachts keine Macht der Welt bringen würde. Niemand wusste, was sich dort herum trieb.

Niemand wusste, was möglicherweise die Treppe hinunter gekrochen war, während ich in der Küche gesessen und den _Prophet_ auswendig gelernt hatte.

Ich stand wie festgefroren und lauschte verzweifelt. Die alten Dielen knackten und knarzten, und etwas wie ein leises Rascheln lag in der Luft, wie Vorhänge, wenn das Fenster offen steht, oder wie steife, alte Roben auf der Treppe…

Pfeifend atmete ich aus. Da? Ein Schatten?

Ich machte einen Satz nach vorne und rannte los, ich machte meine Bestzeit auf zehn Metern, dann erreichte ich Remus' Tür, stürzte hindurch und warf sie hinter mir ins Schloss.

Merlin. Natürlich war da ein Schatten gewesen. Mein eigener, nämlich.

Ich lachte, es klang zu laut und an der Grenze zur Hysterie, aber es half mir, Spannung abzubauen.

Ich zündete das schmiedeeiserne Gaslicht neben der Tür an, das sich mit dunklen Löwenklauen an den Putz klammerte, und einige der Kerzen, die wir über das Zimmer verteilt hatten. Dann zog ich die Vorhänge zurück und warf einen Blick auf die verlassene Straße, durch die bereits der dicke Londoner Nebel zog. Ich lauschte. Kein Motorengeräusch, natürlich nicht.

Mein Rucksack lag drüben auf dem Bett. Ich kramte das Büchlein heraus, es war kühl und still, der Alarmzauber, der ansprang, wenn eine neue Nachricht erschien, schwieg. Ich schlug es trotzdem auf, aber da war nur unser Eintrag vom gestrigen Abend. Ich schluckte, doch bevor mir wieder die Brust eng wurde, wollte ich nachsehen, ob er sein Büchlein überhaupt bei sich hatte, vielleicht lag es ja hier und er konnte mir gar keine Nachricht hinterlassen. Ich wusste, wo er es aufbewahrte, es gab ein kleines Möbel neben dem Fenster, ein so genannter Sekretär mit vielen kleinen Schubladen und einer geschnitzten Klappe, die sich zu einer Schreibfläche umlegen ließ. Ich ging hinüber, drehte den Schlüssel und hob die Klappe an.

Und was ich fand, war ein Boggart.

Ich wusste nicht, warum er sich still verhalten hatte in der dunklen Höhle unter der Klappe und ich nicht durch sein übliches Rütteln und Rumoren gewarnt worden war. Möglicherweise hatte ich ihn geweckt, aber nun hatte ich keine Gelegenheit mehr, mir zu überlegen, wann und wo bevorzugter Weise Boggarts zu Bett gingen, denn dieser hier quoll als tintenschwarze Wolke um mich herum in den Raum und sammelte sich, um sich zu materialisieren.

Ich bekam keine Luft. _Stab_, sagte mein Gehirn, _Stab_! Ich brauchte einen Moment, um zu erkennen, was es meinte, und einen weiteren, um festzustellen, dass meine Hand tatsächlich leer war, was nicht weiter verwunderte, denn mein Stab lag, brav seinen Lichtzauber verbreitend, drüben auf dem Bett.

Und zwischen mir und dem Bett war der Boggart.

Ich fragte mich, ob es möglich war, zum Bett zu gelangen, ohne den Boggart anzusehen, aber der Zauber begann schon, zu wirken.

Nur einen Blick. Nur einen kurzen, über die Schulter. Immerhin knurrte und bellte er nicht, vielleicht war es ja gar kein Boggart gewesen, sondern nur eine bedeutungslose schwarze Wolke.

Ich hörte die Dielenbretter hinter mir leise knarren, ich hörte jemanden atmen. Ich warf einen Blick über die Schulter und drehte mich um, völlig überrumpelt.

„Was machst du hier?" sagte ich. „Seit wann bist du zurück? Da war ein Boggart, oder nicht? Wo ist er hin?"

Er lächelte und schlang die Arme um sich, sein Gesicht war bekümmert. Er sah genauso aus wie an diesem denkwürdigen Nachmittag, als er mir zum ersten Mal aus dem Kamin half: die ausgeleierten, abgestoßenen Cordhosen, die schreckliche Kameljacke. Zu seinen Füßen saß Snuffles und sah mit hellen Hundeaugen zu ihm auf, sein Schwanz wedelte matt.

„Du musst das verstehen, Emilia" sagte er. „Es ist nicht, dass ich dich nicht lieben würde. Ich liebe dich, wirklich. Aber ich kann das nicht mehr. Ich kann mich nicht mehr zerteilen."

„Was" sagte ich tonlos.

„Du weißt, was ich meine" sagte er, fuhr sich durchs Haar und sah angelegentlich an mir vorbei. „Ich bin gern mit dir zusammen, aber da ist immer dieses schlechte Gewissen, weil ich ihn vernachlässige, während ich bei dir bin. Und das kann ich nicht länger. Du hast jemanden verdient, der ganz für dich da ist. Ich bin einfach nicht richtig für dich."

„Doch" sagte ich. „Das bist du."

Snuffles jaulte leise, hob den Kopf und steckte die Nase in seine Hand. Er sah zu ihm hinunter und strich über das glänzende schwarze Fell zwischen seinen Ohren.

„Ich musste mich entscheiden" sagte er. „Ich kann nicht mit dir im Bett liegen, wenn er nebenan von Dementoren träumt. Ich kann nicht… romantische Dinge mit dir tun, wenn er gleichzeitig in diesem Haus alleine ist und sich um den Verstand trinkt. Ich muss bei ihm sein. Ganz. Das bin ich ihm schuldig."

„Nein" sagte ich atemlos. „Nein! Du bist ihm nichts schuldig. Er hat ein fürchterliches und tragisches Schicksal, aber das ist doch nicht deine Schuld."

„Ich denke schon" sagte er müde. „Ich habe es durchgerechnet. Es gibt sechsundzwanzig Situationen, in denen ich mich falsch verhalten und dadurch unser Vertrauensverhältnis zerstört habe. Hätte er noch Vertrauen zu mir gehabt, hätte er mir gesagt, dass er den Fidelius-Zauber auf Peter übertragen will, und ich hätte ihn vielleicht abhalten können, und es wäre vielleicht nichts passiert."

„Das ist doch lächerlich" sagte ich, meine Stimme zitterte und quiekte, als die Tränen in mir hoch schossen. „Hör dir doch mal selbst zu! Zwölf Mal _vielleicht _in einem Satz. Das ist doch keine Basis, um eine Beziehung zu beenden."

„Ich denke schon" sagte er wieder. „Ich muss das tun. Er braucht mich ganz. Er ist meine eigentliche Aufgabe. Und ich liebe ihn."

„Mehr als mich" flüsterte ich.

„Ja" sagte er. „Mehr als dich."

„Das ist so lächerlich" flüsterte ich, während die Tränen mir die Wangen hinunter strömten. Ich schluchzte ein paar Mal laut, um wieder Luft zu bekommen, und durchsuchte meine Robe nach einem Taschentuch, ich fand eines, das zweifelhaft sauber war, neben einem zusammen geknüllten goldenen Schokoladenpapierchen. Ich umklammerte das Papierchen.

„Das ist so lächerlich" sagte ich lauter, denn der Satz rührte an etwas, das in meinem Gehirn schlummerte, tief unter fassungslosem Entsetzen begraben. „Lächerlich" sagte ich laut. _Und jetzt mal auf Englisch. Ridiculous. Ridiculous. Ridikkulus._

Ich brauchte meinen verdammten Stab.

Ich atmete tief und stockend und wischte mir mit dem Ärmel übers Gesicht. Ich erwog, einfach quer durch den Raum zu sprinten und mich aufs Bett zu werfen, aber da war dieser große, schwarze Hund, der mich aus wachsamen Augen anstarrte und mich zweifelsfrei am Stück verschlucken konnte, wenn der Hunger ihn packte. Ich beschloss, schnelle Bewegungen vorsichtshalber zu vermeiden. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals, als ich mich schließlich langsam, immer an der Wand entlang, vom Fleck bewegte.

„Es ist nicht lächerlich" sagte Boggart-Remus und folgte mir mit seinen traurigen Schokoladenaugen. „Es ist konsequent. Wenn du ehrlich bist, hast du selbst schon gespürt, dass es nichts werden kann mit uns. Ich bin viel zu abgelenkt. Viel zu beansprucht. Ich bin überhaupt nicht fähig, eine Beziehung zu führen."

„Na ja" sagte ich, „eigentlich habe ich das nicht gespürt" und beobachtete, wie Snuffles an ihm hoch sprang und sich streckte, und dann legte Sirius ihm die Hände auf die Schultern und schnurrte dicht an seinem Ohr: „Du meinst, eine _andere_ Beziehung."

„Das meine ich" sagte Remus, legte eine Hand auf seine und lächelte das wunderschöne, warme, verliebte Lächeln, das eigentlich für mich reserviert war.

„Sieh dich doch nur an" sagte Sirius zu mir und warf sein langes Haar über die Schulter zurück. Seine blauen Augen wanderten an mir hinunter und hinauf, reinblütige Arroganz lag in seinem schönen Gesicht. „Was hast du ihm denn schon zu bieten, kurzsichtiges Pummelchen. Bist ein Klops und bleibst ein Klops. Nein, er hat etwas Besseres verdient. Etwas viel Besseres."

„Das ist nicht wahr" sagte ich mühsam. „Niemand nennt mich heute mehr so, weil es nicht mehr stimmt. Du versuchst nur, mich fertig zu machen." Ich machte ein paar Schritte. Meine Füße schlurften unbeholfen über die Dielenbretter. Ich fühlte mich dick und hässlich.

„Aber warum das denn" sagte er mit kaltem Lächeln. „Das habe ich doch gar nicht nötig. Schließlich habe ich, was ich immer wollte. Dich los zu werden, war nur eine Frage der Zeit." Er schlang seine Arme um Remus und küsste ihn auf den Mundwinkel, ich konnte seine feuchte Zunge zwischen den Lippen blitzen sehen, eine Geste, die unschuldig und gleichzeitig obszön war. Remus ließ es lächelnd geschehen.

„Versteh doch" sagte er zu mir. „Es gibt keinen anderen Weg. Wir können doch gute Freunde bleiben, oder nicht?"

Etwas in mir brach auf, und eine Hitze schoss in mir hoch, die meine Tränen trocknete und mir meine Stimme zurück gab.

„Davon träumst du" fauchte ich. „Du und Martin, das Arschloch, ihr könnt einen Club aufmachen! Ich hasse diesen bescheuerten Satz! Er gehört verboten! Niemand soll ihn jemals wieder zu mir sagen!" Ich warf mich aufs Bett und riss meinen Stab an mich.

„Aber bitte!" schrie ich. „Ihr sollt kriegen, was ihr verdient! Habt viel Spaß miteinander! _Ridicculus_!"

Es gab einen Knall. Remus und Sirius waren verschwunden. An ihrer Stelle lagen Snuffles und der Wolf in einem überdimensionalen Hundekörbchen, das mit einem rosa Spitzendeckchen ausgeschlagen war. Zwischen ihnen wuselte ein ganzer Wurf von kleinen, schwarzen Wolfswelpen herum, sie hingen ihnen im Pelz, knabberten an ihren Ohren, winselten und kratzten, und ich sah genau, wie einer an der rosa Spitze sein Beinchen hob. Ich grinste, und als ich zu überlegen begann, wer von ihnen denn nun Mutter und wer Vater war, oder ob sie sich damit abwechselten, musste ich lachen. Es knallte erneut, und der Boggart löste sich in eine kleine schwarze Rauchwolke auf, die an der Zimmerdecke verpuffte.

„Oh, Merlin" murmelte ich und ließ mich nach hinten fallen. Meine Knie waren weich. „Das war knapp. Verdammt! Das war knapp." Ich rollte auf den Bauch und vergrub mein Gesicht im Kissen. Es war das erste Mal, dass mir ein Boggart nicht als riesiger, wütender Kampfhund erschienen war, und ich wollte definitiv nicht darüber nachdenken.

Ich hob den Kopf und spähte hinüber zu dem Schränkchen, das den Boggart beherbergt hatte. Die Klappe stand offen. Nichts rührte sich dort. Ich stellte mich auf meine wackeligen Beine und tappte hinüber. Ich fand Pergament und Schreibzeug, ein Paar Manschettenknöpfe, ein schmales Bändchen mit Brechts Liebesgedichten (wann hatte er eigentlich angefangen, deutsche Literatur zu lesen?) und die mit einem altmodischen Rosenmuster emaillierte Blechschachtel, die Schokolade für besondere Anlässe enthielt. Remus' Büchlein fand ich nicht. Ich öffnete die Schachtel und bediente mich mit einem Stück dicker, dunkler Schokolade, deren pudrige Oberfläche einen dunklen Schatten auf meinen Fingern hinterließ.

Während ich das Stück langsam zwischen Gaumen und Zunge zerrieb, versuchte ich zu entscheiden, ob die Abwesenheit des Büchleins nun eine gute oder eine Besorgnis erregende Wendung darstellte. Ich war sicher, wenn es nicht hier lag, hatte er es dabei, aber warum schickte er mir dann keine Nachricht? Vielleicht war alles nett und harmlos, und er sah keinen Grund darin, sich zu melden. Oder es war eine Katastrophe passiert, und er konnte sich nicht melden.

Ich holte mein Büchlein aus der Tasche und beugte mich über den Sekretär.

_Hallo, Remus_ schrieb ich und wartete.

Ich wartete.

Ich nahm mir ein zweites Stück Schokolade.

Und wartete.

Dann, endlich:

_Emilia meine Süße. Hallo. _Seine Schrift sah ein wenig angestoßen aus, schwungvoller als sonst und weniger abgezirkelt.

_Wo seid ihr? _schrieb ich.

_Ich weiß nicht_, kam die Antwort. _Frag den Fahrer._

_Kingston upon Thames_ entstand darunter in Sirius' kühner, raumgreifender Schrift. _Eine wahrhaft königliche Gegend._

Und in Remus' Schrift: _Na ja._

Dann wieder Sirius: _Mr. Moony möchte doch wohl nicht zum Ausdruck bringen, dass ihm das Ziel unserer Landpartie nicht gefällt._

Und Remus: _Mr. Padfoot ergeht sich in dem ungeschickten Versuch der Verschleierung der Tatsache, dass dies hier keineswegs das Ziel, sondern lediglich das Ende unserer kleinen Landpartie ist._

Und Sirius: _Diese Sätze. Diese langen Sätze. Liebst du ihn nicht auch allein schon wegen dieser Sätze?_

Es gelang mir, einen eigenen Satz dazwischen zu schieben.

_Ich hätte gern ein bisschen mehr Information, egal wie lang oder kurz._

_Im Kurzen: Wir hängen hier fest_. Remus' Schrift.

_Die Lady hat diese wunderschöne und verschwiegene ländliche Gegend als Ziel ihrer Jungfernfahrt ausgesucht. _Sirius' Schrift.

Remus' Schrift: _Genau. Sie sagte etwas wie knirsch-oogloogloogloogl-knirsch-RATTER-bang, und dann sagte sie gar nichts mehr._

Ich schaffte einen weiteren Satz.

_Ihr hattet eine Panne!_

Remus' Schrift: _Ich denke, das ist die korrekte Bezeichnung. Ich bin allerdings nicht der Fachmann._

Sirius' Schrift: _Der Fachmann sagt, es ist nur eine Kleinigkeit._

Remus' Schrift: _Die sich allerdings ohne Werkzeug auf einer dunklen Straße mitten in Muggelhausen nicht beheben lässt._

Sirius: _Nicht wenn Mr. Moony unablässig schlechte Laune verbreitet._

Remus: _Mr. Moony hatte wirklich sehr kalte Pfoten, nach einer halben Stunde in dieser Straße._

Sirius: _Mr. Moony sollte mal etwas mehr Hingabe zeigen für dieses Projekt, das ja ursprünglich seine Idee war._

Remus: _Mr. Moonys Hingabe steht überhaupt nicht zur Debatte. Aber lass uns doch mal Mr. Padfoots Kompetenz bezüglich Motorrädern zur Sprache bringen._

Sirius: _Emilia? Noch da?_

_Ja_, schrieb ich. _Nett, dass du fragst._

_Du könntest vorbei kommen, um uns abzuholen_, schrieb Sirius.

_Auszulösen ist das Wort_, schrieb Remus darunter. _Bring Muggel-Geld mit._

_Wofür?_ schrieb ich. _Warum appariert ihr nicht nach Hause?_

_Aus einer Vielzahl von Gründen, von denen der uferlose Konsum von irischem Whiskey nur einer ist_, schrieb Remus. _Den wir nicht bezahlen können, weil Mr. Padfoot erst kürzlich fest gestellt hat, dass das in seiner Hose nicht seine Brieftasche, sondern ein zermatschtes Päckchen Zigaretten ist._

_Moment_, schrieb ich. _Ihr hattet eine Panne, und statt euch drum zu kümmern, sitzt ihr in einem Muggel-Pub und betrinkt euch?_

Remus: _Wärmen uns auf._

Sirius: _Uns war wirklich sehr kalt._

Remus: _Genau._

Sirius: _Besonders Mr. Moony hier war ganz extrem durchgefroren._

Remus: _Also ich muss doch sehr bitten._

Sirius: _Das mit der Meta-Dings, Trinkfestigkeit von Werwölfen ist ein Märchen, übrigens._

Remus: _Metabolismus._

Sirius: _Märchen, trotzdem._

Remus: _Komm bitte vorbei und rette uns._

Ich seufzte.

_Ich habe gerade einen Boggart platt gemacht_, schrieb ich. _Alleine, übrigens. Mir ist nicht nach Apparieren._

Remus: _Meinen Glückwunsch. Großartig. Wo war er?_

_An deiner Schokolade_, schrieb ich grinsend.

_Ich bin schockiert_, kam zurück. _Was machst du an meiner Schokolade?_

Ich brach mir ein Stück ab, ließ es im Mund kurz anschmelzen, verteilte ein wenig davon auf meinen Lippen und küsste die freie Stelle unter dem letzten Satz.

_Mr. Moony verabschiedet sich soeben in eine kurze Ohnmacht_, schrieb Sirius. _Komm bitte trotzdem._

_Ich kann nicht an einen Ort apparieren, den ich nicht kenne_, schrieb ich. _Ich bin leider nicht so gut. Kann ich flooen?_

_In einen Muggel-Pub? Wohl kaum. Aber du kennst dich doch mit der Muggel-Fortbewegung aus._

_Davon träume ich. Am späten Abend alleine in der U-Bahn._

_Was ist mit Tonks?_

_Zu Hause. Ihr war die Warterei zu blöd. Schönen Gruß. _

_Oh. Ich glaube, Mr. Padfoot verabschiedet sich ebenfalls in eine kleine Ohnmacht._

_Schreib mir vorher noch die Adresse dieses blöden Pubs auf._

_Es ist ein sehr netter Pub. Warte mal. Ich geh fragen._

Dann erschien Remus' Schrift.

_King's Ride Ecke Norlington Road, _schrieb er. _Nächste U-Bahn Station Richmond. Es heißt Harper's._

_Das ging aber schnell_, schrieb ich.

_Sie drucken es auf ihre Servietten._

_Zu betrunken, um zu apparieren, aber immer noch clever, was?_

_Entschuldige bitte. Die Dinge sind mir etwas aus der Hand geraten. _

Ich seufzte. _Schon gut_, schrieb ich. _Ich mach mich dann auf den Weg._

_Adresse_, erschien in Sirius' kühner Sauklaue.

_Hab ich schon_, schrieb ich. _Lies oben._

_Oh. Gut. Bring Geld mit!_

_Ich WEISS. Bis dann._ Ich klappte das Büchlein zu und stopfte es in die Tasche meiner Robe. Ich war so genervt, dass ich sogar vergaß, mich zu fürchten, als ich hinunter in die Küche ging, um meinen London-Stadtplan zu holen und alles Muggel-Geld zusammen zu kratzen, was ich finden konnte. Ich überlegte kurz, ob ich bei Tonks oder den Weasleys vorbei flooen sollte, um mir Verstärkung zu holen, aber mir war nicht nach Gesellschaft, und im Übrigen hatte ich einen Boggart besiegt. Ein paar Betrunkene in der U-Bahn konnten mir wohl kaum etwas anhaben. Ich lieh mir noch Sirius' warme Überrobe, die in der Küche am Haken hing, die Fortbewegung per Floo hatte zur Folge, dass ich meist nicht für Außentemperaturen gekleidet war, dann löschte ich das Licht und verließ das Haus, eine düstere, boggartbesiegende Kriegerin, die auszog, um ihren Prinzen aus den Fängen des Großstadtdschungels zu befreien.

oOo

Die Kriegerin war so ziemlich aufgebraucht, als ich den Pub endlich gefunden hatte. Er war gut besucht, es war laut und rauchig und halb dunkel, und Irischer Folk legte lustiges Hintergrundgefiedel unter den lärmenden Gesprächsteppich. Ich kämpfte mich suchend durch die enge Kneipe. Ich war müde. Es war kurz vor zehn, ich hatte einen langen Tag hinter mir und einen eben solchen vor mir, ich hatte im Bett liegen wollen um diese Zeit, mit Schlafen oder Besserem beschäftigt.

Zumindest meinem Prinzen ging es prima. Er saß mit seinem Chauffeur an einem kleinen Tisch zwischen Garderobe und Küche, die Füße von sich gestreckt, seine Haare waren zerzaust und seine Wangen gerötet, und der Alkohol hatte ihm einen Glanz in die Augen gelegt, der sonst dort viel zu selten zu finden war. Der Chauffeur hatte die Tischplatte zur zusätzlichen Stabilisierung heran gezogen, er lag halb drüber und hatte den offenbar schweren Kopf auf der Hand abgestützt.

„Die drei Musketiere" sagte mein Prinz soeben, er arbeitete ein wenig an dem Wort.

„Was?" sagte Sirius und prustete.

„Das waren die ersten Worte, die ich zu dir gesagt hab'. Das wolltest du wissen, oder?"

„Aber warum?" sagte Sirius. „So was sagt man doch nicht."

„Man sagt es, wenn man gefragt wird, was man da liest. Was liest'n da? Das waren deine ersten Worte."

„Tatsächlich?"

„Tatsächlich. So geschehen Anno Einundsiebzig in einem der hinteren Abteile des Hogwarts Express."

„Und dann?"

„Du sagtest: Kenn ich nicht. Nie gehört. Und ich sagte: Wie kann man elf sein und nie _Die drei Musketiere_ gelesen haben? Sie waren die Helden meiner Kindheit. Sagte ich nicht. Sage ich jetzt. Sie waren sozusagen die Vorläufer der Marauder."

„Und dann?"

„Dann stecktest du mir eine Mistbombe in die Kapuze, und wir stellten für eine Weile die zivilisierte Unterhaltung ein."

„Hi" sagte ich.

Sie sahen zu mir auf.

„Emilia" sagte Sirius. „Retterin in höchster Not! Was bin ich glücklich, dich zu sehen."

Remus sagte untypischerweise nichts, er grinste glücklich und streckte die Arme nach mir aus. Ich beugte mich über ihn und küsste ihn flüchtig auf die erhitzte Wange, aber dann ließ er mich nicht mehr weg, zog mich auf seinen Schoß und schlang die Arme um mich.

„Meine" murmelte er an meinem Hals. Es kam etwas überraschend von einem, der in der Öffentlichkeit nur im Schutz einer Zeitung küsste, aber es tat mir gut, es nahm einer hartnäckigen Erinnerung ein wenig den Schrecken.

„Sie sind nicht so knapp mit Stühlen hier" sagte Sirius hinter mir. „Du kannst einen eigenen haben."

„Gar nicht nötig" sagte Remus über meine Schulter. „Sie sitzt bequem."

„Sie ist eigentlich nur gekommen, um euch abzuholen" sagte ich. „Immerhin kenn' ich jetzt den Weg, wir werden also nur etwa eine Stunde brauchen."

Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass mein subtiler Vorwurf im Whiskey untergehen würde.

„Ach komm" sagte Sirius. „Einer geht noch. Ein letzter. Moony?"

„Ich hatte schon drei oder vier letzte" sagte Remus undeutlich. „Ich nehm' auch noch'n fünften."

„Oh, Merlin" sagte ich. „Könnt ihr überhaupt noch stehen?"

„Die haben hier so schöne Stühle" sagte Sirius mit ausholender Geste.

„Mist" sagte ich ratlos. „Mist, Mist, Mist. Ich hätte jemanden mitbringen sollen, der huckepack apparieren kann. Wie bring' ich euch nur nach Hause? Taxi. Wir brauchen ein Taxi." Ich befreite mich aus Remus' Armen und kam in die Höhe.

„Ihr bleibt hier sitzen und rührt euch nicht vom Fleck" wies ich sie an. „Ich erledige den Rest."

„Was ist mit unserem letzten?" fragte Sirius.

„Dein letzter war dein letzter" sagte ich. „Versuch einfach, nicht vom Stuhl zu fallen."

Durch einen Haufen rauchiger, verschwitzter Typen, denen ich niemals hätte so nahe kommen wollen, arbeitete ich mich zur Bar vor, beglich die Rechnung und bestellte ein Taxi. Ich war nicht sicher, ob das Geld noch für die ganze Strecke reichte, die beiden Herren hatten es sich recht gut gehen lassen, aber ich beschloss, guten Mutes zu sein und es darauf ankommen zu lassen.

„Wir gehen" sagte ich, als ich zurück an ihrem Tisch war.

„Wohin?" sagte Remus und blinzelte mich an.

„Nach Hause" sagte ich. „Wohin dachtest du?"

„Oh" sagte er. „Ja. Gute Idee. Ich glaube, ich bin ein bisschen müde."

„Wie schön" sagte ich. „Also, auf mit euch."

„Unter keinen Umständen" sagte Sirius kategorisch.

„Wie bitte?" sagte ich.

„Ich gehe nirgendwohin ohne die Lady" sagte Sirius.

„Du kannst sie aber nicht mitnehmen" sagte ich. „Du musst dich morgen drum kümmern, wenn du wieder nüchtern bist, mein Bester."

„Kommt nicht in Frage" sagte Sirius.

„Wo ist sie?" fragte ich ihn.

„Hinterhof" sagte er düster.

„Also" sagte ich. „Da kann sie doch bleiben, bis morgen. Wo ist das Problem?"

„Sie ist einsam" sagte Sirius.

„Mir bricht das Herz" sagte ich in einem Tonfall, der meinem Kollegen Severus alle Ehre gemacht hätte. „Jetzt komm mit und mach keinen Zirkus."

„Ich zirkusse nicht" sagte Sirius stur.

„Remus" sagte ich auffordernd, obwohl ich mir nicht sicher war, wie viel Hilfe ich von ihm noch erwarten konnte. Keine, wie sich heraus stellte.

„Gibt's nicht" sagte er, der immerhin schon stand und schwankend mit seinem Mantel focht. „Zirkussen. Prädikative Verwendung von Zirkus is' nicht vorgesehen."

„Vielen Dank" fauchte ich, auf mich gestellt, und wandte mich wieder Sirius zu.

„Du kommst gefälligst mit und machst keinen Ärger, sonst hexe ich dich von hier bis nach Hause" sagte ich wenig subtil, aber mir war wichtig, meine Botschaft durch die Flut von Whiskey zu bringen, die sein Gehirn umspülte.

„Oha" sagte ein Kerl hinter mir zu Sirius. „Energische kleine Dame, das. Deine Frau?"

„Meine" sagte Remus, der irgendwie in seinen Mantel gefunden hatte, und schlang mir den Arm um den Hals. Ich schwankte ein wenig unter seinem Gewicht.

„Ich nehm' euch trotzdem beide mit" sagte ich, und der Kerl grinste breit.

Mit Remus im Schlepptau, der leise summte und mich feucht auf den Hals küsste, fand ich schließlich nach draußen in die kalte Nacht. Ich lehnte ihn im Hauseingang gegen die Wand und ging zurück, um Sirius zu holen. Ich fand ihn an der Bar, wo er mit nichts als seinem Charme versuchte, „einen letzten" zu kriegen, ich vermasselte ihm die Tour, indem ich ihn bei den Schultern packte und ihn zur Tür schob, ehe er sein Anliegen durchgebracht hatte. Dann hatte ich endlich beide draußen und war fertig mit meiner Welt. Zumindest stand Remus noch da, wo ich ihn hingestellt hatte, er hatte die Hände tief in den Manteltaschen vergraben, den Kopf zurück gegen die Hauswand gelehnt und sang leise und mit geschlossenen Augen vor sich hin.

„Uff" sagte ich. „Nie wieder, ich schwör's euch. Beim nächsten Mal könnt ihr zusehen, wie ihr nach Hause kommt."

„_Too drunk_" sang Remus leise. „_Too drunk to cry… and I just wanna die…_"

„Danke für den netten Abend" sagte ich zu ihm.

„_What a fool I made of me… too drunk to see_" sang er.

„Recht hast du" sagte ich. „Sirius? Sirius! Bleib hier, verdammt!"

„Muss nach der Lady sehen" sagte er und zeigte mit ausgestrecktem Finger in eine beliebige Richtung.

„Nichts da" sagte ich. „Das Taxi kommt jede Minute."

„Gleich wieder da" murmelte er. Ich zog meinen Stab aus dem Ärmel.

„Ein Schritt, und ich hexe dich aus deinen Socken, wo du stehst" sagte ich.

„Oy" sagte er. „Huh. Ich… jetzt echt?"

„Jetzt echt" sagte ich wild entschlossen.

„Okay" sagte er, ließ sich auf den Bordstein plumpsen und streckte seine langen Beine auf die Straße.

„_Too drunk to die, and I want to cry…_"

Niemals zuvor in meinem Leben hatte der Anblick eines Taxis mich so glücklich gemacht.

oOo

Ich brachte sie beide nach Hause, und ich brachte sie beide ins Bett. Ich wusste im nachhinein nicht genau, wie, denn der Taxometer hatte mein letztes Bares eingeholt, als uns noch drei Querstraßen vom Ziel trennten, ein Fußweg von kaum zehn Minuten, für den wir eine halbe Stunde brauchten, aber irgendwie schaffte ich es und lag schließlich, um kurz vor halb zwölf, völlig erschossen neben Remus im Bett.

Was für ein Tag. Was für ein böser, böser Tag.

Remus neben mir schlief wie ein Stein. Ich beschwor mein Stablicht, nahm meinen Wecker vom Nachttisch und stellte ihn auf zehn vor sechs. Dass das schrille Piepen nicht nur mich, sondern auch ihn aus dem Bett fegen würde, empfand ich als ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit.

Als ich aufwachte, geschah es allerdings nicht durch schrilles Piepen, sondern weil jemand mich in die Magengrube boxte. Ich zwinkerte. Es war stockdunkel. Die rote LED-Anzeige meines Weckers zeigte zehn vor vier. Jemand kletterte gerade über mich drüber und schnupperte neben mir am Kissen, es klang nach…

Ich streckte die Hand aus. Snuffles. Er drehte sich einige Male um sich selbst und ließ sich dann zwischen mich und Remus fallen, dessen dunkeln Umriss ich undeutlich gegen die Tapete erkannte. Er rückte den Kopf auf den Pfoten zurecht und schnaufte zufrieden.

„Äh" sagte ich. „Snuffles. Raus aus meinem Bett."

Snuffles winselte leise, und für einen Augenblick sah ich das Weiße in seinen Augen aufblitzen, als er mir sein Hundegesicht zuwandte.

„Pads" hörte ich Remus auf der anderen Seite des schweren Hundekörpers murmeln.

„Schmeiß ihn raus" sagte ich. „Ich will keinen Hund in meinem Bett."

Remus murmelte undeutlich, drehte sich dann zur Seite, versuchte, einen Platz für seinen Arm zu finden und schlang ihn schließlich um Snuffles. Er hatte nicht mal die Augen geöffnet.

„Wisst ihr was" knurrte ich. „Kriegt doch Welpen miteinander."

Snuffles nieste, ich wusste nicht, ob ich das als Kommentar werten sollte, dann fiel sein Kopf zur Seite und er versenkte sich in hingebungsvollen Hundeschlaf.

Ich überlegte, was ich tun sollte. Ich konnte aufs Sofa oder in einen der Gästeräume ausweichen, ich hatte plötzlich ziemlich wenig Platz in dem eigentlich breiten Bett. Ich wollte aber mein Territorium nicht kampflos preisgeben, und noch viel weniger wollte ich mitten in der Nacht auf den kalten, dunklen Fluren herum schleichen. Ich drehte mich zur Seite und schob Snuffles energisch von mir, um mehr Platz zu gewinnen. Er fühlte sich an wie ein nasser Mehlsack, aber er gab meinem Druck nach. Ich suchte Remus' Hand in dem zottigen Hundefell, und er tat mir den Gefallen und griff nach mir, als unsere Finger sich berührten. Ich schloss die Augen und versuchte, nichts zu denken, und ich war wohl erfolgreich, denn als ich die Augen wieder aufmachte, war es viertel vor sechs laut LED, und jemand hatte ein gedimmtes Stablicht auf dem Nachttisch hinterlassen. Neben mir hörte ich tiefes, regelmäßiges Atmen. Ich fummelte mir meine Brille auf die Nase und betrachtete das Stablicht, es war Remus'. Ich streckte mich, gähnte und drehte mich für ein Guten-Morgen-Küsschen zu dem warmen, atmenden Körper neben mir.

Es war nicht Remus. Ich nahm von meiner Küsschen-Idee Abstand.

Ich setzte mich bolzengerade. Er und ich waren die einzigen in diesem Bett. Ich wusste nicht, wann er sich zurück verwandelt hatte. Er trug noch seine Jeans und das schwarze Hemd vom gestrigen Abend, und er roch nach Whiskey und Zigaretten. Sein unglücklich geschnittenes Haar hing ihm in die Stirn. Er schlief völlig entspannt in diesem Bett, das nicht seines war. Donnerwetter.

Ich schwang die Füße aus dem Bett. Ich hatte vor, Remus zu suchen und ihm zu sagen, was ich davon hielt, neben dem falschen Mann aufzuwachen. Den Wecker ließ ich eingeschaltet.

Draußen war es noch dunkel. Ich nahm das Stablicht mit und tappte auf den Flur. Aus dem kleinen Badezimmer zwei Türen weiter drang Rauschen und Plätschern zu mir, er stand wohl schon unter der Dusche und bemühte sich, seinen Kater abzuspülen. Ich öffnete die Badezimmertür, steckte den Kopf hindurch und wurde von der tropischen Luft, die dahinter waberte, schier erschlagen. Himmel! Das musste ein Kater von der Größe eines Königstigers sein, den er da zu ertränken versuchte. Meine Brille beschlug sofort, und ich nahm sie ab. Der Boden war feucht und die Spiegel dick beschlagen, als ich mich durch die Nebelschwaden hinüber zur Dusche tastete.

„Guten Morgen" sagte ich und bekam keine Antwort. Ich sah seinen verschwommenen Umriss hinter dem Duschvorhang, er bewegte sich kaum, er hatte mich wohl nicht bemerkt. Ich zog den Duschvorhang einen Spalt beiseite, und die Hitze dahinter traf mich schmerzhaft. Ich zuckte zurück, erschreckt. Egal, wie heiß man eine Dusche mochte, dies war jenseits aller gesunden Vorlieben. Ich warf einen vorsichtigen Blick durch den Spalt.

Er stand reglos unter dem Strahl und ließ das heiße Wasser über sich spülen, sein Körper war schmerzhaft gerötet, als versuchte er, sich die Haut bei lebendigem Leib abzubrennen. Er stand mit dem Gesicht zur Wand, die Arme um sich geschlungen, und hatte mich offenbar noch nicht bemerkt.

Ich griff an ihm vorbei und drehte das Wasser ab.

„Was zum T…" sagte ich, dann drehte er sich ein wenig und sah mich über die Schulter an, seine Augen waren gerötet und verschwollen, seine Unterlippe hatte er sich blutig gebissen. Er sah aus wie ein Mann, der kein Leben hat.

„Du meine Güte" sagte ich.

„Guten Morgen" sagte er. „Katerbekämpfung, nichts weiter. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

„Das ist nicht gesund, was du da machst" sagte ich.

„Ich weiß" sagte er.

Ich griff hinter mich und reichte ihm das Handtuch, das er sich bereit gelegt hatte. Er wickelte es um sich und stieg aus der Dusche. Sein Körper glühte, als hätte er Fieber.

„Es tut mir leid" sagte er. „Gestern. Ich habe mich hinreißen lassen."

„Schon in Ordnung" sagte ich. Er nahm sich ein zweites Handtuch und rieb sich seine Haare trocken. Auf seinem linken Unterarm, innen, in der Nähe der Beuge, klebte ein weißes Pflaster, es war vielleicht zwei Finger breit und einen lang.

„Du hast dich tätowieren lassen" sagte ich.

„Ja" sagte er und sah mich nicht an.

„Wann?" sagte ich, obwohl ich es wusste.

„Gestern Nachmittag" sagte er.

„Dann war die Geschichte von dem Vorstellungsgespräch gelogen."

„Nur teilweise. Ich war dort sehr schnell fertig. Sie haben mich nicht mal ins Haus gelassen. Ich hatte noch ein bisschen Zeit… und ich war gerade in der Gegend."

Ich nahm seinen Arm und zog das Pflaster ab. Saubere, schwarze Druckbuchstaben waren in seine blasse Haut gegraben, es hatte sich schon ein dünner Schorf darüber gebildet.

**WW-020757-120963-RJL**

„Der Name kommt zuletzt" sagte er mit dünnem Lächeln. „Konsequent, nicht."

„Warum hast du das machen lassen" sagte ich tonlos. „Man macht so etwas nicht, nur weil man in der Gegend ist."

„Weil es darauf auch nicht mehr ankommt" sagte er.

„Das finde ich nicht" sagte ich.

„Es ist aber nicht deine Entscheidung" sagte er.

Ich strich mit dem Finger über die Tätowierung. Mir tat alles weh.

„Es hätte sich nicht vermeiden lassen" sagte er leise. „Sie hätten mich geholt, wenn ich nicht gegangen wäre."

„Ich hätte sie mich holen lassen" sagte ich. „Ich hätte geschrieen und mich in der Tür festgekrallt. Ich hätte ihnen alle Hexe auf den Hals geschickt, die ich kenne, so lange bis sie mich erwischt hätten."

„Und dann hätten sie dich petrifiziert, und du wärst mit einer Tätowierung wieder zu dir gekommen" sagte er. „Siehst du? Das Ergebnis wäre das gleiche."

„Es geht nicht immer nur ums Ergebnis" sagte ich.

Er nahm seinen Arm aus meinen Händen und wandte sich ab.

„Warum hast du vorher nichts gesagt?" sagte ich und ärgerte mich, dass die Verzweiflung so hörbar in meiner Stimme war.

„Ich wollte die Konfrontation vermeiden" sagte er. „Ich kannte deine Einstellung. Aber ich hatte es bereits entschieden."

„Ohne mich."

„Ja. Ohne dich."

„Und ohne Sirius?" Die Frage verließ meinen Mund, ehe ich entschieden hatte, ob sie klug war.

„Ja" sagte er. „Auch ohne Sirius."

Eine sinnlose und sehr egoistische Erleichterung machte sich in mir breit.

„Du darfst nicht den Fehler machen, dich zu sehr mit meiner Sache zu identifizieren" sagte er. „Ich habe meine Methoden entwickelt, damit umzugehen. Alleine. Ich hatte auch meine sinnlosen Kämpfe, früher, als ich jünger war. Ich habe irgendwann eingesehen, dass ich mir lediglich selbst schade."

„Sie haben dich klein gekriegt" sagte ich.

„Wenn dir das lieber ist" sagte er müde. „Aber ich will nicht dorthin zurück. Ich will nicht mehr kämpfen. Ich habe genug zu kämpfen mit dem Mond. Ich will nichts als meine Ruhe."

„Es ist mir nicht lieber" sagte ich und wischte mir mit dem Ärmel übers Gesicht, meine Nase kribbelte verdächtig. „Und ich identifiziere mich. Vollständig. Ich liebe dich, du Idiot."

„Ich bin schon zu weit gegangen, als ich dich Bürgin werden ließ" sagte er. „Ich sollte dich komplett raus halten aus der Wolfsgeschichte. Es ist ein Gewicht, das ich dir einfach nicht aufladen will."

„Du hast keine Ahnung, was ich tragen kann" sagte ich.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, was es wiegt" sagte er und sah mich immer noch nicht an. Es machte mich verrückt. Ich baute mich vor ihm auf und nahm sein Gesicht in meine Hände.

„Jetzt mal ernsthaft" sagte ich. „Wie stellst du dir das vor? Dass ich zu jedem Vollmond aus deinem Leben verschwinde, für ein paar Tage?"

„Ja" sagte er. „Vielleicht. Es hört sich zumindest Erfolg versprechend an."

„Sehr Erfolg versprechend" fauchte ich. „Was ist noch mal der Grund, warum du mit dreiundvierzig noch keine nette Frau und ein paar süße Kinder hast, wenn das doch so einfach ist?"

Er konnte meinem Blick nicht ausweichen, also schloss er die Augen und versuchte, sich aus meinem Griff zu befreien. Ich ließ ihn, ich wollte kein Gerangel auf dem glitschigen Boden.

„Sieh's doch ein" sagte ich. „Der einzige, mit dem du etwas wie eine funktionierende Beziehung hast, ist Sirius. Wenngleich ich mir das wirklich nicht näher ausmalen will. Aber der Punkt ist, du hast ihn von Anfang an rein gelassen in deine Wolfsgeschichte. Verstehst du, was ich meine?"

Er setzte sich auf den Badewannenrand und nickte. Seine Finger strichen abwesend über die Tätowierung, und er sah mich schon wieder nicht an. Zumindest hatte ich ihm etwas zum Nachdenken gegeben.

„Wirst du's ihm sagen?" sagte ich und deutete auf die Tätowierung.

„Natürlich" sagte er. „Er wird sie sowieso sehen, spätestens nach dem nächsten Mond, wenn er mich verarztet."

„Er wird explodieren" sagte ich.

„Ich weiß" sagte er.

Ich schwieg und drehte mir den Ärmel meines Nachthemdes um die Hand.

„Hast du dir das auch gut überlegt?" sagte ich nach einer Weile und versuchte ein Lächeln. „Ich meine, so ein Tattoo ist für immer. Was, wenn dir in ein paar Jahren das Motiv nicht mehr gefällt?"

„Ich schätze, dann habe ich Pech gehabt" sagte er. „Es ist magisch. Ich glaube nicht, dass es sich entfernen lässt."

Ich machte einen Schritt nach vorne, als ich die Tür ins Kreuz bekam. Jemand, der Sirius entfernt ähnlich sah, kam herein, drückte mir etwas in die Hand, das meinem Wecker entfernt ähnlich sah, schwankte hinüber zum Klo, ging in die Knie und übergab sich heftig. Ich sah auf meinen Wecker hinunter, das Gehäuse war geschmolzen und aufgebrochen, ein paar Bauteile ragten hinten aus dem Batteriefach, und er roch nach verbranntem Plastik.

„Was war das?" sagte ich, als Sirius keuchend aus den Tiefen der Kloschüssel auftauchte. „Ein Destructivus?"

„Infuriato" murmelte Sirius und zog die Spülung. „Er wollte einfach nicht aufhören zu piepen."

„Super" sagte ich. „Vielen Dank. Zumindest bist du wieder nüchtern genug, um zu zaubern."

„Sag das nicht" murmelte Sirius. „Wir werden ein neues Tischchen neben dem Bett brauchen."

„_Wir_ werden" sagte ich. „_Du_ wirst nicht. Hunde gehören nicht ins Bett, und in meines schon gar nicht."

„Und ich dachte, du wolltest Welpen mit mir haben" sagte Sirius und grinste schwach.

„Du verwechselst da was" sagte ich.

Remus war inzwischen von seinem Wannenrand aufgestanden, ich sah, wie er die Innenseite seines Armes sorgfältig aus Sirius' Blick hielt, als er eine Schachtel Aspirin aus dem Schränkchen über dem Waschbecken kramte und ein paar davon in einem Glas Wasser auflöste.

„Hier" sagte er und reichte das Glas Sirius hinunter. „Guten Morgen, übrigens."

„Das ist deine Meinung" sagte Sirius und nahm das Glas entgegen. Remus sah ihm zu, wie er die trübe Flüssigkeit hinunter stürzte, und nahm ihm das Glas wieder ab.

„Ich leg' mich noch mal hin" sagte Sirius und arbeitete sich in die Höhe. „Ist ja noch mitten in der Nacht."

Remus zuliebe enthielt ich mich einer spitzen Bemerkung über werktätige Menschen und ihre Aufstehgewohnheiten. „Okay" sagte ich. „Ich bin dann weg."

„Ich wecke dich um acht" sagte Remus.

„Tust du nicht" sagte Sirius in der Tür.

„Du kannst dich selbst um die Lady im Hinterhof kümmern" sagte Remus. „Und du tust das am besten, bevor ein anderer sich für ihre Schönheit erwärmt."

Sirius starrte Remus an.

„Mist" sagte er.

„Die Vernunft kehrt zurück, wie ich sehe" sagte Remus. „Was ist übrigens mit meinem Stab? Er lag auf dem Nachttisch, den du zerstört hast."

„Es geht ihm gut" sagte Sirius und rieb sich über die Augen. „Ich hab' ihn benutzt."

„Ach so" sagte Remus. „Na, dann."

Sirius verschwand auf den Flur, und wir blieben in dem überhitzten Badezimmer stehen und sahen uns an.

„Ich nehme an, du musst dich beeilen" sagte er nach einer Weile.

„Ja" sagte ich. „Aber wenn ich die Dusche ausfallen lasse, haben wir noch Zeit für einen Tee."

„Ja" sagte er. „Es tut mir leid."

Ich wusste nicht, ob er das Besäufnis oder die Tätowierung meinte oder etwas gänzlich anderes, aber ich ging zu ihm und schlang die Arme um ihn, seine Haut glühte noch immer.

„Es ist okay" sagte ich leise. „Ein kluger Mann sagte kürzlich mal: Man kann sich immer irgendwie einrichten."


	6. Blut in der UBahn

Hallo zusammen :o)

Ein bisschen schneller als sonst, dafür ein bisschen kürzer als sonst: Kapitel 6. Teile von Kap. 7 bestehen bereits und mit ihnen die Hoffnung, dass ich die werte Leserschaft jetzt nicht drei Wochen an der Klippe hängen lasse, sondern hoffentlich nicht länger als eine.

(Denn dieses ist ein sogenannter Cliffhanger, das nur als Vorwarnung.)

Danke an alle Reviewer und sonstigen Leser, ich freue mich immer über Rückmeldungen. Noch werde ich nicht gerade mit Reviews überschüttet, also findet sich vielleicht ja noch der eine oder andere nette Mensch, der unten links aufs Knöpfchen klickt :o)

**Disclaimer**: Noch immer gehören mir weder die Figuren (ausgenommen Emilia) noch das Setting, und auch nicht die Londoner U-Bahn. Ich mache kein Geld damit und verkaufe auch kein Merchandise. :o)

**Soundtrack**: Phil Collins, Against All Odds (1984, Against All Odds Soundtrack)

Okay. Kapitel Sieben wird netter, ich versprech's.

Eine Runde Stresskiller für alle, und los geht's.

**SECHSTES KAPITEL, IN DEM ALLES NOCH SCHLIMMER WIRD**

Und dann kam der Tag, an dem alles immer nur noch schlimmer wurde.

Er ließ sich nicht als solcher an. Es war ein normaler, ruhiger, mit Arbeit ausgefüllter Samstag. Ich hatte meine Wochenvorbereitung hinter mich gebracht, einen halben Klassensatz zum Thema „Der lange Atem in der Tränkeküche – vom Umgang mit flüchtigen Stoffen" korrigiert, mit Severus zu Mittag gegessen, eine Inventur meiner Vorratskammer gemacht und war zum guten Schluss und zu meinem restlosen Stolz eine Runde um den See joggen gegangen. Ich machte das seit einer Weile, wenn sich die Gelegenheit bot. Ich war nie sonderlich sportlich gewesen, nicht zu Lande, nicht zu Wasser, und schon gar nicht in der Luft, aber seit dieser Wolf meinen Körper zu seinem Revier erklärt hatte, spürte ich eine völlig neue Motivation, mich ein bisschen fit zu machen. Ich grinste in mich hinein, als ich nach einer gefühlten Umrundung des Victoriasees völlig kaputt die Rückseite der Gewächshäuser erreichte. Nicht Martin und nicht eine der Nieten vor ihm hatten mich auch nur näherungsweise zu solchen sportlichen Höchstleistungen beflügelt. Es war ein gutes Zeichen. Ich war sehr glücklich. Ich wollte duschen, meinen halben Klassensatz zu den flüchtigen Stoffen einpacken und mich nach Nummer Zwölf verziehen, ich wollte kochen, küssen, früh zu Bett gehen und meine neu gewonnene sportliche Form gebührend bewundern lassen.

Ich musste nur Minerva McGonagall vor meiner Tür stehen sehen, um zu wissen, dass daraus nichts werden würde. Es war etwas in der Art, wie sie ihren Umhang fest um die knochigen Schultern zog, eine Besorgnis über ihrer üblichen Strenge, was mir verriet, dass sie nicht auf einen Tee bei mir vorbei gekommen war. Ich nahm die drei Stufen zu dem halb offenen Quergang in einem Schritt, obwohl meine Oberschenkel aufjaulten.

Sie wandte sich gerade zum Gehen.

„Miss Liguster" sagte sie. „Gut, dass ich Sie antreffe."

„Was ist passiert?" fragte ich atemlos. Ich hatte ein ganz blödes Gefühl.

„Haben Sie Nachricht von Remus?" fragte sie.

„Ich weiß nicht" sagte ich. „Ich war joggen. Ich hatte mein Büchlein nicht dabei."

„Sehen Sie nach" sagte McGonagall.

Ich öffnete meine Tür, und sie trat hinter mir ein. Meine Knie zitterten, und meine Finger ebenso, als ich das Büchlein schnappte, das sich auf meinem Bett vibrierend im Kreis drehte.

Ich hatte eine Nachricht, aber sie war nicht von Remus.

_Emilia_, stand da in Sirius' Schrift, deren nachlässiger Schwung heute eine Beimischung von Hektik hatte. _Emilia?_ Und noch dreimal mein Name darunter, offenbar hatte er mehrfach versucht, mich zu erreichen.

_Es ist dringend_, stand schließlich da. _Wende dich an Minerva. Ich flooe sie an._

„Nein" beantwortete ich McGonagalls Frage. „Was…" Meine Stimme quietschte und blieb weg. „Was ist passiert?" brachte ich schließlich heraus.

„Remus ist verschwunden" sagte Minerva.

„Wie, verschwunden" sagte ich blinzelnd. Man verlor eine Lesebrille, oder einen Schlüssel. Ich verlor ständig einzelne Socken. Man verlor aber keinen Wolf, einfach so.

„Sirius war in meinem Kamin" sagte McGonagall. „Er war völlig aufgelöst. Er sagte, es sei eine eilige Eule von Shacklebolts eingetroffen, vor einigen Stunden. Mina hätte einen Unfall gehabt und sei in St. Mungo's, und Kingsley hätte Remus gebeten, auf die Kinder aufzupassen, damit er sich um seine Frau kümmern könnte. Sirius sagt, Remus sei sofort appariert, aber er ist offensichtlich bei Shacklebolts nie angekommen."

„Oh Merlin" flüsterte ich. „Ein Apparitions-Unfall?"

„Möglicherweise schlimmer" sagte McGonagall, und die hörbare Sorge in ihrer sonst so nüchternen Stimme ließ meinen Körper taub werden. „Sirius floote in Shacklebolts Kamin, um sich nach Mina zu erkundigen, und traf Mina und Kingsley völlig wohlauf an. Es hat nie einen Unfall gegeben, und sie haben nie eine Eule geschickt."

Ich setzte mich. Ich war dankbar, dass McGonagall mir einen Stuhl von hinten gegen die Knie schob, ich wäre sonst auf dem Boden gelandet.

„Die Situation ist mehr als kritisch" sagte McGonagall. „Nicht nur, dass wir nicht wissen, was aus Remus geworden ist. Wir müssen überdies eine ernsthafte Gefährdung des Ordens befürchten, falls er in die Hände von Voldemorts Anhängern gefallen ist. Sie haben Methoden der Extraktion von Informationen, und sie sind nicht zimperlich."

McGonagall umrundete meinen Stuhl und fasste mich bei den Schultern.

„Hören Sie mir zu" sagte sie. „Teilen wir uns die Aufgabe. Ich kümmere mich um den Orden, ich werde eine Notfall-Versammlung einberufen. Sie kümmern sich um Sirius und sehen zu, dass er keine Dummheiten macht. Wir müssen schnell handeln."

„Ja" sagte ich automatisch. Mein Gehirn war leer.

„Kommen Sie" sagte sie. „Sie können von meinem Büro aus flooen. Das ist näher als die Große Halle."

„Dumbledore?" fragte ich.

„Ich werde versuchen, ihn zu erreichen" sagte sie. „Jetzt kommen Sie. Wir müssen handeln."

Ich stand von meinem Stuhl auf. Ich nahm meinen Stab und das Büchlein und folgte McGonagall aus meiner kleinen Lehrerwohnung, eine Treppe hinauf und über ein paar Abkürzungen, die ich kein zweites Mal würde finden können, bis wir aus einem schmalen Durchgang traten, der direkt neben ihrer Bürotür heraus kam. Ich fühlte mich wie eine Marionette. Sie sperrte die Tür auf und schob mich in den Raum und zum Kamin.

„Ich schicke die Ordensmitglieder direkt nach Nummer Zwölf" sagte sie. „Wir sehen uns dort."

Ich nahm Flohpulver aus der Schachtel und stieg in den Kamin. Ich war immer noch dabei, zu begreifen.

„Grimmauld Place, Nummer Zwölf" sagte ich.

Sirius zog mich aus dem Kamin, kaum dass ich darin zu Boden gegangen war. Sein Gesicht war geisterhaft weiß im Halbdunkel der Halle, und seine Augen waren tiefe dunkle Teiche, auf denen allzu sichtbar die Panik schwamm. Keiner von uns achtete auf die schäumende Mrs. Black, als er mich auf die Füße stellt und in eine verzweifelte, schmerzhaft enge Umarmung zog. Sein Kopf lag an meinem Hals, und ich spürte seinen zitternden Atem.

„Ich hab' so Angst" flüsterte er. „Was, wenn sie ihm was getan haben? Was, wenn er nicht zurückkommt?"

„Ich weiß nicht" flüsterte ich und streichelte seine zerzausten Haare, es waren Fragen, über die ich definitiv nicht nachdenken wollte. Noch hatten wir keine schlimme Gewissheit, noch schien es möglich, dass wir heute Abend beim Abendessen saßen und über einen abenteuerlichen Tag lachten. Ich klammerte mich an den Gedanken, und Sirius klammerte sich an mich, während seine Mutter uns schrill beschimpfte, offenbar hoch erfreut, ein Publikum zu haben, das nicht umgehend die Flucht ergriff.

Irgendwann dämmerte mir, dass nichts passieren würde, wenn ich nichts unternahm. Meine Schultern schmerzten von Sirius' Zugriff, und mein Hals wurde warm und unangenehm feucht, wo sein Atem mich traf. Mrs. Blacks schrille Tirade schmerzte in meinen Ohren.

„Komm" sagte ich leise und löste Sirius' Hände. „Lass uns in die Küche gehen."

Er folgte mir, gehorsam, mit hängendem Kopf, wie ein Hund, der sein Herrchen verloren hat. Ich kommandierte ihn in die Küche auf die Eckbank und setzte mich daneben.

„Wir müssen was unternehmen" sagte ich. „Ihn suchen."

„Er könnte überall sein, auf diesem Planeten" sagte Sirius und schlang die Arme um sich. Sein Blick ging ins Leere.

„Dann suchen wir ihn überall auf diesem Planeten" sagte ich mit mehr Überzeugung, als ich empfand. Wenn es wirklich Deatheater waren, die ihn hatten, konnte er tot sein, noch während wir versuchten, uns zu entscheiden.

Ich starrte die Küchentür an. Ich wünschte mir, es käme jemand herein und würde uns sagen, was wir zu tun hatten, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Severus, irgendjemand, der kompetent war und einen kühlen Kopf behielt. Ich war erstaunt, wie wenig Verstand und Kompetenz von uns beiden übrig blieb, wenn man mal die unaufdringliche Führung unseres Alphawolfes von uns nahm. Wir waren nicht mehr als ein Pärchen winselnder Welpen, die im Verbotenen Wald verloren gegangen waren.

Das Bild gefiel mir nicht. ich nahm meinen Blick von der Tür, durch die so schnell niemand kommen würde, und sah Sirius an. Er war völlig gefangen in seinem kleinen privaten Horrortrip, er starrte ins Leere, kaute auf seiner Unterlippe und schaukelte sachte vor und zurück. Ich bereitete eine kleine Rede vor, wie sie gelegentlich in schlechten Muggel-Fernsehserien vorkam, etwas davon, dass wir uns nicht unserer Verzweiflung hingeben dürften, schließlich wären wir es ihm schuldig, alles zu seiner Rettung zu unternehmen, und wir müssten unseren Mann stehen, beziehungsweise unsere Frau, in dieser Krise.

„Lass dich nicht so hängen, Mann" sagte ich. „Hilf mir lieber nachdenken."

Er sah mich an und zwinkerte ein paar Tränen weg.

„Gehen wir mal davon aus, dass die Deatheater ihn haben" sagte ich. „Es ist die wahrscheinlichste Möglichkeit. Er war schon im ersten Voldemort-Krieg dabei, und ich glaube nicht, dass er andere Feinde hat, die sich eine Entführung leisen würden, oder?"

„Das Ministerium" sagte Sirius, und ich war mehr als glücklich, dass er zumindest wieder sprach. „Umbridge."

„Das Ministerium entführt keine Leute" sagte ich.

„Ach?" sagte er. „Es sperrt nur gelegentlich mal jemanden für zwölf Jahre nach Azkaban, aber sonst sind die ganz harmlos."

„Okay" sagte ich. „Ich verstehe den Punkt, aber trotzdem. Das Ministerium muss in diesem Fall keine Entführung inszenieren. Er ist zweimal dort gewesen, zuletzt vor ein paar Tagen, und alleine. Sie hätte ihn einfach dort kassieren können. Auch wenn mir nicht einfällt, welche Veranlassung sie haben könnten."

Sirius seufzte schwer.

„Ich denke, es sind Voldemorts Leute" sagte ich. „Sie kennen ihn aus dem ersten Krieg, und jetzt, wo sie sich neu formieren, ist es sicher interessant für sie zu erfahren, was die Gegenseite weiß, und was sie plant. Was den Schluss zulässt, dass er irgendwo in London ist. Es wäre nicht von Vorteil, ihn erst aufwendig über eine weite Strecke zu apparieren."

„Sie müssen aber doch davon ausgehen, dass man ihn sucht. Und da ist es besser, je weiter sie ihn weg bringen."

„Hm" sagte ich. „Andererseits haben sie es so eingerichtet, dass sein Verschwinden nicht gleich auffällt. Notfall-Babysitting, das kann ja mal eine Weile dauern."

Wir schwiegen und starrten vor uns auf die Tischplatte. Sirius versuchte, sich eine Haarsträhne um den Finger zu drehen, wie er es früher mit seiner langen Mähne gemacht hatte. Ich pflückte einen runden, glatten Messingknopf zwischen zwei zusammen geschobenen Stapeln von schmutzigem Geschirr heraus. Er musste von Remus' Robe abgefallen, oder besser abgerissen sein, ein Fetzchen des mürben, sandbraunen Stoffes hing noch daran, lose mit Fäden verbunden. Ich konnte mir vorstellen, wie er geflucht hatte. Es versetzte ihn in unterschiedliche Stadien von Panik, wenn etwas kaputt ging und sich nicht mehr reparieren ließ. Ich polierte den Knopf an meinem Ärmel.

„Sag mal" sagte ich. „Woher wissen die eigentlich, dass Remus mit den Shacklebolt-Kindern so gut zurechtkommt?"

„Sag mir, wer _die_ sind, und ich sag dir, woher sie's wissen" sagte Sirius düster. „Es ist kein Geheimnis, allerdings. Wir kennen Kings noch aus Schulzeiten. Wir haben zusammen Quidditch gespielt. Er war zwei Jahre über uns, und so weit ich weiß, hatten er und Remus über die Jahre immer einen lockeren Kontakt. Zauber-London ist nicht so groß. Er muss sich nur mal mit den Mädels im _Sugar Shop_ in Diagon Alley blicken lassen, und ich wette, das hat er, mehr als einmal."

„Und woher" fragte ich, während mir ganz kalt wurde, „woher wissen die, dass sie ihn hier erreichen? Im Hauptquartier? Im _geheimen_ Hauptquartier?"

„Müssen sie nicht" sagte Sirius. „Shacklebolts Eule weiß es. Das ist völlig ausreichend. Ich nehme an, sie haben zuerst die Eule entführt."

„Wir müssen was unternehmen" sagte ich. „Wir müssen ihn suchen, selbst wenn er überall sein könnte. Wir fangen einfach mit London an und arbeiten uns dann über die Insel, wenn es sein muss."

„Einfach?" sagte er und sah mich trübe an.

„Er wird nicht von selbst wieder auftauchen" sagte ich.

Die Tür flog auf, und Tonks kam herein gestürzt, direkt gefolgt von Mad-Eye Moody.

„Was?" sagte sie aufgeregt. „Remus ist verschwunden? Seit wann? Wisst ihr schon genaueres?"

Ich starrte auf den Knopf in meinen Händen, während Sirius Tonks ins Bild setzte, und dachte nach. Ich sah mich neben Remus an diesem Tisch sitzen, an einem frühen Morgen, in Snapes bezaubernder Gesellschaft, und Remus spielte mit etwas, das aussah wie ein Kompass.

„Trägt er eigentlich seine Robe?" fragte ich Sirius.

„Was?" sagte er verwirrt.

„Die Robe" sagte ich und hielt ihm den Knopf unter die Nase. „Ob er sie trägt."

„Ja" sagte Sirius verwirrt. „Ich glaube schon."

Wir sahen uns an.

„Emilia" sagte Sirius, nahm mich ums Gesicht und drückte mir einen sehr feuchten Kuss auf den Mund. „Du bist so ein kluges Mädchen."

„Was?" sagte Tonks.

„Der Parspertoto" sagte Moody.

„Ja" sagte ich. „Schnell."

Moody disapparierte ohne ein weiteres Wort. Sirius wischte mit einer ausholenden Bewegung Geschirr, Zeitungen und eine abgegriffene Ausgabe von Allendes_ Geisterhaus _auf den Boden. Eine dunkle Pfütze von kaltem Tee breitete sich auf den Dielen aus, und ich rettete das Buch, während Sirius seinen Stab aus der Gesäßtasche seiner Jeans zog und begann, den magischen Kreis auf der Tischplatte zu ziehen.

„So viel Zeit wäre aber noch gewesen" sagte ich. Sirius hörte mich gar nicht. Die trübe Verzweiflung war wie weg gewischt, sein Blick war hart und klar, Entschlossenheit lag in seinen Mundwinkeln. Ich verstand. Ich hatte den Hund auf eine Fährte gesetzt, ihm eine Aufgabe zugeteilt, und jetzt würde er schnüffeln und laufen bis zum Ziel oder bis zur Erschöpfung.

Die Tür klappte erneut, und Minerva McGonagall kam herein. Ihr Mund war ein schmaler Strich, aber sie strahlte die Ruhe einer Person aus, die den Überblick hat. Ich atmete ein wenig freier.

„Ich konnte die meisten Mitglieder erreichen" sagte sie. „Sie sind auf dem Weg hierher. Es fehlt lediglich Albus, der in Frankreich unabkömmlich ist. Auf ihn müssen wir leider verzichten. Ist Moody schon da?"

„Gleich wieder" sagte ich. „Er holt den Parspertoto." Ich hielt den Knopf mit dem kostbaren Stückchen Stoff daran hoch.

„Gute Idee" sagte McGonagall. „Einstweilen werden wir hier Sicherheitsvorkehrungen treffen, für den Fall, dass das Hauptquartier bekannt geworden ist. Apparitionssperren, Zauberdämpfer, wir werden uns da ganz auf Moodys Kompetenz verlassen."

„Sollten wir nicht zumindest darüber nachdenken, es aufzugeben?" fragte ich. „Ich meine, falls es wirklich bekannt geworden ist, können wir uns wirklich gegen einen Ansturm von Todessern verteidigen?" Ich fühlte mich ein wenig unsicher in meiner Rolle als Vertreterin des Alphawolfes, aber ich war fast sicher, Remus hätte etwas Vergleichbares vorgeschlagen.

„Hier besser als an jedem anderen Ort" sagte McGonagall. „Wir werden aber über einen Notfall-Stützpunkt nachdenken, sobald wir diese Krise im Griff haben."

Sobald. Ich hielt mich daran fest. Wenn McGonagall glaubte, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, wollte ich ihr nicht widersprechen.

Dann wurde es plötzlich ziemlich voll in der Küche, als Moody zurück kehrte und fast gleichzeitig die Weasleys in Begleitung von Sturgis Podmore und Daedalus Diggle eintrafen. Ein Stimmengewirr brach los, das McGonagall mit einem leichten Klopfen ihres Stabes auf den Küchentisch zum Schweigen brachte. Während sie die bestürzende Neuigkeit zu Gehör brachte und einen Ansturm von Fragen beantwortete, so gut sie konnte, schloss Sirius die Beschwörung ab und legte den Parspertoto zusammen mit dem winzigen Stückchen Stoff von dem Knopf in die Mitte des Kreises.

„_Facesso Familiaris_" sagte er und wob das komplizierte Muster des Zaubers über dem Bannkreis. Ein kurzer, blendend heller Lichtstrahl fuhr von dem Stofffetzen in den Parspertoto, der auf der Tischplatte klapperte und tanzte und dann wieder zur Ruhe kam. Sirius nahm ihn und klappte ihn auf.

„Sehr gut" sagte er zu mir. „Gehen wir."

„Du solltest hier bleiben, wirklich" sagte ich. „Es ist viel zu gefährlich."

„Da glaubst du nicht wirklich dran" sagte er und fasste mich am Arm. Ich wusste plötzlich, was er vorhatte.

„Sirius!" hörte ich Moodys alarmierte Stimme. „Bleib, wo du bist!"

„Hi…" sagte ich.

Wir apparierten.

„…lfe" sagte ich.

Glasscherben und Steine knirschten unter meinen Schuhsohlen. Der Boden war uneben, Vegetation, namentlich Disteln, hatte alten Asphalt aufgebrochen und sich einen Weg ans Licht gesucht. Es war kalt und dämmerte.

„Schschsch" machte er neben mir.

„Das ist auch eine Art von Entführung, weißt du" zischte ich wütend.

Er klappte den Parspertoto auf und bewegte ihn im Halbkreis um uns herum.

„Es hat funktioniert" sagte er atemlos. „Merlin! Ich bin ein Genie."

„Was?" sagte ich.

„Ich habe den Apparitionszauber mit dem Suchzauber verknüpft" sagte er. „Damit es uns gleich in die richtige Richtung zieht."

„Und wo sind wir?" fragte ich.

„Keine Ahnung" sagte er. „Der Parspertoto hat die Richtung vorgegeben. In der Nähe von Moony, jedenfalls. Die Nadel spricht schon an."

Ich sah mich um. Hinter uns befand sich, was ein altes Fabrikgebäude sein konnte: ein heruntergekommener Klinkerbau, dessen Fenster sämtlich eingeschlagen oder mit Brettern vernagelt waren. Tote Stromkabel baumelten über einer Tür, von der die braune Farbe in dicken Schichten abblätterte. Der Lärm der Großstadt drang wie Meeresrauschen zu uns.

„Hier entlang" sagte Sirius und setzte sich in Bewegung.

„Wir sollten zurück apparieren" flüsterte ich dringlich. „Wir können es nicht zu zweit mit einer Horde Todessern aufnehmen! Wir brauchen Unterstützung!"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass von denen jemand hier ist" sagte Sirius und zog geräuschvoll die Luft durch die Nase. „Nein. Ich glaube nicht." Er drückte mir den Parspertoto in die Hand, ging auf alle Viere und wandelte.

„Du spinnst" flüsterte ich verzweifelt, während ich, den Parspertoto in der Linke, den Stab in der Rechten, hinter ihm her stolperte. „Du hast bloß Angst, dass sie dich petrifizieren und einsperren, damit du nicht hier draußen herum springst."

Snuffles gab ein tiefes Grollen von sich und trabte ohne Umschweife auf die Tür zu. Er setzte sich davor und sah mich unverwandt an.

„Soll ich wirklich?" flüsterte ich, mein Herz schlug mir irgendwo im Hals. Ich konnte es nicht glauben, dass ich mutterseelenalleine mit einem verrückten Hund auf einem Abbruchgrundstück herum sprang, die Tatsache ignorierend, dass in Nummer Zwölf eine Anzahl der kompetentesten Zauberer des Königreiches zu meiner Unterstützung bereit stand.

Snuffles winselte leise und stieß mich mit der Nase an. Ich räusperte mich und hob meinen Stab.

„_Alohomora_" flüsterte ich. Eine kleine silbrige Spur geisterte das Schloss entlang, und es gab ein vernehmliches Klicken. Ich drückte die Klinke. Die Tür schwang auf. An meinen Beinen vorbei zwängte Snuffles sich ins Innere, ich hörte, wie seine Krallen auf dem Betonboden kratzten, dann verschwand er, die Nase über dem Boden, aus meiner Sicht.

Mich traf fast der Schlag, als ich eine Stimme hörte.

„Verdammt."

Es war Sirius, nur Sirius, kein Todesser, alles war in Ordnung, ich versuchte, nicht hier vor der Tür in meinen Schuhen am Schock zu sterben.

„Ich war schon mal hier" sagte er gedämpft. „Ich versteh' das nicht. Emilia? Kommst du, oder was?"

Ich schob mich ins Innere. Es roch nach nassem Beton und Schimmel. Wir befanden uns in einem großen, leeren, von eckigen Betonpfeilern gestützten Raum. Der Boden war bedeckt von Bauschutt und vermodertem Laub, das der Wind durch die Fensteröffnungen herein geweht hatte. Fenster auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite zeigten mir Ausschnitte eines Innenhofes, in dem eine Birke wuchs. Zur Linken führte eine Türöffnung in einen dunklen Flur.

„Wir waren zwei Mal hier" sagte Sirius verwirrt. „Im Sommer. Um den Vollmond hier zu verbringen. Moony hatte eine Wohnung ein paar Straßen weiter. Es war, bevor wir nach Nummer Zwölf umzogen."

„Suchen wir ihn" sagte ich und hielt den Parspertoto vor mich. Er zeigte geradeaus Richtung Innenhof.

„Und du bist sicher, dass niemand sonst hier ist?" flüsterte ich, als wir den Raum durchquerten. Sirius wandelte erneut und trabte zu der gegenüber liegenden Fensterfront, die Nase über dem Boden. Diese Antwort war weniger präzise, als ich es mir gewünscht hätte. Ich seufzte und folgte ihm.

Fernsehen bildet, auch wenn die meisten Zauberer das niemals zugeben würden. Ich hatte meine Polizeiserien gesehen. Ich duckte mich und näherte mich den Fenstern von der Seite, um nicht in ein mögliches Schussfeld zu geraten, nur für den Fall, dass Snuffles sich irren sollte. Mein momentan vierfüßiger Begleiter sah offenbar keine Veranlassung für ähnliche Sicherheitsmaßnahmen, er sprang auf einen Schutthaufen und von dort aus mit elegantem Satz aus dem Fenster. Ich behielt meine Position seitlich vom Fenster und spähte vorsichtig in den Innenhof. Er schien leer. Ein paar Schritte weiter sah ich Snuffles im hohen, gelben Gras schnüffeln, dann warf er den Kopf in den Nacken und heulte.

Ich hatte noch genug Herzrasen vom letzten Schreck, ich erschrak nur milde. Ich kletterte aus dem Fenster, hinter Snuffles her, ich konzentrierte mich ganz darauf, mir nicht die Hände an den Resten der Fensterscheibe zu schneiden. Mein Gehirn weigerte sich, in Betracht zu ziehen, was Snuffles da vielleicht gefunden hatte… oder wen. Und in welchem Zustand. Ich ging einfach zu ihm hinüber, ungeachtet irgendwelcher Todesser, die plötzlich in Fensteröffnungen erscheinen und mich verhexen mochten, und sah nach.

Es war seine Robe. Nur seine Robe. Er war nicht darin. Ich begann wieder, zu atmen. Ich hatte keine Vorstellung davon, was mit ihm passiert sein mochte, aber so lange ich keinen schrecklich leblosen Körper hatte, konnte alles noch in Ordnung kommen. Ich nahm die Robe vom Boden, schüttelte sie aus und legte sie mir um die Schultern. Sein Geruch hing darin, und für einen Augenblick presste ich die Hand vor den Mund und konnte nicht verhindern, dass mir Tränen aus den Augen stürzten, ich merkte kaum, dass etwas sich in den Falten der Robe versteckt hatte, das jetzt mit leisem Klicken zu Boden fiel. Ich zwinkerte und hob es auf. Es war die Brille, die er sich mit Sirius teilte. Sie war mit Staub bedeckt, und auf ihren Gläsern klebten die getrockneten Reste einer dunklen Flüssigkeit.

Blut. Oh. Merlin. Vielleicht nur Nasenbluten. Vielleicht nur ein Kratzer, eine Schramme, vielleicht nur…

Snuffles war schon auf dem Weg. Die Nase dicht über dem Boden, trabte er davon, und ich folgte ihm, obwohl ich meine Füße kaum spürte. Die Brille steckte ich in die Tasche meiner Robe.

Snuffles führte mich durch eine weitere Tür in den hinteren Teil des Gebäudes, offenbar der ehemalige Bürotrakt. Wir gingen einen schmutzigen Gang entlang, in dem noch Reste eines blauen Bodenbelages sichtbar waren, dann in eines der ehemaligen Büros und durch das Fenster hinaus auf einen umzäunten Parkplatz. Ich musste mich nicht bemühen, um die Blutspuren auf dem Fensterbrett und an den Glasscherben im Fensterrahmen zu sehen. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und rannte hinter Snuffles her, der schon auf halbem Weg zum Zaun war. Hinter dem Zaun war ein Gehweg und eine Reihe parkender Autos, und dahinter rauschte der Verkehr vorbei. Ich holte ihn am Tor ein, wo er suchend im Kreis lief, dann trabte er davon, am Zaun entlang, bis zu einem Loch, durch das man sich auf die Straße hinaus quetschen konnte, wenn man ein Hund war, oder wenn man sehr dünn war. Ich war keines von beiden.

„Ich nehme das Tor" sagte ich und zeigte mit dem Finger. Snuffles verzichtete darauf, mir ein Zeichen von Verständnis zu geben, er warf sich auf den Bauch und schlängelte sich durch den schmalen Spalt. Ich ließ ihn und beeilte mich, zum Tor zu kommen. Er würde der erste auf der anderen Seite sein, und ich traute ihm zu, mich einfach stehen zu lassen.

Mit einem schnellen Zauber öffnete ich das schwere Vorhängeschloss und wickelte die rostige Kette ab, damit ich einen der Torflügel bewegen konnte. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass ich jetzt nicht einem pflichtbewussten Muggel in die Hände fiel, der sich fragte, was eine seltsam gekleidete, offenbar verzweifelte junge Frau auf einem Abbruchgrundstück zu suchen hatte. Remus hatte vor einiger Zeit begonnen, mir einen seiner „kleinen Überlebenszauber" beizubringen, wie er es nannte, eine Art Verschleierung, mit der man aus der bewussten Wahrnehmung von Muggeln verschwinden konnte, ohne sich faktisch unsichtbar zu machen. Er hätte stundenlang in Buchhandlungen Zeitungen gelesen, ohne behelligt zu werden, hatte er mit müdem Lächeln erwähnt, und man wüsste nie, wozu man solche kleinen Zauber benötigte. Wir hatten das Projekt verschoben, als ich nach ausdauerndem Üben und in der völligen Überzeugung, aus jedermanns Wahrnehmung vollständig gelöscht zu sein, in der Küche von Sirius mit den Worten „He, hast du zufällig'n Kaffee für mich?" begrüßt worden war. Ich hatte mich daran gewöhnt, kein magisches Multitalent zu sein, aber manchmal traf es mich immer noch hart.

Zum Beispiel, wenn ich versuchte, einen schweren, rostigen Torflügel zu bewegen, der irgendwie im Boden Wurzeln geschlagen hatte, während auf der anderen Seite Snuffles jaulte und im Kreis sprang, und ich sicher war, dass wir gerade die Aufmerksamkeit aller zehn Millionen Londoner auf uns zogen. Ich warf mich mit aller Kraft gegen das Tor, und es bewegte sich ungefähr drei Millimeter. Snuffles jaulte und bewegte sich zu dem Loch, durch das er gekrochen war, und zurück.

„Lass es gut sein" fauchte ich ihn an, während mir schmerzhafte Röte im Gesicht brannte. „Ich pass' nicht durch. Und jetzt geh zur Seite!"

Ich rammte meinen Stab zwischen die Gitterstäbe. Ich hatte die Nase voll, und mir war egal, wie viele Muggel gleich den Schreck ihres Lebens kriegen würden.

„_Fortissime_" bellte ich, und mit einem durchdringenden Geräusch von Metall auf Straßenpflaster platzte das Tor auf, weit genug, dass ich durch den Spalt passte. Ich quetschte mich durch, raffte meine Roben und rannte hinter Snuffles her, der sich schon wieder einen Vorsprung verschafft hatte.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo wir waren. Ich nahm an, es war eine der Vorstädte, es sah nicht gerade nach einer teuren Wohngegend aus. Die Straße war gesäumt von einer Reihe hoher Wohnhäuser, die Fassaden geschwärzt von Schicht um Schicht aus Straßendreck. Wäsche trocknete auf Balkonen, trotz der kalten Witterung. Wir passierten einen Hauseingang, in dem zwei Frauen mit bunten Kopftüchern ihr Gespräch unterbrachen und uns interessiert hinterher schauten. Ich erwischte einen Blick in einen schmutzigen, mit Mülltonnen und Fahrrädern voll gestellten Hinterhof, der mich durchaus an Nummer Zwölf erinnerte, dann erreichten wir ein blaues U, und Snuffles sprang zu meinem Erstaunen die Treppe hinunter. Etwas war mit ihm geschehen, er war Spannung von der Nasen- bis zur Schwanzspitze, in sein beständiges leises Winseln hatte sich ein drohendes Knurren gemischt. Er schnüffelte auf der Treppe, wich einem Mann mit einem Koffer aus, der die Stufen hinauf kam, und sprang hinunter in die Unterführung, die den Namen der Station verriet: Baker Street. Nie gehört.

Er würde doch nicht mit der U-Bahn gefahren sein? Warum sollte er? Wenn er das konnte, konnte er auch apparieren. Wenn er in eine U-Bahn gestiegen war, egal aus welchen Gründen, hatten wir ihn verloren. Ich versuchte, nicht dran zu denken.

Es war eine der größeren Stationen, mit mehreren Bahnsteigen und einem Zeitungsladen bei den Automaten. Es war Betrieb, ich hörte aus der Ferne das Donnern und Quietschen einer U-Bahn, und ein Schwall von Muggeln kam uns entgegen.

„Snuffles!" rief ich und bemühte mich, aufzuschließen. „Warte! Bei Fuß, verdammt!"

Er verzögerte zumindest seinen Schritt, so dass ich ihn einholen konnte.

„Du musst bei mir bleiben" flüsterte ich verzweifelt. „Ich müsste dich eigentlich an der Leine führen."

Er knurrte, drohend und tief in seiner Kehle. Ich machte einen erschreckten Schritt zur Seite. Er sah mich mit seinen blauen Augen an und wuffte dringend.

„Okay" sagte ich, bemüht, zu übersetzen. „Du bleibst bei mir, und ich laufe, so schnell ich kann." Ich verschwieg ihm, dass ich das ohnehin schon getan hatte.

Er senkte die Nase über den Boden und zickzackte durch die Unterführung. Er schien irritiert und für einen Moment verunsichert, ich konnte mir vorstellen, welchem Ansturm von Gerüchen er ausgesetzt war.

„Such" flüsterte ich. „Such, Snuffles."

Er benötigte meine Ermunterung nicht. Er hatte seine Spur wieder gefunden und hetzte auf ihr entlang, dass ich kaum Schritt halten konnte. Ich hörte ihn knurren, wild und laut. Die Leute, die uns entgegen kamen, wichen erschreckt zur Seite, und ich fiel ein wenig zurück, ich wollte nicht aussehen wie das Frauchen, das vom Sicherheitsdienst angehalten und zur Rede gestellt wird. Wir passierten die Rolltreppen, die zum unteren Bahnsteig führten. Ich hastete um eine Ecke und sah Snuffles' buschigen Schwanz vor mir um eine weitere Ecke verschwinden, seine Fährte musste deutlich sein, wir waren nah dran. Wenn er nur nicht in eine U-Bahn gestiegen war. Bitte nicht, bitte nicht.

Dann hörte ich etwas, das mich mit einem kalten Schauer überschüttete, als sei ich unter die Dusche gestiegen. Ich presste die Hand vor den Mund. Snuffles bellte, wild und maßlos wütend, es war keine Warnung mehr, es war eine Ankündigung, und dann ging sein Bellen in wildes Knurren über und in etwas, das wie das grollende Fauchen einer Großkatze klang, ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass Hunde solche Laute von sich geben konnten, nicht mal die Boggarts meiner Kindheit hatten das geschafft, und Geschrei legte sich darüber, hastige Schritte und Flüche.

Ich sah um die Ecke.

Wie der Grim höchst persönlich war Snuffles unter eine Gruppe von Fußballfans oder ähnlichem gefahren, um die ich allein schon wegen ihrer groben Stiefel und ihrer kurz geschorenen Haare einen großen Bogen gemacht hätte. Ich sah die auseinander gestobene Gruppe, wie sie sich unschlüssig ansahen, Schritt zurück, Schritt nach vorne, fluchend, einige zogen Messer. Einer unter ihnen war zu Boden gegangen und schrie um sein Leben, Snuffles lag auf ihm und hatte das Gebiss in seiner Schulter versenkt, ich sah, wie er riss und schüttelte, Fetzen von Jacke und Sweatshirt hingen zwischen seinen Zähnen, und Blut spritzte. Nahebei lag ein Baseballschläger, und hinter dem, den Snuffles umgerissen hatte, kauerte eine Gestalt an der Wand und schützte den Kopf mit den Armen, er war barfuß, das fiel mir zuerst auf und verwunderte mich, seine Hose war fleckig und zerrissen und er versuchte ganz offenbar, in seiner dunklen Ecke mit der Wand zu verschmelzen.

Ich tat, was ich am besten konnte. Ich geriet in Panik.

Ich hörte jemanden schreien, ich brauchte eine Weile, bis ich begriff, dass ich es war. Am Rande meiner Wahrnehmung blieben Passanten stehen, offenbar unschlüssig, was sie von der Szene zu halten hatten, oder auch nur schaulustig, man sah nicht jeden Tag so viel Blut in einer U-Bahn, zum Eingreifen berufen fühlte sich jedenfalls niemand. Ich stand und schrie und sah zu, wie einer der Typen sich nach dem Baseballschläger bückte. Ich dachte nicht sehr genau nach. Ich riss meinen Stab aus dem Ärmel.

„_Accio_ Schläger!" schrie ich, und wie ein Geschoss kam der Schläger auf mich zu und hätte mir um ein Haar die Lichter ausgeschaltet, ich konnte mich gerade noch ducken und ihn aus der Luft fangen. Der Typ sah mich an, als sei er soeben seinem ersten Boggart begegnet.

„Verschwindet!" schrie ich und schwang den Schläger. Es gelang mir zumindest, einige weitere auf mich aufmerksam zu machen, allerdings schienen sie sich von meiner kleinen Wenigkeit mit dem Schläger nicht sonderlich eingeschüchtert zu fühlen.

„Sie… sie hat…" versuchte der Typ, der meinen Accio gesehen hatte, zu berichten, und zeigte mit dem Finger auf mich.

„Ist das dein Hund?" fragte mich ein anderer drohend. Er hatte eine Bierflasche in der einen Hand und in der anderen ein Messer. Ich warf an ihm vorbei einen Blick auf Snuffles, von dessen Maul das Blut troff. Sein Opfer gab seltsam gurgelnde Geräusche von sich. Mir wurde schlecht. Der Typ vor mir lenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit aber schnell wieder auf sich, indem er mir kurzerhand sein Klappmesser unter die Nase hielt.

„Pfeif ihn zurück" sagte er, „oder ich stech' dich ab."

Ich räusperte mich und schielte auf das Messer. Ich spitzte die Lippen, doch es wollte kein Ton kommen.

„Ich kann nicht pfeifen" flüsterte ich.

„Lass den Schläger fallen" sagte ein anderer, und ich gehorchte. Von meinem Stab hatte er nichts gesagt, schließlich.

„_Expelli…_" flüsterte ich, kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte verzweifelt, mich zu konzentrieren. „_Expelliarmus…_"

Es war nur seiner Überraschung zuzuschreiben, dass er das Messer verlor. Es fiel klirrend vor meine Füße, und ich war geistesgegenwärtig genug, es weg zu kicken.

„Was" sagte er verwirrt.

„Verschwindet" flüsterte ich, hielt meinem Angreifer den Stab unters Kinn und zauberte das erste, was mir einfiel.

„_Pyrodaemonis._"

Eine kleine Batterie von Feuerwerkskörpern schoss laut knatternd aus der Spitze meines Stabes. Sie bestanden aus nichts weiter als Luft und Magie, aber mein Gegenüber schrie wie am Spieß, stürzte rückwärts und ging zu Boden. Ich erneuerte den Zauber und hielt meinen Stab vor mich. Bunte Lichter tanzten zwischen mir und den anderen Abenteuerlustigen.

„Verschwindet" schrie ich, um das Geknatter zu übertönen, „oder ich schieß' euch ins All!"

Ich war mehr als erleichtert zu sehen, dass einige von ihnen meinen Vorschlag ganz vernünftig fanden und sich beeilten, ihn in die Tat umzusetzen. Snuffles war durch den Lärm aus seinem Amoklauf gerissen worden, er war zur Wand zurück gewichen und schnappte wild knurrend um sich. Von seinen Lefzen troffen lange, rote Fäden. Sein Opfer lag am Boden, ich war erleichtert zu sehen, dass es stoßweise atmete.

„Phil" sagte einer der beiden, die sich noch nicht recht entschieden hatten, und starrte auf seinen Kollegen hinunter.

„Nehmt ihn mit und haut ab" sagte ich. „Schnell. Er sieht aus, als würde er eine Menge Blut verlieren."

„Du Schlampe" knurrte einer der Typen und trat auf mich zu. „Das ist dein verdammter Köter. Ich mach dich fertig."

Ich hielt meinen Stab vor mich, aber die Nummer mit den Feuerwerkskörpern schien an Wirkung zu verlieren.

„Es ist nicht meiner" sagte ich lahm. „Ihr habt sein Herrchen angegriffen. Ihr seid selber schuld."

Er machte einen großen Schritt und stieß mich heftig. Ich bemerkte ein wenig spät, dass er sich von meinem Holzstöckchen nicht länger einschüchtern ließ, und ging rückwärts zu Boden. Nur Augenblicke später war er über mir, seine Faust füllte mein Blickfeld, und einscharfer Schmerz explodierte zwischen meinen Augen. Ich schrie. Etwas Hartes traf meinen Hinterkopf, dann wieder, er schien meinen Kopf gegen den Boden zu schlagen, wie ich es mit Eiern auf der Tischplatte tat. Ich schluckte Blut. Ich wusste, es wäre an der Zeit, etwas zu unternehmen, aber ich war wirklich sehr damit beschäftigt, Schmerzen zu haben.

„_Stupor_" sagte eine Stimme hinter mir, und mein Angreifer fiel schlaff auf mich drauf. Ich strampelte schwach, dann erschien eine Hand auf dem narbigen Leder seiner Jacke und zog ihn beiseite. Ich kam keuchend auf die Knie.

„Geht's?" sagte Sirius. Sein Haar stand wild zu allen Seiten ab, und sein Gesicht war blutverschmiert. Ich sah in seine Augen, die irrsinnige Wut war daraus verschwunden. Ich nickte.

„Gut" sagte er. Er stand auf, rieb sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und betrachtete das Blut an seinen Fingern. Dann schaute er hinüber zu seinem Opfer, dessen Oberkörper zwischen Schulter und Hals nicht mehr als eine blutige Masse war, sagte „Oh mein Gott", ging in die Knie und erbrach sich heftig.

Ich machte mir nicht die Mühe, mich auf meine Füße zu stellen. Auf allen Vieren kroch ich in den dunklen Winkel, in dem ich verschwommen eine zusammen gekauerte Gestalt ausmachte.

Er lag, die Knie an die Brust gezogen, den Kopf in den Armen vergraben. Mir fiel auf, dass er wirklich sehr dünn war, er nahm kaum Platz weg in seiner Ecke. Er wimmerte leise und schaukelte sich ein wenig. Ich zwinkerte und versuchte, meine Sicht zu klären, dann bemerkte ich endlich, dass meine Brille fehlte.

„Remus" flüsterte ich und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Er zuckte und wimmerte. Sein Körper war so hart und angespannt, dass ich mich fragte, wie er diese Haltung jemals wieder lösen sollte.

„Remus" flüsterte ich und begann hilflos, seine Haare zu streicheln. Mir war schlecht, und ich war längst jenseits von Panik. Ich fühlte mich taub. Ich war froh darum. Ich legte mich neben ihn auf den schmutzigen, braun gefliesten Boden der Unterführung, streichelte ihn und flüsterte seinen Namen, bis die Spannung langsam wich.

„Sprich mit mir" flüsterte ich. „Bitte. Sag mir, was passiert ist."

Er hob den Kopf aus den Armen und sah mich an. Sein Gesicht war zerkratzt und blutverschmiert, und sein Blick kam von weit her. Seine Augen waren gelb wie Bernstein.


	7. Bücher und Geheimnisse

Hallo zusammen,

nicht viel zu sagen zu diesem Kapitel. Schrieb sich schnell und flüssig und ohne Stromausfälle und Computerabstürze.

Der übliche **Disclaimer**: immer noch nicht meins.

**Soundtrack**: Cyndi Lauper, True Colours (Album unbekannt). Später dann: Leonard Cohen, Dance me to the End of Love (Album unbekannt, aber vertreten auf der "More best of" von 1997)

Die erwähnten **Vertreter aus Remus' Bibliothek** sind im einzelnen:

William Shakespeare: Hamlet, Prince of Denmark

Alexandre Dumas: Die drei Musketiere

Abraxas Greenleaf: Mysteries of Wandless Magic (ist, glaube ich, für Muggel nicht erhältlich)

Lewis Carrol: Alice in Wonderland

Ursula K. LeGuyn: Earthsea

Stefan Zweig: Schachnovelle.

**Momentchen**: Severus und Emilia küssen sich? Ja. Aber nur einmal, unter nicht ganz geklärten Umständen (wann ist schon mal etwas völlig klar, was den Tränkemeister betrifft?) Und es war, bevor der Wolf sein Revier markiert hat. Näheres ist in „Großstadtmagie" nachzulesen.

**Besonderen Gruß**: an **Slytherene**, die mich mit ihren wunderbaren Emails wirklich geplättet hat, an „**cdt**", die immer so nett reviewt und bei der ich mich mangels Emailadresse gar nicht bedanken kann, und an alle anderen **Erst- und Wiederholt-Reviewer**, vielen Dank!

So. Eine Runde Baldrian für alle, und los geht's.

**Nachtrag**: Okay. Ganz ohne technisches Problem geht's offenbar nicht. Noch jemand Probleme mit am 4./5. November? Habe das kapitel noch mal neu hochgeladen (inhaltlich unverändert), war mir nicht sicher, ob das System es „angenommen" hat. Also, neuer Versuch.

oooOOOooo

**SIEBTES KAPITEL, IN DEM EMILIA SICH IN EINER BIBLIOTHEK VERLÄUFT UND SEVERUS SNAPE EIN GEHEIMNIS FÜR SICH BEHÄLT**

„Merlins Bart" sagte Poppy Pomfrey und schlug die Hände vor den Mund. „Und um wen soll ich mich nun zuerst kümmern?"

„Remus" sagten Sirius und ich wie aus einem Mund. „Mir geht's gut" fügte er hinzu, obwohl er eindeutig nicht danach aussah. „Ist nicht mein Blut."

Ich kniete neben Remus auf dem Küchenboden in Nummer Zwölf. Ich hatte ihn huckepack appariert, obwohl ich das doch eigentlich gar nicht konnte. Ich war fertig. Rund um mich bewegte sich schemenhaft der gesamte Orden, ich hörte aufgeregtes Stimmengewirr, machte mir aber nicht die Mühe, die einzelnen Stimmen zu sortieren oder ihnen zuzuhören. Poppy Pomfreys schmales, besorgtes Gesicht schwebte über mir, ich spürte, wie sie meine Nase betastete.

„Nichts gebrochen" sagte sie und wedelte mit ihrem Stab. „_Hämatabsorbo._" Das dicke Ding zwischen meinen Augen, das meine Nase gewesen war, schrumpfte auf Normalgröße. Mein Atem ging leichter.

„Danke" murmelte ich. Sie lächelte flüchtig und ging neben mir in die Knie, um Remus anzusehen.

„Wir haben keinen Vollmond, oder?" sagte sie, und das Lächeln war von ihrem Gesicht gewischt.

„Nein" sagte ich. „Noch zehn Tage oder so."

„Dann frage ich mich, was man mit ihm gemacht hat" murmelte sie und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. Remus wimmerte und rollte sich noch fester zusammen, seine Augen irrten durch den Raum. Pomfrey zog die Hand wieder zurück.

„Schade um diesen klaren Intellekt" sagte eine kühle Stimme neben mir. „Da hat jemand ganze Arbeit geleistet." Der Zipfel einer bauschigen schwarzen Robe streifte meine Wange.

„Severus" sagte ich. „Oh, ich bin ja so froh, Sie zu sehen", und dann brach ich in Tränen aus.

Er produzierte aus dem Nichts ein blütenweißes Taschentuch und reichte es mir hinunter.

„Bringen wir ihn weg" sagte er. „Das Geschnatter und Getöse kostet ihn den letzten Verstand, falls er noch welchen übrig hat."

„Und wohin?" flüsterte ich.

„Sagen Sie's mir" sagte er und übergoss mich mit einem kühlenden Blick. „An einen Ort, den der Wolf als sicher betrachtet. Eine Art – Wolfsbau, falls dieses Haus so etwas bietet."

„Mach mir keine Vorschriften, ja?" hörte ich Sirius' unbeherrschte Stimme im Hintergrund. „Ich gehe wann ich will, wohin ich will! Niemand kann von mir verlangen, dass ich hier sitze und Däumchen drehe, wenn Moony mich braucht!"

„Das Wohnzimmer im ersten Stock" sagte ich und wischte mit dem Ärmel über meine frisch verheilte Nase. „Er benutzt es für seine Verwandlung."

„Wir apparieren" sagte Severus. „Ich nehme ihn."

Ich nickte und versuchte, mich zu konzentrieren.

„Dumbledore kann mich mal!" schrie Sirius. „Sicherheitsvorkehrungen! So eine Scheiße! Man sieht ja, was die taugen!"

Es war knapp. Mein Körper schmerzte, als hätte ich mich selbst durch den Mixer gedreht, als ich auf dem weichen Teppich im Wohnzimmer die Augen aufmachte. Ich warf einen Blick hinunter zu meinen Füßen. Sie waren noch dran.

„Oh, Merlin" murmelte ich und kam schwankend in die Höhe. „Ich hätte die Treppe nehmen sollen."

„Kommen Sie her" sagte Severus hinter mir. „Er lässt sich nicht anfassen. Ich hätte ihn gern auf dem Sofa."

„Nicht aufs Sofa" sagte ich. „Vor den Kamin." Ich nahm die Decke von der Sofalehne, faltete sie und breitete sie vor der Kaminumrandung aus. Es hafteten Hundehaare daran und Haare aus einem anderen, spröden Pelz. Der Kamin war kalt, wir hatten den Raum seit einigen Tagen nicht mehr benutzt. Ich überlegte kurz, ob ich ein Feuer anschüren sollte, aber ich war mir nicht sicher, ob Remus – der Wolf – wer immer er war, in diesem Zustand – was auch immer das für ein Zustand war – vielleicht Angst vor direktem Feuer hätte, und so begnügte ich mich damit, die Fliesen vor dem Kamin mit einem _Energete_ anzuwärmen.

Wir brachten ihn rüber und legten ihn auf die Decke. Er machte uns keine Schwierigkeiten, sein Körper war wieder zusammen gerollt und völlig steif und ohnehin bestürzend leicht. Sein gelber Blick war starr, und er gab mit jedem Atemzug ein kleines Geräusch von sich, das irgendwo zwischen einem Wimmern und einem Knurren lag, es war die einzige Lebensäußerung, die wir von ihm bekamen. Ich starrte auf ihn hinunter, ich konnte mitverfolgen, wie ein unkontrollierbares Zittern von meinem Körper Besitz ergriff.

„Hören Sie mir zu" sagte Severus. „Ich brauche Sie jetzt, und zwar draußen vor der Tür. Halten Sie die anderen aus dem Zimmer, vor allem Black. Jede Störung wirkt sich nachteilig aus, verstanden?"

„Ja" flüsterte ich.

„Um dieser Bitte nachzukommen, wir es erforderlich sein, dass Sie aufstehen und sich zur Tür bewegen" sagte er.

„Okay" flüsterte ich und kam auf die Füße wie eine Marionette.

„Jetzt machen Sie schon" sagte er ungeduldig.

„Sie" sagte ich und schluckte. „Sie… ich meine… Sie helfen ihm, oder? Sie bringen ihn zurück? Es wird alles gut, oder?"

Er sah zu mir hinauf, er hatte sich bereits neben Remus auf die Decke gekniet. Sein dunkler Blick war weich, oder vielleicht war es auch nur die ungewohnte Perspektive.

„Seien Sie ganz beruhigt" sagte er. „Und jetzt raus."

Ich ging zur Tür. Ich machte sie auf, ging raus, und machte die Tür hinter mir zu. Ich stand und starrte in den dunklen Flur, bis ich Schritte auf der Treppe hörte, sie nahmen mehrere Stufen auf einmal.

„Wo ist er?" sagte Sirius, der oben an der Treppe erschien. Ich deutete mit einem zitternden Daumen auf die Tür hinter mir.

„Oh" sagte er. „Gut. Du hast ihn aus dem Lärm raus gebracht. Guter Gedanke. Aber warum stehst du vor der Tür?"

„Ich soll verhindern, dass jemand stört" sagte ich schwach.

„Stört?" sagte er stirnrunzelnd. „Wobei?"

„Ich weiß nicht" sagte ich. „Bei dem, was Severus mit ihm macht."

„Snape ist da drin? Mit ihm? Alleine? Bist du noch zu retten?"

„Er versucht, ihn zurück zu holen" sagte ich, und meine Augen gingen zur Treppe, in der Hoffnung auf Verstärkung. „Er ist ein Legilimens, Sirius. Wenn einer ihm helfen kann, dann er."

„Er ist ein schleimiges Arschloch!" schrie Sirius. „Er wird alles nur noch schlimmer machen! Er wird ihm den Rest geben und seinen Spaß dran haben!"

„Das ist nicht wahr" sagte ich erstickt. „Er hat gesagt, alles wird gut."

„Lass mich da rein" sagte Sirius und näherte sich, ich sah, wie seine Fäuste sich öffneten und schlossen. Sein schönes Gesicht war mir plötzlich fremd, es war etwas in seinen Augen, das mir Angst machte, ein scharfer, schriller Fanatismus.

„Nein" sagte ich, und dann, zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag: „Hilfe."

„Lass mich durch diese Tür" sagte Sirius mit stählerner Stimme.

„Äh" sagte ich. „Nein? Hilfe? Irgend jemand?"

„Sirius" sagte McGonagall von der Treppe. „Zurück."

„Oh, Merlin" sagte ich und begann wieder zu atmen. „Danke. Zu freundlich. Vielen Dank."

„Er ist da drin" sagte Sirius und klang plötzlich wie ein hilfloses Kind. „Mit… ihm. Ich sollte da drin sein. Ich kann doch nicht hier auf dem Flur stehen und warten, bis dieser… dieser…"

„Doch" sagte McGonagall sehr bestimmt. „Genau das wirst du tun. Und du kannst, wie wir alle, von Glück reden, dass Severus mit seinen Fähigkeiten sofort zur Stelle war. Er ist der Fachmann für alles, was Mentalzauber betrifft. Du kannst Remus nicht helfen, indem du ihm die Hand hältst."

„Ich bring ihn um" sagte Sirius zitternd. „Wenn er ihm was tut, bring ich ihn um."

„Weiß mittlerweile jemand, was eigentlich passiert ist?" fragte ich.

„Nein" sagte McGonagall. „Kingsleys Eule war verschwunden, ist aber mittlerweile wohl behalten wieder aufgetaucht. Jemand hat Remus eine gefälschte Nachricht zugestellt, hat ihn vor Kingsleys Haus abgefangen und etwas mit seinem Geist versucht. Informationen zu extrahieren, am wahrscheinlichsten. Wer das gewesen sein soll, und was schief gegangen ist, kann uns hoffentlich Severus sagen, wenn er erfolgreich ist."

„Das heißt, er kramt da gerade in Moonys Geist herum" sagte Sirius und sah selbst aus wie ein Geist.

„Er kramt nicht" sagte ich. „Warst du mal dabei, wenn Madam Pince Inventur in der Bibliothek macht? So in etwa stelle ich mir das vor."

Sirius gab ein Stöhnen von sich und starrte auf die Tür.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir alle wieder runter in die Küche gingen" sagte McGonagall.

„Okay" sagte ich , obwohl es mir widerstrebte, meinen Platz an der Tür zu verlassen. McGonagall wandte sich zur Treppe, und dann gingen wir doch nicht zurück in die Küche, denn die Tür ging auf und Severus erschien. Er lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen und strich sich mit seinen Händen übers Gesicht, ich hätte nicht mehr als diese Hände sehen müssen, um zu wissen, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Was ist los" sagte McGonagall, die meine Beobachtung offenbar teilte.

„Es gibt ein Problem" sagte Severus und nahm die Hände vom Gesicht, seine übliche unterkühlte Maske hatte Risse. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass eine Art von… Vertrauensverhältnis… zwischen uns bestünde, aber er betrachtet mich als Bedrohung und verweigert mir den Zugriff."

„Ich versteh' kein Wort" sagte ich. „Aber es klingt nicht gut."

„Ich benötige Unterstützung von eine vertrauten Person" sagte Severus und sah mich an.

„Wozu?" sagte Sirius lauernd. „Ich dachte, ein toller Legilimens wie du blättert anderer Leute Gehirn einfach durch wie unsereins den _Daily Prophet_."

„Nicht, wenn ein Okklumenserum den vollständigen Zusammenbruch der geistigen Tätigkeit bewirkt hat" sagte Severus.

„Ein was?" sagte Sirius.

„Okklumenserum" wiederholte ich. „Ein Trank, der einen vor dem gedanklichen Zugriff eines Legilimens schützen kann. Aber wieso sollte er…? Warum sollten die ihm erst einen solchen Trank einflößen und dann einen Legilimens auf ihn los lassen? Das ergibt doch keinen Sinn."

„In der Tat" sagte Severus und schenkte mir einen Schatten seiner üblichen Arroganz. „_So _ergibt es keinen."

„Entschuldigung" sagte ich. „Lassen wir doch das Rätselraten, ja? Ich bin viel zu kaputt."

„Er hat das Okklumenserum natürlich von mir bekommen" sagte Severus.

„Was?" sagte ich verwirrt. „Aber wozu? Er hat gar nichts gesagt."

„Weil er es selbstverständlich nicht wusste" sagte Severus mit einer ungeduldigen Geste.

„Was?" sagte ich. „Wann?"

„Du Schwein" sagte Sirius tonlos.

„Denken Sie nach" sagte Severus zu mir.

„Die rote Phiole" sagte ich.

„Die grüne, genau genommen" sagte Severus. „Die rote enthielt ein Placebo."

„Aber" sagte ich. „Es hat doch gerochen und geschmeckt wie Wolfsbann!"

„Der Geschmack ist mit Auszügen von Ammoniak und verbrannten Stärkeverbindungen leicht nachzuahmen" sagte Severus.

„Du riesengroßer Mistkerl" sagte Sirius. „Du wusstest es! Es waren deine Todesser-Freunde, und du hast gewusst, dass sie ihn holen würden!"

„Severus?" sagte McGonagall. „Ist das wahr?"

„Korrekt" sagte Severus. Er stand sehr gerade in der Tür, seine Hände hatte er in den Ärmeln seiner Robe versteckt. Sein weißes Gesicht war ein maskenhaftes Vorbild an Selbstbeherrschung. Ich schloss zu ihm auf.

„Ich bin sicher, es gibt einen Grund" sagte ich und sah zu ihm hinauf. Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich.

„Sie meinen, außerhalb der unbestrittenen Tatsache, dass ich ein sadistischer Perverser bin, der seine Freude daran hat, andere ins Verderben laufen zu lassen?" sagte er.

„Die Tatsache ist bestritten" sagte ich. „Von mir." Ich hatte mir allerdings einen schlechten Zeitpunkt ausgesucht für mein Postulat, denn plötzlich war Sirius neben mir.

„Ich wollte das schon immer mal tun" sagte er, holte aus und rammte Severus seine Faust ins Gesicht. Severus stürzte rückwärts, ich schrie, hinter mir hörte ich McGonagall rufen. Mir wäre das Blut in den Adern gefroren, wenn sie sich je in diesem Tonfall an mich gewandt hätte, aber Sirius ignorierte sie vollständig, er machte einen großen Schritt in das Wohnzimmer und beugte sich über Severus, der sich vom Boden aufrichtete und seine Nase betastete, aus der Blut strömte.

„O weh" sagte er, plötzliche Besorgnis in der Stimme. „Was hab ich nur getan? Ist sie gebrochen?"

„Ich glaube nicht" murmelte Severus benommen.

„Dann warte mal. Das lässt sich ändern" sagte Sirius und schlug erneut zu. Severus krümmte sich und schützte sein Gesicht, doch außer einem Keuchen kam kein Laut von ihm, oder doch, ich presste die Hand vor den Mund, um mein eigenes panisches Quieken zu ersticken. Er lachte, ein kleiner, verkrüppelter Laut von bestürzender Hässlichkeit.

„Mach nur weiter, Black" sagte er. „Zeig allen, was für ein primitiver, hirnloser Irrer du bist. Vielleicht bringen sie dich endlich zurück nach Azkaban."

„Sirius" sagte McGonagall hinter mir. „Ich zähle bis drei, bevor ich dich petrifiziere, wenn du dich nicht sofort entfernst. Eins…"

Sirius richtete sich auf und drehte sich zu uns um. Ich machte einen Schritt rückwärts. Sein Gesicht hatte nichts mehr, das ich kannte.

„Zwei" sagte McGonagall.

Sirius verpasste Severus einen letzten Tritt in die Rippen und stürmte hinaus.

„Merlins Güte" sagte McGonagall, atmete tief durch und steckte ihren Stab in den Ärmel zurück. Während sie sich über Severus beugte und ihm half, sich aufzusetzen, sah ich nach Remus. Ich war nicht sicher, ob er von dem Aufruhr überhaupt etwas mitbekommen hatte. Er lag zusammengerollte auf seiner Decke, Gesicht zum kalten Kamin, sein Blick ging ins Leere, und er wiegte sich leise. Ich kniete mich zu ihm und wischte mir Tränen ab, die sich unbemerkt in meinen Mundwinkeln eingefunden hatten und zitternd an meinem Kinn hingen. Ich streichelte sein welliges, honigfarbenes Haar, in dem die grauen Strähnen lagen wie ein Netz aus kalter Asche. Sein Atem geriet ins Stocken, ich sah, wie seine dünnen Hände sich auf der groben, dunklen Decke öffneten und schlossen. Ich legte meine Hand in seine, und er griff zu, reflexhaft, wie er es manchmal im Schlaf tat.

„Kannst du mich hören?" flüsterte ich. „Alles wird gut, hörst du? Alles wird gut."

Hinter mir im Zimmer hörte ich Schritte und Gemurmel, McGonagall hatte sich wohl Pomfrey zur Verstärkung geholt. Ich konzentrierte mich ganz darauf, die Anspannung aus Remus' Körper zu streicheln, ich sah nichts, was ich sonst tun konnte. Ich war maßlos erleichtert, als der einzige, dem ich noch zutraute, etwas zu tun, seine schwarzen Roben neben mir auf dem Boden ausbreitete.

„Sie haben ja Position bezogen, vorhin unter der Tür" sagte er, seine Stimme klang fast erstaunt. „Wie kommt es, dass Sie mich nicht für ein unmenschliches Monster halten, das es darauf abgesehen hat, Ihren Liebhaber zu vergiften?"

„Ich hab' nichts gegen Monster" sagte ich. „Monster ist sowieso ein sehr dehnbarer Begriff."

„Trotzdem bin ich überrascht" sagte er. „Und erfreut, soweit die Situation es zulässt."

Ich nahm den Blick von meinem reglosen Werwolf und sah in das fast ebenso reglose Gesicht des Tränkemeisters, und zum ersten Mal, seit ich ihn kannte, wich er meinem Blick aus.

„Damit können Sie gar nicht umgehen, was?" sagte ich.

„Mangelnde Übung, nehme ich an" sagte er. „Solidarität bezüglich meiner Person ist etwas, das ich selten erfahre."

„Schade, eigentlich" sagte ich.

„Ich wünsche nicht, das Thema zu vertiefen" sagte er. „Im Gegenzug bin ich aber bereit, Ihnen ein paar Antworten zu liefern. So weit ich sie kenne, zumindest."

„Das wäre schön" sagte ich.

„Selbstverständlich nenne ich keine Namen" sagte er. „Und ich bitte Sie, zu beachten, dass mein Wissen einen unerfreulich hohen Anteil an Spekulation beinhaltet."

„Schießen Sie schon los" sagte ich.

„Der liebenswerte Mr. Black hatte mit seiner Annahme durchaus Recht. Ich wusste, dass man Remus Lupin holen würde. Es gibt da einen unter _meinen Todesser-Freunden_, der ein merkwürdiges Interesse an Lupin, seinen Gewohnheiten und seiner näheren Beziehung zu Dumbledore entwickelt hat. Ich durchschaute seine stümperhaften Versuche, sein Interesse zu maskieren. Er stellte mir ein paar Fragen bezüglich des Wolfsbann, und ich gab ihm keine verwertbare Antwort, und wenig später wurde mir zugetragen, dass er sich auch an anderer Stelle um Informationen bemühte."

„Dumbledore?" fragte ich irritiert.

„Sie hatten doch nicht erwartet, dass jemand ein Interesse an Lupin persönlich hat" sagte er und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Außer Ihnen, meine ich."

„Na ja" sagte ich. „Nachdem er es war, den man entführt hat… eigentlich schon, doch."

„Lupin ist ein Bauernopfer in einem Spiel, dessen Ausmaß und Bedeutung er bei weitem nicht kennt" sagte Severus.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ihn das tröstet, wenn er aufwacht" sagte ich und sah zweifelnd auf meinen Werwolf hinunter.

„Ich bin nicht hier, um zu trösten" sagte Severus.

„Kennen Sie Ausmaß und Bedeutung dieses Spiels?" fragte ich ihn.

„Möglich" sagte er.

Ich seufzte. „Aber Sie werden es uns nicht mitteilen" vermutete ich.

„Ich werde Dumbledore in Kenntnis setzen, sobald er wieder greifbar ist."

„Das haben Sie bisher nicht getan?"

„Nein."

„Aber was sollte das Ganze? Was wollten die von ihm? Informationen? Und was hat der Wolfsbann damit zu tun?"

„Ich nehme an, sie haben versucht, ihn zu programmieren. Mittels eines _Hypnox_, am wahrscheinlichsten."

„Äh?"

„Benutzen Sie freundlicherweise Ihren eigenen Verstand. Ich bewege mich ebenso auf der Basis von Spekulationen wie Sie."

„Sie haben versucht, einen Befehl in seinem Unterbewusstsein einzupflanzen, der… was bewirkt? Dass er den Wolfsbann nicht nimmt, nach Hogwarts appariert und Dumbledore frisst?"

„Hätte ich gewusst, dass Sie sich auf der intellektuellen Basis von Grimm's Märchen bewegen, hätte ich Sie nicht aufgefordert, selbst zu denken" sagte er mit einer milden Version von gequälter Intelligenz. „Die körperliche Beschädigung Dumbledores ist überhaupt nicht zielführend und überdies schwer zu erreichen. Es geht um die Beschädigung seiner Integrität."

„Mh" sagte ich und machte runde Augen. Severus seufzte.

„Man pflanzt Lupins Unterbewusstsein den Befehl ein, zum nächsten Vollmond den Wolfsbann nicht zu nehmen, auszubrechen und in den Straßen von London ein paar Muggel anzufallen" sagte er. „Man macht die Sache öffentlich und diskreditiert Dumbledore, der nicht nur Umgang mit einer so erwiesenermaßen Dunklen Kreatur pflegt, sondern sie zu allem Überfluss auch noch zeitweise als Lehrer in Hogwarts beschäftigt hatte."

„Und man gibt ihm die silberne Kugel" sagte ich, während mir immer kälter wurde.

„Das ist der erfreuliche Zusatznutzen" sagte Severus.

„Was!"

„Aus deren Sicht. Man reduziert die Gefolgschaft Dumbledores um einen einflussreichen und gefährlichen Mann. Vielleicht hat man auch versucht, Informationen aus ihm zu extrahieren, aber das werden wir erst erfahren, wenn wir ihn wieder zurecht gerückt haben."

„Warum haben Sie nichts gesagt? Ihn nicht gewarnt?"

„Weil man nichts in seinem Gehirn finden kann, was er nicht weiß" sagte Severus.

„Ich dachte, das Okklumenserum sollte verhindern, dass man irgend etwas findet?"

„Ich war bei der Einnahme nicht anwesend" sagte er.

„Sie werden ihm doch wohl zutrauen, ein Fläschchen leer zu trinken, ohne Ihre Überwachung" sagte ich.

„Normalerweise schon" sagte er. „Unglücklicherweise verbringt er viel Zeit in der Gesellschaft eines nicht Zurechnungsfähigen, der erheblichen Einfluss auf ihn hat. Darüber hinaus befindet er sich in einem Zustand romantischer Irritation, der schwer vorhersehbare Folgen haben kann."

„Nun mal langsam" sagte ich.

Er sah mich an.

„Sind Ihre Fragen zur Genüge beantwortet?" fragte er.

„Was ist mit der Wolfsbann-Modifikation?" sagte ich. „Wir haben so viel Arbeit hinein gesteckt."

„Wir werden sie zum kommenden Vollmond testen" sagte er.

„Dann hatte er zum letzten Vollmond einen ganz normalen, nicht modifizierten?"

„Richtig" sagte er.

„Oh" sagte ich. „Aber er hat sich doch ganz anders gefühlt, dabei."

„Placebo" sagte Snape.

„Oder das, was Sie romantische Irritation nennen" sagte ich. „Na Mahlzeit."

„Noch irgendwelche Fragen?" sagte er.

„Nein" sagte ich. Hinter meiner Stirn ballten sich Kopfschmerzen. Ich fragte mich, ob ich hätte bemerken können, dass er uns alle hinters Licht führte. Wahrscheinlich nicht. Man schmuggelte niemanden in die Reihen der Voldemort-Anhänger, der ein schlechter Lügner war.

„Was sehen Sie mich so an?" sagte er.

„Nur so" sagte ich. „Entschuldigung."

Und dann tat der dunkle Tränkemeister etwas, das mich aus meiner erschöpften Lethargie riss: Er nahm seine Maske ab und ließ mich dahinter sehen.

„Es ist mir wichtig, dass Sie diesen einen Punkt verstanden haben" sagte er. „Meine Loyalität liegt beim Orden. Nicht bei einem oder mehreren einzelnen Mitgliedern. Ich bedaure, was Lupin widerfahren ist, aber ich musste es geschehen lassen. Ich bin kaum zu den wirklich wichtigen Personen in Voldemorts Reihen vorgedrungen. Man misstraut mir. Sie wissen das; Sie haben Aconita und ihre Gefolgschaft kennen gelernt. Der Orden kann aber nicht überleben und erfolgreich arbeiten ohne die Informationen, die ich von dort beschaffen kann. Merlin weiß, ich habe mich nicht um eine so zentrale Rolle bemüht, aber sie ist mir nun zugefallen, und ich kann unter keinen Umständen riskieren, meine Tarnung zu beschädigen. Ihm den Trank zu verabreichen war alles, was ich für ihn tun konnte. Und für den Orden. Haben Sie das verstanden?"

„Ja" sagte ich erstaunt.

„Gut" sagte er und war nicht mehr als ein dünner, hässlicher Mann, der seinen knochigen Körper unter ungezählten Lagen von schwarzen Stoffen verbarg, ich hatte es gewusst, aber ich wunderte mich immer wieder, wie wenig von ihm übrig blieb, wenn er seine Pose ablegte, und dann war es nicht wenig, sondern einfach völlig anders, als er lächelte, nicht herablassend, nicht inszeniert, nicht berechnend, einfach nur lächelte und sich an die Nase fasste und sagte:

„Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass Misstrauen durchaus schmerzhaft sein kann."

„Tja" sagte ich und gab das Lächeln zurück. „Sieht aus, als hätte der Job als geheimnisvoller und faszinierender Bösewicht gelegentlich seine Schattenseiten."

Er sah mich an, auf mich hinunter, den ganzen langen Weg an seiner Nase entlang, denn ich krümmte mich, als ich hörte, was mein Mund da so von sich gab. Mir wurde heiß.

„Hab ich faszinierend gesagt?" murmelte ich.

„Ich denke schon" sagte er, und ich hörte an seiner Stimme, dass die Maske zurück war, ich konnte förmlich hören, wie seine rechte Augenbraue sich hob, der Habicht überlegte wohl noch, ob dieses Stück Beute in den Menüplan passte.

Sie passte nicht. Die kleine Wühlmaus Emilia durfte weiter krabbeln und sich umgehend in einem Haufen Scham und peinlicher Berührtheit vergraben, was sie tat, bis zur Nasenspitze.

„Und das im Angesicht Ihres – wenn auch weg getretenen – Liebhabers" sagte Severus samtig, mit nur einer winzigen Spur von Schleifpapier.

„Machen Sie's nicht noch schlimmer" murmelte ich dumpf.

„Nein" sagte er. „Für die Zukunft. Sie reduzieren besser Ihre unangebrachten und mangelhaft motivierten Zuneigungsbekundungen. Sie verabreichen mir sonst möglicherweise eine Überdosis."

„Okay" sagte ich geknickt.

„Haben Sie sich genügend erholt?"

„Wovon? Von meinem Geplapper oder von der Schlägerei in der U-Bahn?"

„Von allem, was Sie bei konzentrierter Arbeit stören könnte."

„Ich glaub' schon" sagte ich und sah auf meinen reglosen Werwolf hinunter, der mit halb geschlossenen Augen in den leeren Kamin schaute. Ich fühlte mich schlecht. Ich wollte eine Zigarette.

„Gut" sagte er. „Wir gehen folgendermaßen vor. Haben Sie schon mal mit einem Pensieve gearbeitet?"

„Nein" sagte ich.

„Bedauerlich" sagte er. „Ein Pensieve dient als Behältnis für Gedanken, die man mittels eines Zaubers aus dem Gedächtnis einer Person extrahiert. Der Vorgang ist einem _Legilimens_-Zauber sehr ähnlich. Einmal in einem Pensieve konserviert, ist es auch dritten Personen möglich diese Gedanken zu lesen."

„Okay" sagte ich. Ich wusste, was ein Pensieve war und was man damit machte, aber ich war endlos froh, dass er mir ein sachliches Thema anbot, ich hätte seinen Ausführungen egal worüber gelauscht.

„Um es vereinfacht darzustellen, ich werde die Rolle des Pensieve übernehmen" sagte er. „Ich stelle die Verbindung her und werde Sie in seine Gedanken einschleusen. Ich werde keinen Einfluss darauf haben, was Sie dort erwartet. Sie haben ja einige meiner Gedanken gelesen. Stellen Sie es sich ähnlich vor, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass Sie in diesem Fall nicht lediglich Empfänger sind, sondern bewusst die Auswahl der Gedanken steuern müssen. Ich bin sicher, er hat eine Menge interessanter Dinge in seinem Kopf, wenn sie auch recht durcheinander sind, aber es geht darum, seinem Bewusstsein die Rückkehr zu signalisieren."

„Und wie soll das gehen?" sagte ich verunsichert.

„Ich sagte soeben, ich wüsste nicht, was Sie dort erwartet" sagte er. „Daher kann ich Ihnen auch keine Anleitung geben. Sie kennen ihn. Sie werden mit den Bildern schon etwas anfangen können."

„Und… wird er Sie nicht spüren?" sagte ich. „Er hat Sie beim ersten Mal nicht rein gelassen, wenn ich das richtig verstehe."

„Bedauerlicherweise" sagte er. „Der direkte Zugriff wäre wesentlich effizienter. Und nein, er wird mich nicht spüren, wenn Sie nur selbstbewusst genug auftreten."

„Aha" sagte ich und fragte mich, wie ich das anstellen sollte, ich war schließlich nicht sehr geübt darin, mich in anderer Leute Gedanken zu bewegen.

„Noch Fragen?" sagte er. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Er rückte sich auf dem Boden zurecht, schob seine Roben um sich zusammen und hob seinen Stab, und wie jedes Mal sprang mir das helle, zart gemusterte Holz in die Augen, es war mir so vertraut, als hätte ich mein eigenes Gesicht auf den Schultern eines anderen gesehen.

„Sehen Sie mich an" sagte er, und ich nahm den Blick von seinem Stab, bis seine dunklen Augen mich einfingen.

„_Legilimens_" flüsterte er, ich spürte, wie die Spitze seines Stabes mich an der Schläfe berührte und dann tiefer wanderte, über meine Wange bis hinunter zu meinem Kinn, eine feurige Spur hinterlassend, ich war nicht sicher, ob es Bestandteil des Zaubers war, und dann fühlte ich mich von den Füßen gerissen, obwohl ich gleichzeitig die warmen Dielen unter mir spürte, ich stürzte nach vorne, und die Schwärze seiner Augen verschlang mich.

Ich stand – stand? Ich hatte ein seltsames, nebelhaftes Gefühl von meinem Körper, obwohl er vorhanden war, als ich an mir herunter sah, zu meiner Überraschung stellte ich fest, dass ich Muggelkleidung trug, Jeans und Turnschuhe mit Grasflecken. Ich stand oder befand mich in oder auf etwas wie einer nebligen Ebene. Ich konnte den Boden nicht sehen, meine Sicht war verschwommen, der Nebel wirbelte um mich, ich versuchte, Formen zu erkennen, aber um mich herum war nichts als ein ständiges Zerfließen und Aufwallen und Zerstreuen. Ich fragte mich, ob etwas schief gegangen war. Dann spürte ich eine Kraft, die mich vorwärts drückte, und ein kurzes Aufleuchten von Gewissheit, dass alles so war, wie es sein sollte. Ich machte einen probeweisen Schritt mit meinen Nebelfüßen. Der Boden, was immer da unter mir war, schien sich unter mir weg zu ziehen, ich bewegte mich oder glitt, es war mehr als merkwürdig. Dann tauchte etwas vor mir aus dem Nebel auf, ein hoher, kantiger Umriss. Ich bemühte mich, etwas zu erkennen, und der Nebel wich und gab mir den Blick auf eine Tür frei. Ich nahm mir einen Augenblick, um mich zu wundern, schließlich traf ich nicht täglich auf eine Tür, die im Nichts stand und ins Nichts zu führen schien, ohne ordentliche Wände drum herum. Es war eine schlichte Tür aus dunklem, rötlichem Holz, mit einem Knauf aus Bronze oder Messing, der matt schimmerte. Ich sah am Türrahmen vorbei auf die andere Seite der Tür. Nichts als Nebel. Ich machte einen Schritt zurück und schaute unschlüssig in das, was ich für die Richtung hielt, aus der ich gekommen war. Ich hatte erwartet, Zeuge einer konkreten Erinnerung zu werden, wie ich es mit Severus erlebt hatte. Dieses nebelhafte Szenario verwirrte mich.

Dann hörte ich ein leises Knurren und fuhr herum. Zwischen mir und der Tür war eine vierbeinige Gestalt erschienen, die ich zuerst für Snuffles hielt, doch sie war schmaler, schlanker, das Fell weniger buschig, und seine Augen sandten ein gelbes Leuchten zu mir. Ich schluckte.

Sein Fell war dunkler, als ich es in Erinnerung hatte, und seine Umrisse waren seltsam verschwommen, ich fasste mir auf die Nase, aber meine Brille war, wo sie hin gehörte. Ich zwinkerte. Das Bild blieb unscharf. Er schien wie aus Schatten oder dichtem schwarzem Nebel zusammen gefügt, und seine mörderischen Zähne blitzten, als er die Lefzen hoch zog und die lange rosa Zunge aus dem Maul schob.

Ich hatte meine Muggel-Literatur über Wölfe gelesen und verinnerlicht. Ich fand es etwas schwierig, mein theoretisches Wissen auf einer nebligen Ebene gegenüber einem schattenhaften Wolf anzuwenden, ich konnte nur hoffen, dass wir uns in der wölfischen Begrüßungszeremonie befanden, für die ich die Geste hielt, und nicht in einer etwaigen Vorbereitung für ein Abendessen, in dem ich den Hauptgang darstellte. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich tun sollte. Ich blieb stehen wie angewurzelt.

„He" sagte ich. „Also… ähm. Ich bin's."

Der schattenhafte Wolf legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete mich. Meine Handflächen wurden feucht. Ich wischte sie an meiner Jeans ab und fragte mich, ob er wohl bei all dem Nebel riechen konnte, dass ich ein wenig beunruhigt war. Vielleicht etwas aus der Fassung gebracht. Eine Riesenangst hatte, zum Teufel.

Der Schattenwolf kam näher, und ich hielt den Atem an. Seine Bewegungen hatten nichts von Snuffles' gespanntem Eifer, sie waren fließend und voller Grazie und von selbstverständlicher Souveränität, er war ein Alpha, kein Zweifel. Sein Atem war warm, als er über meine Hand strich, und ich kniff die Augen zusammen und verabschiedete mich schon mal vorsichtshalber von meiner Hand, doch ich schien nicht auf der Karte zu stehen. Ich spürte, wie er mich eng umkreiste, seine Flanken strichen um meine Beine, seine Nase durchforschte die Falten meiner Jeans, dann löste er sich von mir, und ich atmete tief und japsend und öffnete die Augen. Er stand einen Schritt von mir entfernt, er drehte mir quasi den Rücken zu und sah mich über die Schulter an, sein buschiger Schwanz pendelte entspannt. Ich sah über ihn hinweg zur Tür.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten da durch gehen" sagte ich noch etwas atemlos. „Oder ich. Oder wie auch immer. Keine Ahnung. Ich bin kein Experte. Aber etwas wird sein mit dieser Tür, nicht wahr? Und das macht man mit Türen. Man geht durch."

Der Schattenwolf sah mich aus seinen Bernsteinaugen an.

„Wollen wir das mal versuchen?" fragte ich. Er setzte sich auf seine Hinterläufe und sah mich weiter an.

„Du bist keine große Hilfe, weißt du" sagte ich. Ich ging zur Tür, ich schob mich unter größter Vorsicht an ihm vorbei, aber er schien mich nicht aufhalten zu wollen. Ich berührte den Messingknauf, er war warm und glatt in meiner Hand. Ich drehte den Knauf und öffnete die Tür. Goldenes Licht strömte durch den Spalt. Ich nahm mir einen Augenblick, um mich zu wundern, schließlich war auf der Rückseite der Tür nichts als Nebel gewesen. Ich hätte mir gerne den Spaß erlaubt, um die halb geöffnete Tür herum zu gehen und das Phänomen zu untersuchen, aber dann spürte ich, wie der Wolf von hinten gegen meine Beine drängte, ich öffnete die Tür und trat über die Schwelle.

Das erste, was ich sah, waren Bücher. Kleine schmale Bändchen und dicke Folianten mit Goldschnitt, Ledereinbände, bunte, eselsohrige Paperback-Ausgaben, verschlungene, geprägte Goldschrift und dicke schwarze Zeitungsbuchstaben. Sie standen aneinandergelehnt in hohen Regalen, die sich über die Wände eines kleinen, bienenwabenförmigen, fensterlosen Raumes zogen, lagen aufgeschlagen auf einem kleinen Arbeitstisch in der Mitte des Raumes, stapelten sich auf dem Boden, manche schienen auch aus den Regalen abgestürzt zu sein, sie hatten den Sturz unterschiedlich gut überstanden, ich sah offene Seiten und verknickte Einbände und manche lagen auf dem Gesicht, wie Remus es hasste. Es waren hunderte.

„Puh" sagte ich und sah mich um, doch mein pelziger Gefährte war verschwunden. Hinter mir stand eine Tür offen, und ich sah einen schmalen Treppenabsatz hinauf in einen weiteren Raum führen. Ich machte einen Schritt in den Raum hinein. Eine weitere Tür auf der gegenüber liegenden Seite stand ebenfalls offen und zeigte mir den Beginn einer weiteren Treppe.

Ich sah mich um und zupfte an meinen Haaren. Sollte es meine Aufgabe sein, hier Ordnung hinein zu bringen? Dann war ich wohl eine ganze Weile beschäftigt.

Ich durchquerte den Raum, ging durch die Tür auf der anderen Seite und die Treppe hinauf und fand mich in einem weiteren bienenwabenförmigen Raum, angefüllt mit Büchern bis unter die Decke. Eine weitere Tür führte hier hinaus, und zu meiner Linken wendelte sich eine enge, steile Treppe zu einem Durchgang in der Decke. Ich verdrehte den Hals und spähte hinauf, ich konnte den Fuß eines Bücherregals neben dem Treppenabsatz erkennen.

Oh, Merlin. Das konnte eine sehr, sehr lange Weile werden.

Ich hob ein Buch vom Boden auf und schlug es auf. Das grelle Licht, das aus seinen Seiten brach, überraschte mich vollständig und blendete mich. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und klammerte mich an das Buch, und dann ließ das Leuchten hinter meinen Augenlidern nach und ich blinzelte vorsichtig.

„_Gute Frage" sagt Remus. „Jemand eine Idee?"_

_Er trägt eine ganz offensichtlich aus zweiter oder dritter Hand erworbene Lehrerrobe und diese alten Cordhosen, die ihn schon ein halbes Leben lang begleiten müssen. Er sitzt auf dem erhöhten Lehrerpult, lässt die Beine baumeln und schaut die Klasse an, die ihn anschaut. Seine Haare sind kürzer, er ist rasiert, und mein Herz macht einen Hopser, weil er so gut und so fröhlich aussieht, so beschwingt, als wäre er getragen von einer inneren Melodie._

„_Seamus hat völlig recht, wisst ihr" sagt Remus. „Wir können lernen, Feuerbälle zu werfen und Blitzschläge, und das wird auch helfen gegen Wichtlinge und Zombies oder Millipeden oder was auch immer man uns auf den Hals hetzt. Aber es wird natürlich das Problem nicht lösen. Ein Dunkler Zauberer, der einen Wichtling beschwört, kann einen neuen beschwören, wenn wir seinen ersten gegrillt haben. Und einen weiteren, den wir dann wieder grillen, und es bleibt dem Glück überlassen, ob ihm zuerst die Wichtlinge ausgehen oder uns die Feuerbälle. Und Glück ist zwar schön, wenn man es hat, aber man sollte sich lieber nicht drauf verlassen. Also, was ist die Lösung?"_

„_Wir grillen den Dunklen Zauberer?" schlägt ein Ron aus der zweiten Reihe vor, der offenbar noch vor seinem großen Wachstumsschub steht._

„_Puh" sagt Remus, grinst und wedelt mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht. „Nicht die Lösung, die ich im Auge hatte, aber bleiben wir dabei. Was muss denn gegeben sein, damit wir den Dunklen Zauberer grillen können?"_

„_Wir müssen in der Lage sein, eventuelle Schutzzauber zu durchbrechen" sagt Hermione wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Wir müssen Sichtkontakt haben. Wir müssen aufpassen, dass der Wichtling uns nicht lähmt, während wir uns mit dem Dunklen Zauberer beschäftigen."_

„_Richtig, richtig und richtig" sagt Remus, rutscht vom Pult und beginnt, den Mittelgang auf und ab zu gehen. „Könnte schwierig werden, nicht wahr?"_

_Die Klasse schweigt. Füße scharren, Hermione blättert durch ihre Ausgabe des Bestiary of Darkness._

„_Wenn wir mächtig genug sind, können wir es mit dem Dunklen Zauberer direkt aufnehmen" sagt Remus. „Aber gesetzt den Fall, wir sind ein bisschen unausgeschlafen, haben schlecht gefrühstückt, unsere Hausmannschaft hat den Pokal verloren oder wir sind aus sonstigen Gründen ein bisschen schlecht drauf, empfiehlt sich eine andere Lösung, und die kann man nicht aus Büchern lernen."_

_Hermione klappt ihr Buch zu._

„_Kreativität" sagt Remus._

„_Wir versuchen's ja" versichert ein etwas gequälter Harry, dessen Stimme noch nicht in den Stimmbruch abgerutscht ist. „Aber es ist ziemlich schwierig, auf Befehl kreativ zu sein."_

„_Das ist die Lösung" sagt Remus und lacht. „Kreativität ist die Lösung. Wir könnten zum Beispiel an unseren alten DADA-Lehrer zurück denken, der uns beigebracht hat, dass Wichtlinge die unglücklichen, verkrüppelten Seelen versklavter Elfen sind, und ich meine die Naturgeister, nicht die freundlichen Wesen in der Küche. Elfen haben einen nahezu unzerstörbaren Sinn für Schönheit, für Musik und Harmonie und Dichtung und all diese Dinge. Warum also nicht versuchen, sie mit einem Musicantus versöhnlich zu stimmen? Oder, falls man musikalisch ist wie ein Stock, warum nicht Shakespeare bemühen?_

_To be, or not to be – that is the question – _

_Whether it is nobler in the mind to suffer_

_The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,_

_Or to take arms against a sea of troubles,_

_And by opposing end them? – To die – to sleep – _

_No more, and by a sleep to say we end_

_The heartache and the thousand natural shocks und so weiter und so weiter."_

_Er dreht sich auf dem Absatz und marschiert nach vorne zum Lehrerpult, seine etwas zu große und viel zu weite Robe bauscht sich um seine Beine._

„_Ja?" sagt er zu Hermione, die den Zeigefinger in die Luft gestreckt hat._

„_Professor" sagt sie und zeigt auf das leere Pergament, das vor ihr auf dem Pult liegt. „Was sollen wir denn aufschreiben?"_

„_Nichts" sagt Remus lächelnd._

„_Nichts?" wiederholt Hermione entsetzt._

„_Keine Sorge" sagt Remus und lächelt immer noch. „Es gibt später noch einen schönen Hefteintrag. Im Augenblick befinden wir uns immer noch in den Grundlagen des Faches. Seamus? Ich hoffe, deine Frage ist beantwortet?"_

„_Öh" sagt Seamus zögernd. „Ja…"_

„_Ich weiß" sagt Remus. „Shakespeare kam unerwartet. Aber die Dunkle Kunst kommt meist unerwartet, und das zweite Zauberwort neben Kreativität ist Flexibilität."_

Ich starrte hinunter auf das Buch in meinen Händen. Es war Hamlet. Ich blinzelte und sah mich um, unschlüssig. Ich hatte nicht wirklich das Gefühl, die Situation vollständig zu erfassen, und ich wusste immer noch nicht, was ich tun sollte. Ich hob ein paar Bücher vom Boden auf und stellte sie ins Regal, um zu sehen, wie es sich anfühlte, und ob sich etwas dadurch veränderte. Es fühlte sich an, wie wenn man Bücher ins Regal stellt. Indifferent. Es zu tun, war weder richtig noch falsch. Ich seufzte. Ich wünschte mir wirklich eine etwas konkretere Handlungsanweisung.

Ich zog ein beliebiges Buch aus dem Regal und schlug es auf.

„_Ich bin D'Artagnan" sagt Sirius. Er steht direkt vor mir, er ist vielleicht zwölf und das schönste Kind, das ich je gesehen habe. Seine blauen Augen strahlen, und dickes schwarzes Haar quillt unter einem riesigen Schlapphut hervor, den eine flauschige weiße Feder schmückt._

„_Keine Chance" sagt einer von hinten und nimmt ihm den Hut vom Kopf. „Ich bin D'Artagnan." Es muss James Potter sein, die Ähnlichkeit zu seinem Sohn ist verblüffend. Er setzt sich den Hut auf und streckt Sirius die Zunge raus._

„_Auf keinen Fall" sagt Sirius und versucht, wieder an den Hut zu kommen. „D'Artagnan mit Brille! Wer hat denn davon je gehört."_

„_Dir Brille lass' ich weg, wenn's sein muss" sagt James, der einen Kopf größer als sein Freund ist, und hält den Hut über seinen Kopf._

„_Ich bin D'Artagnan!" schreit Sirius halb lachend, halb ärgerlich, und springt nach dem Hut. „Es ist meine Rolle! Sie passt viel besser zu mir als zu dir!"_

„_Was hast du gegen Athos?" fragt James und dreht sich im Kreis._

„_Was hast du gegen ihn, wenn er so toll ist?"_

„_Habt ihr's bald?" fragt eine Stimme von einem Bett nahebei. „Es gibt hier Leute, die Hausaufgaben machen wollen."_

„_Remus!" sagt Sirius etwas außer Atem, lässt James den Hut und wirft sich neben einen dünnen, blassen Remus aufs Bett, der ein dickes Buch auf dem Schoß hat. „Du musst es entscheiden. Du hast das überhaupt aufgebracht mit den Musketieren. Entscheide du, wer D'Artagnan ist!"_

„_Okay" sagt Remus ungerührt. „Ich bin D'Artagnan."_

_Sirius und James sehen sich an und brechen in Gelächter aus._

„_Nicht dein Ernst" sagt James._

„_Nein" sagt Remus. „Aber schönen Dank auch."_

„_Du bist der andere" sagt Sirius. „Der schöne Priester, der immer die klugen Sachen sagt."_

„_Aramis" sagt Remus._

„_Genau" sagt Sirius und streckt sich auf dem Bett aus._

„_Hast du's überhaupt mittlerweile gelesen?" fragt Remus._

„_Nö" sagt Sirius und gähnt._

„_Woher weißt du dann, dass D'Artagnan die beste Rolle ist?"_

„_Aber er ist der Held."_

„_Hm" sagt Remus und fährt sich mit dem Zeigefinger über den Nasenrücken. „Lass mal sehen. Da ist also der junge D'Artagnan, der aus einer adeligen, aber völlig verarmten Familie stammt. Er hat nie eine Schule von innen gesehen, und er weiß nicht mal, wie man Fechtmeister buchstabiert. Ich glaube, bei seinem ersten Auftritt trägt er Holzschuhe und reitet auf einem Ackergaul."_

„_Was?" sagt Sirius irritiert._

„_Er trifft dann auf Athos, der so etwas wie eine Legende unter den Musketieren ist. Er ist gebildet, ein hochrangiger Offizier, ein Frauenschwarm, er hat den Ruf, mit dem Degen unbesiegbar zu sein, und er hat wohl auch ein gutes Gespür, denn er merkt sofort, dass man aus dem ungehobelten Jungen vom Lande etwas machen kann."_

„_Okay" sagt Sirius. „Okay. Ich bin Athos."_

„_Vergiss es" sagt James mit Nachdruck. „Ich bin Athos."_

„Vielen Dank" sagte ich laut und stellte „Die drei Musketiere" ins Regal zurück. „Das hat mir jetzt wirklich geholfen."

Ich sah mich um. Vielleicht wechselte ich einfach mal den Raum. Vielleicht ließ sich ja ein Überblick gewinnen, wie viele Räume es gab. Ich entschied mich für die Treppe, stieg sie hinauf und fand mich in einem weiteren bienenwabenförmigen Raum, auch dieser angefüllt mit Büchern und getaucht in das goldene Licht, das von irgendwo auf mich hinunter strömte. Ich stieg über einige Bücher, die auf dem Boden lagen, und ging zur Tür auf der anderen Seite. Sie führte auf einen kleinen Treppenabsatz. Links und rechts ging es in weitere Räume, und geradeaus gelangte ich über einige Stufen, diesmal abwärts, in einen neuen Raum. Und aus ihm in einen weiteren, den drei Türen verließen, und durch die linke auf eine Art Galerie, die sich unter der Decke eines weiteren Raumes entlang zog, dann die Treppe hinunter in einen weiteren Raum, überall Licht, überall Bücher, gelegentlich ein kleiner Arbeitstisch. Dann wieder Stufen hinunter in einen schmalen Flur, und von dort aus in eine neue Bienenwabe. Ich stolperte über ein Buch, und weil es mir schon zwischen die Füße geraten war, hob ich es auf und warf einen Blick hinein.

_Es ist Nummer Zwölf, das kleine Wohnzimmer im ersten Stock. Remus sitzt am Tisch vor dem Fenster, die Beine lang von sich gestreckt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Vor sich auf dem Tisch liegt ein geschlossenes Buch, das er fixiert, als wollte er den Text durch den dunklen Buchdeckel hindurch entziffern. Eine steile Falte steht über seiner Nase. Es ist still. Draußen rüttelt ein Windstoß an den Fensterläden, und an der Wand neben der Tür tickt leise die Uhr. Ich frage mich, warum ich hier bin. Remus legt den Kopf ein wenig schräg, seine Augenlider flattern, und dann erschrecke ich mich heftig, als das Buch plötzlich in Bewegung gerät, der Deckel fliegt auf und die Seiten blättern sich in hektischem Wirbel ganz von selbst um, und dann erfährt es einen Stoß aus dem Nichts, schliddert über die Tischkante und schlägt mit dumpfem Klatschen auf dem Boden auf._

„_Ja!" stößt Remus unterdrückt hervor, springt auf, ballt eine Faust, er strahlt übers ganze Gesicht, „Ja!" sagt er, dreht sich um sich selbst, setzt sich, springt wieder auf, „Endlich!" sagt er, bückt sich nach dem Buch und staubt es mit dem Ärmel ab, „Endlich, endlich, endlich" sagt er und küsst den dunklen Buchdeckel._

Ich klappte das Buch zu und starrte auf den Titel: _Mysteries of Wandless Magic_. Ich staunte, aber nicht zu lange, denn eine plötzliche Unruhe und Ungeduld veranlasste mich, das Buch ins Regal zu stellen und weiter zu gehen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sonst tun soll" sagte ich in den leeren Raum hinein, während ich zur nächsten Wendeltreppe steuerte, die mich ein Stockwerk tiefer brachte. „Ich meine, es ist offenbar eine Bibliothek. Was soll man anderes machen als lesen? Aufräumen? Ich bitte Sie. Ich wüsste gar nicht, wo ich anfangen sollte, in diesem Chaos." Die Unruhe in meinem Inneren drängte mich vorwärts, und ich gehorchte. Ich durchquerte den nächsten Raum, betrat einen schmalen Flur, der auf eine neue Galerie führte, von der eine Treppe nach oben und eine nach unten abzweigte. Ich ging wieder nach unten und durchquerte eine weitere Vielzahl von Räumen mit unterschiedlicher Anzahl von Türen, Treppen und Galerien.

„Das macht wenig Sinn, so" sagte ich. „Finden Sie nicht? Ich könnte hier für immer herum irren. Es ist ein Labyrinth, ganz offensichtlich."

Ich blieb stehen und ließ mir meine Worte auf der Zunge zergehen. Ich versuchte, mich an den Weg zu erinnern, den ich gekommen war.

Erst dir Treppe, dann der Flur, dann die linke Tür, oder die rechte, und hatte ich dann die Treppe nach oben oder die nach unten genommen?

Ich schluckte.

„Holen Sie mich hier raus" flüsterte ich. Nichts geschah.

„Holen Sie mich raus, oder ich flute Sie mit Erinnerungen" sagte ich und griff wahllos nach einem Buch. Ich sah nach dem Titel. _Alice in Wonderland_.

„Wie passend" sagte ich und schlug es auf.

_Und wieder ist es Sirius, der mir begegnet. Ich komme neben Remus in einen Raum, ein Wohnzimmer. Es ist warm, ein Feuer flackert und knackt im Kamin. Remus, vielleicht Ende Zwanzig, sein honigfarbenes Haar fließt über den Kragen seiner Robe, trägt vorsichtig zwei blau gepunktete Teetassen vor sich, unter den Arm hat er eine bunte Kinderbuchausgabe von „Alice". Er geht über einen dicken karierten Teppich hinüber zum Fenster, durch das die tiefe Wintersonne blinzelt. Sirius sitzt dort in einem Schaukelstuhl, den er mit den Zehenspitzen sachte in Bewegung hält. Er dreht sein Gesicht Remus entgegen und lächelt. Auf seinem Bauch liegt zusammengerollt ein Baby, es schläft, den Daumen im Mund. Flaumiges schwarzes Haar bedeckt sein kleines Köpfchen. Sirius legt den Finger an die Lippen. Remus lächelt und nickt und reicht Sirius eine der Tassen._

„_Ich will auch so was" flüstert Sirius und streichelt mit dem Daumen das winzige Öhrchen. Der Blick, den er auf das Baby legt, ist von hingerissener Verliebtheit._

„_Einen Welpen?" sagt Remus leise und lächelt ebenfalls._

„_Ja" sagt Sirius. „Einen eigenen. Das ist ja so was Wunderbares."_

„_Wer hätte das gedacht" sagt Remus ein wenig wehmütig._

„_Ich schätze, wir werden erwachsen" sagt Sirius und nimmt einen Schluck von seinem Tee._

Ich schloss sachte das Buch. Ich hatte ein ganz egoistisches, kindisches und schlechtes Gefühl. Ich wollte mich nicht dabei erwischen lassen, eifersüchtig zu sein auf jemanden, den Remus schon fast sein ganzes Leben lang kannte, auf die Fülle von Erinnerungen, die sie teilten. Er hatte einen Vorsprung, den ich nie einholen würde. Ich seufzte. Es war mir völlig bewusst, dass sich in meiner Stichprobe keine Erinnerung befunden hatte, die mich beinhaltete. Ich nahm das nächste Buch und schlug es auf. Ich wollte plötzlich eine Erinnerung von mir, vielleicht als Beweis, dass ich existierte.

_Ich existiere nicht. Wir sind in der U-Bahn. Remus sitzt am Fenster, er sieht aus, wie ich ihn kenne, die ausgeleierten Cordhosen, der abgetragene Mantel, dicke silberne Strähnen im honigfarbenen Haar. Er hat ein Buch auf dem Schoß, aber er liest nicht, er sieht aus dem Fenster und lächelt, offenbar völlig in Gedanken. Ich folge seinem Blick durch die schmutzigen Fensterscheiben hinaus in die heulende Schwärze des Tunnels. Dann erkenne ich, dass er nicht hinaus sieht, sondern die Reflektion einer Frau betrachtet, die auf der anderen Seite des Ganges sitzt. Auch sie hat ein Buch auf dem Schoß, sie ist schmal und zierlich in ihrer dicken Wolljacke, und ein langer, blonder Zopf fällt ihr über die Schulter. Plötzlich sieht sie auf und zu ihm hinüber, sie lächelt ebenfalls, ihre Blicke streifen sich in der Reflexion, und er wendet den Blick ab und klammert sich an sein Buch, während seine Wangen sich röten. Er fingert an seinen Haaren und klemmt sie hinter die Ohren, und nach etwas, das aussieht wie ein Anlauf, sieht er zu ihr hinüber, und sie, die schon darauf gewartet hat, fängt seinen Blick auf und hält ihn für einen Augenblick fest, bevor sie wegschaut und, seine Geste spiegelnd, ebenfalls beginnt, an ihren Haaren zu spielen._

_Dann legt die U-Bahn sich in eine Kurve und fährt rüttelnd und lärmend in eine Station ein. Er steht auf, klemmt sich das Buch unter den Arm und bewegt sich zum Ausgang. Als er an ihr vorbei kommt, bleibt er stehen._

„_Sind Sie morgen wieder hier?" fragt er, während die Türen sich rumpelnd öffnen._

„_Ja" sagt sie, die sitzen geblieben ist, und schaut zu ihm hinauf._

„_Fein" sagt er, und sein wunderbares Lächeln geht über sein Gesicht. „Vielleicht bin ich ja morgen mutig genug, Sie anzusprechen."_

_Er steigt aus und geht davon, ein wenig eilig, das Buch im Arm, ein Muggel unter vielen._

„Danke" sagte ich erstickt. „Vielen Dank. Besten Dank, wirklich. Zu freundlich. Bin ich blond, oder was? Verschwende deinen Charme doch, an wen du willst."

Ich warf einen Blick auf den Titel. _Earthsea_. Kannte ich nicht, gab mir nichts, tröstete mich nicht. Ich bekämpfte einen Schwall unklarer Verzweiflung. Ich hatte das sehr bestimmte Gefühl, mir einen ungünstigen Zeitpunkt für mein Selbstmitleid ausgesucht zu haben, aber ich konnte es nicht bremsen. Ich stopfte das Buch zurück ins Regal. Ich wollte ihn zurück haben, meinen Wolf, ich wollte seine Zunge an meinem Hals spüren, ich wollte spüren, wie er mich gegen eine Wand schob und seine Pfoten auf mich legte, ich wollte Zimt und Tee und Schokolade in seinem Fell riechen, ich wollte lachen und mich winden, wenn er mich seitlich an den Rippen kitzelte. Ich wollte ihn spüren. Es war so lange her. Ich nahm ein neues Buch aus dem Regal.

_Ein Großraumbüro, in seltsames grünes Licht getaucht, das aus den Computermonitoren strömt. Eine freie Stelle auf dem dunklen Teppichboden, wo jemand die Möbel zur Seite geschoben hat. Ein transparentes, grünlich schimmerndes Schutzfeld, in dessen Innerem sich zwei Personen befinden und ein silbrig schimmernder, unwirklicher Baum aus Licht, dessen Zweige sich in einem Wind wiegen, den ich nicht spüre._

_Moment mal._

_Ich sehe mich um. Remus ist nirgends in dieser Erinnerung. Mir wird heiß. Ich weiß, was kommt._

_Sie rücken eng zusammen, die dünne, schwarze Gestalt und die kleine in den Jeans und dem schmutzigen Sweatshirt, enger als es die Platzverhältnisse erfordern würden. Ihre Hände sind zwischen ihnen miteinander verschränkt. Ein Zittern geht durch den Baum, und wie verzauberte Daunen fallen einige der silbrigen Blätter zu Boden. Ihre Lippen bewegen sich, und dann zieht er sie näher und ein greller Blitz fährt den Baumstamm hinauf. Ein Wirbel entsteht innerhalb des Schutzfeldes, ein lautloser Sturm, der an den Zweigen des Lichtbaumes reißt und ihn Stück für Stück verschlingt, während er seine Wange an ihre legt, seine Augen sind geschlossen, seine Lippen bewegen sich lautlos, und sie klammert sich an seine Schultern, als stünde sie vor dem Ertrinken, und dann legt er seine Hände um ihr Gesicht und küsst sie, und der Lichtbaum geht in Flammen auf._

_Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass es so lange gedauert hat, oder vielleicht kommt es mir auch nur so vor. Ich habe einige Mühe darauf verwendet, diese Erinnerung – meine Erinnerung – und seine, das ist es, was mich so ängstigt – aus meinem Gedächtnis zu verbannen, aber ich weiß selbst, dass ich sie höchstens in eines der hinteren Regale geschoben habe. Einen Obliviate an sich selbst hat noch keiner geschafft._

_Sie küssen sich, und küssen sich, und ich sehe in sein Gesicht, etwas, das ich beim ersten Mal nicht tun konnte, ich war viel zu beschäftigt, mich verschlingen und an Ort und Stelle auslöschen zu lassen von diesem Gefühl, und sein Gesicht ist Schauplatz eines seltsamen Kampfes, ich nehme an, er stellt gerade fest, dass man keine Maske aufbehalten kann, wenn man küsst._

_Dann ist der Baum verbrannt, und Severus im Bannkreis macht einen Schritt rückwärts, lässt Emilia los und sieht sie an, der Blick schmerzt auch beim zweiten Mal._

_Ich sehe mich um, ich weiß immer noch nicht, was das für eine Erinnerung sein soll, Remus kann sich nicht erinnern, er war zu dieser Zeit draußen in der Halle, verstrickt in die erste Konfrontation mit unseren ungebetenen Besuchern, und ich habe ihm nie ein Wort davon erzählt._

_Und Severus? Hat er vielleicht…? Kann man eine so konkrete Erinnerung produzieren, indem man etwas erzählt?_

_Hat er es ihn vielleicht sehen lassen? Irgendwann in den letzten Wochen?_

_Oder gerade jetzt?_

_Merlins Güte._

„_Hören Sie auf damit" stoße ich zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor, obwohl es ja längst zu spät ist. „Was soll das? Das ist nicht fair!"_

Etwas wie ein dunkles Grollen oder Knurren drang zu mir, und binnen eines Wimpernschlages wechselte das Bild.

„_Ich hab' Ihnen was mitgebracht" sagt er und kramt ein schmales Bändchen aus der fadenscheinigen Jackentasche. Ich sitze ihm gegenüber, und gleichzeitig stehe ich neben mir und schaue mir über die Schulter. Es ist halb dunkel und ziemlich laut um uns. Auf unserem Tisch brennt eine Kerze, und Weingläser stehen zwischen uns. Entspannter Jazz tröpfelt auf uns hinunter._

_Ich halte den Atem an, während die Emilia am Tisch das Bändchen entgegen nimmt und es aufschlägt._

„_Die Schachnovelle" sagt sie erstaunt und erfreut, und ich erinnere mich an das Gefühl, es ist ein atemloses „Oh, er hat, er hat, heißt das etwa, bedeutet das, atmen, Emilia, atmen…"_

„_Falls Sie Sehnsucht nach Ihrer Muttersprache bekommen" sagt er und lächelt ein wenig unsicher. „Ich habe es nur einmal gelesen, um mein Deutsch ein bisschen zu polieren. Ich habe aber keine Eselsohren hinein gemacht. Nur einen kleinen Teefleck auf Seite zwölf."_

„_Sie sprechen deutsch?" fragt Emilia am Tisch, und die Erinnerung ist so frisch, dass ich lautlos mitspreche, als er antwortet._

„_Eine klein wenig" sagt er auf deutsch und lächelt. „Aber wie Sie können hören, meine Akzent ist wirklich böse."_

„_Dann komm' ich lieber zu Ihnen, wenn ich Sehnsucht habe" sagt Emilia am Tisch. „Nach meiner Muttersprache, meine ich" fügt sie rasch hinzu, zu rasch, ich spüre ein zweites Mal, wie ich rot werde, ich sehe mich verlegen lachen, und dann sehe ich, wie er meine Hände nimmt._

„_Bitte tun Sie das zu jeder Zeit" sagt er auf deutsch._

Etwas berührte mein Gesicht, federleicht und feucht. Ich öffnete die Augen und fand mich auf dem Boden des Bienenwabenraumes, meine Hände um ein schmales Büchlein geklammert. Vor mir, Auge in Auge, saß der Schattenwolf.

Falls er meine Angst riechen konnte, musste sie ihn spätestens jetzt betäuben. Da war er mit seinem Killergebiss direkt vor meiner Nase, und wahrscheinlich mit einer frischen Erinnerung in seinem Wolfsschädel, die ihm zeigte, wie ich einen anderen küsste. Ich war sicher, menschliche Logik funktionierte nicht bei ihm. Er würde kein Verständnis dafür haben, dass es ja _vorher_ gewesen war, wenn auch nur ein paar Tage, und er daher nicht das Recht hatte, mich zu fressen, solche Logik funktionierte ja kaum bei Menschen. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und machte mich bereit für das Unvermeidliche. Ich hielt den Atem an, bis es nicht mehr ging. Nichts passierte.

Ich atmete keuchend aus. Er war so nah, dass ich seinen warmen Atem auf meiner Wange spüren konnte. Sein Geruch war wild und dunkel.

„Friss mich" murmelte ich dumpf. „Na los. Mach schon. Friss mich."

Ich öffnete die Augen. Der Wolf saß vor mir und sah mich an, sein Blick war rätselhaft.

„Nein?" sagte ich.

Der Wolf sah mich an.

„Okay" sagte ich. „Das ist, ähm, das ist nett von dir. Ich, weißt du, vielleicht hätte ich dir davon erzählen sollen, aber ich wusste nicht, wie ich das anstellen sollte, und es war ja auch nur ein einziges Mal. Martin, weißt du, das war was anderes. Von dem hab ich dir erzählt, das waren fast fünf Jahre und das war ja auch eine richtige Beziehung, aber du hast gesagt, du interessierst dich nicht sonderlich für die Männer, die ich vor dir hatte, und deshalb hab ich's gelassen, es war ja auch, es war ja auch nichts, oder fast nichts, oder etwas ganz merkwürdiges jedenfalls, und ich hätte gar nicht gewusst, was ich dir sagen sollte, und vielleicht hätte es alles nur noch schwieriger gemacht, und, du meine Güte, jetzt sind wir hier, an diesem seltsamen Ort, oder vielleicht sind wir es auch nicht, aber vielleicht sollten wir erst mal weg von hier…" Ich schnappte nach Luft. Ich hatte den Eindruck, sinnloses Geplapper von mir zu geben.

„Ich rede Unsinn, oder?" flüsterte ich. Der Wolf sah mich an.

„Ich liebe dich" flüsterte ich. „Das tu ich wirklich. Ich will dich zurück haben. Ich will weg von hier. Mit dir. Ich bin ja hier, um dich zu holen, aber ich glaube, ich habe dich noch nicht gefunden, und ich glaube, ich brauche ein bisschen Hilfe."

Der Wolf sah mich an, dann erhob er sich gemächlich, wandte sich ab und ging mit seinen fließenden Bewegungen hinüber zur nächsten Tür. Auf der Schwelle setzte er sich auf seine Hinterläufe und sah mich über die Schulter an.

„Okay" murmelte ich und kam umständlich auf die Füße. Ich behielt die Schachnovelle in der Hand, mein Beweisstück, von dem ich mich nicht trennen wollte, und tappte hinüber zu ihm, der sich gemächlich erhob und hinaus auf den schmalen Flur schritt. Er führte mich eine Treppe hinunter, durch einen Bienenwabenraum in einen weiteren, ein paar steinerne Stufen hinauf, durch einen niedrigen, gemauerten Türbogen auf eine Galerie, vorbei an Stapeln von Büchern, die auf dem Boden lagen, ich musste wieder an Madam Pince und ihre Inventur denken. Er bewegte sich lautlos vor mir, und ich schnaufte und scharrte und raschelte hinter ihm her, ich hatte mich noch nie klopsiger gefühlt als in diesem Augenblick, und manchmal warf er mir über die Schulter einen gelben Blick zu, den ich mit einem schiefen Lächeln beantwortete.

Und dann schienen wir am Ziel. Es war die erste Tür in dieser Bibliothek, die ich geschlossen vorfand. Beschläge und Türknauf waren aus etwas, das altes, angelaufenes Silber sein konnte, und sie war mit einem schweren Schloss aus dem gleichen Metall gesichert. Man hatte ein Schild auf ihr angebracht:

_Restricted Section _stand darauf in sich ablösenden Buchstaben zu lesen.

Der Wolf hielt Abstand, setzte sich auf seine Hinterläufe und sah mich an.

„Da hinein?" fragte ich ihn und umklammerte nervös meine Schachnovelle.

Der Wolf sah mich an.

„Okay" sagte ich. „Dann… also… geh ich da mal rein. Ja?"

Der Wolf sah mich an.

„Meine Güte" sagte ich. „Du könntest dir von Padfoot ein bisschen Zeichensprache beibringen lassen, das würde die Sache erleichtern."

Der Wolf zog die Lefzen hoch und zeigte sein Gebiss.

„Oder auch nicht" sagte ich rasch. „Nichts für ungut. War nur eine Idee. Kommst du mit… da hinein?"

Der Wolf sah mich an.

„Wie auch immer" sagte ich. „Ich werfe nur mal einen Blick auf die andere Seite."

Ich nahm den Knauf und drehte, um zu sehen, ob die Tür abgeschlossen war. Es klickte und schnappte vernehmlich, als das Schloss sich von selbst öffnete, dann schwang die Tür auf.

Ich stand inmitten einer Menschenmenge, die sich um einen großen, mit grellem Licht gefluteten Käfig scharte. Es waren Menschen jeden Alters, auch Kinder, es waren Muggel und Zauberer, manche Gesichter, die mir bekannt vorkamen, die meisten völlig fremd, und sie flüsterten und deuteten mit dem Finger, sie schoben sich aneinander vorbei und drängelten sachte und verrenkten sich die Hälse, um einen besseren Blick auf den Käfig zu bekommen. Die in der vordersten Reihe hatten ihre Hände um die silbernen Gitterstäbe gelegt und starrten ins Innere, erstaunt, fasziniert, abgestoßen, verängstigt, befremdet, verächtlich. Dann stand ich selbst plötzlich in der vordersten Reihe und sah in den Käfig.

Auf dem blanken Boden in der Mitte, möglichst weit von den silbernen Gitterstäben entfernt, saß ein Junge, klein und schmächtig, vielleicht sechs oder sieben Jahre alt. Er hatte die Knie zur Brust gezogen und die Arme darum geschlungen, seine Hose war schmutzig und am Saum ausgefranst, seine Hände und die nackten Füße waren blass und dünn und ragten schutzlos aus seiner Kleidung. Ich konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, er hatte es gegen seine Knie gepresst, sein honigfarbenes Haar fiel stumpf und wirr über seine Hände.

Ich ging zu der vergitterten Tür des Käfigs und öffnete sie. Ich ging hinein, setzte mich neben den kleinen Jungen auf den Boden und nahm ihn in den Arm. Sein Körper war hart vor Verspannung, ich spürte, wie er zitterte. Ich wiegte ihn sachte und strich über seinen Kopf, und er legte sein zerkratztes Gesicht an meine Schulter, seine langen dunklen Wimpern lagen wie Schatten auf seinen blassen Wangen. Ich streichelte ihn, bis das Zittern verging.

„Komm" sagte ich und nahm seine kleine, dünne Hand. „Gehen wir nach Hause."

Ein Wirbel aus Farben verschlang mich. Ich stürzte vorwärts, ich klammerte mich mit aller Kraft an die Hand, die noch in meiner lag, während ich in eine Art wirbelnden Sog hinein gezogen wurde. Spiralförmig bewegte ich mich ungefähr auf den Erdmittelpunkt zu. Der Farbenwirbel blendete mich, und ich kniff die Augen zu, bis die Helligkeit nachließ, es wurde wohltuend dämmerig, dann dunkel, dann stockdunkel, dann pechschwarz. Die Spiralbewegung ließ nach. Mir war schwindelig und leicht übel, als hätte ich mich zu lange auf einem Bürostuhl gedreht, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass mein Körper zur Ruhe gekommen war. Ich analysierte die Lage. Es war immer noch eine Hand in meiner, an der ich mich fest hielt. Ich spürte meinen Körper wieder, ich fühlte eine harte Unterlage unter meinen Knien, allerdings war um mich immer noch alles pechschwarz, und ich atmete gegen einen Widerstand. Es war mir warm um Mund und Nase, dort wo mein Atem ausströmte, ich spürte einen leichten Geruch nach Alchimikalien, vermischt mit einer winzigen Spur Seife und noch etwas anderem, das ich schwer zuordnen konnte, es war herb und bitter und gleichzeitig süß wie…

Wie Orangenschale.

Ich nahm mein Gesicht aus Severus' pechschwarzer Robe und blinzelte.

„Ach du liebe Zeit" flüsterte ich.

„Besitzen Sie bitte die Güte, mir nicht die Hand zu brechen" sagte er und bewegte seine Finger in meiner Hand. „Es würde mich maßgeblich bei der Arbeit behindern."

Ich ließ seine Hand los und richtete mich auf. Neben mir hustete jemand und stöhnte dumpf.

„Remus" murmelte ich und ließ mich zur Seite rutschen, was mich direkt neben ihn brachte. Er war auf die Ellenbogen gekommen und hustete, dass sein Körper sich krümmte.

„Was ist passiert" murmelte er.

„Du bist wieder da" sagte ich, und die grenzenlose Erleichterung wässerte meine Augen. „Wie fühlst du dich? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Schrecklich" murmelte er. „Nichts ist in Ordnung."

„Ich meine, in deinem Kopf" versuchte ich zu erklären. Er sah mich an, blinzelnd zwischen wirren Haarsträhnen. „Ist in deinem Kopf alles in Ordnung?"

„Was ist das denn für eine Frage" sagte er und wirkte ein wenig wacher. „Ich weiß nur nicht genau, was passiert ist. Ich habe einen Blackout. Wenn ich's nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, es ist der Morgen nach Vollmond. Genau so fühlt sich's an."

Ich strich ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht und sah ihm in die Augen. Sie waren gerötet und verschwollen, aber von perfektem Schokoladenbraun. Er ließ sich zurück sinken auf die Decke und schob eine Hand unter seine Wange.

„Irgend etwas ist schief gelaufen" murmelte er. „Ich bin auf einer Straße… da war etwas… mit Emma und Rose. Ist etwas mit den Kindern?" fragte er, plötzlich beunruhigt.

„Nein" sagte ich. „Gar nichts. Alles völlig in Ordnung. Was war dann?"

„Ich weiß nicht" murmelte er und rieb sich den Nasenrücken. „Es ist wie… ein Traum, an den man sich nicht richtig erinnert. Ein paar Leute, aber ich weiß nicht, was sie von mir wollen. Ich will weg laufen, aber ich kann nicht, und dann hexen sie mich, und… ich weiß nicht. Es hat keinen Sinn."

„Lass es gut sein" sagte ich. „Es kommt zurück. Bestimmt. Severus kann dir helfen, ich habe gehört, Legilimens können verschüttete Erinnerungen frei legen – stimmt doch, oder?" fügte ich hinzu.

Severus sah mich an, er hatte seine Robe sauber um sich gefaltet und bürstete mit der Hand die Stelle an seiner Brust ab, wo mein Kopf gelegen hatte, es war eine Bewegung, als hätte ich Schmutz oder Staub hinterlassen. Sein dunkler Blick war leer, ich sah, wie er sich um einen Fokus bemühte.

„Richtig" sagte er mit routinierter Kälte. „Und zwingend erforderlich, in diesem Fall. Information ist alles."

„Später" murmelte Remus. „Ich kann nicht… muss schlafen, eine Stunde." Seine Augenlider flatterten.

„Sollen wir dich ins Bett bringen?" fragte ich.

„Nein" murmelte er. „Gut so. Nicht bewegen."

Ich krabbelte vom Boden in die Höhe und tappte steif zum Sofa hinüber, wo sauber zusammengefaltet eine karierte Decke lag. Ich nahm sie und breitete sie über Remus.

„Schlaf gut" flüsterte ich, doch er antwortete schon nicht mehr.

Severus hatte sich inzwischen ebenfalls erhoben und schüttelte imaginären Staub aus den Falten seiner Robe.

„Warum haben Sie das gemacht?" sagte ich leise.

„Präziser, bitte" sagte er und examinierte die Rückseite seiner Robe.

„Ihm die Erinnerung gezeigt" sagte ich. „Von dem Baum. Sie wissen schon."

„Habe ich das?" sagte er, ließ endlich die Robe in Frieden und bedachte mich mit einem Eiswürfelblick.

„Na, wer denn sonst" sagte ich.

„Es sind Bilder, die in Ihrem Gehirn genauso gespeichert sind wie in meinem" sagte er. „Was veranlasst Sie also, davon auszugehen, dass ich diese Bilder frei gesetzt hätte?"

„Ähm" sagte ich. „Sie sind der Legilimens."

„Ich habe lediglich die Brücke geschlagen" sagte er, „und aufrecht gehalten, nebenbei bemerkt, wahrscheinlich länger als irgend jemand vor mir. Auf die Gestaltung der Umgebung nahm ich keinen Einfluss."

„Dann…" sagte ich, „dann wollen Sie mir damit sagen, Sie hätten es nicht getan? Ihm die Erinnerung gezeigt?"

„Will ich das?" sagte er und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Zum Wahnsinn wollen Sie mich treiben, ganz offensichtlich" fauchte ich.

„Entschuldigen Sie mich" sagte er und bewegte sich zur Tür. „Weder bin ich in der Stimmung, mich von Ihnen in diesem Ton behandeln zu lassen, noch denke ich, dass es dem ungestörten Schlaf Ihres Liebhabers dienlich ist. Ich werde Minerva aufsuchen und Bericht erstatten."

Ich lief hinter ihm her, als er durch die Tür verschwand. Ich warf einen letzten Blick auf meinen Wolf, der sich vor dem Kamin zusammen gerollte hatte, dann beeilte ich mich, Severus einzuholen. Ich erreichte ihn auf der Treppe.

„Sie werden mir schon noch ein bisschen was zu dem Thema sagen" sagte ich zu seinem Rücken.

„Werde ich das?" sagte er und drehte sich nicht mal zu mir um. Seine Roben glitten über die Stufen wie die eines Geistes. Ich widerstand der Versuchung, ihn zu schubsen.

„Ja" sagte ich. „Ich finde schon, dass Sie das tun sollten."

„Er hat eine Erinnerung gesehen" sagte Severus. „Welchen Unterschied macht es, von wem sie geschickt wurde? Falls er sie überhaupt erinnert, und das ist noch dahin gestellt."

„Es macht einen Unterschied" sagte ich. „Für mich macht es einen."

„Sie wollen die Antwort nur von mir, weil Sie zu feige sind, sie bei sich selbst zu suchen" sagte er, schwenkte wie ein Schatten um die Ecke bei dem Troll-Schirmständer und verschwand auf den Steinstufen zur Küche.

Ich blieb stehen.

„Ich hasse Sie" sagte ich aus tiefster Seele, und dann trat ich mit aller Kraft gegen den Schirmständer.


	8. Die Kunst des Tränkemeisters

Ihr Lieben,

mir ist bewusst, dass die Kapitel von der Länge her neuerdings ziemlich unterschiedlich ausfallen, und ich entschuldige mich dafür… Es gibt aber ein paar (wie ich hoffe gute) Gründe:

Zum einen habe ich mich entschieden, Sinn vor Symmetrie zu stellen (was einen bemerkenswerten Schritt für mich darstellt). Der Tränkemeister verdient ein eigenes Kapitel.

Zum anderen haben die geneigten Oktobermond-Leser durch meinen Ausflug nach „13 Jahre, 5 Tage" lange genug warten müssen, in so fern ist dies auch eine Art Lebenszeichen meinerseits, und ein Danke für die Geduld eurerseits.

(Und zum dritten habe ich festgestellt, dass die Lesegewohnheiten im Fandom eher zu kürzeren Kapiteln neigen, und man ist ja nicht unbelehrbar.)

**Widmung: **Dieses Kapitel ist für **Slytherene**, die beste und leidenschaftlichste Fürsprecherin, die ein Tränkemeister haben kann. (Wer es noch nicht getan hat, bitte geht und lest ihre wunderbare Snapefiction.)

**Diaclaimer:** immer noch nicht meins, auch wenn ich wünschte, es wäre anders. Emilia gehört mir allerdings, und das ist ein gewisser Trost.

**Soundtrack: **lasst uns pathetisch werden. Queen: The Show must go on.

**So. **Eine Phiole mit unschuldigem klarem Wässerchen für jeden, und ganz besonders viel Spaß :o))

Und von wem das **Zitat** ist, muss ich ja wohl nicht extra erwähnen. Ein Mann, der solche Sätze spricht, kann nicht durch und durch verdorben sein.

**KAPITEL ACHT: DIE KUNST DES TRÄNKEMEISTERS**

… _the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…_

Die Küche war voll. Ein paar Leute mussten der Tür ausweichen, damit ich sie überhaupt öffnen konnte. Severus war einer von ihnen, er hatte die Hände in den weiten Ärmeln seiner Robe versteckt und würdigte mich keines Blickes. Ich schob mich an ihm vorbei Richtung Spüle, um einen Überblick zu gewinnen.

Jedes abkömmliche Ordensmitglied schien mittlerweile eingetroffen, um die Ereignisse zu diskutieren: die Weasleys, die Shacklebolts, Daedalus Diggle und Elphias Dodge, Mundungus Fletcher und Emmeline Vance, und einmal mehr war ein Teil von mir besorgt, dass wir alle in eine Küche passten, wo wir doch Säle hätten füllen sollen. Sirius saß auf der Eckbank, flankiert von McGonagall und Tonks. Er sah aus, als hätte er geweint, oder getrunken, wahrscheinlich hatte er beides getan. Er lehnte sich ein wenig gegen Tonks, fast sah es aus, als würde sie unter dem Tisch Händchen halten, und ich wünschte es ihm wirklich, denn Mad-Eye Moody ließ gerade eine Strafpredigt über ihm ab, die sich gewaschen hatte.

„… überhaupt einen Sinn macht?" hörte ich seine donnernde Stimme. „Warum schließen wir nicht die Abteilung, und du stellst dich freiwillig? War es so schön in Azkaban, dass du unbedingt wieder hin willst?"

„Alastor" sagt Tonks laut, während Sirius die Stirn in der Hand vergrub. „Übertreib' es nicht."

„Er sollte nicht übertreiben!" donnerte Moody. „Verwandelt sich in der U-Bahn! Wie dämlich kann man sein! Er weiß, das Snuffles die einzige Deckung ist, die er hat! Wenn das Ministerium über seiner Tiergestalt informiert wird, können wir einpacken!"

„Wird es nicht" sagte Sirius, der begonnen hatte, heftig an seinen Haaren zu zupfen. Sein Blick verlor sich irgendwo auf der Tischplatte. „Ich habe den Typen gehext, der es gesehen hat."

„Ach" sagte Moody. „Und seit wann bist du ein Experte für Gedächtnismodifikation, bitte schön?"

„Bin ich nicht" sagte Sirius. „War auch gar nicht nötig. Er darf sich ja gerne erinnern. Er darf es nur niemandem erzählen, und deshalb wird er, wann immer er damit raus will, einen ziemlich hässlichen Strom von Schimpfworten von sich geben."

„Und was ist mit all den anderen potenziellen Beobachtern?"

„Was hätte ich machen sollen? Warten, bis der andere Typ Emilia absticht?"

Ich räusperte mich und starrte auf meine Turnschuhe, an denen noch der Sand von meiner See-Umrundung klebte, die vor ungefähr hundert Jahren statt gefunden hatte. Ich spürte, wie Mad-Eyes Blick mich traf, der sich nicht mal die Mühe machte, sich zu mir umzudrehen.

„Die junge Dame muss dringend lernen, sich selbst zu verteidigen" sagte er. „Möchte jemand diesen Job übernehmen, oder soll ich sie persönlich ausbilden?"

Es klang wie eine Drohung, und ich war mir fast sicher, es war als solche gemeint.

„Hm" murmelte ich. „Ahem. Ich, also… es tut mir leid. Ich bin einfach nicht so der Krieger-Typ."

„Das muss man auch nicht sein" sagte Molly Weasley neben mir. „Nur ein bisschen geübt. Ein paar Verhaltensmuster, die man auch unter Stress abrufen kann. So ähnlich wie Erste Hilfe." Sie lächelte mir zu, und ich fühlte mich nicht mehr ganz so fürchterlich.

„Verschieben wir diese Diskussion" sagt McGonagall, und ich bewunderte wieder einmal ihre Fähigkeit, einen gesamten Raum zum Schweigen zu bringen, ohne die Stimme zu heben. „Ich möchte lieber hören, was Severus zu berichten hat."

Alle Augen gingen zu ihm. Er stand immer noch neben der Tür, als wolle er sich einen Fluchtweg offen halten, die Hände in den Ärmeln verschränkt wie ein Priester, das Gesicht reglos, und ohne ein Legilimens zu sein, konnte ich in seinen Gedanken lesen, wie sehr er sich in seinen stillen, kühlen, menschenleeren Keller sehnte.

„Er ist soweit wieder hergestellt" sagte er. „Er schläft. Leider ist ihm eine Gedächtnislücke geblieben, die jüngsten Ereignisse betreffend. Es wird nötig werden, ihn aktiv an die Geschehnisse zu erinnern, sobald er wach und ansprechbar ist."

„Dann weißt du noch gar nicht, was ihm passiert ist?" fragte Moody. „Das ist schlecht. Wir müssen wissen, welche Sicherheitsvorkehrungen wir zu treffen haben."

„In Lupins eigenem Interesse konzentrierte ich mich zunächst darauf, seine geistige Unversehrtheit wiederherzustellen" sagte Severus. „Selbstverständlich hätte ich die gewünschten Informationen auch sofort extrahieren können. Man hätte mir nur sagen müssen, dass die paar Stunden Zeitgewinn es wert sind, einen gesunden und klaren Geist für immer dem Wahnsinn zu überantworten."

„Lass die Spitzfindigkeiten" schnappte Moody. „Für so etwas haben wir keine Zeit."

„Ich wüsste nicht, womit wir es eilig haben sollten" sagt Severus eisig. „Er schläft, und das wird er noch eine ganze Weile tun. Und falls jemand hier ein Interesse daran hat, seinen ach so scharfsinnigen Arithmantiker-Geist zu erhalten, dann sollte er einigermaßen ausgeruht und belastbar sein, ehe ich mit ihm arbeite."

„Ein zweites Mal?" sagte Sirius und kam aus seiner zusammen gesunkenen Kauerstellung in die Höhe. „Kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage. Einmal ist schon einmal zuviel."

„Es ist aber nötig" sagte ich vorsichtig. „Und es wird ihm nichts passieren dabei. Er wird sicher auch selbst gerne wissen wollen, was passiert ist."

„Ich erlaube es nicht" sagte Sirius heftig.

„Dich fragt keiner" sagte Tonks. „Remus ist nicht dein Eigentum, also hör auf, ihn so zu behandeln."

„Er soll es selbst entscheiden" sagte ich. „Und, nebenbei bemerkt, es ist Severus' Verdienst, dass er das noch kann."

„Es ist seine Schuld, dass er überhaupt zusammengeklappt ist!" schrie Sirius. „Er hat ihn diesen Scheiß-Trank verabreicht!"

„In unserem Interesse, wenn auch nachträglicher Kenntnisnahme" bemerkte McGonagall trocken.

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung" sagte Severus. „Legilimantik ist nicht gerade mein Hobby. Ich überlasse ihn gerne dir und deinen delikaten Methoden. Ich bin sicher, du kannst die Erinnerung aus ihm heraus prügeln."

Sirius sprang auf, und Tonks neben ihm ebenso.

„Sirius" sagt McGonagall scharf. „Setz dich."

„Raus aus meiner Küche" sagte er, und seine Stimme zitterte so sehr, dass ich sie kaum erkannte. „Sofort."

„Mit dem größten Vergnügen" sagte Severus. „Eine solche Anhäufung von Kompetenz macht meine bescheidene Gegenwart ohnehin überflüssig."

Er disapparierte mit nicht mehr als einem Rascheln.

„Das war unfair, Sirius" sagte ich. „Du tust ja gerade so, als hätte er die ganze Entführung zu seinem eigenen Interesse inszeniert."

„Und wer beweist mir, dass er das nicht hat?" fauchte Sirius, sein Gesicht zwischen den wirren tintenschwarzen Haaren war kalkweiß vor Wut.

„Du bist ein Idiot" sagte ich. „Ein großes, arrogantes, eifersüchtiges Baby. Werd erwachsen."

„Verschwinde" fauchte er mich an. „Geh in deinen Keller! Geh doch zu deinem Giftmischer-Kollegen, wenn du den so toll findest! Ihr seid doch alle die gleiche Sorte!"

Ich dachte an meinen Wolf, der oben vor seinem Kamin schlief. Ich fühlte mich zum Zerreißen angespannt. Ich hätte ihn hier gebraucht, neben mir, seine Hände auf meinen Schultern. Ich schlang die Arme um mich. Es war ziemlich wahrscheinlich, dass ich binnen der nächsten Minute vor den Augen des versammelten Ordens einen Zusammenbruch hinlegte.

„Molly" sagte ich. „Kannst du noch eine Weile hier bleiben? Bis morgen früh oder so?"

„Natürlich, Liebes" sagte sie freundlich. „Geh nur und ruh dich aus. Ich flooe dich sofort an, falls sich hier etwas ändert."

„Danke" sagte ich erstickt. „Wiedersehen, zusammen."

oooOOOooo

Ich hasste es, zu apparieren, dieses Gefühl, durch die Mündung einer Zahnpastatube gepresst zu werden, aber diesmal war es besser als alles, was mir diese Küche zu bieten hatte. Ich erschien an der Grenze der Appariersperre, die Hogwarts schützte, unweit des Waldrandes. Es war stockfinster, der Himmel verhangen, der Mond (dem ich früher kaum Beachtung geschenkt hatte) nicht mehr als eine schmale Sichel hinter den dicken Wolken. Ich hatte keine Vorstellung, wie spät es war – zehn? Elf? Ich machte mir ein Stablicht und tastete mich vorsichtig über den unebenen Grund, bis ich auf den sauberen, weißen Kiesweg kam, der an den Gewächshäusern vorbei in Richtung Schulhof führte. Ich setzte mich in Trab, sobald ich ebenen Boden unter den Füßen hatte. Ich hatte keine Lust, jemandem zu begegnen. Ich schnitt den Schulhof schräg ab, kletterte eine schmale, steile Treppe hinauf und war endlich auf der Galerie, ich hastete sie entlang, sperrte meine Tür auf und knallte sie hinter mir zu.

Merlin. Was für ein Tag. Ich fragte mich, ob ich jemals einen schlimmeren erlebt hatte.

Ich machte Licht und sah mich um, alles war wie immer, außer in mir. Ich wusste gar nicht, wo ich anfangen sollte. Vor meinem inneren Auge blätterten sich die Bilder auf wie in einem schlecht abgestimmten Daumenkino. Remus' gelber, gehetzter Blick in der U-Bahn. Seine dünne, zitternde Gestalt, als er sich in die Ecke kauerte. Der unrasierte Typ, dem ich die Feuerwerkskörper ins Gesicht geschleudert hatte. Ein dünner, sechsjähriger Junge in einem silbernen Käfig. Das weiße, erschöpfte Gesicht meines Wolfes, als er auf der Decke eingeschlafen war. Sirius, der Freak, dem der Wahnsinn aus den Augen sprang.

Zwei, die sich unter einem funkelnden Baum aus Licht küssten.

Einer, der Dinge sagte wie „Seien Sie ganz beruhigt."

Ich ging duschen.

Ich duschte lang und heiß und mit Pfefferminz-Shampoo, aber der Duft von Orangenschale schien auf magische Weise auf der Innenseite meiner Nase zu haften. Ich zog mich an und kämmte mich und verbrachte eine Weile vor dem Spiegel, ich konnte plötzlich mein Gesicht nicht mehr leiden, meine blöde Brille und meine komischen Haare, und ich fragte mich allen Ernstes, ob nicht ein wenig Veränderung mir gut täte, mir, die ich in den letzten acht Wochen mehr Veränderung gehabt hatte als in den vorherigen acht Jahren.

Ich betrachtete mein Bett, aber es war groß und leer, und wenn ich die Augen schloss, sah ich den kleinen Jungen in dem Käfig.

Ich tat, was ich immer tat, wenn ich durcheinander oder unglücklich war. Ich ging kochen.

Auch wenn mein geschätzter Kollege gerne anderes behauptete, so unterschied sich doch die Herstellung eines Trankes weit weniger von der eines guten, gelungenen Puddings, als gemeinhin angenommen. Pudding wäre mir lieber gewesen, aber ich hatte keine Lust auf einen Trupp euphorischer Hauselfen (sie waren es nicht gewöhnt, dass jemand vom Personal zum Kochen kam, und man musste sie sehr vorsichtig behandeln, um sie nicht in ihrer Hausgeister-Ehre zu kränken), also tat ich, was Sirius mir geraten hatte, und ging in meinen Keller.

Ich hatte einen Fugitivus auf meiner Liste, und er war perfekt für meine Zwecke: Langwierig, aber nicht kompliziert in der Zubereitung, mit einer Menge handwerklicher Notwendigkeiten wie Mörsern, Schneiden, Rühren und Schälen. Ich machte Licht im Klassenraum und schürte einen Kessel an, und während er sich auf Betriebstemperatur brachte, kramte ich mir aus dem Vorratslager meine Zutaten zusammen. Auch wenn der Schreibtisch im Vorbereitungsraum mir immer noch nicht zur Gänze gehörte, so war doch nicht zu leugnen, dass ich allmählich meine Spuren hinterließ: eine rote stand unter lauter braunen Flaschen, ich hatte durchgestrichen und darüber gekritzelt, statt das Etikett zu wechseln, es gab mit Gummiband umwickelte Plastiktüten, wo vorher sauber gefaltete Leinenpäckchen gelegen waren, und einen halben Liter des besonders wertvollen Weißkerzenwassers hatte ich in eine leere, saubere Seven-Up-Flasche umgefüllt (PET, geschmacksneutral praktisch unzerstörbar, ganz ohne Zauberei). Ich grinste ein wenig, als ich die Flasche sah. Severus war kurz davor gewesen, mich vor lauter Abscheu mit einem hässlichen Hex zu belegen, aber meine kleine Demonstration dessen, was PET alles aushielt, hatte ihn gegen seinen Willen beeindruckt, und seitdem stand die Flasche da, unangefochten. Zwei, drei Wochen noch, und ich würde es mit Teriko-Essenz und einer Colaflasche versuchen.

Ich hatte mein Zeug beisammen und breitete es auf einem der Arbeitstische aus. Ich arbeitete lieber an einem der Schüler-Arbeitsplätze, wenn es sich ohne Überschneidungen einrichten ließ, als in der engen, muffigen Lehrerküche. Nicht umsonst hatte sich Severus mit den Jahren seine eigene Tränkeküche in seinen privaten Räumen eingerichtet. Ich prüfte die Temperatur des Kessels, fand sie befriedigend und füllte Wasser ein. Ich ließ eine getrocknete Lichtblume und ein paar zerkrümelte, getrocknete Bastitblätter darin schwimmen und hängte den Kessel tiefer, damit das Wasser gemächlich zum Kochen kam.

Ich schnitt Raunwurzel und Flüsterblatt, zerkrümelte Affenhonig und mörserte ihn mit Olivenöl zu einer goldenen Paste, ich schälte Megilosrinde und weichte sie in Tintenessenz ein, bis sie tief schwarz und schwammig war. Ich würfelte Weidenrindenharz und bemühte mich, wie es im Lehrbuch stand, um möglichst gleich große oder gleich _kleine_ Stückchen, damit sie sich auch gleichmäßig auflösten und nicht klumpten. Ich rührte im Kessel und beobachtete, wie die Lichtblume im Wasserdampf ihre getrockneten Blütenblätter öffnete und das Wasser rostbraun färbte. Ich dachte an PET und an die Segnungen der Muggel-Zivilisation, ich tat wirklich alles, um das Daumenkino in meinem Kopf abzustellen. Es gelang mir nicht. Ich versuchte es anders. Ich versuchte, den verängstigten sechsjährigen Welpen durch den erwachsenen Alpha zu ersetzen, der lachte und meinen Hals küsste, aber dann machte er den Mund auf und sagte Dinge wie „Es tut mir leid" und „Ich bin ein Monster", er lehnte betrunken gegen eine Hauswand und sang irgend etwas vom Sterben, er hatte einen hässlichen schwarzen Stempel auf dem Unterarm, und dann sagte er noch „Wir können doch Freunde bleiben", obwohl er das ja eigentlich nie gesagt hatte, und der Mann, der meinen Hals küsste, verblasste und löste sich auf.

Ich strich das Flüsterblatt, das ich in vorschriftsmäßige feine Streifen geschnitten hatte, vom Brett auf ein sauberes Stück Papier und trug es hinüber zu meinem Kessel. Ich streckte die Hand aus, und plötzlich war da eine andere Hand und schlug mir das Papier weg, und mein schönes Flüsterblatt verteilte sich wie Mäusedreck auf dem Steinfußboden.

„Was soll das werden?" sagte Severus. „Ein kleine Kesselexplosion, um Stress abzubauen?"

Ich schnappte nach Luft. „Haben Sie mich erschreckt" sagte ich. „Was machen Sie da? Mein schönes Flüsterblatt!"

„Das ist kein Flüsterblatt" sagte Severus und hätte mir in diesem Tonfall auch gleich noch zwei Stunden Nachsitzen ankündigen können. „Das ist Schwarzkraut, und Sie wissen hoffentlich, dass man es behutsam erwärmen muss, wenn man es nicht gegen die Decke jagen will."

„Oh" sagte ich und starrte auf die schwärzlichen Krümel hinunter. „Ich muss die falsche Schachtel erwischt haben. Aber wie konnten Sie das auf die Schnelle erkennen?"

„Geruch" sagte er, zerrieb ein Krümelchen zwischen seinen Fingern und hielt sie mir unter die Nase. „Ätherische Öle, ähnlich wie Menthol, die beim Zerkleinern frei gesetzt werden."

„Mist" sagte ich. „Und ich dachte, das wäre mein Pfefferminz-Shampoo."

„Sie unterlassen besser das Tränkebrauen für heute" sagte er und löschte mit einer Bewegung seines Stabes das Feuer unter meinem Kessel. „Es ist ohnehin spät, und Sie hatten einen ereignisreichen Tag. Legen Sie sich schlafen."

„Geht nicht" sagte ich seufzend.

„Benötigen Sie ein Dormiens?" fragte er und sah auf mich hinunter. „Oder vielleicht eine Tasse Tee?"

„Tee wäre gut" sagte ich, ehe ich entschieden hatte, ob es klug war.

„Dann kommen Sie" sagte er.

Er brachte mich hinüber in sein Wohnzimmer mit den vielen Bücherregalen, und ich folgte dem beruhigenden Rascheln seiner dunklen Roben, vielleicht nur, weil ich noch einmal von ihm hören wollte, dass alles gut würde. Er bedeutete mich aufs Sofa, und ich setzte mich und sah ihm zu, wie er goldenen Tee aus einer filigranen Kanne in eine weite Teeschale goss, seine Hände schienen selbst wie aus Porzellan gemacht und pflegten sehr vertrauten Umgang mit den edlen Zerbrechlichkeiten. Ich sah auf meine eigenen Hände hinunter, an denen noch das Weidenrindenharz klebte, und zog die Ärmel drüber.

„Ist Ihnen kalt?" sagte er, der offenbar aus dem Augenwinkel meine Bewegung aufgefangen hatte.

„Ein bisschen" sagte ich. „Mir ist vor allem komisch."

„Nehmen Sie sich die Decke" sagte er und wies mit dem Kinn. Ich zog die Decke von der Sofalehne neben mir, es war ein helles, dickes, flauschiges Plaid, ungefähr der letzte Gegenstand, den ich in den Besitz von Severus Snape eingeordnet hätte, und legte sie mir über die Beine.

„Es ist schwer, hier unten warm zu bleiben" sagte er und versenkte ungefragt zwei Stück Zucker in meinem Tee, er kannte mittlerweile meine Vorlieben. „Die Kälte kriecht durch die Mauern, sobald das Feuer einmal herunter brennt."

„Warum wechseln Sie nicht das Quartier?" fragte ich. „Ich meine, Sie haben nicht mal Fenster."

„Die Bedeutung der Außenwelt wird gemeinhin überschätzt" sagte er. „Ich lebe sehr gut ohne Fenster."

„Na, dann" sagte ich, ich fand das Gespräch merkwürdig, aber dann auch nicht merkwürdiger als den Rest des Tages.

Er kam zu mir und stellte die Tasse auf einem Tischchen vor mir ab, seine Hand war so ruhig, dass der Tee wie solider, goldener Bernstein in der Tasse lag.

„Danke" sagte ich. Er stand neben mir, ich hätte nur meine Hand ausstrecken müssen, um seine Roben zu berühren, dann verschwand seine Hand in den Tiefen der dunklen Falten und kam mit einer kleinen, bauchigen Phiole wieder hervor, deren Rundung sich perfekt in seine Handfläche schmiegte. Sie enthielt eine wasserklare Flüssigkeit, die mir nichts sagte.

„Trinken Sie zuerst das" sagte er und hielt mir die Phiole hin.

Und es passierte etwas sehr merkwürdiges. Ich streckte die Hand nach seiner aus und nahm die Phiole, er ließ zu, dass meine Fingerspitzen seine kühle, glatte Haut berührten, ich zog den Korken und trank die Phiole in einem Zug leer, ohne zu fragen. Es schmeckte süß und alkoholisch und ein wenig bitter, und ein kleiner Schauer lief durch mich, als ich mir den letzten Rest der Flüssigkeit von den Lippen leckte.

„Gut" sagte er, kehrte auf seine Seite des Tischchens zurück und ließ sich in einem Sessel mir gegenüber nieder, seine Roben faltete er ordentlich um sich. Er schlug die Beine übereinander und sah mich an, sein Blick war wach, interessiert, aber ohne Gefahr für mich.

Für einen Augenblick erwog ich zu fragen, was ich da geschluckt hatte, aber ich entschied mich dagegen. Was immer es war, jetzt hatte ich es drin, und der Gedanke beunruhigte mich lange nicht in dem Maße, wie ich es erwartet hätte.

Für eine Weile saßen wir uns schweigend gegenüber. Ich wartete auf irgendeine Art von Wirkung, aber falls sie eintrat, war sie zu subtil, um eindeutig identifiziert zu werden. Ich wurde ein wenig ruhiger, aber das wurde ich meistens, wenn ich mit Severus Tee trank. Mir wurde warm, aber das konnte auch an der Decke liegen, die ich über meine Beine gebreitet hatte. Etwas von der Verwirrung und Hilflosigkeit schien von mir abzufallen, aber ich erlebte nicht zum ersten Mal, dass er mir einen Fokus geben konnte, wenn ich die Orientierung zu verlieren drohte.

Wir schwiegen, und ich beobachtete seine schönen Hände, während er sich selbst Tee eingoss und die Tasse zum Mund brachte. Ein warmer Hauch wie von fremdem Atem berührte mein Gesicht, und ich betastete meine Lippen, auf denen ich eine seltsame Wärmeempfindung spürte – der Alkohol aus dem Trank wahrscheinlich. Er trank einen Schluck und behielt dann die Tasse in den Händen. Ich fragte mich, woher ich plötzlich wusste, dass es Kräutertee war, Thymian und Honigbusch und ein wenig Zimt, vielleicht war meine Nase doch besser, als ich mir zugetraut hätte.

„Das war phänomenal" sagte ich. „Gerade eben, im Klassenraum. Wir konnten Sie nur einen Geruch in solcher Verdünnung wahrnehmen und identifizieren? Ich hätte wahrscheinlich den Kessel geschreddert, und meinen Kopf gleich dazu."

„Erfahrung" sagte er. „Und Talent. Ich schätze mich glücklich, dass meine prominente Nase noch zu etwas anderem dient als nur zur Zielscheibe."

„Das ist doch Quatsch" sagte ich. „Jeder, der Sie wegen Ihrer Nase aufzieht, ist ein unreifer Idiot."

Er tat etwas von höchstem Seltenheitswert, er lächelte, und ich kuschelte mich in mein Sofa und fühlte mich wohl.

„Sie glauben nicht, wie viele unreife Idioten überall herum laufen" sagte er.

„Na ja, doch" sagte ich. „Wer mal Klops gewesen ist, weiß das."

Meine Hände waren warm, und ich hatte den Duft von Thymian in der Nase, als er einen weiteren Schluck nahm, und dann trank ich selbst, und tausend Aromen explodierten auf meiner Zunge, Zucker und die süße Würze des Thymian und die sanfte Karamellnote des Honigbusch und eine zarte Bitterkeit dahinter und unzählige andere, für die ich keine Benennung fand, und als ich schluckte, spürte ich, wie der Tee durch meinen Körper lief und irgendwo in meinem Inneren einen dicken, warmen, goldenen Klumpen bildete.

Ich räusperte mich.

„Äh" sagte ich. „Wow. Der ist… hm."

„Sie mögen ihn" sagte er, die Tasse in der Hand. „Wie erfreulich." Er führte die Tasse zum Mund, aber anstelle zu trinken, blies er sachte darüber, wie um den Tee zu kühlen, und ich atmete zitternd, als ich den zarten, kühlen Luftzug auf meinem Gesicht spürte. Etwas in mir räusperte sich, hob schüchtern den Finger und wollte gern dran genommen werden, aber ich ignorierte die Meldung, ich hatte wirklich keine Lust auf unpassende Fragen.

„Flüsterblatt" sagte er, und seine Stimme spülte über mich wie warme Sahne. „Zusammen mit der Lichtblume würde ich meinen, Sie hätten es unternommen, einen Fugitivus zu brauen, oder einen Lingualis."

„Fugitivus" murmelte ich und wartete darauf, dass die seltsame und elektrisierende Empfindung sich wiederholen würde.

„Und für welche Mission sollte der Orden einen solchen benötigen?" fragte Severus.

„Gar nicht" sagte ich und versuchte, meine Stimme in den Griff zu bekommen, während er lächelte. „Es ist für meine Fünfte. Sie bekommen eine Probe und sollen ihn identifizieren."

„Tatsächlich" sagte er. „Meines Wissens nach ist Identifikation Stoff für die Sechste."

„Es bestand Interesse an dem Thema" sagte ich, ein wenig sicherer. „Sie sind gut, ich werde keine Probleme haben, den üblichen Lehrplan durch zu kriegen. Ich schiebe nur eine Doppelstunde ein."

„_Interesse_" sagte er und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ja" sagte ich, erstaunt über sein Erstaunen. „Warum nicht? Tränke ist doch ein tolles Fach. Die Schüler mögen es, weil man am Ende der Stunde wirklich sehen kann, was man geleistet hat. Verwandeln Sie eine Teetasse in eine Schildkröte und zurück, und Sie haben nur die Erinnerung daran."

„Mir ist schülerseitig nie etwas begegnet wie Interesse" sagte er.

„Vielleicht ist es einfach an Ihren dicken schwarzen Roben abgeprallt" sagte ich.

Er sagte nichts und sah mich an, ein Rest des Lächelns lag noch in seinen Mundwinkeln und nahm sich dort ein wenig fremd aus, sein Blick war dunkel.

„Ich denke, geschätzte Kollegin, Sie haben bei weitem noch nicht begriffen, welche Möglichkeiten unser Fach eröffnet" sagte er schließlich. Er beugte sich nach vorne, um seine Tasse abzustellen, und ich erschauerte, als eine flüchtige, winzige Berührung meine Wange streifte, wie von Spinnweben oder feinem, fedrigem Haar. „Es ist großartig, Menschen durch Wände gehen lassen zu können, oder sie in zwei Sprachen gleichzeitig sprechen zu lassen. Nützlich. Aber nicht sehr subtil. Die eigentliche Macht des Tränkemeisters liegt im Unsichtbaren, im Unscheinbaren, wenn Sie so wollen. Etwas, das aussieht wie Wasser und schmeckt wie verdünnter Orangenlikör…"

Oh.

„… das Ihren Geist klärt und Ihre Sinne schärft…"

_Oh. _Er zupfte sachte an seinen Haaren, und ich spürte die Berührung, hinten in der warmen Dunkelheit zwischen Ohr und Hals, körperlose Finger wanderten durch mein Haar, das noch feucht war und schwach nach Pfefferminz roch, und eine Ganzkörper-Gänsehaut explodierte auf mir.

„… das Ihnen Möglichkeiten eröffnet, von denen Sie nicht einmal wussten, dass sie existieren…"

Ich hatte tatsächlich vergessen, zu atmen. Ich holte es nach, tief und zitternd.

„In der Tat" sagte er und legte zwei Finger an seine Schläfe, von wo aus sie über seine scharfen Wangenknochen hinunter zu seinem glatt rasierten Kinn glitten, vollständig synchron mit den kühlen Geisterfingern, die über mein erhitztes Gesicht wanderten. „Die richtigen Zutaten und ein wenig Sachverstand können wirklich ganz erstaunliche Ergebnisse erzielen."

Ich sagte etwas wie „Hhhh", oder vielleicht war es auch nur mein Atem, der sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob er rein oder raus wollte. Die Geisterfinger strichen über mein Kinn und meinen Hals hinunter und umkreisten sachte die Mulde zwischen meinen Schlüsselbeinen.

„Schlangendorn, zum Beispiel" sagte er sanft. „Ich nehme an, die Blätter sind Ihnen in der Tränkeküche bereits begegnet. Sie dienen zum Binden flüchtiger Stoffe und sind potente Überträger magischer Charakteristika. Aber wussten Sie, dass ein Destillat aus der Wurzel bestimmte Gehirnregionen stimuliert, die für das taktile Empfinden zuständig sind?"

„Nein" flüsterte ich und schluckte. „Aber ich glaube, ich weiß, was Sie meinen."

„Serapia arabica" sagte er, und es klang wie ein Kosewort. „Zwei Tropfen, und Ihr Geist wird scharf und gleichzeitig biegsam wie ein gutes japanisches Messer." Er ließ seine Hand sinken, und die Geisterfinger strichen zart wie ein Windhauch über meine Schulter, den Arm entlang und hinunter über meine Hände. Ich rutschte ein wenig tiefer unter meine Decke.

„Ich sag Ihnen was" murmelte ich. „Sie lassen Ihre Hände besser dort, wo ich sie sehen kann."

„Spanische Mandel" sagte er und beugte sich in seinem Sessel nach vorne, sein Interesse wich unversteckter Faszination. „Ein unscheinbares, kleines braunes Ding. Oberflächlich betrachtet ein Kopfschmerzmittel, aber ein Sud aus den Schalen ist eines der…"

Er hob den Finger zu seinen Lippen. Ich stieß Atem aus, als ich die Berührung spürte.

„.. potentesten…"

Der kühle Geisterfinger folgte meiner Unterlippe und zirkelte winzige Kreise in meinem Mundwinkel.

„… Aphrodisiaka der Tränkeküche" schloss er seinen Satz. Ich sah ihn nicht an, ich hatte irgendwann unterwegs die Augen zugemacht, und dann veränderte sich der Finger und fühlte sich plötzlich wärmer an, beweglicher und etwas rau, und mir entkam ein zitterndes Seufzen, als mir klar wurde, dass es eine Zungenspitze war, die den Konturen meines Mundes folgte.

„Und alles ruht in unserem Geist" sagte er, und ich spürte Geisteratem auf meinen feuchten Lippen. „Es ist alles… vorhanden. Man benötigt nur die richtigen Substanzen, um sich ein Potential zu erschließen, von dem andere nicht einmal träumen können… und Erfahrungen zu machen, die weit über das gewöhnliche Maß hinaus gehen."

Die Geisterzunge strich über meine Unterlippe, und die Berührung schickte einen heißen Strahl direkt in meinen Magen und von dort… _tiefer_. Ich umklammerte meine Decke und unternahm einen letzten, vollständig fruchtlosen Versuch, unbeeindruckt zu erscheinen. Der Gedanke, es einfach geschehen zu lassen, was auch immer da geschah, war zunehmend verführerisch. Ich hatte nichts zu befürchten und nichts zu entscheiden, ich musste nicht kämpfen und mir keine Sorgen machen. Ich war vielleicht ein bisschen ausgeliefert, aber der Gedanke beunruhigte mich nicht sonderlich, und ohnehin begann ich, den Weg zurück aus den Augen zu verlieren.

„Faszinierend, nicht wahr" flüsterte er, und ich blinzelte und sah, wie sein Blick mich verschlang. Seine Fingerspitzen lagen gegeneinander, sein Gesicht war blass und von einer tiefen, fast finsteren Konzentration, wie ich sie bisher nur beim Tränkebrauen an ihm beobachtet hatte. „Ein unschuldiges, klares Wasser. Wie es den Geist bezaubert… die Sinne umschmeichelt… eine völlig neue Form von Realität öffnet…"

„Oh" sagte ich atemlos, als sich behutsame Geisterhände von meinen Schultern aus tiefer bewegten, zarte, kühle Fingerspitzen auf meiner heißen, überempfindlichen Haut, und etwas wie Elektrizität jagte durch mich, als die Fingerspitzen in Bereiche kamen, die noch empfindlicher waren, ich wand mich ein wenig auf dem Sofa, es war kaum auszuhalten, ich hatte noch ein paar ganz besonders empfindliche Regionen, die ich plötzlich dringend besucht haben wollte, aber ich scheiterte an der Frage, wie ich nicht vorhandene Hände in eine bestimmte Richtung dirigieren sollte.

„Ich sehe, Sie entwickeln ein profundes Verständnis für den Sinn meiner Worte" sagte er.

„Ja" sagte ich atemlos, „obwohl es Ihnen ganz offensichtlich schwer fällt, zum Punkt zu kommen."

„Ich plane nicht, zum Punkt zu kommen" sagte er. „Ich lasse lediglich meine Gedanken schweifen."

„Bitte" sagte ich zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen. „Kommen Sie zum Punkt, oder wechseln wir das Thema."

„Erstaunlich" sagte er, und etwas huschte über seine Züge, etwas wie Gefühl, es flackerte in seinen Mundwinkeln und furchte seine Stirn, bevor es von der dunklen Tiefe seiner Augen geschluckt wurde.

„Haben Sie jemals noch über die Conjunktio unserer Stäbe nachgedacht?" fragte er, und ich fragte mich, ob das nun der Punkt war oder der Themenwechsel. „Über Olivanders Aussage bezüglich der besonderen Verbundenheit zweier conjungierter Zauberer, genauer gesagt?"

„Sie meinen den Teil mit der Seelenverbindung?" fragte ich und stellte fest, dass die Geisterfinger meinen Körper verlassen hatten. Ich war ein wenig aus dem Konzept gebracht, ein ungelöschtes Verlangen pulsierte schwer und stumm in den tieferen Regionen meines Körpers, und ich wusste, ich konnte mich glücklich schätzen, wenn es nur mein Körper war.

„Präzise" sagte er.

„Na ja" sagte ich, gleichzeitig dankbar und frustriert über die Tatsache, dass ich mich nun auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren hatte. „Ehrlich gesagt, klang es für mich eher nach esoterischem Quatsch als nach etwas, das ich ernst nehmen wollte."

„Vielleicht ist es das" sagte er. „Vielleicht ist es auch ursprüngliche Magie. Wer weiß."

„Ich suche mir die Leute aber lieber selber aus, mit denen ich mich seelisch verbinde" sagte ich.

„Verständlich" sagte er. „Wir alle schätzen das Gefühl, Freiheit in unseren Entscheidungen zu haben, und sei es auch nur, um eine zu revidieren, falls die Notwendigkeit entsteht."

„Wollen Sie mir mitteilen, dass ich eine meiner Entscheidungen revidieren sollte?"

„Aber nein" sagte er und lächelte unergründlich. „Ich zeige Ihnen nur Optionen auf."

„Und warum?"

„Ist das nicht Bestandteil des Konzeptes von Freundschaft?"

„Ich weiß nicht" sagte ich. „Eigentlich schon, aber… es fühlt sich gerade ein wenig eigenartig an."

„Ich bitte um Entschuldigung. Wie bereits erwähnt, ich bin nicht sehr geübt im Praktizieren von Freundschaft."

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob wir über Freundschaft sprechen."

„Präzisieren Sie" sagte er.

„Okay" sagte ich. Ich schlug meine Decke zurück und stand auf. Ich umrundete das Tischen, das zwischen uns stand, und setzte mein Knie auf die Lehne seines Sessels. Er sah zu mir hinauf, ungewohnt schon die Perspektive, aber das Aufblitzen von Unsicherheit auf seinen asketischen Zügen schob mich vollends voran. Ich lehnte mich schwer gegen ihn, tauchte kopfüber in den subtilen, bittersüßen Duft von Orangenschale, brachte meine Lippen etwas unsanft gegen seine und küsste ihn. Tief. Es war mir egal, dass unsere Zähne gegeneinander stießen und dass er unter mir ganz offenbar vergaß zu atmen. Seine Hände kamen auf meine Schultern, ich konnte nicht erkennen, ob er mich weg stoßen oder näher ziehen wollte. Ich hielt sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen, als er einen Fluchtversuch unternahm. Ich war noch nicht fertig mit ihm. Ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen entkam ihm, und ich trank es mit seinem Duft und dem zarten Geschmack von Thymian auf seiner Zunge.

Endlich entließ ich ihn und setzte mich ein wenig atemlos zurück auf seine Knie. Er starrte mich an wie eine Erscheinung.

„Was tun Sie" sagte er heiser. Ich erlaubte mir einen Anflug von Heiterkeit um die Mundwinkel.

„Ich prüfe meine Optionen" sagte ich.

„Ich wünsche keine Art von romantischer Interaktion" brachte er hervor und wirkte immer noch wie vom Donner gerührt.

„Glück gehabt" sagte ich. „Die Prüfung ergibt: Ich auch nicht."

Er fuhr sich mit dem Daumen über die feuchte Unterlippe, und ich konzentrierte mich schnell auf seine knochigen Schultern und die, ahem, prominente Nase, um mich nicht selbst Lügen zu strafen.

„Danke" sagte ich. „Sie sind ein wirklich guter Freund für mich. Sie haben dafür gesorgt, dass mir wieder klar ist, mit wem ich auf welche Weise seelisch verbunden bin."

„Verlassen Sie bitte mein Knie" sagte er gepresst.

„Oh" sagte ich. „Natürlich. Entschuldigung." Ich stand auf und zupfte seine Roben zurecht, während er saß und mich anstarrte.

„Geht's Ihnen gut?" fragte ich, halb erheitert, halb besorgt.

„Selbstverständlich" sagte er und klang schon fast wieder wie er selbst. „Ich würdige lediglich die Tatsache, dass Sie es immer wieder schaffen, mich zu überraschen. Sicher einer der Gründe, warum ich Ihre Gesellschaft schätze. Das heißt, so lange Sie mir nicht zu nah auf den Leib rücken. Im sehr buchstäblichen Sinn."

Ich hatte etwas auf der Zunge von Aktion und Reaktion, und Spielchen mit dem Feuer, aber ich schluckte es hinunter.

„In Ordnung" sagte ich. „Und danke für das Kompliment."

„Erzählen Sie niemandem, dass ich neuerdings Komplimente mache" sagte er und rieb sich die Nasenwurzel, als spürte er Kopfschmerz heran ziehen. „Ich habe nicht jahrelang an meinem Image gearbeitet, um es durch solche Kleinigkeiten zum Einsturz zu bringen."

„Wie Sie wünschen" sagte ich.

„Gehen Sie sich hinlegen" sagte er. „Es ist spät, und wir werden morgen einen anstrengenden Tag haben."

„Tatsächlich?" sagte ich irritiert.

„Wir werden uns an die Restauration einiger verschütteter Erinnerungen machen, und ich zähle dabei auf Ihre Unterstützung" sagte er. „Wir machen es hier, übrigens. In meinen Räumen. Richten Sie ihm das aus. Ich beabsichtige nicht, durch ein weiteres Zusammentreffen mit dem tollwütigen Black noch mehr meiner wertvollen Gehirnzellen abzutöten."

„Versteh' ich" sagte ich. „Ich habe allerdings noch keine Planung für morgen. Molly wird mich anflooen, wenn er wach ist. Und was Sirius betrifft, na ja, er hat mich raus geworfen, nachdem er Sie rausgeworfen hatte. Ich weiß also nicht genau, ob wir gerade überhaupt miteinander sprechen."

„Mein herzliches Beileid" sagte er. „Was haben Sie verbrochen?"

„Ein bisschen zu deutlich Position bezogen" sagte ich mit müdem Lächeln. „Scheint sich einzuschleichen, so als Gewohnheit."

„Sie werden noch Ihren Ruf ruinieren" sagte er.

„Das Risiko geh' ich ein" sagte ich, und er nickte.

„Ähm" sagte ich, „hören Sie, ich erkenne die Notwendigkeit für Schlaf, aber irgendwie… Sie haben nicht vielleicht wirklich noch ein Dormiens für mich? Das heißt, falls es sich mit dem anderen verträgt?"

„Selbstverständlich" sagte er, erhob sich und trat an seinen Schreibtisch. Er holte ein kleines blaues Fläschchen aus der Schublade und reichte es mir, es entging mir nicht, wie griffbereit er diese Sorte von Tränken aufbewahrte.

„Danke" sagte ich.

„Sie legen sich zuerst ins Bett und nehmen es dann ein" sagte er. „Die Wirkung ist ziemlich drastisch."

„Sie haben doch wohl keine Angst, dass ich die Nacht auf dem Fußboden verbringe" sagte ich grinsend.

„Alles schon vorgekommen" sagte er, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

„Danke" sagte ich. „Und gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht" sagte er und hielt mir die Tür auf. Ich trat auf den kalten Gang, und anstatt wie sonst die Tür auf meinen Hacken zuzuknallen, schloss er sie sanft hinter mir. Ich umklammerte mein Dormiens und beeilte mich, die Treppe hinauf zu kommen. Die euphorisierende Wirkung des klaren Wässerchens verließ mich in gleichem Maße, wie ich die Stufen hinter mich brachte, und als ich oben an meiner Tür angelangt war, fühlte ich mich hart und überspannt, als hätte ich drei Tage nicht geschlafen. Hinter meiner Stirn krabbelten und irrten die Gedanken durcheinander wie die aufgestörten Bewohner eines Ameisenhaufens, in den jemand einen Stein geworfen hatte. Ich wusste, ich hatte meinem Wolf ein paar Sachen zu erklären, ich wusste, ich musste gut sein, ich musste erklären wie noch nie in meinem Leben, und er musste zuhören wollen, sonst konnte ich mich gleich in meinem Keller eingraben und die Sache vergessen.

Ich machte meine Tür hinter mir zu und bewegte mich automatisch hinüber zu meinem Bett, ohne Licht zu machen. Das Dormiens hielt ich wie eine Rettungsboje umklammert. Ich würde mir heute keine Erklärung mehr ausdenken können, ich wollte auch gar nicht, ich hatte genug. Ich sank auf mein Bett, zog den Stöpsel und stürzte den Trank hinunter. Der süßliche Geschmack von Melisse und Hopfen war noch nicht von meiner Zunge gewichen, als die Wirkung mich überrollte und mir die Lichter ausblies.


	9. Welcome to the Caribbean, Love

Ihr Lieben,

Nicht viel Vorrede diesmal. Noch ein kurzes Kapitel (für meine Verhältnisse), und für mich ein ganz ganz wichtiges, ich bitte ja normalerweise nicht explizit um Reviews, aber mit diesem habe ich so gerungen, dass ich mich über Feedback ganz besonders freue.

Lehnt euch zurück, diesmal. Ihr dürft euch erholen. Vielleicht wird ja sogar alles gut.

**Disclaimer:** Auch wenn es sich mittlerweile sehr zugehörig anfühlt, aber der Wolf gehört mir immer noch nicht. Die Karibik ebenso wenig, übrigens.

Ach, **übrigens: **Ich war nie in der Karibik. Was soll's. Karl May war auch nie im Wilden Westen.

**Soundtrack: **Ein wunderschönes Lied der leider ziemlich in Vergessenheit geratenen Jennifer Warnes, in dem man die Wellen rauschen hört: Rock you gently. Falls nicht zur Hand, tut's auch The Boss Springsteen, I'm on Fire, aber nicht so gut.

Sollte jemand eine freie Stelle im Bereich **Wahrsagerei / Vorhersehung** wissen, bitte kurze Nachricht an Mr. Lupin. Er sucht immer noch einen Job, und immerhin hat er hier die „Headline" eines Kinofilmes vorweg genommen, der ein paar Jahre später die Kinosäle rocken wird :o) Eine Extra-Ananas für alle, die den Film erkennen :o))

So. Eine Runde Caipirinha für alle, und los geht's.

Haltet euch fest. Es wird schön.

**KAPITEL NEUN: WELCOME TO THE CARIBBEAN, LOVE**

_I know that lonely feeling_

_We are two hearts still healing_

_Hurry here, hurry now_

_Please come to me_

_Let me show you how._

_I will rock you gently…._

Das Licht traf mich hart, als ich nach einer gefühlten traumlosen Ewigkeit allmählich zu mir kam. Ich blinzelte und kniff die Augen zusammen. Ich konnte gar nicht entscheiden, was mir zuerst weh tat. Mein Körper lag unnatürlich verdreht, kaum anders, als er von dem unschuldigen blauen Tränklein niedergestreckt worden war. Mein rechter Fuß war vollständig eingeschlafen, mein linker hing mit ungünstigem Knick im Knie aus dem Bett, und hinter dem rechten Ohr hatte der Bügel meiner Brille eine schmerzhafte Druckstelle hinterlassen. Ich hatte mich noch nicht vollständig durch den Nebel in meinem Gehirn an die Oberfläche gearbeitet, als ich eine Bewegung neben mir spürte. Ich erschrak, im Rahmen meiner Möglichkeiten.

„Schschsch" machte jemand, und leichte Finger nahmen mir die Brille von der Nase. „Du hast mit Brille geschlafen. Du musst ziemlich müde gewesen sein, gestern abend."

Ich riss die Augen auf. Der Nebel verzog sich schlagartig. Ich fühlte mich, als müsste ich vor eine Klasse treten ohne die geringste Ahnung von Stoff oder Vorgehensweise.

„Guten Morgen" sagte er. Sein Gesicht war blass und müde, und tiefe Schatten lagen um seine Augen. „Ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Es sah nur so unbequem aus."

Ich setzte mich. Panik rauschte durch mein malträtiertes Gehirn. Ich befand mich im freien Fall.

„Remus" sagte ich, „ich habe Severus geküsst."

„Ich weiß" sagte er.

„Ich weiß" sagte ich verzweifelt. „Und dann noch ein zweites Mal, gestern abend. Ich wollte eigentlich nur einen Trank kochen, und dann hat er mir einen Tr… Tee angeboten, und wir haben gefachsimpelt, und irgendwie hat es sich dann so ergeben, es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid."

Er sah auf seine Hände hinunter, die mit meiner Brille spielten. Seine Haare fielen nach vorne und verdeckten seine Augen.

„Tja" sagte er in einem bizarren Versuch, unbeteiligt zu klingen. „Auf Severus ist doch Verlass. Immer zur Stelle, wenn jemand Schwäche zeigt. Wie eine Hyäne."

„Ich bin aber keine verletzte Antilope" sagte ich heftig. „Ich habe das schon selbst entschieden."

„So war's nicht gemeint" sagte er. „Ich meinte mich. Ich habe mein Revier offenbar nicht nachdrücklich genug gekennzeichnet."

„Das kann sein" sagte ich, und er nickte und gab mir meine Brille zurück. Er stand auf und stellte sich ans Fenster, die Hände in den Hosentaschen, seine Schultern fielen nach vorne, sein Blick ging hinaus, wo kalter Nebel über das Schulgelände kroch, er sah aus wie einer, der möglichst wenig Platz wegnehmen will.

„Der Wolf hat es gewusst" sagte er. „Wie schade, dass ich ihm so wenig vertraue. Ich hätte früher etwas unternehmen können."

„Ja" sagte ich.

Er atmete tief durch, schob die Schultern zurück und drehte sich zu mir.

„Komm mit" sagte er.

„Was willst du?" sagte ich. „Nach unten gehen und Severus in seinem Bett ermorden?"

„Quatsch" sagte er. „Severus hat nichts getan, was ich nicht auch sofort getan hätte. Komm einfach mit, ja? Zum nächsten Apparitionspunkt."

„Okay" sagte ich, setzte mich auf und sortierte meine wimmernden Gliedmaßen. Mein rechter Fuß zeigte sich nicht sehr begeistert von der Idee, mein Gewicht zu tragen, aber ich biss die Zähne zusammen und humpelte zur Tür. Das war der Vorteil, wenn man in Kleidern schlief. Man hatte wenig Arbeit am nächsten Morgen. Darüber, wie ich aussah, wollte ich vorsichtshalber nicht nachdenken.

Remus schien sich über das Ziel unseres überraschenden Ausfluges nicht näher auslassen zu wollen, er war überhaupt recht wortkarg. „Es geht" war seine Antwort auf meine Frage, ob er sich denn schon erholt hätte, und „Angespannt" auf meine Frage nach der Stimmung in Nummer Zwölf. Ich hatte gerade noch Zeit gehabt, mir eine Jacke zu greifen, bevor er mich zur Tür hinaus schob. Immerhin hielt er meine Hand, als er mich die schmale Steintreppe hinunter in Richtung Schulhof führte, und von dort aus an den Gewächshäusern vorbei und hinunter zum See. Die Luft war schwer und feucht, und ich spürte, wie meine Hosenbeine sich voll sogen, als wir durch das hohe, nasse Gras hinunter zum Flussufer gingen. Der Nebel lag wie ein kalter Umschlag auf uns und zog in dicken Schwaden über den See, der wie eine reglose bleierne Fläche vor uns ausgebreitet lag. Sand und Kies knirschten unter unseren Schritten, als wir den schmalen Uferstreifen erreichten und auf ihm entlang gingen. Mittlerweile war mir kalt, meine freie Hand war ganz rot und klamm, und ich war sicher, um meine Nase stand es nicht besser. Ich hatte nicht gefrühstückt, ich hatte die Reste einer exquisiten Wirkstoffkombination im Blut, mit besten Empfehlungen aus der Tränkeküche, und ich hatte, verdammt noch mal, keinen Kaffee gehabt. Wie sollte ich irgend jemandem etwas erklären, wenn man mich nicht die richtigen Drogen zu mir nehmen ließ?

„Remus" sagte ich und trabte ein paar Schritte, um aufzuschließen. „Bis nach dem Frühstück hätte dieser Ausflug keine Zeit gehabt? Was hast du eigentlich vor?"

„Lass dich überraschen" sagte er.

„Ja" sagte ich, „gerne, aber wie die Dinge gerade liegen, bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob es eine freudige Überraschung sein wird."

„Ich mir auch nicht" sagte er. „Ich schätze, wir werden einfach sehen, was dabei heraus kommt."

„Okay" sagte ich. „Jetzt hab ich Angst."

„Macht nichts" sagte er. „Ich auch."

Ich sah ihn an, ich wartete auf ein Lächeln, wie es eigentlich immer kam, auf einen Händedruck, irgend etwas, das seinen Worten den Schrecken nahm, aber da kam nichts, er ließ sie in die Stille fallen wie Steine ins Wasser, und ich war kurz davor, ihm heulend um den Hals zu fallen, ich tat es nur deshalb nicht, weil ich es im Laufen schlecht konnte. Ich wischte mir mit dem Ärmel übers Gesicht und riss mich zusammen.

Wir passierten die alte Eiche und weiter hinten ein niedriges Haselgestrüpp, das Schloss war längst hinter uns im Nebel versunken. Dann tauchten einige dunkle, formlose Flecken im grauen Einerlei vor uns auf, es waren große, flache Steine, die übers Ufer verstreut und im flachen Wasser lagen.

„Da sind wir" sagte er. „Von hier aus können wir apparieren."

„Okay" sagte ich. „Und wohin?"

„Ich nehme dich huckepack" sagte er.

„Meine Güte" sagte ich. „Du machst es aber spannend."

Er zog mich näher und legte die Arme um mich, und in diesem Augenblick war es mir vollständig egal, wohin er mich apparieren würde. Ich vergrub das Gesicht in seiner Robe und atmete Zimt und neblige Feuchtigkeit, seine Wärme war um mich, und ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals, ich wollte so dringend, dass alles wieder gut würde, dass es mir den Hals zu schnürte.

„Fertig?" fragte er leise an meinem Ohr, und ich nickte.

„Dann los" sagte er, und ich klammerte mich an ihn, als das vertraute, verhasste Zahnpastatuben-Gefühl mich verschlang.

Es war vergleichsweise mild und sehr windig, als ich wieder auf meinen Beinen stand, und ich hörte Möwen schreien.

„Bleib" sagte er. „Es geht gleich weiter."

„Was…" sagte ich, und dann wurde ich aufs Neue durch die Tube gequetscht. Diesmal landete ich bis zu den Knöcheln im Sand, ein heftiger, heißer Wind verwandelte mich in Sekunden in eine sandpanierte Dörrpflaume, und ich gewann den Eindruck, dass wir einen etwas größeren Ausflug unternahmen.

„Oh" sagte er.

„Was, oh?" sagte ich alarmiert. „Man will kein _oh _hören, wenn man huckepack appariert wird!"

„Es ist kein schlimmes oh" sagte er. „Nicht wie in _oh, wir werden alle sterben. _Eher so wie in _oh, ich dachte, ich treffe den Hafen._"

„Den Hafen von was?"

„Dakar."

„Was!"

„Warte. Wir sind noch nicht da."

„Aber, ich…"

Es sprach sich nicht besonders gut auf dem Weg durch die Zahnpastatube, also ließ ich es.

Unser nächster Halt war spektakulär. Eine Kolonie großer, weißer Vögel glotzte uns an, es war felsig und stürmisch, unter uns rauschte ein graues, aufgewühltes Meer gegen schroffe Felsen. Tief unter uns. Sehr tief.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob der Zeitpunkt günstig ist, dir das zu sagen" sagte ich und krallte mich in seine Robe, „aber ich habe wirklich schlimme Höhenangst."

„Macht nichts" sagte er. „Wir sind gleich wieder weg."

„Wo sind wir?"

„Kapverdische Inseln. Schön, nicht?"

„Äh" sagte ich.

„Die andere Route wäre einfacher gewesen, aber wir hätten einen Zwischenstopp in Grönland einlegen müssen, und das wollte ich dir nicht antun."

„Danke" sagte ich schwach.

„Bereit?" sagte er.

„Wofür?"

„Eine kleine Atlantiküberquerung" sagte er.

„Du willst über den Atlantik apparieren?" fragte ich, ich war mir ziemlich sicher, ich hatte nicht richtig gehört.

„Warum nicht?" sagte er. „Das haben andere vor uns auch schon gemacht."

Ich sagte etwas wie „Hhrrrg".

„Das hier ist ein Naturschutzgebiet" sagte er. „Wir können schlecht hier bleiben."

„Aber" sagte ich schwach. „Ich meine, _Atlantik_."

„An der schmalsten Stelle" sagte er. „Vertrau mir. Ich würde es nicht tun, wenn ich mir unsicher wäre."

„Aber warum?" sagte ich. „Ich wäre mir dir auch in Hogsmeade frühstücken gegangen. Warum von allen Orten der Welt ausgerechnet Amerika?"

„Wer will denn nach Amerika" sagte er, umschlang mich fest und atmete tief durch.

Es fühlte sich an, als würden wir von der Klippe springen. Der Boden zog sich einfach unter meinen Füßen weg, und ein grauer und blauer Strudel verschlang mich, bis ich mit den Füßen irgendwo im Meer baumelte und mit dem Kopf auf halbem Weg in den Orbit. Ich wurde gezerrt, gequirlt, in meine Einzelteile zerlegt, zu Suppe püriert, in die größte Zahnpastatube der Welt abgefüllt und schließlich in endloser Langsamkeit durch die Öffnung zurück auf die Welt gedrückt.

„Grundgütige Maria und alle Heiligen" sagte ich, ein Stoßgebet meiner katholischen Mutter, den ich nur in allerhöchster Not beanspruchte.

Es war dunkel und sehr warm. Nahebei rauschte und plätscherte sanft das Meer. Ich hörte das Zirpen, Schnarren und entfernte Kreischen einer mir völlig fremden Tierwelt. Unter meinen Füßen war Sand.

„Da sind wir" sagte er etwas atemlos. „Willkommen in der Karibik, Liebes."

„Warum kann ich nichts sehen?" fragte ich mit einem Anflug von Panik.

„Weil die Sonne hier erst in ein paar Stunden aufgeht" sagte er. „Warte, bis deine Augen sich gewöhnt haben."

„Merlin" sagte ich fassungslos. „Aber… warum?"

„Ich hatte den Eindruck, wir hätten beide eine Luftveränderung nötig" sagte er. Er war dicht vor mir, allmählich konnten meine Augen seinen Umriss vor dem Nachthimmel ausmachen.

„Du bist ein Spinner" sagte ich.

„Nur gelegentlich" sagte er, und ich hörte ihn lächeln.

„Aber" sagte ich. „Erklär mir. Muss man sich für eine Langstrecken-Apparition nicht registrieren und sich einen Apparitions-Plan zuteilen lassen? Ich meine, nicht dass ich Erfahrung mit so etwas hätte, aber das ist, was ich so mitbekommen habe. Und es kostet doch auch einen Haufen Gebühren."

„Ich denke, ich bin registriert genug" sagte er.

„Ja" sagte ich. „Auch wieder wahr." Ich machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und wollte ihn küssen, aber dann fiel mir wieder mein kleines Problem ein, das sauber verpackt in meinem Gehirn die Atlantik-Apparition überstanden hatte, ich wusste ja gar nicht, ob ich ihn überhaupt noch küssen durfte, und so legte ich nur den Kopf an seine Schulter. Ein zarter Wind spielte mit seinen Haaren und trieb mir Strähnen davon gegen die Wange. Es war so schön, ich hätte heulen können, es war beinahe perfekt, ich war beinahe glücklich, wir waren beinahe ein Paar, oder vielleicht schon beinahe nicht mehr, und seine Lippen streiften meine Wange, es war beinahe ein Kuss.

„Komm" sagte er leise. „Lass uns ein Stück gehen."

„Okay" sagte ich und machte mich widerstrebend los. „Ich muss nur vorher den britischen Herbst loswerden."

Ich fand es seltsam. Ich war mit dem Mann, der vielleicht sogar mein Seelengefährte war, allein in einer lauen tropischen Nacht, ich entfernte Kleidungsstücke von meinem Körper, und mein ganzes Bestreben ging danach, es möglichst unsexy aussehen zu lassen, damit er nicht dachte, ich würde denken, ich könnte ihn auf Gedanken bringen. Ich war kurz davor, mich in den Sand zu setzen und doch noch zu heulen, aber ich riss mich zusammen, ich wollte nicht, dass er sich nur aus Mitleid zu etwas bewegen ließ. Während er die Roben und Jacken und unsere dicken Stiefel miniaturisierte, die wir nicht brauchten, dachte ich darüber nach. Auch das war fremd und seltsam. Ich hatte nie mein Verhalten kontrolliert, ihm gegenüber, ich hatte mir nie einen bestimmten Anschein gegeben, um eine bestimmte Reaktion zu erzielen oder zu vermeiden. Ich war einfach, erholsam und ganz unverfälscht Emilia gewesen, Emilia gut drauf und Emilia gestresst, Emilia mit Unsinn im Kopf oder Emilia verwirrt, ich fragte mich, ob ich mir das jemals wieder leisten konnte.

Dann hatte er unsere Sachen verstaut, und wir setzten uns in Bewegung. Ich sah immer noch nicht sehr viel, ich fand es überraschend, wie dunkel die Nacht war, wenn man mal nicht einer städtischen Lichtverschmutzung ausgesetzt war. Zu meiner Linken breitete sich heller Sand aus, der weiter hinten von einer dunklen Wand geschluckt wurde, aus der es raschelte und zirpte. Zu meiner Rechten rauschte das Meer und schickte flüsternde Wellen den nassen Sand hinauf. Ich zuckte zusammen, als das Wasser zum ersten Mal meine nackten Zehen überspülte, es war wärmer als das, was in Hogwarts zu Stoßzeiten aus der Dusche kam. Remus war zu meiner Linken, ich sah ihn gegen den hellen Sand, und ich ließ im Gehen meine Hand gegen seine streifen, und er nahm sie und hielt sie fest, und ein irrsinniger Mix aus Angst und Glück rauschte durch mein Inneres, heftiger als damals, als wir in den Straßen von London zum ersten Mal Hand in Hand gegangen waren, und das fand ich logisch, schließlich hatte ich damals noch nicht gewusst, was ich zu verlieren hatte.

Wir gingen schweigend und hinterließen eine lange, sanft geschwungene Linie parallel verlaufender Fußabdrücke im Sand. Die karibische Nacht war sanft und lebendig um uns.

„Und?" sagte ich nach einer Weile. „Dieser Strand wird irgendwo zu Ende sein. Sollten wir nicht anfangen?"

„Womit?" sagte er.

„Reden" sagte ich. „Oder irgend etwas. Ich weiß nicht. Es in Ordnung bringen."

„Wir haben Zeit" sagte er. „Dieser Strand ist angeblich sieben Meilen lang."

„So weit will ich aber nicht laufen" sagte ich.

„Ich weiß noch nicht mal, ob ich überhaupt drüber reden will" sagte er.

„Nicht?" sagte ich verwirrt. „Aber… tut man das denn nicht für gewöhnlich, in solchen Fällen?"

„Ich weiß nicht" sagte er. „Würde es denn helfen? Wir gewinnen nichts, indem wir drüber sprechen. Wir ändern nichts. Wir quälen uns nur gegenseitig mit Vorwürfen. Meine Erfahrungen sind nicht so umfangreich, aber ich habe noch nie erlebt, dass eine dieser Aussprachen eine Beziehung wirklich gerettet hätte."

„Dann machen wir Schluss?" sagte ich, und es fühlte sich an, als risse ich mir mit jedem Wort ein Stück Boden unter den Füßen weg.

„Nein" sagte er. „Wir machen weiter, und ich versuche, nicht die gleichen verfluchten Fehler zum hunderttausendsten Mal zu machen."

Ich fühlte mich etwas benommen, ich war irgendwie im falschen Film. Ich dachte ein paar Dutzend Schritte darüber nach, aber es wollte kein Schuh draus werden.

„Korrigiere mich" sagte ich, „aber ich dachte, _ich_ hätte einen Fehler gemacht."

„Nicht in dem Sinn" sagte er. „Du suchst jemanden, der an deiner Seite ist. Der für dich da ist, nicht nur gelegentlich. Der nicht seine Kraft für einen anderen aufbraucht. Es ist doch klar, dass dieses Bedürfnis nicht verschwindet, nur weil ich es dir nicht erfülle."

„Seltsam" sagte ich. „Irgendwie war ich davon ausgegangen, dass du mir die Vorwürfe machen würdest, nicht dir selbst."

„Die Dinge sind meistens nicht so einfach" sagte er. „Und ich erkenne ein Muster. Ich mache diese Fehler nicht zum ersten Mal. Es hat da mal eine Frau gegeben, die mir sagte, ich könnte Sirius heiraten an ihrer Stelle, dann hätte ich zumindest meine Prioritäten richtig geordnet."

„Der Gedanke ist mir auch schon gekommen" sagte ich. „Minus das Heiraten. Ich dachte, du bist nicht der Typ dafür."

„Bin ich nicht" sagte er. „Ich dachte nur, ich wäre es, als ich jung war. Aber siehst du, du weißt, was ich meine."

„Ja" sagte ich. „Trotzdem will ich meine Verantwortung nicht abwälzen. Ich hätte Severus vielleicht nicht gleich küssen müssen, nur um heraus zu finden, ob ich nun in ihn verliebt bin oder nicht. Ein bisschen nachdenken hätte es vielleicht auch getan."

„Ich hätte es nie so weit kommen lassen dürfen, dass du überhaupt solche Gedanken hast" sagte er.

„Merkst du was?" sagte ich. „Wir machen uns Vorwürfe. Nur nicht gegenseitig."

„Stimmt" sagte er und blieb stehen. „Komm. Lass uns etwas dagegen unternehmen."

„Und was?" sagte ich.

„Lass uns mal überlegen" sagte er, während er sich das Hemd aufknöpfte. „Dies ist die Karibik. Ein toller Strand, und wir sind ganz alleine, und es ist warm…"

„Leidenschaftlicher Sex" schlug ich vor, und er lachte.

„Nicht den zweiten Schritt vor dem ersten tun" sagte er. „Ich dachte, wir gehen baden."

„Okay" sagte ich, und mein Herz schlug etwas, das einem Reggae näher kam als einem kardiologisch verwertbaren Muster. Wir zogen uns aus, ein paar Schritte Sand zwischen uns, jeder mit den eigenen Knöpfen beschäftigt, und sahen einander dabei zu. Ich zögerte ein wenig, mich von meiner Brille zu trennen, aber die Alternative war, in der Karibik zu paddeln wie eine Ente, nur damit mir keine Welle das kostbare Stück von der Nase spülte, und so legte ich sie oben auf meinen Kleiderstapel und hoffte das beste, schließlich war es ohnehin dunkel. Dann gingen wir Hand in Hand ins Meer, das uns mit einem sanften Wiegen und Rollen empfing.

Der Sand unter meinen Füßen war weich und aufgewirbelt und fiel flach ab, wir wateten ein ganzes Stück, bevor das Wasser uns über die Hüften reichte und wir uns hinein fallen ließen. Um mich war Schwärze, Plätschern und die Bewegung des Wassers, das sanft an meinem Körper zog und schob. Ich schwamm ein paar Züge und prustete, als mir eine Welle ins Gesicht klatschte. Ich warf einen Blick über die Schulter, das Wasser war bewegter, als es sich von draußen ausgenommen hatte. Ich hatte keinen Boden mehr unter den Füßen, und der Strand war verschwunden. Ich fühlte mich wie ein Astronaut, dessen Verbindung zum Mutterschiff gerissen ist.

„Remus" sagte ich und spuckte salziges Wasser aus. „Remus? Hilfe, ich, ich glaube, ich kriege die Panik."

„Was ist los?" sagte er neben mir, und ich war ziemlich erleichtert, als ich seine Hand auf der Schulter spürte.

„Ich seh' den Strand nicht mehr" sagte ich, und er lachte.

„Er ist trotzdem noch da" sagte er. „Keine Sorge. Direkt hinter dir."

„Aber wenn ich in die falsche Richtung schwimme?"

„Du wirst jedenfalls irgendwo an Land gehen" sagte er. „Abhängig von der falschen Richtung. Jamaica, Kuba, oder, lass mich überlegen… Honduras."

„Vielen Dank" sagte ich. „Wie tröstlich."

„Willst du zurück an Land?"

„Nein. Nur, vielleicht, bis ich wieder Boden unter den Füßen habe."

„Hühnchen" sagte er, das Lachen noch in der Stimme, und legte mir die Arme um die Mitte. „Bitte hier entlang."

„Ich bin kein Hühnchen" protestierte ich, während er mich buchstäblich abschleppte. „Es ist nur, das Meer und ich, wir haben ein paar Vorbehalte gegeneinander."

„Hühnchen" sagte er.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie lange Wölfe unter Wasser die Luft anhalten können?" fragte ich. „Willst du's ausprobieren?"

„Wölfe können Hühner fressen, unter Wasser" sagte er, und dann schlug das Karibische Meer über meinem Kopf zusammen.

Ich kreischte, sobald ich wieder die Luft hatte, und wurde erneut getaucht. Ich strampelte und bekam Wasser in den Mund und hustete und lachte, ich war in einer Art panischem Entzücken, ich hasste es, getaucht zu werden, aber ich war süchtig nach seinen Händen auf mir, nach seiner Haut, die gegen meine rieb, mit ein wenig Sand dazwischen, und süchtig nach dem Augenblick, wenn ich endlich seine Lippen auf meinen haben könnte. Und dann wurden wir ruhiger miteinander, umstrichen uns mit Resten von Gelächter im Atem, und unsere Hände nahmen einander in Empfang, unsere Lippen passten aufeinander wie die zwei Hälften einer Muschel, und ich nahm den Geschmack von Meer von seiner Zunge und es war das beste, was ich je gekostet hatte. Das Meer war um uns und wiegte uns sanft in den Hüften, und als ich zwischendurch die Augen öffnete, war der Himmel nicht mehr schwarz, sondern rosa und gelb umrandet.

„Klischee" flüsterte ich an seinem Mund. „Wir sind mitten in einem. Sonnenaufgangs-Strandromantik."

„Ja" sagte er. „Wunderbar, nicht?"

„Wir sollten aufpassen, sonst druckt man uns noch auf eine Postkarte."

Er lachte. „Mit dir würde ich mich auch auf eine Postkarte drucken lassen" sagte er. „Aber vielleicht versuchen wir zuvor noch Schritt zwei."

„Bereit, wenn du es bist" flüsterte ich, und er küsste mich und ließ mir keinen Zweifel an seiner Bereitschaft, und wir küssten und streichelten uns unseren Weg aus dem Wasser, bis der nasse Sand uns auffing, und machten Liebe, während das Wasser unsere Beine umspülte, und es war unbequem und hastig und ein wenig ungeschickt mit all dem Sand unter uns, und es war der perfekteste, großartigste, glücklichste Augenblick in meinem ganzen Leben.

Danach lagen wir, feucht und salzig und ineinander verschlungen wie Seetang, und sahen der Sonne beim Aufgehen zu. Ein sanfter Wind strich über uns und trocknete das Meerwasser auf unserer Haut, und ich betrachtete meinen Wolf, auf dessen Haut winzige Sandkörnchen glitzerten, er war ganz übergossen von dem Orange und Rosa des frühen Lichts, das sich in seinen silbernen Strähnen fing und sie zum Leuchten brachte. Ich küsste seine warme, unrasierte Wange.

„Können wir noch mal von vorne anfangen?" fragte ich.

„Nein" sagte er. „Dann hätten wir ja nichts gelernt. Aber wir können von hier aus viel besser weiter machen."

„Hauptsache, es gibt ein _wir_" sagte ich. „Über den Rest will ich nicht wählerisch sein."

„So lange du möchtest" sagte er, und ich verstrickte mich enger mit ihm und atmete in sein salziges, sandiges Haar und war kurz davor, ihm zu sagen, dass die Zeitspanne meines Wollens kaum anders als lebenslänglich ausfallen konnte, aber dann traute ich mich doch nicht.

„Emilia" sagte er.

„Hm" sagte ich.

„Willst du…" sagte er. „Würdest du…"

„Was?" sagte ich, als nichts mehr kam, und er räusperte sich.

„Die Sonne ist fast aufgegangen" sagte er. „Wir sollten unsere Kleider suchen. Ich glaube, wir sind ein bisschen abgetrieben worden beim Baden."

„Warum?" sagte ich und fragte mich, welchen anderen Satz er da verschluckt hatte. „Es ist warm."

„Es könnte aber sein, dass wir demnächst hier nicht mehr alleine sind" sagte er und strich mit der flachen Hand Sand von meiner Schulter.

„Was?" sagte ich verwirrt. „Wieso?"

„Na ja" sagte er. „Wir sind wahrscheinlich nicht die einzigen, die diesen Strand schön finden."

„Es sind andere Leute hier? Und ich dachte, wir wären die einzigen auf dieser Insel."

„Nicht ganz" sagte er und lachte. „Knapp dreißigtausend, die hier leben, und wahrscheinlich noch mal so viele Touristen, und sicher auch ein paar Zauberer drunter."

„Oh" sagte ich.

„Tut mir leid" sagte er. „Beim nächsten Mal können wir auch auf die Malediven, da gibt es, glaube ich, noch ein paar unbewohnte Inseln. Aber diese hier hätte den Vorteil, dass wir ein Frühstück haben können, ohne selber die Kokosnüsse von der Palme holen zu müssen."

„Frühstück wäre toll" sagte ich und spürte plötzlich meinen leeren, knurrenden Magen.

„Dann komm" sagte er, entflocht sich vorsichtig von mir und zog mich auf die Beine. Wir gingen durch das warme, rosa Morgenlicht, der Himmel über uns war von einem leuchtenden, durchsichtigen Blau, und die raschelnde Mauer zu meiner Seite hatte sich in einen lebendigen, bewegten Palmenwald aufgelöst. Wir fanden unsere Sachen am Ende einer langen Doppelspur von Fußabdrücken und zogen uns an, wir verwendeten einen Zauber, um den Sand von uns zu entfernen, aber das Salz ließen wir auf unserer Haut, damit wir es uns später abküssen konnten.

Wir apparierten ein wenig durch die Gegend, bis wir die kleine Hauptstadt der Insel gefunden hatten. Wir gingen durch die Straßen und bestaunten den aufgeräumten, weiß verputzten, altmodischen kolonialen Charme, der sich zwischen Palmen, Rasenflächen und riesigen, weit gefächerten Bäumen ausbreitete, für die wir keine Namen hatten. Gelegentlich fuhr ein Auto klappernd eine der sauberen Straßen entlang, aber insgesamt schienen die Einwohner eher Spätaufsteher zu sein, für Frühstück jedenfalls waren wir viel zu früh dran. Ich lachte und staunte, als ich englische Straßenschilder entdecke und eine rote Telefonzelle, die sich unter den Palmen ausnahm wie ein Ufo, und dann erhielt ich eine kleine Nachhilfestunde über den britischen Kolonialismus, und mir war es recht, ich war es zufrieden, neben ihm zu gehen, seine Hand zu halten und seine Stimme zu hören, auch wenn ich seine Hand möglicherweise zu Gunsten eines Tellers voller Speck und Eier kurzzeitig los gelassen hätte.

Wir entdeckten das kleine Stadtzentrum und ein hübsches, unglücklicherweise noch geschlossenes Restaurant. Gegenüber war eine dunkelgrüne, sorgfältig getrimmte Wiese, die von einem ausladenden, alten Baum überschattet wurde. Wir beschlossen, zu warten. Wir setzten uns ins Gras und küssten uns zur seltsamen Melodie exotischer Vögel, die unsichtbar in der Krone des Baumes saßen, aber irgendwann war ich dann doch neugierig.

„Die Frau, die zu dir gesagt hat, du solltest doch Sirius heiraten" sagte ich. „Warst du mit ihr verlobt?"

„Ja" sagte er erstaunt. „Warum fragst du?"

„Ich brauche etwas, das mich von meinem leeren Magen ablenkt" sagte ich. „Warum hast du nie von ihr erzählt?"

„Kein besonderer Grund" sagte er. „Es ist lange her, und lange abgeschlossen."

„Wer war sie?"

Er lächelte ein wenig. „Sie hieß Sophie. Sie war Französin, bildschön, sehr lebhaft, sehr kosmopolitisch. Gebildet, sie beherrschte vier oder fünf Sprachen, und weit gereist durch ihre Tourneen. Sie war Musikerin, sie hat Cello in einem Orchester gespielt."

„Wow" sagte ich.

„Ja" sagte er. „Wir waren ein ungleiches Paar."

„Wusste sie vom Wolf?"

„Ja, aber deshalb ist es nicht auseinander gegangen."

„Sondern?"

Er hob die Schultern, wandte den Blick ab und strich mit den Fingern durch das kurze, kühle Gras. „Du kannst es dir denken" sagte er. „Wir stecken gerade in einer ganz ähnlichen Konstellation."

„Sie konnte nicht ertragen, dass du ständig mit Sirius aufeinander hockst."

„Mit allem, was es bedeutet und nach sich zieht. Ja. Sie war sich unsicher über meine Prioritäten."

„Seltsam" sagte ich. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihr schon früher so engen Umgang hattet. Ich dachte, das wäre erst, seit man euch zusammen in dieses Haus gesperrt hat. Ich meine, ihr seid so sehr verschieden."

„Wir waren eng befreundet" sagte er und betrachtete das Gras zwischen seinen Fingern. „Aber ich immer schon enger mit ihm als umgekehrt. In seinem Alphabet kam Potter schon immer vor Lupin."

„Und das wusstest du? Und trotzdem hast du deine Beziehung scheitern lassen?"

„Tja" sagte er. „Morbide, nicht? Ich habe manchmal ein Problem, etablierte Strukturen zu durchbrechen."

„Hört, hört" sagte ich.

„Ich bin aber nicht unbelehrbar" sagte er. „Ich kann das lernen. Ich will diesen Fehler nicht noch mal machen."

Ich streckte die Hand aus und strich ihm eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.

„Ich sollte mich bei Sirius bedanken" sagte ich. „Du würdest sonst vielleicht irgendwo in Frankreich die Tourneen deiner Frau planen und nebenbei auf einen Haufen Wölfchen aufpassen, und das wäre vielleicht gut für dich, aber schlecht für mich."

Er sah mich an, ein halbes Lächeln im Mundwinkel.

„Lykantrophie ist nicht erblich" sagte er.

„Weiß ich doch" sagte ich. „Aber war das der Plan, damals?"

„So ungefähr" sagte er. „Wir wollten jedenfalls zusammen bleiben. Wir hatten noch keine genauen Vorstellungen."

„Und wie hat sie dich zu diesem Punkt gekriegt, an dem du sie gefragt hast?"

Er lachte. „Was ist das denn für eine Frage" sagte er.

„Reines Interesse" sagte ich, und mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals.

„Sie hat gar nichts getan" sagte er. „Ich war jung und optimistisch. Ich kam frisch von der Uni, ich hatte meinen Doktor, und meine Probleme auf dem Arbeitsmarkt hielt ich noch für Startschwierigkeiten. Ich hatte einfach noch keine Ahnung, damals."

„Und heute würdest du nie wieder fragen" sagte ich.

„Nicht, so lange ich nicht in der Lage bin, meinen Haufen Wölfchen zu ernähren" sagte er.

„Hm" sagte ich. „Du hast nicht zufällig einen reichen, aber todkranken Erbonkel?"

„Nichts bekannt" sagte er lächelnd.

Und dann, in diesem Augenblick, unter dem Baum inmitten des vielstimmigen Vogelkonzertes, wurde mir klar, warum mein Unterbewusstsein so auf den Wölfchen herum ritt. Ich konnte den Groschen – oder Sickel – buchstäblich fallen hören.

„Remus" sagte ich.

„Emilia" sagte er. „Ich kann dir allen Ernstes nicht empfehlen, dieses Thema weiter zu verfolgen. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was du tun sollst, aber ich verspreche dir nichts, so lange ich dir keine Sicherheiten bieten kann."

„Es könnte sein, dass du gerade von der Realität überholt wirst" sagte ich.

„Was meinst du?" fragte er verwundert.

„Hast du… heute morgen… oder irgendwann innerhalb der letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden… den Zauber gewirkt?"

„Welchen… oh" sagte er. „Nein. Du sagtest, ich sollte nicht. Du wolltest dich selbst drum kümmern. Du sagtest, bei aller Liebe, aber du würdest lieber ins Kloster gehen, als die Verantwortung _dafür_ einem Kerl zu übertragen, egal welchem."

„Ich weiß, was ich gesagt habe" sagte ich. „Ich hätte vielleicht den Mund nicht so weit aufreißen sollen."

Er kam auf die Ellenbogen und sah mich an.

„Ich hab's vergessen" sagte ich. „Heilige Mutter Maria und all die anderen Jungs. Mist. Ich mach' das immer morgens, es ist am besten, wenn man es regelmäßig macht, und dann muss ich tagsüber nicht mehr dran denken… nur heute morgen… hab ich's vergessen."

„Oh" sagte er, und zum ersten Mal, seit ich ihn kannte, erlebte ich ihn sprachlos. „Oh. Aber… ich… oh. Und… ich meine… könnte…?"

„Natürlich _könnte_" sagte ich. „Die Wirkung reißt nach vierundzwanzig Stunden ziemlich plötzlich ab."

„Merlin" sagte er.

Wir schwiegen und sahen uns an.

„Lass uns mal nachdenken" sagte er, nur notdürftig gefasst. „Nachträglich angewendet bewirkt der Zauber nichts?"

„Nein" sagte ich dumpf.

„Und es gibt keine Zauber, die so etwas… in irgendeiner Form… umkehren?"

„Materie ist nicht unendlich manipulierbar" sagte ich. „Sind das nicht immer deine Worte, Herr Arithmantiker?"

„Wir sprechen nicht von Materie, sondern von dir und von etwas, das vielleicht ein Wölfchen wird" sagte er, und dann hielt er ganz still und schaute ins Leere und sagte: „Oh, Merlin."

Mir war gerade eine Idee gekommen, und ich hatte schon den Mund geöffnet, um ihm von einer Muggel-Erfindung namens „Pille danach" zu berichten, aber etwas in seinem Gesicht hielt mich davon ab.

„Was?" sagte ich statt dessen.

„Ich hatte gerade so ein Bild" sagte er. „Von einem kleinen Mädchen mit Kirschenaugen und winzig kleinen Händchen."

„Man kann es nicht umtauschen, wenn es ein Junge wird" sagte ich.

„Es wird ein Mädchen" sagte er.

„Es wird vielleicht gar nichts" sagte ich. „Im Augenblick ist es lediglich eine Möglichkeit."

Er stöhnte, ließ sich auf den Bauch fallen und vergrub das Gesicht in den Armen.

„Ich kann doch keine Kinder in die Welt setzen" sagte er. „Das ist doch völlig verantwortungslos. Was soll das für ein Vater sein, der sich alle achtundzwanzig Tage selbst wegsperren muss, um nicht zum Killer zu werden?"

„Du kannst ein toller Vater sein, siebenundzwanzig Tage lang, und damit liegst du weit über dem Durchschnitt" sagte ich und wusste gar nicht, warum ich mir plötzlich so sicher war, vielleicht lag es an dem kleinen Mädchen mit den welligen lichtbraunen Haaren, das meinem Gehirn ungefragt einen Besuch abstattete. Die Muggel-Pille war definitiv keine Option, und ich begrub sie ohne schlechtes Gewissen.

„Es ist so riskant" sagte er. „Was, wenn etwas schief geht? Es kann immer etwas schief gehen."

„Wie bei allen anderen auch" sagte ich. „Jeder Muggel-Vater kann mit dem Auto rückwärts aus der Garage fahren und sein Kind auf dem Dreirad erwischen."

„Ich könnte das nicht ertragen" sagte er.

„Natürlich nicht" sagte ich. „Keiner könnte das, und die Leute kriegen trotzdem Kinder. Und ich stehe kurz davor, den Wolfsbann selbst brauen zu können. Solltest du dich also jemals auf dieses Abenteuer einlassen wollen, bin ich die beste Partie, die du machen kannst."

„Das bist du ohnehin" sagte er und drehte den Kopf auf den Armen, um mich anzusehen. „Nur beruht das nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit."

„Ich weiß" sagte ich. „Zu alt, zu arm, zu gefährlich. Das alte Lied."

„Du gehst da ziemlich leichtfertig drüber hinweg, findest du nicht?"

„Ich muss es nicht diskutieren. Wenn ich nicht schwanger werde, erübrigt sich die Diskussion, zumindest bis auf weiteres, und wenn ich schwanger werde, ist es ohnehin entschieden."

Er seufzte.

„Sieh es mal so" sagte ich. „Du kannst dir wenigstens sicher sein, dass ich nicht wegen deines Geldes mit dir zusammen bin."

Ich hatte es geschafft, er lachte. Es klang noch ein Rest Verzweiflung darin, aber er streckte die Hand nach mir aus und zog mich an sich. Er war warm unter mir, und ich küsste ihm ein letztes Seufzen aus den Mundwinkeln.

„Wir müssen überlegen, wovon wir leben wollen" sagte er. „Vielleicht überfalle ich die Bank von England."

„Das wird nicht nötig sein" sagte ich. „Ich habe einen Job, schon vergessen?"

„Aber" sagte er.

„Kein Aber" sagte ich. „Es steht nirgends geschrieben, dass der Mann raus geht und das Mammut erlegt, während die Frau in der Höhle bleibt und Brutpflege betreibt."

„In der kleinen Welt des Remus Lupin war das bisher aber genau so geregelt" sagte er.

„Macho" sagte ich. „Du stellst dich besser schleunigst um. Nur für alle Fälle."

„In Ermangelung einer besseren Idee, einverstanden" sagte er. „Aber falls du wirklich ein Wölfchen kriegst, wird geheiratet. Ein paar konservative Grundmuster muss ich mir erhalten."

„Okay" sagte ich. „In der kleinen Welt der Emilia Liguster ging so etwas zwar mit roten Rosen, einem Kniefall und einem goldenen Ringlein einher, aber wenn du dich umstellen kannst, kann ich das auch."

„Das einzige, was ich mir aus dieser Liste leisten könnte, wäre der Kniefall" sagte er. „Und nicht mal den, so lange du auf mir drauf liegst."

„Ich liege bequem" sagte ich. „Ich verzichte auf den Kniefall."

„Du könntest trotzdem aufstehen" sagte er. „Sie haben dort drüben die Stühle auf die Straße gestellt, vor einiger Zeit. Mein potentielles Wölfchen braucht ein vernünftiges Frühstück."

„Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt" sagte ich.

„Wir hatten ein nicht ganz unwichtiges Gespräch" sagte er. „Ich fand es nicht passend, profane Dinge wie Frühstück zu thematisieren."

„Wie äußerst zartfühlend" sagte ich und rollte mich von ihm runter. „Aber übrigens, ich glaube, nicht, dass ich Geld dabei habe."

„Ich habe welches" sagte er. „Ich habe mich aus der Ordenskasse bedient. Irgendwann zeigen die mich an, wegen Veruntreuung."

„Du bist der Chefsekretär" sagte ich und zog ihn hoch. „Wenn einer die Belege fälschen kann, dann du."

Wir waren die ersten Gäste. Wir saßen an einem kleinen Tisch unter einem bunten Sonnenschirm, es war schon fast zu heiß, um draußen zu sitzen. Remus rollte sich die Hemdsärmel bis zum Ellenbogen auf, ein seltener Akt der Freizügigkeit, und ich betrachtete die feinen goldenen Haare auf seinen Armen und wie sie verwirbelten, wo die Narben liefen, während wir uns über den Tisch hinweg bei den Händen hielten.

„Honeymoon?" fragte uns die mollige, in bunt Geblümtes gekleidete Karibin, die uns Kaffee brachte, in einem seltsam singenden Englisch, das ich kaum verstand, aber ich verstand meinen Wolf, als er „Ja" sagte und lächelnd ihre Glückwünsche entgegen nahm.

Wir frühstückten karibisch, mit scharfem Gurkensalat, gegrilltem Fisch, einer Vielzahl unterschiedlicher scharfer Saucen, weichen Avocados, die wir aus der Schale löffelten wie Frühstückseier, Kartoffeln mit hauchdünner roter Schale und einer Suppe, in der sich Kokos, Ingwer und kleine dunkle Muscheln aufs wunderbarste verbanden. Schließlich, als wir nicht mehr konnten, fütterten wir uns gegenseitig mit Stücken von Mango, deren Saft uns klebrig über die Finger lief, und er griff nach meiner Hand und fing die Tropfen mit der Zunge auf, als sie mir über die weiche, weiße Innenseite meines Handgelenkes rollten.

Wir zahlten, dankbar für den britischen Kolonialismus, der es ermöglichte, dass man unter Palmen unsere Pfund Sterling akzeptierte, und suchten uns entlang mittlerweile belebter Straßen den Weg zum Strand. Wir kamen an eine palmengesäumte Promenade, an der weiß verputzte Hotels Schulter an Schulter lagen, und gingen sie ein Stück entlang, unschlüssig, uns war beiden klar, dass man uns zu Hause mittlerweile vermissen würde.

„Komm" sagte er und zog mich eine weiß gestrichene hölzerne Treppe hinunter, die ihre unterste Stufe im heißen Sand badete. „Einmal noch ans Meer."

„Und dann?" sagte ich zögernd.

„Dann sehen wir weiter" sagte er und zog an meiner Hand.

Der Strand war anders an dieser Stelle. Wir waren nicht mehr alleine, einige früh Aufgestandene richteten sich bereits unter bunten Strohschirmen für den Tag ein, in einigen Schritten Entfernung war ein Volleyballnetz aufgespannt, und ein Eiswagen öffnete seine hölzerne Klapptüren. Ich zeigte auf ein Schild, das in mehreren Sprachen bekannt gab, dies sei kein FKK-Strand, und wir lachten und blieben stehen, um uns öffentlich zu küssen, mir entging nicht, dass er hier, unter Palmen, nicht einmal eine Zeitung dafür benötigte.

Weiter vorne, wo der Sand nass und dunkel wurde und bis hinein ins schenkeltiefe Wasser, lagen große, dunkle, flache Felsen verstreut, in deren Falten und Mulden flache Pfützen glitzerten. Es war nichts als der reine und einstimmige Versuch, Nummer Zwölf und all die Notwendigkeiten und Unerfreulichkeiten noch für eine Weile von uns fern zu halten, der uns dazu bewog, uns den am weitesten entfernten Felsen auszusuchen. Remus holte seinen Stab aus dem Ärmel und zauberte eine Weile herum, während ich ihn sorgfältig vor den Blicken der Muggel abschirmte. Er benötigte ein paar Versuche, bis er aus meinem Sweatshirt etwas hergestellt hatte, das aussah wie ein Badeanzug, der mir wenigstens eine Chance ließ, meinen hüftnahen Wintervorrat darin unterzubringen, und als ich das Glitzern in seinen Augen sah, war ich nahe dran, ihm Vorsatz zu unterstellen. Er selbst machte es sich leicht mit einer schwarzen Boxershorts, und dann transfigurierten wir noch unsere restliche, nicht wasserfeste Ausrüstung in eine dicke gelbe Gummiente und stürzten uns endlich ins Wasser. Ich quiekte, als ein Schwarm kleiner, fast durchsichtiger Fische vor uns floh, ich hatte etwas gegen Fische, so lange sie noch lebten, und Remus lachte, bis ich ihn tauchte. Wir wirbelten Sand auf und küssten uns unter Wasser und verloren unsere Gummiente, die dankenswerter Weise oben schwamm, und dann schwammen wir um die Wette zu dem Felsen, den wir uns ausgesucht hatten, und ich verlor nur, weil er mich an den Füßen fest hielt. Wir kletterten auf den Felsen, an dem sich in stetigem, plätscherndem Auf und Ab die Wellen rieben, er war bereits warm von der Sonne. Ein Meerwassertümpel hatte sich an der tiefsten Stelle gebildet, er war bevölkert von Muscheln und kleinen rosa Krebsen, die ich fasziniert beobachtete, bis meine Aufmerksamkeit ziemlich plötzlich von der einheimischen Fauna zu meinem, aus einem völlig fremden Ökosystem eingewanderten Wolf zurückkehrte, der meinen Hals küsste und mir die Träger meines Badeanzuges über die Schultern hinunter strich. Ich japste, als ich seine Zähne spürte.

„Was machst du?" sagte ich, obwohl er keinen Zweifel am Ziel seiner Handlung ließ. „Es hat sich nichts geändert an der Wölfchensituation, seit vorhin."

„Du könntest den Zauber jetzt wirken" murmelte er, während seine Hände unter den feuchten Stoff glitten, der an mir klebte.

„Nein" sagte ich. „Man kann es nur machen, wenn man ganz sicher ist, dass man kein Wölfchen kriegt. Alles andere ist… oh…."

„Was" murmelte er.

„Gefährlich" murmelte ich schwach.

„Ich wirke einen Zauber auf mich" murmelte er an meinem Ohr, während sein Gewicht mich sanft gegen den Fels drückte. „Es ist eine Weile her, aber ich glaube, ich weiß noch, wie's geht."

„Mach das" flüsterte ich, während sich eine Wärme in mir ausbreitete, die nicht nur vom Fels aufstieg.

„Unbedingt" murmelte er, während seine Lippen über meinen Bauch glitten, den seine Hände vom feuchten Stoff befreiten, und ich sah seine helle Haut gegen den dunklen Fels, Wassertropfen glitzerten auf seinen Schultern, und sein Haar war dunkel vom Meer, mit dem es getränkt war, und als er den Kopf hob und mich ansah, war sein Gesicht jung und weich, die tiefen Linien geglättet, die Bitternis abgewaschen, und ohne ein weiteres Wort, ohne einen anderen Zauber als dem, der uns ohnehin anhaftete, gaben wir nach und überließen unsere Körper sich selbst und dem rauschenden Rhythmus der Wellen, die den Fels umschlangen und uns mit Schauern aus kühlen, glitzernden Tropfen übergossen.

Wir verloren kein Wort darüber, danach, als wir auf dem warmen Fels zu Atem kamen und der warme Seewind uns die Spuren von Meer und Liebe von der Haut trocknete. Wir lagen still, wir bewegten uns nicht, obwohl der Fels hart und kantig unter uns war, wir wagten es nicht, die Verstrickung unserer Körper zu lösen, wir bemühten uns, noch ein paar Minuten zu schinden, in denen es nur uns gab und das Meer. Für eine unbestimmte Zeit lagen wir reglos und dösten, vielleicht schliefen wir auch, es war ein träger, satter Schwebezustand, eingesponnen in einen Kokon aus glitzerndem Licht. Die Sonne stieg höher.

Es tat weh, als der Zauber riss, obwohl es nicht unerwartet kam. Er riss in Form eines lärmenden Motorbootes voller Muggel, das in weitem Bogen unseren Felsen umrundete und das gleichmäßige Auf und Ab unserer Wellen durcheinander brachte. Rauschen und Summen wandelte sich in unregelmäßiges Klatschen und Plätschern. Wir waren wach.

Wir küssten uns seufzend, noch eine Sekunde, noch eine Minute, nur nicht zu schnell bewegen, ich war nie eine gewesen, die Reste von Pudding im Topf ließ, wenn man sie genauso gut mit dem Finger aus den Ecken holen konnte, aber dann war die warme Süße schließlich doch zu Ende.

„Bringen wir's hinter uns" sagte Remus seufzend. „Es nützt ja nichts."

Wir verzichteten darauf, uns in unser feuchtes, sandiges Badezeug zu quälen. Wir nahmen sie zusammen mit der Gummiente und ließen uns auf der Rückseite des Felsens ins Wasser gleiten. Niemand war in Sichtweite, das Motorboot belästigte längst einen anderen Strandabschnitt. Ein letztes Mal ließen wir die Karibik über uns zusammen schlagen, dann apparierten wir.

Wir machten einen Zwischenstopp auf den Kapverdischen Inseln, und ich entschuldigte mich frierend bei den Vögeln für die wiederholte Störung ihrer Brutroutine, während Remus Badezeug und Gummiente wieder in den Originalzustand einer oktobertauglichen Grundausstattung zurück verwandelte. Wir zogen uns an und brachten den Rest der Reise rasch hinter uns.

Nummer Zwölf empfing uns wie ein lebensfeindlicher Ort auf einem weit entfernten Planeten.

oooOOOooo

**Ich bin's noch mal**, die geschwätzige Autorin. Entgegen meiner üblichen Gepflogenheiten ein kleiner Nachsatz:

Noch ist nichts entschieden.

Was meint ihr?

Wünschen wir den beiden ein Wölfchen?

Ich erbitte offiziell die Abgabe eines **Votums**. Sonst bin ich gezwungen, das Ergebnis unter Einbezug der durchschnittlichen Wahrscheinlichkeiten auszuwürfeln.

Ich bin gespannt.


	10. Antworten und neue Fragen

Ihr Lieben,

trotz wiederkehrender Krankheit und sonstiger Betrübnis (Wölfchen geht's gut mittlerweile, aber mein Hals fühlt sich an, als hätte ich einen fußballgroßen Brennesselklumpen drin stecken) ist es geschafft: 2005 klingt mit einem neuen Kapitel aus! Es ist zwar nicht besonders silvesterfeierlich (immerhin ist es noch Oktober und wir stecken mitten in einer Krise), aber vielleicht seht ihr ja darüber hinweg.

Ein bisschen was über das Konzept des Zauberns ohne Zauberstab wird in diesem Kapitel thematisiert, das hab' ich mir nicht ausgedacht, sondern aus Rowling'schen Einzelinformationen zusammen gefügt, wie ich hoffe, schlüssig. Und zum Thema **Apparieren** berufe ich mich auf den Halbblutprinzen: Alles was man dazu braucht, ist: „Destination! Determination! Deliberation!" (Kapitel „Birthday Surprises"), also kein Zauberstab, und auf das alberne Um-sich-selbst-drehen kann bei fortschreitender Übung wohl auch verzichtet werden, jedenfalls ist es nirgends sonst beschrieben.

**Frage am Rande**: Wieso darf man Reviews nicht mehr im Kapitelvorspann beantworten? Hab ich bei Slytherene gelesen, hat mich verwirrt. Auf der Startseite von steht nichts davon. Kann eine/r mich mal aufklären?

An alle unter Euch, die noch auf eine **Antwort auf Eure Weihnachts-Reviews **warten: Es tut mir so leid. Diese blöde Krankheit hat mich total ausgeschaltet und meinen lange noch nicht wieder eingetakteten Zeitplan weiter zerstört. Vergleichbar mit einer Neville'schen Kesselexplosion. Tut mir so leid. Gelobe Besserung. (Will Antibiotikum!)

Also ihr Lieben, ich wünsch' Euch eine fulminante Silvesterparty, lasst es krachen! Bei gemeldetem Eisregen wünsche ich niemandem einen Guten Rutsch, aber feiert schön rüber und lasst die Skelettelche klingeln!

Wir lesen uns im neuen Jahr.

**Disclaimer**: Siehe Kapitel Eins. Natürlich gehört auch die zitierte Magna Charta nicht mir. Die Übersetzung ist aber mein.

**Soundtrack**: Klassisch, heute. Beethovens fünfte Sinfonie in C-Moll Opus 67, die „Schicksalssinfonie", über deren bekanntes Eingangsmotiv Beethoven selbst gesagt hat: „So klopft das Schicksal an die Türe." Und Rachmaninovs Klavierkonzert Nr. 2 in C-Moll Opus 18, zweiter Satz.

o

o

o

**KAPITEL ZEHN: ANTWORTEN UND NEUE FRAGEN**

Nummer Zwölf empfing uns wie ein lebensfeindlicher Ort auf einem weit entfernten Planeten. Wir apparierten in die Küche, deren Lichtverhältnissen man kaum anmerkte, dass draußen hoher Mittag war. Es war dunkel, und das niedrige Steingewölbe schien sich direkt auf unsere Schultern zu senken. Ein scharfer, bitterer Geruch von verbranntem Holz lag in der Luft, der durch den Kamin zurück ins Haus gedrückt wurde. Bevölkert war der fremde Planet von einer Menge Lebensformen, die sich praktisch alle gleichzeitig auf uns stürzten.

„Wo wart ihr?"

„Wo kommt ihr denn jetzt her, zum Teufel?"

„Wisst ihr, was wir uns für Sorgen gemacht haben?"

„Geht es euch gut?"

„Nicht noch eine Entführung, oder?"

„Was denkt ihr euch eigentlich? Könnt ihr keine Nachricht hinterlassen?"

„Der gesamte Orden ist alarmiert! Wo war ihr bloß?"

„Unverantwortlich! Es hätte euch _alles_ zustoßen können!"

Wir standen an der Spüle, eng umschlugen, wie wir appariert waren. Remus lehnte seine Stirn gegen meine, sein Lächeln glänzte, in seinen Augen lagen Sonne und Meer. Ich versenkte mich in seinen Blick, seine Haare waren noch dunkel und feucht vom Karibischen Ozean, und die Stimmen und Vorwürfe teilten sich um mich, als stünde ich auf einer Verkehrsinsel. Dann tauchte Sirius neben uns auf und schlang seine Arme um uns.

„Moony" sagte er. „Du meine Güte! Wo warst du? Ich dachte, du machst einen Spaziergang zum Bäcker!"

„Von Bäcker war nie die Rede" sagte Remus sanft. „Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich erschreckt habe."

„Uns alle" sagte Sirius. „Wir dachten, es hätte dich schon wieder jemand entführt."

„Welchen Sinn sollte das denn ergeben" sagte Remus.

„Nachdem ja nicht mal der Sinn der ersten Entführung geklärt ist, war das schwer zu beantworten" polterte Moody hinter Sirius' Rücken. „Merlin! Wie kann man nur so unverantwortlich handeln."

„Hast du dich nicht abgemeldet?" fragte ich Remus.

„Doch, gewissermaßen" sagte er.

„Er steckte den Kopf durch die Tür und sagte, _ich bin kurz weg_" sagte Sirius. „_Ich bin für ein paar Stunden weg und außerhalb jeder magischen Reichweite_, hätte es wohl genauer getroffen."

„Ihr regt euch nur so auf, weil ihr's von mir nicht gewohnt seid" sagte Remus ungerührt. „Entspannt euch. Ich hatte etwas wichtiges zu erledigen."

„Nennt man das neuerdings so" murmelte ich, und er lachte leise.

„Darf man erfahren, was passiert ist?" kam Minerva McGonagalls Stimme, ich schauderte ein wenig, sie hatte diesen Tonfall, den ich mehr fürchtete als Severus' ätzendes Gift.

„Privatsache" sagte Remus unbeeindruckt. „Tut mir leid, Minerva."

„Schön" sagte sie und ich sah, wie sie ihr kariertes Dreieckstuch enger um ihre Schultern zog, es war eine Bewegung, als wollte sie jemandem die Gurgel durchschneiden. „Dann erlaubt bitte, dass ich mich entferne, um den gesamten restlichen Orden zu benachrichtigen. Wir können dann wohl die Suche einstellen und aufhören, uns irrsinnige Sorgen zu machen."

„Was habt ihr denn nun gemacht?" sagte Sirius. „Heimlich geheiratet, oder etwas?"

„Nein" sagte ich.

„So ähnlich" sagte Remus gleichzeitig und lachte, als er Sirius' verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck auffing. „Keine Sorge, Pads. Du hast nicht etwa eine Party verpasst."

„Irgend etwas ist anders mit euch" sagte Sirius und sah zwischen uns hin und her.

„Wir haben ein paar Dinge in Ordnung gebracht" sagte Remus. „Das befreit ungemein, weißt du."

„Wo wart ihr denn nun?" fragte Tonks, deren heute wasserstoffblonder Schopf neben Sirius auftauchte.

„Karibik" sagte Remus grinsend.

„Karibik" sagte Tonks und zog die Augenbrauen bis fast zum Haaransatz.

„Ja" sagte Remus.

„Aber" sagte Tonks.

„Ja" sagte Remus. „Schwarz appariert. Nicht angemeldet. Keine Gebühr bezahlt. Zwischenstopps in Portugal, Westafrika und Kapverdische Inseln. Noch Fragen, Tonks?"

„Nein" sagte Tonks, deren Mund offen stand.

„Cool" sagte Sirius grinsend. „Ich dachte, ich kenne meinen Moony, aber das hätte ich dir doch nicht zugetraut."

„Was? Die Übertretung geltender Gesetze, oder den seltenen Ausbruch von Spontaneität?"

„Das auch" sagte Sirius. „Aber die Atlantiküberquerung, vor allem. Merlin! Ich wusste, dass du gut bist, aber das schlägt doch alles."

„Du warst doch selbst dort, letztes Jahr. Du hast mich doch überhaupt erst auf die Idee gebracht."

„Ich kam über den amerikanischen Kontinent und Kuba. Und nach Amerika kam ich in der Touristenklasse, wenn dir das was sagt. Ich hätte mir niemals einen solchen Sprung zugetraut. Und dann auch noch mit jemandem huckepack."

„Aha" sagte ich. „Das haben also schon sooo viele Leute vor uns gemacht, ja?"

„Na ja" sagte Remus mit unschuldigem Augenaufschlag. „Vielleicht nicht sooo viele."

„Wenn überhaupt jemals" sagte Sirius.

„Hhhh" sagte ich.

„Was willst du" sagte Remus. „Hat doch prima geklappt."

„Kaffee" sagte ich. „Und über diesen Aspekt unseres kleinen Ausfluges will ich nie wieder nachdenken."

„Hühnchen" sagte Remus.

„Warte, bis ich dich wieder an einer größeren Wasserfläche habe" sagte ich. „Ich nehme auch den See von Hogwarts, dann kannst du der Riesenkrake hallo sagen."

Ich machte mir Kaffee mit den mir zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln, ich hatte natürlich keine Kaffeekapsel dabei, setzte mich auf die Eckbank und erwartete ein wenig ängstlich Minerva McGonagalls Rückkehr, schließlich war sie so etwas wie meine zweite Chefin, und ich mochte den Gedanken nicht, sie verärgert zu haben. Moody setzte sich ebenfalls, er hatte sich wohl gerade Notizen aus einem dicken Buch gemacht, als wir in die Küche appariert waren. Sirius stand an der Spüle, er hatte sich Kaffeepulver und heißes Wasser in einer Tasse zusammen gerührt und wartete nun, dass sich die Schwebstoffe absetzten, mir schauderte bei dieser Art der Kaffeezubereitung, und dann durchlief mich noch ein Schauer der ganz anderen Art, als Remus zu mir auf die Eckbank kam und meinen Hals küsste.

„Wir arbeiten an den Sicherheitsvorkehrungen um das Haus" sagte Moody. „Einiges konnten wir bereits in der Nacht installieren, der Rest folgt heute im Laufe des Tages. Es sind ein paar wichtige Veränderungen im täglichen Leben zu erwarten, und das betrifft vor allem diejenigen, die hier wohnen." Er machte eine Pause und sah uns scharf an, selbst sein magisches Auge hielt für einen kurzen Moment inne.

„Hm" sagte Remus an meinem Hals. „Ich bin ganz Ohr."

„Das will ich hoffen" brummte Moody. „Du könntest sonst nach deinem nächsten Trip ein paar böse Überraschungen erleben."

„Okay" sagte Remus und ließ von meinem Hals ab. „Worum geht's?"

„Wir errichten eine Apparitionssperre" sagte Moody. „Jeder, der ins Haus apparieren will, benötigt einen Identifikator. Elphias ist gerade dabei, die herzustellen. Ohne Identifikator prallt man am Schutzzauber ab, und das ist genau so schmerzhaft, wie es sich anhört. Gleiches gilt übrigens für Apparitionen aus dem Haus hinaus. Einzige Stelle, von der aus Apparieren überhaupt noch möglich sein wird, ist der kleine Speiseraum im Seitenflügel, weil er sich gut sichern lässt. Alle Kamine bis auf den in der Großen Halle werden vom Floo abgetrennt. Auf das Kamingitter legen wir einen Schutzzauber, der ebenfalls mit den Identifikatoren korrespondiert. Kein Identifikator, kein Ausstieg. Gleiches gilt für Außentüren. Die Fenster werden vollständig versiegelt, und am liebsten wäre mir noch ein Panzerzauber, um Mauerwerk und Dach zu schützen, aber ich weiß noch nicht, ob wir das bei einem Gebäude dieser Größe verwirklichen können. Jedenfalls werden wir etwas ähnliches um die Küche legen, damit wir im schlimmsten aller Fälle eine Art Bunker haben."

„Toll, nicht?" sagte Sirius und schaute in die Luft über unsere Köpfe. „Ein Hochsicherheits-Gefängnis. Da fühle ich mich doch gleich wie zu Hause."

„Was ist mit Padfoot?" fragte Remus.

„Für ihn macht es keinen Unterschied" sagte Moody ungerührt. „Er sollte ohnehin nicht draußen herum springen."

„Ich meine Padfoot, den Hund" sagte Remus. „Oder Snuffles, was sich neuerdings eingebürgert hat. Die Zauber müssen ihn als Sirius und als Padfoot erkennen. Wurde daran gedacht?"

„Es wurde daran gedacht, ihm nicht mal einen Identifikator zuzuteilen" sagte Moody, und Sirius stellte die Tasse ab, dass der Kaffee überschwappte. „Er ist in letzter Zeit ein bisschen leichtsinnig geworden. Ein Motorrad, ich bitte dich."

„Ich hab's dir schon gesagt" sagte Sirius, seine Stimme zitterte, er war weiß wie ein Geist. „Ich lass' mich nicht mehr einsperren. Nie wieder! Lieber bring' ich mich um."

„Du klingst wie ein Teenager" knurrte Moody, und Sirius schüttelte wild den Kopf.

„Pads" sagte Remus, „keine Aufregung" und stand schon von der Eckbank auf, aber dann war Tonks an Sirius' Seite und nahm ihn in den Arm, sie musste sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen, ihr Gesicht war voller Besorgnis, und Remus setzte sich wieder.

„Niemand wird hier eingesperrt" sagte er. „Dafür sorge ich."

„Du bist hier nicht der Sicherheitsbeauftragte" knurrte Moody.

„Aber ich bin der Sirius-Beauftragte" sagte Remus. „Und ich sage, dass er mehr Einschränkungen nicht aushalten wird. Wusstest du, dass er nicht einmal das Badezimmer absperren kann?"

„Moony" sagte Sirius erstickt.

„Schon gut" sagte Remus. „Du bekommst deinen Identifikator, verlass dich drauf."

Moody warf Remus einen Blick zu, der mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ, obwohl er ja gar nicht mir galt, und beugte sich knurrend wieder über sein Buch.

„Ich nehme an, ihr habt das über die Nacht erschöpfend diskutiert" sagte Remus zu Sirius, der nickte und offensichtlich versuchte, sich zu fassen.

„Sie wollen den zweiten Stock komplett absperren" sagte er.

„Und die Dachterrasse?" fragte Remus.

„Die auch" sagte Sirius.

„Ach nein" sagte Remus. „Nicht das auch noch. Ihr wisst doch, dass ich die brauche."

„Du wirst ohne auskommen" sagte Moody unfreundlich, und Remus seufzte.

Dann flog die Küchentür auf und Minerva McGonagall kam zurück.

„Alle benachrichtigt" sagte sie, ihre Lippen waren immer noch schmaler, als gesund aussah. „Und Remus: Severus lässt anfragen, wann du dich zu ihm bemühen wirst, zwecks der Aufklärung der gestrigen Vorfälle. Du erinnerst dich vielleicht, dass dafür noch dringende Notwendigkeit besteht."

„Ich erinnere mich" sagte Remus sanft. „Aber kann er nicht nach Nummer Zwölf kommen? Wir wollten doch jeden Anlass für Gerüchte über frei laufende Werwölfe auf dem Schulgelände vermeiden."

„Immer noch etwas, das niemand außer dir für nötig hält" sagte sie kurz angebunden. „Und nein. Er sagt, er setzt keinen Fuß mehr in ein Haus, in dem mit den Fäusten kommuniziert wird."

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz" sagte Remus verwirrt.

„Hat er es dir nicht erzählt?" sagte McGonagall. „Typisch."

„Es gab keine Gelegenheit" verteidigte sich Sirius. „Ich habe ihn kaum gesehen, heute morgen!"

„Was erzählt?" sagte Remus.

„Sirius hat Severus eine mit der Faust verpasst" sagte ich. „Zwei, genau genommen."

„_Was_" sagte Remus fassungslos.

„Ich stand unter Stress" sagte Sirius. „Jetzt kommt schon. Es ist doch nichts passiert. Schließlich ist es nicht so, als hätte ich seine immerwährende Schönheit beschädigt oder so."

„Aber warum?" sagte Remus.

„Weil er dir irgend einen Mist zu trinken gegeben hat" sagte Sirius. „Das hab' ich dir aber heute morgen erklärt, falls du dich erinnerst."

„Und dir ist nicht zufällig der Gedanke gekommen, dass es mir überlassen sein sollte, ob ich mich dafür bei ihm bedanke oder nicht?"

„Nein" sagte Sirius erstaunt, und Remus lachte auf, es klang nicht sehr fröhlich, und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es war kein Mist" sagte ich. „Es war ein höchst kompliziertes und aufwendiges Okklumenserum. Wäre es dir lieber, er hätte Informationen über den Orden preis gegeben?"

„Snivellus hätte etwas sagen müssen" sagte Sirius. „Er kann nicht einfach herum laufen und den Leuten Zeug einflößen!"

„Das tut er auch nicht, üblicher Weise" sagte ich. „Aber vielleicht sollte ich ja meine Klappe halten, bevor ich wieder raus geschmissen werde."

„Du hast sie raus geschmissen?" fragte Remus.

„Nein" sagte Sirius.

„Ach so" sagte ich. „Dann hab' ich irgendwo entlang der Zeile _Verschwinde, geh in deinen Keller_ etwas falsch verstanden."

„Stopp" sagte Remus. „Stopp. Das ist zu viel jetzt. Ich appariere jetzt nach Hogwarts und bringe diese Sitzung mit Severus hinter mich. Mit dir", er zeigte auf Sirius, „befasse ich mich später."

„Apparitionen nur noch aus dem Speiseraum" sagte Moody.

„Ja" sagte Remus und erhob sich. „Danke für die Erinnerung. Emilia? Kommst du mit?"

„Ja" sagte ich, obwohl mir ein wenig mulmig bei dem Gedanken war.

Wir waren noch nicht bei der Tür, als Sirius an uns dran war.

„Moony" sagte er und hielt Remus am Ärmel fest. „Warte! Bitte. Du kannst doch jetzt nicht gehen."

„Ich muss" sagte Remus. „Du hast Minerva gehört."

„Aber" sagte Sirius hilflos. „Ich meine, du kannst nicht gehen und mich hier lassen und böse auf mich sein!"

„Ich bin nicht böse" sagte Remus und machte seinen Ärmel los. „Ich bin… na ja. Böse, genau genommen. Eigentlich schon. Du hast meine Gefährtin raus geworfen und den einzigen Mann niedergeschlagen, der mich mit Wolfsbann versorgen kann. Du hast die Lage für den Orden erschwert, indem du die Situation zwischen euch hast eskalieren lassen. Doch, man könnte fast sagen, ich bin böse."

„Aber er hat dir irgend ein Zeug eingeflößt!"

„Und ich, im Gegensatz zu dir, habe begriffen, warum er es getan hat, und wozu es gut war. Ich bin deshalb nicht glücklich drüber, aber ich kann es akzeptieren."

„Moony" sagte Sirius hilflos.

„Lass uns später drüber reden" sagte Remus, und seine Stimme klang ein wenig weicher. „Ich möchte das jetzt wirklich gerne hinter mich bringen."

Sirius nickte, blass.

„Wiedersehen" sagte Remus und schob mich aus der Tür.

„Meldet euch, wenn es vorbei ist" hörte ich noch McGonagalls Stimme. „Und wagt es nicht, wieder einfach zu verschwinden!"

„Schade" sagte Remus mit flüchtigem Grinsen. „Ich dachte an Tee in Thailand, heute Nachmittag."

„Ohne mich" sagte ich, als wir die enge, dunkle Treppe zur Halle hinauf stiegen. „Ich muss noch meine erste Atlantik-Überquerung verkraften."

„Zwischen uns und Thailand liegt durchgehend Landmasse" sagte er. „Kein Grund zur Aufregung."

„Das weiß ich" sagte ich und stieß ihn in die Seite. „Ich hatte als Kind einen Globus, stell dir vor. Er war sogar beleuchtet."

Wir schlichen uns durch die Halle und durch eine Tür in den Seitenflügel.

„Aber du könntest?" sagte ich, als ich die Tür sorgfältig hinter uns geschlossen hatte. „Nach Thailand apparieren, meine ich? Wenn du wolltest?"

„Ich denke schon" sagte er. „Es ist sicher weniger anspruchsvoll als die Karibik. Man könnte mehr Zwischenstopps machen."

„Du weißt, dass die meisten Zauberer gar nicht in der Lage wären, so viele Apparitionen hintereinander zu hängen?"

Er hob die Schultern. „Ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit, nehme ich an. Ich bin ein so lausiger Flieger, ich müsste zu Fuß gehen, wenn ich nicht apparieren könnte."

„Ich wüsste gerne, was du wirklich alles kannst" sagte ich und öffnete die Tür zum Speiseraum, ich spürte das Netz aus Sicherungszaubern, es kribbelte unangenehm und verursachte mir Gänsehaut.

„Was meinst du?" sagte er. „Ich bin Arithmantiker, und die haben einen natürlichen Vorteil in der Spruchentwicklung. Ich habe aber nie etwas Spektakuläres entwickelt. Nur meine kleinen Überlebenszauber, die du kennst."

„Ich habe ein paar Dinge gesehen" sagte ich. „Als ich in deinem Geist war. Ich habe gesehen, wie du stablos gezaubert hast."

„Ach" sagte er und schloss hinter uns die Tür. „Du hast Dinge gesehen?"

Ich räusperte mich.

„Hng" sagte ich. „Ja. Tut mir leid. Ich kann verstehen, wenn dir das unangenehm ist…"

„Was hast du denn gesehen?" fragte er, eher amüsiert als unangenehm berührt.

„Nichts von Bedeutung" sagte ich schnell. „Ein paar Sachen aus deiner Schulzeit. Und später, Harry als Baby. Und… eine blonde Frau in der U-Bahn…"

„Mit einem langen Zopf und einem Buch?"

„Genau."

Er grinste. „Woher willst du wissen, dass sie nicht von Bedeutung war? Vielleicht ist sie die Mutter meiner drei unehelichen Kinder."

„Untersteh dich" sagte ich. „Uneheliche Kinder nur mit mir."

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dich heirate, wenn es so ist" sagte er. Ich lehnte mich gegen ihn und steckte meine Nase in die dunkle Höhle zwischen seinem Ohr und Haaransatz, der Geruch nach Meer war noch nicht verflogen.

„Du hast gesagt, du heiratest mich, wenn ich es schaffe, dass der Wolfsbann nach Schokolade schmeckt" sagte ich, und er lachte.

„Dann auch" sagte er. „Aber wenn ich es recht verstanden habe, stehen die Chancen für ein Wölfchen besser."

„Und war sie von Bedeutung?" fragte ich.

„Nein" sagte er. „Sie war nett, und hübsch, und wir haben uns ein paar Mal getroffen und über Bücher geredet. Es hätte eine gute Freundschaft draus werden können, aber sie hatte ihren Umzug nach Brüssel schon geplant, und nachdem sie eine Muggel war, konnte ich ihr Besuche per Apparition kaum anbieten."

„Ach so" sagte ich und konnte mir eine Spur Erleichterung nicht verkneifen. Ich wusste von Lilly und Sophie, und zwei wichtige Frauen vor mir reichten mir eigentlich.

„Was die stablose Magie betrifft" sagte er. „Deine eigentliche Frage. Sie befindet sich noch im experimentellen Stadium. Ich finde es extrem schwierig, Magie auf dem Leistungsstand eines zehnjährigen Kindes zu produzieren, nach über dreißig Jahren wissenschaftlicher Deformation. Es ist schade, dass die natürliche stablose Magie in unserem Bildungssystem so vollständig übergangen wird."

„Ich habe gesehen, wie du ein Buch runter geworfen hast" sagte ich.

„Mein erster Durchbruch" sagte er. „Sozusagen. Ich wollte es eigentlich nur schließen."

„Ich nehme an, du denkst an das Ministerium, und falls sie mal drauf kommen, allen Werwölfen ihre Stäbe abzunehmen."

„Das auch" sagte er. „Aber die Idee ist älter. Ich wollte einfach wissen, was man mit natürlicher magischer Veranlagung erreichen kann, ohne die verschulten Prozeduren."

„Unglaublich" murmelte ich. „Und unsereins ist froh, wenn man es mit Stab einigermaßen auf die Reihe kriegt."

„Euereins hat auch nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit für alle möglichen Mätzchen" sagte er. „Und Zeit ist das Stichwort. Sollten wir nicht aufbrechen?"

„Ja" sagte ich seufzend.

„Keine Sorge" sagte er und strich mir übers Haar. „Wir werden miteinander umgehen wie zwei zivilisierte Zauberer. Es sei denn, er käme dir zu nahe. Dann hexe ich ihn von hier in die Arktis, und das ohne Zwischenstopp."

„Danke" sagte ich. „Jetzt bin ich wirklich total beruhigt."

„Wie schön" sagte er, und ich nahm sein Lächeln mit auf den Weg.

oooOOOooo

„Ah" sagte der Tränkemeister mit demonstrativem Blick auf die Uhr. „Lupin. Welch bezaubernder und lang erwarteter Besuch."

Musik umspülte seine dunkle Gestalt, die sich wie ein Scherenschnitt gegen die helle Türöffnung abhob: die markantesten zwei mal vier Töne, die je niedergeschrieben wurden. Ich spürte, zitternd, wie das Schicksal an meine Tür klopfte, und fasste Remus' Hand fester.

„Entschuldige die Verspätung" sagte Remus ohne erkennbare Empathie. „Ich hatte einige Dinge in Ordnung zu bringen, die nicht zuletzt durch dich in Unordnung geraten sind."

„Tatsächlich" sagte Severus und bedachte mich mit einem langen Blick, der direkt durch meine schützende Kleidung in mein nacktes und verletzliches Inneres vordrang. „Ich nehme an, das liegt im Auge des Betrachters."

„Dürfen wir rein kommen?" sagte Remus. „Oder werden wir dieses Treffen auf dem Gang abhalten?"

Severus machte die Tür frei, und Remus schob mich vor sich in den sanft erleuchteten, warmen Wohnraum. Die Musik brandete um uns auf, Bläser warfen einander das Zwei-mal-Vier-Motiv zu, verräterisch leicht und belanglos, bevor dann die gesamte Wucht des Orchesters losbrach und das Motiv brachial gegen die steinerne Decke schmetterte. Ich duckte mich unwillkürlich.

„Zu laut?" fragte Severus samtig, und das Orchester wich seiner Stimme wie gut dressierte Tiger.

Meiner Stimme allerdings nicht. „An der Grenze" sagte ich laut. „ich nehme an, das ist einer der Gründe, warum Sie so an Ihrer Kellerwohnung hängen. Sie können gnadenlos die Musik aufdrehen, ohne jemanden zu stören."

„Als ob er sich dran stören würde, jemanden zu stören" knurrte Remus neben mir leise, doch Severus, der einige Schritte von uns entfernt war, schien es trotz der Musik gehört zu haben, er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und lächelte kühl. Mit einem Wink seines Stabes verminderte er die orchestrale Lautstärke auf normales Zimmerniveau.

„Ich muss meinerseits um Verzeihung bitten" sagte er. Seine abgrundtief schwarzen Augen lagen auf mir, während er sich lautlos durch den Raum bewegte. „Ich hätte vielleicht ebenfalls ein wenig Ordnung schaffen sollen."

Die helle, flauschige Decke lag noch genau so auf dem Sofa, wie sie mir von den Knien gerutscht war, als ich aufgestanden war, um zu ihm hinüber zu gehen. Ich starrte auf die Decke, während er sie mit quälend langsamer Bewegung vom Sofa nahm und faltete, ohne mich aus seinem Blick zu entlassen. Er legte die gefaltete Decke über die Sofalehne und strich mit langen, schönen Fingern darüber.

„Ich bin ein beschäftigter Mann" sagte er, und eine gefährliche Wärme lag in seiner Stimme, wie von einem weit entfernten Großbrand. „Es gibt so einiges, was mich beschäftigt."

Ich spürte, wie Remus mich von der Seite ansah, ich wusste, ich hätte den Blick erwidern müssen, aber ich kam aus der tiefen Schwärze des anderen Augenpaares nicht weg, ich fragte mich, ob er wohl in der Lage war, mich mit einem Blick zu petrifizieren wie ein Basilisk. Hilflos verfolgte ich, wie die Karibik aus mir heraus sickerte.

„Dann kommen wir besser zur Sache" sagte Remus und klang plötzlich sehr entschieden. „Ich will dir schließlich nicht unnötig von deiner kostbaren Zeit stehlen." Mit einem Schritt brachte er sich vor mich, und der Bann brach. Ich holte zitternd Luft und lehnte meine heiße Stirn gegen seine Halsbeuge. Mein Herz raste, und ich fühlte mich wie ein dämlicher Teenager.

„Geht's dir nicht gut?" fragte er besorgt über die Schulter und griff nach meinen Händen.

„Kreislauf" sagte ich quietschig und kniff die Augen zusammen, doch die Ohren konnte ich nicht zusammen kneifen.

„Benötigen Sie etwas?" kam die andere Stimme wie der lautlose Gang eines Raubtieres. „Vielleicht eine Tasse Tee? Oder einen Trank? Ich habe da etwas auf höchst interessante Art Anregendes."

„Nein!" sagte ich entsetzt. „Bloß nicht! Ich meine… danke, aber nein danke. Es, es, es geht mir schon wieder ganz prima. Gleich. Bestimmt."

Ich schielte über Remus' Schulter. Severus lächelte das tödliche Lächeln der Basilisken.

Remus nahm mich um die Schultern und schob mich in Richtung Sofa, und für einen verzweifelten Moment dachte ich darüber nach, wie ich es verhindern konnte, mich auf dieses Sofa setzen zu müssen, aber mir fiel nichts ein.

„Bitte hinüber zum Tisch" sagte Severus und machte eine entsprechende Geste. „Wir wollen es doch nicht zu bequem haben. Dies ist schließlich ein Arbeitstreffen."

Ich versuchte, nicht zu hörbar aufzuatmen.

Wir nahmen auf den hohen, dunklen Stühlen Platz, ich neben Remus, Severus uns gegenüber. Dunkle Streicher lösten das zornige Getöse ab.

„Ich hoffe, Sie empfinden die Musik nicht als störend" sagte Severus. „Mir hilft sie, mich zu konzentrieren."

„Nur zu" sagte Remus. „Was immer dir hilft, soll mir recht sein. Ich korrigiere mich. Es gibt Ausnahmen."

„Möchtest du einen Grundsatz formulieren?" fragte Severus sanft.

„Erst wenn es notwendig wird" sagte Remus. „Dann aber mit gebotener Deutlichkeit. Verlass dich drauf."

Sie maßen sich mit Blicken.

„Verstehe" sagte Severus schließlich mit kühlem Lächeln.

„Dann ist's gut" sagte Remus. „Also? Was muss ich tun?"

„Entspann dich" sagte Severus, und sein Lächeln gewann eine boshafte Qualität. „Das ist alles, was du tun musst. Vertrau mir, und lass dich führen."

„Klingt trivial" sagte Remus düster und griff unter dem Tisch nach meiner Hand.

„Sehen Sie mich an" sagte Severus. „Beide. _Legilimens._"

Ich erschrak, obwohl ich das Gefühl nun schon kannte. Er zog mich in seinen dunklen Blick, ich stürzte vorwärts wie in einen wirbelnden Trichter und wurde unvermutet in der nebligen Ebene ausgespieen, die auch den Beginn meiner ersten Reise bedeutet hatte. Ich stand und starrte auf meine Füße oder den Punkt, an dem ich sie vermutete, denn mein Körpergefühl war wieder mehr als diffus, und dicker grauer Nebel umstrudelte meine Beine –

- und die langen schwarzen Hosenbeine meines Begleiters.

War also doch etwas anders als beim ersten Mal.

Er sah mich an, sein Gesicht war ruhig. Seine Stimme war direkt in meinem Kopf:

„Achten Sie auf die Details" übermittelte er mir. „Wir werden nur die Dinge sehen können, die in seinem Bewusstsein oder Unterbewusstsein gespeichert sind. Halten Sie sich nicht mit undeutlichen Flecken auf."

„In Ordnung" sagte ich atemlos.

„Gehen wir" übermittelte er.

Nichts passierte. Zäh wie Grießbrei schwappte der Nebel um unsere Füße. Ich spürte plötzlichen Zorn.

„Lupin!" war eine harsche Stimme in meinem Kopf. „Entspann dich, zum Teufel!"

In den Zorn mischten sich Widerstand und Anstrengung. Ich stand wie fest genagelt und ließ die Empfindungen über mich hinweg strömen, die da aus dem Nichts in meinem Inneren entstanden und vergingen. Ich fühlte mich wie ferngesteuert.

„Emilia" entstand in überdeutlicher Betonung in meinem Kopf. „Stehen Sie nicht herum wie ein Blumentopf! Sie sind nicht zur Zierde hier!"

„Aber was soll ich denn machen?" sagte ich, und meine Stimme klang dumpf und dann plötzlich schrill. Wir saßen wieder um den Tisch, der Nebel war verschwunden. Neben mir hatte Remus die Augen mit der Hand bedeckt, seine typische Kopfschmerz-Geste, und mir gegenüber war Severus von seinem Stuhl in die Höhe gekommen und stieß nach Habichtmanier auf Remus hinunter.

„Es wird nicht funktionieren, wenn du mir deine geschätzte Kooperation verweigerst!" fauchte er. „Dies ist kein gewöhnlicher _Legilimens_! Ich versuche, Dinge aus deinem Unterbewusstsein zu reaktivieren, und das mindeste, was du tun kannst, ist dich zu entspannen und es geschehen zu lassen! Ist das denn zu viel verlangt!"

„Vielleicht" sagte Remus, ohne die Hand von den Augen zu nehmen. „Es wäre vielleicht einfacher, wenn du nicht in fremdem Revier gewildert hättest."

„Dann schlage ich vor, du entfernst dich und stiehlst mir nicht meine kostbare Zeit" fauchte Severus.

„Äh" sagte ich. „Momentchen. Ich dachte, wir wollten… ich meine, war das nicht für alle Beteiligten wichtig, zu erfahren, was passiert ist? Wisst ihr, was Moody mit uns macht, wenn wir ohne Ergebnis zurück kommen?"

„Nicht von Belang" sagte Severus.

„Scheibchen" sagte ich. „Vielleicht auch Würfelchen. Er wird uns jedenfalls in Einzelteilen an die Wand nageln. Neben die schrumpfköpfigen Hauselfen."

„Deine Todes-Szenarien haben immer so etwas kulinarisches" sagte Remus hinter seiner Hand und lächelte müde.

„Setzen Sie sich" sagte ich zu Severus. „Bitte. Versuchen wir's noch mal. Und wenn Sie mir genauer sagen, was ich zu tun habe, muss ich auch nicht herum stehen wie ein Blumentopf."

Er stand und sah auf mich hinunter, die Hände in den Ärmeln versteckt.

„Bitte" sagte ich. „Mir ist das wichtig. Ich will nicht ständig Angst haben müssen."

Severus umrundete den Tisch und setzte sich.

„Danke" sagte ich, grenzenlos erleichtert.

„Schicken Sie ihm positive Bilder" sagte Severus. „Etwas aus Ihrem zweifelsohne umfangreichen romantischen Repertoire beispielsweise."

„Wenn Sie das sagen, klingt's wie eine Krankheit" sagte ich. „Aber ich glaube, das kann ich schaffen."

"Also" sagte Severus. „Lupin? Willst du dich freundlicherweise diesmal entspannen?"

„Ich versuch's" sagte Remus und nahm die Hand von den Augen.

„_Legilimens_" sagte Severus.

Und wieder standen wir in der formlosen, nebligen Ebene. Ein Schwall von Unsicherheit traf mich, zusammen mit Verärgerung. Ich biss meine nebelhaften Zähne zusammen. Ich war das Bindeglied, und ich würde meinen Job erfüllen.

Ich schickte ihm ein Wölfchen.

Farben mischten sich in den grauen Nebel, wirbelten auf und verdichteten sich. Wir standen in etwas, das meiner ehemaligen Nürnberger Studentenbude nicht unähnlich war (einschließlich des unaufgeräumten Ambientes). Warmes Licht fiel durch die hohen Fenster in den Raum, und auf dem Teppich saß ein kleines Mädchen, vielleicht zwei Jahre alt, und schob eine Holzeisenbahn. Zarte, honigfarbene Löckchen fielen ihr über den Kragen.

„Wölfchen" sagte ich leise zu ihr, und sie hob den Kopf und strahlte mich an, ich kannte diese weichen schokoladenbraunen Augen, in denen Fünkchen wie von Karamell schimmerten. Ärger und Unsicherheit schwanden, zurück blieb ein leises Echo wie von entfernter Trauer, und Severus neben mir packte mich am Arm.

„Kein unnötiger Verzug" übermittelte er. „Weiter."

„Wohin?" sagte ich, ich mochte mich gar nicht von dem hinreißenden Gesichtchen meiner zukünftigen Tochter los reißen.

„Hören Sie's nicht?" fragte er.

„Nein" sagte ich stur, obwohl ich es schon hörte. Stimmengewirr, Gejohle und rhythmisches Klatschen, es kam von der Tür, hinter der ich mein ehemaliges Schlafzimmer vermutete.

„Kommen Sie" übermittelte Severus. „Ich kann das hier nicht ewig durchhalten."

Er zog mich voran und stieß die Tür auf, während ich mich noch zu meiner bezaubernden Tochter umdrehte und ihr winkte. Dann schob er mich über die Schwelle.

_Es ist dunkel und laut. Wir sind umgeben von Menschen, die sich auf engem Raum drängen. Die Luft ist schlecht; durchzogen von abgestandenem Essensgeruch und den Ausdünstungen ungewaschener Menschen. Klatschen und Johlen brandet um uns auf. _

„_Leute!" verschafft sich eine magisch verstärkte Stimme irgendwo vor uns Gehör. „Ihr habt lange genug gewartet! Hier kommt er also, der Gegner, und lasst euch von seinem harmlosen Äußeren nicht täuschen: Er ist einer der alten, einer der gerissenen und hinterhältigen, und wütend! Lasst ihn laufen, und er zerreißt alles, was ihm vor die Fänge kommt! Es werden übrigens noch letzte Wetten entgegen genommen, und setzt ruhig auf den Außenseiter, Leute! Für jeden Alten kommt der Tag, an dem er abtreten muss, und für diesen ist er vielleicht heute… bring ihn rein, Joe!"_

_Zwei breitschultrige Männer drängen sich an uns vorbei – oder praktisch durch uns durch. Das lärmende Publikum reckt die Hälse und macht Platz. Zwischen sich haben die beiden Schränke Remus._

_Meine Nebelhand greift unwillkürlich nach Severus' Nebelarm. _

_Remus' Gesicht ist weiß und gehetzt. Dunkles Blut läuft ihm die Schläfe hinunter. Man hat ihm die Hände auf dem Rücken zusammen gebunden. Er wehrt sich, obwohl es offensichtlich keinen Zweck hat: die beiden Schränke heben ihn einfach vom Boden und tragen ihn nach vorne. Severus und ich folgen. Angst liegt plötzlich dick und erstickend im Raum._

_Vorne, in der Mitte des Raumes, befindet sich ein niedriger Käfig, nicht hoch genug, als dass ein Mensch darin stehen könnte. Seine Stäbe glänzen matt silbrig. Darin befindet sich ein junger Mann, auf Händen und Knien versucht er, sich möglichst weit von den Gitterstäben fern zu halten. Auch er blutet, sein Atem geht heftig, seine Augen sind so weit aufgerissen, dass man rundum das Weiße sehen kann._

_Das Publikum applaudiert, während Remus sich verzweifelt zur Wehr setzt._

„_Und rein mit ihm!" befiehlt ein glatzköpfiger Mann, der sich selbst den Zauberstab an die Kehle hält, um seine Stimme zu verstärken. Er öffnet eine Gittertür, und dann passiert etwas Seltsames. Die Fesseln um Remus' Handgelenke lösen sich und fallen zu Boden. Remus reißt die Arme nach vorne und in die Höhe, lässt sich fallen und schafft es tatsächlich, dem Griff seiner beiden Wächter zu entkommen. Er kommt hart auf dem Boden auf, rollt sich zur Seite und unternimmt etwas, das ich als Apparitionsversuch deute, seine Gestalt flackert, wird aber zurück geworfen, und während er noch versucht, auf allen Vieren zur Tür zu gelangen, werfen sich die Wächter auf ihn. Das Publikum weicht zurück, während auf dem schmutzigen Boden erbittert gerungen wird._

„_Was für ein Kampfgeist!" ruft der Glatzköpfige begeistert. „Leute, das wird eine sensationelle Show!"_

_Es knallt, ein greller Lichtblitz blendet mich und die Umstehenden. Einer der Wächter flucht derb und hält sich den Oberschenkel. Ein scharfer, brenzliger Geruch macht sich breit. Remus zieht die Hand zurück und wirft sich nach vorne, doch der zweite Wächter packt ihn und verdreht ihm die Arme auf den Rücken._

„_Jemand soll ihn lähmen, zum Teufel!" schreit der verletzte Wächter. „Er ist gefährlich!"_

„_Nichts da" sagt der Glatzköpfige. „Wir wollen ihn frisch und wütend! Kommt, Leute, ihr werdet doch wohl mit einer solchen halben Portion fertig werden!"_

_Schließlich kommen Männer aus dem Publikum zu Hilfe. Zu dritt packen sie ihn und schleppen ihn nach vorne, wo der Glatzköpfige immer noch die Gittertüre offen hält. Sie verfrachten ihn ins Innere und geben ihm einen heftigen Stoß, der ihn in den Käfig und bis an die gegenüberliegenden Stäbe befördert. Remus stöhnt auf und weicht zurück, bis er gegen den jungen Mann in der Mitte des Käfigs stößt._

„_Sagt Hallo, Jungs" grinst der Glatzköpfige und lässt die Gittertür ins Schloss fallen._

„_Heilige Scheiße" flucht der verletzte Wächter vernehmlich. „Welcher Vollidiot hat dem Burschen seinen Stab gelassen?"_

„_Keiner" sagt der andere. „Er ist kassiert, wie der vom anderen."_

„_Heilige Scheiße" sagt der andere wieder und mustert Remus im Käfig wie eine giftige Schlange._

„_Was immer das hier werden soll" sagt Remus keuchend, aber mit erhobener Stimme. „Ich werde nicht kooperieren!"_

„_Wer sagt denn, dass du eine Wahl hast" sagt der Glatzköpfige, und das Publikum johlt._

„_Macht voran!" schreit einer aus der ersten Reihe. „Ich hab' einen Haufen Geld bezahlt! Ich will was sehen!"_

_Severus und ich sind in die erste Zuschauerreihe vorgedrungen. Es gibt eine Art Ehrenloge hier vorne, eine Stuhlreihe, die mit einem halbhohen, verblichenen Vorhang vom gemeinen Volk abgetrennt ist. Ein Mann im dunklen Reisemantel hat dort Platz genommen, dessen Züge mir vage vertraut vorkommen. Silbrig blondes Haar fällt ihm über die Schultern, und zwischen den behandschuhten Fingern dreht er den Knauf eines altmodischen Spazierstockes. Sein Gehabe ist lässig-elegant, als sei er dabei, im Hotel Vier Jahreszeiten einen Tee zu nehmen. Neben ihm sitzt, spürbar eingeschüchtert, ein blasser Mann mit mausigem Haar und verknitterter Bügelfaltenhose, den ich irgendwo kürzlich gesehen habe, es ist noch nicht lange her, es hatte etwas mit Putz zu tun, der aus einer Wand bricht, und mit Geschrei und Gerenne…_

_Der Sachbearbeiter aus der Abteilung zur Regulierung und Kontrolle magischer Geschöpfe, in dessen Büro wir anlässlich des Zwischenfalles mit dem Werbären hinein geplatzt waren._

_Der Flachshaarige beugt sich zu ihm hinüber, ein kühles Lächeln spielt auf seinen ebenmäßigen Zügen._

„_Abstoßend, nicht wahr?" sagt er. „Vulgär."_

_Der Ministeriumsangestellte nickt eingeschüchtert und schlingt seine Hände ineinander._

„_Lasst mich raus" sagt Remus laut. „Uns. Lasst uns raus! Wir sind menschliche Wesen und haben ein Anrecht auf den Erhalt unserer Würde."_

„_Ich glaube, ich habe genug gesehen" sagt der Ministeriumsangestellte und will aufstehen, aber der Flachshaarige bedeutet ihn mit herrischer Geste in seinen Stuhl zurück._

„_Wer sagt denn was von Würde" sagt der Glatzköpfige und lacht. „Glaubst du wirklich, all diese hart arbeitenden Menschen bezahlen für etwas, das euch eure Würde lässt?"_

„_Was ihr hier tut, ist illegal" sagt Remus laut. „Nach jedem geltenden Recht. Ich zitiere Artikel 38 der Magna Charta, die in diesem Land seit 1215 als Grundlage der Rechtssprechung in Kraft ist: Kein freier Mann darf ergriffen oder ins Gefängnis geworfen werden…"_

„_Geht's endlich los!" schreit der Ungeduldige aus der ersten Reihe. „Oder wie lange müssen wir uns den Klugscheißer noch anhören!"_

„… _oder seiner Rechte oder Besitztümer beraubt werden…" sagt Remus wütend._

„_Das Wettbüro ist geschlossen!" schreit der Glatzköpfige. „Los geht es! Drei…"_

„… _oder für vogelfrei erklärt oder verstoßen werden…"_

„_Zwei…"_

„… _oder in irgend einer anderen Form in seinem Stand beeinträchtigt werden!"_

„_Eins!"_

_Zwei Männer in dunklen Mänteln treten nach vorne und richten ihre Zauberstäbe auf die Männer im Käfig. Der junge Mann neben Remus zittert und schluchzt._

„Veritanatura lunaris_" befiehlt einer der Männer und beschreibt ein Flechtmuster aus Gesten. Dem jungen Mann wird das Schluchzen in der Kehle abgeschnitten; stöhnend bricht er zusammen. Seine Glieder zucken und verformen sich. Remus weicht entsetzt zurück, wird aber von den silbernen Stäben auf Abstand gehalten, er kann nicht vor und nicht zurück. Der junge Mann reißt den Kopf nach hinten und brüllt, während sein Gesicht sich verformt, es ist plötzlich von Fell bedeckt und ein mörderisches Gebiss blitzt zwischen den triefenden Lefzen. Ein anderer, vierbeiniger Körper bricht aus der Kleidung, die er in Fetzen abschüttelt._

„_Noch soll mit Gewalt gegen ihn vorgegangen werden oder soll selbiges befohlen werden" sagt Remus tonlos. Ich hole zitternd Atem nach und presse die Hand vor den Mund, bis es weh tut. Dann spüre ich einen Arm um meine Schulter und presse mein Gesicht in eine nebelhafte schwarzsamtene Robe._

„Veritanatura lunaris_" sagt eine andere Stimme._

„_Außer auf Grund eines…" höre ich Remus' Stimme, verzerrt, er unterbricht sich selbst mit einem lang gezogenen Stöhnen, „…rechtmäßigen…" höre ich ihn kämpfen, und „Urteils!" gelingt es ihm noch auszuspucken, bevor er schreit, und ich schlage die Hände über meine Ohren und schluchze in die Nebelrobe, bis harte Hände mich nehmen und schütteln._

„_Kommen Sie zu sich" sagt Severus. „Sie sind nicht zu Ihrem Vergnügen hier."_

_Das Publikum johlt. Im Käfig umkreisen sich zwei Wölfe, ein helles, junges Tier mit starken Muskeln und einem Gebiss wie Schraubzwingen, und ein kleineres, grau und struppig und mager, seine gelben Augen leuchten im kurzen silbrigen Pelz. Die zwei Zauberer in den dunklen Mänteln haben ihre Stäbe auf den Käfig gerichtet._

„_Oh, Merlin" sage ich. „Sie wollen sie kämpfen lassen!"_

„_Ich schätze, das ist der Plan" sagt Severus unaufgeregt._

„_Wir müssen etwas unternehmen!" sage ich und ziehe an seinem Ärmel. „Wir können das unmöglich zulassen!"_

„_Bemühen Sie Ihren Verstand, Emilia" sagt er und entwindet mir seinen Ärmel. „Wir befinden uns in der Vergangenheit. Wir sehen Bilder von Dingen, die längst geschehen sind, und wir wissen auch, dass Ihr geschätzter Wolf es überleben wird."_

„_Ach so" sage ich und komme mir dumm vor. „Ja. Stimmt."_

„_Sehen Sie sich lieber um" sagt Severus und zeigt hinüber auf die Ehrenloge. „Kennen Sie diese beiden?"_

„_Den rechten" sage ich. „Der arbeitet beim Ministerium. Den anderen nicht, obwohl er mir irgendwie bekannt vorkommt."_

„_Malfoy" sagt Severus mit fast etwas wie einem amüsierten Lächeln. „Mein geschätzter Todesser-Kollege und Vater von Draco."_

„_Ah" sage ich. Daher das vage Gefühl des Bekanntseins. Jetzt, da ich es weiß, erkenne ich Dracos klare, arrogante Züge im Gesicht seines Vaters._

_Das Publikum schreit auf: der große Wolf hat einen Angriff gegen den Grauen geführt. Der Graue weicht im letzten Augenblick aus, und sein eigener Schwung trägt den Großen gegen die silbernen Gitterstäbe, von denen er mit einem Jaulen abprallt. Der Graue knurrt warnend, sein Gebiss ist entblößt, die Ohren vollständig im struppigen Pelz verschwunden. Der Große macht kehrt und stürzt sich erneut auf den Grauen. Der Graue begegnet dem Angriff, und in einem Wirbel von Fell und Zähnen fallen sie übereinander her. Das Publikum schreit und klatscht, Fäuste werden geschüttelt, der Lärm ist betäubend und scheint die beiden Wölfe im Käfig nur noch mehr anzuheizen. Sie sind untrennbar ineinander verknäuelt, es ist unmöglich zu erkennen, wer die Oberhand hat. Blut spritzt, und mit angeekeltem Gesicht zieht Malfoy seine polierten Stiefel unter den Reisemantel. Einer der Wölfe jault erbärmlich._

„_Was macht einer vom Ministerium bei einer solchen Veranstaltung?" frage ich, eher, um mich von dem Gedanken abzulenken, dass der Jaulende Remus sein könnte, als weil die Antwort mich so brennend interessieren würde. Ich will eigentlich vor allem eines: Raus hier._

„_Und in so illustrer Gesellschaft" sagt Severus. „Das wird heraus zu finden sein, nicht wahr?"_

_Er nähert sich der Ehrenloge, und ich bleibe mangels besserer Pläne an ihm dran. Im Käfig hat sich der Graue unter dem Großen heraus gewunden und weicht zurück, bis die silbernen Stäbe ihn bremsen._

„_Was für ein Kampf!" ruft der Glatzköpfige begeistert. „Das sieht nicht gut aus für den Alten! So kampferprobt er ist, vielleicht ist er doch schon ein wenig wackelig auf den Beinen! Könnte sein, dass seine Zeit abgelaufen ist, und schauen wir uns den Jungen an, was für ein Prachtexemplar, wild und blutrünstig, der begnügt sich nicht mit Schafen, der will größere Beute!"_

_Malfoy beugt sich zu dem Ministeriumsbeamten und sagt etwas. Seine Lippen bewegen sich, aber kein Ton dringt zu uns, obwohl wir direkt vor den beiden stehen. Ich werfe einen Blick in den Käfig. Der Graue steht mit dem Gesicht zu uns: Er wird wohl die Bewegung gesehen, aber den Wortlaut unmöglich verstanden haben. Ich atme tief und konzentriere mich auf die akademische Frage, wie viele Sinnzusammenhänge das Unterbewusstsein eines gewandelten Werwolfes speichern kann, nur damit ich nicht darüber nachdenken muss, dass mein Wolf die Pfote schont, dass Fell ihm in Fetzen von der Seite hängt, dass Blut von seinem Hals läuft und eine dunkle Pfütze auf dem Käfigboden bildet._

_Der Große knurrt, es gurgelt und faucht in seiner Kehle, ein Laut, der Tod verspricht. Er schnappt in die Luft, seine Kiefer schließen sich mit einem Klacken, in dem ich das Brechen von Knochen schon hören kann, ehe es geschieht. Der Graue legt sich nieder und winselt. Der Große duckt sich zum Sprung. Der Graue zeigt ihm unter den Pfiffen und Buh-Rufen des Publikums die Kehle._

„_Ich will mein Geld zurück!" schreit einer aus der letzten Reihe. „Der Alte taugt nichts!"_

_Der Große zögert für einen Augenblick, dann springt er los. Ich schreie. Für einen Augenblick kann ich nicht glauben, dass ich in der Außenwelt neben einem einigermaßen wiederhergestellten Remus sitze und wir eine reelle Chance auf „Alles wird gut" haben. Ich sehe nur, wie der Große den Grauen bedeckt, und schreie._

_Dann ist der Graue plötzlich hinter dem Großen und auf ihm drauf, und die Hälfte des Publikums, die auf ihn gewettet hat, artikuliert einen mächtigen Stimmungsumschwung._

„_Und da ist er wieder!" schreit er Kommentator begeistert. „Alt, aber gerissen, und böse wie die Nacht! Ein echtes Biest!"_

_Der Graue ist dem Großen an den Hals gesprungen, seine Kiefer haben sich im dicken Nackenfell des anderen verhakt, und er presst das Gesicht des Großen mit seinem ganzen überschaubaren Körpergewicht gegen die silbernen Stäbe. Der Große jault. Sein Körper vom Hals abwärts zuckt und windet sich, findet aber keinen Ansatzpunkt, um seine Kraft zu entfalten. Seine Krallen rutschen auf dem Betonboden ab, der glitschig vom Blut ist, er strampelt hilflos, sein Jaulen wird jämmerlich. Der Graue hält seinen Griff, bis das Jaulen in ein Fiepen übergegangen ist, dann lässt er los und zieht sich auf die andere Käfigseite zurück. Er ist jetzt direkt vor mir, ich spüre den scharfen Tiergeruch und sehe, wie seine Flanken zittern. Er jault leise und legt sich nieder. Blut fließt in stetigem Strom aus der Wunde an seinem Hals._

„_Drei!" ruft der Kommentator._

„_Mir ist schlecht" murmelt der Ministeriumsangestellte._

„_Sie sind ein mutiger Mann" versichert Malfoy ihm mit gesenkter Stimme. „Diese Scheußlichkeit auf sich zu nehmen, nur um an Informationen aus erster Hand zu gelangen. Wirklich bewundernswert."_

_Der Große in seiner Käfigecke liegt auf der Seite, sein Gesicht ist verbrannt, als wären die Stäbe glühend gewesen. Er winselt, sein Atem geht stoßweise._

„_Zwei!" ruft der Kommentator. „Nun komm schon, Vieh! Auf die Beine mit dir!"_

„_Mein Dank gilt Ihnen" sagt der Angestellte ebenso leise. Ich sehe, wie mein Wolf die Ohren nach hinten dreht. „Ohne Ihren Hinweis wären wir wohl noch lange nicht auf die Sache aufmerksam geworden."_

_Malfoy lächelt und nickt._

„_Eineinhalb" ruft der Kommentator. „Komm schon, Biest!"_

_Ein hemdsärmeliger Mann nähert sich dem Käfig und stößt den Großen durch die Gitterstäbe mit einem langen Stock an. Der Große reagiert nicht._

„_Der is' hinüber" meldet er, hörbar enttäuscht._

„_Eins" ruft der Kommentator. „Und aus! Kurz, aber blutig! Der Alte ist der Gewinner!"_

_Tumult bricht los, die Hälfte des Publikums applaudiert wild, die andere beschwert sich lautstark. Im hinteren Teil des Raumes gehen Türen auf, durch die Tageslicht und kalte Luft in den Raum strömen, und die Leute drängen nach draußen. Die beiden Zauberer am Käfig murmeln eine Beschwörung, einen _Finite_ offensichtlich, denn als ich endlich an einer Traube von Schlachtenbummlern vorbei freies Sichtfeld habe, liegen zwei nackte, blutende Männer im Käfig. Der junge Mann hat sich zum Ball zusammen gerollt und versteckt sein Gesicht in den Armen, er zittert heftig und wimmert. Remus stöhnt und versucht mühsam, auf Hände und Knie zu kommen. Er schafft es bis auf die Ellenbogen. Blut läuft ihm über die Schulter und den Arm hinunter. Er streckt seine Hand nach seinen Kleidern aus, die zerfetzt in einer Ecke des Käfigs liegen, aber es fehlen gut zwei Schritte._

_Malfoy und sein ministerialer Gast erheben sich. Der Mann mit der Bügelfalte ist grün im Gesicht._

„_Merlin" sagt er und tupft sich mit einem karierten Taschentuch Schweiß von der Stirn. „Wie schrecklich. Ich werde heute noch den Bericht fertig stellen. Dem muss ein Ende gemacht werden."_

„_Ganz recht" lächelt Malfoy. „Ich muss Sie nur bitten, mein werter Mr. Higgins, zu beherzigen, was ich Ihnen über die Verwendung von Namen ans Herz legte."_

„_Ihrer darf nicht fallen" sagt der Higgins Benannte wie ein gehorsames Schulkind. „Unter keinen Umständen. Ich erhielt einen anonymen Hinweis."_

„_Richtig" lächelt Malfoy. „Und…?"_

„_Der andere Name soll fallen" fährt Higgins brav fort, und zögert dann doch._

„_Sind Sie sicher…?" fragt er. „Frewillig…? Es sah so gar nicht danach aus."_

„_Natürlich nicht" sagt Malfoy. „Es ist sorgfältig einstudiert. Der Reiz für das Publikum liegt doch darin, zu glauben, man hätte die Monster von der Straße gefangen. Der andere, sicher, der wusste von nichts. Aber den Alten nimmt man als Anheizer."_

„_Aha" sagt Higgins und wirft einen ängstlichen Blick in den Käfig, in dem Remus noch versucht, an seine Kleider zu kommen. _

„_Und wie war der Name?" fragt Malfoy sanft._

„_Äh" sagt Higgins. „Irgendwas mit Wolf. Lupo… Lupus…"_

„_Lupin" sagt Malfoy leise, aber überdeutlich. „Remus. Lupin. Und vergessen Sie nicht zu erwähnen, dass er ein Vertrauter Dumbledores ist und von ihm sogar mit dem Unterrichten von Schülern betraut wurde."_

„_Ein Skandal" sagt Higgins und starrt in den Käfig._

„_In mehr als einer Hinsicht" bestätigt Malfoymit zufriedenem Lächeln.. „Guten Tag, Mr. Higgins." Er nickt dem kleinen Mann zu und wendet sich mit einem beinahe snapeischen Wirbeln seines Reisemantels zum Ausgang._

_Ich sehe, wie Remus einen Blick über die Schulter wirft. Sein Gesicht ist finster. Sobald Higgins sich abwendet, hat Remus dann auch plötzlich seine Kleider in der Hand, sie sind über den Boden auf ihn zu gerutscht wie von einem _Accio_ gezogen. Er kriecht zu dem anderen hinüber, den es mittlerweile krampfartig schüttelt, und breitet seine Robe über ihn._

„_Er hat eine Silbervergiftung" sagt er laut. „Er braucht einen Heiler!"_

„_Keine Sorge" sagt der Glatzkopf, der sich in Begleitung des unverletzten Wächters der Gittertür nähert, und grinst schleimig. „Wir werden uns schon gut um euch beide kümmern."_

„Stupor_" befiehlt der Zauberer von vorhin und zeigt auf Remus._

_Ich stürze in Schwärze._

_Ich habe das Gefühl, zu schweben. Mein Körper hat sich offenbar aufgelöst, ich würde mich gerne berühren, aber ich kann meine Hände nicht lokalisieren. Eine Welle von Panik rauscht durch mein körperloses Gehirn. Um mich ist nichts, kein Luftzug, nicht die geringste Berührung, nicht der Hauch eines Geruches._

_Doch. Orangen._

„_Severus!" schicke ich ins Nichts._

„_Ich bin da" übermittelt er mir. „Ganz ruhig."_

_Dann, ein heller Fleck, der auf mich zu gerast kommt. Gelblich, rund. Umgeben von einem grünen Schirm. Ein Stiel dran._

_Eine Schreibtischlampe?_

_Ein schmieriges, halb dunkles Büro. Remus hängt zusammengesunken in einem wackeligen Drehstuhl, man hat seine Blutung gestillt, seine Kleider repariert und ihn wieder hinein gesteckt._

„_Verdammt" sagt eine Stimme, ich erkenne den Zauberer, der die Werwolfs-Beschwörung auf Remus gesprochen hat. „Etwas ist schief gegangen."_

„_Was?" sagt der Glatzkopf und beugt sich über Remus, dessen Augenlider flattern. _

„_Ich weiß nicht" sagt der Zauberer und presst sich die flache Hand vor die Stirn. „Ich bekomme keinen Zugang."_

_Das Bild verschwimmt, die gelbe Birne der Schreibtischlampe bläht sich auf und wird zu einem riesigen Mond, der alles verschlingt._

„_Nochmal" sagt eine verzerrte Stimme von weit her._

„_Es hat keinen Sinn" sagt eine andere._

_Dann Bewegung, undeutliche helle Flecken schaukeln vor meinen Augen._

„_Severus?" versuche ich es erneut. Seine Antwort klingt angestrengt, oder besser: fühlt sich angestrengt an._

„_Hier" übermittelt er. „Ruhig."_

„_Bist du sicher?" sagt eine Stimme hinter den hellen Flecken. „Das soll es sein? Das ist ein Abbruchgrundstück, Leute. Hier kann er wohl kaum zu Hause sein."_

„_Ich sagte bereits, es ist alles, was ich zu dem Thema liefern kann" kommt die ungehaltene Stimme des Zauberers. „Sein Gehirn hat sich völlig abgeschaltet. Alles was ich kriege sind wirre Bilder."_

„_War da nicht eine Frau?"_

„_Und was soll die nützen?" schnappt die Zaubererstimme. „Willst du los gehen und die Stadt nach einer dicken kleinen Hippie-Tussi absuchen?"_

„_He" übermittle ich meine Entrüstung. „Ich bin nicht dick!"_

„_Sagtest du nicht noch etwas von einer Küche?"_

„_Keine verwertbare Information" sagt der Zauberer. „Wie bereits – mehrfach - erwähnt. Diese Küche könnte überall sein. Lasst ihn hier. Ist doch scheißegal, ob und wann man ihn findet. Hat er seinen Stab zurück?"_

„_Ja, aber ist das nicht riskant?"_

„_Beseitigung von Beweisgegenständen" schnappt der Zauberer. „Muss man dir alles zweimal sagen? Außerdem, schau ihn dir an. Der ist hinüber. Der schafft keinen zusammenhängenden Satz, geschweige denn eine Beschwörung."_

„_Willst du nicht noch mal versuchen, sein Gedächtnis zu löschen?"_

„_Nein!" faucht der Zauberer. „Zum letzten Mal! Ich setze nicht meinen Verstand aufs Spiel für Dylans schmutzige Geschäfte! Und jetzt los. Verschwinden wir."_

_Eine letzte Erschütterung, eine Abwärtsbewegung, dann kommen die schaukelnden Flecken zu einem Halt. Es knallt mehrmals, ein Geräusch wie von einer schlampig gesetzten Apparition, dann wird es still._

_Die Flecken klären sich ein wenig, entwirren sich zu Gras und schmutziger Fassade und einer dünnen, oktoberbraunen Birke. Remus liegt dort, ich spüre ihn mehr als ich ihn sehe, und maßlose, bleierne Erschöpfung hängt sich an meinen Nebelkörper._

„_Nicht mehr lange" höre ich Severus' Stimme in meinem Kopf, sie zittert, entstellt vor Anstrengung. Ich versuche, mich zu konzentrieren._

_Dann, eine Folge undeutlicher Bilder und flüchtiger Eindrücke. Bewegung durch hohes Gras. Eine Straße, hupende Autos, das Gefühl, an einen anderen Ort gezogen zu werden, mehr Instinkt als willentlicher Entschluss. Ein Schacht, der sich dunkel vor mir auftut, dort gibt es etwas, das nach Hause führt. Stufen hinunter, und dann die Erkenntnis, dass Gefahr dort lauert. Flucht? Unmöglich._

_Stimmen:_

„_Guck mal, was für ein Penner."_

„_Der ist ja total weg getreten."_

„_Cool. Ob er noch was davon dabei hat?"_

„_Knapp am Goldenen Schuss vorbei, würde ich sagen."_

„_Halt mal fest. Ich schau nach."_

„_Ey! Hast du dem seine Augen gesehen, Mann?"_

„_Wow. Krass. Was für ein Spacko. Komm, gib ihm eine, der hat nix dabei, das Schwein. Hat sich alles selber gesetzt."_

_Wildes Gebell von ferne._

_Schmerz. Die Welt explodiert. _

Ich presste mir die Hand vor den Mund und grub meine Zähne hinein, um nicht zu schreien. Ich war zurück. Hinter meiner Stirn saß ein glühend heißer Schmerz wie von einem Schmiedehammer. Mir gegenüber war Severus über dem Tisch zusammen gebrochen. Die Anstrengung hatte seine Hände zu Klauen verformt, und sie klammerten sich an seinen Zauberstab, als sei nur er es, der ihn vor dem endgültigen Absturz bewahrte. Sein fedriges Haar verbarg sein Gesicht, ich hörte seinen Atem, der stoßweise ging. Ich sah zu Remus. Er saß sehr gerade, sein Blick ging ins Leere, seine Hände hatte er auf der Tischplatte gefaltet. Er war leichenblass. Als er meinen Blick spürte, drehte er den Kopf zu mir, und ich rechnete mit einem seiner erzwungenen Lächeln, doch selbst das blieb aus.

Severus stöhnte unterdrückt und vergrub die Hände in seinen Haaren, als wolle er seinen Kopf daran hindern, zu platzen.

Ich räusperte mich mehrmals.

„Wir" sagte ich. „Also… wir müssen uns irgendwie um ihn kümmern."

„Sofa" kam Severus' Stimme, gedämpft und abgewürgt.

„Okay" sagte Remus und stand auf. Seine Bewegungen wirkten mechanisch und hölzern, wie die einer Marionette."

„Kommst du zurecht?" fragte ich.

„Natürlich" sagte er, ich hatte ihn nie so förmlich gehört.

Wir halfen Severus in die Höhe, der sich kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte, und ich war maßlos erleichtert, als wir seine lange, knochige Gestalt ohne peinliche Zwischenfälle auf dem Sofa verstaut hatten. Er drehte sich von uns und legte die Hand über die Augen.

„Fortis" murmelte er mit zitternder Stimme und öffnete die andere Hand, die ich ihm auf die Brust gelegt hatte, damit ihm der Arm nicht unbequem vom Sofa baumelte.

„Das halte ich aber für keine gute Idee" sagte ich. „Sie sollten ein bisschen schlafen, nicht sich mit Tränken dopen."

„Fortis" sagte er, verzog das Gesicht und wedelte mit den Fingern.

„Das Zeug kann abhängig machen, wissen Sie" sagte ich.

„Sagen Sie mir nicht, was ich zu tun habe" murmelte er kaum hörbar.

„Also gut" sagte ich seufzend. „Ich hole einen."

„Von meinen."

„Danke für's Vertrauen, aber wie gewünscht. Laufen Sie mir nur nicht weg in der Zwischenzeit, ja?"

Er schnaubte, es klang schon wieder ganz verächtlich. Ich war erleichtert. Seine beachtlichen Regenerationskräfte schienen schon wieder am Werk zu sein. Ich würde mich zügig um meinen zweiten Patienten kümmern können.

„Remus? Äh, Remus?"

„Nur eine Minute" sagte er unter der Tür, die Worte verließen seinen Mund, als bediente er sich einer wenig geübten Fremdsprache. „Ich bin gleich wieder da."

„Himmel" sagte ich und atmete tief durch. Krankenschwester wäre nun wirklich kein Beruf für mich gewesen. Für eine Sekunde stand ich zwischen meinen zwei Patienten wie fest genagelt, aber nachdem ich mich nun mal nicht teilen konnte, beschloss ich, die Liste der Reihe nach abzuarbeiten. Ich rannte in den kleinen Vorratsraum neben Severus' privater Tränkeküche und schnappte einen dunkelgrünen Fortis aus dem Regal. Auf dem Rückweg stoppte ich Beethoven, der sich mittlerweile getragen durch den zweiten Satz rumpelte, und ersetzte ihn durch… In aller Eile überflog ich Severus' umfangreiche Musikaliensammlung, er bediente sich nach wie vor eines magisch modifizierten Plattenspielers, auf CD hatte ich ihn noch nicht umstellen können.

… wieder Beethoven. Fünftes Klavierkonzert, zweiter Satz. Ruhig und fließend, wie silberne Tropfen, die in einen Teich fallen. Ich dämpfte die Lautstärke noch weiter und ging dann hinüber zum Sofa. Er streckte mit schwacher Geste die Hand aus, und ich legte den Fortis hinein. Er nickte und schloss die Finger darum.

„Kommen Sie zurecht?" fragte ich ihn.

„Ja" murmelte er. „Gehen Sie nur."

„Ich bin in der Nähe. Rufen Sie, falls Sie mich brauchen."

„Raus."

„Ja. Äh, gut."

Ich ließ die Tür hinter mir offen, als ich auf den Gang trat. Von meinem Wolf war keine Spur, aber im Gegensatz zu vorhin stand die Tür zum Tränke-Klassenraum einen Spalt offen. Ich schob sie auf und spähte hinein.

Er saß in der letzten Reihe an einem der Schüler-Arbeitstische, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Seine Schultern zitterten. Ich setzte mich vorsichtig neben ihn auf den Tisch und strich ihm übers Haar. Er fuhr zurück wie von einer Schlange gebissen.

„Ich sagte, eine Minute" fauchte er mit einer Heftigkeit, die mir an ihm fremd war. Ich zog die Hand zurück, blieb aber sitzen.

„Und was ist in einer Minute?" sagte ich. „Alles wieder gut, oder was?"

Er rückte von mir ab bis an den Rand des Tisches und rieb sich mit den Handflächen übers Gesicht.

„Ich hab' es ohnehin gesehen" sagte ich. „Du brauchst nicht zu tun, als wäre nichts."

„Ich versuche" sagte er, immer noch mit dieser seltsamen, angestrengten Stimme, „ich versuche wirklich, meine Würde zu wahren."

„Aber die ist doch gar nicht in Gefahr" sagte ich. Ich fühlte mich hilflos. Ich fand es so viel einfacher, mich über die Einnahme oder Nicht-Einnahme von Dopingmitteln zu streiten.

„Nein" sagte er – höhnisch? Remus? „Ach, nein. Sie haben mich auch nur zu einem perversen Hahnenkampf missbraucht. Wie viele Zuschauer hatte das? Dreißig? Vierzig?"

„Vielleicht" sagte ich, obwohl es definitiv mehr gewesen waren, vergleichbar mit zwei größeren Schulklassen, also sechzig Leute mindestens.

„Und es nimmt kein Ende" stöhnte er in seine Hände. „Es nimmt einfach kein verdammtes Ende. Ich versuche, auf die Beine zu kommen, ich versuche es, wirklich, aber es will einfach kein verfluchtes Ende nehmen!"

„Hm" sagte ich und zermarterte mein Gehirn nach einer passenden, klugen, trostreichen Antwort. Ich fand keine. Vielleicht gab es keine.

Vielleicht war auch gar keine nötig.

Er stand auf und trat den Stuhl so heftig rückwärts, dass er umfiel.

„Wie kann das sein?" sagte er. „Wie kann es sein, dass diese schwachköpfigen Ignoranten sich erdreisten? Wie können sie sich für etwas Besseres halten? Wer gibt ihnen das Recht? Das sind Idioten, an allen verdammten achtundzwanzig Tagen, Mond oder nicht, und sie schwingen sich zur höheren Lebensform auf?"

Er kam hinter seinem Tisch hervor und ging mit langen Schritten den Mittelgang nach vorne. Seine Hände flogen durch die Luft.

„Ich hab's so satt!" schrie er. „Ich möchte nicht wissen, wie viele Werwolfunfälle täglich passieren, alleine in London, weil niemand sich wirklich um das Problem kümmert! Alles, was sie tun, ist registrieren!"

„Ah" sagte ich. „Wir sind beim Ministerium jetzt."

„Sind doch alles die gleichen Idioten" fauchte er. „Warte ab! Zum nächsten Mond ziehe ich los und beiße diese verfluchte Umbridge, und wenn ich mich bis an mein Lebensende übergeben muss! Dann werden wir sehen, was sie macht!"

_Krach._ Ich staunte. Der Kessel an der vordersten Kochstelle kippte von seinem rußigen Dreibein und polterte, Reste seines Inhaltes verspritzend, gegen das Lehrerpult.

_Krach._ Das Dreibein hinterher. Es schepperte. Ich rekapitulierte den Inhalt des Kessels, der sich da auf dem Boden verströmte. Es war ein Identificus. Gut. Keine hässlichen Unfälle zu erwarten. Er konnte weiter machen.

Er hinkte ein bisschen, als er seinen Weg wieder aufnahm.

„Mein gesamtes beschissenes Leben habe ich damit verbracht, mich anzupassen!" schrie er. „Nur nicht auffallen! Nur keine Unannehmlichkeiten bereiten! Und bloß, um Himmels Willen, niemanden von diesen großartigen, unversehrten Ganzmenschen gefährden! Dankbar sein für jedes abgekaute Hundespielzeug, dass einem eine gnadenvolle Seele vor die Füße wirft! Dankbar sein, dass es einem erlaubt ist, am Rande dieser beschissenen Gesellschaft irgendwie vor sich hin zu vegetieren! Und was hat es mir gebracht? Einen perversen, abscheulichen Hahnenkampf!"

Er war vorne bei meinem Pult angekommen und riss meine „Handreichungen zum Tränkeunterricht" vom Stapel. Ich hielt den Atem an. Er starrte auf das Buch in seinen Händen und legte es dann vorsichtig zurück. Ich atmete auf.

„Weißt du, was das eigentliche Problem ist?" sagte er ein wenig ruhiger. „Nicht die Lykantrophie, sondern die völlige Unmöglichkeit, unter diesen Gegebenheiten damit zurecht zu kommen. Als wollte man einen verdammten Hippogreif in einer Schuhschachtel halten! Und niemand, niemand kümmert sich! Alles, was sie tun, ist die Monster zu erschießen, wenn die aus reiner Verzweiflung endlich jemanden beißen."

„Ja" sagte ich.

„Oh, Merlin" sagte er und wischte sich mit beiden Händen Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Mach ruhig weiter" sagte ich. „Es sieht sehr befreiend aus, was du da tust."

„Ich glaube, ich habe meinen Vorrat an Schimpfworten bis auf Weiteres aufgebraucht" sagte er. „Wie viele waren das?"

„Mehr als im letzten halben Jahr, schätze ich" sagte ich.

„Oh, Merlin" sagte er wieder und sah sich um. „Ich habe deinen Klassenraum verwüstet."

„Nicht schlimmer, als es Freitag Nachmittag hier aussieht" sagte ich. „Wie sieht's aus? Es gibt noch elf andere Kessel."

„Nein, danke" sagte er. „Ich habe mir schon am ersten den Fuß verstaucht." Er zog seinen Stab aus der Gesäßtasche seiner äonenalten, abgeschabten Cordhose.

„Lass gut sein" sagte ich. „Wir kümmern uns später drum. Es ist nichts in diesem Raum, was explodieren kann. Außer dir, meine ich."

„Es tut mir leid" sagte er mit einem hilflosen Lächeln.

„Gar nicht nötig" sagte ich. „Hat mir gut gefallen."

Er starrte mich an, als hätte ich den Verstand verloren.

„Befremdliches Konzept, nicht wahr?" sagte ich grinsend. „Man nennt es _Dampf ablassen._"

„Na gut" sagte er. „Ich glaube, ich bin fertig damit. Für heute."

„Dankenswerter Weise" sagte eine schwache, aber sehr säuerliche Stimme unter der Tür. „Man kann sich ja kaum erholen bei dem Krach."

„Und schon gar nicht, indem man durch die Gegend geistert, statt auf dem Sofa liegen zu bleiben" sagte ich.

„Ihnen ist klar, dass Dinge, in die Lucius Malfoy verwickelt ist, prioritäre Behandlung verdienen" sagte Severus, der im Türrahmen hing wie ein Schatten seiner selbst, all seine verfügbare Energie schien in die Wiederherstellung seiner üblichen verbalen Überheblichkeit zu fließen. „Wir müssen den Orden versammeln und Schritte beschließen, unverzüglich, ehe man Dumbledore eine Schlinge um den Hals legt."

„Das heißt, du kommst mit zurück nach Nummer Zwölf?" fragte Remus.

„Zwangsläufig" sagte Severus. „Falls jemand hier so freundlich ist, mich zu apparieren."

„Wollen Sie nicht erst noch eine halbe Stunde auf dem Sofa…?" begann ich, ließ mich aber von einem vernichtenden Blick zum Schweigen bringen.

„Also dann" sagte Remus und kam den Mittelgang zu mir nach hinten. Seine Wangen waren gerötet, und ein Rest des wütenden Sturmes war in seinen Augen zurück geblieben. Mein Herz machte mir einen ulkigen Hopser in die Kehle, es fühlte sich ein wenig eng an dort oben, und ich war ziemlich sicher, das, was ich gerne als sanftes Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht gehabt hätte, war höchstens ein hingerissen dämliches Grinsen.

„Ich schlage Floo vor" sagte er zu Severus und nahm meine Hand, es fühlte sich auf wunderbare Weise an, als hätte ich in die Steckdose gefasst. „Der Weg zum nächsten Apparitionspunkt ist ziemlich weit."

„Wenn es sein muss" sagte Severus mit seiner erprobten Leidensmiene. „In die große Halle, dann."

„Keine Sorge, Severus" sagte Remus ganz fürsorglich. „Ich kenne eine hervorragende Abkürzung."

„Dessen bin ich mir sicher" sagte Severus, nun ultimativ gequält.

„Du" sagte ich, als wir den schlappen Tränkemeister die Stufen hinauf ans Tageslicht manövrierten. „Darf ich dich was fragen?"

„Was?" sagte er.

„Findest du mich eigentlich dick?"

„Was?" sagte er und warf mir an Severus vorbei einen entgeisterten Blick zu.

„Okay" sagte ich und lächelte. „War nur so eine Frage."


	11. Die tragende Rolle der Dachrinne

Ihr Lieben,

ganz überraschend ist da ein neues Kapitel fertig geworden :o) Es geht ein bisschen stürmisch zu diesmal, und wir wollen doch mal sehen, ob unsere Emilia das Zeug zur Action-Heldin hat.

**Reviews**: Ähm. Ich gestehe, ich hab ein ziemliches Kuddelmuddel angerichtet mit meinen Emails. Ich habe eine ganze Weile nicht mehr durchgeblickt, was durch die neuerliche Einnahme eines gehirn-zermatschenden Antibiotikums nicht besser wurde. Es kann sein, dass ich die eine oder andere Review nicht beantwortet habe. Shame on me. Tut mir leid, ich gelobe Besserung.

**Ausblick**: Dies ist, ohne Euch erschrecken zu wollen, das vorletzte Kapitel von Oktobermond. Es wird noch ein langes letztes geben, und danach: nein, nicht _nichts_. Aber was dann, frage ich Euch, nachdem ich jetzt schon allmählich in die Planungsphase für das Leben nach Oktobermond einsteige: was kürzeres? Was längeres? Etwas aus der Marauderzeit? Oder neue „geheime Tagebücher", vielleicht diesmal einen „Heiratsneurotiker"? Immerhin endet der „Weihnachtsneurotiker" viel versprechend, und mir wär nach was Heiterem. Oder etwas ganz anderes? Fühlt Euch bitte befragt, und äußert Eure Wünsche, falls vorhanden.

**Slytherene**: Danke für den Satz :o))). Leute, lest Slytherene.

**Soundtrack**: im Teil eins: der Soundtrack zu „Pirates of the Caribbean". Im Teil zwei: die neue von Robbie Williams: „Advertising Space". Wunderschöne Nummer. Ja was solls: Ich bin ein Robbie-Fangirl. Gefühltes Alter: zwölf, gelegentlich.

**Disclaimer**: Siehe immer noch Kapitel eins.

So. Eine Runde Kinopopcorn für alle, und los geht's.

o

o

o

**ELFTES KAPITEL, IN DEM DACHRINNEN EINE IM DOPPELTEN WORTSINN TRAGENDE ROLLE SPIELEN**

„Merlin!" keuchte ich, als wir endlich die letzte Stufe erreicht hatten und hinaus auf den Bogengang traten. Nebel und dicke Regenwolken hingen tief über dem Schulgelände. Ein kalter Wind sprang uns an.

„Etwas an Ihnen ist schwerer, als es aussieht" sagte ich, wand meine Schulter unter Severus' Gewicht hervor und rieb sie, ein Unternehmen, das ihn ins Schwanken, mir aber keine Erleichterung brachte.

Severus verzog das Gesicht. „In diesem Fall schlage ich vor, Sie lassen mich zurück, ehe ich Sie mit ins Verderben ziehe" sagte er.

„Wie schade" sagte ich. „Es trifft immer die Guten."

„Deine Tür ist offen" sagte Remus.

„Wieso?" sagte ich verwirrt.

„Ich weiß nicht" sagte er. „Es ist deine Tür."

„Aber ich hab' sie heute morgen zu gemacht" sagte ich. „Als du mich abgeholt hast. Und seither war ich nicht mehr in der Wohnung."

Es stimmte. Meine Tür neben der Treppe stand einen Spalt breit offen, und Männerstimmen drangen zu uns. Schritte bewegten sich über den Dielenboden.

„Nichts" sagte eine Stimme. „Aufsätze."

„Haben Sie in der Schublade nachgesehen?" fragte eine zweite.

Und dann tat ich etwas spektakulär Dummes.

Severus packte mich noch an der Schulter, aber mir wurde viel zu spät klar, dass er nicht etwa sich aufrecht, sondern mich zurück halten wollte. Ich schüttelte seine Hand ab und stieß die Tür auf.

„Kann ich helfen?" fragte ich.

Sie waren zu dritt, in Mänteln und Stiefeln, keinen von ihnen kannte ich, sie trampelten in meiner süßen kleinen Wohnung herum und hatten die Hände voller Dinge, die mir gehörten.

„Was, zum Teufel, tun Sie da?" fragte ich.

Hinter mir hörte ich Severus entnervt aufstöhnen.

„Emilia" sagte Remus mit einer Stimme, die mir Gefahr vermeldet hätte, wäre ich nicht so entrüstet gewesen, mein über alles geliebtes Büchlein in den Händen eines fremden blonden Mannes zu sehen. Aufgeschlagen.

„Sind Sie Miss Emilia Liguster?" fragte er.

„Mrs. Liguster" korrigierte ich ihn empört. „Sie können ruhig die Erwachsenen-Form auf mich anwenden. Ich bin dreiunddreißig."

„Können wir uns zunächst auf Ihre Identität einigen?" fragte der Mann, der immer noch mein Büchlein hielt wie eine Geisel. „Sind Sie Emilia Liguster, egal welche Anrede?"

„Ja" sagte ich. „Was wollen Sie, verdammt?"

Er zog eine goldene, mit dunklem Leder gefasste Plakette aus der Tasche, wie ich sie schon bei Tonks gesehen hatte, und hielt sie mir hin.

„Gabriel Leclerc" sagte er. „Auror im Dienst des Magieministeriums, Abteilung zur Regulierung und Kontrolle magischer Geschöpfe. Ich bin befugt, Sie ins Ministerium zu verbringen."

„Emilia" sagte Severus hinter mir dringend.

„Gegen den Werwolf mit der Registriernummer WW-020757-120963-RJL, für den Sie bürgen, läuft eine Fahndung" teilte der Auror mir mit. „Er ist auffällig geworden, und das heißt, dass Sie sich vor dem Tribunal zu verantworten haben."

Ich machte Fehler Nummer zwei. Ich warf einen Blick über die Schulter. Ein zweiter Auror setzte sich sofort in Bewegung.

„Sie wissen nicht zufällig, wo er sich aufhält?" fragte der Auror, der immer noch mein Büchlein hatte.

„Nein" sagte ich blass. „Keine Ahnung."

„Soll ich Ihnen das glauben?" sagte der Auror und wedelte mit meinem Büchlein. „Sie scheinen eine recht enge, um nicht zu sagen, intime Beziehung zu pflegen."

„Äh" sagte ich. Der zweite Auror war an der Tür. Ich wich zurück, bis ich gegen Severus prallte, der direkt hinter mir war.

„Hoppla" sagte der, er klang benommener als eben noch. Er wich mir aus, machte einen Schritt nach vorne und fing sich im Türrahmen.

„Halle" murmelte er kaum hörbar. Ich sah mich wild um. Von meinem Wolf war keine Spur.

„Machen Sie Platz" bellte der Auror Severus an.

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung" hörte ich Severus mit schwacher Stimme. „Könnte ich wohl einen Stuhl haben? Ich fühle mich nicht gut."

Ich rannte. Hinter mir hörte ich Geschrei. Ein grün schillernder Hex rauschte an meinem Kopf vorbei und verpuffte an einer Säule, ich spürte, wie die arkane Energie meine Haare elektrisierte. Ich warf einen hektischen Blick über die Schulter. Severus hing im Türrahmen, seine langen Arme und Beine sonderbar verknotet, und rang offenbar um sein Gleichgewicht, bevor einer der Auroren ihn um die Mitte fasste und unsanft in den Raum zog, was irgendwie viel mühsamer aussah, als bei einem mageren, geschwächten Tränkemeister zu erwarten war. Ich wusste nicht, warum von allen möglichen Fluchtwegen er mich ausgerechnet in die Halle schickte, den ganzen Bogengang entlang, ohne jede Deckung, anstelle hinunter in offenes Gelände und vielleicht in den Wald, den ich mittlerweile recht gut kannte -

- und dann wurde meine Frage beantwortet, denn jemand trat – aus der Wand? – und zog mich unsanft – in die Wand! Ein mahlendes Geräusch erklang, wie Stein auf Stein, dann war es stockdunkel. Und sehr eng. Jemand legte mir eine Hand über den Mund. Ich erkannte die schlecht verheilte, klumpige alte Narbe, die sich über seine Handfläche zog, ich erkannte den schmalen, leichten Körper an meinem und die Art, wie er „Schschsch" machte, aber ich musste trotzdem ein quietschiges „Mmmmmm" gegen seine Handfläche schicken und kurz, aber erfolglos um mich schlagen, ehe die Panik mich los ließ.

„Sei leise" flüsterte er. „Sei um Himmels Willen leise! Komm mit."

„Licht" quietschte ich.

„Nein" sagte er und zog mich mit sich. „Kein Licht. Gar keinen Zauber, oder wir gehen raus und stellen uns gleich."

Es war ein verteufelt enger Spalt, in den er mich da hinein zog.

„Merlin" flüsterte ich, ich meinte schon zu spüren, wie die Decke, die irgendwo in der Schwärze über mir war, auf mich herunter kam. „Ich glaube, ich bleibe stecken!"

„Quatsch" kam seine Stimme aus der Schwärze direkt vor mir. „Ich kenne diese Abkürzung. Gar kein Problem."

„Dir ist klar, dass ich vielleicht in einer anderen Gewichtsklasse antrete als du?" fauchte ich.

„Psst" machte er. „So. Vorsicht, Stufe."

„Was? Wo? Ich… ah. Okay."

Meine Füße hatten die Stufe gefunden. Remus legte meine Hand an die kühle, raue Wand.

„Immer außen entlang" flüsterte er. „Wendeltreppe. Vierunddreißig Stufen, bitte mitzählen."

Nach meinem Empfinden war es ein furchtbar enges Ding, das sich da tief in den Eingeweiden des Schlosses nach oben schraubte. Ich hatte eine Hand an der Wand, die andere am Wolf, als wir in völliger Dunkelheit nach oben stiegen.

„Wohin gehen wir?" fragte ich bei zwölf.

„Dumbledore" sagte er. „Fünfzehn, sechzehn."

Bei fünfundzwanzig war ich sicher, höher gestiegen und mich öfter um mich selbst gedreht zu haben, als die Gesetzte des Raumes es zuließen. Bei einunddreißig hatte ich mich mental von meinem Augenlicht verabschiedet, so blind fühlte ich mich in der undurchdringlichen Dunkelheit. Dann prallte ich gegen Remus, als er vor mir stehen blieb.

„Vierunddreißig" sagte er leise. „Warte… wo ist denn…. Ah."

_Knack._ Ein Lichtspalt erschien aus dem Nichts und brannte sich gnadenlos in meine Augen. Ich blinzelte.

„Komm" sagte er und verbreiterte den Spalt, der uns in eine Nische hinter eine dicke, prunkvolle Ritterrüstung führte. „Wir müssen bei ihm sein, bevor die es sind."

Ich quetschte mich an der Rüstung vorbei in den Gang, während Remus hinter mir den Spalt wieder verschloss. Wir waren im zweiten Stock, schräg gegenüber des Transfigurations-Klassenzimmers. Die Gänge lagen sonntäglich verlassen. Remus nahm meine Hand und zog mich voran, am Klassenzimmer vorbei zu einem schmalen Treppenaufgang und unter die Treppe in einen dunklen, staubigen Winkel. Ein schmaler, dunkler Torbogen gähnte dort wie der Eingang zur Unterwelt.

„Ich geh vor" sagte er und tat es. Ich zögerte nur eine winzige Sekunde, und sofort zog er an meiner Hand, und ich stolperte vorwärts.

Und wieder war es eng und pechschwarz. Der Boden schien gemauert, er war uneben wie Kopfsteinpflaster und führte steil nach oben. Gelegentlich war eine Stufe eingebaut, dann sagte Remus „Vorsicht" und ich hob gehorsam meine Füße, ich fühlte mich wie ferngesteuert. Die dicken Mauern waren so eng um mich, dass ich meine Schultern nach vorne ziehen musste, um nicht stecken zu bleiben. Ich schwor mir, mich nur noch von Salat zu ernähren und jeden Tag joggen zu gehen, sollte dieses Schloss mich je unzerquetscht wieder ans Tageslicht lassen.

Dann sagte Remus: „Vorsicht, Stufe abwärts", und ich kletterte vorsichtig und umständlich selbige hinunter.

„Und stehen bleiben" sagte er, seine gedämpfte Stimme hallte plötzlich wie in einem Schacht.

„Wo sind wir?" fragte ich. Ein kleiner, kühler Luftzug strich über mein Gesicht.

„Kamin" sagte er.

„Was?" sagte ich entsetzt.

„Still gelegter" sagte er und lehnte sich gegen mich, so dass sein Gewicht mich von dem Abgrund abschirmte, den ich plötzlich irgendwo vor meinen Füßen vermutete.

„Oh, Merlin" keuchte ich. „Merlin, Merlin."

„Pass auf" sagte er an meinem Ohr. „Es gibt Steigeisen in der Wand. Ich zeige sie dir. Wir müssen nur ein Stockwerk nach oben. Es führt ein kleiner Gang direkt neben dem Kletterpfad nach draußen."

„Nein" sagte ich atemlos. „Ich mach' das nicht bei Dunkelheit."

„Es ist leider nicht Sirius' Jacke" sagte er. „Sonst wäre ein Feuerzeug drin. Ich kann dir leider nichts anbieten."

„Hhhhh" sagte ich.

„Willst du hier auf mich warten?"

„Bist du übergeschnappt?"

„Okay. Dann komm."

„Aber" sagte ich. „Warum können wir nicht ein winziges bisschen Licht machen…?"

„Weil sie einen Zauber haben, der die arkane Signatur von gesuchten Personen aufspüren kann" sagte er mit einer Spur Ungeduld. „Weiß ich von Sirius. Wir könnten auch gleich rote Funken zum Kamin raus schicken."

Ich seufzte.

„Jetzt komm" sagte er. „Bitte. Ich kenne den Weg. Es ist machbar, wirklich."

„Merlin" jammerte ich.

„Dreh dich mal mit dem Rücken zu mir" sagte er. „So. Okay. Und jetzt mit dem Fuß nach links, bis du meinen spürst. Aua. Ja, das war er."

„Hhhhh" sagte ich wieder. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. Ich fragte mich, zu welchem Zeitpunkt mein Leben diese skurrile Wendung genommen hatte: War es erst, als ich zum ersten Mal in Nummer Zwölf aus dem Kamin gestiegen war, oder schon früher, als ich beschlossen hatte, mich als Tränke-Lehrerin an einer Schule zu bewerben, von der ich nichts kannte als den Namen?

„Hier" sagte er, nahm meine Hand und legte sie um etwas Kaltes, Rauhes. „Und jetzt geht der linke Fuß auf die Suche. Es gibt eines etwa in Ausstiegshöhe. Hast du's?"

„Ja" sagte ich nach einem kurzen Augenblick des hektischen Fischens.

„Gut" sagte er. „Rechte Hand und rechter Fuß hinterher. Komm schon, wir haben's eilig."

Ich ließ mich schieben, bis ich schließlich wie eine Wäscheklammer über einem schwarzen Abgrund mir nicht bekannter Tiefe hing.

„Wenn" sagte ich quietschig, „wennwenn… ich jetzt hier abstürze… wie tief geht's da denn runter?"

„Paar Stockwerke" sagte er.

„Iiiiiek" sagte ich.

„Wenn du abstürzt, nützt dir ein Licht auch nichts mehr" sagte er.

„Wie tröstlich" sagte ich.

„Und bitte klettern" sagte er. „Das ist keine Rolltreppe, weißt du."

„Blödmann" sagte ich schwach, setzte mich aber tatsächlich in Bewegung.

„Gut machst du das" sagte er direkt hinter mir. „Warte nur. Aus dir machen wir noch eine echte Abenteurerin."

„Untersteh dich" fauchte ich. „Es gibt einen Grund, warum ich Fahrradfahren als Extremsportart betrachte. Es hat was mit einer ziemlich unterentwickelten Grobmotorik zu tun."

„Ich finde an deiner Motorik gar nichts auszusetzen" sagte er. „Im Gegenteil. Deine Motorik ist außerordentlich… hm… überzeugend."

„Das ist wahrscheinlich das merkwürdigste Kompliment, das ich je bekommen habe. Aber danke."

„Wie viele Komplimente hast du schon bekommen, während du in völliger Dunkelheit einen still gelegten Kamin hinauf geklettert bist, auf der Flucht vor dem Arm des Gesetzes?"

„Merlin. Wie tief bin ich gesunken."

„Ganz im Gegenteil. Schau mal. Bisschen Licht vor dir. Wir haben's geschafft."

„Schon? Ich werde gerade warm. Ich hätte Kaminkehrer werden sollen."

Wir kamen hinter einem Porträt heraus, das einen strengen Mann mit Krinoline und gezwirbeltem Schnurrbart zeigte. Er schüttelte missbilligend den gemalten Kopf, als wir ihn wieder zurück gegen die Wand schwenkten, um das Loch zu verdecken, aus dem wir gestiegen waren.

„Ihr Äußeres, Mister und Madam" schnarrte er. „Nicht statthaft."

„Wenigstens hat keiner von uns eine explodierte Ratte unter der Nase" sagte ich über die Schulter, während Remus mich schon voran zog.

Es gab keine weiteren Abkürzungen, Merlin sei Dank. Wir rannten die Haupttreppe hinauf und mäßigten unser Tempo gerade noch rechtzeitig, um nicht ein Grüppchen kleiner Revenclaws über den Haufen zu rennen. Es waren Erstklässler, und sie kamen offenbar nicht gut mit der Situation zurecht, ihre Tränkelehrerin im Laufschritt und in derangierter Gesamterscheinung anzutreffen.

„Ähm" sagte Ernest Miller, zuverlässiger Kessel-Sprengmeister und Tunichtgut. „Hallo, Professor."

„Was macht ihr hier oben?" schnauzte ich das Schülergrüppchen an, ich wollte nicht unfreundlich sein, aber ich befand mich wirklich in Eile.

„Hm" sagte Ernest. „Bibliothek? Wir sind – auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek."

„Ja" sagte ich. „Klar. Und ich auf dem Weg zur Queen. Hört mal zu, jetzt. Ihr habt hier oben nichts zu suchen. Geht runter in die Große Halle, und sucht euch einen Vertrauensschüler, der euch zur Bibliothek bringt. Flott jetzt."

Ernest nickte eingeschüchtert und stolperte rückwärts, und während ich mir noch vornahm, im nächsten Unterricht besonders nett zu ihm zu sein, zog Remus mich schon weiter. Wir bogen um die Ecke in einen glücklicherweise menschenleeren Flur und machten vor den beiden steinernen Gargoylen Halt, die scheinbar ein Stück leere Wand bewachten.

„Zuckerwatte" sagte ich atemlos, und die beiden Gargoylen sprangen zur Seite. Die Wand zwischen ihnen drehte sich, und ein schmaler, gewundener Treppenaufgang wurde sichtbar.

Ich war immer ein wenig nervös, wenn ich hier hinauf stieg, was glücklicherweise nicht allzu oft passierte. Ich hatte noch nie diese Art gehabt, mich im Beisein meiner Vorgesetzten unbefangen zu bewegen, und die großväterliche Güte des Schulleiters änderte wenig daran. Wann immer ich ihm unter seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser trat, fühlte ich mich bis ins

Innerste durchschaut.

Interessanter Weise kamen wir diesmal gar nicht so weit. Wir hatten etwa die halbe Wendeltreppe hinter uns gebracht, als wir von oben hörten, wie sich eine Tür öffnete.

„Unter keinen Umständen" hörten wir die klare Stimme des Schulleiters. „Es ist empörend genug, dass Ihre Kollegen ohne meine Einwilligung Professor Ligusters Räumlichkeiten durchwühlen. Ich werde unter keinen Umständen eine Durchsuchung des Schlosses gestatten. Ich habe einen geregelten Schulalltag aufrecht zu halten, wissen Sie."

Wir froren auf der Treppe ein.

„Sie haben nicht die Autorität, uns etwas zu erlauben oder zu verbieten" erwiderte eine ärgerliche Stimme. „Wir handeln im Auftrag des Ministers."

„Und sobald Sie mir seine Wünsche, von ihm persönlich unterschrieben, vorlegen, werde ich Sie im Rahmen meiner Möglichkeiten unterstützen" erwiderte Dumbledore. „So lange Sie mir allerdings nichts bieten als Ihre Dienstmarke, sehe ich mich nicht veranlasst, irgendwelche Schritte zu unternehmen."

„Wir haben keine Zeit für einen Durchsuchungsbefehl" schnappte die andere Stimme. „Sie haben die Nachricht meines Kollegen, die soeben einging, selbst gelesen. Der Werwolf wurde gesichtet, auf dem Schulgelände, zusammen mit seiner Bürgin! Er ist womöglich mitten unter Ihren Schülern, und Sie verlangen schriftliche Anweisungen?"

„Ich bin sicher, der Minister wird die Brisanz der Lage erkennen und entsprechend entschlossen handeln" sagte Dumbledore.

„Aber der Werwolf!" sagte eine weitere Stimme.

„Ich weiß nichts von einem Werwolf" sagte Dumbledore heiter. „Ich kenne keinen Werwolf."

„Sie hatten ihn sogar für ein Jahr als Lehrkraft beschäftigt! Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste!"

„Nein" sagte Dumbledore. „Tatsächlich? Was Sie nicht sagen. Gilderoy Lockheart. Ein Werwolf. Wer hätte das gedacht. Seien Sie doch so gut, mein Junge, und schließen Sie die Tür. Sie geht manchmal ganz von selbst auf, und dann zieht es so unangenehm."

Wir mussten uns nicht absprechen. Wir wichen zurück, die Treppe hinunter, möglichst leise. Schritte erklangen über uns, dann stieß jemand die Tür ins Schloss.

„Mist" flüsterte ich. „Mist, Mist, Mist. Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Vom Schulgelände runter" flüsterte er. „Nach Nummer Zwölf."

„Kamin in der großen Halle?"

Wir waren am Fuß der Wendeltreppe angekommen. Remus berührte die Wand, und sie schwang auf.

„Nein" sagte er und warf einen Blick nach draußen. „Wenn ich die wäre, ich würde die Feuer kontrollieren. Versuchen wir lieber, hinüber zur Weide zu kommen."

„Weide? Was für eine Weide?"

„Es gibt nur eine" sagte er und zog mich nach draußen auf den Gang.

„Ja" sagte ich. „Und die heißt nicht umsonst _Wütende_ Weide. Was willst du da?"

„Es gibt einen geheimen Weg von dort nach Hogsmeade" sagte er. „Von dort können wir dann apparieren."

„Aha" sagte ich. „Aha, aha. Hauptsache, du hörst nicht auf, mich zu überraschen. Müssen wir durch den Kamin zurück?"

„Nein" sagte er. „Das wär' ja die völlig falsche Richtung."

„Ach so. Dir ist klar, dass ich den Orientierungssinn eines Maulwurfes habe, oder?"

„Spätestens jetzt, ja" sagte er und brachte sogar noch ein flüchtiges Grinsen zu Stande. „Aber keine Sorge. Niemand kennt das Schloss so gut wie ich. Sirius natürlich ausgenommen."

Er führte mich den Gang entlang, zurück zur Haupttreppe. Ich sah mich um. Die Ravenclaws waren verschwunden.

„Die nächste Abkürzung ist ein Stockwerk tiefer" sagte Remus. „Gegenüber des Kartenzimmers. Beeilen wir uns."

Die letzte Aufforderung fand ich hinreichend überflüssig, aber ich wollte mich nicht in sophistisches Gezanke versteigen, also schluckte ich sie.

Zumal wir sowieso, nun ja, ein bisschen spät dran waren.

Wir hatten kaum den zweiten Treppenabsatz geschafft, als uns von unten Stiefel entgegen kamen. Ich warf einen hektischen Blick über die Brüstung und sah schwere, dunkle Mäntel um den Treppenabsatz wehen. Remus zog mich am Arm; er hatte es auch gesehen.

„Zurück in den Kamin" zischte er. Wir machten auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannten die Treppe wieder hinauf. Wir bogen in den Gang ein und hatten noch nicht die halbe Strecke bis zum Bildnis des Mannes mit dem Schnurrbart zurückgelegt, als die beiden Gargoylen zur Seite sprangen und den Aufgang zu Dumbledores Büro frei gaben.

Wir bemühten unsere Absätze ein weiteres Mal und machten auf ihnen kehrt. Remus packte meine Hand, sein Gesicht war blass, seine Augen gingen hektisch hin und her. Dann:

„Da sind sie!" schrie einer der Auroren von der Treppe. „Stehen bleiben!"

Plötzlich hatte Remus seinen Stab in der Hand.

„_Colloportus_!" schrie er die Gargoylen an, die daraufhin bereitwillig in ihre alte Position zurück sprangen. Etwas rumpelte hinter der Wand, als sei jemand dagegen gelaufen. Einer der Auroren von der Treppe zielte und schickte einen Hex in unsere Richtung.

„_Protego_!" schrie ich und riss meinen Stab hoch. Der Hex verpuffte an meinem blau leuchtenden Schutzfeld, ließ es aber gleichzeitig platzen wie eine Seifenblase.

„_Diuturnus_!" schrie Remus gleichzeitig und schickte einen Hex in die Gegenrichtung. Der Auror ließ seinen Stab sinken und drehte sich zu seinem Kollegen um. Seine Bewegungen liefen wie in Zeitlupe. Sein Kollege sah ihn an, auf seinem Gesicht machte sich sehr allmählich ein Ausdruck völliger Überraschung breit, und er öffnete ganz langsam den Mund. Remus zerrte mich voran, ehe ich erfahren konnte, was der Auror auf dem Herzen hatte.

Und dann rannten wir wieder. An Dumbledores Büro vorbei, den Gang entlang bis zur nächsten Biegung, wo wir dann hinter uns das steinerne Schaben vernahmen, das die Gargoylen erzeugten, wenn sie ihre Position veränderten. Wir warfen uns um die Biegung und rannten bis zur nächsten Abzweigung, wo Remus stoppte und sich hektisch umsah.

„Hier" sagte er und zog mich in einen schmalen Seitengang. „Wir müssen ins Freie!"

Ein Hex schlug direkt hinter meinen Füßen ein, und hinter mir brüllte wieder jemand „Stehen bleiben!", deshalb fragte ich nicht, als er mich durch eine Tür schob und sie hinter sich versiegelte.

„Ein Abstellraum" sagte ich. „Das führt nicht gerade ins Freie, weißt du."

„Doch" sagte er. „Wir nehmen Besen und… oh."

„Keine Besen" sagte ich und deutete mit dem Finger. „Kaputte Möbel, ausrangierte Lehrmittel. Ich weiß nicht, kriegst du einen Kartenständer zum Fliegen?"

„Nein" sagte er mit einem Anflug von Ratlosigkeit. „Verdammt. Zu meiner Zeit war das eine Besenkammer."

Er quetschte sich an mir vorbei, während von draußen die Auroren gegen die Tür stürmten.

„Merlin" flüsterte ich. „Vielleicht… vielleicht stellen wir uns einfach?"

„Bestimmt nicht" sagte er. „Die haben schon eine silberne Kugel für mich poliert."

„Oh" sagte ich tonlos.

Er riss das winzige, blinde Fenster auf und schaute hinaus.

„Aufs Dach" sagte er. „Schnell."

„Ich höre wohl nicht richtig" sagte ich. „Wir sind im fünften Stock!"

„Komm!" sagte er. „Plan B. Wir können übers Dach rüber zum Eulenturm."

„Hhhhh" sagte ich und sah schreckensstarr zu, wie er sich aufs Fensterbrett zog und ein Bein nach draußen streckte. Wind sprang ihn an und trieb ihm die Haare ins Gesicht.

„Komm, verdammt!" bellte er mich an.

Ich dachte an die silberne Kugel und setzte mich in Bewegung. Remus fädelte sein zweites Bein durchs Fenster und rutschte vom Fensterbrett. Ich warf einen Blick nach draußen. Hinter mir krachte die Tür in den Angeln. Remus streckte die Hand nach mir aus und packte mich am Arm. Er stand einbeinig auf einer eisernen Kralle, die man offenbar zu Schornsteinfegerzwecken auf dem Dach angebracht hatte, der Wind zerrte an ihm und schlug ihm Regenschauer um die Ohren. Hinter ihm fiel das nasse Schieferdach steil mehrere Meter in die Regenrinne ab, und darunter gähnte ein nebliger Abgrund. Ich beugte mich raus und sah rechts neben mir, vielleicht zehn Meter entfernt, den regenverschleierten Eulenturm mit seinem geschwungenen Außenaufgang aufragen.

„Merlin" sagte ich. Mir war schlecht.

Dann ertönte ein riesiger Knall. Holz splitterte, und die Druckwelle brandete von hinten gegen meine Beine. Remus packte mich und drückte mich nach unten, während er über meinen Kopf hinweg eine Serie grüner Betäubungsblitze aufs Geratewohl in die dicke Staubwolke schickte. Ich schrie und zappelte, und er umfasste mich mit einem Arm und zerrte an mir, bis ich den Boden unter den Füßen verlor und quer über der Fensterbank lag wie ein zum Lüften ausgelegtes Federbett. Ich stemmte mich ab und begann zu arbeiten, ich wollte unter gar keinen Umständen von einem der Auroren einen süßen Gruß mitten aufs Hinterteil verpasst bekommen. Während ich noch versuchte, mich zu befreien, zielte Remus an mir vorbei ins Innere, eine reife Leistung angesichts der Tatsache, dass meine dezente Leibesmitte das enge Dachfenster fast vollständig füllte. Im Inneren krachte es, Rauch drang plötzlich an mir vorbei ins Freie, und schlagartig wurde mir ziemlich warm an den Füßen.

Wer schon mal bäuchlings die große Rutsche in einem Muggel-Schwimmbad hinunter gerutscht ist, kennt das Gefühl, nur ohne Rutsche, und ohne Wasser. Ich stürzte mich praktisch kopfüber das Dach hinunter, und Remus klemmte sich seinen Stab zwischen die Zähne und packte mit beiden Händen zu, um mich vor einem fatalen Absturz zu bewahren.

Ich landete auf dem Dach wie ein angespülter Wal am Strand. Ich blieb liegen und klammerte mich an die eiserne Kralle, während mein Körper gerne der Schwerkraft folgen und sich hinunter zur Dachrinne rollen wollte. Ich wollte nicht und strampelte. Wind sprang mich an und klatschte mir Regen gegen die Brille.

„Schnell" sagte Remus, der seinen Stab ausgespuckt und sogar die Zeit gefunden hatte, noch einen Zauber nach oben zu schicken. „Hände aufs Dach, Füße in die Regenrinne."

„Die ist aber dazu nicht gemacht!" schrie ich panisch.

„Ich weiß" sagte Remus. „Sie ist aber stabiler, als sie aussieht. Komm schon."

Keuchend verfolgte ich, wie er mir vormachte, was er beabsichtigte. Er presste sich dicht gegen die nassen grauen Schieferplatten, um dem Wind möglichst wenig Angriffsfläche zu bieten, und schob sich vorwärts. Meine Hände waren nass und rutschten allmählich von der Eisenkralle ab. Über mir schlugen Flammen aus dem Fenster. Der Wind drückte schwarzen, stinkenden Qualm zu mir hinunter.

Vorsichtig ließ ich mich in die Regenrinne hinunter. Ich spürte, wie sie sich unter meinem Gewicht verbog, ich meinte fast, die Nieten oder Schrauben oder womit immer sie befestigt war, unter der Überlastung stöhnen zu hören. Ich machte meinen ersten Schritt. Und noch einen. Ich zog den Kopf ein, als Remus über mich hinweg zielte. Ich sah nicht hin, aber ich hörte die Explosion. Ich versuchte, nicht an den Abgrund zu denken, von dem mich nichts als die Kooperationsbereitschaft eines alten Blechstückes trennte. Eines alten, rostigen, das während seiner gesamten Laufbahn als Regenrinne nie mehr zu tragen gehabt hatte als eine verirrte Eule. Ich schaute Remus an und bewegte mich ihm hinterher. Ich war nur erfüllt von dem Wunsch, mein Gehirn möge sich abschalten, um mir weiteres Grauen zu ersparen.

Die Regenrinne hielt uns, und wir gelangten zu der Ecke, wo unser Seitenbau an den wesentlich höheren Mittelbau angefügt war. Meine Finger waren knallrot von der Kälte und den scharfen Kanten des Daches, und zumindest das Gefühl in ihnen hatte sich abgeschaltet. Leider funktionierte mein Gehirn noch zuverlässig genug, um den gähnenden Spalt zwischen uns und dem Eulenturm wahr zu nehmen.

„Wir springen" sagte Remus. „Es ist nicht mehr als ein großer Schritt."

„Was!" schrie ich.

„Soll ich versuchen, dich zu levitieren?" bot er an, er schrie es gegen den Wind, der ihm die Worte vom Mund riss.

„Versuchen!" schrie ich zurück, ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass mein Entsetzen noch steigerungsfähig war, und dann war es nicht mehr der Abgrund, auf den ich mit sprachlosem Finger zeigte, sondern die Gestalt im dunklen Mantel, die sich auf einem Besen aus dem wirbelnden Nebel erhob.

„Wiedersehen, Werwolf" sagte der Auror, der mein Büchlein in seinen Fingern gehabt hatte, und streckte die Hand aus, allerdings zielte er nicht mit seinem Zauberstab. Es war eine große, altmodische Pistole wie aus einem Piratenfilm. Und dann geriet die Zeit durcheinander.

Im Nachhinein konnte ich nicht sagen, was zuerst geschah. Ein Lichtblitz löste sich aus der Mündung der altmodischen Waffe. Ich hörte mich schreien, und irgendwann hörte ich auch den Knall, aber viel später erst, als ich mich schon nach vorne geworfen hatte. Remus tauchte unter mir weg, oder vielleicht stieß ich ihn auch, jedenfalls sah ich, wie er den Halt verlor und übers Dach abstürzte, bevor ein gewaltiger Schlag mich gegen das Dach schleuderte. Über meinem eigenen Schreien hörte ich den Auror fluchen, und dann hörte ich noch eine weitere Stimme, sie rief „_Feurio_", und der Besen des Aurors fing Feuer und begann qualmend, um sich selbst zu kreiseln. „_Furioso_" wurde sofort hinterher geschickt, und der Besen begann zu bocken wie ein wildes Pferd. Die Pistole des Aurors verschwand im wirbelnden Nebel, als er sich verzweifelt an den Besenstiel klammerte. Ich schrie nach Remus, was meine Lungen hergaben, aber es kam keine Antwort.

„_Mobilicorpus_" kam dafür der nächste Befehl, und ich spürte, wie die arkane Energie mich ergriff und vom Dach hob. Mir war seltsam schlecht, und ich spürte einen Druck irgendwo im Oberkörper, den ich nicht zuordnen konnte. Ich wurde nach oben gezogen in Richtung eines Dachfensters, und dann waren da Hände, die mich ins Innere zogen.

„Remus!" schrie ich und strebte zurück aufs Dach. „Remus! Remus!"

„Bleiben Sie liegen" sagte der Tränkemeister eine Spur atemlos und erhob sich. „Er hängt in der Dachrinne." Mit einem langen Schritt stieg er über mich drüber und brachte sich seitlich ans Dachfenster, Stab im Anschlag. Ich lag keuchend auf dem staubigen Boden, starrte auf einen Wald von Tisch- und Stuhlbeinen und fragte mich, was mir da so warm über die Hand lief. Am Rande bekam ich mit, wie Severus einen Hex aus dem Fenster schickte und dann Platz machte, um jemanden durch die schmale Öffnung zu lassen.

„Servus, Severus" sagte eine mir sehr vertraute Stimme, fast hysterisch beschwingt. „Selten so glücklich gewesen, dich zu sehen."

Ich richtete mich ein wenig auf. Übelkeit schwappte über mich wie dicker, schwarzer Schlamm. Ich schaute auf meine linke Schulter, die ich als Zentrum des seltsamen Druckgefühls ausmachen konnte. Mein Sweatshirt hatte ein Loch, und alles war irgendwie rot.

„Remus" murmelte ich. „Ich glaube, ich werde ohnmächtig."

Und dann tat ich genau das.

oooOOOooo

Ich war auf einem Dach. Vor mir balancierte ich eine Kuchenplatte, auf der ein prächtiger, mit Schokolade überzogener Gugelhupf thronte. Er war für Severus, so viel wusste ich, er hatte irgend etwas nettes getan, das einen selbst gebackenen Kuchen verdiente, allerdings war mir nicht klar, warum ich von meiner Wohnung in den Keller den Umweg über das Dach nehmen musste. Vorsichtig schob ich mich auf dem Dachfirst entlang, der sich endlos und scharf wie ein Messerrücken vor mir erstreckte. Die seltsamen schwarzen Vögel, die sich mir auf Besen näherten, sah ich ein wenig spät. Sie umkreisten mich, und mit einem beklemmenden Anflug von Grauen wurde mir klar, dass sie mich vom Dach holen wollten. Dann flog einer eine Art von Sturmangriff, und sein Schnabel bohrte sich tief in meine Schulter. Heißer Schmerz flutete durch meinen Körper, ich klammerte mich an meinen Kuchen, der plötzlich aus Silber war, ich wusste, unter keinen Umständen durfte ich diesen Kuchen in die Krallen der Vögel geraten lassen. Ein weiterer Vogel flog gegen mich an und vergrub seinen gelben Schnabel in meiner Schulter, während seine dunklen Schwingen mein Gesicht bedeckten und ein flatteriges Gefühl auf meinen Wangen hinterließ, wie von kühlen Lippen, die meine heiße Haut berührten, nicht eigentlich unangenehm, wenn da nicht der stechende Schmerz in der Schulter gewesen wäre.

„Emilia" sagte jemand.

„Nein" sagte ich. „Lass mich. Du darfst diesen Kuchen nicht essen."

„Es ist gut" sagte die Stimme. „Ich will deinen Kuchen nicht."

Ich riss die Augen auf. Remus' Gesicht war dicht vor meinem.

„Remus" sagte ich und brach in Tränen aus.

„Es ist gut" flüsterte er und küsste mich, seine Haare kitzelten meine Wange. „Es ist vorbei. Wir sind in Sicherheit, vorerst. Alles wird gut."

Ein Teil meines Gehirns hätte gerne die Lücke geschlossen, die in meiner Erinnerung klaffte, doch der weitaus größere Teil gab sich völlig damit zufrieden, dass ich auf einer weichen Unterlage gebettet war, nicht rennen oder auf Dächern herum klettern musste, und dass mein Wolf unversehrt war und mich im Arm hielt. Ich steckte die Nase in seine Robe und weinte ein bisschen, ich hatte mir das redlich verdient, außerdem brannte meine Schulter wie der Teufel. Er hielt mich und wiegte mich sanft, und ich schlang den Arm um ihn, den ich schmerzfrei gebrauchen konnte.

„Mein armes Mädchen" flüsterte er. „Es tut mir so leid. Tut es sehr weh?"

„Jaaah" jammerte ich.

„Es tut mir so leid" flüsterte er. „Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie."

„Aber du kannst doch gar nichts dafür" schluchzte ich.

„Na doch" sagte er. „Wegen mir bist du überhaupt erst in diese Lage geraten."

„Hör auf, dich zu entschuldigen" schluchzte ich. „Ich will Mitleid, keine Entschuldigungen!"

„Entsch…" sagte er. „Mein armes Mädchen. Du warst großartig, und tapfer. Du hast eine Kugel abgefangen, die für mich bestimmt war. Die mich ziemlich sicher getötet hätte, übrigens."

„Oh" sagte ich und stellte für einen Augenblick das Schluchzen ein. Ein Teil meiner Erinnerung kehrte zurück.

„Du hast mir das Leben gerettet" sagte er. „Du hast mich dafür vom Dach geschubst, aber für mich zählt der Gedanke, weißt du."

„Äh" sagte ich.

„Natürlich verdient auch die tapfere Regenrinne an dieser Stelle Erwähnung, die unter Aufbringung all ihrer Materialfestigkeit den Aufschlag eines Siebzig-Kilo-Wolfes gehalten hat. Sollte ich jemals rehabilitiert sein, schlage ich euch beide für den Merlinorden vor."

„Sollte dein Text nicht anders gehen?" sagte ich. „Etwas in der Art von _Du hast mir das Leben gerettet, oh Merlin, wie soll ich das jemals wieder gut machen, ich liiiiiebe dich_, und du solltest schluchzend meine Knie umklammern."

„Tatsächlich?"

„Nein. Vielleicht doch nicht."

„Ich mach's, wenn du drauf bestehst."

„Nein. Ich hab' zu viele schlechte Filme gesehen, das ist alles."

„Das war auch meine Vermutung."

„Sehr scharfsinnig."

„Ich liiiiiebe dich. Und ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie ich jemals alles gut machen soll, was du für mich tust. Ich weiß nicht mal, wie ich damit umgehen soll. Deshalb rede ich einen Haufen Blödsinn, falls dir das auffällt."

„Es war reiner Eigennutz" sagte ich. „Ich steh' nicht auf alleinerziehend."

„Ach so. Na dann."

„Stell dir vor, du hättest diese Kugel abbekommen und wärest tragisch verstorben, und ich wäre als trauernde, äh, Witwe, zurück geblieben und hätte schlussendlich Sirius heiraten müssen, nur damit das arme halb verwaiste Kind einen Vater hat."

„Fürchterlich" sagte er.

„Ja" sagte ich. „Überall die Hundehaare."

„Du solltest dir Severus als Ersatzvater überlegen. Er ist besser erzogen. Und hat nicht so viele Haare."

„Oh, gütiger Merlin" sagte ich.

„Ja" sagte er. „Entschuldige mich für einen Augenblick. Ich geh' mal eben schluchzend dein Knie umklammern. Alles ist besser als dieser Diskurs."

Er erhob sich auf die Ellenbogen, als wolle er Ernst machen, blieb dann aber und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und ich dachte immer, es wäre Sirius' Schuld, wenn unsere Gespräche entgleisen" sagte er. „Ich muss das überdenken, gelegentlich."

Ich wälzte mich vorsichtig auf die Seite und kam zum Sitzen. Ich konnte den linken Arm nicht richtig bewegen, er schien irgendwie an meinem Oberkörper befestigt. Der linke Ärmel meines Sweatshirts wies einen großen, dunklen Fleck auf und baumelte leer an meiner Seite.

„Du liebe Zeit" sagte ich mit nicht nur gespieltem Entsetzen. „Mein Arm ist amputiert!"

„Nicht ganz" sagte er. „Ich habe ihn lediglich ruhig gestellt und versucht, diese Blutung zu stillen. Wir werden noch ein bisschen warten müssen, bis Poppy hier herauf kommen kann."

„Hier herauf? Wo sind wir eigentlich?"

„Noch in Hogwarts" sagte er. „Plan C. Wir nahmen an, dass noch weitere Auroren auf dem Schulgelände unterwegs waren. Eine spektakuläre Flucht, auch wenn sie vielleicht deine cineastische Ader befriedigt hätte, kam nicht in Frage, mit deiner Verletzung. Also Plan C: der Dringend Erforderliche Raum. Das beste Stück Schlossmagie von allen."

Ich sah mich um, während mir ein Schwall von Nervosität unangenehm im Hals prickelte. Ich konnte nichts Besonderes entdecken: Der Raum, in dem wir uns befanden, war fensterlos und kuschelig warm. Er enthielt ein breites Bett, auf dem wir uns befanden, eine niedrige Kommode, auf der geöffnet etwas wie ein Arztkoffer lag, Teppiche auf dem Boden und ein knisterndes Feuer im gemauerten Kamin. Die einzige Tür war schmal und aus Holz, genau von der Sorte, die man mit einem billigen Hex wegpusten kann.

„Aber sie werden uns finden" sagte ich. „Sie müssen doch nur ein Weilchen suchen! Du hast den Auror gehört, er besorgt so ein Befehls-Dings vom Minister, und dann durchkämmen die das Schloss!"

„Sie werden uns eben nicht finden" sagte Remus. „Das ist ja das Großartige. Dieser Raum ist immer genau das, was man dringend benötigt. In unserem Fall, unauffindbar. Er ist sogar immer nur dann vorhanden, wenn es dringend nötig ist. Wir haben ein halbes Jahr gebraucht, bis wir heraus hatten, wie er funktioniert, was hauptsächlich daran lag, dass wir ihn zuerst nicht wieder finden konnten."

„Ich nehme an, das ist eine Schulzeit-Geschichte?"

„Ja" sagte er. „James und Sirius haben ihn gefunden. Sie kamen von irgend einem Blödsinn, und Filch war ihnen auf den Fersen, fünfundzwanzig Jahre jünger und flinker als heute. Sirius stand damals unter Bewährung, er wusste, er konnte seine Koffer packen, wenn er sich noch einmal bei etwas erwischen ließ. Ich sagte ihm damals, er könnte auch das Blödsinnmachen für eine Weile lassen, aber dann hatte er unter der Dusche etwas, das ihm als der genialste Einfall von allen erschien – und es endete damit, dass sie durch den fünften Stock jagten, auf der Flucht vor Filch und ein paar Slytherins, und als sie praktisch eingekreist waren, erschien plötzlich eine Tür in der Wand. Es war eine Besenkammer dahinter, in die sie gerade rein passten. Auf diese Weise entgingen sie der Lynchjustiz der Slytherins und ersparten sich hundert Jahre Nachsitzen und einen Schulverweis."

„Warum hat niemand in die Besenkammer hinein geschaut, wenn sie doch praktisch eingekreist waren?"

Remus machte eine vage Geste. „Ich vermute, die Tür ist nicht mehr vorhanden, sobald man auf der anderen Seite ist" sagte er. „Sie erscheint erst wieder, wenn man raus will."

„Und der Raum… erscheint… wenn man ihn braucht – und ist nicht da, wenn man ihn nicht braucht?"

„So etwa. Wie gesagt. Wir hätten Zelte in diesem Flur aufschlagen können, so viel waren wir hier oben, auf der Suche nach dem Raum. Wir wollten ihn nachträglich in der Karte verzeichnen. Wir fanden ihn erst wieder, als wir wieder einmal eine dringende Notlage hatten."

„Was scheinbar bei euch an der Tagesordnung war."

„Die Anzahl der Notlagen verhält sich direkt proportional zur Anzahl der anwesenden Siriusse und Werwölfe. Wobei ich meine Notlagen zumeist wenigstens nicht selbst verschuldet habe."

„Und jetzt? Wie werden wir denn erfahren, ob draußen die Luft rein ist? Ich muss morgen früh im Unterricht sein. Das heißt – falls ich – oh, Merlin." Ich starrte ihn an. „Ich bin" sagte ich. „Also. Ich meine, ich bin – vor der Polizei davon gelaufen. Sie haben mein Zimmer durchsucht. Sie wollten mich bestimmt – fest nehmen, oder wollten sie nur dich fest nehmen? Ach du meine Güte. Ich meine – Hilfe! Bin ich jetzt – so wie Sirius? Auf der Flucht vor dem Gesetz?"

„Sirius ist nicht auf der Flucht vor dem Gesetz" sagte er und sah plötzlich wieder müde aus. „Er ist das Opfer eines böswilligen, nennen wir es Justizirrtums. Im Gegensatz zu dir. Du hast unterschrieben, die volle Verantwortung für meine Handlungen zu übernehmen. Was du niemals hättest tun sollen, übrigens. Was ich niemals hätte zulassen dürfen. Und was mir mehr leid tut als alles andere, auch wenn du das nicht hören willst."

„Und was heißt… die volle Verantwortung?" fragte ich, meine Stimme klang dumpf in meinen Ohren, als hätte ich Watte drin.

„Hast du's nicht gelesen?" fragte er.

„Äh" sagte ich. „Nicht so… in allen Einzelheiten." Er sah mich an.

„Mich erschießen sie, und dich stecken sie für ein paar Jahre nach Azkaban" sagte er.

„Oh" sagte ich.

„Sag nicht, du hättest das nicht gewusst" sagte er müde.

„Ich erinnere mich dunkel" sagte ich.

„Nie was unterschreiben, was man nicht vorher gründlich gelesen hat" sagte er und lächelte dünn.

„Remus" sagte ich.

„Ja?" sagte er.

„Ich denke" sagte ich, „ich sollte dich informieren, dass ich kurz vor der Panikattacke meines Lebens stehe. Ich kann das schon spüren. Gleich schlägt sie zu, und ich werde total durchdrehen. Panik beginnt in drei – zwei -"

_Eins_ kam undeutlich mit seinen Lippen auf den meinen. Er hatte sich zur Seite fallen lassen und lag auf meiner gesunden Hälfte. Trotzdem rührte die Bewegung an meiner verletzten Schulter, der Schmerz biss tief, und ich stöhnte und biss meinerseits, bis von Remus ein Schmerzlaut kam, aber seine Lippen blieben auf den meinen, feucht und ein wenig salzig und sehr überzeugend, und sie blieben, bis ich zur Ruhe gekommen war.

„Besser?" fragte er mich, seine Lippen kaum von meinen entfernt.

„Hm" murmelte ich.

„Es wird nicht passieren, hörst du" sagte er leise, aber entschieden. „Niemand wird dir was tun. Wir werden die Sache aufklären und aus der Welt räumen. Du wirst wieder vor deiner Klasse stehen, noch ehe deine Schulter verheilt ist, und du wirst ein tolles Entschuldigungsschreiben von diesen Idioten im Ministerium bekommen, das du rituell verbrennen kannst, wenn dir danach ist."

„Okay" flüsterte ich.

„Wir lassen die ganze Organisation auffliegen" sagte er und richtete sich wieder auf die Ellenbogen. „Wir stellen sicher, dass die nie wieder solche Perversionen veranstalten. Wir bringen Higgins dazu, auszuspucken, was er weiß, und wir müssen dringend erfahren, was Malfoy mit der Sache zu tun hat. Es wird funktionieren. Wir haben schließlich unsere Leute im Ministerium. Kingsley wird etwas für uns bewegen können, und Arthur und Tonks sind zwar in anderen Abteilungen, aber sie kennen auch eine Menge Leute. Wir kommen da wieder raus, versprochen."

„Okay" sagte ich schwach. „Meinst du, sag mal – wir haben einen von ihnen getötet?"

„Von den Auroren? Ich glaube nicht" sagte er und strich mir Haare aus der Stirn. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Es hat vielleicht den einen oder anderen übel erwischt, aber sie sollten es alle überlebt haben."

„Hm" sagte ich schwach.

„Was mir zu denken gibt, ist die Tatsache, dass die gesamte Aktion so holterdipolter ablief" sagte er. „Üblicherweise handeln Auroren nicht ohne Anweisung einer höheren Stelle. Einen Durchsuchungsbefehl, in diesem Fall, und gültige Haftbefehle. Warum war ihnen so daran gelegen, mich so ganz besonders schnell zu kriegen? Es bestand weder Flucht- noch Verdunkelungsgefahr noch sonst etwas. Ich denke, da ist etwas faul im Ministerium, und das kann nur zu unserem Vorteil sein."

„Falls wir diesen Raum jemals wieder verlassen" sagte ich. „Wie lange können wir uns hier eigentlich verstecken? Produziert er Essen? Und ein Klo, wenn ich eines brauche?"

„Bestimmt" sagte er lächelnd. „Ich bin glücklich zu sehen, dass du wieder bei deinem wunderbaren Pragmatismus angelangt bist."

„Ich bin ein Mädchen" sagte ich. „Mädchen müssen ständig aufs Klo, und ich besonders, wenn ich gestresst bin."

„Keine Sorge" sagte er. „Und wir werden nicht allzu lang hier bleiben. Sie kommen uns abholen, sobald die Luft rein ist. Ich habe dich zusammen mit Severus her gebracht, und ihm gezeigt, wie man den Raum öffnet. Wir müssen auch schnellstmöglich eine Ordensversammlung einberufen. Angesichts des Tempos, in dem dieser Higgins seinen Bericht raus gejagt hat, war unser kleiner Karibik-Trip vielleicht nicht die beste Idee von allen."

„Schlag Severus auch vor" sagte ich. „Für den Merlinorden, meine ich."

„Ja" sagte er. „Das muss ich wohl." Er kam auf die Knie, beugte sich über mich und streifte mein Shirt hoch, um meinen Verband zu untersuchen.

„Na" sagte er, „wenigstens hat es aufgehört zu bluten."

„Steckt die Kugel da noch drin?" fragte ich ängstlich.

„Ja" sagte er. „Keine Sorge. Poppy kriegt das hin."

„Oh, Merlin" sagte ich schwach. „In mir steckt eine Kugel. Das ist ja wie im Western. Und die reiten da immer noch stundenlang damit."

„Ich bin sicher, die Erzeugung eines Pferdes würde die Möglichkeiten dieses Raumes sprengen" sagte er.

„Ich bestehe nicht drauf" sagte ich. „Aber diese Kugel – sie hätte dich umgebracht, nur weil sie aus Silber ist? Was ist das für ein Zauber?"

„Kein Zauber" sagte er. „Eine arithmantische Gesetzmäßigkeit. Silber ist das arkane Simulacrum zum astralen Element Mond und wirkt sich deshalb besonders drastisch auf Lykantrophen aus. Eine oberflächliche Berührung ergibt die typische Silberverbrennung. Längerer Kontakt führt zu einer Silbervergiftung. Ein Werwolf, der eine silberne Kugel im Körper hat, wird über kurz oder lang an der Vergiftung sterben, auch wenn der Treffer an sich gar nicht tödlich war. Deshalb werden sie immer noch verwendet. Mit einer silbernen Kugel gelingt es auch einem schlampigen Schützen, einen Werwolf zur Strecke zu bringen."

„Oh" sagte ich. „Und ich nehme an, es ist besonders schmerzhaft."

„Selbstredend" sagte er.

„Dachte ich mir" sagte ich. „So wie der andere Wolf aussah, als du ihn gegen die Stäbe gedrückt hast."

„Danke, dass du mich an dieses unrühmliche Detail erinnerst" sagte er und stieg über mich hinweg aus dem Bett.

„Was hättest du denn machen sollen" sagte ich und sah ihm nach, wie er hinüber zu einem niedrigen Tisch ging, auf dem eine Karaffe mit Wasser und zwei Gläser standen. „Dich tot beißen lassen?"

„Ich weiß nicht" sagte er und goss sich Wasser ein. „Ich kann nur hoffen, dass ich ihn nicht umgebracht habe. Aber jedenfalls habe ich ihm ungeheure Schmerzen zugefügt."

„Der Wolf war das, nicht du" sagte ich, und er seufzte.

„Nicht ganz" sagte er. „Mal davon abgesehen, dass die Trennung zwischen dem Wolf und mir nicht existiert, was du vielleicht eines Tages einsehen wirst, habe ich mir das durchaus selbst zuzuschreiben. Ich war nicht völlig ausgeschaltet. Ein Teil von mir war durchaus bei Verstand. Es war… merkwürdig. Gespalten. Erinnerte mich an die Anfangszeit des Wolfsbann, als die Rezeptur noch nicht ganz ausgereift war. Ich war durchaus in der Lage, meine Umgebung menschlich wahr zu nehmen. Aber ich hatte gleichzeitig diesen unbezwingbaren Instinkt, der mir sagte, dass der andere mich umbringen wird, wenn ich mir nichts einfallen lasse." Er trank einen Schluck und starrte vor sich in die Luft.

„Ich brauche die Formel" sagte er.

„Was?" sagte ich.

„Die Formel dieser Wolfsbeschwörung" sagte er. „Man muss sie aus dem Gedächtnis dieser Zauberer löschen, aber ich will sie haben. Ich habe jahrelang auf diesem Gebiet geforscht, aber ich bin nie auch nur in die Nähe eines ähnlichen Erfolges gekommen. Natürlich bin ich den umgekehrten Weg gegangen: den Wolf bannen, nicht beschwören. Aber vielleicht haben die da etwas entwickelt, das sich verwenden lässt. Nach dem Dritten Arithmantischen Theorem sind Zauber und ihre Umkehrungen grundsätzlich kommensurabel."

„Ich glaube, ich erleide gerade eine Fremdwortvergiftung" sagte ich. „Meinst du, Poppy kann das auch hinkriegen, oder wird sich mein Kopf für immer in ein Lexikon verwandeln?"

Er kam zu mir und hielt mir das Glas hin.

„Tut mir leid" sagte er. „Arithmantiker-Geschwätz. Zauber tragen grundsätzlich den Kern ihrer Umkehrung in sich, und umgekehrt."

„Aha" sagte ich, nahm ihm das Glas ab und trank.

„Stell dir vor, ich könnte einen Wolfsbann-Zauber entwickeln" sagte er und setzte sich neben mich aufs Bett. „Lass mich nur mal eine Minute davon träumen. Ich würde einen Zauber sprechen, wenn der Mond kommt, und der Wolf bliebe weg. Ich müsste ihn nie wieder sehen. Ich könnte einen Vollmond-Spaziergang machen, wenn mir danach wäre. Ich könnte eine Arbeit haben, und ein ganz normales Leben. Vielleicht könnte ich wieder unterrichten."

„Und wie gut stehen die Chancen?" fragte ich.

„Schlecht" sagte er. „Beschwören ist immer einfacher als bannen. Du weißt schon. Die Geister, die ich rief, werd' ich nun nicht los, und so weiter. Aber nichts, was ich nicht trotzdem versuchen würde. Es wäre schließlich nur einer von vielen fruchtlosen Versuchen. Wusstest du, dass ich mal in Neuseeland war?"

„Nein" sagte ich erstaunt.

„Ich hatte von einem Schamanen gelesen, der angeblich den lykantrophen Geist bannen kann, oder so ähnlich. Ich schrieb ihm, und seine Antwort klang ganz seriös. Also kratzte ich mein ganzes Geld zusammen, die gesamte Erbschaft von meinen Eltern, ich verkaufte alles, was irgendwie von Wert war, um mir diese Reise zu finanzieren. Nach sechs Wochen Neuseeland war ich dann so klug wie zuvor, nur mittellos."

„Oh weh" sagte ich. „Mein armer Wolf."

Er hob die Schultern und strich sich Haare hinter die Ohren. Sein Blick ging ins Leere.

„Komm schon" sagte ich und zog an seinem Ärmel. „Küss mich, Wolf."

Er sah auf mich hinunter und lächelte ein klein wenig.

„Hast du keine Schmerzen?" fragte er.

„Doch" sagte ich, „aber du sollst mich ja auch nicht auf die Schulter küssen."

Er lehnte sich über mich, vorsichtig, um meine Schulter nicht zu berühren. Seine Lippen waren warm, und er öffnete sie gerade weit genug, um mit der Zungenspitze zart meine Lippen zu berühren. Wir spielten das kleine Spiel eine ganze Weile, und ich blinzelte und betrachtete sein Gesicht, es lag eine versunkene Konzentration darauf, die mich anrührte. Ich schlang meinen gesunden Arm um seinen Hals und zog ihn auf mich, und dann gab die Matratze unter mir ein wenig nach und zwang mich in eine Drehbewegung, und der Schmerz war so hell und heiß, dass mir schlecht wurde. Remus fuhr erschrocken zurück, und ich hängte mich über den Bettrand und gab saure und bittere Reste eines lange vergangenen Frühstücks von mir.

„Poppy" jammerte ich, als ich wieder konnte. „Ich brauche Poppy! Schmerzmittel! Eine Narkose! Eine neue Schulter, irgend etwas…"

„Sie werden kommen, sobald die Luft rein ist" sagte Remus, der aufgestanden war, um mir Wasser und ein sauberes Tuch zu bringen.

„Es tut so weeeeeh" jammerte ich. „Kann dieser Raum kein Schmerzmittel?"

„Warte" sagte Remus, gab mir Glas und Tuch in die Hand und beseitigte mit einer Stabgeste die Pfütze auf dem Boden. Ich blieb liegen und wimmerte, während er den Arztkoffer brachte und den Inhalt durchsah.

„Hier" sagte er schließlich und zeigte mir eine dickwandige, braune Apothekerflasche, die mit kleinen, weißen Pillen gefüllt war. „Ich denke, das ist eines."

„Wenn es ein Abführmittel ist, kriege ich ein Problem" stöhnte ich.

„Unwahrscheinlich" sagte er. „Es steht _gegen Schmerzen_ auf dem Etikett. Aber bist du sicher, dass du es nehmen willst? Ich bin kein Experte auf dem Gebiet, aber ich meine, mal gelesen zu haben, dass es nicht gut ist für…"

„Klein-Wölfchen" sagte ich und starrte dumpf auf die Flasche. Mir war gerade der gleiche Gedanke gekommen.

„Ja" sagte er. „Ich will dir natürlich keinesfalls Vorschriften machen."

„Okay" sagte ich seufzend. „Versuchen wir's erst mal mit den körpereigenen Endorphinen, oder wie die Dinger heißen. Legst du dich wieder zu mir?"

„Nur zu gerne" sagte er, stellte den Arztkoffer weg und näherte sich mir sehr vorsichtig von der gesunden Seite. Ich wartete, bis er sich neben mir zurecht gerückt hatte, dann legte ich mich in seinen Arm und versteckte den Kopf an seinem Hals.

„Ich bin wahnsinnig glücklich, dass du nicht von diesem Dach gestürzt bist" sagte ich.

„Ja" sagte er. „Dachrinnen scheinen eine heraus ragende Rolle in meinem Leben zu spielen. Es gibt da eine drüben am Gryffindorturm, ohne die ich meinen achtzehnten Geburtstag nicht erlebt hätte, und jetzt diese hier. Ich sollte sie in meinen Memoiren erwähnen."

„Mehr kann man nicht erwarten, so als Dachrinne" sagte ich.

„Ja" sagte er.

„Es tut trotzdem soooo weh" jammerte ich. „Erzähl mir eine Geschichte. Lenk mich ab. Vielleicht was ohne Dachrinnen, ja?"

„Lass mich nachdenken" sagte er. „Die Geschichte von Sirius' großartigstem aller Einfälle, der zur Entdeckung dieses Raumes führte?"

„Okay" sagte ich. Ich sagte es ihm nicht, aber er hätte mir genauso gut aus dem Londoner Telefonbuch vorlesen können. Alles, was ich wollte, war, seine Stimme zu hören und Zimt zu riechen, vermischt mit Salzwasser, während ich mein Gesicht an seinem Hals versteckte.

Er erzählte mir von Sirius' großartigem Einfall, der den Raub sämtlicher Slytherin-Fanartikel, Schals, Mützen, Tröten, bis hin zum letzten Fähnchen, vor dem alles entscheidenden Quidditch-Turnier zum Inhalt hatte, und vom strategischen Einsatz des Diebesgutes zur Schwächung der gegnerischen Moral. Er hängte noch ein paar andere Schulgeschichten dran, und später, während seines eigentlich sehr spannenden Reiseberichts über Neuseeland, musste ich versehentlich eingeschlafen sein, denn plötzlich riss ich die Augen auf und starrte in Poppy Pomfreys strenges, altersloses Gesicht.

„So, so" sagte sie. „Auf Dächern herum klettern und sich silberne Kugeln einfangen? Sonst haben Sie keine Hobbys?"

„Ähm" sagte ich.

„Na, dann lassen Sie mal sehen" sagte sie und begann, meinen Verband abzuwickeln. Ich zwinkerte und versuchte, meine Umgebung scharf zu stellen, was mir mangels Brille nicht gelang, aber ich konnte immerhin fest stellen, dass das Bett irgendwie anders aussah als vorhin noch. Man hatte mich offenbar auf die Krankenstation gebracht, ohne dass ich es bemerkt hatte. Dann entfernte Pomfrey die letzte Lage Verbandsstoff von meinem wunden Fleisch, und ich jaulte unzeremoniell auf.

„Halten Sie still" sagte sie und beugte sich über mich. „Hier. Ein glatter Einschuss. Die Kugel steckt unterhalb des Schultergelenkes, am Knochen. Das muss operiert werden, ist aber keine große Sache."

„Remus" jaulte ich. „Reeeemus!"

„Er ist nicht hier" sagte sie. „Er wollte zunächst bei Ihnen bleiben, aber Dumbledore und Severus konnten ihn überzeugen, doch lieber dem Ordenstreffen beizuwohnen, als betroffene Hauptperson, sozusagen."

„Und was ist mit mir?" begehrte ich auf. „Ich bin auch eine betroffene Hauptperson! Die sind hinter mir her! Das ist wohl nichts?"

„Sie sind vor allem meine Patientin" sagte Pomfrey, „und als solche hier unabkömmlich. Es wurde erwogen, das Treffen auf einen Zeitpunkt zu verschieben, an dem Sie teilnehmen können, aber Severus sprach sich dagegen aus. Er sagte etwas von genug vertrödelter Zeit, und dass sein Bedarf an Dummheiten Ihrerseits für heute gedeckt sei."

Ich seufzte und jaulte erneut, als Pomfrey mit einer kalt getränkten Kompresse an meinem Einschuss herum werkelte.

„Die Operation dauert nicht länger als eine halbe Stunde, und ich kann sie problemlos hier durchführen" sagte sie. „Es wird eine kleine Narbe zurück bleiben, aber wir können Heilungsbeschleuniger anwenden, und dann spüren Sie in zehn Tagen nichts mehr davon. Schwangerschaft liegt keine vor, oder? Ich frage nur wegen der Narkose."

„Ich, äh" sagte ich. „Ich weiß nicht."

Sie sah von meiner Schulter auf und musterte mich mit ihrem scharfen Medihexen-Blick.

„Ich weiß" sagte ich unglücklich. „Wir kennen uns noch nicht mal zwei Monate. Es ist alles viel zu früh, und ich habe gerade wieder angefangen zu unterrichten, und überhaupt passt es ganz schlecht rein. Und vielleicht ist es ja auch… gar nichts."

Ich verschluckte mich beinahe. Ich war nicht bereit, mein kleines Wolfsmädchen als „gar nichts" zu betrachten.

„Sie haben sich vor mir nicht zu rechtfertigen" sagte Pomfrey mit wohltuender Nüchternheit. „Sie sind erwachsen genug, um selber zu wissen, was Sie tun. Ich werde dann aber zunächst die Schwangerschaft feststellen, falls eine vorliegt. Wir müssen dann über die Behandlung Ihrer Verletzung gegebenenfalls neu entscheiden."

Ich spürte plötzliche Nervosität. Viel davon.

„Es ist noch nicht lang" sagte ich, meine Stimme klang quietschig. „Es war… heute morgen erst. Kann man das denn schon fest stellen?"

„Eine befruchtete Eizelle genügt" sagte Pomfrey. „Ich bin gleich wieder da." Sie erhob sich und eilte davon, ihre gestärkten Roben raschelten. Es war still. Draußen schien es mittlerweile dunkel zu sein, denn der Raum war mit gelbem Lampenlicht erfüllt. Es roch nach Desinfektionsmittel und frisch gewaschenem Bettzeug. Ich vermisste Remus, ich hätte ihn gebraucht, damit er mir sagte, worauf ich hoffen sollte. Ich schob den Gedanken mühsam beiseite und nährte statt dessen einen gepflegten Zorn auf Severus, der mir offensichtlich meinen Wolf von der Seite gerissen hatte. Dann kam Pomfrey zurück, ihren Zauberstab in der Hand.

„Erlauben Sie" sagte sie und streifte mir Sweatshirt und Hemd in die Höhe. Sie legte die Spitze ihres Stabes auf meinen Bauch und zog eine Reihe von verschlungenen Kreisen auf meiner Haut. Mein Herz pochte mir plötzlich unangenehm irgendwo im Hals.

„_Detecte graviditas_" sagte sie. Für einen Augenblick schien sie zu lauschen, mit versunkenem Blick starrte sie auf meinen Bauch, dann hob sie den Stab und sah mich an.

„Keine Schwangerschaft feststellbar" sagte sie.

„Oh" sagte ich.

„Aus medizinischer Sicht ist das eine gute Nachricht" sagte sie. „Wir können ohne Bedenken eine Narkose anwenden und Ihnen so das zweifelhafte Vergnügen einer örtlichen Betäubung ersparen."

„Okay" sagte ich. „Poppy, ich glaube, ich muss los."

„Was?" sagte sie.

„Ich muss nach Nummer Zwölf" sagte ich und setzte mich auf, den Schmerz in meiner Schulter heldenhaft ignorierend.

„Sie sind wohl nicht ganz bei Trost" sagte sie.

„Ich komme wieder" sagte ich. „Können Sie mir das irgendwie verbinden? Bitte. Ich will nur mal schnell… irgend etwas. Ich weiß nicht. An dem Ordenstreffen teilnehmen, unter anderem."

„Ich kann Ihnen Remus her bringen, sobald das Treffen beendet ist" bot sie an.

„So lange kann ich nicht warten" sagte ich.

Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah mich an.

„Bitte" sagte ich. „Bittebitte. Ich muss, wirklich."

„Na gut" sagte sie. „Ich verbinde Sie und gebe Ihnen ein Schmerzmittel. Dass es kein Vergnügen ist, sich mit einer Kugel in der Schulter durch einen Kamin zu bewegen, werden Sie schon selbst heraus finden."

„Ja" sagte ich. „Danke, Poppy."

Fünf Minuten später rauschte ich in Nummer Zwölf aus dem Kamin. Das Schmerzmittel, das Pomfrey mir auf solide Muggelart injiziert hatte, vernebelte mir den Kopf und ließ den Schmerz in meiner Schulter von mir abrücken, als hätte ich den Hals einer Giraffe. Ziemlich taumelig kam ich auf die Füße und zog mich am Geländer entlang die Treppe hinauf.

Ich hörte die Stimmen der Ordensmitglieder schon auf dem Flur, die Tür zum Versammlungsraum stand halb offen, und man befand sich gerade inmitten einer heißen Diskussion.

„… nicht zielführend" hörte ich Severus' schneidende Stimme. „Und an Malfoy werden wir uns erst wagen, wenn wir die genauen Ausmaße dessen kennen, womit wir es zu tun haben. Alles andere ist viel zu gefährlich. Higgins ist unser erstes Ziel, auch wenn er höchst wahrscheinlich nur eine Marionette ist."

„Ich bin sicher, Umbridge steckt mit drin" kam Remus' Stimme. „Sie weiß von meiner Entführung, oder wusste es schon vorher. Ihr hättet sehen sollen, wie frustriert sie war, als sie hörte, dass ich den Wolfsbann habe. Sie wusste schon in diesem Augenblick, dass es schwer werden würde, mir etwas anzuhängen. Und diese Betonung der angeblichen Freundschaft mit dem Schulleiter. Es ist nur ein Gefühl, aber ich schwöre euch, sie steckt mit drin."

„Keine Sorge" hörte ich Sirius knurren. „Sie steht sowieso schon ganz oben auf meiner Liste."

„Vor allem brauchen wir Mittel und Wege, die Haftbefehle aufzuheben" ertönte Kingsleys tragender Bass. „Emilias und Remus'. Überdies müssen wir prüfen, dass nicht irgendwelche Vollmond-Verfügungen bestehen bleiben. Der Amtsweg sieht zumindest in Emilias Fall eine Anhörung vor, aber wir sollten das Risiko nicht eingehen, dass diese Jury gekauft ist. Wir müssen die Sache vorher aus der Welt räumen."

„Wir brauchen Beweise" sagte Sirius. „Warum zerlegen wir nicht Umbridges Büro? Etwas muss doch zu finden sein."

Ich stieß die Tür auf und hielt mich im Türrahmen. Alle Blicke gingen mir zu.

„Hi" sagte ich und grinste schwach.

„Emilia" sagte Remus und kam auf mich zu gestürzt. „Himmel, was machst du hier? Warum bist du nicht im Krankenflügel? Gibt es ein Problem?"

„Nein" sagte ich. „Ja. Nein. Doch. Vielleicht. Ich weiß nicht."

Er wollte mich gewohnheitsmäßig an den Schultern fassen, wohl auch, weil ich leicht schwankte, bremste sich aber gerade rechtzeitig und nahm mich um die Mitte.

„Was ist los?" fragte er. Ich lehnte den Kopf gegen seine Schulter, und er schob mich nach draußen in den dunklen Flur.

„Was?" fragte er erneut.

„Es gibt kein Wölfchen" sagte ich und schniefte vergeblich.

„Oh" sagte er, und ich hörte so viel Enttäuschung in dem kurzen Laut, dass ich ohne weitere Umschweife in Tränen ausbrach. Er hielt mich fest und wiegte mich sanft und reichte mir ein Taschentuch, als ich eines brauchte, und als ich mich einigermaßen gefasst hatte, lächelte er.

„Macht doch nichts" sagte er. „Dies war sicher nicht unsere einzige Gelegenheit."

„Nein" sagte ich schniefend.

„Wir haben noch eine Menge Zeit" sagte er. „Wir stehen erst ganz am Anfang. Und wenn wir ein Wölfchen haben wollen, werden wir eines haben, über kurz oder lang."

„Okay" sagte ich schwach und putzte mir die Nase.

„Geht es dir gut?" fragte er besorgt.

„Ja" sagte ich tapferer, als ich mich fühlte.

„Bringen wir zuerst ein paar Sachen in Ordnung" sagte er. „Und dann machen wir ein Wölfchen."

„Okay" sagte ich. „Okay. Wir können dann wieder rein gehen."

„Bist du sicher? Willst du nicht zurück in den Krankenflügel?"

„Später" sagte ich. „Erst will ich anfangen, die Sachen in Ordnung zu bringen."

„Gut" sagte er, legte den Arm um mich, und wir gingen zum Ordenstreffen.

o

o

o

**Nachtrag**: Glaubt nicht, ich hätte mir die Wölfchen-Entscheidung leicht gemacht. Merlins Bart, ich hab drüber nachgedacht, als ginge es um meine eigene Familienplanung! Ausschlaggebend waren für mich schließlich folgende Argumente:

Erstens, das, was WrongImpression so treffend zusammen gefasst hat: „Bitte nicht diese _Oh, ich habe meinen Verhütungszauber vergessen_-Geschichte." Sie hat das noch viel ausführlicher geschildert, und mir wurde dadurch klar, dass ich meinem Lieblingspärchen tatsächlich eine bewusste, souveräne und nicht nur durch den „Heat of the Moment"-Faktor bestimmte Entscheidung wünsche. Sie ist 33, er ist 43, sie haben beide Lebenserfahrung und können sich auch willentlich zum Wölfchen entschließen.

Zweitens: _kein Wölfchen in Oktobermond_ heißt nicht automatisch _gar kein Wölfchen_. Vielleicht muss man auch nicht alle Ideen in eine Geschichte pressen.

Drittens: Sie sind geschätzte fünf Wochen zusammen. Auch bei großer Liebe ist das reichlich früh für ein Baby. Die Erfahrung sagt, dass _zu dritt_ sich doch ganz anders anfühlt als _zu zweit_, und wir sollten den beiden noch ein bisschen Romantik gönnen, bevor die durchwachten Nächte beginnen.

Viertens: Emilia im Oktober schwanger werden zu lassen, hieße, dass das Baby im August zur Welt kommt (Nein! Ich kann bis neun zählen. Aber es sind 40 Wochen, und das käme genau hin.). Warum ist August schlecht? August ist Ende von OOTP, und wir alle wissen, was da passiert. Ich bin mir mittlerweile ziemlich sicher, dass bei mir etwas fürchterlich tragisches, aber nicht tödliches, für KEINEN Beteiligten, passieren wird. Ich bring' es einfach nicht übers Herz. Aber was immer da passiert, will ich es nicht mit einem Baby verquicken. Von daher: besseren Zeitpunkt wählen.

So, ich hoffe, Ihr könnt mit der Gesamtsituation leben und seid nicht zu geknickt:

Es gibt ein Wölfchen, versprochen. Nur nicht heute.


	12. Der Mörder und das Monster

Ihr Lieben,

es gibt einen Grund dafür, dass Emilia Tränke unterrichtet und nicht Vorhersehung. Ich kann kochen, aber ich kann nicht, und gelte es mein Leben, von zwölf Uhr bis zum Mittagsläuten vorher sehen, geschweige denn die endgültige Länge eines Textes. Deshalb ist dies schon wieder das vorletzte Kapitel, und ihr dürft gerne über mich lachen. Mal sehen, wie viele vorletzte noch kommen werden. (Merlin! Das KÖNNEN doch gar nicht mehr so viele werden?)

In diesem Kapitel geht einiges zu Bruch und eine Mülltonne in Flammen auf, und ein paar Leute bekommen, was sie verdienen. Habt Spaß. Ich hatte welchen.

**Soundtrack**: Etwas von den Weird Sisters, wenn Ihr es bekommen könnt. Alternativ taugt Midnight Oil, Beds are Burning, und zur Mülltonnen-Szene passt Cyndi Lauper, Girls just want to have Fun, wie Tonks für mich eigentlich immer von Cyndi begleitet ist :o)

Falls gegen Ende der Einsdruck entsteht, ich hätte bisschen viel Slytherene gelesen: kann sein.

**Disclaimer**: siehe Kapitel eins.

**ZWÖLFTES KAPITEL: DER MÖRDER UND DAS MONSTER**

„Emilia" sagte Tonks. „Setz dich."

„Ich kann nicht" sagte ich hilflos. „Ich bin viel zu nervös."

„Du kostest uns alle den letzten Nerv" sagte sie in ihrer liebenswürdigen Deutlichkeit. „Hör mit dem Rumgerenne auf, die Zeit vergeht dadurch nicht schneller."

Ich seufzte und lehnte mich gegen die Spüle. Ich musste der Versuchung widerstehen, an meinem Verband herum zu fingern: Ich hatte ständigen Juckreiz, seit meine Schusswunde heilte.

„Kaugummi?" sagte Tonks, die heute langes, schweres, lavendelfarbenes Haar trug, und hielt mir ein rosa Päckchen unter die Nase. Ich nahm einen und steckte ihn mir in den Mund. Erdbeer. Ich seufzte.

„Nimm's nicht persönlich, Emilia" sagte Moody, der am Küchentisch saß und sein magisches Auge polierte, „aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es klug ist, dich mit zu nehmen. Erstens, du bist noch verletzt. Zweitens, du bist ein Nervenbündel, wenn es zu einer Stresssituation kommt."

„Sagt wer?" warf Severus ein, unüberhörbar genervt. „Der mit dem Verfolgungswahn und dem Holzbein?"

„Ich kann mit Krisen umgehen, Holzbein hin oder her, mein Junge" sagte Moody ungerührt. „Ich hab' schon Verbrecher zur Strecke gebracht, als du noch Spinat gegen die Wand gespuckt hast."

Ich legte die Hand vor den Mund. Tonks prustete ungeniert. Severus stieß in einem langen, lautlosen Seufzen die Luft aus und umgab sich mit dem Gestus eines ultimativ gequälten Mannes.

„Ich wiederhole gerne den Kern meiner Aussage, damit auch die älteren Herrschaften am Tisch mir folgen können" sagte er. „Der Kern meiner Aussage ist, dass ich es für unangebracht halte, eine Diskussion aufzuwärmen, die zur Genüge, ich möchte fast sagen, zur Erschöpfung, geführt wurde. Emilia wird mitkommen, es sei denn, jemand findet neue Gründe, die dagegen sprechen."

„Ich falle tot um, bevor ich hier bleibe" sagte ich finster und blies eine Kaugummiblase. Sie platzte und blieb an meinen Brillengläsern kleben.

„Sie kann sich nicht mal verteidigen" warf Moody ein.

„Ich diskutiere nicht mehr" sagte Severus, wandte sich mit bauschigen Roben zum Fenster und starrte hinaus in den dunklen Hinterhof.

„Echt nicht?" sagte Tonks zu mir, während ich meine Brille abnahm und mit dem Fingernagel in der rosa Masse kratze, die mir die Sicht verklebte. „Nicht mal einen _Fulminantus_? Einen _Electrificus_? _Colaphus_?"

„Nein" sagte ich. „Nichts dergleichen."

„Hm" sagte sie.

„Meine Mutter sagt immer, mein Mundwerk sei schärfer als ein Satz Küchenmesser" bot ich an.

„Das rettet dich nicht, im Zweifelsfall" sagte sie. „Komm mal mit. Wir haben ja noch ein bisschen Zeit."

„Wohin denn?" fragte ich und suchte nach meinem Stab, um die Reinigungsprozedur meiner Brille abzukürzen.

„Raus auf den Hof" sagte Tonks und kletterte über Moody von der Eckbank.

„He!" sagte Moody. „Vorsicht..."

_Klonk_.

„Oh" sagte Tonks. „'Schuldigung."

„Macht nichts" knurrte Moody und bückte sich unter den Tisch. „Ich schau mir ja gerne die Wollmäuse unter der Bank an. Mit meinem frisch polierten Auge."

„Ich hol's" bot Tonks an.

„Nein!" sagte Moody wild. „Finger weg von meinem Auge!"

Während Moody unter der Bank herum fischte, fand ich meinen Stab und säuberte meine Brille. Dann folgte ich Tonks hinaus in den dunklen Hof.

„Okay" sagte sie, hob ihren kurzen, hellen Stab und zeigte auf eine der Mülltonnen. „Der Spruch lautet _Missile magicum_. Er produziert einen blauen Energieblitz, manchmal, wenn ich richtig sauer bin, auch mehrere. Die Geste geht so." Sie zeigte mir etwas, das aussah, als wollte sie unsichtbare Spaghetti aufrollen. Ich machte es nach. Es fühlte sich nicht besonders an.

„Angriffszauber sind eine Sache für sich" erklärte Tonks. „Du musst die arkanen Bahnen nicht nur um dich zusammen ziehen, du musst sie auch mit Schwung von dir weg stoßen. Es fühlt sich ungefähr wie ein _Protego_ an, nur genau umgekehrt."

„Aha" sagte ich. „Ungefähr genauso, nur umgekehrt."

„Ja" sagte sie und lächelte entwaffnend. „Versuch's mal."

„_Missile magicum_" sagte ich und rollte in Richtung der Mülltonnen Spaghetti auf. Nichts passierte.

„Mehr Wut" sagte sie. „_Missile magicum_!"Ihr Stab schoss wirbelnd nach vorne, und aus seiner Spitze löste sich ein dicker, blauer Energiepfeil, der in die Mülltonne einschlug und ein faustgroßes, rauchendes Loch hinterließ.

„Wow" sagte ich.

„Noch mal" sagte sie.

„_Missile magicum_" sagte ich, rollte Spaghetti auf und wunderte mich nicht, als nichts passierte.

„Na ja" sagte sie und blies eine Kaugummiblase. „Noch nicht ganz."

Ich versuchte es weiter, doch an meinen Ergebnissen hätten wir uns nicht einmal eine Zigarette anzünden können.

„Oh, Mann" sagte ich seufzend. „Ich bin vielleicht einfach nicht so der wütende Typ."

„Du hast einfach den Bogen noch nicht raus" sagte sie tröstend. „Du musst an etwas denken, das dich wirklich wütend macht. Ich denke zum Beispiel immer an meinen Exfreund. Der wollte nur mit mir schlafen, wenn ich blond war und Doppel-D-Titten hatte. Er sagte, bei der normalen Tonks würde er keinen hoch kriegen. Ich kriege zu viel, wenn ich nur dran denke."

Ich seufzte. Ich dachte an Martin, und wie ihm nach dreieinhalb Jahren aufgefallen war, dass eine muggelstämmige Küchenhexe nicht so ganz die passende Partie für einen reinblütigen Magieraristokraten war.

„_Missile magicum_" sagte ich und rollte Spaghetti auf. Ein müdes blaues Flämmchen zuckte an der Spitze meines Stabes und erstarb, kaum dass es sein eigenes Licht erblickt hatte.

„Hm" sagte Tonks. „Immer nur nette Exfreunde gehabt, was?"

„Ich werfe mich einfach in Deckung und lasse mich von euch anderen beschützen, wenn's gefährlich wird" sagte ich frustriert.

„Versuch's noch mal" sagte sie. „Es muss doch etwas geben, das dich wütend macht."

Ich seufzte. Ein silberner Käfig erschien vor meinem inneren Auge, eine grölende Zuschauermenge, die Blut sehen wollte. Eine Registraturbehörde, in der man Werwölfe tätowierte und ihnen den letzten Rest Menschenwürde vom Leib riss, wie man einem toten Wildtier das Fell über die Ohren zieht.

„_Missile magicum_!" schrie ich und wirbelte meinen Stab. Ein armdicker Energiestrahl schoss aus der Stabspitze und schlug krachend in die Mülltonne ein, die daraufhin eine mannshohe Stichflamme produzierte, bevor sie kräftig und gleichmäßig zu brennen begann. Der Gestank von brennendem Müll und geschmolzenem Plastik machte sich breit.

„Ja!" schrie Tonks und reckte die Faust. „Mach ihn fertig, den Mistkerl! Prima! Gleich noch mal!"

„Ähm" sagte ich. „Danke, Tonks, aber ich finde, wir sollten eine Tonne übrig behalten."

„Puh" sagte Sirius hinter uns. „Haben wir die Müllabfuhr verpasst, oder was ist los?"

Tonks nahm die Faust runter und tanzte herum, dass ihre lila Mähne flog.

„Hallo, Si" sagte sie strahlend. „Ihr seid schon zurück?"

„Hallo, T" sagte er, und ich fragte mich, woraus eigentlich die Notwendigkeit entstanden war, etwas Kurzes wie _Tonks_ noch weiter abzukürzen. Sie tauschten ein Küsschen im flackernden Licht der Mülltonne, bevor Sirius besorgt zu seiner zweiten großen Liebe hinüber ging, um sicher zu stellen, dass Chrom, Leder und Karosserie durch unsere Übungsstunde keinen Schaden genommen hatten. Ich sah mich nach meiner Hälfte des Duos um und quiekte überrascht, als plötzlich unsichtbare Hände mich von hinten umfassten, unter mein Shirt schlüpften und dort sehr private Orte aufsuchten. Gleichzeitig rieb sich eine unsichtbare, aber spürbar unrasierte Wange an meiner.

„Hallo, E" sagte eine körperlose Stimme an meinem Ohr. „Was hast du mit der armen Mülltonne gemacht?"

„Sie war eine böse, unartige Mülltonne" sagte ich etwas atemlos. „Ich habe sie gebraten. Hallo, R. Was, was machst du da mit deinen Händen?"

„Ich sehe keine Hände" sagte er unschuldig.

„Ich…oh…mmmmh" sagte ich.

„Sprich ganz deutlich" murmelte er an meinem Ohr.

„Jemand sollte die Mülltonne löschen" sagte ich schwach. Er lachte und biss mich zart in den Nacken, dann verschwanden seine Hände von meinem Körper, und mit einem Flimmern und lautlosen Schwirren der Luft neben mir erschien er, in den Händen den langen, silbrig-leichten Mantel.

„Wunderbares Stück Magie" sagte er begeistert. „Bietet so viele Möglichkeiten."

„Schwerenöter" sagte ich. „Wart ihr eigentlich erfolgreich?"

„Aber sicher doch" sagte er. „Lass uns rein gehen. Ich bin sicher, M und S wollen ebenfalls in den Genuss der Geschichte kommen."

„Macht euch nur lustig" sagte Sirius, der seine Inspektion der schönen Lady abgeschlossen hatte.

„Aber Siiii" sagte Remus. „Nichts läge mir ferner, das weißt du."

„Pack dich, bevor ich die Mülltonne mit dir lösche" sagte Sirius. „Wir kommen gleich nach."

Wir gingen nach drinnen und beobachteten durchs Fenster, wie Sirius und Tonks sich im mülltonnenerhellten Hinterhof küssten.

„Abstoßend" sagte Severus und verzog das Gesicht.

„Man nennt es Liebe" sagte ich. „Nicht mal Sie können das abstoßend finden."

„Ich spreche nicht von der zweifellos fehl geleiteten Neigung, die Miss Tonks für ihren nach den Maßstäben des guten Geschmacks viel zu nahen Verwandten entwickelt hat" sagte Severus, „sondern von den unzähligen giftigen Stoffen, die durch das Verbrennen einer Mülltonne in die Umwelt entweichen und derzeit von beiden eingeatmet werden. Dioxine. Furane. Nitrose Gase. Abstoßend. Und ein Beweis dafür, dass Liebe offensichtlich nicht nur blind macht, sondern auch den Geruchssinn hemmt."

„Danke für den Hinweis, S" sagte Remus grinsend. „Ich geh' mal löschen."

Während Remus draußen den Brand mit einem Zauber erstickte, traf Mundungus ein und brachte den Geruch nach billiger Kneipe mit sich.

„Da bist du ja" sagte Moody. „Ich dachte schon, dir wäre ein besser bezahlter Job dazwischen gekommen."

„Aber Moody" sagte Mundungus und ließ sich auf die Eckbank fallen. „Alter Freund. Du weißt doch, dass ich für meine Beteiligung an der guten Sache keine Bezahlung nehme. Falls du mir aber einen Gefallen tun willst, ein Geschäftspartner von mir hat Schwierigkeiten mit dem Ministerium, und so lange er die hat, verdiene ich nichts an ihm. Ich könnte jemanden gebrauchen, der seinen Einfluss geltend macht."

„Vergiss es" knurrte Moody.

„Dachte ich mir" sagte Mundungus. „Du warst schon immer schrecklich verbohrt in diesen Dingen." Er zog geräuschvoll die Nase hoch, griff über den Tisch und schnappte sich den Umhang, den Remus über einen Stuhl gehängt hatte.

„Ist es das, wofür ich es halte?" sagte er und ließ das leichte, fast transparente Material durch die schmutzigen Finger gleiten. „Schönes Stöffchen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er käuflich ist" sagte ich. „Er ist nur geliehen."

Dann ging hinter mir die Tür auf, und mit den dreien aus dem Hinterhof kam ein scharfer Geruch von draußen herein.

„Dioxine" sagte Severus und hielt sich den Ärmel vor die Nase. „Tür zu!"

„Ich mach dir einen guten Preis" sagte Mundungus zu Sirius und hielt ihm den Mantel entgegen.

„Er gehört Harry" sagte Sirius empört und riss den Mantel an sich. „Mach auch nur einen Fleck rein, und du kannst was erleben!"

„_Spirare_" sagte Remus, wedelte mit seinem Stab und der scharfe Geruch verschwand. „So" sagte er dann und sah sich um. „Alle da? Prima. Können wir?"

„Schnell" sagte Severus gequält, „bevor es wieder jemandem einfällt, sich zu entfernen. Das hier ist schlimmer als ein Pausenhof voller Erstklässler."

Ich sah, wie Sirius Luft holte, aber Remus schlug ihm kurzerhand selbige vor den Mund.

„Wir wissen, wo sie wohnt" sagte er. „Es war überraschend einfach. Wir mussten nicht mal den Parspertoto einsetzen. Wir konnten ihr einfach folgen, sie ging zu Fuß."

„Das wird Arthur freuen" sagte Tonks grinsend. „Wo er doch tagelange Planung darauf verwendet hat, uns diesen Knopf von ihrer Robe zu besorgen. Man hätte meinen können, er plante, die Bank von England zu überfallen."

„Das ist immer noch _mein_ Plan" sagte Remus.

„Pfffg dfff üü nng frrrfnngdnn fbrrgng bnn" sagte Sirius hinter Remus' Hand.

„Ja" sagte Remus. „Und Pads ist ein ganz hervorragender Spürhund. Er zieht eine zweite Karriere als Lawinensuchhund in Erwägung. Schade nur, dass Lawinen in England so selten sind."

„Grrrrgnn" sagte Sirius und hob den Zeigefinger.

„Bah" sagte Remus und nahm die Hand weg. „Du hast eine feuchte Aussprache, mein Freund."

„Drogen" sagte Sirius. „Ein Drogenspürhund. Das ist noch viel cooler."

„Der Hund darf aber die Drogen, die er findet, nicht behalten" sagte Remus.

„Das mindert die Attraktivität des Jobs" sagte Sirius betrübt.

„Gibt es jemanden in diesem Haus, mit dem sich auf professioneller Ebene verkehren lässt?" fragte Severus mit Leidensmiene.

„Ganz recht" sagte Moody. „Bleiben wir beim Thema, bitte. Wie wohnt sie? Haus? Wohnung? Wie kommen wir da hinein?"

„Haus" sagte Remus. „Am Ende der Tangential Street. Kleiner Garten drum herum, mit einer Hecke. Wenn wir einmal auf dem Grundstück sind, kann man uns von der Straße aus nicht mehr sehen."

„Sicherheitsvorkehrungen?"

„Die üblichen der reichen Leute. Ein _Familiaris_ an der Gartenpforte, und etwas wie ein _Expello_ an der Haustür. Nichts, was ein geübtes Mitglied der Unterwelt abhalten könnte."

„Ich bin kein Mitglied der Unterwelt" sagte Mundungus verletzt. „Ich bin nur offen für neue Geschäftsideen."

„Seltsam dann, dass du dich gleich angesprochen fühlst, mit einem entflohenen Azkaban-Insassen und einer Dunklen Kreatur in einem Raum" sagte Remus grinsend.

„Sie hat sich da in einer guten Gegend niedergelassen" sagte Sirius. „Die ganze High Society der Zauberei hat dort ihre hübschen kleinen Villen."

„Was aber wiederum heißt, dass viel privater Sicherheitsdienst auf der Straße ist" sagte Moody. „Wir sollten nicht leichtsinnig vorgehen."

„Es gibt einen offiziellen Apparierpunkt schräg gegenüber" sagte Remus.

„Den wir nicht benutzen werden" sagte Moody. „Wir apparieren wild, das macht es schwieriger, unsere Spuren zurück zu verfolgen."

„Auch gut" sagte Remus. „Tangential Ecke Symmetric, schlage ich vor. Da sollte nichts los sein, um diese Uhrzeit."

„Gut" sagte Moody und erhob sich. „Alles hört auf mein Kommando, klar? Hier sind Handschuhe für alle. Niemand hinterlässt irgendwelche Fingerabdrücke, verstanden?"

„Aye, Sir" sagte ich, während plötzliche Nervosität meinen Magen zusammen ballte. Ich sah hinüber zu Remus, er wirkte beschwingt, als ginge es zu einer Landpartie.

„Remus?" sagte Moody. „Umhang?"

„Hier" sagte Remus und hielt selbigen hoch.

„Gut. Sirius, geh in den Hund."

Sirius grinste, machte das Victoryzeichen und ließ sich auf alle Viere nieder.

„Severus? Umhang und Maske? Du weißt, dass man dich von allen am wenigsten erkennen darf."

„Ich darf dich erinnern, dass der Plan unter meiner maßgeblichen Federführung entstanden ist" sagte Severus samtig, „aber du scheinst immer noch nicht begriffen zu haben, dass ein _Obliviate_ einem eventuellen Wiedererkennen den Boden entzieht."

„Trotzdem" sagte Moody. „Nur um sicher zu gehen."

Severus warf ihm einen wortlosen, aber sehr vielsagenden Blick zu, und nahm ein dunkles Bündel von der Eckbank. Er entrollte es zu einem schwarz samtenen Umhang, entnahm den üppigen Falten eine venezianische Federmaske und streifte sie über.

„Wow" sagte ich, ehe ich mich halten konnte. Das Gefieder, das sein Gesicht vom Mund aufwärts verbarg, war schwarz, und ein grünlicher Schimmer wie von Rabengefieder irrlichterte über die leichte Struktur. Über der Nase lief die Maske zu einem scharfen, gebogenen Schnabel zu, der sich bis über die Oberlippe senkte. Unter dem Rabenschnabel verzog sich der dünne Mund zu einem spöttischen Lächeln.

„Nicht so überschwänglich" sagte er zu mir. „Lassen Sie Diskretion walten, so lange wir Zeugen haben."

„Was denn für ein Überschwang" sagte Remus. „Es wurde lediglich das Offensichtliche festgestellt: dass dein Äußeres umso mehr gewinnt, je weniger man davon sieht."

„Ich hab' nur wow gesagt" sagte ich beschämt.

„Hab' ich was verpasst?" fragte Tonks interessiert.

„Gehen wir" sagte Severus, dessen süffisantes Lächeln ihm immer noch in den Mundwinkeln hing, und legte sich den schweren Samtumhang um die Schultern. Er stellte den Kragen auf und zog sich die Kapuze über, er sah aus wie eine dunkle Märchengestalt, als er sich zur Tür bewegte. Neben mir flirrte die Luft, als Remus sich den Tarnmantel überwarf, dann war er verschwunden, und gleich darauf wurde ich von einer unsichtbaren Kraft gegen die Spüle gedrückt, Hände zogen mir den spinnenwebenleichten Stoff über den Kopf, und dann wurde ich geküsst, dass mir Hören und Sehen verging, es war hastig und ziemlich feucht, Zähne und Lippen und Zunge, und seine Bartstoppeln hinterließen ein unangenehmes Brennen auf meiner Oberlippe.

„Kinder" hörte ich Moodys missbilligende Stimme. „Also wirklich. Könnt ihr nicht mal eine Minute…"

„Was ist das?" fragte Tonks unschuldig. „Ein Tarnversuch für zwei? Funktioniert nicht, übrigens. Dein Hintern schaut raus, Emilia."

„Danke für den Hinweis" brachte ich heraus. „Ich… mmmmh."

„Das ist also die Speerspitze der freien Welt gegen die Dunkle Macht" hörte ich Severus' gifttriefende Stimme. „Ein konfuser Haufen, der bevorzugt über die eigenen Füße stolpert. Ich sollte vielleicht ein weiteres Mal die Fronten wechseln. Es sind wenigstens Profis, auf der anderen Seite."

„Schon fertig" sagte Remus atemlos, ließ von mir ab und entließ mich aus dem Umhang. „Entschuldigung, allerseits. Gehen wir." Ich hörte ihn förmlich grinsen, während ich mir verstohlen mit dem Ärmel über den Mund wischte und versuchte, mein hoch rotes Gesicht zu verbergen.

Snuffles voraus, bewegten wir uns durch das dunkle Haus hinüber in den Speiseraum im Seitenflügel, dem einzigen freien Apparierpunkt aus unserer Festung. Ich hielt mich hinten, bis mein Kopf wieder seine normale Farbe angenommen hatte. Remus' unsichtbare Hand war in meiner.

„Remus?" sagte Moody.

„Anwesend" sagte Remus.

„Es hätte genügt, wenn du dir den Mantel vor dem Apparieren umgelegt hättest" sagte Moody, immer noch grimmig.

„Verdirb mir nicht mein Wiedersehen mit diesem meinem alten Freund" sagte Remus unbeschwert. „Ich muss ihn früh genug wieder abgeben."

„Tangential Ecke Symmetric" knurrte Moody. "Gehen wir."

oooOOOooo

Der Abend war kalt und dunkel und still, als wir uns in den Schatten der Hecke drückten und durch die Zweige spähten, in denen Reste von Herbstlaub faulten und modrigen Geruch verströmten. Ein gerader, sauber geharkter Kiesweg führte zwischen herbstlich kahlen Rosenbeeten und makellosem englischem Rasen hinüber zur Haustür. Das Haus war hell verputzt, annähernd quadratisch und wies im Dachgeschoss eine Anzahl von Erkern auf, die ich bei weitem übertrieben fand. Ich spürte, wie Snuffles sich gegen meine Beine drückte, während er das feuchte Straßenpflaster beschnupperte.

„Gibt es einen Hintereingang?" fragte Severus und sah sich um. „Dieser Weg ist äußerst einsehbar."

„Wenn jemand da ist, um einzusehen" sagte Moody. „Mundungus, dein Einsatz. Mach die Gartenpforte klar. Remus, du gehst rein und holst uns nach, wenn es sicher ist. Remus?"

„Ich bin hier" sagte Remus' körperlose Stimme direkt hinter mir.

„Los dann" sagte Moody.

Mein Herz begann, hart zu klopfen, als ich Mundungus zusah, wie er murmelnd seinen Zauberstab schwenkte. Es dauerte ein wenig, dann lief ein kleiner silberner Schimmer das schmiedeeiserne Gestänge der Pforte entlang.

„Klar" meldete Mundungus. Ich spürte eine körperlose Hand an meinem Hals entlang streifen, dann blitzte ein Fleckchen seiner braunen Cordhose auf, als er über die Pforte kletterte. Kies raschelte, und dann standen wir an der verlassenen Straße und warteten.

Ich ballte die Fäuste in den Taschen und sah mich um. Zumindest Moody wirkte ähnlich angespannt, wie ich mich fühlte: er hatte seinen Stab im Anschlag und sah wachsam die Straße hinauf und hinunter. Tonks neben mir wirkte völlig ungerührt, sie blies Kaugummiblasen und kippelte in ihren geblümten Stiefeln von den Zehen auf die Hacken und zurück. Mundungus stand, als warte er auf den Bus, und dem Tränkemeister war hinter seiner Verkleidung ohnehin noch weniger anzumerken als sonst. Ich seufzte. Wenn ich mal meinen bisherigen Englandaufenthalt in seiner Gesamtheit betrachtete, würde ich mich an Aufregung gewöhnen oder das Handtuch werfen müssen.

Dann begann Snuffles, mit dem Schwanz zu wedeln. Überflüssigerweise sah ich mich um.

„Luft ist rein" meldete Remus' gedämpfte Stimme. „Sie ist allein, und auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen."

„Dann los" kommandierte Moody. „Runter von der Straße."

Mit einem geübten _Alohomora_ hatte Mundungus die Pforte offen, und wir verschwanden in den schützenden Schatten der Hecke.

„Du bist sicher, dass du nichts übersehen hast? Irgendwelche großen, wütenden, hungrigen Wachhunde zum Beispiel?" fragte ich blind in die Luft. Ich erhielt keine Antwort, aber Snuffles drückte den Kopf in meine Hand und schüttelte die Ohren.

„Okay" sagte ich und vergrub die Hand in seinem Fell, es gab mir ein Gefühl der Sicherheit. Die Frage, wann ich eigentlich begonnen hatte, die Angst vor Sirius' Tiergestalt zu verlieren, verschob ich auf später.

Eilig brachten wir den Weg bis zur Haustür hinter uns. Mundungus war vorne und schon mit der Ausschaltung der Sicherungszauber beschäftigt, als ich eintraf (ich hatte für einige Sekunden versteinert einen Schatten unter den Bäumen angestarrt, bis ich sicher war, dass es sich tatsächlich um nichts als einen Schatten handelte). Mir war heiß, trotz der fast frostigen Nachtluft. In meiner fest bandagierten Schulter pochte leiser Schmerz. Ich fragte mich, ob die anderen nicht recht gehabt hatten und ich besser in Nummer Zwölf zurückgeblieben wäre, dann sprang die Tür mit einem leisen _Klack_ auf, und Mundungus trat grinsend beiseite und machte eine einladende Handbewegung. Severus schob mich unsanft voran, und ich stolperte über die Schwelle in einen kleinen Windfang. Auf der linken Seite hing ein üppig mit geschnitzten Ranken verzierter Spiegel an der Wand, darunter stand ein Schirmständer, in der sich eine Anzahl rosa- und lilafarbener Regenschirme drängten. Rechts hingen farblich passende Überroben fein säuberlich an einer Garderobe aufgereiht. Eine schmale Tür führte nach rechts und eine breitere mit Glaseinsatz geradeaus. Hinter mir schloss Severus leise die Tür.

„Leise jetzt" flüsterte Moody. „Remus! Du gehst als erster rein."

„Dazu müsst ihr mich durchlassen" kam seine bedrängte Stimme von hinten. Die rosa Überroben raschelten, einige leere Kleiderbügel begannen wild zu schaukeln. Tonks machte einen hastigen Schritt zur Seite, woraufhin Snuffles ein lautstarkes Jaulen von sich gab.

„Oh" sagte Tonks betroffen und warf sich neben ihm auf die Knie. „Deine Pfote? Das tut mir so leid. Tut's sehr weh?"

„Schschscht!" machte Moody wild, während Tonks den leise wimmernden Snuffles herzte, der anklagend eine Vorderpfote in die Luft hielt. Dann sah ich, wie die Türklinke vor mir sich senkte. Die Tür öffnete sich, und ich warf einen Blick in einen halb dunklen Flur. Rechts führte eine geschwungene Holztreppe ins Obergeschoss, und mehrere Türen führten in angrenzende Räume. Eine zu meiner Linken war angelehnt und öffnete sich gerade von selbst. Die Wände waren voll gestellt mit Tischchen und Kommödchen, auf denen kleine Porzellantierchen herum tollten, und mir gegenüber gab es tatsächlich ein Gemälde, auf dem ein kapitaler Hirsch lautlos in einen Sonnenauf- oder -untergang röhrte.

„Alle gütigen Geister" murmelte Tonks, die neben mir einen Blick auf die Örtlichkeiten geworfen hatte, und blies eine Kaugummiblase. „Wir sind in der Hölle des guten Geschmacks."

„Vorhölle, höchstens" hörte ich Remus' leise Stimme. „Wartet, bis ihr das Wohnzimmer gesehen habt. Kommt rein, sie schläft."

Ich spürte, wie er meine Hand nahm und mich vorwärts zog. Ich betrat ein fremdes Wohnzimmer. Ich brach ein. Verschaffte mir Zutritt. Schon zum zweiten Mal, seit ich mich in England aufhielt. Ich hörte meinen Atem, der stoßweise ging. Das aufregende englische Leben war nichts für mich, ich wollte nichts als nach Hause in meine beruhigende deutsche Kleinstadt, in der niemals auch nur das geringste Unvorhergesehene passierte. Dann drang eine Umgebung auf mich ein, die in ihrer Scheußlichkeit geradewegs einem Horrorfilm zu entstammen schien, und meine Kleinstadtidylle war vergessen.

Wir waren ins Herz des Grauens vorgedrungen.

Es war ein Ansturm von Pink, Rüschen. Plüsch, Herzen, tollenden (oder tollwütigen) Kätzchen, Sammeltassen, blinkenden Gondeln auf dem Kaminsims, pausbäckigen Engelchen, Porzellanpuppen mit Korkenzieherlocken und pseudogriechischen Pseudo-Marmorjünglingen.

„Du meine Güte" murmelte ich.

„Wow" murmelte Tonks und änderte spontan ihre Haarfarbe zu schrillem Grün.

Inmitten der übelkeitserregenden Scheußlichkeit lag auf einem Sofa mit rosa Überwurf die Hausherrin, gekleidet in ein rosa Rüschending, an ihren Füßen hingen kleine plüschige Pantöffelchen, sie schlief, den _Daily Prophet _auf der Leibesfülle ausgebreitet, und sah aus wie ein gestrandeter Wal, für den jede Hilfe zu spät kommt.

„Lasst euch nicht irritieren" sagte Moody mit schwankender Stimme, er war klar aus der Fassung gebracht. „Haltet euch an den Plan. Severus? Bereit?"

„Ich bevorzuge in diesem Fall die Anwendung des Veritaserum" sagte Severus mit einer Kälte, aus der ich die Verzweiflung heraus hörte, und förderte ein Fläschchen aus den Falten seines Umhanges zutage. „Ich weigere mich, diesem Monster nahe zu kommen. Womöglich ist es ansteckend."

„Der _Obliviate_ wird sich aber nicht vermeiden lassen" sagte Moody.

„Und ich wünschte, ich könnte, ihn auf mich selbst anwenden" sagte Severus gequält.

„Du weißt nicht, wie recht du hast" sagte Sirius grinsend.

„Pads!" sagte eine gedämpfte, aber scharfe Stimme. „In den Hund! Sofort!"

„Nö" sagte Sirius beschwingt. „Ihr kriegt das doch gar nicht richtig hin, ohne mich."

„Hund!"

„Obliviate, Moonylein. Und jetzt lehn dich zurück und genieße die Show."

Der rosa Wal bewegte sich auf dem Sofa und schürzte die Lippen. Ein Pantöffelchen rutschte zu Boden, und wir waren dem Anblick eines fetten Fußes mit rosa lackierten Nägeln ausgesetzt.

„Los geht's" sagte Tonks gedämpft. Sie kramte in ihrer Jackentasche und zog etwas heraus, das aussah wie ein miniaturisierter Ghettoblaster. Während sie etwas an den Einstellungen überprüfte, schwenkte Sirius seinen Zauberstab, murmelte „_Nebula fluidens_" und produzierte dicken, weißen Nebel, der über den Boden wirbelte wie das Trockeneiszeug in Muggeldiskotheken.

„Was macht ihr?" zischte Moody. „Das gehört nicht zum Plan!"

Sirius und Tonks warfen sich einen Blick zu und grinsten.

„Special effects" sagte Sirius. „Keine Sorge, ihr seid gleich dran."

Tonks ging hinüber zu der rosa Werfröschin und platzierte den Mini-Ghettoblaster mit spitzen Fingern direkt neben ihrem Ohr auf dem rosa Sofakissen. Sie prüfte die Regler, dann nickte sie Sirius zu. Der Nebel wallte um unsere Beine. Die Werfröschin bewegte sich vage, als wollte sie eine Fliege verscheuchen.

„Jetzt" sagte Sirius. Tonks drückte den Knopf.

Die _Weird Sisters_ gaben alles. Wir duckten uns und schlugen die Hände über die Ohren.

Die Werfröschin schoss kreischend auf ihrem Sofa in die Höhe, zumindest nahm ich an, dass sie kreischte, es ging im Ansturm der schrillen Töne vollständig unter, aber ihr rosa bemalter Mund war aufgerissen, und die Augen quollen ihr aus den Höhlen. Tonks und Sirius wechselten einen Blick, dann verringerte sie die Lautstärker der Musik mit einem Wink ihres Stabes. Sirius sprang mit einem Satz aufs Sofa und blieb wie ein zu groß geratener Affe auf der Lehne zu ihren Füßen hocken, während der Nebel ihn strudelnd umwallte.

„Hi" sagte er. „Wer hat Angst vorm schwarzen Mann?"

Dolores stellte das Kreischen nur ein, um Luft zu holen.

„Oh Gott!" schrie sie. „Oh Gott! Hilfe! Der Mörder!"

„Hallo, Schätzchen" sagte Sirius mit etwas, das einem wahnsinnigen Grinsen sehr nahe kam. Sein schönes Gesicht war eigentümlich verzerrt, und er hatte die Augen bedrohlich aufgerissen. „Black ist zurück. Und er hat mal wieder Lust, eine Straße in die Luft zu jagen. Und du, Schätzchen, kannst live dabei sein!"

Der _Daily Prophet_ segelte zu Boden, als Dolores auf ihrem Sofa in Richtung Kopfende zu rutschen begann. Sie schien den Rest ihres Überraschungsbesuches noch gar nicht zur Kenntnis genommen zu haben. Tonks stellte die Musik lauter, als Dolores ihr Kreischen wieder aufnahm, und steigerte die Lautstärke weiter, bis ich dachte, allein der Schalldruck müsse die Sammelteller endlich von der Wand fegen. Als sie die Weird Sisters wieder auf ein gesundheitsverträgliches Maß dämpfte, schepperten mir die Ohren, und Dolores auf ihrem Sofa gab ein entsetztes Wimmern von sich.

„Ich freu mich auch, dich zu sehen" sagte Sirius, immer noch mit diesem irren Grinsen. „Und ich hab' dir noch jemanden mitgebracht. Moony?"

„Miss Umbridge" sagte Remus freundlich und völlig gleichmäßig, während er mit Schwung den Tarnmantel ablegte. „Ach, das ist ja eine Freude. Ich bin's, Ihr zuständiger Werwolf." Etwas blitzte in seinen Augen, ein Sinn für Unsinn, der ihn plötzlich viel jünger wirken ließ, er schien sich für Sirius' Gedanken schnell erwärmt zu haben.

„Lupin" flüsterte die Werfröschin fassungslos.

„Wie schön, dass Sie sich erinnern" sagte er freundlich. „Wo Sie doch bei mir einen so bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen haben."

„Weißt du" sagte Sirius zu ihm, „wenn ich du wäre, ich hätte vielleicht Lust, einen bleibenden Eindruck bei ihr zu hinterlassen. Mit meinen Zähnen auf ihrem Hals."

„Ich bin kein Vampir" sagte Remus. „Die Körperstelle ist wirklich völlig unerheblich."

„Dann nimm ihr Bein, oder meinetwegen ihren Arsch. Hauptsache, du hast deinen Spaß."

„Sirius" sagte Remus und schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf. „Du vergisst deine Kinderstube, wirklich."

„Es ist nicht Vollmond" sagte die Werfröschin mit schriller Stimme. „Und Bisse in menschlicher Form sind nicht infektiös."

„Danke für den Hinweis" sagte Remus. „Für diesen Fall haben sich ein paar kluge Köpfe nämlich einen Zauber ausgedacht. Ich kann am hellichten Tag in die Wolfsform gehen, wussten Sie das? Wann immer es mir beliebt. Sirius? Bist du so freundlich?"

„Aber selbstverständlich, mein Lieber" sagte Sirius höflich und hob den Stab. Die Werfröschin kreischte entsetzt.

„Moment noch" sagte Remus. „Stellen wir ihr doch zuvor noch ein paar Fragen. Könnte sein, dass sie sehr abgelenkt ist, wenn sie erst mal gebissen ist."

„Wie du möchtest" sagte Sirius grinsend.

Die Werfröschin hatte den Weg von ihrem Sofa herunter gefunden. Sie landete auf allen Vieren auf dem Boden, rappelte sich auf und floh zur Tür., zwei oder drei Schritte, bis eine hohe, dunkle, maskierte Gestalt aus dem Nebel trat und ihr den Weg versperrte. Im Hintergrund zertrümmerte eine der Weird Sisters ihre E-Gitarre. Die Werfröschin prallte zurück und schrie. Die dunkle Gestalt streckte einen Arm aus und wies mit blassem Zeigefinger auf das Sofa. Die Werfröschin wich zurück, die Augen wässrig, ihr Doppelkinn zitterte. Der Zeigefinger deutete nach unten. Die Werfröschin klappte zusammen wie mit einem Zauber belegt, verfehlte das Sofa und sank auf den Couchtisch, wobei sie ein putziges Porzellankätzchen abräumte, das auf dem polierten Parkett in Scherben ging.

„Okay, Schätzchen" sagte Sirius. „Gevatter Tod hier wird dir jetzt was zu trinken anbieten, und du solltest nicht ablehnen, wenn dir dein Arsch etwas wert ist."

Die Werfröschin wimmerte. Severus streckte die Hand mit dem Veritaserum aus. Remus nahm es ihm ab, entkorkte das zierliche Fläschchen und drückte es ihr in die Hand.

„Lupin" sagte sie und starrte ihn von unten an. „Das hätte ich nie von Ihnen gedacht. Sie und… und…"

„Tja" sagte er lächelnd. „Der Mörder und das Monster. Ein unschlagbares Team. Und jetzt, schön austrinken."

Die Werfröschin starrte auf das Fläschchen in ihren dicken, kurzen Wurstfingern. Dann klirrte es, und sie zuckte herum.

„Oooh" sagte Tonks, die an einer Kommode stand, Scherben zu ihren Füßen, und einen Kätzchen-Sammelteller in den Händen drehte. Dann ließ sie los, und der Teller zersprang auf dem Parkett. „Ich bin ja sooo ungeschickt" sagte sie und klimperte mit ihren Wimpern. Sie nahm den nächsten Teller. _Klirr_.

„Nicht!" schrie die Werfröschin. „Nein! Bitte nicht!"

Tonks lümmelte sich auf die Kommode, wobei sie eine Sammlung von Kätzchen und Welpen in den Tod schickte. Die Werfröschin kreischte auf.

„Böse Tonks" sagte Tonks sanft. „Muss immer alles kaputt machen."

„Oh Gott" schluchzte die Werfröschin und führte das Fläschchen zum Mund. Tonks griff nach einem goldverzierten Porzellanteddy. Die Werfröschin quietschte verzweifelt und stürzte den Inhalt des Fläschchens auf einmal hinunter.

„Brav" sagte Tonks und stellte den Teddy zurück.

„Was" stammelte die Werfröschin, „waswas… ist das denn für ein Trank gewesen?"

„Gewürz" sagte Sirius grinsend. „Für deinen Arsch, Schätzchen. Du willst doch gut schmecken, wenn du gebissen wirst, oder?"

„Ogottogott" murmelte die Werfröschin, deren Gesicht mittlerweile unter einer dicken Schicht von Angstschweiß glänzte.

„Wirkt er schon?" fragte Remus Severus, der kurz nickte.

„Prima" sagte Remus. „Moody?"

„Hattet ihr euren Spaß?" knurrte Moody und trat aus dem Nebel. Die Werfröschin kreischte entsetzt. Tonks hielt den Porzellanteddy am ausgestreckten Arm, und der breite, lippenlose Mund der Werfröschin schnappte zu.

„Schön" sagte Moody. „Kommen wir dann _endlich_ zum Geschäftlichen." Er baute sich vor seinem rosa Opfer auf, das am ganzen Leib zitterte, und starrte auf seine irritierende Art auf es hinunter.

„Miss Umbridge" sagte er. „Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass Sie von der Veranstaltung regelrechter Wolfskämpfe wussten?"

„Nnn" sagte sie. „Nnnja."

„Seit wann wussten Sie davon?"

„Seit… seit zwei Monaten etwa."

„Und ich gehe recht in der Annahme, dass Sie diese Veranstaltungen gegen die Entrichtung einer – nennen wir es _Gebühr_ – in regelmäßiger Folge geduldet haben?"

„Nnnja."

„Cool" sagte Sirius. „Ein Bestechungsskandal. Oh, dein Arsch wird brennen, Schätzchen."

„Was hast du nur immer mit ihrem Du-weißt-schon" sagte Remus kopfschüttelnd. „Ich finde, du bist ein bisschen sehr fixiert."

„Nicht fixiert" sagte Sirius und legte wieder sein irres Grinsen auf. „Fasziniert höchstens. Von so viel Hässlichkeit. Oh ja, das macht mich echt an."

„Wer hat Mister Lupin entführt?" fragte Moody.

„Ich weiß es nicht" jammerte Dolores. „Die Entführung ging nicht von mir aus."

„Aber Sie wussten davon?"

„Ja."

„Durch wen?"

„Durch… einen guten Freund."

„Nennen Sie den Namen."

„Llll… Mmmm…. Malfoy" brachte sie keuchend heraus.

„Aha" sagte Moody. „Beschreiben Sie mal Mister Malfoys Rolle in der ganzen Angelegenheit."

„Ich weiß nicht genau" sagte sie hilflos. „Wir kennen uns gut. Wir vertreten ähnliche Ansichten. Er wusste von den Kämpfen."

„Woher?" hakte Moody ein.

„Ich weiß es nicht" wimmerte sie. „Aber wir entwickelten gemeinsam… diese Idee…"

„Dumbledore in Verruf zu bringen, indem man einen ehemaligen Hogwarts-Lehrer zum Killer macht" sagte Moody. Die Werfröschin nickte, dass ihr Doppelkinn Wellen schlug.

_Klirr_.

„Aber ich rede doch" kreischte die Werfröschin.

„Strafe muss sein" sagte Tonks und sah auf die Teddyscherben hinunter. „Das ist ja wohl das Letzte."

„Wie lautete der Plan im Einzelnen?" fragte Moody.

„Lupin sollte an den Kämpfen teilnehmen" sagte die Werfröschin schwach. „Malfoy versprach, einem meiner Mitarbeiter einen Hinweis zukommen zu lassen. Auf diese Weise hätte ich selbst gar nicht in Erscheinung treten müssen. Higgins bekam den Hinweis und wurde zu der Veranstaltung mitgenommen. Er versprach sich eine Beförderung durch die Aufdeckung der Angelegenheit…. Nicht werfen!" kreischte sie. „Ich rede schon! Ich rede!"

„Ich schau's doch nur an" sagte Tonks verletzt und stellte einen bemalten Hirsch auf seinen Platz zurück.

„Lupins Gedächtnis sollte gelöscht werden" fuhr Dolores hastig fort. „Sein Name sollte in Higgins' Bericht auftauchen. Man hätte dann die neue Gesetzgebung auf ihn angewendet, und auf seine Bürgin, die ja auch in Hogwarts arbeitet – was für ein Glücksfall…"

„_Missile magicum_" sagte ich und ließ den Kopf einer dicken, pausbäckigen Babypuppe explodieren. Die Werfröschin kreischte und warf sich unter den Sofatisch. Ich pustete imaginären Rauch von meiner Stabspitze.

„Lassen Sie sich nicht beirren" sagte Moody und bückte sich zu der Werfröschin, die sich unter dem Sofatisch zusammen kauerte. „Was wollten Sie sagen?"

„Der Vorfall hätte gereicht, um Dumbledore abzulösen" schluchzte die Werfröschin. „Er ist dem Ministerium schon lange ein Dorn im Auge. Er folgt den Weisungen nicht. Er kocht viel zu sehr sein eigenes Süppchen da oben in Schottland."

„Dumbledore" sagte Sirius. „Guter Mann, wirklich."

„Deshalb haben wir uns auch so beeilt mit der Registratur" sagte die Werfröschin mit kaum mehr vernehmbarer Stimme. „Wir wollten den Plan verwirklichen, bevor der Kampfring möglicherweise von anderer Seite auffliegt oder sich auflöst. Es war eine so gute Gelegenheit, und Organisationen wie diese haben üblicherweise keine allzu lange Lebensdauer."

„Und die Auroren, die Sie nach Hogwarts schickten" warf Remus ein, „hatten Sie zuvor schon abkommandiert."

„Ja" flüsterte Dolores.

„Und dass der Plan meine Hinrichtung und Emilias Verbringung nach Azkaban beinhaltete, hat Sie nicht weiter gestört?"

„Nein" flüsterte Dolores.

„Schließlich bin ich nur ein verdammtes Monster" sagte Remus.

„Ja" flüsterte es unter dem Tisch.

„Eine Dunkle Kreatur. Ein Halbmensch."

„Ja."

„Den man ausrotten oder zumindest für immer wegsperren müsste."

„Ja."

„Gab es diesbezüglich Pläne, alle Werwölfe betreffend? Ein Kasernierungsgesetz oder ähnliches?"

„So weit waren wir noch nicht" flüsterte es unter dem Tisch.

„Aha" sagte Remus, der ganz weiß im Gesicht war. „Aha. So so."

Er ging zum Kamin, und nahm eine Engelsfigur vom Sims, die träge mit glitzernden Flügeln schlug. Er holte damit aus und schleuderte sie mit solcher Gewalt gegen die Wand, dass von ihr kaum mehr blieb als Porzellanmehl.

„Tatsächlich" sagte er, machte einen Schritt rückwärts und wischte sich Haarsträhnen aus den Augen. „Das ist wirklich außerordentlich befreiend."

„Kinder" sagte Moody. „Wir sind hier nicht, um eine Gewaltorgie abzuhalten."

„Und ob" sagte Sirius. „Ihr werdet alle schön Platz machen, wenn Moony sich ein bisschen ausleben möchte. Er hat jedes Recht dazu."

„Danke" sagte Remus. „Es geht schon wieder."

„Du solltest lernen, mehr aus dir heraus zu gehen" sagte Sirius grinsend. „Du bist immer so zurück haltend." Er zeigte mit seinem Stab auf den Sofatisch, und mit einem fröhlich geschmetterten „_Destructivus_!" zersprang die gläserne Tischplatte und schickte einen nadelspitzen Scherbenregen auf die Werfröschin hinunter, die kreischend ihren Kopf umklammerte.

„Kinder!" fauchte Moody. „Genug Spaß gehabt jetzt. Gibt es noch Fragen?"

„Ein paar Namen" sagte Remus. „Von den Veranstaltern. Vielleicht eine Adresse und das Datum des nächsten Kampfes."

„Sie haben den Mann gehört" sagte Moody zu Dolores, die noch immer in den Scherben ihres Sofatisches kauerte.

„Die Organisation läuft über Dillon Billings" wimmerte sie. „Er ist Barkeeper im _Black Widow_. Bis zu… dem Zwischenfall… liefen dort auch die Veranstaltungen… aber als Higgins seinen Bericht abgeschickt hat, erging eine Warnung an die Organisatoren, und sie werden wohl in der Zwischenzeit ihren Standort verändert haben."

„Eine Warnung von Ihnen?" fragte Remus.

„Ja" flüsterte Dolores und zitterte so sehr, dass Scherben von ihrem rosa Rücken klingelnd auf den Parkettboden fielen.

„Dann nehme ich an, Sie lassen sich Ihre Mitwisserschaft weiterhin bezahlen?" fragte Remus. Dolores nickte.

„Name Ihres Kontaktmannes?" fragte Moody.

„Robin Biggs" flüsterte sie. „Er arbeitet als Bote für verschiedene Händler in Knockturn Alley."

„Das dürfte genügen, oder" sagte Remus. „Nicht nur, um sie aus ihrer bequemen Position zu entfernen. Sie soll sich außerdem vor einem Gericht verantworten."

„Dafür brauchen wir Beweise" sagte Moody finster. „Etwas, das die Ermittler auf ihre Spur bringt. Wir können ja kaum zu Protokoll geben, dass wir hier eingedrungen sind und sie unter Veritaserum gesetzt haben."

Ich zuckte, als ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter spürte. Eine schwarz gefiederte Maske beugte sich zu mir, und der Tränkemeister schüttelte den Kopf.

„Moment" sagte ich. „Es gibt Einwände."

„Was?" fauchte Sirius. „Wir reißen ihr den Arsch auf, Fixierung hin oder her!"

Kopfschütteln.

„Nein" sagte ich. „Wir… äh… Sie meinen, sie soll im Amt bleiben?"

Nicken.

„Aber wieso?" fragte ich verwirrt.

Der Tränkemeister warf einen langen Blick hinüber zu dem rosa Häufchen Elend, seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln von genüsslicher Boshaftigkeit.

„Ich verstehe" sagte ich erstaunt. „Wir lassen sie, wo sie ist, aber wir lassen ihr das Wissen, dass es jemanden gibt, der über ihre Machenschaften Bescheid weiß. Das heißt, sie wird völlig erpressbar sein."

Der Tränkemeister nickte, und Vergnügen mischte sich in sein Lächeln, als er mir mit blassen Fingern auf die Schulter klopfte. „Oh, Merlin" sagte ich seufzend. „Ich glaube, Ihre Art zu denken färbt allmählich auf mich ab."

Nicken, und ein vergnügtes Blitzen der perlschwarzen Augen hinter der Maske, wie ich es noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Ist das nicht gefährlich?" fragte Remus und blickte zweifelnd auf sein rosa Opfer hinunter.

Der Tränkemeister schüttelte den Kopf und machte eine beruhigende Handbewegung.

„Wir wissen nicht, was wir an ihrer Stelle kriegen" sagte ich. „Es gibt ja wohl eine ganze Strömung im Ministerium, die allem Normabweichenden gegenüber, sagen wir, kritisch eingestellt ist. Wer weiß, welche Ideen ein möglicher Nachfolger entwickelt."

„Hm" sagte Remus.

„Deine Entscheidung" sagte Moody zu ihm. Remus drehte sich und sah zu uns hinüber.

„Lass uns Beweise mitnehmen und aufheben" sagte ich. „Wenn es uns zu riskant wird, können wir sie immer noch hochgehen lassen."

„Gut" sagte er. „Scheint mir vernünftig. Machen wir es so."

„Vernünftig" schnaubte Sirius und schlug seine Faust in ein rosa Kopfkissen.

„Stehen Sie auf" sagte Remus zu Dolores. „Sie werden mir noch ein Schreiben aufsetzen, ehe wir Ihr Gedächtnis löschen. Haben Sie Pergament und Feder?"

Die Werfröschin kam auf die Knie und zeigte mit zitterndem Finger auf die Kommode, an der Tonks lehnte und Kaugummiblasen blies.

Wenig später hatten wir uns aufgeteilt und durchsuchten das Haus nach Beweisstücken, während Remus im Wohnzimmer auf und ab ging und der schluchzenden Dolores seine vollständige Freistellung von allen ministerialen Bestimmungen diktierte.

„Warum lässt du sie nicht gleich alle Bestimmungen aufheben?" hörte ich Tonks fragen, während ich ein Schränkchen im Flur durchwühlte. „Leb dich aus. Verpass jedem Werwolf eine monatliche Rente von hundert Galleonen, oder was immer du willst."

„Lass mich nur" sagte Remus beschwingt. „Ich plane bereits."

Sein Plan fiel schließlich relativ bescheiden aus, wie Sirius und Tonks einstimmig bemängelten.

„Erfüllbare Sicherheitsbestimmungen, schön und gut" sagte Sirius mit einem Gähnen. „Reiseverbot aufheben. Fördergelder für die Wolfsbannforschung. Prima. Aber was ist mit den großen Ideen? Du weißt schon: Bescheidenheit ist eine Zier, doch weiter kommt man ohne ihr."

„Spatz in der Hand, Pads" sagte Remus. „Ein Prinzip, das dir fremd ist, wie ich weiß. Aber ich will niemanden misstrauisch machen. Sie soll sich ja nicht plötzlich völlig untypisch gebärden."

Sirius seufzte erstickt, es klang, als drückte er sich eines der rosa Sofakissen ins Gesicht.

Kurz darauf trafen wir uns im Flur.

„Nichts" sagte Moody.

„Nö" sagte Tonks.

„Leider" sagte ich. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie so professionell ist. Mist."

„Dann löschen wir sie vielleicht doch vollständig" sagte Remus zweifelnd. „Warum das Risiko eingehen, wenn wir ohnehin keine Beweise haben."

„Keine Beweise" sagte Severus gedämpft und warf einen vorsichtigen Blick durch den Türspalt ins Wohnzimmer, wo Sirius den Wachhund spielte und sein rosa Opfer mit Grimassen erschreckte. „Aber es sollte nicht schwer sein, einige Kronzeugen zu bekommen. Wir müssen lediglich den Mann finden, der sie bezahlt hat."

„Sie reden immer, als wäre all das ein Spaziergang" sagte ich.

„Intelligenz ist eine Waffe, über die kaum jemand wirklich verfügt" sagte Severus kühl. „Und Pöbel, der Wolfskämpfe organisiert, schon gar nicht."

„Okay" sagte ich. „Wenn Sie meinen, dass Sie das hinkriegen, will ich Ihnen glauben."

„Wo ist eigentlich Mundungus?" fragte Remus. „Ich habe ihn nicht gesehen, seit er uns rein gelassen hat."

„Ich bin hier" sagte Mundungus und trug ein verräterisch unschuldiges Lächeln unter seiner dicken Knollennase, als er aus dem Schatten auf der Treppe kam. Seine Taschen beulten sich merkwürdig nach außen, und diverse eckige Gegenstände zeichneten sich unter seinem Mantel ab.

„Ich will nichts bemerkt haben" knurrte Moody.

„Von mir aus können wir gehen" sagte Mundungus unschuldig.

„Also" sagte Moody. „Severus? Walte deines Amtes."

Der Tränkemeister ließ einen schaurigen Blick seinen Rabenschnabel entlang auf Moody hinunter tropfen, dann zirkelte er sich mit einer schwarz wirbelnden Bewegung unter die Wohnzimmertür. Dolores kreischte auf. Severus sah zu Sirius und zeigte zur Tür.

„Okay, Schätzchen" sagte Sirius, kam vom Sofa und streckte sich gähnend. „Danke für den Quickie. Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja mal wieder, aber rechne nicht damit, dass ich dich anrufe." Er ging auf alle Viere, und dann schüttelte Snuffles sein struppiges Fell und tappte gemächlich zur Tür, wobei seine Krallen ein hässliches Geräusch auf dem polierten Parkett verursachten. Dolores schluchzte. Kurz vor der Tür hielt Snuffles inne, beschnupperte angelegentlich eine Gipssäule mit einer möchtegerngriechischen Statue drauf, und hob lässig das Bein.

„Pads" sagte Remus in einem vollständig fruchtlosen Versuch, ernst zu bleiben. „Also, wirklich. Böser Hund."

Snuffles machte Sitz und schaute mit großen, feuchten Hundeaugen zu seinem Herrchen hinauf. Remus verbarg sein Grinsen hinter der Hand, ging in die Knie und kraulte ihm die Ohren, was Snuffles mit euphorischem Winseln und einem Schwanzwedeln belohnte, das den ganzen Hund erschütterte.

Ich warf einstweilen einen vorsichtigen Blick durch die Wohnzimmertür. Ich wusste, Dolores durfte mich nicht zu Gesicht bekommen, sobald ihr Gedächtnis gelöscht war, aber meine Neugier war stärker.

Dolores kroch auf allen Vieren durch die Scherben, ich sah Blut auf dem Parkett. Severus ragte über ihr auf wie der Tod persönlich. Er hatte seine Stimme magisch verändert, sie klang hohl und tief wie Wind, der durch ein altes Gemäuer streicht.

„_Obliviate_" murmelte er und zog einen langen, silbrigen Gedankenfaden direkt aus der Stirn der Werfröschin. Träge löste sich der Faden von der Spitze seines Stabes wie Rauch von einer Zigarette, kräuselte sich und löste sich in Nichts auf.

„Was ist passiert?" kreischte die Werfröschin. „Oh mein Gott! Hilfe! Überfall!"

Ich sah, wie Severus den mittlerweile behandschuhten Finger an die Lippen legte. Seinen Stab hatte er in kaum merklicher Bewegung im Ärmel verschwinden lassen. Der Mund der Werfröschin schnappte zu wie der einer Erstklässlerin.

„Leise" sagte Severus mit dieser seltsam verfremdeten Stimme, die mir einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Es sind ohnehin nur Sie und ich hier. Niemand hört Ihr Schreien."

„Wer sind Sie" flüsterte die Werfröschin.

„Ich bin der, dem Sie gehorchen werden" flüsterte Severus. „Ich bin der, der Ihre Geheimnisse kennt. Ich bin der, der alles weiß."

Die Werfröschin schluckte und starrte zu Severus hinauf.

„Sie waren nicht klug in der Auswahl Ihrer Feinde" flüsterte Severus. „Aber Sie werden aus Ihren Fehlern lernen, nicht wahr?"

Die Werfröschin nickte. Ihr rosa Kinn zitterte.

„Was wollen Sie von mir?" wimmerte sie.

„Nur ein paar Modifikationen Ihrer Werwolfpolitik" flüsterte Severus. „Kleine, unauffällige Modifikationen. Nichts Spektakuläres; wir wollen doch kein Aufsehen erregen."

„Ja" wimmerte die Werfröschin. „Tun Sie mir nichts, bitte!"

„Ihr Gejammer ekelt mich" zischte es hinter der Maske. „Stellen Sie es ein, oder ich modifiziere meine Pläne."

Die Werfröschin nickte und verschlang ihre Unterlippe in etwas wie einem verzweifelten Versuch, jedes Geräusch zu unterdrücken.

„Einstweilen lassen Sie die Sicherheitsbestimmungen für Werwölfe überarbeiten" sagte Severus. „Reduzieren Sie die Anforderungen auf ein erfüllbares Maß. Kein Werwolf soll gezwungen sein, die ministeriale Sicherheitseinrichtung zu benutzen, wenn er es nicht wünscht."

Remus hinter mir stellte das Kraulen ein und lehnte sich nach vorne, plötzlich wachsam.

„Und stellen Sie Mitarbeiter und Mittel bereit, um die Werwölfe bei der Installation zu unterstützen" sagte Severus.

„Wolfsbann" soufflierte Remus hinter mir, doch allein durch die Kraft seiner Gedanken schien er Severus nicht erreichen zu können, und sein Flüstern war viel zu leise.

„Ja" sagte Dolores einstweilen zitternd. „Noch etwas?"

„Wolfsbann! Wolfs-bann!"

„Nein" sagte Severus. „Nicht für heute."

„W-o-l-f-s…"

„Die Werwölfe schicken Sie, nicht wahr?" sagte Dolores.

„Irrtum Nummer Eins" sagte Severus. „Wie kommen Sie zu dem Schluss, jemand wie ich würde sich von wem auch immer _schicken _lassen. Irrtum Nummer Zwei: Wie kommen Sie zu dem Schluss, jemand wie Sie befände sich in der Position, um Fragen zu stellen?"

„Verzeihen Sie" flüsterte Dolores.

„Diesmal noch" sagte Severus und bewegte sich mit einem Rauschen seiner Roben rückwärts zur Tür. Dolores blieb keuchend und schluchzend auf allen Vieren inmitten der Reste ihres Tisches.

„Eines noch" sagte Severus, als er die Tür erreicht hatte. „Sie brechen den Kontakt zu Lucius Malfoy ab. Sie betrachten ihn nicht länger als nützliche Bekanntschaft. Ich bin nicht erfreut, wenn Sie weiter Umgang mit ihm pflegen."

„Wer sind Sie?" flüsterte Dolores, die offenbar all ihren Mut zusammen nahm.

„Ich bin der Rabenkönig" sagte Severus. „Sie hören von mir."

oooOOOooo

Wir sprachen alle durcheinander wie eine aufgeregte Schulklasse, als wir nach einigen Apparitions-Umwegen, die Moody für notwendig hielt, um unsere Spuren zu verwischen, wieder in Nummer Zwölf anlangten.

„Wooooooow!" schrie Tonks. „Das war soooo geeeeil! Severus, du bist ein Schätzchen!"

„Wie tief bin ich gesunken" murmelte Severus gequält und nahm die Maske ab.

„Das war absolut großartig" sagte ich. „Sie waren einzigartig. Ich hatte solche Angst vor Ihnen!"

„Es gehört nicht viel dazu, Sie einzuschüchtern" sagte er zu mir, eine Spur freundlicher.

„Ihr habt euch nicht an den Plan gehalten" sagte Moody finster.

„Dein Plan war Bullshit" teilte Sirius ihm mit. „Total öde. Wir haben ihn bloß ein bisschen aufgemotzt."

„Warum hast du nichts vom Wolfsbann gesagt?" fragte Remus. „Du weißt, dass man Wolfsbann-Wölfe von der Regelung ganz ausnehmen könnte."

„Und du weißt, dass du derzeit mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit der einzige Londoner Wolfsbann-Wolf bist" gab Severus zurück. „Wie offensichtlich hätte ich die Angelegenheit denn gestalten sollen? Aus diesem Grund ist auch dies hier hinfällig. Wie schade. Du hast dir solche Mühe damit gegeben."

Er zog ein Pergament aus den Falten seines Umhanges. Ich erkannte Dolores' Schrift.

„Schade, schade" sagte er sanft und zerriss das Pergament langsam, fast genüsslich, zwischen seinen langen, behandschuhten Fingern.

„He" sagte Remus empört. „Meine Bestimmungen! Die wollten wir in Umlauf bringen, ich dachte, Arthur könnte…"

„Denken ist gut" sagte Severus. „Zu Ende denken ist besser. Da haben wir also eine halbe Seite Sonderregelung für einen namentlich erwähnten Remus J. Lupin. Und wir haben den rätselhaften Besuch eines maskierten Fremden, nahezu zeitgleich. Was glaubst du, wie lange Dolores braucht, um in ihrem Froschkopf zwei und zwei zusammen zu zählen?"

„Ich dachte, wir erpressen sie" sagte Remus wütend. „Was ist denn der Sinn einer Erpressung, wenn nichts dabei heraus springt?"

„Tut es doch" sagte ich vorsichtig. „Wir können den Kampfring hoch nehmen. Und das mit den Sicherheitsvorkehrungen ist doch auch gut, oder nicht?"

„Das andere wäre besser gewesen" sagte Remus finster, schnappte Severus das zerrissene Pergament aus der Hand und knüllte es zu einem kleinen Ball.

„Sie wird bemerken, dass sie eine Gedächtnislücke hat" sagte Severus. „Und mein Ruf als exzellenter Legilimens ist weit verbreitet. Unglücklicherweise ist meine Bekanntschaft mit einem gewissen R. J. Lupin ebenfalls kein Geheimnis. Der Rabenkönig darf keinesfalls mit Lupin in Verbindung gebracht werden, denn von Lupin zu mir ist es nur ein geringer Schritt."

Remus starrte Severus an und knetete den Pergamentball.

„Hättet ihr euch mal alle an den Plan gehalten, wäre das nicht passiert" sagte Moody.

„Komm schon, Moony" sagte Sirius, schlang die Arme um Remus und zauste ihm auf offenbar nicht ganz schmerzfreie Art den Schopf. „Ich sag's nicht gern, aber der alte Giftmischer hat Recht. Wir machen es stückweise. Warte nur. In einem halben Jahr bist du Zaubereiminister."

„Als ob ich das jemals angestrebt hätte" sagte Remus, verzog das Gesicht und unternahm einen halbherzigen Versuch, aus Sirius' Zugriff zu flüchten.

„Sollen wir euch beide allein lassen?" fragte Tonks giftig.

„Tonksielein" sagte Sirius und grinste. „Sei großzügig. Es ist genug Sirius für alle da."

Remus stöhnte gequält.

„Ähm" sagte ich. „Haltet mich vielleicht für schwer von Begriff, aber ich muss noch ein paar Sachen erklärt bekommen. Zum Beispiel, was uns eine erpressbare Person im Ministerium nützt, wenn wir sie nicht erpressen, weil wir ja dabei in Erscheinung treten müssen?"

„Und für einen Augenblick dachte ich, Sie hätten begonnen, auf meinem Niveau zu denken" sagte Severus. „Selbstverständlich werden wir einen Vorteil aus unserem Wissen ziehen. Aber wir werden nicht dumm sein."

„Aha" sagte ich.

„Dolores wird unschwer erkennen können, dass der Rabenkönig zu Gunsten der Werwölfe handelt" sagte er. „Ein Minimum an Tarnung muss ich mir aufrecht erhalten, indem ich wenigstens keinen Hinweis darüber streue, dass ich mit einem bestimmten Werwolf fraternisiere."

„Hätten Sie ihr Gedächtnis einfach komplett gelöscht, bräuchten Sie gar keine Tarnung" sagte ich. „Moodys Plan, Sie erinnern sich?"

„Selbstverständlich" sagte er mit einer Stimme wie Schokoladeneis. „Aber welche Verschwendung einer hervorragenden Gelegenheit, oder nicht?"

„Vor allem für Sie selbst" sagte ich und wunderte mich, warum er sich so amüsierte. „Was war das eigentlich am Schluss? Das mit Malfoy?"

Ein Lächeln kräuselte seine Mundwinkel.

„Das, meine Liebe" sagte er, „tut hier nicht das Geringste zur Sache."

„Aha" sagte ich.

„Sie entschuldigen mich" sagte er. „Der Rabenkönig wird anderweitig erwartet."

„Schönen Abend noch, Majestät" sagte ich. Er nickte mir zu und war verschwunden.

Der Abend schien gut gelaufen für den Tränkemeister.


	13. Ende und Anfang

Ihr Lieben,

hier ist es nun tatsächlich, das finale Kapitel. Fertig und zu Ende und es fühlt sich ein bisschen traurig an, wie immer, wenn ein Text zu Ende geht.

Weil der Eindruck sich aufdrängt: Ja, ich bin selbst Lehrerin und habe mit „Härtefällen" gearbeitet.

Ein paar Anmerkungen zu möglicherweise unklaren Textpassagen (Zitate u.ä.) finden sich am Ende des Textes.

Meine weitere Planung, für alle, die es interessiert, sieht folgendermaßen aus: Ich werde mich ab jetzt parallel um ein seit langem unfertiges Jugendbuch-Projekt und um eine neue Fanfiction für Euch kümmern. Erwartet also mein nächstes Update nicht vor, sagen wir, Anfang oder Mitte März. Solltet Ihr Euch zwischenzeitlich mal nach dem Stand der Dinge erkundigen wollen, oder sonstige Fragen / Anregungen haben, dann mailt mir bitte gerne jederzeit.

Widmung: Dieses Kapitel geht an Claudia, meine liebe Freundin, die mir einen ganzen Nachmittag ihrer kostbaren Zeit gewidmet hat, um mit mir über die medizinisch-wissenschaftlichen Aspekte der Lykantrophie zu diskutieren, und was Schokoholismus möglicherweise damit zu tun hat.

Soundtrack: endlich mal Melissa. Ich meine Melissa Etheridge, für mich die größte Rockmusikerin aller Zeiten. Für's Besinnliche: „All the Way to Heaven" vom Album „Your Little Secret". Fürs Schwierige: "Don't you need" von ihrem ersten, dem legendären roten Album: "Melissa Etheridge".

So. Zum feierlichen Abschluss eine Runde Schoko-Pralinen-Trüffel-Torte für alle, und los geht es.

_Don't you need don't you want_

_Can't you taste it when you're alone_

_Don't you cry don't you feel_

_Sometimes I wonder if you are real_

_Don't you bleed_

_Don't you need?_

**DREIZEHNTES KAPITEL: ENDE UND ANFANG**

„Ich habe eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht" verkündete Tonks am Donnerstag abend. Es war schon dunkel draußen, und ein unangenehmer Wind schlug Regen gegen die Fensterscheiben. Meine Lieblings-Männer-WG und ich hatten eine kalte und unerfreuliche Stunde damit zugebracht, den verstopften Abzug des Ofens in Ordnung zu bringen, und jetzt, da es endlich warm wurde, kroch mir die Müdigkeit in die Glieder, was sich schlecht mit dem Klassenaufsatz zum Thema „Der ökologische Grundgedanke in der modernen Tränkeküche, oder wie wichtig ist eigentlich ein glückliches Huhn?" vertrug. Remus korrigierte mir voraus, er strich Rechtschreibfehler und unklare Formulierungen an, so dass ich mich nur noch um den Sinngehalt kümmern musste, aber schon das wurde von meinem bleischweren Gehirn als Zumutung empfunden.

„Du meine Güte" sagte Tonks und beugte sich mit kritischem Gesicht über den Tisch. Sie hatte zwei feuerrote, abstehende Zöpfe und Sommersprossen. „Ihr seht aus wie Zombies."

„Ist das jetzt die gute oder die schlechte Nachricht?" sagte Remus, ohne den Blick von seinem Aufsatz zu heben.

„Ihr solltet mal wieder eine Nacht zum Schlafen verwenden" sagte sie weise. „Schlafen wirkt Wunder."

„Ich schlafe" sagte ich in einer milden Version von Tränkemeisters Nähere-dich-und-du-stirbst-Tonfall. „Wie ein Stein. Aber ich stecke gerade bis zu den Ohren in der ersten Prüfungswelle des Jahres, falls du dir da irgendwas darunter vorstellen kannst."

„Und weil dieser Stapel heute noch korrigiert werden will, solltest du dich ein bisschen kurz fassen mit deinen Nachrichten, Miss Langstrumpf" sagte Remus. Ich grinste. Ich mochte es, wenn wir die gleichen Gedanken hatten.

„Sie sind kurz" teilte sie ihm mit. „Kurz und geringelt. Meine Socken. Falls es dich interessiert."

„Mäßig" sagte er.

„Wer interessiert sich für was?" fragte Sirius, der von draußen herein kam und Regen und Zigarettenrauch mitbrachte.

„Remus" sagte Tonks grinsend. „Für meine Unterwäsche."

„Hallo, Siiiii" flötete Remus.

„Hallo, Teeeh" flötete ich zurück, und wir küssten uns schmatzend.

„Ihr seid so böse" sagte Sirius.

„Wieso?" sagte Remus. „Wir entd nur die Vort der Komm mit Abk. Man ist so schn fert."

„Blödm" sagte Sirius, und Remus grinste und tunkte seinen Federkiel tief ins rote Tintenfass.

„Was ist nun mit den Neuigkeiten?" fragte ich.

„Ein paar Kollegen haben gestern den Wolfskampfkreis hops genommen" sagte Tonks.

Remus ließ seinen Federkiel fallen. Er rollte über den Aufsatz und hinterließ eine lange Spur dicker roter Tintenflecken, aber er bemerkte es nicht einmal.

„Miller, Hertz und ein paar andere" sagte Tonks. „Auf frischer Tat ertappt. Sie sind alle in Untersuchungshaft. Moody hat das richtig gut gemacht. Niemand hat auch nur eine Frage gestellt, woher er diese Informationen hatte."

„Die Formel?" sagte Remus. „Es war vereinbart, dass ich benachrichtigt werde."

„Das ist die schlechte Nachricht" sagte Tonks. „Die Jungs haben den Zauber auch nur gekauft. Sie haben die Formel gar nicht."

„Verflucht" sagte Remus tonlos.

„Ich weiß aber, von wem sie den Zauber haben" sagte Tonks. „Es ist ein Freak in Knockturn Alley. Nennt sich Großer Weißer Wolf Der Ständig Rumheult, oder so ähnlich. Hab's vergessen, aber er hat einen kleinen Traumfänger-Laden neben Hexenwerk & Teufelspech."

„Den kenn' ich" sagte ich. „Severus hat mich mal dorthin mitgenommen. Eine der wenigen Quellen für Bezoarpulver und Engelsträne."

„Der Traumfängerladen?" fragte Sirius erstaunt.

„Nein" sagte ich. „Hexenwerk, natürlich."

„Oh, Mist" sagte Remus. „Mist. Es tut mir leid. Ich hab' Tintenflecken auf den Aufsatz gemacht." Er wischte ein wenig mit dem Ärmel daran herum und griff dann nach seinem Stab.

„Vergiss es" sagte ich. „Es ist unlöschbare Tinte. Jack O'Connor wird es dir verzeihen."

„Ich brauche diese verfluchte Formel" sagte Remus und vergrub die Hände in den Haaren, als sei sein Kopf ihm plötzlich zu schwer.

„Das wissen wir" sagte Sirius. „Du sprichst von kaum etwas anderem."

„Wir holen sie uns eben von dem Schamanen-Freak" sagte ich. „Ist doch egal, von wem."

„Aber Weißer Heulender Wolf ist vielleicht nicht so kooperativ wie es einer wäre, der sich durch Herausgabe von Informationen eine mildere Strafe erkaufen möchte" sagte Remus. „Wenn er überhaupt kooperiert. Warum sollte er die Formel heraus geben?"

„Muss es denn die Formel sein?" fragte Tonks. „Die Spruchanwendung könnte ich kriegen."

„Die nützt aber nichts" sagte Remus finster. „Das ist wie Eintopf. Du kannst ihn erst nachkochen, wenn du weißt, was drin ist."

„Könnte von mir sein, der Vergleich" sagte ich.

„Ist doch kein Problem" sagte Sirius. „Großer Schwarzer Hund Der Mächtig Wütend Werden Kann stattet Weißem Wolf Der Besser Den Schwanz Einzieht gerne mal einen Besuch ab."

„Grauer Ziemlich Genervter Wolf sagt Nein" sagte Remus. „Der Besuch bei Umbridge war deine Dosis Risiko für dieses Jahr. Du hältst dich von Zauberlondon fern, verstanden?"

„Tränkelehrerin Die Nicht Fürs Kalauern Bezahlt Wird würde gerne diese Aufsätze fertig korrigieren" sagte ich. „Die müssen morgen an die Klasse zurück. Also entweder wir schaffen hier eine Umgebung, in der ich arbeiten kann, oder ich nehme mein Zeug und gehe zurück nach Hogwarts. Ich habe auch noch einen Job, verdammt."

„Entschuldige" sagte Remus sofort. „Du hast völlig Recht. Ich bin viel zu besessen von dieser Idee."

„Das hab' ich nicht gemeint" sagte ich unglücklich. „Ich kriege nur wirklich langsam ein Zeitproblem."

„Möchtest du zurück nach Hogwarts?"

„Nicht, wenn ich dann auf deine Korrekturdienste verzichten muss."

„Ist ja schon gut" sagte Sirius und nahm Tonks bei der Hand. „Wir suchen uns ein anderes Plätzchen in diesem gastlichen Haus. Wir wollen ja keinesfalls stören, wenn's bei euch romantisch wird."

„Prima" sagte ich. „Wir sehen uns dann später."

Sirius warf mir einen schockierten Blick zu, er hatte wohl ein „Nein, nein, bleibt nur" erwartet, aber ich fühlte in mir keine freien Kapazitäten für Höflichkeit, und so zog er maulend ab, Tonks im Schlepptau.

Niemand, der nicht schon mal einen Klassensatz mehr oder weniger bemühter Traktate zu immer demselben Thema korrigiert hat, weiß, wie lange sich das ziehen kann. Es war noch hell gewesen, als wir damit begonnen hatten. Am späten Abend waren wir fertig. Den letzten ertrug ich nur noch, indem ich ihn laut vorlas und Remus die Fehler entdecken ließ, die ich übersah. Ich machte mein Kürzel drunter, legte den Aufsatz auf den Stapel und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Waren das alle?" sagte ich. „Sag, dass vor mir die blanke Tischplatte ist. Bitte."

„Es waren alle" sagte Remus und ich hörte, wie er das Tintenfass zuschraubte. „Du solltest enger gefasste Aufgaben stellen. Ein paar Multiple-Choice-Fragen, und ein paar konkrete Aufgaben mit drei, vier Zeilen drunter, auf die sie ihre Antwort schreiben können. Die fassen sich kurz, wenn sie nicht mehr Platz haben."

„Multiple Choice ist aber doch trivial" sagte ich erschöpft.

„Kommt drauf an" sagte er. „Meine Multiple Choices waren gefürchtet. Man kann da schon was draus machen."

„Hm" murmelte ich.

„Du kannst natürlich auch weiterhin die Ergüsse von Jonathan Smith korrigieren, die einmal quer durch den Hydepark reichen" sagte er.

„Guter Punkt" sagte ich. „Und Jonathan Smith ist nicht mal der schlimmste."

„Siehst du" sagte er. „Was möchtest du jetzt? Essen? Ein Bad? Ein Bett?"

„In dieser Reihenfolge" murmelte ich.

„Warte" sagte er und rutschte von der Bank. „Ich seh' mal nach, was wir haben."

Die Auswahl belief sich auf eine angebrochene Packung Hundekekse, ein Glas Erdnussbutter, vertrockneten Toast, zwei Joghurts, deren Haltbarkeitsdatum seit einer Woche abgelaufen war, und einen Rest indisches Take-away in der Pappschachtel, das gestern schon nicht besonders gewesen war. Ich beschloss, das Abendessen ausfallen zu lassen und gleich zu Punkt zwei in der Liste überzugehen.

Ich verzichtete auf das geräumige Badezimmer im zweiten Stock und begnügte mich mit dem engen, schmalen, das direkt neben unserem Schlafzimmer lag. Ich war nicht mehr bereit, unnötige Wege in Kauf zu nehmen. Meine Schulter brannte und piekste, und der Verband hatte mich an einer blöden Stelle unterm Arm wund gerieben. Wir hatten noch nicht einmal Halbzeit bis zu den Weihnachtsferien, und ich fühlte mich hochgradig urlaubsreif.

Ich ließ Wasser ein und begann, mich auszuziehen. Es war kein Wunder, wenn ich es mir überlegte. Das vorletzte Wochenende war mit Remus' Entführung, einer Menge Gedankenleserei und einem erfrischenden Trip auf die Dächer der Schule alles andere als erholsam gewesen, und ein paar Stunden eingestreute Karibik konnten meine Energiebilanz nicht aus ihrem Tief heraus reißen. Dann hatte ich vier Tage post-operativ auf der Krankenstation verbracht, mich am Freitag zu Pomfreys Missfallen selbst entlassen, damit ich am Freitag Abend einem kleinen Einbruch im Nobelviertel von Zauberlondon beiwohnen konnte, hatte dann das Wochenende wie eine Besessene durchgearbeitet, um meinen Unterricht auf die Reihe zu kriegen und die durch mein Fehlen entstandenen Versäumnisse so gering wie möglich zu halten und war jetzt, am Montag Abend, vollständig aufgebraucht.

Ich stieg in die Wanne und legte mich stöhnend. Das Wasser brannte auf meiner wund gescheuerten Stelle, und ich legte mich ein wenig schief, um wenigstens die halb verheilte Einschusswunde zu verschonen. Satzfetzen über Pestizide in Fluoridentis-Lösungen, ethische Grundlagen in der Alraunzucht und die Unverwendbarkeit von Hühnereiern bei den in der Tränkeküche üblichen hohen Kochtemperaturen bewegten sich träge durch die zermatschte Masse, die einmal mein Gehirn gewesen war.

„Remus" sagte ich, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. „Reeeeeemus."

Er hatte sich unauffällig entfernt, nachdem er mir ein paar Handtücher gebracht hatte, und sich seitdem nicht mehr blicken lassen, ich nahm an, er glaubte, ich brauchte meine Ruhe. Was ja auch stimmte, aber wer wollte behaupten, dass Ruhe und Remus sich gegenseitig ausschlossen?

„Reeeeee…"

„Ja?"

„Wo bist du nur" murmelte ich und schaffte ein Blinzeln. Er stand auf der Türschwelle und lächelte ein bisschen.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest deine Ruhe" sagte er.

„Bingo" murmelte ich.

„Hm?"

„Ich habe Hunger. Warum könnt ihr nicht wie vernünftige Leute den Kühlschrank voll machen? Von euch geht wirklich nie einer einkaufen, oder?"

„Doch" sagte er. „Gelegentlich. Aber das Zeug ist immer so schnell weg. Ich bin einfach die Mengen nicht gewöhnt."

Ich arbeitete gegen ein Bild in meinem Gehirnmatsch: Ich sah Remus mit einer Packung Toast, einer Tüte Haferflocken und einem Apfel an der Supermarkt-Kasse stehen, in dem Glauben, damit den Wocheneinkauf zu erledigen. Ich sagte nichts. Alles, was den Tausch von Geld gegen Güter betraf, war dünnes Eis.

„Wir gehen mal gemeinsam einkaufen" sagte ich müde. „Hast du noch Schokolade?"

„Keine richtige" sagte er. „Nur noch mit Marzipan drin. Molly dachte, sie macht mir eine Freude."

„Marzipan ist prima" sagte ich. „Ich liebe Marzipan. Her damit."

Er ging und brachte mir die Schokolade, und weil meine Hände nass und seifig waren, ließ er sich neben der Wanne auf dem Boden nieder und fütterte mich stückchenweise. Es war Zartbitter mit Kirschmarzipan. Ich fand, ich hätte es schlimmer treffen können. Ich lehnte den Kopf gegen den Wannenrand und schloss die Augen.

„He" sagte er und küsste meine nasse Wange. „Nicht einschlafen. Erst im Bett schlafen."

„Okay" seufzte ich.

„Noch Marzipan?"

Ich öffnete den Mund, und er schob mir ein Stück zwischen die Lippen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du hast" sagte ich kauend. „Ich mag die."

„Es ist keine Frage der Qualität, sondern eine des Prinzips" erklärte er. „Ich hab' nichts gegen Marzipan. Nur etwas gegen Marzipan, das als Schokolade verkleidet daher kommt. Wenn ich Schokolade will, dann will ich Schokolade, und kein Marzipan."

„Aber sie ergänzen sich doch so gut" sagte ich. „Natürlich kann man auch Marzipan ohne Schokolade essen, aber beides zusammen ist doch… mehr als die Summe der Einzelteile. Ein gutes Team."

„Aber es soll kein Marzipan drin sein, wenn es von außen aussieht wie Schokolade" sagte er hartnäckig.

„Es gäbe keine Überraschungen mehr, wenn immer alles von außen gleich ersichtlich wäre" sagte ich.

„Es gibt Überraschungen, auf die man verzichten kann" sagte er.

„Das ist Ansichtssache" sagte ich.

„Sprechen wir noch von Schokolade?" sagte er.

„Ich weiß nicht" sagte ich. „Ich hatte da gerade diese großartige und ziemlich scharfsinnige Analogie im Kopf, aber vielleicht kommt mir das auch nur so vor, weil mein Gehirn so zermatscht ist von all den Aufsätzen."

„Letzteres" sagte er. „Eindeutig."

„Trotzdem finde ich Schokolade, in der nichts drin ist, manchmal ein bisschen langweilig" sagte ich.

„Ich nicht" sagte er. „Ich würde was drum geben, wenn ich einfach nur Schokolade sein könnte. Oh, Merlin."

„Was?"

„Ich hab's getan. Ich hab' mich auf dein Niveau runter gelassen."

„Willkommen" sagte ich. „Tut's sehr weh?"

„Lässt schon nach" sagte er und steckte sich ein Stück Marzipanschokolade in den Mund.

„Weißt du, was mich stört" sagte ich. „Du bist auf der falschen Seite der Badewanne."

„Bin ich das?" fragte er und leckte sich ein wenig Schokolade aus dem Mundwinkel.

„Ja" sagte ich. „Warum eigentlich?"

„Na ja" sagte er, räusperte sich verlegen und knisterte mit dem Silberpapier herum. „Ich könnte nicht für deine bitter benötigte Ruhe garantieren, wenn ich jetzt einsteige – falls du weißt, was ich meine."

„Mein Gehirn ist zermatscht" sagte ich. „Der Rest von Emilia funktioniert noch ganz gut."

„Versprich mir zuerst, dass du mich nicht mit schiefen Analogien quälst."

„Keine Analogien" schwor ich und hob eine nasse Seifenhand.

Ich sah ihm zu, wie er sich auszog und Stück für Stück die Spuren des Wolfes auf seinem Körper enthüllte. Ich hatte noch zu arbeiten an dem seltsam engen Gefühl, das mich von innen zuschnürte, wenn ich an die Zauberformel dachte, die zum beherrschenden Thema seiner Tage geworden war. Dann kam er zu mir, und ich spürte den Schauer, der über seinen Körper lief, als die Hitze des Wassers ihn traf.

„Liebe Güte" murmelte er. „Du magst es warm."

Er hatte sich hinter mich gesetzt und die Arme um mich geschlungen, und ich drehte mich unter erheblichen Verrenkungen in der Wanne, um ihn ansehen zu können. Mit den Fingerspitzen folgte ich der roten Narbe, die seinen Hals zeichnete und in ein Geflecht von flachen, silbrigen Spuren auf seiner Brust mündete, man konnte von dort bis hinunter auf seine Hüften gelangen wie über verschlungene Straßen.

„Lass das" sagte er ein wenig ungeduldig und machte eine ausweichende Bewegung, die in der engen Wanne zu nicht viel führte.

„Weißt du" sagte ich, „ich glaube, der Wolf wäre netter zu dir, wenn du netter zu ihm wärest."

„Emilia" sagte er. „Nicht."

„Er tut mir leid" sagte ich und küsste die rote Narbe. „Ich bin vielleicht ein bisschen weinerlich, weil ich so müde bin, aber ich denke da ständig an diesen armen Wolf, den niemand lieb hat, der immer nur herum gestoßen und angefeindet wird. Er ist vielleicht nur so wütend, weil er so traurig ist."

„Mir kommen die Tränen" sagte er und wich meinem Blick aus. Seine Hände verließen meinen Körper und hielten sich am Wannenrand, als wollte er sich jeden Augenblick hoch stemmen.

„Und jetzt muss er auch noch damit klar kommen, dass du ihn wegzaubern willst" sagte ich.

„Ich kann ihn nicht wegzaubern" sagte er gegen die Decke. „Ich kann ihn nur unterdrücken. So wie mit dem Wolfsbann, nur vollständiger."

„Das ist nicht viel besser" sagte ich. „Armer Wolf."

Er schüttelte den Kopf, gab etwas von sich, das zwischen hilflosem Lachen und Verzweiflung lag, und legte sich die nasse Hand über die Augen.

„Du weißt doch gar nicht, wovon du sprichst" sagte er. „Du hast doch keine Ahnung."

„Ich hab genug Ahnung, um eine Meinung zu haben" sagte ich. „Oder willst du mich erst beißen, damit ich wirklich mitreden kann? Dann nur zu. Beiß mich. Es ist für Severus sicher kein Aufwand, die doppelte Portion Wolfsbann zu machen."

„Was willst du?" fragte er. „Mich wütend machen? Meinen Glückwunsch. Das hast du geschafft."

„Du bist wütend, weil du weißt, dass ich recht habe" sagte ich.

„Der Wolf ist ein Monster" sagte er. „Wie oft muss ich das noch betonen."

„Aber das kannst du doch eigentlich gar nicht wissen" sagte ich. „Du kennst ihn doch gar nicht. Du erinnerst dich doch nicht an ihn, wenn er da war. Und wenn du Wolfsbann hast, ist er ja nicht er selbst, sondern irgendwie betäubt."

Er lehnte sich zurück gegen den Wannenrand, um meinem Blick auszuweichen.

„Frag mal Sirius" sagte ich. Ich wusste nicht, ob es klug war, aber mein Gehirn war nicht in der Lage, mehr als einen Inhalt gleichzeitig zu bearbeiten, und ich war gerade beim Thema. „Sirius kennt den Wolf. Und er mag ihn, das ist sicher. Er hat sich sogar eine Animagus-Form zugelegt, um besser mit ihm zusammen sein zu können."

„Sirius mag _mich_" sagte Remus. „Er hat es getan, um mir den Mond zu erleichtern. Und weil er es aufregend fand. _Und _weil er mich immer noch irgendwie für eine ulkige Art von Animagus hält. Er hat einfach nie begriffen, dass es kein Spaß ist."

„Glaub ich nicht" sagte ich. „Sirius ist manchmal ein bisschen doof, aber er ist nicht blöd."

„Hörst du dir eigentlich mal selber zu?" sagte er und verzog das Gesicht.

„Entschuldige" sagte ich und ließ den Kopf nach vorne gegen seine Schulter kippen. „Ich bin auf dem Niveau meiner Schüler angelangt."

„Warum eigentlich immer in der Badewanne?" fragte er mich. Ich spürte die Spannung in seinem Körper, aber immerhin legte er die Arme wieder um mich und versenkte seine Finger in meinen Haaren.

„Was?" sagte ich. „Niveau-Unterschreitungen?"

„Nein" sagte er. „Schwierige Themen. Du fängst immer in der Badewanne damit an."

Ich grinste schwach. „Versuch mal, davon zu laufen" sagte ich.

„Wie durchtrieben" sagte er. „Ab heute wird nur noch geduscht."

Ich bewegte mich plätschernd, und er schlang seine Arme fester um mich. Ich spürte, wie die Spannung wich und sich im warmen Seifenwasser auflöste. Und dann wurde es trotzdem unangenehm.

„Aua" sagte ich.

„Was?" sagte er.

„Dein Arm" sagte ich. „Auf meiner Schulter. Aua."

„Oh" sagte er und bewegte sich. „Entschuldige. Tut mir leid. Geht's wieder?"

„Mhm" sagte ich. „Küsschen drauf."

Wir küssten uns, und dann noch mal, und dann noch ein paar Mal öfter, länger, als es weh getan hatte, es war warm und glitschig und ein wenig seifig, und ich legte meine Hände auf die Wolfsspuren, und er ließ es geschehen.

„Ich will dich auch was fragen" sagte er, gerade als ich beschlossen hatte, einen Vorstoß unter die Wasseroberfläche zu unternehmen, um zu sehen, wie die Dinge so – nein. Nicht standen. Sich verhielten.

„Hm?" sagte ich. Es war ja vielleicht schnell erledigt.

„Ich weiß, dass du sehr belastet bist" sagte er, „aber ich hätte gerne deine Hilfe, wenn es geht. Ich würde gerne lernen, wie man einen Computer bedient."

„Erst der Kugelschreiber, jetzt das" sagte ich. „Und morgen willst du Führerschein machen."

„Warum auch nicht" sagte er. „Wenngleich mir ein Auto bei der Erstellung einer Internetseite wenig hilft, so weit ich informiert bin."

„Wozu brauchst du eine Internetseite?"

„Ich habe da so eine Idee. Eine Projektidee. Schon seit einer Weile. Ich denke, Internet könnte ein gutes Kommunikationsmedium sein. Vor allem, wenn es sich um Kommunikation handelt, die, sagen wir, am Ministerium vorbei laufen soll."

„Ein Geheimbund der Werwölfe" sagte ich erstaunt.

„Nicht ganz" sagte er. „Ich dachte an eine Schule."

„Eine Schule? Für Werwölfe?"

„Für Wolfskinder" sagte er und lächelte. „Eine Wohnzimmerschule, Emilia. Streich das Schloss aus deiner Vorstellung. So viele Wolfskinder gibt es in London glücklicherweise auch nicht."

„Aha" sagte ich und rieb mir bei dem Versuch, Seife aus meinen Augen zu kriegen, neue hinein. Er fasste aus der Wanne und fischte ein Handtuch vom Hocker, das er mir gab.

„Die Idee existiert schon seit längerem, unterschwellig" sagte er. „Lykantrophe Kinder und Jugendliche haben überhaupt nur irgendeine Chance im Leben, wenn sie gut ausgebildet sind. Aber das sind sie nicht, in den meisten Fällen. Ich habe ein bisschen Recherche betrieben zu dem Thema. Mit Leuten geredet. Die wenigsten Wolfskinder gehen überhaupt zur Schule. Die meisten leben in chaotischen Verhältnissen, allein schon weil die Eltern zumeist lykantroph sind und ihre Infektion übertragen haben."

„Was" sagte ich entsetzt und ließ das Handtuch sinken. „Du meinst – Eltern beißen ihre eigenen Kinder?"

„Kommt immer wieder vor" sagte er. „Gar nicht mal aus Aggression oder Wut. Aber Wolfswelpen werden im Rudel auf ihren Platz verbissen, damit sie gehorchen. Zu ihrem eigenen Schutz. Wenn sich da Instinktverhalten auf eine enge häusliche Situation überträgt, ist ein Unfall schneller passiert, als du glaubst."

„Oh" sagte ich.

„Meine Ängste sind nicht so vollständig aus der Luft gegriffen, weißt du" sagte er.

„Hm" sagte ich und schaute hinunter auf das Handtuch, das ich in meinem Schreck ins Wasser getaucht hatte, wo es nun zwischen uns trieb wie eine große, flauschige Qualle.

„Mein Lebenslauf ist ziemlich einzigartig unter Werwölfen" sagte er. „Geregeltes Elternhaus, stabile Verhältnisse, gute Grundlagenbildung, weil meine Eltern mich selbst unterrichten konnten. Allein nur deshalb konnte ich nach Hogwarts gehen. Selbst wenn ich alle Londoner Wolfskinder nach Hogwarts schicken könnte, könnte man sie dort nicht aufnehmen. Hogwarts ist eine weiterführende Schule, und den Wolfskindern fehlt es ja nicht nur am Schreiben und Rechnen, sondern auch an Dingen wie Disziplin und Durchhaltevermögen. Die meisten von ihnen kennen nicht mal einen geregelten Tagesablauf. Das muss man ihnen alles beibringen, bevor sie überhaupt nach Hogwarts oder auf eine andere Schule gehen können."

„Okay" sagte ich. „versteh' ich. Und wie willst du sie einrichten, deine Wohnzimmerschule? Du brauchst ein Wohnzimmer. Und Lehrkräfte. Und Lehrmittel. Bücher und so."

„Du meinst, ich brauche Geld" sagte er.

„Öhm" sagte ich. „Ja. Es klingt nicht gerade so, als könnten die Eltern deiner zukünftigen Schüler mächtig Schulgeld abdrücken."

„Wohl kaum" sagte er. „Sirius hat mir Geld angeboten. Als wir einzogen, haben wir alles, was im Haus Silber war, aussortiert und in einer Kiste auf dem Speicher verstaut. Allein damit kämen wir auf ein paar tausend Galleonen, wenn wir es vernünftig verkaufen. Es sind ein paar alte Sachen darunter, die Sammlerwert haben."

„Du hast mit ihm schon drüber gesprochen?" sagte ich und versuchte, beiläufig zu klingen.

„In groben Zügen" sagte er. „Es ist traurig. Wir haben hier ein Haus mit mehr Wohnzimmern, als wir jemals nutzen können, aber wir können niemanden rein lassen. Eine schreckliche Verschwendung, aber ich werde wohl tatsächlich etwas mieten müssen."

„Versteh mich nicht falsch" sagte ich. „Ich will keinesfalls als Spielverderber auftreten, aber dieses Projekt klingt nicht danach, als könnte es sich jemals finanziell selbst tragen. Was ist denn, wenn alle Silberkisten und Antiquitäten in Nummer Zwölf verkauft sind? Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass Sirius ja auch noch was braucht, wovon er leben kann, und das auf unbestimmte Zeit."

„Ja" sagte er. „Du hast völlig Recht. Es wird auf Dauer nicht ohne ein paar Geldgeber funktionieren. Wenn ich Glück habe, kann ich die mir mit der Zeit erschließen. Es werden schließlich nicht nur arme Leute gebissen. Die reichen treten nur nicht so in Erscheinung, die können sich in ihren Häusern verkriechen und vom Vermögen leben."

„Und wenn du Pech hast?"

„Dann wird das Projekt verhungern" sagte er. „Aber dann habe ich es wenigstens versucht. Und wer weiß, welche Möglichkeiten sich vielleicht über das Wolfs-Netzwerk auftun, von denen wir heute noch keine Ahnung haben. Im Idealfall ist das Black'sche Tafelsilber nur eine Anschubfinanzierung."

Ich sah ihn an. Er hatte sich in Eifer geredet. Seine Augen waren wach und strahlend, und er gestikulierte beim Sprechen, wie er es selten tat, üblicherweise hielt er seine vernarbten Hände sorgfältig aus dem Blick. Eine Spannung und Begeisterung ging von ihm aus, die ich sehr sexy fand.

„Bücher kann ich vielleicht über Dumbledore bekommen" sagte er. „Er hat Kontakte zu anderen Schulleitern, und vielleicht gibt es hier und da noch einen älteren Klassensatz, der nicht mehr benötigt wird. Ich habe lieber älteres Lehrmaterial als gar keines. Ansonsten arbeiten wir mit einer Tafel und Hefteinträgen. Altmodisch, geht aber immer."

„Wir?" sagte ich und lächelte.

„Bewerbungen für ehrenamtliche Lehraufträge werden immer entgegen genommen" sagte er und brachte seine Hände endlich wieder auf meine Haut, wo sie hin gehörten.

„Was willst du den Wolfskindern beibringen?" fragte ich, das Gesicht an seiner Schulter. Ich war nur noch halb bei der Sache, meine Lippen fanden seinen Hals und die empfindliche Stelle zwischen Kinn und Ohr.

„Kommt drauf an" sagte er und ich hörte, wie sein Atem den Rhythmus wechselte. „Mit der Lykantrophie vernünftig umzugehen, zuallererst. Ansonsten… je nach Vorbildung. Lesen, Schreiben, Rechnen… hmmmm… Literatur… Geschichte… Latein…"

„Latein find ich sexy" murmelte ich. „Sag mir was auf Latein."

„Wie bitte?" sagte er und lachte.

„Sag mir was auf Latein" flüsterte ich und küsste seine unrasierte Wange.

„Amo te" sagte er mir ins Ohr.

„Ja" sagte ich und ließ meine Hände an seinen Hüften entlang unter Wasser gleiten. „Ich dich auch. Weiter. Was längeres."

„Es ist schwierig, nachzudenken, unter diesen Bedingungen" sagte er, und seine Stimme bekam den kleinen Knacks, der mir sagte, dass ihm gefiel, was ich da mit ihm machte.

„Streng dich an" sagte ich, Lippen an seinem Ohr, und er lachte.

„Warte" sagte er. „Da gibt's was. Ich hab's gleich. In trutina mentis… mmmhh… irgendwas… blablabla… und so weiter… ohh… es würde helfen, wenn du… deine Hände dort weg nehmen würdest…"

„Soll ich?"

„Nein!"

Ich lachte und behielt meiner Hände dort, mein Interesse an Latein schwand ohnehin in dem Maße, in dem seine Hingabe wuchs. Er legte den Kopf zurück auf den Wannenrand und zeigte mir den hellen, verletzlichen Hals, während er gegen meine Hand drängte, und seine Zähne vergruben sich in seiner Unterlippe, bis ich ihn küsste, weil ich es nicht mehr mit ansehen konnte. Und wieder einmal war es magisch, wie er wusste, wann er seine Hände wo auf mich legen musste, es gab einen inneren Gleichklang zwischen uns, der durch nichts zu stören war, nicht durch Müdigkeit und nicht durch Wasser, das kalt wurde und sich platschend über den Wannenrand ergoss, und obwohl ich wusste, dass es Leichtsinn und unangebracht und viel zu zeitig war, achtete ich doch sorgfältig darauf, dass wir beide unsere Verhütungszauber vergaßen.

Dann wurden die Wellen flacher in der Wanne und verliefen sich zu einem sanften Kräuseln der Wasseroberfläche, und ich strandete schlapp wie ein nasses Handtuch auf meinem Wolf.

„Hmmmm" machte er an meinem Ohr. „Geht das auch mit Französisch? Französisch kann ich fließend."

„Gut zu wissen" murmelte ich. „Ich liebe französisch."

„Honi soit qui mal y pense" sagte er an meinem Ohr.

„Hm?" sagte ich.

"Nichts" sagte er und grinste. „Ich glaube, wir haben die Schokolade ertränkt."

Ich spähte über den Wannenrand. „So würde ich das nicht sagen" sagte ich. „Sie schwimmt noch. Man könnte sie sogar noch essen, wenn man sich an der Seife nicht stört."

„Arme Schokolade" sagte er. „Behalten wir sie in ehrender Erinnerung, als eine Schokolade, die ihr Bestes gegeben hat, obwohl sie mit Marzipan gefüllt war. Sie hat ihr schweres Los standhaft getragen wie ein… eine… wie eine Schokolade."

Ich entbot der tapferen Schokolade einen nassen Salut und lehnte mich zurück gegen meinen Wolf. Ich versuchte, die Seife zu ignorieren, die mir in den Augen brannte, und die Tatsache, dass mir im abgekühlten Wasser schnell kalt wurde und dass es wohl über kurz oder lang unvermeidlich sein würde, sich zu bewegen. Und dann gab es wieder diese magische Gedankenübertragung, die ganz ohne Legilimantik funktionierte, oder vielleicht war auch nur meine Gänsehaut unübersehbar, jedenfalls sagte er „_Incendio_" und deutete er mit dem Zeigefinger ins Wasser, das sich augenblicklich erhitzte.

„Wow" murmelte ich. „Falls du das getan hast, um mich zu beeindrucken: Ich bin beeindruckt."

„Danke schön" sagte er.

„Ich dachte, stablose Magie funktioniert nur im Notfall" sagte ich.

„Ist einer" sagte er und küsste meine Stirn. „Mädchen friert. Notfall."

„Mhm" sagte ich. „Mädchen hat Seife im Auge. Auge wahrscheinlich rot wie Kaninchen. Auch Notfall?"

„Lieber nicht" sagte er. „Man muss die eigenen Grenzen kennen. Wäre doch schade, wenn du enden würdest wie Moody."

„Aber du würdest mich trotzdem noch lieben? Oder geht es dir etwa nur um meinen makellosen Modelkörper? Was lachst du?"

„Ich – aua. Nicht kneifen! Ich liebe dich. Ich würde dich auch lieben, wenn du enden würdest wie… wie… mir fällt keine Steigerung zu Moody ein."

„Dolores?"

„Du solltest nicht zu viel verlangen. Ich bin auch nur ein Mensch. Halbmensch. Halbmensch mit menschenähnlicher Intelligenz."

„Schon gut" sagte ich. „Damit kann ich leben. Erklär mir doch lieber noch mal den Teil mit dem Internet. Wozu brauchst du eine Webseite?"

„Vor allem, um an die Muggel-Werwölfe zu gelangen" sagte er. „Die sind am ärmsten dran. Und am gefährlichsten, ohne die Möglichkeit, Schutzzauber zu sprechen."

„Und du meinst, Werwolf Muggelmüller setzt sich zwischen den Monden mal an den PC und surft nach ein paar Infos?"

„Warum nicht? Muggel gehen wegen allem ins Internet. Und was soll Werwolf Muggelmüller sonst tun? Zu seinem Hausarzt gehen? Herr Doktor, ich glaube, ich habe da ein kleines pelziges Problem…"

„Hm. Da ist was dran. Aber was ist mit den Zauberern? Die gehen nicht ins Internet."

„Was ja genau einer der Vorteile ist. Ich gedenke nämlich nicht, diese Organisation irgendwo anzumelden, ganz davon zu schweigen, einem der anderen Wölfe eine Registratur zu empfehlen."

Ich sagte nichts. Ich strich mit den Fingerspitzen über das bläulich-schwarze Tattoo, das seinen Unterarm verunstaltete, und er legte den Kopf an meine Schulter und ließ seinen Atem über meinen Hals gehen. Es war das erste Mal überhaupt, dass ich ihn dort berühren durfte. Dann bewegte er sich, und meine Finger rutschten ab. Der Moment war vergangen, und als er sprach, klang seine Stimme nahezu unverändert.

„Zu Zauberer-Werwölfen kann ich auf herkömmliche Weise Kontakt knüpfen. Ich weiß, wo sie sich bewegen. Und wenn sich erst einmal einige zusammen gefunden haben, kann ich ihnen die Kommunikation übers Internet beibringen. Falls du es mir vorher beibringst."

„Natürlich" sagte ich. „Ich hab' zwar noch nie eine Internetseite gemacht, aber so schwer kann das nicht sein. Es gibt Bücher zu dem Thema, und Programme. Das kriegen wir hin. Weißt du denn schon einen Namen?"

„Sirius nennt es die Moonyschule" sagte er. „Ein bisschen unglücklich, wie ich finde, aber es hat sich irgendwie in meinem Gehirn fest gesetzt."

„Dann belassen wir es dabei, bis auf weiteres" schlug ich vor.

„Was kostet denn ein Computer?" fragte er.

„Das ist nicht das Problem" sagte ich. „Meine Eltern haben meinen alten Rechner eingelagert, den können sie mir schicken. Ich wusste ja, dass ich ihn in Hogwarts nicht betreiben kann, da hab ich ihn gar nicht mit umgezogen. Ich bezweifle nur, dass wir ihn hier mit reiner Magie zum Laufen kriegen, und schon gar nicht ins Internet. Dafür braucht man ein Telefonkabel."

„Ich werde eine Muggelwohnung mieten" sagte er. „Mit Strom und Telefon und allem. Dann ist auch der Kulturschock für die Muggelwölfe nicht so groß."

„Du hast das ja schon bis ins Detail durchdacht" sagte ich erstaunt.

„Natürlich" sagte er und grinste. „Ich bin ein gründlicher Mensch. Oder, wie Sirius sagen würde, ein Erbsenzähler."

Ich lachte über diese Siriusbezeichnung, und dann küssten wir uns, lange und zufrieden, und ich staunte, denn meine Zukunft fühlte sich plötzlich ganz anders an, hell und freundlich, und ein Gewicht war von meiner Brust genommen.

oooOOOooo

Und dann kam doch noch ein dickes Ende in Form einer Ministeriumseule, die mir tags darauf mit der Frühstückspost einen amtlich aussehenden Brief in die Cornflakes fallen ließ.

„Mist" sagte ich, fischte ihn raus und schüttelte die Milch von dem steifen Pergament. „Oh Mist, oh Mist."

„Vorsichtig" sagte Severus neben mir ärgerlich und brachte seinen bauschigen Ärmel in Sicherheit. „Die Eulen sind schon Ärgernis genug. Was haben Sie da?"

„Post vom Ministerium" sagte ich und brach das Siegel mit einem mehr als mulmigen Gefühl. Ich las und spürte gleichzeitig, wie mir die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich.

„Oh, Mist" sagte ich.

„Sie wiederholen sich" bemerkte Severus.

„Die laden mich vor" sagte ich. „Wegen der Verwicklung meines – meines Schutzbefohlenen mit der Registriernummer bla-laber-schwätz in einen unklaren Fall von illegalem Glücksspiel – _Glücksspiel_? Die ticken doch wohl nicht richtig?"

Severus stieß mich in die Seite und warf der Kollegin Vector einen finsteren Blick zu, die ihr Brötchen hatte sinken lassen und nun interessiert zu uns hinüber sah.

„Außerdem wird ihm vorgeworfen" las ich mit gedämpfter Stimme vor. „Widerstand gegen die Staatsgewalt. Tätlicher Angriff auf staatliche Bedienstete. Flucht und Tatverschleierung."

Ich sah auf und starrte Severus an.

„Hhhh" sagte ich. „Panik. Panik. Panik."

"Schluss" sagte er und nahm mir den Brief ab. „Beruhigen Sie sich gefälligst. Sie vergessen wohl, welche Möglichkeiten uns neuerdings zur Verfügung stehen."

„Sie meinen…" sagte ich und widerstand der Versuchung, mich an seinen Ärmel zu klammern wie eine Ertrinkende.

„Ich meine" sagte er gedämpft, „dies ist ein Fall für den Rabenkönig."

„Ich dachte, der Rabenkönig wollte sich nicht für die Belange einzelner Werwölfe einsetzen" sagte ich verzweifelt. „Tarnung und so."

„Falls Sie im vorliegenden Fall keine Veranlassung sehen, von diesem Grundsatz abzuweichen, teilen Sie es mir getrost mit" sagte Severus. „Ich werde es nämlich nicht ohne Not tun."

„Doch" sagte ich schnell. „Weichen Sie ab. Ich bitte Sie. Ich glaube, es ist echt ganz dringend nötig."

„Ich teile Ihre Einschätzung" sagte er. „Wenngleich ich es bedaure."

„Severus" sagte ich, „ich werde Ihnen ewig dankbar sein."

Er tippte sich mit dem scharf gefalteten Ministeriumspergament gegen das Kinn und sah mich über seinen strengen Stehkragen hinweg an.

„Ich weiß" sagte er. „Und nun entschuldigen Sie mich."

Unter dem erstaunten Blick von Professor Vector schob er seinen Stuhl zurück und verließ mit wehender Robe die Große Halle.

Vermutlich zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte der Schule kam an diesem Morgen Professor Snape zu spät zum Unterricht.

oooOOOooo

Der Mittwoch Nachmittag fand mich nicht etwa dort, wo ich hingehörte, an meinem Schreibtisch, Nase in meiner Vorbereitung, sondern in Diagon Alley, wo Nebel und Nieselregen das spärliche Licht zwischen den hohen, engen Häusern vollends zu einer trüben Brühe gerinnen ließen. Ich zog meinen Umhang fester und sah mich um. Ich hatte ausnahmsweise darauf geachtet, wie eine Hexe auszusehen, nicht wie ein Muggel, und so fiel ich ausnahmsweise auch nur dadurch auf, dass ich im Weg stand. Das Wetter hielt die Einwohner von Zauber-London keineswegs vom Shopping ab, und rund um mich herrschte ein steter Fluss von farbenfrohen Roben, ulkigen Hüten, dicken, unter den Arm geklemmten Paketen und bellenden, jaulenden, piepsenden, quiekenden, krächzenden tierischen Begleitern. Die Tierliebe des durchschnittlichen englischen Zauberers schien keine Grenzen zu kennen. Ich war fast sicher, eine alte Dame mit einem kleinen Krokodil an der Leine gesehen zu haben, als mein unsichtbarer Begleiter mir einen energischen Schubs verpasste, der mich in Richtung einer noch engeren, noch dunkleren Gasse voran brachte. Das Straßenschild war abgebrochen, es war nur ein KN und ein halbes O übrig, und ich fragte mich, ob wich wirklich wissen wollte, unter welchen Umständen ein Straßenschild abbrach. Die Gasse war abschüssig und wand sich zwischen den schmutzigen, schiefen Fassaden wie eine krumme Krähenwurzel. Die Dächer schienen sich nach vorne zu neigen, um den Himmel auszuschließen, und so hatte ich das ungute Gefühl, mich in eine Höhle zu bewegen, ohne zu wissen, was vielleicht darin wohnte. Ich vergrub die Hände in den Manteltaschen, schob das Kinn nach vorne und marschierte voran. Es waren nicht mehr als hundert Meter bis zu Hexenwerk & Teufelspech, und ich hatte den Weg mit Severus schon einmal unbeschadet überstanden. Ich fühlte mich beobachtet, als ich die dunklen, verhängten und verriegelten Erdgeschossfenster passierte, und eine heiße Welle schwappte über mich, als ich hinter mir _Schritte_ hörte, bis eine unsichtbare Hand auf meiner Schulter mich daran erinnerte, dass Schritte genau das waren, was da hinter mir sein sollte.

Ich passierte Hexenwerk & Teufelspech und sah mich um. Ein tiefer, dunkler Hauseingang führte in einen tristen Hinterhof. An der Hauswand hatte man ein schiefes, kaum leserliches Schild angebracht. Ich rückte meine Brille zurecht und las mit einiger Mühe:

„Traumfang. Inhaber: Jones. Hinterhof rechts."

Die unsichtbare Hand auf meiner Schulter schob mich vorwärts, und ich gehorchte und brachte den engen Durchgang hinter mich. Der Hinterhof war schmutzig und bot paradiesische Zustände für eine Großfamilie fetter Ratten, deren durchdringendes Fiepen mir alle Haare aufstellte. Mein unsichtbarer Begleiter gab ein tiefes Knurren von sich, das nur mit viel Mühe noch als menschlich einzuordnen war, und ich eilte vorwärts und stieß eine schmale Ladentür auf, ehe tierische Instinkte die Kontrolle übernehmen konnten.

Das Glockenspiel am Eingang klingelte heftig. Ein betäubender Geruch von Räucherstäbchen und Tabak schlug mir entgegen. Die Luft war heiß und verbraucht. Ein schmaler Durchgang lag vor mir, der sich nach einigen Schritten in einen halbdunklen Raum öffnete, und ich schrak zurück, als ich mich plötzlich mit einer dunklen, verzerrten Fratze konfrontiert sah, die mich mit aufgerissenem Mund anstarrte. Ich stieß gegen meinen unsichtbaren Begleiter und fühlte seine Hände auf meinen Schultern.

„Was ist los?" flüsterte er besorgt.

„Nichts" keuchte ich. „Eine Maske. Nur eine Maske. Da, an der Wand."

Auf den zweiten Blick war der schmale Durchgang nur deshalb so schmal, weil er mit allen möglichen skurrilen und gruseligen Dingen vollgestopft war: Da gab es ein Tischchen, dessen Platte auf einer hölzernen Verschlingung geschnitzter menschlicher Körper ruhte, mit Tierfellen bespannte Stühle, eine Wasserpfeife, deren Mundstück wie eine aufgespreizte Kobra gearbeitet war, die fast lebensgroße Holzstatue eines kriegerisch drein blickenden Indianers, eine Armvoll gefährlich aussehender Speere in einem Schirmständer und ein Zauberschach, auf dem sich die indianisch aussehenden Figuren zum Spaß selbst bekriegten, ohne dass Spieler daran saßen.

Ich schob mich vorsichtig an dem Holzkrieger vorbei, ich war nicht sicher, ob seine Augen mir nicht doch folgten, und duckte mich unter einer staubigen Auswahl an Traumfängern hindurch in das, was ich für den Verkaufsraum hielt. Das Sammelsurium skurriler Gegenstände fand hier seine Fortsetzung und kulminativen Höhepunkt. Der ambitionierte Selfmade-Ethnozauberer konnte hier vom australischen Regenmacher über afrikanische aussehende Trommeln, aufgespannte und tätowierte Häute von, ich wollte nicht wissen, welchen Lebewesen, Wurzeln, Woodoopuppen, Elefantenzähnen, Schellenbändern, Räucherwerk, Federkopfputz bis hin zum kleinen Allzweck-Wohnzimmer-Altar, der vermutlich auch als Nachttischchen zu gebrauchen war, alles erstehen, wofür das Geld reichte.

Ich sah mich um.

„Ähm" sagte ich und räusperte mich. „Hallo…?"

Der Federkopfputz bewegte sich. Es war ein Gesicht drunter, das mir jetzt erst auffiel, braun und faltig wie altes Leder, und dunkle Augen blinzelten mich an. Ein kleines, knorziges Männlein, das seinen Kopfputz mit der Würde eines Sitting Bull trug, erhob sich von einem fellbezogenen Hocker und zeigte mir lächelnd ein gelbes Gebiss.

„Was kann ich tun für Weiße Frau?" sagte er.

Ich räusperte mich erneut. Ich hatte den Kontakt zu meinem unsichtbaren Begleiter verloren. Ich sah mich nervös um, aber ich konnte nirgends eine Spur seiner Anwesenheit entdecken.

„Äh" sagte ich. „Ja. Hi. Ich suche – sind Sie – Mr. Jones?" Indiana Jones? Ich hatte in den achtziger Jahren zu viel Zeit im Kino verbracht. Ich verbiss mir ein Grinsen.

„Weißer Wolf Der Mit Dem Präriewind Singt" sagte er. „Das ist der Name, der mir gegeben wurde."

„Okay" sagte ich lahm und fragte mich, wie ich mir das merken sollte. „Dann… also. Ich bin hier in einer… heiklen Angelegenheit."

„Lass mich sehen, weiße Frau" sagte er und näherte sich mir. Er ging mir gerade bis zum Kinn, was mich massiv irritierte, ich war es nicht gewöhnt, zu Erwachsenen hinunter zu sehen.

„Ein Liebeszauber ist nicht, was du brauchst" sagte er und blinzelte zu mir hinauf. „Liebe schlägt stark in deinem Herzen."

„Äh" sagte ich verwirrt. „Ja. Danke."

„Ein Fruchtbarkeitszauber, dann?" fragte er. „Bauch ist leer von weißer Frau."

„Ich hatte kein Mittagessen, falls Sie das meinen" sagte ich. „Und um das andere kümmere ich mich schon selbst, besten Dank."

Er machte einen Schritt rückwärts und fixierte mich mit seinen kleinen schwarzen Äuglein.

„Weiße Frau soll sich setzen" sagte er und deutete auf den Hocker. „Sie soll Tee trinken mit Weißem Wolf Der Mit Dem Präriewind Singt."

„Ähm" sagte ich, „okay" und setzte mich gehorsam. Indiana Jones verschwand im hinteren Bereich seines Verkaufsraumes, ich hörte Geschirr klappern. Ich fragte mich, woher er das mit meinem Bauch wusste, oder ob er nur glücklich geraten hatte, dann kam er wieder und reichte mir einen tönernen Becher, aus dem es dampfte. Ich roch Salbei, Melisse und Beifuß, eine dunkle, beruhigende Mischung. Ich blies darüber und nahm einen winzigen Schluck, während Indiana Jones sich mir gegenüber im Schneidersitz niederließ, jeder Zoll ein stolzer, aus einem Karl-May-Film entlaufener Nebendarsteller.

Ich wagte die Flucht nach vorne, ehe er das Rätselraten in eine neue Runde gehen ließ.

„Es geht um einen Wolf" sagte ich. „Um einen Werwolf. Ich habe gehört, Sie sind ein Experte auf dem Gebiet?"

„Die Tiergeister sprechen zu Weißem Wolf Der Mit Dem Präriewind Singt" sagte er mit bedächtigem Nicken.

„Das ist schön" sagte ich. „Und Sie haben diesbezüglich auch Zauber entwickelt?"

„Die Tiergeister zu rufen" sagte er. „Weißer Wolf Der Mit Dem Präriewind Singt kann das tun. Es ist vermutlich das, was Weiße Frau als Zauber bezeichnen würde. Möchte Weiße Frau den Wolf rufen?"

„Nein" sagte ich eilig. „Danke. Lieber nicht."

„Weiße Frau fürchtet den Wolf" sagte er und sah mich listig lächelnd an.

„Das gehört doch gar nicht hierher" sagte ich.

„Liebe und Furcht können Schulter an Schulter gehen wie Zwillingsbüffel" sagte er.

„Äh" sagte ich verwirrt. „Ja. Müssen Sie das tun, eigentlich? Dieses Indianer-Dings. Ich hatte eigentlich nur eine Frage…"

„Weiße Frau weiß nicht, was sie will" sagte er weise.

„Naja, doch" sagte ich. „Zumindest… bevor ich hier rein kam… hatte ich durchaus eine Vorstellung."

„Weiße Frau soll nicht zerstören, was sie liebt" sagte er.

„Danke für den Tip" sagte ich, leicht entnervt.

„Mann und Wolf, Wolf und Mann" sang er mit schief gelegtem Kopf. „Eine Seele, ein Geist, ein Lied."

„Schön wär's" sagte ich spontan und bemerkte erst hinterher, wie tief mir meine eigenen kleinen Worte ins Herz schnitten.

„Möchte Weiße Frau den Wolf rufen?" fragte er erneut.

„Nein" sagte ich und kämpfte erstaunlicherweise gegen eine kleine Versuchung. „Ich möchte mit Ihnen über diesen Zauber sprechen, mit dem Sie – den Wolf rufen, wie Sie es bezeichnen. Ich bin – bekannt – mit einem Werwolfsforscher, der sich sehr für die arithmantischen Grundlagen des Zaubers interessiert. Er lässt fragen, ob Sie bereit wären, diese ihm zu überlassen, und welche Gegenleistung Sie dafür verlangen würden?"

„Weißer Wolf Der Mit Dem Präriewind Singt versteht nichts von arithmagischen Grundlagen" sagte er und setzte wieder dieses listige Lächeln auf. Ich verzichtete darauf, ihn zu korrigieren, und brachte meine Erwiderung an, ehe er wieder in Indianer-Blabla verfallen konnte.

„Die Grundlagen des Zaubers" sagte ich. „Aufzeichnungen. Entwicklungsgeschichte. Irgendetwas."

„Weißer Wolf Der Mit Dem Präriewind Singt verschmilzt mit dem Großen Geist und ruft die Kleinen Geister" sagte er. „Weißer Wolf Der Mit Dem Präriewind Singt befolgt nicht die Regeln der so genannten modernen Magie."

„Aber es kam doch ein Zauberspruch dabei raus" sagte ich, zunehmend verzweifelt. „Etwas mit Natura lunaris, und es zwingt den Werwolf am helllichten Tag in seine Tiergestalt! Das ist etwas, das ich als ziemlich moderne Magie bezeichnen würde!"

„Es ist nicht, um zu zwingen" sagte er. „Es ist, um einzuladen. Um sichtbar zu machen, was immer da ist."

„Na, das hätten Sie den Leuten, denen Sie den Zauber verkauft haben, mal besser erklärt" sagte ich. „Die haben das wohl missverstanden."

„Weißer Wolf Der Mit Dem Präriewind Singt folgt nicht Gedankenwegen von Weißer Frau" sagte das Männlein vor mir und wirkte zum ersten Mal irritiert.

„Die Freaks, die Ihnen den Zauber abgekauft haben" sagte ich, „die haben ihn verwendet, um Werwölfe in ihre Tiergestalt zu zwingen, obwohl die das definitiv nicht wollten, und dann haben sie sie aufeinander los gelassen."

„Weiße Männer können das nicht tun" sagte er kopfschüttelnd. „Ist Beleidigung des Großen Geistes."

„Weiße Männer können das sehr wohl" sagte ich. „Das heißt, mittlerweile nicht mehr. Der Kampfring ist aufgeflogen und sie wurden in Haft genommen. Aber ein paar Monate lang haben Weiße Männer dem Großen Geist ganz schön eingeheizt."

„Weiße Männer waren Betrüger" sagte Indiana Jones missbilligend.

„Allerdings" sagte ich, erleichtert, dass etwas wie Erkenntnis bei meinem Gegenüber einsetzte.

„Großer Geist wird Rache üben" schwor er düster. „Weiße Frau soll das ihrem Wolf sagen."

„Weiße Frau würde ihrem Wolf lieber die Formel mitbringen" sagte ich und fragte mich, zu welchem Zeitpunkt des Gespräches ich etwas von _meinem _Wolf hatte verlauten lassen. „Als Entschädigung, sozusagen. Mein Wolf hat schwer gelitten unter der ganzen Sache."

„Weißer Wolf Der Mit Dem Präriewind Singt wird den Großen Geist befragen" sagte er, als sei das eine Antwort, und erhob sich. Ich begriff, dass ich das gleiche tun sollte, und stellte meinen Teebecher ab.

„Kann… kann ich meinen Wolf mal bei Ihnen vorbei schicken?" fragte ich, während ich ein wenig steif auf die Beine kam. „Er könnte dann ja noch mal mit Ihnen persönlich über die Sache sprechen?"

„Weißer Wolf Der Mit Dem Präriewind Singt empfindet es als eine Ehre, von jemandem aufgesucht zu werden, aus dem der Geist spricht" sagte er.

„Ähm" sagte ich unsicher. „Ich nehme das mal als ein Ja?"

„Weißer Wolf Der Mit Dem Präriewind Singt macht Weißer Frau ein Geschenk" sagte er, berührte seine Stirn und dann, ehe ich ausweichen konnte, meine. „Er schenkt ihr einen Traum" sagte er und zwinkerte wie ein märchenhaftes Koboldsmännlein. „Weißer Wolf Der Mit Dem Präriewind Singt ist ein Traumfänger."

„Alles klar" sagte ich unbeholfen. „Dann… danke."

Er nickte mir freundlich zu, dann wandte er sich ab und verschwand in den Schatten, die ein im Johannisbrotbaum-Look gehaltener Garderobenständer warf. Ich hörte ihn rumoren und summen. Ich wartete mal eine Weile, ich war nicht sicher, ob er mir jetzt gerade den Traum raussuchte und wollte nicht durch vorzeitiges Verschwinden unhöflich erscheinen, aber es passierte nichts weiter, als dass eine unsichtbare Hand mich am Ärmel zog.

Ich schaffte den Weg nach draußen, ohne mit meinem Umhang etwas von den seltsamen Handelsgütern umzuwerfen. Die Luft war kalt und vergleichsweise frisch, selbst in dem muffigen Innenhof. Die Ratten waren verschwunden.

„Was für ein Freak!" sagte mein unsichtbarer Begleiter und schlug in seiner Begeisterung die Kapuze zurück, so dass sein körperloser Kopf neben mir in der Luft schwebte wie ein merkwürdiger Ballon. Er grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Stell dir mal vor, deine Schüler hätten solche Namen. Malfoy-Mit-Der-Dämlichen-Fresse, lass Neville-Der-Immer-Seine-Cornflakes-Verschüttet in Ruhe! Granger-Die-Immer-Alles-Besser-Weiß, du hast schon wieder eine Eins. Potter-Der-Mal-Bester-Seines-Jahrganges-Sein-Wird…"

„Lass die Faxen" sagte ich. „Setz die Kapuze auf, um Himmels Willen! Wenn man dich hier sieht!"

„Ach, Emilia" sagte er. „Mein herzallerliebstes Angsthäschen. Entspann dich. Ich hab' alles im Griff."

Ich war erleichtert zu sehen, dass er meinem Rat dennoch folgte.

„Du kannst zurück apparieren" sagte ich. „Ich würde noch gerne bei Hexenwerk ein paar Sachen besorgen, wenn ich schon hier bin. Damit der Nachmittag wenigstens irgend einen Erfolg hat."

„Wer sagt, dass wir nicht erfolgreich waren" sagte er über meiner Schulter.

„Wir haben keine Formel, Schätzchen" sagte ich und bewegte mich mal etwas von der Ladentür weg, bevor Indiana Jones sich entschloss, gerade jetzt den Müll raus zu tragen, und bei der Gelegenheit entdeckte, dass ich auf seinem Hinterhof stand und mit mir selbst sprach. „Es gibt keine Formel. Das nenne ich einen Rückschlag."

„Ach Quatsch" sagte die körperlose Stimme großzügig, die mir nach vorne zur Straße folgte. „Eine kleine Verzögerung, allerhöchstens. Er hatte einen Haufen Aufzeichnungen, hinten, in diesem engen Büro-Dings. Du kannst mal meine Standhaftigkeit bewundern, dass ich in der Lage war, mich da drin zu bewegen. Es war wirklich sehr eng, und sehr dunkel. Es hatte nicht mal ein Fenster."

„Toll" sagte ich. „Großartig. Ein heroischer Dienst an der guten Sache."

„Ein bisschen mehr Leidenschaft und Überzeugung, wenn ich bitten darf."

„Erstens" flüsterte ich in angestrengter Lautstärke, „kommen wir gleich auf die Straße raus, und wie unauffällig ist es wohl, wenn ich mit mir selbst spreche? Zweitens habe ich gerade diese beunruhigende Idee, dass du dem armen Indiana Jones den Schreibtisch leer geräumt hast, was er nicht verdient hat!"

„Emilialein" sagte er. „Wie lange kennen wir uns jetzt?"

„Etwa fünf Wochen" sagte ich.

„Hm" sagte er. „Das ist vielleicht tatsächlich nicht lange genug, um dich den gesamten Edelmut meiner rechtschaffenen Seele erkennen zu lassen. Aber es wäre lange genug, um zu wissen, dass ich immer für eine Überraschung gut bin."

Eine Hand erschien aus dem Nichts und schwenkte einen billig aussehenden Fotoapparat vor meinem Gesicht.

„Du hast es abfotografiert" sagte ich erstaunt.

„Jawohl" sagte er stolz. „Alles, was ich finden konnte. Man hat ja als Normalsterblicher keine Ahnung, was der Forschung dient."

„Das ist wirklich clever" sagte ich, diesmal mit aufrichtiger Bewunderung.

„Es ist brillant" versicherte er mir mit der ihm so eigenen Bescheidenheit. „Wie man es von mir gewöhnt ist."

„Ja, ja" sagte ich. „Was wären wir nur ohne dich. Und jetzt, ich glaube nicht, dass du zu Hexenwerk mitgehen willst…?"

„Nö" sagte er. „Aber zu Caramel & Cream. Wir sollten ihm Schokolade mitbringen. Er wird sauer sein."

„Auf dich" sagte ich. „Ich bin nicht diejenige, für die Zauberlondon ein viel zu heißes Pflaster ist."

„Mitgefangen, mitgehangen" sagte er und ich hörte ihn grinsen. „Kauf Schokolade. Glaub mir. Es ist unsere einzige Rettung."

oooOOOooo

Den, vor dem einzig Schokolade uns retten sollte, fand ich genau dort, wo ich ihn zurück gelassen hatte: auf dem Sofa, mit einem Buch, und er stellte alles andere als eine Bedrohung dar. Ich wusste nicht, ob ein Buch auf dem Bauch ihm beim Einschlafen half, oder ob er sich einfach viel zu langweilige Lektüre aussuchte, jedenfalls hatte ich schon oft beobachtet, dass er sich mit einem Buch hinlegte, nur um fünf Minuten später fest zu schlafen. Er hatte sich das knautschige Sofa im Wohnzimmer ausgesucht, das in Vollmondnächten auch immer die Launen von Wolf und Hund erdulden musste, und sich eine ziemlich hundehaarige Decke über die Beine gebreitet. Der Zettel, den ich ihm hingelegt hatte („Sind kurz Gassi. Lieb dich. E."), war unberührt.

Auf seinem Gesicht lagen bereits die Schatten des kommenden Mondes. Er sah müde aus. Ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass man müde aussehen konnte, während man schlief.

Ich setzte mich vorsichtig auf den Rand des Sofas und versuchte, zu entscheiden, ob ich ihn wecken sollte. Ich musste noch in die Tränkeküche und ein paar Basislösungen für morgen vorbereiten, und da waren noch die schwarz verkohlten Reste des Kessels, den Sprengmeister Ernie Miller gestern geschrottet hatte, und den ich fachgerecht entsorgen musste, weil ich die Anzahl giftiger Stoffe, die sich im Verschmelzungsprozess gebildet hatten, nicht einmal mehr schätzen konnte. Ganz zu schweigen von einem nicht ganz trivialen und völlig selbst auferlegten Projekt, das meiner Aufmerksamkeit bedurfte, wenn es pünktlich zum Mond fertig werden sollte. Ich hatte mich gerade schweren Herzens damit abgefunden, meinen Wolf heute nur schlafend zu Gesicht bekommen zu haben, als mir Sirius mit fröhlicher Unbeschwertheit quer durch meine selbstlosen Pläne trampelte.

„Schläft er immer noch?" trompetete er, und Remus machte „Mh", trat mit den Füßen gegen die Armlehne und riss die Augen auf.

„Jetzt nicht mehr" sagte ich.

„Was" murmelte Remus, drehte sich und warf das Buch runter.

„Hallo" sagte ich. „Dein Freund hat das Taktgefühl einer Abrissbirne, wusstest du das?"

„Na" sagte Sirius. „Nur weil ich nicht warten kann, um die gute Nachricht los zu werden."

„Was für eine gute Nachricht" murmelte Remus, der blinzelte und sich offenbar bemühte, so schnell wach zu werden, wie die Situation es erforderte.

„Keine, die nicht in einer Stunde immer noch gut gewesen wäre" sagte ich ein bisschen ungehalten.

„Es ist okay" sagte Remus, setzte sich auf und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Ich kann nicht den ganzen Nachmittag verschlafen."

„Das hast du schon" sagte Sirius fröhlich. „Es ist halb sechs."

„Oh" sagte Remus, Hand über den Augen. „Tatsächlich. Hallo, Emilia, übrigens. Wie schön, dich zu sehen."

„Hallo" sagte ich, rückte ein wenig auf und steckte meine Nase in sein vom Schlaf zerzaustes Haar. Er lehnte sich mir entgegen, er roch so gut, dass nur Sirius' Anwesenheit mich davon abhielt, weitere Schritte zu unternehmen, Arbeit hin oder her.

„Rate, wo wir waren" sagte Sirius stolz und so schwanzwedelnd, wie er es in seiner menschlichen Form nur konnte.

„Keine Ahnung" sagte Remus, nahm die Hand von den Augen und setzte das liebevoll-geduldige Lächeln auf, das er für Sirius reserviert hatte.

„Schokolade?" sagte Sirius und hielt Remus ein in Papier eingeschlagenes Päckchen entgegen.

„Ihr wart Schokolade kaufen" sagte Remus und nahm das Päckchen entgegen. „Das ist aber nett. Alles für mich?"

„Ja" sagte Sirius. „Und zuvor waren wir in Knockturn Alley. Bei dem Indianer-Freak mit dem Werwolfzauber. Es ist Vollmilch, übrigens. Ich dachte, du kommst vielleicht langsam aus der Zartbitter-Phase raus…"

„Moment" sagte Remus, und dunkle Wolken schluckten die Mondschatten auf seinem Gesicht. „Du? In Knockturn Alley? Habe ich das richtig verstanden?"

„Es war alles ganz harmlos" versicherte Sirius, und sein Strahlen geriet ein wenig künstlich. „Du brauchst dich überhaupt nicht aufzuregen. Und wir haben einen Haufen Informationen für dich…"

„Du warst in Knockturn Alley, und ich brauche mich nicht aufzuregen?"

„Ich hatte Harrys Umhang. Niemand hat was gemerkt, wirklich nicht."

„Was habe ich dir gesagt über Zauber-London? Hörst du mir eigentlich jemals zu?" fauchte er und scheuchte mich vom Sofa, um aufstehen zu können. Das Schokoladenpäckchen fiel unbeachtet zu Boden.

„Reg dich nicht auf" sagte Sirius, mittlerweile von Kopf bis Fuß geprügelter Hund. „Reg dich bitte nicht auf. Es war als Überraschung gedacht. Weil wir wussten, dass du morgen nicht mehr raus willst, und übermorgen musst du dich erholen, und dann ist Wochenende – wir dachten, du freust dich."

„Ich war dagegen" warf ich ein, vielleicht nicht sehr kollegial, aber der Wahrheit entsprechend. „Ich wollte alleine gehen."

„Und wie viel hättest du erreicht, alleine?" fragte Sirius mich über Remus hinweg, der sich vor ihm aufgebaut hatte, ein gefährliches gelbes Blitzen in den braunen Schokoladenaugen.

„Mach das noch einmal, Freundchen" fauchte er, „und ich verwandele dieses Haus eigenhändig in eine Festung, gegen die Azkaban daher kommt wie ein verdammter Freizeitpark! Haben wir uns verstanden!"

Sirius zog den Kopf ein, nickte und schielte zu mir herüber. Ich sah mir meine Schuhe an, die einen hässlichen, nassen Rand aufwiesen.

„Das darf wirklich nicht wahr sein" knurrte Remus noch, dann stieß er Sirius zur Seite, stürmte mit langen Schritten zur Tür hinaus und knallte sie hinter sich zu.

Stille.

„Also" sagte Sirius und hob vorsichtig den Kopf.

Die Tür wurde wieder aufgerissen. Remus stürmte rein und auf uns zu wie ein ungekämmter Racheengel. Er stürmte zum Sofa, tauchte unter das Tischchen, riss das Schokoladenpaket an sich, warf mir einen finsteren Blick zu, drehte sich auf den Hacken und stürmte wieder raus.

Knall. Tür zu. Stille.

Ich setzte mich mal.

„Puh" sagte Sirius. „Das lief ja besser als befürchtet."

„Ach ja?" sagte ich. „Immer der Optimist, oder was. Er wollte nicht mal wissen, was wir herausgefunden haben."

„Das wird schon" sagte Sirius tröstend und massierte sich den Nacken. „Ein, zwei Tafeln, und die Welt sieht wieder ganz anders aus. Warte nur ab."

„Warten ist genau das, was ich nicht kann" sagte ich seufzend. „Ich habe mehr Arbeit, als gesund ist. Ich muss dringend los."

„Und ich dachte, du gibst mir vielleicht noch eine kleine Nackenmassage" sagte er und machte Hundeaugen.

„Nein" sagte ich. „Tut mir leid."

"Aber ich bin soooooo gestresst!"

„Das liegt am Mond. Da nützt eine Nackenmassage auch nichts."

„Ich geh' auch in den Hund, wenn dir das lieber ist."

„Ich hab' keine Zeit" sagte ich und stand vom Sofa auf. „Wirklich nicht. Was ist mit Tonks?"

"Doppelschicht" sagte er unglücklich.

"Das tut mir leid" sagte ich. „Trotzdem wirst du dich mit einem mürrischen Wolf begnügen müssen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er in Stimmung ist für eine Kuschelstunde" sagte Sirius und seufzte schwer.

„Geht alles vorbei" tröstete ich ihn auf dem Weg zur Tür. „Auch Doppelschichten."

Ich hatte vorgehabt, mich zu verabschieden, zumindest aus sicherer Entfernung, aber Remus war unauffindbar. Schließlich entdeckte ich im zweiten Stock den geöffneten Aufgang zum Dach. Ein dünner Schleier aus Nieselregen und Londoner Nebel legte sich auf mein Gesicht, als ich hinauf sah. Wenn er sich bei diesem Wetter aufs Dach flüchtete, war er definitiv nicht gesellschaftsfähig. Ich beschloss, ihm zu schreiben, sobald ich in Hogwarts war.

oooOOOooo

_Sobald_ stellte sich als ziemlich dehnbarer Begriff heraus.

„Was denken Sie sich eigentlich?" fragte der Tränkemeister, Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, und blitzte mit seinen Obsidianaugen zu mir hinunter. „Oder, lassen Sie mich die Frage anders formulieren. Denken Sie gelegentlich, oder benutzen Sie Ihren Kopf lediglich als Auflagefläche für eine zweifelhaft gelungene Frisur?"

„Was haben Sie gegen meine Haare?" sagte ich verletzt. „Und warum erlauben Sie sich eigentlich ein Urteil? Kürzlich mal in den Spiegel gesehen?"

Er stand vor mir, seine Mundwinkel zuckten, und unmerklich wich die Spannung aus seinen Schultern.

„Der gesamte Keller stinkt" sagte er betont unfreundlich. „Einschließlich meiner privaten Räume."

„Oh" sagte ich, während mir schlagartig heiß wurde. „Äh. Mist. Das… oh, Mist. Ich hab' wohl den Antifoetor vergessen."

"Einschließlich jeglicher anderer Schutzzauber."

„Tut mir leid" sagte ich. „Ich war so im Stress. Aber warum lassen Sie auch Ihre Tür offen?"

„Es kroch durch den Türspalt" sagte er.

„Ich kann Ihnen einen Lufterfrischer anbieten" sagte ich. „Alternativ eine Isomatte vor meinem Kamin."

„Der Lufterfrischer wird es tun" sagte er gnädig. „Was auch immer eine Isomatte sein mag."

Ich eilte die Treppe hinunter in den Keller, und Severus folgte mir. Schon auf den Stufen roch ich schwefelig-bittere Verbrennungsrückstände, die mir anzeigten, dass etwas schrecklich, schrecklich schief gegangen war. Keine Spur von Katzenklo und Tannenwald. Ich unterdrückte einen unfeinen Fluch.

Severus war immer noch hinter mir, als ich an meinem Kessel ankam und die Schutzzauber senkte, die er errichtet hatte, um weitere Luftverschmutzung zu verhindern.

„Definieren Sie mir den Inhalt dieses Kessels" sagte er und warf einen kritischen Blick über meine Schulter. Ich steckte einen Löffel in die klumpige Masse und rührte. Schwarzer Rauch stieg auf, und aus dem Kessel kam ein bösartiges Zischen.

„Ähm" sagte ich frustriert. „Verbrannt, vor allem, würde ich sagen. Warum ist es verbrannt? Ich war so vorsichtig mit der Hitze… da kann ich ja gleich Eiswürfel drunter legen…"

„Um Ihnen diese Frage zu beantworten, falls Sie eine Antwort wünschen, müssen Sie mich über Ziel und Zweck des Experimentes aufklären" sagte er und wedelte sich mit missbilligender Geste Rauch vom Gesicht.

„Erkennen Sie's nicht?" sagte ich.

„Nein" sagte er. „Womit wir weniger eine Aussage über meinen Sachverstand treffen als vielmehr über die Ausprägung Ihrer Fähigkeiten."

„Wolfsbann" sagte ich.

„Jetzt, wo Sie's sagen" sagte er und beugte sich vorsichtig über den Kessel. „Aha. Wenn Sie ihn schnell und effizient vom Leben zum Tod befördern wollen, geben Sie's ihm ruhig."

„Ich sehe selber, dass er nichts geworden ist" sagte ich ungeduldig.

„Wie kommen Sie dazu, ohne meine Einwilligung und Kenntnisnahme einen Wolfsbann anzusetzen?" fragte er und beschoss mich über die Schulter mit einem Erstklässler-Verdampfungsblick.

„Ich kann hier ansetzen, was ich will, ohne Sie zu fragen" schoss ich zurück. „Ganz gleich, ob es sich um überflüssige Pfunde oder einen Wolfsbann handelt."

Er wandte sich zum Kessel, ich war fast sicher, er versteckte ein Lächeln in den Schwaden, die nach wie vor der klumpigen Brühe entströmten.

„Sie haben Sonnenhut und Goldharz vermischt und gleichzeitig beigegeben" sagte er und fischte mit dem Löffel nach einem dicken, schwarzen Klumpen.

„Ja" sagte ich überrascht. Diesen Teil des Experimentes hatte ich eigentlich diskret für mich behalten wollen. Ich war sicher, dass ich ihm mit Modifikationsversuchen an seinem kostbaren Rezept keine Freude bereitete.

„Ich dachte, man könnte die Zubereitung beschleunigen, wenn man Sonnenhut und Goldharz gleichzeitig einkochen lässt" sagte ich und starrte seinen Rücken an, als könnte der mir Aufschluss geben über die Art des Donnerwetters, das da zweifelsohne gleich über mich herein brechen würde.

„Falsch" sagte er. „Der arkanenergetische Faktor beider Substanzen liegt über zwölf. Sie potenzieren sich, wenn man sie im Rohzustand zusammen bringt. Ihr Trank ist von innen heraus verbrannt, sozusagen. Das Feuer unter dem Kessel hatte nichts damit zu tun."

„Oh" sagte ich. „Ja. Klingt einleuchtend."

„Da bin ich aber froh" sagte er mit einer Freundlichkeit, die mindestens so beißend war wie der Rauch aus dem Kessel.

„An den arkanenergetischen Faktor hatte ich nicht gedacht" sagte ich.

„Das ist offensichtlich" sagte er. „Hätten Sie mich rechtzeitig zu Rate gezogen, hätte ich Sie darauf hingewiesen."

„Ich wollte einfach mal herum probieren" sagte ich. „Ohne Aufsicht, sozusagen."

„Sie haben hoffentlich nicht ernsthaft damit gerechnet, dass Ihre Herumprobiererei zu einem verwertbaren Ergebnis führt?" sagte er und hängte den Löffel zurück.

„Nein" sagte ich. „Nicht wirklich."

„Wie schön" sagte er. „Dann bleibt Ihnen zumindest die Enttäuschung erspart. Sie erlauben…?"

Er zeigte mit seinem Stab auf den Kessel. Ich nickte.

„_Purgito_" sagte er, und das schwarze, stinkende Gebräu verschwand. Zurück blieb ein völlig verkohlter und verkrusteter Kessel.

„Sind Sie nicht wütend?" fragte ich vorsichtig. „Ich meine, immerhin habe ich an Ihrem patentieren Rezept herum gemurkst."

„Mir ist kein Schaden entstanden" sagte er und verstaute seinen Stab im Ärmel. „Abgesehen von dem strengen Geruch in meinen Räumlichkeiten, den Sie mir freundlicherweise noch neutralisieren werden. Ansonsten werden Sie bemerken, dass Sie sich selbst ausreichend gestraft haben, sobald Sie sich an die Reinigung dieses Kessels machen: ein mühsames Geschäft, wie Sie bemerken werden."

„Für mich sieht er aus, als sollte ich ihn am besten entsorgen" sagte ich und warf einen Blick auf die mit schwarzer Schlacke bedeckten Wände des Kessels.

„Der Kessel ist Schuleigentum" sagte er. „Und die finanziellen Ressourcen der Schule sind großzügig, aber nicht unbegrenzt. Ihr Verschleiß an Kesseln ist schon während des Unterrichts alarmierend hoch, ich nehme an, Sie vermitteln Ihren Schülern die gleiche Art von Forschergeist, die Sie zu diesem Experiment bewog. Sie sollten sich zumindest im Privaten bemühen, die Ressourcen der Schule zu schonen."

Ich seufzte schwer, nahm den Kessel vom Haken und löschte die Glutreste in der Feuerrinne.

„Nehmen Sie Salpeter" sagte er. „Mischen Sie es eins zu drei mit Steinsalz. Und kommen Sie zum Tee, sobald es Ihre Zeit erlaubt."

Ich warf ihm über die Schulter einen Blick zu, während ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln meinen Rücken hinunter kroch.

„Was" sagte ich und ärgerte mich, dass meine Stimme quietschig klang. „Ähm. Was für eine Art von… Tee… ich meine, Tee wird im Allgemeinen wirklich überschätzt…"

Er machte eine Bewegung auf mich zu. Seine Roben raschelten, das Feuer unter meinem Kessel lockte einen matten, purpurfarbenen Schimmer auf den glatten schwarzen Stoff. Ich spürte einen winzigen Hauch seines Atems auf meinem Hals.

„Ich kann Ihnen eine breitere Varianz von _Tee_ anbieten, als Sie es für möglich halten" sagte er samtig. „Wählen Sie eine beliebige." Er trat einen Schritt zurück und sah mich an, die Hände in den Falten seiner Robe verborgen.

„Kümmern Sie sich um den Kessel" sagte er. „Die Trocknung hat bereits eingesetzt."

„Hm" sagte ich. „Ja. Also, äh… danke."

Er nickte mir zu, zirkelte eine seiner perfekten halben Drehungen und verschwand durch die Tür, die Falten seiner Robe schnitten durch die Schatten wie dunkle Schwingen.

Und weil ich Putzen für eine ganz entspannende Tätigkeit hielt, machte ich mich mit großer Gründlichkeit darüber.

oooOOOooo

Ich wusste nicht genau, warum ich mir unbedingt einen Hund anschaffen wollte. Ich hatte Angst vor Hunden, und ich hatte nie auch nur ein Meerschweinchen besessen. Ich war nicht der Typ für Haustiere. Trotzdem ging ich mit diesem kleinen Männlein an meiner Seite einen Gang entlang, der von Gitterzellen gesäumt war. Ich war auf der Suche nach etwas bestimmtem – oder jemandem? – und er hatte versprochen, mir helfen zu können. Es war kalt und sehr hell, und in der Luft hing ein durchdringender, tierischer Geruch, wie von Padfoot, wenn er aus dem Regen kam, nur ganz anders.

„Dieser hier" sagte das Männlein an meiner Seite, das in seinem Federkleid aussah wie ein merkwürdiges, dunkles Huhn, und blieb vor einer Gitterzelle stehen. Ich warf einen Blick durch die silbrig schimmernden Stäbe.

„Er muss noch gezähmt werden" sagte das Männlein, „aber ich denke, er würde gut zu Ihnen passen. Er spricht fließend französisch."

„Ich wollte einen Hund" sagte ich. „Keinen Wolf. Etwas Harmloses."

"Liebe und Furcht können zusammen gehen wie zwei Kessel in der Tränkeküche" sagte er und lächelte weise. Ich sah durch die Gitterstäbe und begegnete dem Blick des Wolfes. Er saß in der Mitte seines Käfigs, als würde er auf etwas warten. Sein Fell war struppig und roch nach Wildnis, sein Blick war golden wie der schwere, runde Oktobermond.

Ich wusste, er hatte auf mich gewartet.

„Okay" sagte ich. „Ich glaube, er ist es."

„Das wusste ich" sagte das Männlein. „Zähmen Sie ihn. Gefährlich ist nur das Fremde."

Dann tippte er mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Gitterstäbe, und sie lösten sich in Luft auf. Der Wolf erhob sich. Ich stand wie fest genagelt. Ich hätte mich gerne bewegt, auf ihn zu, von ihm weg, aber meine Füße schienen mit dem Boden verleimt, ich konnte sie nicht bewegen, und meine Beine fühlten sich an wie mit Beton ausgegossen. Der Wolf kam zu mir herüber, er bewegte sich mit der gefährlichen Grazie eines Raubtieres, ich wusste, ich würde nicht weglaufen können, wenn er mich jetzt anfiele. Er umkreiste mich mit ruhigen Schritten, und ich stand immer noch wie fest geklebt, während er seine Kreise enger zog, es fühlte sich fast an wie eine Umarmung, und ich wimmerte ein wenig, weil es so schön und gleichzeitig so schrecklich war.

Dann war ich plötzlich auf einem Dach, die Füße in einer schwankenden Dachrinne, die Hände verzweifelt auf den scharfen Kanten des Schieferdaches. Wind riss an mir, und ich wusste, ohne hinzusehen, dass hinter mir ein endloser Abgrund nur darauf wartete, mich zu verschlingen. Remus war ein paar Schritte entfernt und streckte die Hand nach mir aus, aber er konnte mich nicht erreichen.

„Komm" sagte er ungeduldig. „Wir haben's gleich geschafft!"

„Nein" sagte ich. „Ich stürze ab, wenn ich mich bewege!"

„Und sei's drum" sagte er. „Jetzt mach schon!"

„Nein!" schrie ich in den Wind. „Ich will nicht abstürzen!"

Dann war ich neben ihm, oder er neben mir, ich wusste nicht, wer von uns sich bewegt hatte. Dicke Schwaden von feuchtem, schwerem Nebel wirbelten um uns, und aus dem Abgrund, der uns umgab, stieg eine Gestalt auf einem Besen. Ein dunkler Umhang wallte um schmale Schultern, die mir merkwürdig vertraut waren. Eine tiefe Kapuze hielt das Gesicht im Schatten, aber ich wusste, wer es war, als er den Zauberstab auf Remus an meiner Seite richtete.

„Nein!" schrie ich.

„Wiedersehen, Wolf" sagte Remus auf dem Besen.

„Nein!" schrie ich und warf mich auf Remus an meiner Seite, ich riss ihn vom Dach und wir stürzten rückwärts und fielen.

Ich erwachte, weil der Schrei mir nicht aus meiner zugeschnürten Kehle heraus wollte. Meine Hände waren in das durchgeschwitzte Laken verkrallt, und ich brauchte eine Weile, bis ich aufhören konnte, erstickte Paniklaute von mir zu geben.

Ich setzte mich. Mein Nachthemd klebte an mir wie ein kalter Umschlag. Mein Herz raste. Ich machte Licht und nahm für eine Weile die vertraute, unaufgeräumte Umgebung meiner Lehrerwohnung in mich auf. Dann kletterte ich mit wackeligen Beinen aus dem Bett und suchte mir ein frisches Nachthemd raus. Ich zog mich um und tappte ins Bad, um einen Schluck Wasser zu trinken, und dann stand ich unter der Badtür und fixierte mein Bett. Ich wusste, was vernünftig war, aber ich wusste, dass es nicht Vernunft war, was ich jetzt brauchte.

Ich fischte meine Brille vom Nachttisch, streifte meine orangerote Hippierobe über das Nachthemd und machte mich auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

Zu meiner grenzenlosen Überraschung war der Kamin in der Großen Halle bereits besetzt, als ich ankam. Die grünen Flammen des Floo-Netzwerkes brannten gerade nieder, und jemand duckte sich aus dem Abzug und stieg über die schmiedeeiserne Kaminumrandung. Ich sah die Kamele auf der Strickjacke, ehe ich sein Gesicht sah. Über uns spannte sich ein wolkenfreier, illusionärer Nachthimmel. Der Mond war fast voll und schüttete sein weißes, fernes Licht über uns.

„Emilia" sagte er, maßlos überrascht. „Was machst du hier? Ich wollte gerade…"

„Ja" sagte ich. „Ich auch."

Er richtete sich auf und schüttelte Ruß vom Ärmel.

„Ich hatte einen höchst merkwürdigen Traum" sagte er.

„Du auch?" sagte ich.

„Du auch?" sagte er. Seine Augen trugen einen gelben Schimmer, als er mich ansah.

„Seltsam" sagte er. „Und faszinierend."

„Erzähl doch mal" sagte ich.

„Gerne" sagte er, „aber können wir vielleicht wo anders hin gehen?" Er warf einen Blick hinauf zur verzauberten Decke, wo der unbeeindruckte Mond hing.

„Du weißt, dass es nur eine Illusion ist" sagte ich.

„Ja" sagte er. „Trotzdem."

Wir verließen die Große Halle und gingen den Weg zurück, den ich gerade alleine gekommen war. Er ging neben mir und hatte die Arme um sich geschlungen, als würde er frieren.

„Ich war eingesperrt" sagte er. „Ich… der Wolf. In einen Käfig aus silbernen Stäben. Und dann kamst du… mit einem… einem…ich weiß nicht – er sah merkwürdig aus, nicht völlig menschlich…"

„Wie eine Mischung aus Sioux und Hühnchen" sagte ich.

„Ja" sagte er verblüfft, blieb stehen und sah mich an. „Das trifft es."

„Ich weiß" sagte ich. „Ich hab' das auch geträumt. Nur aus meiner Perspektive."

Wir standen im schwach erleuchteten Gang und sahen uns an. Um uns duckten sich die Schatten, und eines der Portraits an den Wänden schnarchte leise.

„Erzähl weiter" sagte ich.

„Ich hatte auf dich gewartet" sagte er. „Ich wusste das, als ich dich sah. Ich wusste, dass du mich aus diesem Käfig rausholen würdest. Ich wusste auch, dass ich – Remus – wenn ich anwesend wäre, ich würde es nicht zulassen, weil es nicht gut für dich wäre, dich mit dem Wolf zusammen zu bringen – aber ich war nicht da… hast du jemals als Kind etwas Verbotenes getan, während deine Eltern außer Haus waren?"

„Ja" sagte ich. „Natürlich."

"So hat es sich angefühlt" sagte er.

„Verstehe" sagte ich. „Und weiter?"

„Dann waren wir auf dem Dach" sagte er und verzog das Gesicht. „Ich hatte solche Angst. Ich wusste, wir mussten von diesem Dach runter, ehe… Remus… uns entdeckt. Es war völlig… gespalten. Verwirrend. Ich war gespalten. Ich wusste, ich war schuld an dieser gefährlichen Lage, in der wir uns befanden, ich hatte sie verursacht in dem Augenblick, als du mich aus dem Käfig holtest, ich hatte solche Angst um dich – und ich wollte so gerne alles wieder gut machen, bevor…"

„… bevor die Eltern nach Hause kommen" sagte ich.

„Ja" flüsterte er. „Macht das irgendeinen Sinn für dich?"

„Jeden" sagte ich. „Aber du hast es nicht geschafft, oder?"

Er wandte sich ab, und noch in der Bewegung sah ich seine Augen verdächtig glitzern. Er hielt den Nacken ganz gerade und umarmte sich selbst in einem verzweifelten Versuch, Haltung zu bewahren.

„Nein" sagte er. „Ich hab' es nicht geschafft. Ich… hatte solche Angst. Vor mir. Ich war so gnadenlos. Und kalt. Und voller Wut – das andere Ich. Ich wusste, ich konnte nicht erwarten, dass er irgend etwas verstehen würde. Und dann hast du dich auf mich gestürzt, und wir sind beide gefallen… und das war der schöne Teil des Traumes, weil es mich von dem anderen weg gebracht hat. Wir fielen, und es war eigentlich ganz friedlich. Du warst da, und der andere war weg, und… ja. Dann war ich wach."

„An den Aufprall hast du nicht gedacht?" sagte ich und versuchte, das schreckliche Angstgefühl abzuschütteln, das mich heimsuchte wie das Echo eines vergangenen Schreis.

„Nein" sagte er.

Ich legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Ich spürte, wie er zitterte. Ich ließ meine Hand unter seine Haare schlüpfen und bewegte meine Finger seinen Hals hinauf.

„Armer Wolf" flüsterte ich.

„Wie kann das sein?" fragte er, und seine Stimme klang so bemüht normal, dass es mir in die Seele schnitt. „Wie können zwei Menschen den gleichen Traum haben? Zur gleichen Zeit? Ist das eine Art von… Legilimantik, oder etwas?"

„Brauchst du unbedingt eine wissenschaftliche Erklärung?" fragte ich.

„Ich muss das nachlesen" sagte er. „Ich befrage vielleicht Sybil zu dem Thema."

„Der Typ, bei dem wir wegen des Werwolfzaubers waren" sagte ich. „Er sagte, er würde mir einen Traum schenken. Ich nehme an, das war er."

„Ich habe noch nie von einem Zauber gehört, der Träume erzeugt" sagte er.

„Es gibt vielleicht Dinge, von denen du noch nichts gehört hast" sagte ich. „Und jetzt lass es gut sein mit dem Wie und Warum. Lass mich lieber den armen Wolf kraulen."

„Mitleid ist wirklich völlig unangebracht" sagte er, und seine Stimme schwankte unmerklich. Ich lehnte mich gegen seinen Rücken und schlang die Arme um ihn.

„Ich will dich nicht bemitleiden, Wolf" sagte ich gegen seinen Hals. „Ich will dich zähmen."

Ich spürte seinen stockenden, zitternden Atem und wappnete mich gegen eine weitere Version von „Aber er ist ein Monster", doch sie blieb aus. Ich wünschte mir dringend, er würde sich zu mir umdrehen, mich ansehen, mich küssen, aber ich spürte, dass er vollauf damit beschäftigt war, auf seine Monsterrede zu verzichten. Ich wertete es als gutes Zeichen. Ich konnte lernen, geduldig zu sein.

Dann bewegte er sich und löste meine Umarmung. Er machte ein paar unschlüssige Schritte, blieb dann stehen und rieb sich mit beiden Händen über die Augen. Ich blieb, wo ich war, meine Arme fühlten sich seltsam leer und nutzlos an.

„Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass so viel in Bewegung kommt" sagte er nach einer Weile, als ich gerade vorschlagen wollte, doch aus dem zugigen Gang in meine kuschelige, geheizte Wohnung zu wechseln. „Ich… wir hatten unsere wilden Jahre. Früher. Ich dachte, ich hätte alles so eingerichtet, dass ich nicht mehr mit ihm in Berührung komme – nicht mehr als nötig, heißt das."

„Sei nicht traurig, Wolf" sagte ich. „Er meint es nicht so. Er beginnt gerade erst, zu begreifen, dass er dich nicht immer wegsperren kann."

Er machte eine ungeduldige Geste und drehte sich zu mir um. Ich zuckte ein wenig zurück: Seine Augen waren gelb wie Bernstein.

„Du verstehst es nicht" sagte er.

„_Du_ verstehst es nicht" sagte ich. „Was willst du deinen Schülern in der Moonyschule sagen? He, Kiddies, leider wohnt neuerdings ein Monster in euch. Ihr müsst es hassen und bekämpfen und leugnen, wo ihr könnt. Ihr werdet niemals entspannt sein, ihr werdet euch in Selbsthass zerfleischen bis auf die Knochen, und der Wolf wird sich jeden Monat an euch rächen und euch körperlich und seelisch zum Krüppel machen. Und wenn ihr mal gut drauf seid, dann könnt ihr euch still bemitleiden. Buuuu-huuuu, ich bin ein Monster. Das nenn ich eine Botschaft, Herr Lehrer!"

Ich hatte mich schnell gefasst, stellte ich fest. Seine Augen schreckten mich nicht. Ich hatte mich so schnell gefasst, dass mein eigener Schwung mich vielleicht ein wenig übers Ziel hinaus getragen hatte. Er stand und starrte mich an, offensichtlich fassungslos, und zum ersten Mal fürchtete ich mich vor Remus, nicht vor dem Wolf.

„Ähm" sagte ich, und dann fiel mir nichts mehr ein.

„Entschuldige mich" sagte er, sehr beherrscht. „Geh schon mal vor."

„Was?" sagte ich verwirrt.

„In deine Wohnung" sagte er. „Ich komme später nach. Ich brauche Bewegung. _Allein_."

„Oh" sagte ich. „Ja. Dann."

Ich schob mich an ihm vorbei und machte ein paar zögernde Schritte den Gang entlang, ich wollte ihm eine Chance geben, mich aufzuhalten, aber statt dessen hörte ich seine Schritte, die sich rasch entfernten. Ich blieb stehen und drehte mich um.

„Remus" sagte ich.

Er stoppte auf seinen Hacken und sah über die Schulter.

„Du" sagte ich, „also… du kommst noch zu mir, später, oder? Wenn du dich… bewegt hast. Du sagst das nicht nur so?"

„Ich sage nie etwas nur so" sagte er. „Du solltest das wissen."

„Okay" sagte ich schwach. Er setzte seinen Weg fort, und ich blieb im halb dunklen Gang stehen und fühlte mich einsam. Und weil ich das auch in meiner kuschelig warmen Lehrerwohnung tun konnte, setzte ich automatisch so lange einen Fuß vor den anderen, bis ich dort angekommen war. Ich schloss die Tür, aber ich sperrte nicht ab. Ich zog meine Robe aus und verkroch mich in meinem Bett, aber ich ließ das Licht brennen.

Ich hatte eine Million Dinge im Kopf, aber ich schlief trotzdem, als Remus zu mir kam. Ich wachte auf, als die Matratze neben mir einsank und jemand mit dem Bettzeug raschelte.

„Ich wollte dich nicht wecken" sagte er leise. „Tut mir leid."

„Mir tut es leid" murmelte ich und kam ihm entgegen. „Das im Gang. Ich wollte nicht so grob sein."

„Na ja" sagte er. „Ohne es schön reden zu wollen, aber das war durchaus – Pädagogik mit dem Nudelholz, würde ich sagen, Frau Kollegin. Inhaltlich völlig richtig, aber an der Präsentationsform könnten wir noch arbeiten."

„In Ordnung" murmelte ich und lehnte mich an ihn. Sein Dreitagebart kratzte an meiner Schläfe, aber ich wollte mich nicht beklagen. Er legte seine Arme um mich und zog mich näher."

„Wo warst du?" fragte ich.

„Rumgelaufen" sagte er. „Eulerei, Astronomieturm, Küche und zurück. Ich hab' Mrs. Norris zu Tode erschreckt."

„Was hast du gemacht?"

„Sie angeknurrt" sagte er und grinste.

„Und Filch?"

„Den auch gleich" sagte er. „Soll er doch versuchen, mir einen Arrest aufzuhängen."

„Hihi" sagte ich müde.

„Schlaf weiter" sagte er.

„Gute Nacht, Remus" murmelte ich.

„Gute Nacht, Liebes" sagte er.

„Gute Nacht, Wolf."

„Gute Nacht, Mary-Ellen."

„Gute Nacht, John-Boy."

„Gute Nacht… mir fällt nicht ein, wie die anderen hießen."

„Ich wundere mich, dass du die überhaupt kennst" murmelte ich. „Zaubererkind."

„Muggel-Großeltern" sagte er. „Und lange Sommerferien."

„Hmm" sagte ich und atmete in sein Shirt, dessen „University of Oxford"-Aufdruck so verblichen war, dass man ihn nur noch erkannte, wenn man es wusste. Ich war ganz froh, dass er die Kamele nicht mit ins Bett gebracht hatte.

„Lieb dich" murmelte ich.

„Ich dich auch" sagte er und küsste meine Wange. „Schlaf jetzt."

„Okay. Gute Nacht."

„Nicht noch mal, bitte."

„Nein."

„Okay."

„Lieb."

„Lieb."

„Nacht…"

oooOOOooo

Die Sonne fiel in langen, schrägen Strahlen durch die hohen Fenster und legte ein goldenes Leuchten auf den alten, abgetretenen Parkettboden. Kleine Staubkörnchen tanzten im Licht wie goldener Flitter.

„Werden Sie den Hund auch hierher mitbringen?" fragte der Mann mit dem Generalschlüssel misstrauisch. Padfoot jaulte leise und steckte die Nase in Remus' Hand.

„Gelegentlich" sagte er. „Er kann nicht immer allein zu Hause bleiben. Aber er ist sehr gut erzogen. Sie werden nichts von ihm hören."

Padfoot schielte zu dem Mann mit dem Generalschlüssel hinauf, winselte leise und legte den Kopf schief, so dass sein charmantes Knickohr besonders gut zur Geltung kam.

„Ich frage nur wegen der Rechtsanwälte im Erdgeschoss" sagte der Mann mit dem Generalschlüssel. „Es ist ja ein sehr großer Hund."

Padfoot machte Sitz.

„Wie gesagt" sagte Remus. „Ich kann Ihnen versprechen, dass er nicht unangenehm auffallen wird."

„Hm" sagte der Generalschlüsselmann. „Und wie viele Schüler wollen Sie hier unterrichten?"

„Ein Dutzend" sagte Remus. „Höchstens. Möglicherweise auch in Gruppen zu versetzten Zeiten."

„Und es sind Schüler mit einer speziellen Begabung, sagten Sie?"

„Ja" sagte Remus.

„Hochbegabte, oder etwas?"

Remus zögerte.

"Ja" sagte ich. "Genau."

"Wir müssten eine Klausel in den Mietvertrag aufnehmen" sagte der Generalschlüsselmann. „Ein Sonderkündigungsrecht im Falle von andauernder Lärmbelästigung. Sie verstehen, ich kann nicht riskieren, die anderen Mieter zu verärgern."

„Voll und ganz" sagte Remus. „Das wäre akzeptabel. Falls wir uns für die Räume entscheiden."

„Ja" sagte der Generalschlüsselmann und sah uns abwartend an.

„Wir würden das gerne noch mal unter sechs Augen beraten" übersetzte ich ihm, der Remus' diskreten Hinweis offenbar nicht verstanden hatte. „Vier Augen. Vier plus zwei Hundeaugen."

„Okay" sagte der Generalschlüsselmann zögernd. „Ich warte dann unten, beim Pförtner."

„Besten Dank" sagte Remus freundlich.

Der Generalschlüsselmann ging. Ich wartete, bis ich seine Schritte auf der Treppe hörte.

„Und?" sagte ich. „Perfekt, oder?"

Mein Wolf stand in einer Lichtinsel und drehte sich langsam um sich selbst, um den Raum in sich aufzunehmen. Seine silbrigen Strähnen glitzerten wie frischer Schnee, und die Sonne wusch ihm die Spuren des letzten Mondes vom Gesicht. Er hatte sich Sirius' dunkelblauen Mantel geliehen, um besseren Eindruck zu machen, er war ihm zu lang, aber zumindest sah man auf diese Weise umso weniger von seiner abgeschabten Cordhose. Er sah so gut aus, dass mein Herz ganz flatterig zu klopfen begann.

„Wir könnten die Tische ans Fenster stellen" sagte er. „Große Gruppenarbeitstische, für vier oder mehr Schüler. Und hier" er zeigte mit dem Finger, „die Tafel, und hier an der Wand Bücherschränke. Ein Kartenschrank, falls wir Karten bekommen. Hier hinten eine Entspannungsecke, mit Kissen und einem Sofa, man könnte sie mit einem Raumteiler abtrennen. Diese Wand könnten wir frei lassen, für eine Wandzeitung, oder Lernzielsicherung. Den Nebenraum könnten wir für Projekte nutzen…"

„Du bist ja ein Kuschelpädagoge" sagte ich grinsend. „Entspannungsecke. Wandzeitung. Hört, hört."

"Ich nenne das offener Unterricht" sagte er mit glänzenden Augen. „Oder projektorientiert, meinetwegen. Das, was sich in Hogwarts allein schon auf Grund der Räumlichkeiten so schlecht umsetzen lässt."

„Stimmt" sagte ich. „In Hogwarts sind nicht nur die Mauern mittelalterlich. Das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen."

Padfoot gähnte demonstrativ, drehte sich im zweiten Sonnenfleck um sich selbst und ließ sich dann mit schwerem Schnaufen auf den angewärmten Parkettboden fallen.

„Da langweilt sich einer" sagte ich, und Padfoot warf mir einen dankbaren Blick zu.

„Verschieben wir unser Pädagogen-Fachgespräch auf später" sagte Remus. „Was meinst du? Sollen wir sie nehmen?"

„Sie ist nicht renoviert" sagte ich. „Deshalb ist sie so billig. Wegen der Kohleöfen und Wasserboiler. Kein Muggel würde sich das antun, aber es ist nichts, das sich nicht mit ein paar Zaubern aus der Welt schaffen ließe. Wir sollten nur fragen, ob es Pläne für eine Renovierung gibt, immerhin ist das Erdgeschoss ja schon komplett saniert. Nicht dass hier gerade der Unterricht anläuft, und dann kommen die und reißen die Rohre aus der Wand."

„Guter Gedanke" sagte er. „Sonstige Einwände?"

„Du willst sie haben, stimmt's?" sagte ich.

„Ja" sagte er und lächelte ein wenig unsicher. „Es ist… so eine Art von Liebe auf den ersten Blick."

„Passiert dir das öfter?" fragte ich.

„Gelegentlich" sagte er und streckte die Hand nach mir aus. Ich trat zu ihm in den warmen Sonnenfleck. In seinen Augen tanzten kleine goldene Fünkchen.

„Glaubst du an etwas wie ein Happy End?" fragte ich ihn.

„Ich weiß nicht" sagte er. „Es fühlt sich gerade so an. Völlig ungewohnt, für einen wie mich."

Hinter uns huffte Padfoot träge und drehte sich auf den Rücken.

„Aber eigentlich" sagte Remus und küsste mich zart, „ist mir ein glücklicher Anfang viel lieber."

ENDE (oder Anfang?)

Anmerkungen:

„**Honi soit qui mal y pense"**, so viel wie: „Ein Schelm, der Böses dabei denkt"

Und wer sind **Mary-Ellen **und **John-Boy**? Es gibt da diese ältere, immer wieder gerne wiederholte US-Serie, „The Waltons" (1972 – 1981), über eine Familie mit, keine Ahnung, mehr Kindern als biologisch möglich, und jede Folge endet mit einer Außenaufnahme des Hauses, und kreuz und quer gewünschtem „Gute Nacht".

**Kuschelpädagogik**? Soll das ein Witz sein? Nein. Heißt wirklich so. Ist ein (etwas abwertender) Begriff für einen anti-autoritären, schülerbestimmten, handlungsorientierten offenen Unterrichtsstil, im Gegensatz zum lehrerorientierten Frontalunterricht (Lehrer spricht, Schüler schreibt).


End file.
